The Asian Mystery
by Eraman
Summary: This is a Wert so if you don't like it don't read it. Kurt may start out falling for Blaine Anderson but soon realizes his heart belong to someone else. Someone who is linked to McKinley and Dalton and when Kurt finds out just how that is he gets quite the shock. I dedicate this story to my grandma (älskar dig alltid)
1. Dalton

**Welcome on and all to this little Wert fanfic. If you don't like that pairing I suggest you leave. If you like it then stay! :D I will not continue this in a while though. I must finish writing To Take the Blame first.**

* * *

Part 1

At first Kurt had been angry when Puck told him to go and spy on the "Garglers" but he did it anyway. Because he had realized something, that made him a bit curious. When Schue said they were going up against the Warblers Mike Chang had twitched, looked a bit worried and then joined in on the laughter and comments about how easy it was going to be to beat them. But Kurt had seen the slight worried look the other boy had when no one was watching. But the worry turned to eagerness and when Puck told Kurt to go Mike had looked as if he wanted to go too but Finn had asked him something and Kurt had had to go on his own.

* * *

Dalton had been a beautiful school that Kurt loved to watch and the Warblers… there was no word for it. They were amazing! They acted as a group and sang beautifully. They _all_ had fun when they sang even though there was only one lead singer. They were accepted by the school too, they were like rock-stars Blaine had said when Kurt met him and during the performance Kurt could really feel it.

He had like everyone else in the New Directions thought it would be easy to beat these boys but when he saw them… he kinda started to doubt their chances a bit. The Warblers were great, had great energies that they transferred to the boys watching them, they were all rater cute, they were a group and anyone could see that they were really enjoying what they were doing. Kurt had never seen such joy when a Glee Club performed… never!

He had mostly been looking at Blaine though and the boy was wonderful. He seemed to be close to the boys in the group because he nearly leaned on a cute Asian boy and had "danced" around with a blonde beat-boxer in the beginning of the performance. But the Asian boy… Kurt had seen something in his face. When Kurt first entered and the Asian saw him… he smiled as if he knew him. Kurt didn't know why, he had never seen him before.

It was hard to think about it though because Blaine kept pulling his attention away from the other boys and just to himself. Kurt felt his heart flutter more and more as the song went on. When it stopped he applauded more than anyone else. Blaine walked up to him smiling, with him came that Asian boy and an African-American.

"So what did you think", Blaine asked happily.

"You were amazing", Kurt said. "All of you. I never… I've… you…"

"Yeah we are quite good", the African-American boy said.

"So you can run and tell your little New Directions friends that", the Asian boy said calmly and Kurt paled.

"How did you know that-" Kurt began.

"You're a spy", the Asian cut him off. "Like I think I heard you say, 'you stick out as a sore thumb'."

"But… how did you know I'm-"

"From ND", the Asian asked. "Well you aren't old enough to join the Hipsters… unless you have a _very_ talented makeup artist over there."

"But-"

"Wes!" a voice suddenly shouted and the four boys looked at the door and the Asian grinned.

"Mike!" he called and Kurt gaped in shock. There stood Mike Chang in normal clothes and not even trying to blend in with the crowd.

"Excuse me gents", the Asian, Wes, said and hurried over to Mike. Kurt stared as the two embraced happily. They were both grinning and holding onto each other as hard as they could. They nearly toppled over as they hugged but they didn't seem to bother. Kurt turned to Blaine and the African American boy but both just smiled at the sight. Blaine even threw his hands out to the side with an innocent grin. Mike and Wes walked over to them.

"Hi Kurt", Mike said happily. "Let me introduce you to my older brother Wes Montgomery."

Wes held his hand out to Kurt and Kurt shook it, grinning. But then his head snapped around.

"Brother?" He shrieked. Mike blushed and Wes laughed.

"David, Blaine", he said to the other boys. "And the rest of the Warblers because I know your eavesdropping!" Kurt looked as the boys in the Warblers moved closer to them. "You know my younger brother Mike Chang and this is his friend Kurt Hummel." Wes looked at Kurt and Mike. "And they are our great competition for sectionals this year who came to listen and watch us perform." The Warblers grinned, clapped their hands and some cheered or whistled.

"What team are you on", asked a blonde boy.

"They're with New Directions", Wes explained. "And before anyone starts pointing accusing fingers I have to tell you that I invited them here."

The Warblers gaped and Wes looked stone faced, daring them to object. At first no one did, but then a small brunette boy with brown eyes stalked over.

"You mock us sir!" he said and pointed at Wes. "Why would you invite them here?"

"Because one: Mike's my brother and we tell each other everything and two: the New Directions are our competition", Wes said and turned to Kurt and Mike. "And I wanted to make one simple thing clear to them." Mike was grinning but Kurt looked insecure and he felt a bit scared when Wes Montgomery turned his no-funny-business-glare on him and Mike.

"_We_ play fair", Wes said. "We are not afraid of you and won't send spies your way because I already know that you guys are good and it will be fun competing against you, in good sport." Mike grinned and pulled his brother into a hug. Wes chuckled but turned so that his back was to Mike, but the younger teen could still hug him.

"So if you have heard us use any song that you wanted to use I'm sorry friend Kurt", Wes said and smiled. "But we chose it first." He winked at Kurt and Kurt couldn't stop the blush. This Asian kid was cute… _really _cute. But he was most likely straight.

"Mike!" a voice suddenly shouted and the two Asians got rammed by a third Asian and this time they did topple over. David, Blaine and the other Warblers started to laugh as a younger Asian hugged Wes and Mike.

"Hi Chris!" Mike said happily and hugged the smaller Asian to him. Wes rolled out of the heap and got up on his feet.

"Chris calm down", Wes said and pulled the younger two up by their arms. "Kurt, this is Mike and my younger brother Chris."

"And you love me the most", Chris said with a grin. He grabbed Wes' arm and leaned on him batting his eyes at him, peaking through his eyelashes at Wes.

"Excuse him", Wes said as he rolled his eyes at Chris. "He is the battery-bunny from hell."

"I am not!" Chris objected. "I'm gonna join the Warblers!"

"If you're good enough", Wes said and ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

"Oh you know I am!" Chris said happily. "Like dad says: '_You_ got the voice, Mike got the dancing feet and _I_ might have the whole package'!"

Wes rolled his eyes again and Mike was grinning.

"You also play the most instruments", Chris went on. "Mike plays a little bit of piano and drums. I play guitar, violin, bass-guitar and can play some scales on piano. _You_ play piano, guitar, cello, violin, oboe, clarinet, a little bit of saxophone and a little harp!"

"Which makes it bloody hard to find ways to outshine you", Mike said and Wes shrugged.

"You'll find a way I'm sure", he said. "After all you two put together are as bad as the Weasley twins."

Mike and Chris grin and then started to talk in Cantonese behind Wes' back, most likely plotting something. Wes rolled his eyes, probably understanding every word they said and thinking they were silly or stupid.

"You did a good job last year at both sectionals and regionals Kurt", Wes said instead and Kurt smiled somewhat shyly. "It'll be fun to meet you at competition."

"Th-thanks", Kurt stuttered shyly and Wes grinned at him. "Uhm… It… I'm really impressed that you play so many instruments… and that Mike plays a little piano."

"By a little Chris means that Mike plays everything of Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, Händel, etcetera and a few 'modern' songs."

Kurt stared at his classmate that didn't even seem to know they were talking about him. Kurt looked at Blaine and blushed again.

"I guess I better head back to Lima now…" he mumbled. "You coming Mike?"

Mike didn't answer, he and Chris were in a deep discussion. Wes shook his head.

"Ignore those two, they're probably plotting ways to kill me", he said. "Mike is staying the night at dad's place with dad, me, Chris and Maria."

"And you guys will come over this weekend and stay with me, mom and Michael right", Mike asked.

"Yes. Now, Kurt, have a nice trip back and I'll see you around?"

"Y-yeah", Kurt stuttered out.

"Good", Wes cracked his knuckles. "Now if you excuse me…" He reached up and grabbed hold of Mike's ear and then Chris' ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow", both boys started chanting.

"I have to deal with these two idiots", Wes continued and dragged the younger boys with him, the Warblers and Kurt grinning at the sight.

"No doubt who's the oldest", a boy said and Kurt chuckled.

"Their height isn't a giveaway", he said. "Mike's the tallest, then Chris and lastly Wes."

"But Wes always feels bigger because of his damn authority", David said. "Seriously… the dude is freaky and scary when he's angry!"

"Does that happened often?"

"No", Blaine said. "Thank God… it's always fun seeing how he changes when Mike and Chris, or Chrike as he calls them, are around. He gets… normal."

"Normal?"

"Wes is really stern and a bit uptight", a boy with brown hair said. "He's like that because he's practically been taking care of those two since they were little. Their parents travel a lot… both sets so Wes has been taking care of them. He also refuses to have nannies doing it so he's done it himself."

"So he is like a third dad then", Kurt asked.

"Oh yes", all Warblers said and Kurt looked confused.

"With that we mean that he's like our dad too", Blaine explained smiling. Kurt smiled and then decided to leave but as he walked outside he saw Mike and Chris chasing Wes… with water balloons in their hands. The only thing… they were wet. Wes wasn't.

* * *

Next day in Glee Kurt waited for the dancing Asian to come to the rehearsal. Sam, Puck, Artie and Finn were already there talking amongst themselves. Kurt had tried to get Mike alone all day, wanting to know the story of him not telling anyone he has two brothers. When Mike arrived he grinned at the other boys and then noticed Kurt to the side. As the other four started to talk he walked over to Kurt and sat down beside him.

"Have they gotten any ideas yet", Mike asked quietly.

"Not really, they are discussing a new way to cool off, Sam said it helps thinking about Beiste", Kurt said. Mike snorted.

"Mike I has meant to ask you all day", Kurt said as he put down his magazine. "Why haven't you told anyone about your-"

"Hey Mike do you think you can come up with a simple choreography for us", Puck called.

"Sure", Mike said.

"We're planning on singing _Free Your Mind_", Artie added happily. "But we need another song."

"Okay."

"How should we dress and what song should we use", Finn asked turning his back on Mike and Kurt again, as did the others. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"How do you stand it", he asked and looked at Mike. The Asian turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"How can you stand them just turning you out", Kurt asked. "Don't you have any song ideas?"

Mike shrugged. "I can't sing so what can I contribute with?"

"What can you…" Kurt only gaped at him. "Mike!" The Asian shrugged again.

"Hey Mike can you get working on the choreography about now", Puck asked.

"But we still need a second song before I can-" Mike began but Kurt cut him off.

"What about _Stop In the Name of Love_", he asked. "It is sung by women most of the time and it could work." The other boys thought it over and agreed. Mike glared at Kurt before stalking out, heading for the auditorium. Kurt took his bag and hurried towards the door to follow but Sam stopped him and asked him for clothes suggestions… that weren't too extreme and Kurt had to stay.

* * *

Kurt didn't get Mike alone for the rest of the week. He was either always with the boys or Tina and Kurt didn't want to drag him away from his girlfriend and friends. So Kurt focused on his relationship with Blaine instead and a lot of things happened that week. Kurt had returned to Dalton for coffee with Blaine, Wes and that African-American boy that was introduced as David. Karofsky had kissed him and Blaine had texted him about being brave about it all. He felt happy to have a friend like Blaine. But he was still curious about the Asian mystery as he called it.

It was Friday afternoon now and he saw Mike leave the school and hurried after him through the door. Mike was walking towards the parking lot and Kurt ran towards him, but when he was about to call out to him… A black car stopped and the door on the passenger side shot open and a boy in light denim and a white t-shirt and black shoes jumped out and ran to Mike. Mike put his bag down and hugged the boy. Kurt realized it was Chris. Kurt hurried towards them but realized he'd never get there in time before Mike and Chris got back into the car.

Kurt sighed and turned towards Mercedes' car that stood parked nearby, maybe she'd give him a ride home… When he turned he saw Azimio and Karofsky walk towards him. The duo was having slushies in their hands. Kurt closed his eyes and prepared for the ice to hit him… but it didn't. He opened his eyes and saw three dark haired boys stand in front of him. They were in different heights and the one in the middle was the shortest.

"Chang", Karofsky sneered. "What's this? Your Asian club?"

"Kinda", Mike said. "Now go away and leave Kurt alone."

"Oh and why should we listen to you?" Azimio asked cockily.

"You'll do it if you know what's best for you", the boy to the left growled and Kurt realized it was Chris.

"Ha! What you gonna do pipsqueak", Karofsky said. "Swat at me like some girl? Or are you going ninja on us?"

"I won't", Chris said and pointed at the guy in the middle with his thumb. "But he will. He has three, going on four, different black belts, Mike has two but I'm more of a soccer guy and a fencer."

"Oh yeah", Azimio asked. "Then show me what you got pipsqueak."

"Don't encourage him", the guy in the middle said and Kurt realized it was Wes. "Trust me. You'll be better off without him hitting you."

"Shut up homo", Karofsky spat and Kurt noticed Chris and Mike stiffen. What was that about?

"What did you just say", Wes asked calmly.

"You heard me", Karofsky said a bit confused to the calmness the boy was showing.

"I don't believe I did, that is why I asked you", Wes said politely. "I kindly ask you to repeat what you said."

Karofsky and Azimio looked shocked, Mike and Chris looked as if they wanted to run and hide and Kurt just looked confused. What was going on here?

"Uh… shut up homo", Karofsky asked and Kurt could see the horror on Mike and Chris' faces. That was odd. Before he knew what was going on Karofsky was on the ground, groaning and holding a hand to his side… with a slushie splashed on the ground in front of him. Azimio looked terrified and Mike and Chris had their eyebrows raised. What happened?

"That's what I thought I _mis_heard you saying", Wes said calmly.

"Dude?" Azimio squeaked out and looked at Karofsky. Dave only groaned and Wes turned around, took Kurt by the arm and led him towards the car he and Chris arrived in. Kurt saw that Wes was dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirt, all in grey and with Dalton written down the leg of the pants and on the front of the sweatshirt. Mike and Chris appeared at their sides, Chris grinning and Mike smiling a bit.

"You'll ride with the Montchangs now", Chris said happily and took Kurt's hand and dragged him to the car and pulled Kurt into the back with him. Wes sat behind the wheel and Mike rode shotgun. They drove out of the parking lot and when the school was behind them… Kurt finally asked:

"What happened?"

"Wes roundhoused him!" Chris said happily.

"Roundhoused isn't a word", Wes said calmly.

"Fine", Chris said and turned to Kurt. "Wes roundhouse-kicked him."

"But… I didn't see him move", Kurt said.

"Did you close your eyes", Mike asked and Kurt nodded. He had closed his eyes… for about two seconds. "That's why you missed it."

Kurt stared at the three of them with his mouth hanging open and then he turned to Mike.

"You got two black belts?" He shrieked and Wes and Chris laughed as Mike blushed.

* * *

**TBC soon ;)**


	2. Hanging with the Montchangs

Part 2

Wes stopped the car outside of Mike's house and he and Chris took their bags and jumped out of the car… well Chris dragged Kurt along and Mike hurried up to the house and opened the door.

"Mom you home", he called hanging up his coat and then took Kurt's jacket and hung it up as well. Kurt heard someone in the kitchen put something down and then he heard running feet. Out from the kitchen came a Chinese woman and when she saw the boys she smiled and hurried up to them with her arms wide open.

"Chris", she said and hugged the youngest boy close.

"Hi mom!" Chris said cheerfully. She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to Wes.

"Wes", she said and smiled taking his hand fondly.

"Hi mom", Wes said and they hugged gently.

Mike patted his mom on the shoulder.

"Mom", he said.

"Oh don't worry Mikey I haven't forgotten you", she said and pulled him into a hug. Mike laughed.

"Mom", he said when she let go of him. "This is Kurt, from school."

"Hello Kurt", Mrs. Chang said smiling. "It's good to finally meet you. Mike speaks so highly of you when he talks about Glee."

"He does", Kurt asked and Mike blushed. Chris sniggered and Wes just smiled. Mrs. Chang shook Kurt's hand and they talked for a bit more before Mike said that he, Kurt and the boys were going to his room. Kurt was confused, he had no idea why he was there but when Wes put a hand on his shoulder and gently forced him towards the stairs he couldn't object.

* * *

Kurt decided that he _loved_ Mike's room. The walls were neatly decorated with posters, pictures and one of the walls had a wall-painting on it. Kurt looked at it for a bit and then realized why the three moving shadows on the wall were so familiar… it was Mike's shadow from when he danced. Kurt turned to look at the furniture, they were classy and neat as well and the room was clean. The room was perfectly neat and everything was placed in a way so Mike could easily dance around in his room but it still looked stylish. All the colors were soft and gentle, very much like Mike. In one corner was a small table that was full of boxes and pictures. On it sat a camera.

"You like the room I take it", Mike said and grinned. Kurt nodded while grinning. "Wes is the architect/designer."

"And Chris is the painter", Wes filled in.

"And Mike's the photographer", Chris said and sat down on Mike's bed. "We help decorating each others' rooms here and in Westerville."

"Why does the two of you live in Westerville", Kurt asked curiously.

"Well", Wes said and smiled slightly. "When mom and dad got a divorce it was because both of them had been cheating on the other with our stepparents. Mom told dad she wanted custody of all of us but, well she couldn't afford it so dad took me since I'm the oldest and Chris because he needed it the most."

"Why", Kurt asked.

"I… I don't like to talk about it", Chris mumbled and Kurt dropped it at once. He figured if he got to know the boys better they'd tell him in the future.

"Mom got me but they decided we could stay each weekend together and divide the holidays so we stay with mom one year and dad the next", Mike explained. "Wes can come and go exactly like he wants in February since he turns 18 then."

"But I like how things are", Wes said.

Kurt looked at the three brothers and then at a picture on the wall. It was of all three of them. Mike was dancing and Chris was lying on Mike's bed watching him with big eyes, elbows popped up and head resting in his hands. Wes sat beside him, holding an arm over Chris, leaning on that arm while grinning. They were much younger there. Chris looked to be 10, which would mean Mike was 12 and Wes 13. There were tons of pictures of them together and in most of them Wes was standing in a protective way or helping out his younger brothers. Kurt smiled at that, but also felt a bit jealous. He and Finn didn't have that kind of relationship… and probably never would. Wes suddenly grimaced.

"Yuck I stink", he said. "I'm gonna take a shower and I'll see you later okay?"

His brothers nodded and Kurt smiled and nodded. Wes walked out and closed the door behind him, but then opened it after just a little bit.

"And don't you dare turn off the heat like you did last time", he warned his brothers, both trying to look innocent and Kurt stared at Wes. Wes had pulled the sweatshirt over his head before coming back in and he had abs, just like his little brother and were… well really good looking. Wes glared at his brothers, muttered something in Chinese and left again. Chris poked Mike in the side and Mike squeaked and glared at him. Chris nodded at Kurt and Mike chuckled. Kurt had a light blush on his cheeks, mouth hanging just slightly open and his eyes were big. Mike snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's face. Kurt jumped slightly and then blushed even more.

"Sorry", he said.

"Buddy you're not the first to go all dreamy when you see our brother without his shirt on", Mike said. "That happens frequently at Dalton. Which of the guys has or have had crushes on Wes, Chris?" Mike turned to his younger brother.

"Well we have Nick, Jeff, Trent… um… those other guys who's name I never remember and oh Blaine of course… although that's over now."

"Blaine had a crush on Wes", Kurt asked and smirked a little. "Really?"

"Yeah for about a semester or something", Mike said and waved with his hand. "Until he started to believe that Wes is straight."

"Yeah that makes… wait", Kurt stared at them. "Wes is gay?"

"Yep", Chris said happily. "But everyone thinks he's straight and never asks him if he is so he doesn't say anything."

"If they don't ask why should they know", Mike asked. "But he has a friend that happens to be a girl that he hangs out with a lot, so the Warblers think she's his girlfriend. Besides Wes doesn't really have time for a boyfriend at Dalton."

"Why", Kurt asked.

"Wes is Head Boy, student council president, captain of the martial arts team, straight A student, dorm prefect and head of the Warblers council", Chris said counting on his fingers. He was lying on Mike's bed.

"Head of the what", Kurt asked.

"The Warblers doesn't work like we do Kurt", Mike explained. "They have a council consisting of three upper, usually, classmen and with a council head that is the same from the year before if he doesn't wish to quit or if the Warblers vote him off."

"Wes has been head since sophomore year and now he's a senior and still wanted", Chris explained happily. "We're happy to have him."

"We", Kurt asked and Chris' grin widened. "So I take it you're a Warbler now?"

Mike grinned and jumped onto his little brother and hugged him. They soon started to wrestle. Kurt smiled at the childish play the two were doing and didn't even notice that at least fifteen minutes went by… and he didn't notice the door open and someone stand behind him.

"Dear me I can't leave them for fifteen minutes without them causing a scene", Wes said and Kurt jumped sky high and turned to him. Wes smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay", Kurt mumbled. "Um… Wes, are you really gay?"

Wes laughed and his brothers looked up.

"I am", he said. "I knew I was since I was about ten and I'm out and proud… if people ask me… which they never do because _somebody_ keeps telling other people I'm straight."

"With 'somebody' you mean Blaine and David", Kurt asked.

"You got it", Wes said with a small smile.

"But… why not just tell everyone", Kurt asked.

Wes chuckled.

"They'd never ask, they just assume so if they don't want to get to know me they don't deserve to know."

"But aren't Blaine and David your best friends?"

Wes snorted.

"Shouldn't best friends know each others' sexuality?" he asked and smiled at Kurt.

"We're his best friends", Mike piped up from the bed where he was holding Chris in an iron-grip, leading the wrestling match for the moment.

"We know everything about him", Chris said as he tried to get loose. He threw himself backwards and that resulted in both boys falling off of the bed. Wes smiled amused and turned to Kurt.

"Poor little carpet, so young and stylish, yet it has to be crushed to death by two heavy, style-lacking idiots", he said and Kurt started to laugh. Mike and Chris' heads popped up behind the bed and they looked incredulously at their older brother, who looked… indifferent.

"So Kurt", Wes said and turned to the pale boy. "Mike has never told anyone about us?"

Kurt stopped laughing and glared at Mike. The boy blushed a bit and rubbed his head.

"No one's ever asked", Mike mumbled. "I'm not ashamed of you guys… no one… not even Finn, Sam or Artie have asked me… not anyone."

"Tina knows of course", Chris said and walked up to Kurt and Wes. "We've met her lots of times."

"Wait", Kurt said. "What about Puck?"

Mike chuckled and pointed at a pair of pictures on the wall. Kurt walked over and saw five small boys. He recognized Mike, Chris and Wes, but was amazed of Wes being so tall when he was younger. He turned to the oldest Asian and cocked an eyebrow.

"I was the tallest boy in my class and much taller than these two nitwits until I turned 15 and everyone were suddenly outgrowing me", Wes explained. "Born tall… grown up short." He sighed and Mike and Chris grinned and leaned on him with their arms on his shoulders.

Kurt smiled at him and turned back to the picture. There was a small African-American next to Mike, Matt obviously and on Mike's other side… a small white boy with dark hair. Kurt had to squint a bit but it was, he couldn't deny it… that was Noah Puckerman as a seven year old. Beside that picture was another one. Puck, Matt, Mike, Chris and Wes were all having feral smiles on and were facing the camera… and another group… men that seemed to all be Asian.

"We played football on Mike's birthday", Wes said. "We've hung out with Mack and Putt a lot of times."

"You know they hate it when you call them that", Chris remarked from the bed.

"I guess Matt and Puck are the reason you're not at Dalton Mike", Kurt asked and Mike nodded.

"I didn't want to leave them and then when Matt moved I was thinking of transferring", he said. "But then Tina and I got together and I couldn't just leave her."

"I understand… but do you still want to go?"

"At times", Mike said. "No slushies or dumpster dives or shoves are allowed there and the football team is kick ass. But they don't need another running back. They have Wes."

"You play football too", Kurt gaped at Wes.

"You should see the games between the Titans and the Dragons", Chris said happily. "Wes and Mike chase each other back and forth and no one can catch them. After each game they chase each other around until someone falls."

Kurt looked at the oldest brothers.

"You are both out of your minds", he said.

Wes shrugged and Mike laughed, there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Chang stuck her head in.

"Would you boys like to sing some karaoke with me", she asked smiling and all four boys agreed, even Mike.

* * *

They sang and laughed for about two hours and then Mrs. Chang asked if Kurt wanted to stay for dinner and he agreed.

"I'd have to tell my stepmom and dad first", Kurt said and took out his phone.

"Good", Mike said happily. "You'll get to try mom and Wes' famous deer stake with mashed potatoes and red-wine sauce."

Kurt gaped at Wes.

"You cook _as well_?" he asked and then dialed the number home.

"Yeah", Wes said with a shrug. "I'm not much of a baker though."

"Oh you must show me how you make the dinner later. Hi Finn it's Kurt. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going be home for dinner, I'm at a friend's house. No not a girl friend a boy friend."

The Asians noticed the small pause between boy and friend but knowing Finn, Mike knew he'd interpret it as boyfriend. He had to stifle his laughter with his hand. Kurt told Finn everything was fine and then hung up. He followed Wes and Mrs. Chang to the kitchen while Mike and Chris started to play video games. Kurt had to admit cooking with Wes and Mrs. Chang was fun, until Mrs. Chang and he collided and she, by accident, put a big sauce-stain on Kurt's shirt.

"Oh I am so sorry honey", Mrs. Chang said and wiped at it with some napkins. "Oh tell you what I'll wash this. Wes can you borrow Kurt a shirt? You two seem to be at least the same height."

"Of course", Wes said and smiled. "Come on Kurt."

* * *

Wes' room was amazing as well. His furniture was placed in a way that made it spacey but cozy at the same time. That might have something to do with all the instruments that either hung on the wall or were placed in nice spots. Kurt noticed that instead of having a wall painting Wes had one in the roof. It was a big dragon that was above his bed and everything in the room had dark colors but still managed to be light. One of the walls was littered with pictures that Mike had taken. Some of them were in grayscale. Kurt walked up to it as Wes headed over to his walk in closet and started to look for a shirt that would match the rest of Kurt's outfit.

Kurt smiled at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of the Asian brothers but a lot of them were also of the Warblers and one picture was of Wes and on either side of him stood one man and one woman. Wes was in a white martial arts uniform and had a black belt around his waist… and a gold medal around his neck. The men that stood on either side of him were holding their hands on his shoulders and the women were smiling widely at him while leaning on their husbands. Kurt recognized Mrs. and Mr. Chang so he guessed the other pair must be the Asian brothers' father and stepmom. Mike looked a lot like their dad while Wes and Chris were more of a mix of both, Chris looking just a bit more like their mother.

"I think this might suit you Kurt", Wes said and walked out of his closet and held up a navy blue turtle neck that also had a hood. Kurt fell in love with it at once. He took it and took off his dirty shirt. He noticed Wes turn around out of courtesy and smiled at it. All the boys were such gentlemen and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he didn't hang out more with Mike. The quiet Asian wasn't so quiet out of school and he was fun and kind and his brothers… they were awesome. Wes chuckled slightly when Kurt had put the sweater on.

"I guess I'm a bit more broad shouldered than you buddy", he said and laughed. The sweater had a bit too long arms as well and was a bit too big, but Kurt liked how soft it was… and the smell.

"You look cute though", Wes said and smiled. Kurt blushed. "Come on." Wes took his hand. "The dinner must be ready now." He pulled Kurt with him out of the room and down stairs. When they got there Mrs. Chang were setting the table and Wes smiled, cracked his knuckles and hurried to the game room. Kurt heard two shouts of horror and then Mike and Chris came running out and took the plates and cutlery from Mrs. Chang. Wes came back dusting off his arms and he winked at Kurt. Kurt grinned and soon they settled down to eat.

* * *

When it was time to leave Chris hugged him close and Mike patted him on the shoulder. Wes was in their stepdad's office talking to said man over the phone. Michael Chang had called and wanted to talk to him about something. He waved at Kurt through the doorway and Kurt smiled. He liked these three boys a lot.

"Let's hang out again soon", Chris said happily. "This weekend we're going camping with pops, that's Michael, so we won't see you I guess. But you can always come to Dalton and visit! Blaine will be there!"

Kurt blushed and Mike slapped his brother up the head and took Wes' keys so that he could drive Kurt home.

* * *

"Thanks Mike", Kurt called as the car drove away and he walked up to his house, he had promised Mike not to say anything about his brothers to the others if they didn't ask about it and Kurt agreed. Kurt opened the door and called out:

"I'm home!"

Carole smiled at him as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So how was your date", she asked.

"Date?" Kurt asked.

"Finn said you were with your boyfriend. So tell me everything dear. Is he cute? Is he nice? What's he like?"

"Do I need to get my shotgun", Burt spoke up from the couch. Kurt laughed.

"No dad", he said. "And Finn misunderstood me. I wasn't with my boyfriend but I was with a boy-friend of mine."

"Oh", Carole said and her smile shrunk a little. "Well… how was it?"

"Fabulous. He's so nice and funny and his brothers… Gaga they are just awesome and wonderful and friendly and funny and all things friends should be."

"That's good", Carole said and smiled. Then she looked towards the steps that led to Finn and Kurt's room. "Let's have some fun with Finn shall we. Let's pretend you have a boyfriend."

"Do you think he'll buy it?"

"Well you do have someone else's shirt on", Carole pointed out and Burt looked away from the TV and looked sternly at Kurt.

"My shirt got a sauce stain", Kurt said and blushed. "Wes let me borrow one of his while his mother offered to wash it… since she put the stain there."

Carole and Burt smiled a bit. They were happy that Kurt seemed to get boy-friends as well as girl-friends.

* * *

When Monday came around Kurt walked into McKinley wearing Wes' shirt. He had it over his shirt and vest because he knew he'd forget it at home otherwise. He wanted to return it to Mike so that Mike could hand it to Wes. When he walked through the hallways people stared at him and Mercedes hooked her arm to his.

"White boy why are you wearing that sweatshirt", she asked him. Kurt smiled.

"I borrowed it from a friend and I was going to return it to him today after school", Kurt explained and Mercedes cooed.

"Aw who's your boyfriend", she asked.

"Not boyfriend… just a friend", Kurt mumbled. "But if Finn asks it's my boyfriend's."

"Is it that kid Blaine?"

"No… Just a friend."

Mercedes looked skeptical but dropped the subject and walked to her class Kurt had French and she had German. But first Kurt decided to find Mike and give him back Wes' shirt. He found Mike and Tina by Mike's locker and he waited until Tina was out of sight before he walked over.

"Hi Mike", he said, taking off the sweatshirt as he went.

"Hi Kurt", Mike said and smiled. "Oh! Mom sent your shirt with me!" He reached into his locker and pulled out a bag and handed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled, took it and handed Mike Wes' shirt.

"Oh right Wes' shirt", Mike said happily. He put it in his locker and grinned at Kurt. "So you wanna hang out again after school later this week? I'm driving up to Westerville on Friday since I'm gonna stay at dad's. You wanna come along and meet the guys… or Blaine perhaps?"

Kurt blushed. "How did you know about that?"

"Well first of all it was obvious in the way you look at him and then Wes told me how Blaine couldn't stop talking about you the other week… and you do hang out a lot. Chris says you and Blaine text or call each other daily since last week."

"Are all of you Montchangs such gossips?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"No that's just Chris", Mike said happily. "I asked Wes about Blaine and he told me he's been talking about you nonstop."

"Oh…"

"So you wanna tag along Friday?"

"No um… Blaine and I are gonna go and see RENT", Kurt said and smiled nervously. "But he wanted to meet up at Dalton so I guess…"

"Yeah I can drive you there", Mike said and smiled widely and the bell rang. "Well time to get to class!" He grinned at started to walk but then stopped and turned around.

"Oh", he said. "I'd keep my eyes open if I were you."

"Why", Kurt asked.

"Finn's told the Gleeks about you meeting your boyfriend", Mike said cheerfully and left.

"Oh sweet Gaga", Kurt groaned and walked to class.

* * *

**TBC **


	3. The Substitute

Part 3

Kurt tried, he really tried to avoid everyone for the rest of the day. He managed pretty well and even got an invitation from Blaine to come and hang out. So that made his day and soon he found himself in Glee rehearsals. He sat silent in Glee and watched Mr. Schue looking like the living dead. But as soon as Mr. Schue decided to go to the nurse Kurt tried to make an escape but Puck grabbed hold of him from behind and pulled him back and onto a chair. Kurt was surrounded by everyone, except Rachel and Finn who were talking in the corner.

"So", Santana said smirking. "Finnocence claims that you have a boyfriend Hummel. So… spill. What's his name? What's he like and is he hot? Would I have a chance with him?"

Kurt glared over at Finn and then at Mike, who stood between him and Finn. Mike was grinning behind his hand, trying to hide it but he was shaking a bit in silent laughter. Tina and Mercedes noticed and looked at him oddly.

"I hate you", Kurt growled at Mike who just continued. But the Gleeks thought he said to all of them.

"Yeah yeah love you too Hummel", Puck said. "Now spill! Who is this punk?"

"Is it one of the rich, private school, I'm-better-and-richer-than-all-of-you-prep boys", Sam asked and Kurt noticed the glare Mike sent him, well Tina was glaring too but no one else seemed to notice that.

"No", Kurt said and crossed his arms and draped one leg over the other. "I don't have a boyfriend at Dalton."

"You just wished you had", Mike piped up and Kurt glared at him. Mike only grinned.

"You've been to Dalton Kurt", Tina asked confused and that caught Rachel and Finn's attention as well. "When and why?"

All boys blushed and Rachel stalked over.

"Did you spy on the Warblers", she asked. "Were they any good, could they be a threat for us?"

"Of course not", Sam said. "An all boy's a cappella choir. How good can they be?"

"Yeah we got this in the bag yo", Artie said. "Old people and a cappella, that's lame yo. We so got this."

"Don't bet on it", Kurt said and they looked at him.

"What", Quinn asked confused. "What do you know Kurt?"

"I did… go to Dalton to spy on the Warblers."

"Mancandy", Santana said with a grin thinking of all boys at Dalton. "Bring me next time you go to visit Gay-Hogwarts Hummel."

"First of all it's not a gay school", Kurt grumbled. "And the Warblers… they… they…"

"Are mediocre", Rachel supplied.

"They're fantastic", Kurt said and sighed a dreamy sigh. He had spent the whole weekend checking the Warblers' performances on their website and on YouTube. They were all fantastic, although his eyes had mostly been glued to Blaine.

"Really", Rachel asked. "How fantastic?"

"Artie", Kurt said. "Hand me your laptop."

Artie shrugged but complied and Kurt got out on YouTube. He searched for a little and then found a performance from last year's sectionals. The stage was dark and then the boys started with their performance. They sung Owl City's _Fireflies_ and The Ark's _It Takes a Fool to Remain Sane_. They all crowded around him to watch and they saw… they saw how good the Warblers really were.

"Oh shit we're in trouble", Puck said and turned to Kurt. "Are they still that good?"

"Yes", Kurt said shrugging. "Better even. They are amazing. I've never seen a group _that_ synchronized. They aren't just a choir they're a unity. And the part that I think is the best, for their self-esteem… _everyone_ loves them and think they're cool and kings of the school."

"Wait", Santana asked shocked. "The Glee Club there is cool?"

"Yeah", Kurt said. "They are even more popular than the sports teams."

Everyone was quiet and thought of that. A school where the Glee Club was the coolest… they'd all wish to be part of that.

"Well", Rachel said. "If everyone will just sit down we can start planning sectionals." Everyone did. Rachel walked up to the whiteboard and wrote one word there. Me. Then she turned and said:

"Class, in Mr. Schuester's absence I'd like to go around and ask everyone what solo they would like the hear _me_ perform at sectionals." For a second or two it was quiet and then Santana flew up yelling:

"You know what let me at her!" This turned into angry Spanish stuff and Sam, Mercedes and Brittany had to hang on her to keep her from Rachel. While Kurt made his fingers look like a crucifix behind them and the others also yelled at Rachel. Who screamed and ran out the room… Finn following close behind her, Kurt and Mercedes soon followed. It was lunch time.

* * *

"I am shaking and it's either from low blood sugar or rage", Kurt told Mercedes as they took their trays. "I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over the Glee Club."

"We'll forget about all of that tonight at bowling", Mercedes tried to sooth him.

"I can't", Kurt said. "Blaine asked me to hang out."

"But I've been looking forward to it for over a week", Mercedes said. "Wait. _Are_ you two going out? Because I think you need to come clean."

"What no", Kurt said with a small smile. "I don't want another Jesse-Rachel traitor scenario to overcome. Please, Mercedes. Mum's the word."

"We'll be happy for you. We know how lonely you've been."

"Hey we just hang out. Nothing about Glee Club even ever comes up." It was true. Since the Montchangs were out in the forest somewhere Kurt hadn't been able to hang with them over the weekend, even though he wanted to. _But_ he was able to hang with Blaine and that wasn't bad either. He liked that when he was with the Montchangs he could just hang out and none of the boys moved away from touch and he could talk to Wes who was like him. But it was the same with Blaine, they did have a bit more in common than Kurt and the Montchangs but it was great having two gay-guys talking to.

"It's just nice to have someone to talk to", Kurt mumbled thinking of Wes and Blaine. Too late he realized it sounded hurtful to Mercedes.

"What is that supposed to mean", she asked sounding annoyed.

"I mean someone like me", Kurt hurriedly said. "But I promise to make it up to you. We'll hang out Friday night." Kurt was confused when he didn't get an answer but then he saw that Mercedes had seen the tots. "Oh boy…"

He followed her as she got in line and got a lot of those, according to Kurt, skin-killing fat-balls.

"So what are we gonna do about Glee Club while Mr. Schue is sick", Mercedes asked and looked at him.

"I have an idea", Kurt said smiling a bit. "Have you met the new Spanish teacher?"

"No… why?"

"Oh you'll see. Just leave it to me."

* * *

After lunch Kurt had talked to Ms. Holliday and she had agreed to coach the Glee Club. But he was sure he saw a familiar face in front of Finn and Puck. He couldn't place the boy but all fell into place when he was walking down the hall when he saw Mike standing with his arms crossed looking at said boy.

"Aw come on Mike", the boy begged. "Don't call him."

"Aw but Trent you haven't told me what you're doing here" Mike said smirking.

"I won't tell you that."

Mike held up his phone.

"Want me to call Wes?"

"NO!" the boy, Trent, looked horrified and Kurt realized why. This was one of the Warblers! One of the Warblers was here and Mike caught him at it and was threatening to call Wes. Kurt didn't really understand what was so terrible or frightening about that. Wes was nice and understanding, he only scared his brothers because that's what older brothers do... right?

"Well", Mike asked and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here then? Trying to spy on us?"

"I… You know what I don't have to tell you anything", Trent said and crossed his arms pouting slightly. Mike put the phone to Trent's ear and the boy paled when someone spoke to him from the other end.

"His Wes", he squeaked. "No I… I know you said so but… but… I didn't even… okay… okay… bye."

"Hey bro", Mike said holding the phone to his ear. "Thanks. Whoa easy there or you'll blow something. Yes I'll make sure Trent gets on his way. Bye. Yeah love you too." He smirked at Trent.

"You called him up before you cornered me", Trent accused.

"Now why would I do that", Mike asked smirking.

"Forget it", Trent said and walked off. "Tell your brother I hate him… wait don't tell him that."

"Which one?"

"Shut up", the boy stormed down the hall and passed Kurt. "Hi Kurt."

"Uh… hi… Warbler whose name I never caught", Kurt said and looked as the boy left and then turned to Mike. "Catching spies are we?"

"Yup", Mike said happily. "Trent was here last year as well to see who they would have to meet if they got past sectionals… which they didn't."

"Why, their performances were fantastic!"

"Yeah but they were up against Vocal Adrenaline and it doesn't matter if you're lead singer is frickin Michael Jackson. In that sectional… if you're not VA you don't win. The Warblers have learned that the hard way."

They started to walk down the hallway towards their next class.

"He's been in the Warblers long?" Kurt asked.

"Wes you mean? Or Blaine?"

"Both."

"Well this is Wes' fourth year and Blaine's second", Mike answered. "Speaking of which, I hear from a safe source that you are hanging out tonight."

"Chris tattled?"

"You bet. So have fun in Westville and say hi to the guys for me."

"Westville?"

"Locals call Westerville for Westville…"

Kurt smiled and they walked separate ways.

* * *

After Glee Club the rest of the Gleeks headed on home but Kurt drove all the way to Westerville and parked at Dalton's parking lot. He watched the school and wondered if he should go and find Blaine or just wait outside. As he sat there thinking there was a small knock on his window and he jumped. He turned and sighed in relief. Two Asians stood there and Kurt rolled down his window.

"Yo Hummel what are you doing here", Chris asked happily. "Nice car by the way."

"Thanks", Kurt said stepping out of the vehicle smiling at the two boys. "I'm actually here to see Blaine, he wanted to hang out."

"Oh really", Wes said smirking and Kurt pointed at his face warningly.

"Not a word from you."

"What did I do", Wes asked confused.

"I saw that smirk mister. Wipe it off before you get stuck like that."

"Aw you're cute when you try to look intimidating", Wes teased and Kurt blushed and looked away from him.

"I'm taller than you so it shouldn't be hard", he muttered and Chris and Wes laughed.

"Yeah but Wes has gotten being intimidating down to an art", Chris said happily. "Want us to take you to Blaine's dorm room? He will take _forever_ getting ready otherwise."

"Is… that oaky", Kurt asked.

"Of course it is", Wes said smiling. "Come with me."

Chris grinned but then snapped his fingers and ran. Kurt stared as he and Wes started to walk in the same direction.

"What's flown into him", he asked and looked at Wes. The senior chuckled.

"He's gonna warn the trouble makers that daddy is coming home", Wes said smiling.

"I take it that's you."

"How could you ever guess?" They looked at each other and laughed.

"What happened to Trent by the way?"

"Oh he got what he deserved", Wes smirked. "He won't go spying in a pretty long time... if he knows what's best for him. Why? Did you see him?"

"I saw Mike catch him."

Wes snorted at that.

"He said to tell you hi", Kurt said and saw Wes smile fondly.

"Tell him hi back when you see him." Kurt smiled too. Before they walked the rest of the way in silence. Kurt smiled when he saw the five dorms. They were beautiful and looked homey, at least on the outside. They looked like something from a British movie or television-show. But Kurt feared what it would look like on the inside. When they got to the door of the middle one Wes cracked his knuckles.

"Wait here", he said and Kurt then gaped as Wes scrambled up the vine beside the door, onto the third floor and swung in through an open window. He heard terrified squeaks from inside and a lot of running. Then a little while later he heard someone walk towards the door and Wes opened it.

"Follow me please", he said and they walked inside. Kurt smiled. The dorm wasn't so bad. It was comfy and stylish, clean and… felt homey. When they walked past the common room Wes held his hand up and caught a football that came flying.

"You're aim needs to be adjusted to the right Liam or else you'll be off the team faster than you can say Rumplestiltskin", Wes said and threw the ball back into the room. "Don't break anything."

"Promise!" someone called.

They walked a bit more and Kurt noticed Wes taking an umbrella from a bench, opening it and pulled Kurt in underneath it.

"Hold this", he said. Kurt stared but followed orders and they started up the stairs. They hadn't gotten far when suddenly there was a bomp sound from the umbrella and Kurt saw Wes catch something. It was a water balloon. Wes threw it upwards and there was a splash and a squeak.

"Prefect with guest coming through", he called. "Scram or get stuck taking all laundry bags to the charming laundry ladies."

There were running feet and doors slamming and they walked up the stairs and ended up in a hallway with closed doors on each side.

"Where is everybody", Kurt asked.

"Hiding", Wes said shrugging. "I told you daddy was coming home."

Kurt laughed and they walked up to the fifth door on the left. Wes knocked on it before entering and Kurt followed, closing and leaving the umbrella in the hallway. He smiled when he saw Blaine and David sit on Blaine's bed playing video games.

"Blaine Kurt's here", Wes said calmly.

"Hi Kurt", Blaine said happily.

"Hiya", David said focusing on the game. He had his tongue stuck out as he concentrated and Kurt smiled.

"I'll be ready in five minutes", Blaine said. "I'm just gonna cream David in Tekken 4 again."

"No you're not", David objected. Wes rolled his eyes and turned to Kurt with an apologetic smile on his face. Kurt smiled back at him and… did Wes just blush? The senior turned back to where his friends were sitting and he took off his blazer before. He hung it over a chair before rolling the sleeves on his shirt up. Kurt grinned as the senior walked over and grabbed both boys by their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow", Blaine said and stood up as Wes pulled him upwards.

"Ouch, ouch, ow, ow, ow, OW!" David screamed and stood up as well. Both of them dropped their controllers.

"Now", Wes said looking between them. "Blaine you have plans with Kurt, the game can wait Kurt can't. He drove two hours to get here and need two hours back so don't waste time okay?"

"Sure, sure", Blaine said holding onto Wes' hand. "I will I will! Sorry!"

"And David you have a three pages long essay to write for your history class tomorrow", Wes went on turning to the other boy. "And you haven't started yet."

"I will I will!" David said. "God Wes let go! That hurts!"

Wes let go of them and they started to rub their ears. There came a crash from next door and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me", he said, taking his blazer and heading for the door. "Good to see you Kurt."

"Yeah", Kurt said looking after the senior as he left. "You too."

The door closed and Kurt turned to the two occupants of the room and crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrows.

"I think your boss gave you orders", he said amused.

"He's not our boss", David grumbled. "We don't _have_ to do what he says."

"But you will do it", Kurt stated.

"Nope", David said and grinned, sitting down on the bed. "I will play some more games and _then _do it. Wes can't boss me around. He talk a big game but don't take actions. He doesn't scare me."

"I heard that", they heard called through the wall and David jumped and started for his desk.

"Maybe I should get started on that essay", he said and blushed. "After all it is due tomorrow and it would hurt me to fail the class because of me being lazy."

"Yeah you do that", Blaine said smiling. "Come on Kurt, let's go check out the Lima Bean!"

"Lima what", Kurt asked but Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him with him.

* * *

Kurt had a wonderful time with Blaine at the Lima Bean. It turned out to be a café where nearly all boys at Dalton and everyone in Westerville went. They talked for hours and found out they had much in common but that they were different as well. Kurt was more into clothes, skin treatments and makeovers than Blaine and Blaine were more into sports than Kurt was. But they had lots of other things in common. Both of them had fallen for straight guys before. Kurt told Blaine about his whole crush on Finn and getting their parents together and Blaine laughed. Kurt drank his coffee smiling a bit but then Blaine said:

"Sounds nearly as bad as what I did to get Wes to fall in love with me."

Kurt choked on is coffee and Blaine hurriedly patted him on the back. Blaine grinned sheepishly as Kurt stared at him.

"What", Kurt asked when he'd gathered himself and Blaine was sitting down again. "What did you do?"

Blaine blushed like a tomato and told him how he had tried to win the senior's, well he was a junior then, heart by doing everything for him. It went so far he even took Wes' laundry down, took his tray in the cafeteria and offered to carry his books and bags and stuff. All this he did to win his heart… but it turned out it really, really, _really_ annoyed the crap out of Wes. The older boy sat Blaine down and told him he was flattered for Blaine doing all this to thank him for being there when Blaine needed him, but it wasn't necessary at all.

"That's when I realized he thought I was only paying him back for helping me when I came to Dalton", Blaine said with a sigh. "But *sigh* what wouldn't I give for the chance to go on at least one date with him."

"Really", Kurt asked and felt a bit jealous.

"Yeah… and I'm not the only one who's had those wishes. Trent, Nick, Jeff, Thad and a few non-Warbler boys have dreamt of going out with him. I think is because we look upon him as a superhero that swipes in and saves us…"

"He's Superman and you're Louise Lane", Kurt teased and Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

"Maybe", he said. "But Wes has a beautiful girlfriend", he said with a sigh. "Dark eyes, dark soul David use to say because she can cut you down or blow up your ego like that… when Wes and she talks you can see how much they love each other and they have a hard love. She calls him Homo and he calls her Bitch, but it is all in good spirit."

Kurt smiled and after a bit the discussion returned to the topic of music and Broadway. That's how their night went and Kurt was still absorbed in it when he and Mercedes were in the cafeteria the next day.

"We have to get there early on Friday", Mercedes told him, waking him from his musing and Kurt cursed. He'd forgotten about _RENT_. "It's league night for little people. They'll buy up all small shoes if they get there first."

"Oh I totally forgot", Kurt said feeling bad inside. "Greg Evigan is starring in _RENT_ at the Community Playhouse and Blaine got us tickets."

"Us as in all of us", Mercedes asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"I think he could only score two…"

Mercedes felt bad and it got worse because Santana and the rest of the Cheerios appeared, throwing away all potater tots.

"Wait", Mercedes told Santana. "Where do you think you're going with those?"

"Principal Sue banned the tots", Santana said.

"She can't do that!"

"They look like deep-fried deer poop", Brittany said and Kurt silently agreed.

"Take it up with Principal Sue", Santana said and they walked off.

"I'll get you some", Kurt began but Mercedes held up her hand cutting him off.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and Kurt even brought Mercedes along to hang with him and Blaine but she didn't seem to like it, neither did she like the idea of him setting her up with Anthony Rashad and she _hated_ Principal Sylvester's idea of banning tots. Kurt didn't really knew what was going on there but he knew she'd done something to Sue's precious car. Schue got fired, Sue turned full-time principal, Holly Holliday became their new coach on fulltime, she got fired and Schue reemployed.

But all of this was really confusing. All Kurt knew was that when Friday came he would look forward going out with Blaine. Now… if just fate wanted _that_ to happen.

* * *

**TBC **


	4. Not the date he imagined

Part 4

Kurt felt satisfied with himself. After his little talk he got Mercedes out of smuggling tots into the school, which would probably send her to jail if Sue got her way. But he was the most proud of the fact that he got to talk about his wonderful Blaine and after that little speech Mercedes agreed to go on a date with Anthony Rashad. Kurt smiled thinking of that. They would make a cute couple.

They had performed a mash up of _Singing In the Rain_ and Rhianna's _Umbrella_. It had been marvelous and now Kurt was waiting outside the school, he had to talk to Mike and ask when they would go to Dalton. He didn't have to wait long because Mike, Tina and the Glee guys soon came out of the doors.

"Hi Kurt", Tina said happily. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was going to ask for a ride", Kurt muttered.

"Puck, Artie, Sam and me are going to go drive to Artie's and play video games", Finn said. "Sorry dude."

"A: Stop calling me dude, B: it is Puck, Arite, Sam and I and C: it's okay."

"You can ride with me and Mike", Tina said and looked at her boyfriend and Mike nodded and when no one looked winked at Kurt. They both enjoyed their little secret friendship. During the entire week when Kurt wasn't with Blaine or Mercedes and Mike wasn't with Tina they talked or texted each other and if they were in a chat-room they invited Chris and Wes to talk too and it was always amusing to say the least. Kurt nodded a thank you and the group broke into two. Kurt rode shotgun while Tina sat in the back when he asked why she said:

"Mercy told me you are going to Westerville and he is too so… Mike can't you take him?"

"Of course", Mike said and winked at Kurt without Tina noticing.

"What are you doing in Westerville Mike", Kurt asked faking confusion.

"Oh uh… I… Um I'm gonna meet some people", Mike said pretending to be a bit insecure on how to get out of this mess. Tina came to his 'rescue'.

"Mike has some friends from his dance classes that lives up there and they asked to hang out", she said.

"And you don't get jealous?" Kurt asked looking at her.

"It's only boys", Tina said smiling. "And they are close as _brothers_ so I don't have to worry."

Both Kurt and Mike had to fight to not start laughing out loud. Because they had both noticed the 'secret' pressure Tina had put on 'brothers' and they both knew exactly who Mike and Kurt were going to meet in Westerville.

"And besides I trust Mike", Tina said making sure her skirt was lying correctly. "I mean, there are cheerleaders around him all the time but he still only has eyes for me."

"Always", Mike said as they drove towards Tina's house. They soon reached it and she jumped out, after kissing Mike goodbye of course. She waved at them all the way to her house and when they drove off… the two boys started to laugh.

"She is gonna kill me when she realize you know about my brothers", Mike chuckled.

"And she's going to kill me for not telling her that you told me you have brothers", Kurt said and smiled. "Speaking of which… are you planning to do something special this weekend?"

"Well I'm gonna stay with dad, the guys and Maria, we don't really have anything planned. We might have to go to one of dad's _many_ dinner parties."

"I take it you like that", Kurt said with a soft smile. Mike grimaced.

"It's boring and I hate the suits and the music", Mike said with a sigh. "None of the girls really want to dance so I usually dance with Chris, Maria or Wes."

"Chris and Wes can dance?" Kurt asked.

"Well Wes is phenomenal at ballroom dancing, well the Standards anyway."

"Who are they again?"

"Waltz, Viennese Waltz, tango, foxtrot and quickstep… but Wes also has a killer jive. Chris is king of Latino dances and I am the ultimate ruler of them all."

Kurt smiled and remembered Chris' words the first time he met him:

"_Like dad says: 'You got the voice, Mike got the dancing feet and I got the whole package'!"_

They drove on, talking about everything that had happened that week and just small talk to get to know each other better. Kurt had no idea Mike loved Gene Kelly, but after hearing it… he should've known better than to _not_ think that. Mike's favorite movies were actually _Singing In the Rain_ and _An American In Paris_. They talked about everything between heaven and earth and soon arrived at Dalton, knowing each other far better than before.

* * *

They walked up to the dorm Kurt knew Blaine had his room, he had taken out his phone to call him but realized it was dead and Mike realized that so was his own. They were about to open the door to enter when something short and fast tackled them off of the small stair outside of the dorm.

"NO!" this something yelled.

"Chris?" Mike asked confused and looked up at his younger brother that was lying spread over both Mike and Kurt. "What are you doing?"

Kurt was staring up at the sky in utter confusion.

"Christopher Meilin Chang Montgomery", a stern voice said and Chris was hoisted off of the two other boys. "I told you to stop them… not tackle them as if it was a football game!"

"But you said to keep them from going in and they were about to open the door", Chris whined and looked up at his oldest brother. "I had to stop them before they got infected."

"Infected", Mike asked rubbing the back of his head, he'd hit it when Chris tackled them.

"Einstein's been infected by some stomach virus", Wes explained pulling Kurt up.

"Einstein", Kurt asked confused.

"The dorms are named Einstein, Darwin, Newtown, Copernicus and Nobel", Chris said happily.

"Why are you guys out here then", Mike asked looking at Wes, as the older boy pulled him up.

"Chris and I were at home last night and that's when the virus broke out", Wes explained. "First David called in to the nurse, then Blaine, then George and so on. The entire building is in quarantine… which you would know if you had learned how to read." Wes pointed at the door that had a big sign on it. On the sign it was written that the dorm was not to be entered.

"But", Kurt asked and looked at Wes almost in despair. "Blaine and I were going to see _RENT_ tonight."

Wes put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to the side of the building. Kurt understood and they walked around. Wes picked up a small stone and threw it at a window. There was no answer. Wes instead took out his phone and turned it on speaker.

"Hello", came a weak voice on the other side.

"Hello Blaine", Wes said cheerfully. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"Like my stomach is on fire and that it wants to kill me. What do you want?"

"Kurt's here."

"What?" Blaine sounded confused. "He didn't get my message?"

"Doesn't looks like it."

"My phone died Blaine", Kurt called over Wes' shoulder. "I couldn't get the message that you're sick."

"I called Wes and he tried to call Mike", Blaine rasped out. "Didn't he know?"

"Mike's phone has also been dead", Kurt answered in embarrassment.

The phone was silent and Wes noticed Kurt suck a bit on his lip with a faint blush on his cheek and an air of disappointment around him. Wes smiled and put a gentle hand on his shoulder and Kurt looked at him with sad eyes. Wes then turned to the phone.

"You know Blaine I still got those tickets you wanted to buy from me for overprize", he said and Kurt stared at him. "Was it because of this?"

Silence on the other side and then a groan.

"Wes you promised not to say anything", Blaine groaned out miserably. "I… I promised to take Kurt but forgot I didn't have the tickets. Kurt I'm sorry."

"It's okay Blaine", Kurt mumbled. "Guess I'll just take the bus back to-"

"You could go with Wes", David's voice was heard in the background of the phone and Kurt realized Blaine also had his phone on speaker.

"What", Kurt and Wes both said.

"Wes is just as a big _RENT-_fan as you and Blaine", David said. "He could take you and then drive you home!"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on the Mont-"

"It's okay Kurt", Wes said smiling at him, cutting him off again. "I don't mind and I bet those two smiling idiots don't mind." He nodded at Mike and Chris.

"Oh boy a Friday night without the boss in the house", Chris said and started to bounce up and down. "The things we can do!"

Kurt smiled at the younger boy's eagerness and Mike also looked as if it was the best day of his life. Kurt wondered what the two of them would do all by themselves… and what chaos would occur. Wes was thinking the same thing Kurt realized when the older boy said:

"Oh sweet ABBA save us."

Kurt stared at him.

"You did _not_ just say that", he said staring at the head Warbler.

"Said what", Wes asked confused. "What's wrong with ABBA?"

"It's all disco and so 70's and 80's and their clothes and style just makes me wanna barf."

"Okay I can agree that their style back then was a little… out there. But frankly I think Lady Gaga is worse."

Kurt looked as if someone slapped him in the face.

"Lady Gaga is the greatest artist of our time", Kurt said waving his finger at Wes.

"Who wears a meat-dress", Wes said dryly.

"That's beside the point! Her music and personality touches millions of people!"

"But her songs are of the kind that gives any normal person a killer head-ache. I don't understand her."

"Wes you are on thin ice now", Mike said grinning.

"Right…" Wes turned to his phone. "Gotta go boys, I'll handle Kurt and you just handle yourselves. Get better soon okay?"

"Okay", Blaine rasped, but sounding amused. "Be careful Wes and Kurt I'm sorry."

Kurt didn't answer because he was staring at Wes with big eyes and his mouth hanging open. Wes chuckled.

"He says it's okay Blaine talk to you soon", Wes said and cut the call. He then turned to Kurt and found a finger aimed at his face.

"Lady Gaga is a goddess with meaningful and touchy songs", Kurt said. "Do _not_ talk bad about her."

"I don't", Wes said and smirked. "I just share my opinion with you, like you share yours with me." Kurt was about to say something when Wes grabbed his hand.

"Let's get to the car so we can drop these two nitwits off at home and then get going", Wes said. "Heaven knows I need a musical to relief all the stress I'm under."

Wes dragged Kurt way from the building, closely followed by Mike who was giving Chris a piggy-back ride.

* * *

"The show doesn't start for a few hours", Kurt said reading on the tickets. "What will we do in the meantime?"

"We can hang out at our place", Chris said happily. "The guys aren't home so it will be just us four. Hey Wes do you think you can make your famous pizza? Pretty please." Wes looked at his younger brother over his shoulder, Mike was driving this time.

"Why", he asked.

"Because you love me so much", Chris asked. "I am your favorite after all."

"My favorite battery-bunny anyway", Wes said and ruffled Chris' hair and the younger boy pouted. "I don't have favorite brothers. You all mean the world to me."

"Aw", it slipped from Kurt and he blushed and covered his mouth with his hands as three Asian boys stared at him, without blinking and thankfully they were at a stop light so the car wasn't moving. Kurt blushed underneath the stare of those three dark eyes that looked really different. Mike's looked shocked, Chris' looked amused and Wes' eyes were soft.

"Sorry", Kurt mumbled and looked at his lap… but then the Montchangs started to laugh. Kurt's head snapped up and he saw them laugh merrily.

"He's so cute!" Chris said and threw his arms around Kurt. "Can we keep him? Please? He's the cutest and funniest thing ever! Please can't we keep him?"

"I don't mind", Kurt piped up smiling, hugging Chris back.

"We can't afford it", Mike teased.

"But please", Chris begged him, giving him puppy eyes. "He can sleep in my room and I'll feed him. He's not so big so he won't eat a lot."

"And will you groom him, bath him and take him on walks", Wes asked calmly.

"I will", Chris said with begging eyes. "If he doesn't prefer to bath himself. But I can groom him and take him out for walks and play with him."

The car was silent.

"I won't take much space and I don't eat a lot", Kurt piped up.

"See", Chris said as he and Kurt held each other closer. "Can't we keep him?"

"No", Mike said with a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure his family needs him, as well as the New Directions."

"Aw", Chris whined. "Daddy please can we keep him?"

"You heard your mother", Wes said and ruffled Chris' hair. "Kurt's already spoken for."

"Aw", Chris and Kurt whined playfully.

"But we can keep him for as long as it is okay with them", Wes said and smiled.

"Yay!" Chris and Kurt cheered.

"Thanks daddy, thanks mom", Chris said hugging his brothers.

"That's", Mike began. "Hey!"

"What is it mom", Chris asked grinning and Wes started laughing. Kurt started to laugh too and Chris followed.

"I'm not your mom!" Mike objected as the other three laughed. Now it had dawned on him that Wes had called him Chris' mother. The other three just laughed and Mike soon joined in, just as the light turned green.

* * *

"Who knew that McKinley was such a shithole", Chris said as the four sat around a table in the kitchens to eat Wes' second home made pizza. "Ow!"

"Langauge", Wes scolded lightly after tapping him on the head with a plastic spatula. Chris grumbled something before he said:

"Kurt you and Mike gotta get out of there."

"We can't just leave the others Chris", Mike said taking a bite from his pizza slice just as Wes sat down between him and Kurt.

"What he mean is he can't leave Tina", Wes said calmly and Chris pouted.

"But I miss you!" he said and Mike smiled and took his younger brother's hand in his.

"I miss you too buddy", he said. "But you got the guys here and at Dalton and I don't."

Chris sighed.

"I know", he mumbled. "I just… I looked forward to you starting at Dalton so much."

"And I would have if I hadn't fallen for Tina", Mike said. "And if I wasn't needed at McKinley. Then I would join without even blinking."

"Well we're happy we have you", Kurt said happily. "We need you and your dance moves, no matter what Rachel says."

"Oh Rachel Berry", Wes and Chris said with chuckles.

"You know about Rachel?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Mike likes to vent to us when Rachel is being far too annoying", Chris said happily. "Her and Finn."

"You get annoyed by Finn", Kurt asked and turned to Mike.

"Don't you?" Mike said smiling.

"At times he is annoying but he means well."

"Yeah right", Chris snorted.

"Chris", Wes scolded. "Be nice."

"What", Kurt asked. "Am I missing something?"

Mike sucked on his lip, Wes smiled softly and Chris was grinning. The youngest Montchang started to tell Kurt about how Finn kissed Rachel when he was with Quinn, how he used Rachel to get a scholarship, how they knew he left Rachel because she was 'bad' for his reputation, how he put football before his friends in Glee and how he was just annoying.

"He might think of himself a lot", Kurt mumbled. "But he is a good guy inside."

"Deep inside", Mike muttered.

"I thought you're good friends Mike", Kurt said. "Wait… how did you know about the auditorium kiss and the using part`"

"The auditorium kiss I witnessed and Finn told me the other part… Finn always depends on his friends to be there for him but he can't reciprocate. Last year there was a moment where I needed his help but he just hurried off… letting the football team slushie me and Matt. Finn also only watched as Matt got beaten up during the summer… that's why he transferred."

Mike looked sad.

"What kind of friend is that", he asked. Wes put his arm around his shoulders and Chris got up and walked around the table and hugged Mike from behind. Kurt watched them. They were so close and they cared for each other so much. Mike had still been holding Chris' hand before the younger boy got up. Wes caught Kurt's gaze and smiled.

"Now let's talk about happier things boys", he said and Mike and Chris looked at him. "Let's put our show-faces back on when we talk about McKinley and let us not have them slip no matter what, okay?"

"Like when you sprained your ankle during that _RENT_ production last summer", Mike said cheekily and Wes sent him a look. "The idiot performed the entire show with a sprained ankle." The last he said facing Kurt. Chris had gone back to his seat and was grinning while he ate his pizza. Kurt was staring at Wes who was blushing.

"First of all", Wes said ignoring the stare and turned to Mike. "It wasn't sprained; I just twisted it a little when I jumped off of that table wearing those high heeled shoes."

"Why on Earth did _you_ jump off of a table wearing" Kurt began but then his eyes widened and he pointed at Wes. "Oh my Gaga you played _Angel_?"

Wes rolled his eyes at the reaction while Mike and Chris sniggered.

"Yeah", Wes said. "I played Angel a few times, but I was mostly Steve."

"But…" Kurt said. "Where did you play?"

"Here in Westerville", Chris said happily. "Wes was part of the company for about three weeks before we had to go to Asian Camp."

"You two went as well", Kurt asked them and both boys nodded. "As what?"

"I went as a martial arts instructor and camp supervisor while Chris went as a painting teacher", Wes explained.

"Wes and Chris helped me and Tina out at times when Tina needed a duet partner", Mike explained.

"Wes also played the piano when Mike and Tee kissed in front of all the kids", Chris teased. "I have it on camera somewhere!"

"Oh I want to see that", Kurt said happily.

"We don't have time but I am sure Chris can get the camera out before we get back", Wes said getting up. "Let's go Kurt or we'll miss the show."

Kurt smiled and got up and the two left the house and when they were gone Chris looked at Mike.

"You think they're gonna fall in love", he asked. "I'd love to have Kurt in the family."

"I don't know", Mike said. "Kurt has it really bad for Blaine…"

"But if we know Blaine right…"

"He won't notice and will fall for someone else and…"

"Then Wes will have a chance!"

Mike smiled at Chris' eagerness and then took a bite of his pizza.

* * *

Kurt had to admit, watching _RENT_ with one Wes Montgomery was really fun. They sang along with all the songs, like most of the audience did. They even took different roles and sang along. The funniest part Kurt thought was when they sang _Tango Maureen_ and the part that got his stomach to flutter happened to be _I'll Cover You_. Kurt could understand why Wes had played _Angel_ and _Steve_ because when he sang their parts it sounded amazing. When the show was over the two boys stood up and cheered. As they walked outside of the theater the clock was just around 8.

"I feel like doing something more", Kurt said with a small sigh.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Wes asked smiling at him.

"No the pizza we ate back at your place was enough."

"How about a cup of coffee then?" Wes asked and nodded at a small café on the other side of the street. Kurt nodded and they soon found themselves at a table. They talked about musicals for a long time, realizing they had the same favorite, _Wicked_. But after a while they became quiet, thinking of what to say.

"I um liked your dad's house a lot", Kurt said. "But… there's just one thing."

"What", Wes asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Why… why were there ramps and elevators?"

Wes froze in his movement and lowered his cup.

"I should've known you'd notice them even though they were masked", he said with a sad smile. Their house had many starecases and the house looked old. All the ramps and lifts had been masked to look like part of the decoration, for many reasons. But Kurt had spotted them anyway.

"Something happened a few years ago so we needed them", Wes went on explaining. "Now we just keep them because someday our elder relatives might need them… or if someone gets hurt."

"The… thing that happened", Kurt asked feeling a bit uneasy. "Is… is it the reason you and Chris stayed in Westerville? You said your father 'got' you because you are the oldest and Chris because he needed it the most."

Wes sighed and looked at Kurt with a serious look on his face.

"Kurt, what I'm going to tell you will never leave this café alright?" he said and Kurt nodded. Wes ran a hand over his face. "Our parents separated when I was ten, which makes Mike nine and Chris seven. A few years before that Chris got ganged up on by a racist gang in Westerville. They beat him badly and he temporarily lost the use of his legs. He was in a coma for four days. The guys beat him up because they wanted our family out of Westerville… Calling us chinks and other stuff.

Chris had gone out to play with his friends, even though the nanny was told to keep him at home unless Mike and I were with him. Those boys left him when the racists came. Chris had been calling out for mom and dad during the beating, then Mike and I. Mom and dad didn't come… Mike and I did. We ran at those guys and hit them with the baseball bats we were carrying from the park. When they were about to jump us too dad and our uncles came and saved us, the police arrived at the same time. We thought Chris was dead… for days Mike and I thought he was dead."

Kurt felt tears sting in his eyes and saw Wes wipe at his own. Wes sniffled before he continued.

"When he woke up… Chris didn't trust any grownup around him, unless Mike and I were in the room with him. He had the hardest trusting mom and dad so Mike and I had to talk to him about everything… I took care of both of them because Mike also started to doubt in our parents. They were never home anyway before that… but after what happened to Chris the loathing from Chrike got worse. What kind of parents can't defend their own kids? That was the question they asked me once. They also asked if mom and dad didn't love us and that's why they're never home. I had them, our parents and I go to a therapist so that we could sort things out."

"How old… was Chris when…"

"Four", Wes said with a sigh. "Mike was six and I seven."

"And you got the family to a therapist by the age of seven?"

"No I was ten… and I had help... my teacher and one uncle helped me get everything planned. That's when mom and dad confessed that they had met someone else. Us kids had suspected it because mom was always happy when she came home from dinner with a friend of hers and dad was the same. Dad was the only one of the pair that could afford therapy for us and the stuff Chris needed."

"But Chris seems to love them so much now."

"Dad and mom saved me. We were at a competition Mike and I attended, Michael and Maria was there too. When we were about to leave the car I was sitting in was hit by another and ended up in the port. We were in New York. Michael and dad jumped in without thinking. They got me out of the car but I'd gotten hit in the head though and nearly drowned. Michael and dad got me ashore and mom performed CPR and saved me while Maria kept watch over Chrike. Chris realized, also after talking with the therapist so much, that mom and dad loved us and would always be there if need be. He also saw it when I came out to them by the age of ten and they accepted me without hesitation."

Kurt stared at him.

"But is everything okay now?" he asked.

"At times Chris get nightmares from the beating", he said. "But other than that he's fine. Oh look at the time, I guess I better get you back to Lima before your family thinks I've kidnapped you." He got up and Kurt knew the subject should be dropped now. But he was wondering... was the nanny that neglected Chris the reason Wes didn't trust nannies to keep an eye on him and Chrike?

* * *

The drive back to Lima was spent with the two of them singing duets from every musical they could think off, talking about books, movies, games, music and a bit about clothes. Wes wasn't as in to it as Kurt but he enjoyed the conversation anyway. They also talked a bit about Glee Club and enjoyed each other's stories and neither of them could wait to see the other perform at sectionals in a few weeks. When they reached Kurt's house they shared a friendly hug.

"Thanks Wes", Kurt said. "I had fun."

"Me too friend Kurt", Wes said. "I'll make sure Blaine can be there for your next date."

Kurt smiled and then opened the car door and stepped outside but then he turned.

"Thank you for telling me about Chris and all that", he said. "It makes me feel trusted."

"I trust a very few people with that story Kurt", Wes said with a smile. "Only those I like a hell of a lot gets to hear that story."

Kurt blushed a bit.

"You like me?" he asked.

"Of course", Wes said and smiled again. "Talk to you soon?"

"Yeah", Kurt said. "Safe drive Wes."

"Thanks Kurt."

Kurt closed the door and waved to Wes as he drove off. He then nearly skipped to his house and told Carole everything, except of the story, of his night.

* * *

Wes on the other hand returned home to the Spanish inquisition. Mike and Chris demanded to know when he was going to ask Kurt out, told him they'd be great together, demanded to know details and all that… however all that got abandoned when a small boy came into the room. When he saw Wes he ran up to him.

"Dada!" he shouted and jumped into Wes' arms.

"Hi there sport", he said and hugged the kid close.

"Dada", the boy only said and rested his head on Wes' shoulder.

* * *

**TBC **


	5. Furt

Part 5

Kurt was confused to say the least. After the weekend he came to school Monday morning and was grabbed by his father and Carole in the parking lot and they demanded he'd bring them to Finn. Which he did. He had a slight idea of what was going on so he couldn't keep that goofy smile off of his face. Soon they found Finn and he turned to them and looked confused.

"Oh", he said. "What's going on? Is this one of those interventions, 'cause…"

"If it is then it's for both of us", Kurt said sounding just a little bit scared. "They bombarded me and forced me to bring them to you."

"Okay come on tell 'em", Burt said happily.

"No, no", Carole said.

"We said in the car-"

"Come on, please. You. Please."

"All right", Burt said and then smiled. "So you know how I drive Carole to work every Tuesday?" Both boys nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, today I drove here and we snuck into that classroom where Kurt introduced us, very romantic of me I might add and I-"

"He proposed!" Carole cut in grinning happily. "He proposed!"

"Ah! You stole the punch line! Come on!" They kissed while Finn looked confused and Kurt looked ecstatic.

"Wow", Finn said. "This just happened?"

"Oh dad", Kurt said and checked out the ring on Carole's finger.

"We wanted the two of you to be the first to know", Carole said.

"Yeah after those kids in that homeroom", Burt said and Finn stared at him in shock. "Come on. Family hug? Ah?"

They all hugged, Finn a bit reluctant and Kurt was more ecstatic about it. Finn noticed people looking at them and felt embarrassed.

"I'm so excited", Carole said when the hug ended. "And-and nervous-"

"Don't be, don't be", Kurt assured her and took her hands.

"Okay", she said.

"Oh, my God this is just what I needed. I will take care of it from here. I have a trunk full of wedding magazines hidden under my bed. I'm thinking of a russet and cognac theme. Those are colors Finn", he added when he saw the confused look on his soon-to-be-stepbrother's face. "Fall wedding colors. Autumnal."

"Nothing too extravagant Kurt", Burt said smiling a bit. "Okay? We're gonna use whatever savings we have. We are spending it on the honeymoon." Carole looked at him. "That's right. We're going to Waikiki. We're gonna go to the hotel where they put up the guest stars on _Lost_." Carole looked shocked and then turned to her son.

"Finn", she said. "You… you haven't said anything."

"Uh", Finn said. "I-I guess I'm just kind of stunned."

"Hey don't worry", Burt said. "I'm already looking for a bigger house, one where everybody's gonna get their own rooms, alright?"

"Come on honey", Carole said. "Be happy for me."

Finn smiled. "I am mom."

"All right, now listen", Burt said and then pointed at his son. "Kurt, Mr. Wedding-Planner I want you to take care of one thing. I don't care about the food or the booze at this party but I want one heck of a band. I've been eating right, I have been exercising and I want to boogie with Carole at this wedding. And I will boogie."

"All right", Kurt said clapping his hands together. "It's already taking care of dad. I'm gonna hire the New Directions as your band. Right? It won't cost you a cent. They're cheap, they're available. Long story short… You're having a Glee wedding."

* * *

Kurt soon found himself in the library planning the wedding. He jumped when someone dropped into the chair beside him, fearing it was Karofsky. But it was just Mike.

"Hey dude, what are you doing", Mike asked putting his science books on the table.

"I'm planning a wedding", Kurt answered smiling slightly.

"Oh… whose?" Mike said as he opened his books.

"Finn didn't tell you?" Kurt looked up and Mike did as well.

"Nope", he said. "Why? Should he have? Oh please tell me he and Rachel aren't getting married."

Kurt laughed.

"No, no", he said. "It's my dad and Finn's mom."

"Sweet", Mike said grinning. "And you're planning the wedding?"

"Yes."

"How is it coming along?" Mike asked closing his books and turned to Kurt's papers.

"Oh fine, I need to find a cheap but good catering and a place to be at, then the rest is done."

"Why don't you ask Wes about it?"

Kurt smiled. "Mike I know Wes is good at cooking but he can't make all the food by himself."

"No, no, no", Mike said laughing. "You misunderstood me. Wes helps Maria out with her catering business sometimes. They are cheap and delicious; all recipes are either Wes or Maria's. If you asked Wes he could ask Maria and you'll get the food even cheaper."

"Seriously", Kurt asked and looked at the Asian beside him.

"Yeah", Mike said grinning. "And as for space… my stepdad has this huge ballroom-place he lets people hire but if I ask him he might let us borrow it. He said no one is going to hire it until New Years Eve anyway."

"Oh Mike really? You'd do that for my dad and Carole?"

"Of course", Mike said happily. "We're friends after all Kurt and I like to help my friends out."

"But won't it cost-"

"It won't cost that much I swear and Maria even have her own waiter staff and Wes and Chris can help out, they, we, do it all the time. I think they'll enjoy it… things at Dalton are pretty tuff right now… lots of tests and other stuff going on. They'd love the relaxation it will bring."

"Well can you at least-"

"On it", Mike said and took out his phone and started to write a text. "Let _me_ know if you need some help with teaching the old folks to dance."

Kurt laughed and continued with the planning and Mike soon got an answer from Wes and he showed it to Kurt. It said:

"Tell Kurt everything is taken care of. Michael is honored to help and Maria is over the moon."

Kurt smiled and hugged Mike, thanking him over and over again. Mike hugged him back saying:

"What are friends for?"

* * *

The next day Kurt stood by his locker when Finn walked up to him.

"Hey", he said. "Uh I've been reviewing this itinerary and I don't really get it. Are you sure we should release 300 live doves indoors? Won't that get kind of messy?"

"That's why we feed them glitter Finn", Kurt explained.

"Oh", Finn said and grinned but it faded quickly. "Well look. I've been thinking about it. I really want to do something special for the wedding and I want to take this opportunity to sort of remind everyone that I'm, you know, a leader."

"Have you been talking to Mike by any chance?"

"Um… no? Wait have you?"

"No…" Kurt said. "But I have the perfect idea. After you walk your mom down the aisle and give her away to my dad-"

"Incredibly creepy", Finn said and started to walk off before Kurt could finish and that hurt Kurt quite a bit. But he went on.

"-and give your speech to the newlyweds, which I will write, although you are free to suggest overall themes you and Carole will have a lovely mother-and-son dance in front of everyone."

"That's a terrible idea", Finn said smiling goofily. "Everybody knows I'm the worst dancer."

"Finn trust me on this", Kurt said. "I've been planning weddings since I was two. My Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations they were like Fleetwood Mac."

"I guess if I could pull it off, it would make me seem like a cool stud", Finn said grinning.

"Totally", Kurt whispered.

"Thanks", Finn said happily and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "It's a plan." He hurried off. When Finn was gone Kurt closed the door to his locker… and there was Karofsky. The bigger boy walked closer to him and Kurt was really afraid. Especially not after the kiss and the death threat.

"I don't want you near me", he said shakily. Karofsky just smirked and poked him in the chest and took one of the wedding decorations Kurt was holding.

"Can I have this", he asked and then walked off. "Thanks." When he was gone Mr. Schue arrived and they went to the principal's office. Where Kurt was told Sue couldn't do anything at the moment so they returned to Glee.

* * *

Mike was seeing red, Tina had just asked him to tell Karofsky to back off Kurt and of course Mike said he would. He knew Artie was in on it too… but no one else and that pissed him off. He understood why Puck wasn't in, he'd be sent back to juvie... but Sam and Finn? Especially Finn!

Mike had called up Wes and talked to him about this, asking him what to do. He knew he couldn't really use his martial arts training unless Karofsky went at him… because it was against the law otherwise. Wes told him just to use the death glare he uses to send Chris when the kid makes fun of him or annoys him. Mike knew that would work… hopefully. Karofsky was bigger than Chris after all.

"God Wes I wish you and Chris were both here to help", he said into his phone. "Karofsky would be scared of you and Azimio would think twice before jumping in to help."

"If they are smart they won't do anything because they know who your friends are", Wes assured him. "And don't worry, if he puts a finger on you or this Artie kid I will personally come over there and kick his ass so hard his seeds will feel it… every single one of them."

"Wes you scare me sometimes…" Mike smiled. "Will you be there for the wedding?"

"Serving duty, me and Chris both. Maria wanted you too but I told her you're attending the wedding so… oh and Michael said he'd let them borrow the place for free… unless something gets destroyed but I figured you and I'll pay for it in that case."

Mike smiled. "You're the best brother ever. Is Chris and the kid alright? I haven't talked to them for a while."

"The kid's alright the last I heard, he misses us all dad says and I understand it. Chris is dating this girl so I-"

"Wait what?"

"I know it came as a shock for me too. Anyway he's dating so I barely see him."

"Any nightmares?"

"Nope… not in a while. Oh shit gotta go bro there's a risk of a fire hazard at the table beside me."

"Bye Wes, go save the world."

"Save the idiots who's lighting it on fire you mean? Tell Kurt I said hi."

"Will do", Mike said and hung up before heading to football practice.

* * *

He was nervous during the whole thing but afterwards… he forgot all that. He nodded to Artie and they went to Karofsky's locker. The bigger boy had already showered and changed.

"Stop picking on Kurt", Artie told him.

"Do you mind", Karofsky sneered. "I'm changing."

"We're serious", Mike nearly yelled and slammed Karofsky's locker shut, nearly hitting his hands. Everyone stared at the usually calm Asian who was right now… furious.

"This is a warning", Mike said.

"Oh yeah? What ya gonna do?"

Mike smirked and said:

"Oh I think you know what _he_ and I can do."

Karofsky paled a little but didn't get time to answer because Artie said:

"From now on you're gonna leave him alone."

"Look", Karofsky sneered at them. "If he wants to be a homo that's up to him, but don't rub it in my face."

"We're not asking you", Artie said with a bit menace in his voice.

"Yeah we're done talking about this", Mike said stepping closer. "Just back off alright?"

"Look you back off!" Karofsky yelled and pushed Mike backwards. He tripped over Artie who also fell to the floor. Mike jumped up and when Karofsky swung at him he grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him over his head and slammed him onto the floor. Everyone stared, Mike just growled before turning to Artie.

"Artie you okay", he asked.

Karofsky got up and ran at him, but Sam jumped him and they started fighting. Mike cursed himself for turning his back on his opponent, but he turned his attention back to Artie. Then Beiste came in.

"Hey, hey, hey what's going on", she yelled. "Get up! Get up here! Get up!" She broke them apart and held them apart.

"What the hell's going on here?" she then yelled.

* * *

Later they were all gathered in Glee. They had told Kurt and the girls everything.

"Dude was a wild animal", Mike said.

"Manimal", Artie agreed.

"I'm so turned on by you right now", Brittany whispered to him, while Quinn took care of Sam.

"How bad does it look", Sam asked.

"It's pretty hot actually", she said smiling at him.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to jump into that beat-down", Puck said clearly frustrated.

"You shouldn't have had to if I hadn't turned my back on Karofsky", Mike said and rubbed his shoulder. "I guess I'm not such a good slammer after all."

"Dude you were amazing", Artie said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah like… was that judo or something", Sam asked.

"Um… yeah…" Mike mumbled and blushed. "He just pissed me off…"

"Me too", Artie said. "At least Sam got him pretty bad as well… that what he gets for messing with our friend."

"You don't have to worry Kurt", Mike said looking at Kurt with a soft smile. "You're friends will always have your back." Kurt smiled at him slightly.

"Where were you Finn", Santana asked glaring at said boy.

"I was still out on the field okay", Finn said. "I totally would have given him a beat-down if I'd been there."

"The fact is this shouldn't have gone down without you Finn", Mercedes said. "You should have been leading the charge."

"Lay off Finn everyone", Kurt said. "It isn't his problem. It's none of your problems, actually. But thank you for what you did. Especially Sam."

"Serious", Mike said looking at the blonde. "An epitome of a leader." Kurt noticed Sam smirk and Finn looking crestfallen. That's when Schue arrived.

"What's going on", he asked. "What happened to Sam's eye?"

"He stood up to Karofsky", Quinn explained.

"All the guys did", Tina added. "Well… not Finn."

"Is everyone okay", Schue asked worriedly. "Do we all need to go talk to Principal Sylvester?"

"No", Sam hurriedly said, not wanting anyone to get into trouble. "Uh I got in a few good licks too, so we can just call it even. And maybe this will send a warning to Karofsky, telling him to back off Kurt."

Schue walked up to said boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Kurt", he asked and Kurt nodded. "All right guys. Let's take our places, we got a wedding to prepare for." They practiced for a few hours until the school day was over.

* * *

Kurt walked out of the school and towards the parking lot, maybe he could get a ride with Mike, Mercedes or the Cheerios? But then a car honked it's horn and Kurt looked up seeing Wes lean against his car.

"Yo Hummel", he said grinning. "Need a ride?"

"Wes", Kurt said happily and hurried over and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here to pick up Mike and then some stuff from mom's place. She has these wonderful dried cherries that we plan to use in the desert for the wedding, not the cake of course.

We've been thinking of a chocolate and vanilla sponge with strawberry filling in one layer and raspberries and chocolate whipped cream in another. The cake itself will be five floors stacked so we need inspiration for the other three, right I was heading to your place as well to ask Burt and Carole what they want in those. We'll dress the whole cake in a fondant that matches the colors of the wedding and decorate it with chocolate and sugar flowers and at the top an eagle and a dove."

Kurt laughed. "You sound so gay right now."

"Oh trust me darling I can become much worse."

"Wait a minute... an eagle and a dove?"

Wes smiled and sang softly:

**You and I touch the sky  
The eagle and the dove  
Nightingales we keep our sails  
Filled with love  
And love it seems made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me  
**  
"That was beautiful", Kurt said smiling. "What was it?"

"Part of Paul Williams' _Flying Dreams_", Wes answered with a smile.

"Hey!" they heard someone call and Santana stalked towards them.

"Uh oh", Wes said grinning. "Bitch coming in."

"What", Kurt asked and then stared in shock as Santana threw her arms around Wes' neck and hugged him.

"Homo what are you doing here?" she asked. "How do you know Kurt?"

"Hi Bitch", Wes answered and hugged her back. "Kurt came to Dalton to spy, that's where I met him and I'm actually here in business."

"Oh", she asked looking at him. She held her harms around his neck and he had his around her waist. "What kind of business."

"You know the catering firm I work for?"

"Yes… so gay."

"Anyway, they are delivering the food and deserts and cake to the wedding Kurt is planning and my boss sent me out here to ask the happy couple what they want in their wedding cake. I don't know the address so I met up with Kurt here to tell me."

"Oh… so does that mean I'll be allowed to taste some of your best food Homo?"

"Yes Bitch."

She smiled a gentle smile, a smile of a kind Kurt had never seen on her face. She hugged Wes close and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you", she said. "We must hang out soon."

"How about a shopping spree this weekend", Wes asked her gently. "I saw this blue and black horizontal stripped dress that I think would go perfect with that vest you have… oh and those fantastic shoes as well."

"Really?" she looked at him.

"Yeah girl they'll make you look _hot_."

There was a car sounding its horn behind them and they saw Quinn and Brittany looking rather impatient… well Quinn did, Brittany looked confused. Santana smiled at Wes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you Saturday then", Santana asked and Wes nodded and she ran off. He then turned to Kurt who was staring at him.

"What", he asked.

"Your girl-friend is Santana Lopez?" Kurt shrieked. "The devil in disguise?"

"She's a sweet girl."

"She's evil!"

"She is only evil to people she feels she can't be herself around. She calls me Homo with love and I call her Bitch with love."

"How did you meet her", Kurt asked and they turned to Wes' car and climbed inside to wait for Mike.

"We met at a meeting for trouble kids when I was ten", Wes explained. "Our parents thought both of us were troubled but they didn't read the brochure… the kids there were suicidal, her problem was her attitude and my problem was my distrust in grownups. I didn't trust any nanny with my brothers so dad and Maria and mum and Michael thought it would be good for me. We hit it off right away and only went to the meetings to hang out."

"I can understand why they think she's your girlfriend, you are very tender to her and those hugs looked really lovey-dovey."

"I love her, she's my sister and she loves me too. But we are not attracted to each other… we tried but it didn't work."

"You dated her?"

"I was ten when I came out of the closet to my parents but both mom and dad had a few homophobic relatives that were giving them grief so when I was 15 I tried to become straight by dating Santana and she had had a crush on me so... We dated for two months. We were both… okay but slight miserable when not near each other, we only acted as if everything was okay when we were around the other. We figured that out so we decided to just continue being friends. Mom and dad noticed how miserable I was with pretending to be straight so they begged me to break up with her and become gay again and don't care about what the relatives said."

"So… um have you had sex with her? She has reputation around her to have slept with most boys."

"I was her first", Wes said calmly. He then laughed when Kurt stared at him. Kurt then just shook his head.

* * *

"Did your boys question you after Friday night", Kurt asked after a while in silence.

"Yeah… all of them."

"So not only Chrike?"

"I wish… Blaine wanted to know if you were upset, if you had a good time, if you were mad at him, if you enjoyed the show, what part you enjoyed best, who was the hottest guy onstage, who was the best performer, did you think someone didn't suit their role, did I give you a ride back, did anyone give you trouble, did you meet someone you knew, did you feel safe, are you still upset about Karofsky, he didn't touch you again did he, did I get you home on time, did your dad worry, did you tell him about how Blaine let you down, did you hate him for this, did you know how sorry he was. At the end I said: 'I also had a fun night thank you very much.'"

Kurt laughed as he imagined Blaine saying all this stuff with his eyes big and in puppy-mode… then he realized Wes had mentioned Karofsky and he stopped laughing.

"What", Wes asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no I… Wes what do you know of my situation here?"

"Only what Mike and Blaine have told me, some guy named Karofsky keep harassing you and today Mike and the other boys stood up for you. Why?"

"He…" Kurt bit on his lip and looked to the boy beside him. The boy that Kurt could see cared about him a lot, even though they didn't know each other that well. Kurt felt tears threaten to spill and then felt Wes grab his hand and squeeze in a comforting way.

"Kurt you can trust me", he said and Kurt started crying and told Wes everything about Karofsky, including the death threat and the kiss. Wes was boiling with anger and Kurt could see that… but Wes seemed collected. He took a deep breath and looked out through the window.

"There's Mike", he said and saw Mike hurry towards the car… running actually, after him came Karofsky and Azimio. Wes growled.

"Stay", Wes ordered and opened the car door. Kurt watched him run towards the football players. When they saw him, Azimio grabbed Karofsky by the arm and pulled him the other way. Wes put his arm around Mike and steered him towards the car. Kurt smiled at the other Asian as he jumped into the car.

"You okay", Kurt asked him.

"Yeah…" Mike said. "Karofsky just wanted to pay me back for the slam today… uhm can we go now Wes?"

"Right", Wes said and started the car and they drove off. Kurt smiled and looked at him.

"You certainly made an impact on them", he said. "They ran as soon as they saw you."

"At least this time it's a good thing", Mike teased. "Usually boys run away because they know he's such a stick in the mud and they'd be bored to death around him."

"Oh shut up", Wes said but he was smiling. "I'll drop you off Mike, get the cherries and then Kurt and I'll head out to meet Burt and Carole to discuss the wedding cake."

"Oh boy", Mike said. "I'm looking forward to that!"

The trio laughed.

* * *

"So _you're_ Wes then", Carole asked shaking Wes' hand. The boy smiled.

"Yes ma'am I am", he said. He looked really professional. He wasn't in his Dalton uniform but in black dress pants, black polished shoes and a black turtle-neck. He had an earpiece in his ear and a clipboard and a small cool-bag in his hands. He looked really professional.

"Hm…" Burt grunted. "So the food will not cost as much as any other catering around here?"

"Exactly", Wes explained. "Mrs. Montgomery is very keen on making food everyone can buy while it taste good and looks luxurious. Hers and Mr. Montgomery's day jobs pay for any losses the catering has and they are of the minimum."

"I see… and what will the menu be?"

"The appetizers will be either a grilled toast with shrimps on it and a salad with lemon-dressing or a risotto with scallops and we also have fried asparagus encircled in bacon and an aioli to it. We have vegan food and food for allergists as well. As main course we will serve a buffet with various meats, fish, and vegetables and to that potato gratin, fries or potato salad. There will be a large supply of fruit and vegetables as well, as well as food for allergists. For desert there will be a wedding cake or fresh berries, fruits and whipped cream, a trifle or chocolate cake with cherries on top. I am actually here to discuss the filling of your five story cake."

"Five stories", Carole asked shocked. "So many?"

"We can reduce them if you like ma'am. I bring samples with me so that you can decide what cake you want."

He put the bag on the table and just then Finn and Rachel entered.

"What's going on", Finn asked. "Who's this dude?"

"He's from the catering company", Burt said. "He's going to let us try some cake so we can decide what kind we like."

"Join us", Wes said smiling. "It will be enough for you as well and there will be vegan cake as well."

He put out all the test pieces and they started to taste.

"Oh my God I'm in heaven", Kurt said. "Wes you have to make this cake on my birthday." He pointed at the red velvet cake with vanilla filling. Wes smiled but noted down everything that got said as the test went on. He left a few hours later and Carole noticed the big hug Kurt gave him and she started to wonder…

"I like that kid", Burt said and turned to Kurt. "He's polite, smart, funny and came well-prepared."

"He looks like one of those rich posh-boys", Finn said and Kurt glared at him.

"For your information he is rich yes but nice and kind and very polite because that is how a boy should be."

"When he talked about the cake choices he made us he sounded… he sounded…"

"Watch it", Carole warned him. "Yes the boy was obviously gay."

Finn turned to Kurt.

"Is he your boyfriend", he asked and Kurt blushed.

"No!" he snapped.

"No that's Blaine Finn", Rachel explained with a smile.

"No", Kurt said again. "Blaine and Wes are just my friends. Although… I am falling for Blaine."

Carole smiled at the boy that was going to be her stepson but she felt that if Kurt did get together with someone… it would probably not be Blaine. She and Burt had met the boy and they were cute together and seemed to be good friends but… there was something around Wes and Kurt that told her that it would… one day be the two of them that walked hand in hand down the streets of Lima or Westerville.

* * *

"Aw I hate this", Chris groaned and pulled at his turtle neck, his very tight turtle neck. He and Wes stood by the doors dressed in tight black clothes and with long black aprons around their waists. Maria and he crew were setting the tables and putting out water. Chris and Wes stood by the door, to open it for the crowd. Kurt had given them instructions on how to set up the tables and decorations and they had been at since early that morning.

"Oh come on", Wes said. "It will be fun."

"For Mike yeah… not for us!"

"Oh please you love flexing your muscles in these clothes for all the girls around here."

"Sure… but you are the same for the guys… and you get to check out Kurt!"

Wes snorted and shook his head. Then music started behind them and Wes knew that was the signal. Everyone cleared out except for the two of them. It was the same music Kurt and the New Directions had sung at the wedding ceremony and the New Directions were singing again. When the two boys heard this being sung:

**_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby?  
I think I wanna marry you._**

They opened the door and the wedding party and guests arrived. Everyone gaped at the wonderful room and sat down as the New Directions sung and danced. Wes and Chris winked at Mike and Kurt before standing straight again. Wes also smiled at Santana who grinned back. When everyone was seated Maria entered through the door. She was a tall beautiful Asian woman and dressed in the same black clothes as her stepsons and she had her hair in a tight knot, fastened with a silver hair-clip. They fell in beside her as she walked to the front.

"Welcome", she said. "To the wedding dinner for Burt and Carole." She smiled at the couple. "We at _Montgomery's Gives It Cheap_ would like to congratulate the happy couple." She looked at Wes and Chris and both boys walked down the aisle towards the doors and disappeared through them.

"We are giving you, as a wedding present", Maria began. "This wedding cake… for free."

Everyone cheered and Wes and Chris came in carrying the cake between them. It was a three layer/story cake dressed in yellow fondant and with big orange lilies on them. Inside was chocolate sponge cake with vanilla and strawberry cream.

"It is my stepsons Christopher and Wesley who's made it for you", Maria said as the cake was placed on the table in the middle of the room. Both boys bowed to the happy couple. "And now… enjoy your dinner."

The serving staff entered with big trays of food. Carole got up and hugged Maria and then waved Wes and Chris over and hugged both boys. Finn looked at Wes oddly and Kurt got up to hug both boys too and Maria.

* * *

The night went by smoothly and while Wes and Chris worked they got time to see the wedding dance, watching their brother have a good time… _and_ being flirted with by some of the girls and women there. Chris had gotten pinched on his butt by an elderly lady who kept throwing him air kisses and made flirting faces. Wes had to fight to keep it together. But then Finn held his speech and the New Directions and the guests all danced together. Kurt saw Wes and Chris and hurried over to them.

"Come on", he said and grabbed their hands and the crowd cheered.

Wes and Chris shrugged and started to waltz with the each other… or whatever they were doing. But Wes and Chris both felt how someone kept watching them and soon realized it was Rachel. Wes was suspecting it was because she had realized they were most likely Warblers. But then Santana swept out of nowhere.

"Yo kid", she said and pushed Chris back gently. "Find your own, homo."

Chris shrugged and snuck up on Kurt and hugged him from behind. The two started dancing together and Wes and Santana did the same, many eyes kept watching them wondering what was going on. Some were amused, some found it curious and some weren't pleased. And those people were mainly other waiters who thought the two Asians weren't acting professional. All in all they all had a fun night and things looked as if they were going to get better because Karofsky had been expelled so Kurt… was finally safe at McKinley.

* * *

At least that's what he thought. Monday morning he was called to Principal Sylvester's office with his parent_s_. The news they got… was not the kind of news they'd wished to hear.

"This is absolutely unacceptable", Carole said angrily.

"This psycho threatens my kid's life and some school board, made up of a bunch of people I've never met tells me there is nothing they can do about it?"

"Oh they could do something about it", Sue said. "They just decided not to. No one reported witnessing him being violent and there's no way to proof that he threatened you with violence. The school board president issued a verbal warning to Karofsky and that's where we stand."

"I can't go back to being terrified all the time", Kurt said weakly. "I jump every time a locker slams shut. I flinch whenever I turn the corner. I don't feel safe at the school."

"Kids who bully, for the most part, have been bullied themselves. And I, for one, don't flatter myself that that behavior can change. Now, this kid Karofsky isn't gonna all of a sudden be nice to you and I won't stand by unable to do anything about it. Effective noon tomorrow Figgins is back in charge as I have tendered my resignation as principal in protest. I can't help you behind that desk but I can be a pair of extra pair of eyes out in those hallways. Someone ought to have your back. Besides, I miss my office. This room smells weird. I can't shake the feeling that I'm in-"

There was a knock on the door and they all looked up as two boys dressed in school uniforms entered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel", Wesley Montgomery said. "May I have a word?"

* * *

"Come on guys", Schue said as he entered the choir room a bit later. "The wedding was great but we have got to get ready for sectionals next week."

That's when Kurt walked in, flanked by two boys that were strangely familiar to them all. They were wearing grey slacks, black shoes, white shirts, navy blue and red stripped ties and navy blue blazers with red ripping and on the chest pocket there was a red D. Mike had a bad feeling about this, why was Wes and Chris here?

"Kurt good", Schue said when he looked up. "I wanna talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a solo for you at sectionals and… oh… hello."

He had noticed Chris and Wes.

"Kurt who're they", Mercedes asked.

"What are _they_ doing here", Rachel asked glaring. "They're Warblers." Chris glared back and was about to say something but Wes sent him a glare that shut him up.

"I um have an announcement to make", Kurt said.

"Yeah… okay", Schue said and returned to his papers, keeping an eye on the two Warblers.

"First I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding", Kurt said. "Especially Finn. It's nice to know that I have great friends here… as well as a true brother. Which is why it is so hard for me to leave." At once all smiles in the room died away and Chris and Wes stood a little closer to Kurt.

"What do you mean 'leave'", Quinn said and Kurt bit on his lip.

"I'm transferring", he then said. "To Dalton Academy, immediately. Wes here has showed my parents how they can spend some of their honeymoon money to pay for the tuition." Wes put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "They have an anti-bullying system that I need."

"Kurt you can't leave", Tina said.

"What the hell dude", Finn said getting up. "How about you talk with me about this first?"

"Kurt just found out", Wes said calmly and all eyes turned to him. "A friend of my father's is on the school board and last night he told him how this kid Karofsky was only getting a warning and will be back here tomorrow. I'm a friend of Kurt's and I know of Karofsky and ever since I found out I've been researching for ways that would help Kurt get into Dalton if he ever needed it."

"You never told me that", Chris said looking at him.

"Dalton has a non-bullying-policy that helps kids like Kurt feel safe and get a normal life", Wes went on ignoring his brothers. "I fixed all the papers last night and talked to Kurt's parents about it and they agreed it was the best choice."

"You are just trying-" Rachel began.

"I'm trying to help one of my friends that need it", Wes cut her off.

"But we can protect you Kurt", Sam piped up.

"Seriously", Puck said. "We can form a perimeter around you, like the Secret Service."

"Yeah", Finn said.

"The only thing that can really protect me", Kurt said sniffling a bit and let Chris take his hand. "Is what they have at Dalton: a zero-tolerance no bullying policy."

"It's enforced", Chris said smiling sadly.

"Um does this mean that you're going to compete against us in sectionals", Rachel asked and everyone gave her: _really_ looks.

"Kurt", Mercedes said getting up and walked up to Kurt. But he just shook his head and walked out of the room with Chris and Wes. The older Asian still had his arm around his shoulders and Chris held his hand. But when they got to the door Wes let go and turned to the New Directions, as Kurt and Chris walked out of sight.

"We'll protect him", he said and looked at the people he knew. That being Santana, Puck and Mike. "You have my word. No harm will come to him, he'll be safe at Dalton, I swear." Then he walked out.

"Wasn't that the cute boys from the wedding", Brittany asked confused. "Where are they taking Kurt?"

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Katie - You will have to wait a bit, I plan for it to take a while because Kurt is still in love with Blaine.**


	6. Moving in

Part 6

Kurt was crying silently in Chris' arms in the back of the car the Montchangs had arrived in. Chris was rocking him back and forth whispering soothing words to him. Kurt leaned on Chris as he sobbed and Wes looked at them through the rear-view mirror.

"It's gonna be okay Kurt", he said. "You'll feel safe and at home at Dalton in no time. Your parents are packing the stuff you might need and we'll help as soon as we get there."

"I just… I just feel bad about dad and Carole taking half of their savings to get me into school", Kurt mumbled.

"Wes, aren't there any other ways", Chris asked. "I mean aren't there any scholarships?"

"Not for mid-semester transfers I'm afraid. But we might be able to get you a scholarship in music or French for next semester and it will be enough for tuition."

"How do you know about my French skills", Kurt hiccupped.

"Blaine", Wes said. "'Kurt is fantastic, he speaks French fluently, he competed in cheerleading Nationals singing a French medley for 15 minutes, he is agile, kind, smart, funny, amazing, brave, his eyes are wonderful and his singing voice… I am sure it is beautiful'."

Chris laughed because Wes sounded _just_ like Blaine.

"Do that again!" Chris cheered. "Oh oh! Do David!"

"Ladies and gent… wait no just gentlemen I welcome you to the annual Dalton sports-teams support day. Do not touch the white chocolate because that's mine. How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not in love with Thad?!"

Chris roared with laughter and Kurt smiled a bit, Wes continued to imitate people that Kurt and Chris knew or had heard of the funniest was Wes imitating Finn. Wes had just met him for a short bit, but he had heard him speak in the background when he talked to Mike or Kurt on the phone. Chris laughed like crazy when Wes imitated Puck.

"You sound just like him", Chris said through his laughter.

"You sound just like him", Wes said, sounding like Chris. Chris stopped laughing and his eyes narrowed.

"Stop it", he said. "I hate it when I hear myself talk, it's creepy."

"Stop it", Wes imitated calmly. "I hate it when I hear myself talk, it's creepy."

"I mean it Wes cut it out."

"I mean it Wes cut it out."

Kurt started laughing.

"Oh my Gaga", he said.

"What?" both boys asked… with Chris' voice.

"Stop that", Chris growled and swatted at his brother. Kurt just laughed at it and Wes winked at Chris and Chris smiled proudly, thinking it was because of him and it was. If he hadn't told Wes to imitate David he would never had imitated Chris in the first place. Kurt smiled and leaned his head on Chris' shoulder.

"Thank you Wes", he said. "For getting me out of that hell-hole. But you must realize that now you've made yourself the most hated person the New Directions know?"

"Oh?"

"They'll think you stole me away from them. That you made up some secret plan to steal me away from New Directions to make the Warblers chances bigger. They'll think you're kind of like Jesse St. James."

"Don't insult me", Wes growled darkly and Chris and Kurt stared at him, Wes' voice had been full of loathing and disgust, they'd never heard that before.

"You know Jesse?" Kurt asked.

"He came in last year and tried to seduce Blaine and the council so that they would tell him the set list and then he would return to Carmel and tell VA about our set list… and we would be disqualified."

Kurt and Chris looked at each other and then Wes.

"What happened", Kurt asked putting his arms around Chris, fearing the worst would come from Wes.

"Oh he realized that Blaine was too oblivious to notice the flirting so he focused all his energy on the council, specifically the chairman. Me."

"What happened", Chris asked. Wes had never told him about this.

"Oh he sat down on the table, right in front of me and started to play with my tie and whisper sweet, sweet words to me about how handsome and wonderful I was. He leaned in to kiss me."

"And… what did you do", Chris asked carefully.

"I told him to remove his skinny, white ass from my council table or he would found his nuts flattened underneath my gavel."

Chris and Kurt stared at each other and then Wes and Wes smirked.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast", he said.

Kurt and Chris looked at each other again and then started to laugh and Wes smiled. Jesse St. James had managed to woo the other two members of the council but Wes tricked him. He told the other council-members that they were going to perform the songs they had been rehearsing the past week and everyone agreed. Wes also said he would send the set list in himself. The council told Jesse and he ran back to Carmel. Then when it was time to compete the Warblers were horrified when they saw Vocal Adrenaline perform _their_ songs with Jesse as lead. Wes only smirked and told them:

"I'm happy I didn't send in those sucky songs then."

And he told them that he had sent in the set list containing the songs they had sung at the latest school assembly and the Warblers performed those songs better than ever before, just to crush Jesse. The sectional ended up in a tie and four choirs competed at regionals, the Warblers found themselves beaten there but they had gotten the satisfaction to see Jesse's satisfied smile die away faster than the Hindenburg burnt up and crashed.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are", Kurt asked and Wes smiled.

"No but it's nice to hear it once in a while", he said.

"I-" Chris began but Wes cut him off with:

"From someone that isn't intimate family."

"What", Kurt asked confused. "The boys at Dalton never tell you that you're amazing?"

"Nope", Wes said. "Never. They say that I've done a good job, thanks or cool. I am a 'stick-in-the-mud', uptight, too serious, fatherly, boring and etcetera etcetera. I am only 'normal' and fun when Chrike is around."

Kurt and Chris looked at each other and both knew that this was a sore spot but before they could say anything more Wes pulled up at the drive of the Hudson-Hummel house. He turned to the still hugging duo.

"Are you two dating or am I missing something", he asked with a smile. Both younger boys looked at each other and then him and stuck their tongues out at him. Wes only smiled and jumped out, followed by the duo.

* * *

They entered the house and heard Burt and Carole talking.

"That boy has a heart way too big for such a small body", Burt was saying. "I've been asking around 'bout him. I have quite a few customers that comes here from Westerville and they all say the same things 'bout him. He cares a lot about others and especially his brothers. He's as responsible as a grownup, smart as an I-don't-know-what, kind, calculating… too damn perfect some say."

"Love we don't know the back-story", Carole said calmly. "All we know is that this boy is a friend of Kurt's and that he wants to help him. Let's leave it at that."

"But there has to be a catch behind all this! The tuition is pricy! That boy can't have that amount of money!"

Chris and Wes looked at each other and smirked and then they looked at Kurt.

"What", the countertenor whispered and Wes fixed his uniform before he said loud enough for Burt and Carole to hear:

"For the hundredth time Kurt it's no big deal. Dad and Maria _love_ to help talented students. The money 'I' paid for your tuition comes from their special help-fund. You won't have to pay them or me back. We'll refuse."

"But Wes it's a lot of money!" Kurt objected catching on to what Wes was doing.

"It doesn't matter because you will only have to pay for this semester. I was told that the scholarship people were going to offer you a scholar ship next semester."

"What", Kurt asked at the same time as Burt and Carole did, entering the hall.

"Oh good day Mr. and Mrs. Hummel-Hudson", Wes said smiling at them but Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders and twirled him around.

"What are you talking about", he asked and Wes smiled.

"That school board guy that told my dad about Karofsky also told him about future scholarship students", Wes explained. "Mr. Newton was at a nursing home where a group of kids called the New Directions performed and there was a boy named Kurt Hummel that he fell for so to speak. I think his exact words were: 'someone that sings like an angel deserves a place in heaven and we all know that's what Dalton gets called'."

Kurt started at him before grinning and hugging him with a laugh. Chris joined in.

"Uh hum", Burt said and the trio looked up. "Kurt... we um got all the stuff we thought you'd need packed into boxes and a few suitcases."

"We can load them into our car", Chris said and smiled and followed Carole as she headed towards the room. Wes followed after patting Kurt on the shoulder. Left were only father and son.

"I'm sorry dad", Kurt said and sniffled a bit. "I didn't want to take your money so that you and Carole can't go to Waikiki."

"Kurt stop", Burt said and pulled his son into a hug. "You are more important to me than some money. You're not safe here and while I'm sad to see you go away for so long I'm happy that you'll be with friends and at a place where you'd be safe. I only wish you would've told me earlier about the bullying."

"I know dad… but I guess… I was scared. I was scared you'd think I was weak or that I was not telling the truth. I thought you would be angry at me for letting those boys do what they do. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about and none of this is your fault. I haven't always been the best dad there is but I care about you son and you can _always_ tell me when something is bothering you. It's my job as the parent to look after you, not the other way around."

"I know dad… It's just hard…"

"I know kid, believe me I know."

They could hear Carole chat happily with Wes and Chris, asking them about some of the food from the wedding and how old they were, about their family, what they liked to do… she was asking them about everything and Kurt smiled when he heard Chris' happy laugh and Wes' chuckles. Burt noticed the look on his face.

"So you are really close with these boys", he asked and Kurt nodded.

"They're my best male friends… them and Mike."

"Chang? From your Glee Choir?"

"Yeah… he's their brother… but don't tell anyone that."

Burt snorted. "I know."

"Huh?"

"Kid I noticed the way those three acted around each other at the wedding when they thought no one was watching. I have also _seen_ them together and as I told Carole… I've done a little digging on this Wes-kid and he seems to be an okay guy."

"He is dad… he really is."

* * *

Kurt had been amazed to learn that he was going to have Wes as his roommate at Dalton. The principal had explained that it would be a good idea seeing that Kurt already knew him and it would be good for him to share dorm with a few familiar faces. He was ecstatic over being able to stay in the same dorm as Blaine and a few of the boys he would share classes with. When they approached Dalton Wes fished out his phone.

"Hi Fred it's Wes", he said. "We're arriving with a new student that will board at Einstein, could you please round up some muscle that can help us carry his stuff?" Wes smiled. "No, to my room, I'm not kidding just grab some muscle and meet us at the parking lot okay? Good, see you soon. Yes I promise I'll help you with trig."

He hung up and looked in the rear-view mirror. Kurt and Chris were asleep in the back, Chris was leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder and they were holding hands. Kurt looked peaceful and smiled a tiny smile in his sleep. Wes just smiled fondly and they soon pulled up at Dalton Academy. Wes stopped the engine and turned around.

"If you two lovebirds are interested we are here", he said and both boys woke up, but they didn't let go of each other's hands. Wes cocked an eyebrow. "And I thought I was the gay Montchang."

"Shut it", Chris grumbled and swatted at Wes with his free hand drowsily. Chris was a person that depended a lot on touching, to feel safe and Kurt had nothing against that, he was used to Brittany after all. She wasn't the best in understanding things but she understood touches. Chris wasn't exactly the same but his touches told you a lot. The fact that he could sleep on Kurt's shoulder told Wes that his younger brother cared a lot about the newest Dalton student and that he was a friend to him. Wes smiled and jumped out of the car. He saw Fred, Joseph, Rock and Jeff hurry towards him.

"Muscle team reporting for duty sir", Jeff said and saluted him. Wes rolled his eyes and opened the car door on Chris' side. He gave his brother a little shake, both boys had fallen asleep again. Kurt smiled at him when he woke up and climbed out, after removing his hand from Chris'. Chris was still asleep. Wes sighed and with some work and with help from Fred, got Chris onto his back in a piggyback ride fashion. He had just done that when Burt and Carole arrived and stepped out of the car.

"Okay", Wes said making sure Chris was secure. "Muscle team take the boxes and other stuff to Kurt's and my room" he threw his keys to Jeff. "I'll come by and help as soon I've gotten this guy into bed. Kurt, you and your parents can head to the principal's office. I'll appoint you a guide that will meet you here at the car."

"Are you sure you're brother is okay", Carole asked worriedly.

"Yes", Wes said. "He just didn't get that much sleep last night. I told him not to watch horror movies… Oh well. Excuse me I'll be right back."

* * *

Kurt and his parents left the principal's office with all Kurt's books, uniforms and other school stuff. Wes had sent a freshmen to guide them and the boy had politely waited for them to be done in the office. When Carole asked why he was there he said it beat being in geography class, but Kurt understood the little undertone that the grownups didn't catch. The freshman did actually say:

"And have Wes being mad at me? I rather die!"

They soon go to the boarding house and saw that it was no one there. The freshman left and they heard someone in one of the common rooms of the building. Wes came out smiling.

"Hi again", he said. "Let's give you the Einstein tour shall we?" He showed the family around. The boarding house had a big kitchen with dining room, for weekends when the cafeteria was closed, common rooms and common bathroom and showers. Those were left from before the rooms got their own bathrooms. This was all on the first floor. The second floor had rooms for the students from freshman up to junior. The seniors had their own floor where also some game rooms were.

"Every boarding house is a bit different", Wes explained. "Like in Darwin. The boys with the highest grades from the year before stays at the top floor, survival of the fittest and yadda yadda yadda…" Wes waved with his hands. Wes led them up the staircase to his own room and opened the door.

"You get to stay with me Kurt since all rooms on the second floor is full and I guess you don't want to stay at the other boarding houses because you don't know anyone there. Most Warblers stay here or in Copernicus. The boys in Nobel are a bit… holier than thou and really rich, like filthy rich."

"So rich they can wipe their buts with 500-dollar bills I take it", Burt asked.

"Exactly", Wes said happily and showed them inside. All the boxes and bags were lined up neatly. Kurt smiled. Wes' room at Dalton was just as amazing as his room in Lima, he hadn't gotten time to inspect the room in Westerville.

"Nice", Carole said. "Homey and warm. Oh is this your family Wesley?" she took a picture of the table. It was a few years old.

"Yeah", Wes said. "Maria is going to send me a newer one with all brothers in Dalton uniform, just for the fun."

"Isn't that the kid in your Glee Club", Carole asked Kurt and pointed at Mike on the picture. "The dancing boy, the one on the football team."

"Yeah Carole, it's Mike."

"So he is your brother then", she looked at Wes and the boy nodded. "I suspected as much. Well Kurt honey, we really have to return to Lima now. Are you sure you got everything you need?"

"Yes", Kurt said and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem kiddo", Burt said. "I'll leave you in capable hands am I right?"

"Very capable hands", Wes said smiling. "Don't worry I'll take care of him as if he was one of my own."

"You're a dad", Carole asked shocked.

"Yes", Wes said grinning but Kurt cut in before he could elaborate.

"All the boys in the Warblers and in this dorm see Wes as their dad", he said happily. "As you told Carole dad, Wes is as responsible as a grownup."

The parents blushed when they realized the three boys had heard him. They exchanged hugs and in Wes and Burt's case, handshakes.

* * *

The Warblers were all sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Fred told them Wes had helped some new kid move in and this kid was staying in Wes' room. That shocked everyone, the seniors had their own rooms and why would Wes want to share? Fred said they got just a short look at the guy and they could tell he was a brunette with pale skin. Chris was sniggering while everyone was coming with theories on who the boy in question was. His freshmen friends John and Luke noticed his merriment, but they thought it was odd.

"What's up with you", Luke asked.

"Oh nothing much", Chris said grinning. "I can bet you guys 50 bucks that when Blaine sees Wes next he'll jump up, run towards him, grin like a lunatic and hug the daylights out of him."

Everyone looked at him oddly, even Blaine but they all bet against him. Why on Earth would Blaine do that after all? Chris shrugged and sipped on his smoothie.

"He will because it's thanks to Wes that a certain someone will be here", Chris said and everyone was intrigued now. Chris looked up and grinned.

"Over here!" he called and waved. The boys followed his line of sight and saw a pale brunette walk towards them. Blaine started to grin and patted the seat beside him.

"Kurt what are you doing here", he asked grinning wide.

"Wes got me in", Kurt mumbled. "He found out that Karofsky was coming back to school and got me some money from some fund so that I could pay tuition here. He and Chris then showed up at McKinley and saved me from that hellhole."

Chris grinned smugly. Blaine looked at him.

"Wes started plotting ways to help Kurt as soon as he found out about Karofsky", Chris said happily. "That's why he has been a bit tired lately. Wes was hell-bent on saving Kurt."

"He cares too much", Kurt mumbled.

They heard laughter behind them and saw Wes talk to another senior. Blaine jumped up, ran at their senior – yes they were claiming Wes as their so sue them – grinning like a lunatic and then he flung his arms around Wes and hugged the daylights out of him. Chris held his hand out.

"Pay up bitches", he said and they did. Chris then handed Kurt half the money as Blaine and Wes rejoined them. Chris said something in Cantonese and Wes rolled his eyes and answered in Cantonese. Chris stuck his tongue out and Wes smiled before sitting down between Blaine and David. The boys around them asked Kurt where he was from, what grade he was in, what he liked to do and much more. Kurt answered short and a bit shy, he wasn't used with people being interested in him the way these boys seemed to be.

Kurt found out he wasn't starting classes until the next day and both Wes and Blaine told him to unpack his stuff and get some rest. Kurt agreed and felt that he needed it, he asked for help to get back to the dorm without getting lost and nearly all boys living in the dorm offered to go. But Wes simple told Blaine to show his boyfriend around and that made both of them blush and Chris sniggered something in Cantonese that made Wes send him a death glare. Kurt and Blaine left and Kurt wondered what the next day would bring him, it was Tuesday and just four days left until sectionals… would the Warblers want him? Well the letter on his pillow, from Wes, told him that yes they did.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**


	7. Special Education

Part 7

Kurt woke up and looked around. It was early, only 5 am but he was too nervous to sleep any longer and he had dreamt nightmares. He' dreamt that Karofsky went after him at McKinley and no one did anything at first. Then Mike came running but Karofsky killed the Asian and the rest of the Glee Club just stood there, even Finn. Kurt put a shaking hand to his mouth and tried to stifle a sob. He heard smooth breathing beside him and panicked. He flew around but his heart stopped racing when he realized it was just Wes sleeping in the other bed. Kurt remembered that he was at Dalton and calmed down. But he couldn't keep the tears back. He started to cry and buried his face in his knees, which he had pulled up and put his arms around. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt arms around him and he raised his gaze. Wes was sitting beside him, holding him as he cried. Wes smiled at him.

"You're safe", he whispered and Kurt broke down, leaning into Wes' touch. Wes' arms felt secure around him and he felt protected and safe. He clung to Wes and cried, while he buried his face in Wes' chest. Kurt understood why Wes was the father figure of this place, his hugs felt like those your father would give you.

"He won't get you here", Wes whispered, guessing that Kurt had dreamt of Karofsky. After a while Kurt calmed down and Wes let go of him but still held an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you want to eat some breakfast?" he asked and Kurt nodded. "Want to go to the cafeteria or our kitchen downstairs?"

"Downstairs if-" Kurt began but then the door opened and Blaine stuck his head in.

"Hi David is sleep-talking again", he said. "Do you guys want to come along to the cafeteria for some breakfast?"

"Sure", Kurt said and got up, Wes' arm dropping off of his shoulders. "I just have to get dressed and washed up first. Excuse me." He walked into the bathroom taking his uniform with him. But as he washed up and got dressed he could hear the other two talking.

"What were you and Kurt doing Wes", Blaine asked worriedly.

"Talking", Wes said calmly. "We're roommates."

"Well don't."

"You don't want me to talk to Kurt? That might get hard since we're roomies Blaine. I have to talk to him or I would seem very rude, it could also look as if I was bullying him and I like my life at Dalton a lot thank you very much."

"I didn't mean it like that", Blaine said and Kurt could nearly hear him blush.

"Then what did you mean?" Kurt could in his mind see Wes cock an eyebrow and cross his arms.

"It's just… Kurt is very vulnerable now and I don't want him to believe you're having romantic feelings towards him."

"Oh come-"

"Kurt told me he's had crushes on straight guys before, so please don't make him fall for you."

"Now hang on a min-"

"Could you act a bit more professional around him?"

"Professional?!" Wes sounded angry and Kurt heard Blaine hush him. "Oh don't you hush at me Anderson."

"He might hear you", Blaine defended himself weakly.

"And that would be bad because…" Wes asked waiting for Blaine to fill in the pause.

"Because he might take it the wrong way."

"I know I am."

"Wes _please_ can't you give him some space?"

"Okay for your information I-"

"I know you care about him like you care about all of us, but you'll be sending mixed signals to him."

"Ha! Look who's talking!"

"What", Blaine sounded confused. "What are you talking about? Who is sending him mixed signals other than you?

"Oh sweet heavenly hell", Wes groaned and Kurt realized the older boy had dropped onto his own bed when he heard a bed squeak at the extra weight.

"Now that wasn't very gentlemanly", Blaine quipped with laughter in his voice.

"Shut up Anderson or I will go _professional_ on _you_", Wes threatened and Kurt guessed he talked about martial arts professional. He realized Blaine was thinking that too when he heard the younger boy laugh nervously.

"But seriously Wes", Blaine said. "Would you mind giving him some space… and uh… could you maybe find a way to make sure he doesn't fall in love with you?"

"And _what_ would that be", Wes growled.

"Being critical in Warbler practice?"

"Why should I?"

"Please Wes, for my sake and his?"

Kurt listened to the silence of the other room and then Wes sighed and got up from his bed.

"Fine", he said. "Anything else?"

"Could you make Chris stop touching him so much?" Blaine asked carefully. "He-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Anderson, before you give me a reason the hit your face in", Wes growled. "I am _not_ going to tell Chris to stop because both of them enjoys the touching, it is all innocent and you know Chris needs it."

"But-"

"One more word Anderson and I will hit your face in with one of my hidden trophies."

"Wes I didn't mean-"

Kurt decided to stop them before everything escalated so he walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready. He grinned but let it slid off of his face when he saw Wes glare daggers at Blaine and Blaine looking scared and guilty.

"What's going on", Kurt asked.

"Nothing", Wes said calmly and walked towards his dresser to get a new uniform out. "I'll see you guys later. I have some stuff to deal with."

"Won't you come and eat with us", Kurt asked and Wes looked at him over his shoulder.

"No", he said. "Thanks anyway. I just need some time alone in the mornings, when do you think I get anything done around here?"

Kurt smiled at him and walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the comfort hug Wes", he said and felt Blaine's eyes on them. Wes hugged him back and patted him on the back.

"No biggie", he said. "Now go with Frodo over there and get something to eat."

Kurt nodded and let Blaine take his hand and lead him out of the room. Wes was going to do what Blaine asked, Kurt could feel it and had heard it in Wes' voice as he spoke. It really made Kurt want to glare at Blaine, but then he might lose his chance with him. And it sounded like Blaine wanted Kurt for himself and Kurt thought that was just adorable and loveable. It was also fun that Blaine was jealous of Wes. That had to be it. Blaine was jealous because he loved Kurt too. What else could it be?

* * *

The day went by fast for Kurt and he was amazed to feel so welcomed to the school, not only by the boys from his boarding house or the boys in his classes. Everyone seemed to take him to heart at once and when they heard he was to join the Warblers, decided by one Wesley Montgomery, he got hellos and high fives from quite a few boys.

The boys in his classes, that were Warblers, all eagerly introduced themselves. It was David Mitchell that Kurt had met before, a boy name Thad Clearwater whose name Kurt thought was familiar, a boy named Fred Connors and an African-American with long hair named Rock Thompson. They hung out with him throughout the whole day, when Blaine wasn't there of course. Then they left the two of them alone.

Blaine told Kurt which boys were gay in the Warblers and it was just him, a boy name Nick Sullivan, Jeff Rodgers, Thad, Trent Kyle and now Kurt as well. When he said Thad was gay it dawned on him. When Wes imitated David he claimed to not be in love with Thad… so David most be gay or bisexual if he was in love with the short brunette. Soon it was time for Kurt to join the Warblers and he stood outside of the door feeling nervous. He could hear voices on the other side, then the banging of something, probably a gavel and then Wes said:

"And now let's welcome the newest addition to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine opened the doors smiling at Kurt and led the boy inside while the Warblers clapped their hands. Fred even gave him a high-five. Wes banged with a gavel after Kurt entered.

"In our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler", Wes said and nodded at a cage that stood on a table. "An actual Warbler."

Wait… Wes was giving him a pet?

"Kurt meet Pavarotti", Blaine said and looked at the warbler in the cage.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891", Wes continued. "It's your job to take care of him so that he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him. That bird is your voice."

"Hey I'll bring him to work with me" Kurt said as Blaine gave him the cage with Pavarotti. "Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue. It's at the bottom of a coal shaft." He chuckled but no one else laughed… until a strange noise came from one of the couches. Kurt and the others watched as Chris tried to contain his sniggering, to the annoyance of the boys around him. Kurt felt embarrassed but then Wes laughed and all the other boys, save Chris and Kurt, stared at him in shock.

"What", Wes said grinning. "It was funny. When I got Pavarotti's grandfather Grieg I told the council I'd leave his cage at my open window all year round and if he got cold I'd put him in the terrarium with my snake."

Chris grinned.

"They didn't like that did they", he asked.

"You know they don't, I thought Jonah was going to kick me out then and there. So let's come to order. Today we discuss the set list for sectionals."

Kurt grinned and told the council of all his ideas… and Wes shot them down. Now if Kurt hadn't heard Blaine and Wes talk that morning he would've been shocked to see his friend act so cold. Chris obviously was and quite a few other Warblers, including the boys beside the chairman.

"What's up with you", Kurt heard Thad hiss before Kurt sat down beside Fred. But Wes only waved Thad off and continued with the meeting.

* * *

When the meeting was over Kurt headed towards his dorm when Blaine told him the Warblers council wanted him to audition, like a way to say sorry for shooting down his ideas like that and to reward him for his enthusiasm. Kurt decided to go to Lima and ask Rachel for advice, first he just had to drop his stuff off in his room. When he got there he heard Chris' voice from behind the closed door.

"You have got to tell him", Chris said angrily.

"No", Wes answered.

"But why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

"You know how he feels about Blaine, it wouldn't be right to tell him that-"

"Oh stop defending that hobbit and stop putting others before yourself", Chris sounded frustrated. "You always do this! You care too much about others and not enough about yourself. I saw how he looked at you today. When you laughed at his joke, when you shot down his ideas in that harsh-"

"I had no choice."

"Of course you have a choice! You don't _have_ to listen to Blaine and you don't _have_ to put him first!"

Kurt realized they were talking about what Blaine had asked Wes to do, the whole reason he was acting so 'professional' today in Glee Club. He also realized they were talking about him, Chris wanted Wes to tell him why he was acting so weird and Wes didn't want to because he knew how Blaine feels about Kurt and how Kurt feel about Blaine. Kurt smiled a little but then the door opened and Chris did a double take before blushing.

"Kurt", he said. "How… how long have you been standing here?"

"Not long", Kurt said and walked inside. Wes was looking at him, looking a bit pale and nervous. "I heard you talk and wanted to wait till you were done."

"Did you hear um… anything", Wes asked.

"That Chris want you to tell me something and that you don't because of Blaine", Kurt answered and put his bag on his bed. Chris still stood in the door and Wes was sitting by his desk, chair turned so he was facing the door. The two Asians were quiet and Kurt smiled.

"And it's okay", he said and looked at Wes over his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, I already know."

"You… you do", Wes asked sounding confused and Chris grinned widely from the door.

"Yeah, I heard Blaine and you talk this morning", Kurt went on with a small smile. "I heard him ask you to stay away from me and act all 'professional' around me. I didn't know he was the jealous type. That means he likes me back."

"Oh", Wes said and smiled a bit strained. "Yeah… he uh can get kind of clingy. Wouldn't you say Chris?"

Kurt turned and looked at the younger Asian, who wasn't smiling as bright anymore.

"Um… I… he… yeah", Chris said. "Yeah he can be a bit clingy to people he likes… um I gotta… go."

"Why", Kurt asked.

"I… uh… you know… I got stuff to do."

"Stuff?"

"Homework, girlf… Uh I mean-"

"Chris we know you're dating", Wes said with a smile. "You might not know this but John and Luke are terrible gossips and once Trent hears something… the entire Dalton knows about it in minutes."

"Curses", Chris grumbled and left muttering underneath his breath. Kurt laughed and turned to Wes who was hunched over his desk again, doing homework. Kurt smiled and sat down on the desk beside Wes.

"It was really nice of you", he said.

"What was", Wes asked and looked up at him.

"To do what Blaine asked of you… and for laughing at my bad joke."

"It was nothing really… and your joke reminded me of my first day so I just had to laugh."

"They looked at you as if you were a nut you know."

"Who cares what they think?"

Kurt smiled and gave Wes a hug and Wes hugged him back.

"I don't want you to do what Blaine told you to", Kurt said. "I miss you when you do."

"Okay, I won't then if you miss me so much."

"And besides, Blaine might get more courage to ask me out if he realizes he has competition."

Wes smiled a tiny smile and nodded. He returned to his homework and Kurt left, telling Wes that he was going to go to Lima and ask a friend of his for advice about the audition.

"Just remember that the song choice is really 80% the reason behind you getting the solo or not", Wes called after him.

* * *

Now you all know what happened there so I am going to show you what went on when the council decided not to give Kurt a solo.

"It's really too bad", David said and looked at Thad and Wes. "Kurt's voice is fantastic but the song choice was wrong."

"I agree", Thad said. "I can't see us doing _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_ in a cappella. Didn't Blaine inform him to think of the song selection?"

"I guess not", Wes said. "But I reminded him about it yesterday when he went to figure out a song."

"But should we give him a solo anyway", David asked. "His voice is fantastic, just imagine what we could do with him as lead."

"It would be unfair on Jeff and Nick", Wes stated calmly.

"And Kurt is still new", Thad pointed out. "What if he's only pulling a St. James on us?"

"He's not I can assure you that", Wes said.

"Why? Is it because _you_ got him into the Warblers without asking our opinions about it?" David spat. That was a blow to him and Thad. Wes had walked in and told them they had a new member but none of them had heard him sing.

"No", Wes said calmly and looked David straight in the eye. "It is because I've seen his bully trying to hurt him _and_ my brother."

"The guy went after Chris?! Ow!"

Thad had slapped him up the head.

"No David", he said. "He went after Mike. "

"But still", David said rubbing his head. "Why did you go all dictator on this Wes? You never do that even though you legally can."

"Because I don't like to do it", Wes said running a hand over his face. "But I knew you two wouldn't want him to join because you don't trust him."

"You mock us sir", Thad exclaimed.

"I do not, I just know you. But we must agree on this."

"Understood", David said. "So Kurt isn't getting a solo?"

"Not this time", Wes said and turned to Thad. "What do you think Thad?"

"I… agree with David", Thad said hesitant. "Kurt has a fantastic voice but the choice of song was wrong. If he learns that now he'll be able to nail it the next time."

"Agreed", Wes said and then looked at his papers. "Now to the other three auditions."

"I think that Blaine should have the solo", David said. "But we can let Nick and Jeff tryout."

"I agree", Thad said smiling at David. Wes looked up at them both, glaring.

"You have got to be joking", he said. "Blaine was not even 100% in his audition. Nick was so much better."

"But Blaine-"

"Is getting both lazy and sloppy", Wes growled. "He knows he'll get all auditions so he doesn't give his best, so what if he can't give it his all at sectionals? Nick should get the solo."

* * *

On the other side of the door the Warblers that weren't auditioning were eaves dropping on the council. Wes, David and Thad had walked into a smaller room beside the Warblers Hall to discuss the auditions. Fred, Joseph and Luke were closest to the door, listening in while the others watched them in anticipation.

"What are they saying", Trent whispered.

"They're not agreeing that's for sure", Fred whispered back. "Thad and David want to give the solo to Blaine."

"Figures", Chris muttered and watched the Warbler soloist smirk satisfied.

"But Wes thinks Nick's better", Joseph added and Blaine frowned.

"What", he asked.

"Wes wants Nick to have the solo but the other two want you to have it", Luke said. "They wanted to give it to Kurt but Kurt's song doesn't suit a cappella and it would be unfair giving him a solo when Jeff, Nick and others haven't gotten solos when they chose wrong songs."

The Warblers looked at each other. This wasn't the first time the council didn't agree on soloists, it was always Wes against the other two. Last year it was him against two seniors, the year before was the same and this year it was Wes against two juniors. They all knew Wes could put in a veto if he wanted to, that was the power the chairman possessed, but he never did. He claimed it felt wrong. Even though he could be totally against something he would rather let the others win than put in a veto.

"Nick", Blaine muttered. "Kurt I can understand but Nick?"

The Warblers that heard him sent him a glare but then they heard movement on the other side of the door so they all took their places… and tried to look innocent. The council entered and sat down behind the council table.

"Blaine", Wes said in his no-nonsense voice.

"Yeah", Blaine asked grinning.

"You are not getting a solo directly this time."

Blaine's smile dropped a bit.

"Okay", he said. "I understand."

"Nick, Jeff and you will battle about it and we'll let everyone decide", Wes continued. "Tell the 3 and 6 mafia out there that they've moved on and tell Kurt we're sorry but he didn't make it."

"Tell him we loved his voice but his song selection is what brought him down", David said smiling a bit.

* * *

"Of all stupid things I've ever", Wes grumbled as he headed for his dorm room. He had thought that having all of the Warblers vote would give Jeff and Nick a fighting chance. But only the freshmen had voted for Nick and the rest voted for Blaine. Wes had wondered why Kurt didn't show up at the small competition, but had guessed he'd just been to opened his and Kurt's door and found the countertenor glaring at him.

"What", he asked.

"Can you explain to me why I didn't get a solo", he asked. "You know I'm good but you didn't think I could move on to the next round?"

"What next round", Wes asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Blaine opened the doors and told Nick and Jeff that they'd moved on to the next round and that I hadn't. And I want to know why."

"Damn it Blaine", Wes grumbled and ran a hand over his face. "Kurt what exactly did he say?"

"Um", Kurt said. "He… don't you know that already?"

"Just tell me please."

"No."

"_Kurt_."

Kurt knew better than to argue with _that_ kind of voice so he sighed and said:

"Hey guys. Nick, Jeff congrats. You're moving on."

"I see… and what did he tell you?" Wes sat down beside him.

"To not try so hard next time… Then he told me I would never make it as a Warbler if all I care about is trying to get noticed."

Wes swore and Kurt stared at him as the older boy got up and started pacing while grumbling:

"Stupid hobbit! He keeps twisting my words! David specifically told him to say that we loved his voice but the song selection was wrong. And what the hell, not try so hard? Oh when I get my hands on him I will-"

"Wes", Kurt exclaimed as the senior reached the door. "Wait!"

"What", Wes asked and turned to Kurt. "Sorry Kurt but I have a hobbit to find and strangle."

Kurt got up, walked up to Wes, pushed the senior's hand off of the door handle and led him over to the bed and sat him down. Wes sighed and flopped back, rubbing his face.

"Why are you so upset", Kurt asked and rubbed Wes' knee.

Wes sighed.

"I told Blaine that he wouldn't get a solo directly this time. He'd have to battle over it with Jeff and Nick."

"Why?"

"The council didn't agree with each other. I wanted Nick to have the solo because his performance was much better than Blaine's. But Thavid, David and Thad, wanted Blaine to have it. Sine I'm chairman I get two votes so we couldn't reach an agreement. We finally agreed to let them battle over it in front of the other Warblers and have them vote… But only Chris, Luke and John voted for Nick while the rest voted for Blaine!"

"Why wasn't I part of the battle?" Kurt asked. "Wasn't I good enough?"

"No, no that's not it. You were fantastic", Wes sat up and smiled at him. "But the song selection was wrong. I told you to think about that and David told Blaine to tell you that was the reason. It would be unfair to give you a second chance when you sang the wrong kind of song… Nick and Jeff had fallen at that before so it didn't feel right. But we all loved your performance and Thad told me and David that you'd hopefully would learn from this and chose a song that better suits our singing than _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_."

"So… It wasn't because I tried too hard or was bad?"

"No! No! Blaine doesn't like competition, he never has and never will. He knows you're good… maybe even better than him. So he doesn't want you to try your hardest because that would mean you'd beat him."

"So… Blaine is that… mean?"

"When it comes to solos yes", Wes sighed. "I'm sorry Kurt."

"Don't be… now I know what I'll change about him when we get together and since you said he hates competition he'll try to win me away from you, Chris or the others right?"

"Uh… right", Wes said in hesitation. "That might work."

"Thanks Wes", Kurt said and hugged him. "I'll do better next time… maybe you could give me some advice then?"

"Sure", Wes said and patted his back. "Oh shoot… I'm late for Tae Kwando practice."

He jumped off of the bed and grabbed his stuff. Kurt smiled and hurried after him, he wanted to see this after all.

* * *

Kurt had been amazed when he saw Wes practice… and a bit scared because he thought that Wes and the coach looked as if they could kill each other. But Chris, Luke and John who were also watching seemed calm. Well… Chris did… the other two looked a bit scared at times. Seeing Wes fight like that made Kurt feel safe when he was around him and when they went to sectionals he knew he wouldn't have to worry for the football team showing up or maybe just Karofsky because Wes would handle him easily. Now you all know what happens before and after the Warblers' performance so let's just check in on how two certain Warblers acted when it was time for the _Valerie_ number.

* * *

Kurt had groaned in frustration when he'd seen Sam and Quinn walk down the aisles in the exact same way Finnchel had done last year, but none the less he cheered for them and when the number ended he waited to see what would happen now. When the music came on and it turned out to be Santana singing Wes turned to Kurt and grinned at him. Kurt smiled back but then saw how David started to nudge Wes, as did Blaine and the others whispered back and forth. He heard Jeff whisper beside him:

"Wes' girlfriend sings with the ND too?"

But then… when Mike and Brittany started to dance Chris and Wes grinned proudly and were on their feet clapping and the rest of the audience followed their lead. Kurt noticed Mike wink at him during the verse when the girls walked across the stage to dance with Santana and the boys were heading Mike's way. Kurt also noticed Puck salute Wes, but it looked as if it was aimed at Kurt. When the number ended Wes whistled and Chris jumped up and down in joy and excitement for his brother's sake. Kurt felt Mr. Schue tap his shoulder.

"Good job Kurt", he said.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, you too", Kurt answered. He noticed Chris bouncing so much Luke and John had to grab hold of him to keep him in place.

"What's up with him", Mr. Schue whispered gently.

"You'll see Mr. Schue", Kurt said grinning.

* * *

After the ND performance the boys got into their greenroom again to wait for the judges to get the final result and they didn't have to wait long. They stood on the stage with the Hipsters to the left, seen from audience, the Warblers in the middle and the New Directions to the right. Kurt had noticed the tenseness in Rachel and Finn but ignored it for now. He winked at Mercedes when he saw her and she smiled back at him. Then the emcee started talking.

"And now, this year's head judge", he said. "Associate Director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles, Mr. Pete Sosnowski!"

The audience gave the man polite applauds as he stepped forward.

"Thank you", he said. "And thank you to all the groups performed here today. We all had a serious good time. You know what else is a serious good time? Taking two minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card, because it's never too late to donate." He got polite applauds again. "Drumroll, please. In third place…"

Kurt looked at Blaine and both prayed for it to not be the Warblers.

"The Hipsters!" Sosnowski said and Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank you, drive carefully. And now the winner of this year's West-Central Sectionals is…" Everyone prayed again. "It's a tie! Congratulations you are all going to the regionals!"

Everyone started to either smile or cheer and Kurt felt Chris hugging him from behind. Blaine ant the council stepped over to the New Directions to wish them good luck. Kurt hugged all his friends in congratulation. The audience started to file out and they were soon all alone on stage.

"Good job guys", Wes told the Warblers. "We get to go on and we will do even better."

Mr. Schue was telling the same things to the New Directions but Kurt noticed that _someone_ wasn't listening to him.

* * *

Mike wasn't listening to Mr. Schue giving them the praise and the boys closest to him, Finn and Sam, noticed it. They watched him sneak glances towards the Warblers that stood talking a bit further away.

"Santana you were outstanding", Schue said. "And Brittany and Mike you were amazing."

"Thanks Mr. Schue", Brittany said. Mike didn't say anything so Tina elbowed him in the gut, they had made up during the break. Artie had told her what was going on with Brittany and him and Tina told Mike about the lip smacker. He explained Brittany had told him to use it because his lips didn't look soft and Tina wouldn't like that. But the elbowing didn't work like Tina intended because instead Mike broke loose from the ND and ran towards two of the Warblers a bit away from him. They were both grinning and Mike threw his arms around them and they hugged.

"Good job guys!" Mike shouted. "I'm so happy!"

"You're happy", the taller of the two asked. "What do you think I am? Both of you are coming with me to regionals! Things couldn't get any better!"

The short one chuckled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well… maybe if I'd gotten a solo."

Mike and the other one laughed. The Warblers grinned happily, as did Kurt and Puck but the rest of the ND looked confused. Tina looked closer and then smiled wide and hurried over.

"Wes! Chris!" she shouted and hugged both boys and Mike grinned happily. "Oh it's so good to see you both!"

"Good to see you too Tee", Chris said and swung her around happily, she'd hooked her legs around his waist. She loved Chris, he was such a sweet heart and adorable. She looked on him as a bubbly younger brother and he saw her as his sister-in-law. Chris put her down and she jumped into Wes' arms instead, throwing her arms around his neck. She hadn't seen Wes since Asian camp and had missed him something terrible. Wes hugged her as well. Tina was grinning and Mike and Chris joined into the hug. Everything seemed perfect… but then Rachel had to open her big mouth.

"What's going on", Rachel asked and somewhat glared at the two Warbler-Asians. "Who're these guys? How do you know them Tina, Mike? Is this some kind of joke? Have you fraternized with the enemy?" The three boys were holding their arms around Tina and she stood in the middle looking at the New Directions.

"You having a four-way romance Tina", Mercedes joked. "I don't think that's approvable."

"Oh shut up", Tina said grinning. The little group hug broke up and Tina skipped back to the New Directions. "You're just jealous I get to hug cute boys all the time."

"Well I wanna know who these 'cute boys' are", Rachel said glaring at said boys. "How do you know them Mike?"

"I must admit I'm curious as well", Schue said and most of the ND agreed.

"Oh", Mike said and grinned. "Guys sorry for not telling you earlier." He put his hand on the shortest Asian's shoulder and turned to the ND. "This is-"

"A jerk", Santana spat and Wes gave her a look.

"Really", he asked her and she glared at him. The taller of the two Warbler-Asians nudged the 'jerk'.

"Hey!" he said grinning. "Wes, it's your g-"

The shorter one covered the taller one's mouth with his hand.

"Blabber mouth here is Chris Montgomery", he said. "I'm Wes Montgomery, Kurt's roommate and these two idiots' older brother." By idiots he nudged Mike with his elbow and nodded at Chris. At once all in ND that didn't know this turned to Mike.

"Brothers?!" they asked. Kurt and Puck grinned happily and the Warblers sniggered.

"My, what a family reunion", Kurt said and Wes smiled at him.

"Totally", he said. "Even my sister-in-law is here. Ow!" Chris had bit into his hand and then darted off to hide behind Tina.

"Serves you right for nearly choking me!" Chris called and Tina laughed hugging him.

"Oh grow up it wasn't that bad", Wes said and waved his hand.

"No I won't. I'm fifteen so I can still act childish!"

"Totally", Mike agreed grinning. "We still have some years up on you old man."

"I'll show you for old man", Wes growled and Mike squawked and ran off to hide behind Tina and Chris. All three stuck their tongues out at him. Wes just shook his head and turned to Kurt.

"Do you see what I have to deal with on an almost weekly basis?" he asked and Kurt laughed happily. Some in the New Directions smiled at that because they hadn't heard Kurt laugh in forever.

"Don't you mean daily", Kurt asked and bumped his shoulder to Wes'. "You have to deal with the idiots also known as the Warblers on a daily basis."

"Yeah I didn't think of that", Wes said rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

"Oi!" the Warblers objected. Mr. Schue chuckled.

"It's nice to meet Mike's brothers", he said and everyone turned to him. "And you guys did very well today. You are a much synchronized group."

"All thanks to Wes", Blaine cut in leaning on said Warbler. "He's hell-bent on getting us to work as a band of brothers and won't let us onstage if there is gruff within the group."

"The tension whenever we have 'gruff' in this group makes our performances… suck", Wes said pushing Blaine off of him, while ignoring Santana's angry glares. "I rather we clean the air before we perform something half-heartedly."

"I agree", Rachel said. "But I also find that it is always good to showcase your biggest talents", she sent a pointed look at Mr. Schue.

"I think that your performance was really good", Wes said. "I for one don't know how to make it better."

"I'll tell-"

"_Valerie _was my favorite." Here he looked at Santana as he spoke. She snorted and turned around.

"That's just because your little bro were in the spotlight", Puck teased.

"No Puck" Wes shook his head. "Sure I enjoyed seeing him dance with Brittany?" Mike nodded as Wes looked at him to see if he said the right name. "But it was the singing I liked the most in the number."

"Kissup", Santana spat at him and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Take a chill pill", he said and she growled at him.

"What's up with you girl", Mercedes asked and looked at Santana who only huffed and turned around. "Why are you trying to bite off olive-boy's head?"

"Olive boy", Wes, Chris and Mike whispered to each other sounding confused. Kurt smiled and patted Chris' arm.

"I'm white boy", he whispered to them. "It means she likes you."

"Like Santana likes Wes", Chris asked and Santana huffed again, grumbling something in Spanish. Wes only smiled in amusement.

"You were all very good", Wes continued his little praise speech with, still looking at Santana though. He was clearly waiting for something. "But may I be frank with you?"

The ND nodded.

"Be careful with letting your show-faces drop", he said calmly. "I noticed it a few times and I have met picky judges before. The show must always go on, no matter what."

Mike opened his mouth to say something but Wes covered his mouth.

"So not the time or place", he said. The Warblers looked curious, except for Chris who looked mischievous. But then… Santana suddenly turned to face the Warblers. She locked her eyes on Wes and sauntered up to him. The Warblers watched curiously, the ND looked confused and then… SLAP!

"OW!" Wes exclaimed, staggering back a bit.

"Santana!" her friends exclaimed and Brittany pulled her away from the Asian, but she broke loose and ran at him trying to hit him again. Wes dodged and backed away from her.

"Sanna what did you do that for?!" he asked, still covering his cheek where she hit him.

"You never told me you're Mike's brother!" she shouted 'chasing' him around the stage. She walked towards him, slapping at him and he dodged by moving backwards.

"Well you never told me you're in New Directions!" Wes defended himself and dodged another swat. "I had to figure that out myself when I watched your regionals last year."

"You could have told me then!" She swatted at him again and he ducked and then stared at her.

"Oi! You nearly hit me!" he said.

"That's the point you big jerk!" Santana shrieked and started to slap on him with her hands, while Wes held up his arms as protection. "I've known you for years and you never told me you're Mike's brother or in the Warblers!"

"You know I go to Dalton I tell you I'm at singing practice sometimes when you call!"

"You said you were in a singing group! Not Glee Club! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked ah!" at the 'ah' he dodged another swat aimed at his head. The New Directions turned to Mike, Kurt and the Warblers.

"Wes' girlfriend", Thad explained and Santana turned to him.

"For your information hobbit I am not his girlfriend he's", she began but Wes cut her off with a:

"Shut it bitch."

Santana smirked at him and jumped into his arms, hugging him, nuzzling his neck slightly. Wes looked suspicious but hugged her back.

"Hey who the hell do you call bitch", Finn yelled angrily. Santana was still his friend after all.

"Finn no", Kurt said when they tall boy advanced on Wes. "It's okay."

"What", Quinn asked. "You're okay with this _Warbler_ calling Santana a bitch?"

"She calls him much worse stuff", Kurt said. "It's all with affection."

"YAOW!" Santana had bit Wes in the neck so he yelped this. She smirked at him.

"Serves you right Gayby", she said cockily. "Now why don't you take your little Bird-club and go home?"

"Fine, fine Bitch as you wish", Wes said taking a bow. Santana glared at him but then smiled and hugged him close with a:

"Aw come here you, you big Homo."

Wes smiled and hugged her back, kissing her cheek.

"This happen often", Artie asked the Warblers who only nodded.

"Their relationship is stormy", David piped up.

"Shut up Mr. I'm-so-drunk-I-think-my-phone-is-a-hummingbird", Wes and Santana said.

"Hey! You promised to _never_ mention that again!"

The Warblers laughed and after a few more hugs the two choirs went their different ways. Kurt noticed Mike being questioned as the ND left. He wanted to go with them… but his place was at Dalton now. Chris took his hand and dragged him after the other Warblers.

"Do you want to help me with French Kurt", he asked with puppy-eyes. "I suck at it."

"Of course Chris", he said and smiled at the younger boy. "What are friends for?"

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**


	8. A Very Glee Christmas

Part 8

A few days after sectionals Kurt and the Warblers got the shock of their lives, Christmas was coming up but that wasn't shocking at all. I mean Christmas comes around every year so.. No, no and it wasn't the fact they were going to have a joint Christmas/victory party in a few days at Blaine's place. Blaine's parents were going away for a few days so Blaine would be able to host the party. This wasn't shocking either, the Warblers had a party every year around Christmas after all.

It wasn't shocking either to watch Blaine and Kurt look love struck at each other, the Warblers were getting tired of it but they didn't know what to do. It wasn't new for the Warblers to have sexual tension within the group. Last time it was Nick and Jeff but they got together soon. No this was getting tiresome because everyone saw that Kurt was really in love with Blaine and Blaine acted as a flirt towards Kurt, that had to mean he felt the same way right?

Anyway this wasn't the shocking thing either. The shocking thing for all but two Warblers happened during a rehearsal. The Warblers had been rehearsing for the school's Christmas concert and nothing went wrong, this was unusual but not shocking.

No the shocking thing happened when Wes talked to Jeff about his solo. That he got a solo was shocking but not _that_ shocking. After all... they all knew Wes had been fighting give Niff solos for a while now.

The Warblers were all spread over to room, talking about Christmas plans and stuff. Wes was helping Jeff choose a solo for him to sing. Kurt, Nick, Jeff and Blaine were going to sing at the Christmas concert, that they had with the school orchestra and drama club. Kurt and Blaine were going to sing a duet and Nick and Jeff had a solo each. Jeff wanted to sing a song that was upbeat because Nick and Klaine were going to sing slower songs.

"What about _All I Want for Christmas _or _Santa Clause Is Coming to Town_?" Wes suggested.

"The first one is funnier", Jeff mumbled. "You'd think I could pull it off?"

"Of course", Wes said smiling, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I wouldn't have opted for your solo if I didn't think you could pull it off."

Jeff grinned and gave Wes a big hug.

"I love you did you know that", he asked.

"I do now", Wes said and winked and the boys let go of each other. "Now…"

As the two of them discussed on a few of the Warblers noted that the big door slowly creaked open. Those who noticed nudged those nearby so that they would see it too. The door stopped moving and from behind it stepped a tiny little boy, no more than two.

He was looking around with big eyes, big Asian eyes. He had jet-black hair and nearly black eyes as well. He was dressed in a red turtle neck, black pants and black shoes. Kurt looked at Blaine and Nick beside him, they met his gaze and shrugged. They had no idea either. The little kid stepped inside. Blaine smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi there", he said and crouched down. "Can I help you?"

The boy only looked at him shyly.

"Hey Wes", Jeff said to his friend, noticing the small boy. "Check it out. We got company."

Wes turned around and watched the little kid. He smiled, handed Jeff the sheet music and walked towards the door.

"Hi", he said and the little boy looked up and a wide grin spread over his face. He started to run on his little legs.

"DADA!" he shouted and Wes sank down on one knee and caught the boy as he ran into his arms. Wes laughed and hoisted him up.

"Hi buddy look at you", he said throwing him up before catching him again.

"Dada!" the boy cheered and the Warblers gaped. Wes was a dad?! Wes was a DAD?! For real?! What the hell?! When did that happen? Why didn't he tell them? Who was his mom? What the hell?! What. The. HELL?!

The boy continued chanting dada over and over again and Wes laughed and hugged him close. The door opened and Chris and the other freshmen entered. They'd gone to the bathroom. Luke and John stared at the small child but Chris grinned.

"Hi!" he said and walked over. The little boy in Wes' arms noticed him.

"Dada!" he shouted and squirmed in Wes' arms. Wes put him down and the little kid ran over to Chris who scooped him up.

"Hi sport, how are you", Chris asked.

"Dada", the boy said.

"That's good. What are you doing here?"

"Dada."

"Really?"

"Dada."

"You don't say."

"Dada."

"I quite agree."

"Dada."

"Now I feel insulted."

The boy kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay you're forgiven", Chris said and walked over to Wes.

"Dada", the boy said and reached for Wes again. The older boy chuckled and took him in his arms again. The boy rested his head on Wes' shoulder and sucked on his little thumb. Wes realized the room was really quiet and looked around, seeing every single Warbler stare at him, except for John and Luke. They were staring at Chris.

"What", Wes asked.

"Okay", David said getting up. "I can't take this anymore. Wes who is the kid? Why didn't you tell us you got a kid?!"

"I got…" Wes began but then started laughing. "You think he's mine?"

"No I thought he was Chris'", Luke said confused and Chris and Wes started laughing. They laughed so much tears went down their cheeks.

"Dada", the kid in Wes' arms asked putting a soft, tiny hand on Wes' cheek. "Dada?" The last was said with a quivering voice.

"Oh, no, no", Wes said hugging the boy close. "I'm not crying Eli, don't worry."

"What in the blazers is going on here", Trent yelled in frustration and Wes chuckled fondly.

"Guys", he said. "Meet Elijah Tchang Montgomery."

"He's our baby brother", Chris said happily and winced when said baby brother pulled on his hair. "Who only can say one word…"

"Dada", the little boy said happily. The door opened again and a horrified Maria came inside.

"Oh thank goodness", she said and hurried over to Wes, Chris and Elijah.

"Hi mom", Chris said happily. "Hi dad!"

An Asian man entered as well and Kurt recognized him from Wes and Mike's photographs. Mr. Montgomery was standing with his hands in his pockets, watching all boys with a fond smile.

"Hello boys", he said and Chris hurried over to hug him. "I see junior found his way at once."

Maria was hugging the boy, talking to him in Chinese.

"He's got a Wes-tracker", Chris said happily. "He always know where Wes is!"

"Or maybe it is a music radar", Wes said smiling. "He always ends up somewhere that has to do with music." Wes turned to the Warblers. "I guess we'll cancel practice today, looks like I got an emergency on my hands here."

Kurt and the other Warblers nodded and left, Kurt wondering what was wrong, why else would Wes' parents show up at the school in the middle of the day?

* * *

When Kurt was in his and Wes' room later he was reading the latest number of Vogue when the door opened and Wes, Chris and Elijah entered. Elijah was on Wes' arm and Wes had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"But Wes I can't stay around and help", Chris said. "You know I have a date tonight."

"I know that's why I'm not counting on you to help", Wes answered calmly as he put the bag on his bed and put Elijah down on the floor.

"But mom and dad told me to help you and I'll feel bad leaving you to care for Eli on your own!"

"I have done it before."

"Yes but you shouldn't have to!"

"Chris you got a date."

"As do you! With Santana! She'll kill you!"

"No she won't", Wes said and fished out his phone. "Hi Sanna, comó estás? Bien tambien amiga. Now listen. I have to cancel our movie night, something adorable dropped onto my lap." Kurt and Chris could both hear angry shouts from the other side.

"It is not a girl or a boy", Wes said rolling his eyes. "Here say hi." He held his phone to Elijah. Kurt heard Santana say hello and Elijah grinned.

"Dada!" he said and Kurt heard Santana utter an "awwwwwwww".

"I'll Skype you later so you can talk to him face to face", Wes told Santana. "Te amo." Then he hung up. Elijah was walking around the room looking at things. Kurt looked at him and smiled when the little boy started to "play" on Wes' guitar.

"A Warbler to be as well", Kurt asked.

"In about 13 years", Chris said happily. "Are you sure you can handle him Wes?"

"I can help", Kurt said. "It's my room as well and managing this little sweetheart won't be so hard."

Elijah was at his feet now and was looking up at him with big eyes.

"Dada", he said.

"Aw he likes you", Chris cooed. "Okay then bye!" he ran out the room at record speed. Wes shook his head fondly and sat down on the floor to do his homework while Elijah took a stuffed bear out of the bag and started to play with it. Kurt smiled fondly and then smirked.

"So do you have any more secret siblings that I need to know of", he asked.

"Pardon", Wes asked looking up.

"Do you have any other secret siblings that I should know of?"

"I heard you the first time Kurt. But… what makes you think I have secret siblings?"

"Well the fact that I didn't know about little Montgomery here", Kurt said and smiled at the tiny boy.

"Eli? I thought I told you about him… but I must admit that seeing everyone's shocked faces was really fun."

"You sir", Kurt said and pointed at Wes with his pencil. "Are an evil little man."

"And you are a blushing little man."

"I'm not!"

"You will be when I tell you that you're a beautiful little man."

Kurt blushed bright red and Wes started laughing.

"Stop saying things like that Wes", Kurt shouted at him and Wes continued to laugh.

"Wef", Elijah said and Wes stopped laughing and looked at him. "Wef, Wef, Wef, Wef."

"Aw", Kurt cooed. "He's saying your name!"

Wes smiled brightly and hoisted his little brother onto his lap. Then Wes' computer started to ring and he got up, holding Elijah in his arms. He sat down and answered the Skype-call and grinned at Santana. Santana grinned back.

"Say hi to Sanna Eli", Wes told his brother and the boy giggled happily and put his hands on the screen.

"Dada!" he said happily.

"Aw how cute", Santana said. "Oh… Hi Kurt!"

"Hi Santana", Kurt said and rolled over to Wes. "How are you?"

"Oh it could be better."

"Why's that", Wes asked. Santana told them on how Schue had gotten this bright idea of them going from classroom to classroom caroling to earn money for something called the McKinley-Vento Homeless Children and Youth Program. The only problem was that no kids or teachers really seemed to be that interested in the whole thing. A teacher threw her shoe at their drummer.

"I don't know what to do", Santana said. "I may not like people in general but it feels bad not being able to help."

"Why don't you come to Dalton and carol around here", Kurt supplied. "The Warblers wouldn't mind would they?"

"If they do I'll get them on other thoughts", Wes said smiling. "And the rest of the boys at this school would pay when they see all of the lovely ladies in New Directions and some will pay to see the boys as well."

"Naughty Wes!" Santana said.

"Oh please get your pretty head out of the gutter baby", Wes said smiling.

That's when they heard voices in the background.

"Satan who are you talking to", a voice said and Kurt knew that voice.

"Mercedes", he asked.

"Kurt", she asked and came into view.

"Girls", Santana said over her shoulder. "Say hi to Wes, Kurt and their love child."

"Santana!" Kurt exclaimed while Wes just laughed. But when she moved out of the way Kurt could see all Glee-girls except Rachel and Lauren. The girls were eating pizzas and Tina was letting Brittany bride her hair.

"Hi Kurt", they said.

"Oh Elijah!" Tina exclaimed. "Hi baby!"

"Nina, Nina, Nina!" Elijah said happily.

"Oh that's really neat", Santana said. "He can't say my name yet and-"

"Fanna!" Elijah said and pointed at her.

"So close", Wes said. "So close."

"Awwwww", Santana cooed and put a hand to her heart. "Te amo Pequeño!"

"Amo amo amo amo", Elijah said happily.

"Teaching the baby Spanish already Sanna", Wes asked.

"Be happy it's nothing naughty like-"

"I'll press mute if you finish that Sanna", Wes warned smiling.

"How do you know Elijah anyway Satan", Kurt asked.

"Wes had to bring him on a shopping spree once", Santana said and looked at her boy-friend. "He's a doll by the way."

"Me or Eli", Wes asked smiling.

"Hm… tough choice."

Wes and Kurt laughed and Elijah laughed because they did.

"But I still think it's wacky that you and Other Asian are brothers", Santana said. "How come you never told me? And don't say 'because you didn't ask'."

Wes smiled.

"It just didn't come up, like with you being in the New Directions", he said.

"So let me get this straight now Olive boy", Mercedes said and pushed Santana aside slightly. "You and that bubbly Asian kid and the one on your lap are Mike's brothers?"

"Correct."

"And you are friends with Kurt?"

"Also correct."

"And you were the guy taking care of the catering, together with that bubbly Asian?"

"Still correct."

"And you are the one that got him into Dalton?"

"Partly correct."

"Stop being modest it was all your hard work", Kurt snapped at him.

"Fine then", Wes said. "Like the Queen Bitch said."

"Hey!" Kurt objected but was ignored.

"And you are in the Warblers", Mercedes went on.

"Yes correct."

"And Tina knew about you?"

"Correct."

"And you're a friend of Santana's?"

"Correct."

"And you are Santana's secret boyfriend", Quinn piped up. Santana glared at her and Wes smiled.

"Wrong", he said.

"You acted all couply", Brittany said.

"Well I'm not her boyfriend."

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"Nope."

"Then is something wrong with you?"

"Nope."

"Then why?"

"I'm gay."

This statement was met with utter silence, except from Tina who was giggling, she knew after all. Mercedes made a show of cleaning her ears and said:

"Pretty Olive boy said what?" she asked.

"I'm gay", Wes said. "Gay, gay, gay."

"Gay", Elijah said.

"There you go", Wes said smiling.

"I thought it was the bubbly Asian that was gay. He danced with Kurt at the wedding after all."

"Nah Kurt and Chris are each other's teddy bears", Wes said with a shrug.

"Are not", Kurt objected.

"Oh please you hug and cuddle all the time."

"So he is a dolphin then", Brittany asked.

"Nope he's just a friendly shark", Kurt said, suddenly there was a knock on their door and Wes looked over.

"Come in", he called and Nick stuck his head inside.

"Dude there's some guy here looking for you", he said.

"Oh", Wes said and took a mouth full from the water bottle Elijah was waving in his face, the boy would be angry otherwise. Elijah had found the bottle on Wes' desk.

"Yeah", Nick went on. "He says he's from NYADA and here to talk to you."

Wes spit the water out in shock and started coughing while Elijah laughed happily. Nick and Kurt stared at their friend, Nick because of the hilarious reaction and Kurt because he knew what NYADA was. The girls on the screen were also staring at the coughing Asian and Kurt hurriedly patted his back. After a bit Wes could breathe again.

"What", he croaked.

"He said he's from NYADA and he wants to talk to you", Nick said again.

"Okay… thanks Nick."

The younger boy nodded and left. Wes turned to the girls.

"Sorry girls I got to go", he said.

"Understandable", Santana said. "Go and knock him off his feet with that voice of yours."

"His voice", Mercedes asked in confusion.

"I'll explain to you in a minute. Bye guys!"

She hung up and Wes turned to Kurt.

"Do you think you can keep an eye on Eli", Wes asked.

"Oh no, _we_ are coming with you", Kurt said picking up Elijah and the boy pulled on his tie slightly. "There is no way I am going to miss you audition for once."

"Who's auditioning", Blaine asked from the door that Nick had left open.

"Oh no one", Wes said and Kurt looked at him oddly. "Was there something you wanted Blaine?"

"I was just wondering if Kurt wanted to come along for a cup of coffee."

"Oh", Kurt said. "Sorry Blaine but I promised Chris to help Wes watch Elijah. Not in your mouth baby." The last was aimed at Elijah who was about to suck on Kurt's tie.

"Oh", Blaine said a bit sadly. "Well can't you just leave him with Wes for a moment and come with me?"

"Wes is-"

"I have a meeting Blaine", Wes said. "Sorry. But I need to go to it."

"Student council or other school activity", Blaine asked.

"Uh…"

"You attend everything Wes! You can miss it just once!"

"Not this time Blaine."

"Why not? It just a stupid-"

"Blaine", Kurt snapped. "There's a guy from a college here to talk to Wes!" Blaine shut up at once and turned to Wes who was glaring slightly at him. Blaine blushed.

"Sorry", he mumbled. "I um… see you guys later?"

"Yes", Wes said and got up. "Later Blaine." Blaine hurriedly left. After all, being on the bad side of one Wes Montgomery was dangerous to your health.

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me you know", Wes told Kurt as he prepared to sing for the man that had come to see him.

"I guessed you'd want some friend and family support", Kurt said happily, holding Elijah in his arms. "You know all the Warblers would probably be here for you as well."

"I know… but I don't want them here."

"Why not?"

"I fear I'm not good enough for them to hear me sing."

"Are you crazy?! Wes your voice is amazing!"

Wes smiled and nodded to a chair in the music classroom. Kurt nodded and walked over and sat down. Wes sat down behind the piano and warmed up his voice and then started to play. Kurt knew the song at once and started to grin and then Wes started singing:

**Did that really just happen  
Have I actually understood  
This weird quirk I've tried suppress or hide  
Is a talent that  
Could help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good**

**When I meet the Wizard,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I'll meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since,  
Spoken: Since birth!**

**And with all his Wizard wisdom,**  
**By my looks, he won't be blinded**  
**Do you think the Wizard is dumb?**  
**Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?**  
**No!  
He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A boy on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I**

**Once I'm with the Wizard**  
**My whole life will change**  
**'Cuz once you're with the Wizard**  
**No one thinks you're strange!**

**No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed**

**And this gift or this curse**  
**I have inside**  
**Maybe at last, I'll know why**  
**When we are hand in hand**  
**The Wizard and I!**

**And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,**  
**A boy who is so superior,**  
**Shouldn't a boy who's so good inside**  
**Have a matching exterior?**  
**And since folks here to an absurd degree**  
**Seem fixated on your verdigris**  
**Would it be all right by you**  
**If I de-greenified you?"**

**And though of course,**  
**That's not important to me**  
**"All right, why not?" I'll reply**  
**Oh, what a pair we'll be**  
**The Wizard and I**  
**Yes, what a pair we'll be**  
**The Wizard and...**

**And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'd be so happy, I could melt!**

**And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team;  
The Wizard  
And I**

Wes stopped playing and singing and Kurt clapped his hands happily and cheered. Elijah did the same, but why he didn't know. The man from NYADA looked up from his clipboard.

"Mr. Montgomery", he said.

"Yes sir", Wes said.

"We'll be in touch." With that he left and Kurt grinned and hurried over to Wes and hugged him. Wes was pale because of shock and worry. That could mean anything. They could say he wasn't good enough or say that he had gotten in. Kurt chatted happily with him all the way back to their room. Kurt talked about this opportunity, how amazing Wes' voice was and how great it would be to sing songs from _Wicked_ with him and he asked why Wes knew that song so well. Wes had just smiled and told him that it was a secret.

* * *

A few days later and Kurt still hadn't figured out how Wes was so sure on how to play and sing every song from _Wicked_ and he knew all the spoken lines of Elphaba as well. Kurt had asked him but Wes just smiled and changed the subject each time. Now Kurt was sitting in the senior commons doing the last of his catching up work. Wes, Blaine and Nick had been a great help for him and they had helped him catch up really quick. He jumped slightly when he heard someone put something down on a table. He looked up and saw Blaine smiling at him, his hand leaving a boom box.

"Hey", Blaine said.

"You scared me", Kurt answered.

"Good", Blaine answered and walked towards him. "Because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard."

Kurt smiled. He and Blaine had hung out a lot these past couple of days and Kurt forgot that Blaine had been a bit of a jerk before sectionals.

"What's with the boom box", Kurt asked curiously.

"I need you to sing with me", Blaine nearly ordered and Kurt gave him a look. "Well rehearse with me. I got a gig singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular."

"Ah a personal favorite", Kurt said smiling. "Too bad they'd never let us sing it together."

Blaine gave him an odd look.

"I mean as two artists", Kurt hurriedly said. '_Phew that was close._'

"Hmmm", Blaine said with a nod. "So, you gonna help me out here?"

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne."

"Very good then", Blaine said getting up and pressing play. (_Kurt, **Both, **_**Blaine**)

_I really can't stay._  
**But baby, it's cold outside.**  
_I've got to go away._  
**But baby, it's cold outside.**  
_This evening has been..._  
**Been hoping that you'd drop in.**  
_...so very nice._  
**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.**  
_  
My mother will start to worry._  
**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**  
_My father will be pacing the floor._  
**Listen to the fireplace roar.**  
_So really, I'd better scurry._  
**Beautiful, please don't hurry.**  
_But maybe just a half a drink more._  
**Put some records on while I pour.**

_The neighbors might think._  
**Baby, it's bad out there.**  
_Say, what's in this drink?_  
**No cabs to be had out there.**  
_I wish I knew how..._  
**Your eyes are like starlight now.**  
_...to break the spell._  
**I'll take your hat; your hair looks well.**

_I ought to say no, no, no, Sir._  
**Mind if I move in closer?**  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried._  
**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

_I really can't stay._  
**Baby, don't hold out.**  
**Ah** _(Oh),_  
**_but Baby it's cold outside._**  
_  
I've gotta get home._  
**But baby, you'll freeze out there.**  
_Say, lend me your coat._  
**It's up to your knees out there.  
**_You've really been grand._  
**I thrill when you touch my hand.  
**_But don't you see._  
**How can you do this thing to me?**

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow._  
**Think about a lifelong sorrow.  
**_At least there will be plenty implied._  
**If you caught pneumonia and died.**

_I really can't stay._  
**Get over that hold out.  
Ahh**_ (Oh),_  
**_but Baby it's cold outside!_**

They danced around in a really flirty way as they sang and at the end they ended up on the same couch, grinning at each other happily.

"I think you're ready", Kurt said when Blaine laughed an almost embarrassed laugh.

"Well, for the record", Blaine said getting up. "You are much better than that girl's gonna be." With that he walked out and Kurt followed him with his gaze and then saw Mr. Schuester of all people walk inside.

"Mr. Schuester", Kurt said with a grin and got up. Both laughed happily and hugged.

"Oh good to see you Kurt", Schue said and then he looked in the direction Blaine had left in. "Someone special?" This was asked with a knowing smile.

"No he's just a friend", Kurt answered. "But on the upside I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress."

Schue sighed happily.

"How you doing", he asked.

"Classes are harder, but the kids are kinder. But I miss you guys a lot though. So what brings you here? Are you looking for teaching at a place where pencils aren't primarily used as weapons?"

Schue looked embarrassed.

"Actually I need some holiday help", he said and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder before walking around the room a bit. "I don't know if you know this, but I am really bad at Christmas shopping. I once gave my ex-wife jumper cables." Kurt grimaced at that. "This year I drew Sue in the office pool Secret Santa. And I tell ya, I-I-I can't think of anything good. And you are so great at shopping I thought I'd-"

"I have the perfect idea", Kurt interrupted. "How about a track suit with fur-lined hood for the winter months? That way she can use it in the winter when it is cold and she is obsessed with track suits."

"That… is a perfect idea Kurt", Schue said and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much." There was a knock at the door and they turned.

"Hi Kurt", Wes said. "The coach wants to see you."

"Coach", Schue asked.

"Oh I'm joining the Dalton football team", Kurt said smiling. "They don't 'compete' in any league but other schools challenge them for practice games."

"Huh… maybe I should tell Beiste that. Take care Kurt."

"You too Mr. Schue", Kurt said and walked towards Wes, the older boy gave him a look. "Oh right. Mr. Schue this is Wes Montgomery, chairman of the Warbler Council, my room mate and the Papa-Warbler."

"Hi", Wes said and they shook hands.

"Hi we met at sectionals right", Schue asked and pointed at him while they shook hands. "You're Mike's brother."

"Correct", Wes said with a grin. "We heard you guys are going around caroling to collect money and stuff."

"Yeah how did you-"

"Santana", both boys said.

"Oh…"

"We have a proposition for you", Kurt said and smiled.

* * *

"Uh uh no way", Rachel said.

"Oh come on Rachel", Schue said. "The Warblers are inviting us to sing at Dalton, where we are guaranteed to get some money at least."

"But they're our competition! We can't trust them! They will probably use this as an opportunity to see what kind of voices we have and then use that to beat us! They play dirty!"

"Are you accusing my brothers of cheating Rachel", Mike asked and they all turned to him. "Now that's very low because that means I'm a cheater too."

"Excuse me", Rachel asked.

"This is exactly the stuff our parents raised us to do, help others even if they are competition. So then if Wes and Chris are cheaters I must be too."

"Aw come on man", Finn said. "She didn't mean it like that."

"Of course she didn't", Mike nearly spat. "I think it's a great idea."

"You just wanna see your brothers", Tina teased.

"Puh-please I see those two idiots nearly every weekend. No I'm more exited in seeing Kurt and to show off in front of the Warblers and the Dalton student body."

"And with all of 'em rich boys we're gonna get a lotta money", Puck said. "'sides it will be fun."

"But what if they treat us the way they do at this school", Quinn asked.

"Trust me they won't."

"How do you know Puck", Mercedes asked.

"Because I know Wes Montchang. He's like my older brother too. If anyone tries to do anything to hurt us he will-"

"Kick their sorry asses into next week", Santana said smiling. "But usually it's enough for him to just glare at them and they'll hide for a few days. He is that scary."

"Oh come on he's a shrimp", Sam said.

"True", Mike said and smirked. "But a shrimp with four going on five black belts."

"He's got his fourth now?!" Puck and Santana exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes. He's got black belts in karate, Tae Kwando, judo and kung fu. He's working on getting it in jujutsu. So the shrimp can fight. Now back to topic… are we going or not?"

"I refuse", Rachel said. "There is no way in a million years that I will go to Dalton."

* * *

"I hate you all", Rachel said as Mike led them towards the Warblers' Hall. "I don't want to be here."

"Do it for the kids Rachel", Schue said sharply. "Besides we get to see Kurt."

"Shh", Mike hissed as he stopped outside a pair of big doors.

The group leaned in and listened. The Warblers were rehearsing Christmas songs, right now it was _Holy Night_ and it sounded beautiful, especially with Kurt as lead.

"Wow they sound amazing", Tina said. "Well… do we go in or not?" Mike smiled and took out his phone and sent a text. They waited and listened to the Warblers and when the boys were finished singing they started to talk amongst themselves and then a tapping sound was heard, it sounded like a gavel.

"Boys", Wes' voice was heard declaring. "We've got company."

"_Island of Misfit Toys_?" Mike asked and everyone nodded. The band, that was able to, started playing and Mike pushed the doors open. The Warblers, save Wes and Kurt stared at them. The band hurriedly set up so that they could all play. Wes pointed at the couches and each Warbler sat down, Kurt grinned at his friends. The New Directions started to sing. ("Girls", **Boys, Sam, **Quinn, Brittany, **Artie,** All)

"We're on the island of misfit toys"  
"Here we don't want to stay"  
**We wanna travel with Santa Claus **in his magic sleigh

**A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
For millions of girls and for millions of boys**  
"When Christmas day is here"  
The most wonderful day of the year  
**  
A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout**  
"Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!"  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

Mike and Brittany started waltzing through the room and the Warblers cheered and laughed. The Warbler council got up and put money in the pot. The other Warblers followed one by one.

Toys galore scattered on the floor  
There's no room for more  
And it's all because of Santa Claus

**A scooter for Jimmy**  
A dolly for Sue  
**The kind that will even say** "How do you do?"  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

Brittany skipped over to Kurt and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck.

"How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?" she asked him.

"Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!" Artie asked the Warblers closest to him, Fred and Frank.

"Or a water pistol that shoots..." Quinn began.

"Jelly?" Jeff asked happily and she smiled at him.

"We are all misfits!" everyone in the room said. Mike walked over to his brothers and put his arms around their shoulders. Everyone sang:

**If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful day of the year!**

When the music stopped the Warblers stood up, applauded and cheered for the New Directions.

"Very nice", Wes said. "Very nice in-"

He didn't get any further because Santana tackled him with a hug, sending him backwards over the couch.

"Santana!"

"Wes!" was exclaimed from many angles.

"We're okay", Wes called from behind the couch, Santana was still latched onto him. "Uh Sanna what are you doing this for?"

"I love you."

"Uh? What?"

"I love you."

Wes looked confused. Everyone was looking over the couch at them.

"Can someone explain to me why she loves me right now", Wes asked and Chris grinned.

"Maybe she's asking for forgiveness for slapping you at sectionals", he said.

"I love you because you made sure no one threw something at us", Santana said ignoring Chris.

"Why would they throw stuff at you", Nick asked. "You guys are-"

He was interrupted when the bell rang.

"Aw man", Jeff groaned. "Bye guys!" the Warblers, even Kurt ran out of the room, classes were about to start. Wes got up and smiled.

"I'll be your tour guide for the rest of the day", he said. "You will sing in all classes I think and everyone will probably love it."

"Won't you get in trouble for ditching", Schue asked.

"I talked with the staff", Wes said with a grin. "They love me and said it was my Christmas present. I can't complain. Last year it was a dozen of cakes… Now come on ND time to do some caroling in the spirit of Christmas!"

The ND cheered and followed him through the school. Raising more money than they had dreamt of.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Paula - I'm happy you like it and yes Blaine is A LOT different here than on the show ;)**


	9. Parties and injured Warblers

Part 9

Kurt felt nervous as he stood outside of Blaine's big mansion. The party had started at 9 but Kurt had to fix some things back in Lima before he could go so he was about one hour late. He rang the doorbell and Jeff opened. Kurt could see on him that he was a bit tipsy already.

"Kurtie", Jeff said happily holding his arms wide open. "I thought you'd be a bore and not show up!"

Kurt smiled and stepped inside. He could hear music and smell food. He hung up his coat and followed Jeff into the big living room where the Warblers were all gathered.

"Kurt is in the house!" Jeff shouted and everyone cheered. Kurt smiled and waved at everyone. He saw that everyone but one boy was already tipsy… and that was Wes. Kurt hurried over to him, he had to dance a bit with Nick on his way though. Wes was sitting on a couch keeping his eyes on things.

"Hi", Kurt said sitting down beside him. "Why aren't you partaking?"

"Injured ankle", Wes said and took a sip from his water bottle. Kurt looked at his feet. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Oh", Kurt said cocking an eyebrow.

"No", Wes said with a sigh. "I just don't like parties."

"Why don't you drink some alcohol, maybe that will help?"

"Thanks", Wes said and grimaced. "But I rather have fun without it and remember what I did the day before."

Kurt sniggered but took the drink Blaine offered him, Wes declined and showed Blaine his water bottle, with a tricky lid on it. Kurt had seen him use it before and had tried to take a sip ones… only problem was that he couldn't get the bottle open. Kurt smiled when he realized none of the boys were in uniform, he'd feared that a bit. He looked around and smiled even wider when he realized all boys were dancing with another boy, without looking embarrassed.

"Come on!" Kurt said and took Wes' hand and pulled him out on the floor. "Let's rumba!"

"Kurt I can't rumba", Wes said smiling.

"It's just something you say", Kurt said. "Now shut up and dance with me!"

Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"Blaine spiked your drink really bad", he stated. "Made it really strong I see."

"Probably but I don't give a damn! Now come on!"

Wes only laughed but complied with a shrug. He danced with Kurt for about five minutes, because then Blaine showed up and Wes backed off and let the two of them dance. He got pulled onto the dance floor by other Warblers instead. The mood was great and everyone laughed and had a ball.

But after a bit they decided to rest their feet and play a game. It turned out to be Never Have I Ever. But Wes who wasn't drinking and Kurt who had sobered up wanting to impress Blaine only drank water. Kurt was leaning on Blaine a bit though and Chris was leaning on Wes. This was his first time getting drunk and he was _wasted_. All the freshmen were. Wes only shook his head fondly and put his arm around Chris' waist to keep him up.

"Okay my turn", Trent said and tapped his chin… well tried too. He was too drunk to do it. "Never have I ever had sex with a girl."

A few boys drank as did Wes and Kurt giggled. He knew Wes had had sex with Santana but then he heard: oooooohs and turned. Chris had taking a sip of his drink and Wes' face was hilarious. He looked like a mix between shocked and amused… and then evil.

"Blackmail opportunity", he said smirking.

"Shud up", Chris grumbled swatting at him but his movements were to weak so he only patted Wes' cheek gently.

"What was it like", John asked. He got really hyper when drunk. "Was it good? Did she want to go soft or hard? Slow or fast? Did-"

"John", a few voices said and he blushed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable", John said and then grin wickedly. "Can I go next? Well can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Sure buddy", Rock slurred.

"Okay, okay I have a great one! Never have I ever had sex with a guy!"

Jeff and Nick blushed as they took sips, as did Thad and all three got cat calls… but then everyone stared, well not Kurt and Chris, as Wes took a sip.

"What?!" David yelled. "Sir you are lying!"

"I'm not", Wes said with a smile. "I've had sex with a guy. *Quite a few times actually*." The last was said to Chris in Cantonese and Chris giggled.

"When did that happen", Thad asked.

"Why did it happen", Nick asked.

"Who was it?"

"Was it good", Joseph asked and they all gave him a look. "What?"

Wes shook his head with a smile.

"Well", he said. "It was after my first Warbler party and I got wasted because my drinks kept getting spiked, why do you think I have this bottle at every party?" He waved with said bottle. "Anyway, somehow I ended up in bed with one of the seniors, no names mentioned here and yes Joseph it was quite good actually."

Kurt sniggered and a few others laughed. But then he whispered to Wes:

"Why did you confess that?"

"Trust me", Wes said. "They won't remember a word of this tomorrow." Kurt giggled and the game was changed to truth or dare. Nothing bad really happened there and after a while the party started up again. Wes and Kurt stayed to the side keeping an eye on things.

"Wow", Wes suddenly said and Kurt followed his line of sight. "I didn't see that one coming."

"But I thought David was in love with him", Kurt said as he watched Thad and Fred make out in the corner. "And I didn't know Fred is gay."

"Bisexual I think", Wes said and held up a finger at Kurt. "Don't a word Kurt, I know you don't think there is something called bisexuality but just leave it be. Fred will come out of the closet as gay when or if he's ready. Just leave them be."

"But I thought David was in love with Thad", Kurt said and looked for the other boy in the mass of boys.

"He is", Wes said watching David look longingly at the couple making out. "But he was too slow. Jeff told me we had a new couple when I arrived at the beginning of the party. But I figured he meant someone else."

"Who?"

"You and Blaine."

"Shut up", Kurt said and shoved him a bit.

"Hey look guys", Nick yelled and they all turned to him. "Big-brother-Warbler and Kurtie are underneath the mistletoe!"

Both boys looked up and the boys started cat calling. Kurt blushed and looked at his feet. Wes chuckled.

"Come on kiss", Joseph called.

"Mind your own business Joseph", Wes called back.

"Oh come on don't you want to kiss another guy?"

Wes turned to Kurt and smirked. Kurt looked confused. Wes kissed him on the cheek and the Warblers sighed in disappointment. But Wes stalked over to Joseph, who'd been standing alone underneath another bit of mistletoe.

"Well your wish is my command", Wes said and kissed Joseph on the lips. Joseph looked shell-shocked and Wes pulled back, dusting off his hands while the other Warblers roared with laughter. Joseph blinked a few times before he too grinned and he and Wes hugged.

* * *

Not long after that they all decided to settle in for the night. Kurt texted his dad telling him that he had to stay over after all. He told his dad he'd taken the wrong drink and had gotten a spiked one so he didn't want to drive back. All the Warblers settled down around the big room, most of them on the floor. But Wes found lots of pillows and comforters in the closet in the hallway. Wes himself fell asleep in a chair. Kurt settled down and smiled. He'd have a fun night and hoped the Warblers would remember some stuff tomorrow… some embarrassing stuff of course.

* * *

Kurt jumped awake by a cry in pure horror and the rest of the Warblers did the same. He looked around and saw Wes shot up from the chair he'd fallen asleep in and practically throw himself onto Chris that was screaming in horror and looked as if he was in pain. The younger Asian was tossing and turning in his sleep. His body jerked back and forth, as if he was being hit and he screamed in terror and pain. Kurt felt horrified at the sight.

Wes sat down by Chris and pulled him into his arms while he shouted at Chris in Cantonese and Chris' eyes snapped open. He sat up straight and Wes threw his arms around him and held him close. Chris' eyes were big and his body rigid, he didn't seem to be there. Wes rubbed his back and spoke to him in Cantonese and after a bit his rigid body seemed to crumble and he sunk into Wes' touch. Kurt saw Chris close his eyes and cry. Wes rocked him back and forth while he held him. He continued to talk in Cantonese though. Kurt turned to James and Trent beside him but both boys could only shrug. Kurt noticed John look pale, while sucking on his lip. Kurt knew by then that John knew what was going on.

"Sorry", Chris suddenly said with such a weak voice it hurt them to only hear it and the Warblers looked at him. "I didn't want to wake anyone. I'm sorry."

"It's _not_ your fault", Wes said sternly and held him closer. Chris had his head resting underneath Wes' chin. Wes rested his chin on Chris' head and held him close. Chris had moved so he was sitting in Wes' lap with a blanket around him. His face looked ghostly pale and Wes just held him tight.

"What happened", Joseph asked with a yawn. "Wes?"

"A bad dream", Wes said calmly. "Nothing more. Go back to sleep."

"No", Blaine said, his eyes big in fear. "Something is obviously terrible wrong here Wes. Tell us what it is so we can help!"

Wes looked at his crying brother and held him close.

"Don't worry about it Blaine", he said. "It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing", Fred said. "Wes, Chris… please. We want to know so we can help." Chris looked up at Wes and nodded, before burying his face in his brother's chest. Wes sighed and turned to the others, he had tears in his eyes.

"Something happened a years ago", Wes said calmly. He had decided not to cry because Chris would need him to be strong now. He looked at the other boys.

"Our parents separated when I was ten", Wes explained to them. "Which makes Mike nine and Chris seven. A few years before that Chris got ganged up on by a racist gang in Westerville."

"They have that here", Rock asked and Wes nodded.

"They beat him badly and he temporarily lost the use of his legs." The Warblers gasped at that. "He was in a coma for four days. The guys beat him up because they wanted our family out of Westerville… Calling us chinks and other stuff."

"How did they get their hands on Chris then", Luke slurred, both drunk and sleepy.

"Chris had gone out to play with his friends, even though the nanny was told to keep him at home unless Mike and I were with him", Wes looked a bit angry and Chris whimpered slightly so Wes held him closer. "Those boys left him when the racists came."

"His friends just ran?! What the hell?!"

"Those jerks", James spat, there was no secret that everyone in the Warblers liked the happy and bubbly Asian... and his effect on Wes when the older boy was stressed.

"Chris had been calling out for mom and dad during the beating", Wes went on. "Then Mike and I. Mom and dad didn't come… Mike and I did. We ran at those guys and hit them with the baseball bats we were carrying from the park."

"What happened next", Fred interrupted.

"When they were about to jump us too dad and our uncles came and saved us", Wes explained rocking Chris back and forth. "The police arrived at the same time. We thought Chris was dead… for days Mike and I thought he was dead."

Kurt felt tears sting in his eyes this time too, so he let them flow and saw a few Warblers doing the same. Wes cleared his throat before he continued.

"When he woke up…" he said and looked at his brother that was still clinging to him. "Chris didn't trust any grownup around him, unless Mike and I were in the room with him. He had the hardest trusting mom and dad so Mike and I had to talk to him about everything… I took care of both of them because Mike also started to doubt in our parents. They were never home anyway before that… but after what happened to Chris the loathing from Chrike got worse. I had them, our parents and I go to a therapist so that we could sort things out."

"How old was Chris when he got attacked", Thad asked.

"Four", Wes said with a sigh. "Mike was six and I seven."

"And you got the family to a therapist by the age of seven?" Joseph asked gaping at his friend.

"No I was ten… and I had help... my teacher and one uncle helped me get everything planned. That's when mom and dad confessed that they had met someone else. Us kids had suspected it because mom was always happy when she came home from dinner with a friend of hers and dad was the same. Dad was the only one of the pair that could afford therapy for us and the stuff Chris needed."

"But Chris seems to love them so much now", Blaine pointed out.

"That's because mom and dad saved my life", Wes explained and they all stared at him, except Kurt. "We were at a competition Mike and I attended in New Yprk, Michael and Maria was there too. When we were about to leave the car I was sitting in was hit by another and ended up in the port. Michael and dad jumped in without thinking of their own safety. They got me out of the car but I'd gotten hit in the head though and nearly drowned. Michael and dad got me ashore and mom performed CPR and saved me while Maria kept watch over Chrike. Chris realized, also after talking with the therapist so much, that mom and dad loved us and would always be there if need be."

The Warblers stared at him.

"But is everything okay now?" Nick asked.

"At times Chris get nightmares from the beating", Wes said and looked at his brother that had calmed down a bit. "That's what you just witnessed… Now I think we all better get back to sleep?"

"How", David slurred. "You know me Wes, when I wake up I can't get back to sleep."

"I'll sing a lullaby for you", Wes said in a sour tone and the boys shifted around so that they were all lying comfortably and then watched him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously", he asked and the Warblers just grinned. He shook his head and held Chris closer.

"Please, I've not had someone sing me a lullaby in so long", Trent begged, they were all still a bit drunk. "Come on Wes."

The others begged too, just for the heck of it and Wes gave in, thinking they would probably not remember it in the morning anyway.

"Fine", he said. "Just give me a second." He shifted so he was sitting against the wall and had Chris lie down so he had his head in Wes' lap. Wes held his hand while he ran his fingers through Chris' hair with the other one.

"Okay", he said and started to sing gently:

**Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's  
The little old bird woman comes.  
In her own special way to the people she calls,  
"Come, buy my bags full of crumbs.  
****Come feed the little birds, show them you care**  
**And you'll be glad if you do.**  
**Their young ones are hungry,**  
**Their nests are so bare;**  
**All it takes is tuppence from you."**

Kurt couldn't help it… he just felt so tired and when he looked around he realized everyone else was asleep.  
**  
Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag.  
"Feed the birds," that's what she cries,  
While overhead, her birds fill the skies.**

**All around the cathedral the saints and apostles**  
**Look down as she sells her wares.**  
**Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling**  
**Each time someone shows that he cares.**

**Though her words are simple and few,**  
**Listen, listen, she's calling to you:**  
**"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,**  
**Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag**

Kurt fell asleep at that and didn't wake up until the next day… where everyone save Wes was hangover. Wes spent the whole morning and lunch hour getting all boys feeling a bit better and presentable. A few could go home, Kurt was one of them. No one remember much from the night before. Most of them remembered Chris having a nightmare and the story behind it, but not Wes singing to them. The games were forgotten and Wes kissing Kurt and Joseph as well. Other than that most things were remembered. The Warblers separated to go home for Christmas and New Years.

* * *

The student body of Dalton Academy had just returned from the Christmas vacation and everyone was still happily talking about what they had been doing. So there weren't many people that listened at the principal during the assembly… not until he said a few certain words.

"And now for this year's first challenges", he said and everyone quieted down. "Oh _now_ you want to listen?"

The student body laughed, some a bit nervously. The principal smiled and winked at his boys, he was a kind man that loved his job, his school and all of his boys. He knew they were all still "high" on the vacation energies so he let it slip.

"William McKinley High school in Lima has challenged not only our football team but our tae Kwando team as well", the principal, Mr. Carmichael, said. "They tell us to send our best Tae Kwando boys to McKinley and we will be having the football team over here."

The boys started to talk excitedly and the coaches of both teams stepped up on the stage in the auditorium.

"They want our best", the martial arts coach said. "So we will give them our best!"

The crowd cheered and Kurt was aware of Chris shaking Wes by the shoulders.

"So", the coach went on. "Let's send down our five best men shall we? We have our green and blue belters…" he called up some boys from different weight classes as well and then he said: "And we have our fourth year school champion and black belter… Wes Montgomery!"

The students cheered and Wes got up and onto the stage. The six boys looked at each other before in perfect sync performing a spinning kick. The boys cheered for them.

"Hey Kurt", Nick asked. "Do you know if they have any boys at McKinley that can match ours?"

"They have a few green belters I think… and some with yellow."

"Anyone wearing black", Jeff asked.

"Well… there is Mike but he's not on that team… otherwise no…"

"Wes so got this", David said from behind them. "I wonder how they are gonna find someone for him to fight."

"It won't be fair though", Blaine pointed out. "Sending our best when they are so much higher than McKinley's…"

"Well they asked for it", Kurt said smiling. "Besides it will puncture the jocks too big heads. Oh I wish I could be there and watch their faces when they see what they're up against."

"Well you will be there", Blaine said and Kurt stared at him.

"I'm sorry what", he asked.

"The Warblers always go to games that our members play, haven't you noticed", David asked. "They've been there for all our football games. It's not mandatory of course."

Kurt remembered that Wes had asked him if he wanted to go to various games a few times, but he had declined. He didn't know he might have friends competing.

"Then I will go and watch our boys cream them", Kurt said happily.

"That's the spirit", David said. "And don't worry about your bullies, we will protect you Hummel!"

Kurt laughed but took David's hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked around, because he was sure they were missing someone in their little group of friends.

"Where's Thad", he asked and everyone looked around. Fred looked pale and suddenly very worried. The junior they were looking for was nowhere to be found.

"We'll find him after the assembly", Nick assured him and the assembly continued.

* * *

They didn't find Thad after the assembly; come to think of it… none of them had seen him at the school at all. Not even his roommate had seen him. The Warblers spread out to try to find him and it turned out to be Kurt and Blaine that found him. Thad was sitting outside of the school. He was barefoot, only had a pair of jeans and sweater on. It was still really cold outside and he was shaking. Kurt and Blaine only found him because they were going to head into town to look for him there. They didn't even know it was him until they said his name.

"Oh my Gaga what are you doing out here dressed like that", Kurt exclaimed in terror, hurrying to get his coat off. "Blaine get someone strong!" Blaine nodded and ran off. Kurt put his coat around Thad.

"No", Thad mumbled.

"Yes or you'll get pneumonia and die!"

"Good."

"What?!" Kurt shrieked and grabbed Thad by the shoulders. "Thaddeus Clearwater don't say things like that!"

"What does it matter? My mom already wished that I was dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing", it came out as a sob. "Leave me alone." Thad curled into a ball and tried to move away from Kurt.

"No", Kurt said and gripped Thad's hand. He had a sense of dread in his stomach. "Thad. Look at me."

Thad only shook his head.

"Look at me", Kurt said in his most commanding voice and Thad looked up. Kurt gasped in horror. The other boy's face was bruised and there was dried blood. Thad had a burst lip and a cracked eyebrow, he had a black eye forming and bruises and scratches all over his face. Kurt looked at Thad's hands and saw that he cradled his free hand… it was obvious that he was in pain and Kurt soon realized why. Thad had three dislocated fingers! His feet were bruised and bloodied as well.

"Sweet Gaga what happened", Kurt asked horrified pushing Thad's bangs out of his eyes.

"Mom found out", Thad said in a whisper.

"Found out what?"

"That I'm gay", Thad said and started crying. Kurt gasped and then pulled the other boy into a hug. Thad didn't clung to him but leant into his touch. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when the doors above him slammed open and Blaine along with Rock and Fred came outside. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the two below them.

"What's going on", Fred asked and jumped over the step rail and landed beside them. "Good God Thad why aren't you dressed warmly?" Thad only sobbed.

"What happened", Rock asked joining them. Kurt who had angry tears going down his cheeks looked up at them.

"_This_ happened", he said and moved so that the others could see Thad's face.

"Oh my God", Blaine said. "Who did that? What happened?!"

"Mom found out", Thad whispered again.

"Right", Fred said and without warning he got a grip on Thad and hoisted him up into his arms. "Rock, find Wes and Principal Carmichael. Blaine tell the nurse we're coming and Kurt… come with me."

The three boys nodded and they hurried into the school.

* * *

"And that's what he said happened", Kurt told Wes and Carmichael. Kurt didn't know why Wes was there but guessed it had some purpose. The two of them seemed to be deep in thought.

"His father", Wes said and looked at Kurt. "Kurt did he mention his father?"

"No", Kurt said and shook his head.

"Then I guess Mr. Clearwater Sr. doesn't know", Carmichael said sadly and put a hand on the sleeping Thad's shoulder. "Wes, Kurt stay here and keep him company. He'll need it. I'm going to go and call the police."

"What will happen to Thad", Kurt asked worriedly and Carmichael sighed.

"This isn't the first time his mother has harmed him", Carmichael said sadly. "But this time the police might do something about it." With that he walked out.

"_This_ time", Kurt asked and looked at Wes. The older boy was sitting in a chair beside Thad's bedside. He sighed.

"Thad's mom is a mean bitch", he said. "She hits him often… for anything really. When Thad was a freshman I found him in the dumpster outside… thanks to his mom. Thad is terrified of her and by all means. She is wicked, nasty, evil, cruel, manipulative, hateful, spiteful-"

"I get it", Kurt said. "But his dad-"

"Does know about it but won't do anything… hopefully he will this time or I fear Thad might try to kill himself again."

"Again?!"

"Ssssh he's sleeping."

"Sorry… but what do you mean with again?"

"Thad tried to kill himself… Fred and I stopped him. Why do you think Fred keeps close tabs on him all the time?"

Kurt sat down on Wes' lap, the only available seat in the room and Wes put an arm around him.

"How can a woman do this to her own child", Kurt asked sniffling leaning his head on Wes'.

"She's sick", Wes said with hate in his voice. "But don't worry. This time we'll make sure Thad _never_ has to go back there." The door opened and Fred hurried inside. He took Thad bandaged hand in his gently and that woke Thad up. He looked at the people around him.

"Am I dead yet", he asked softly.

"No", Fred said.

"Good", Thad mumbled and Fred lied down beside him. "I don't want to die yet."

"Don't worry you won't", Wes assured him. "The nurse has fixed you up. No bones are broken and we got you inside just in time. You just rest and heal okay?"

Thad nodded and Kurt and Wes left him with Fred. No one knew this was only the first Warbler to get hurt this week.

* * *

The football game came up before the martial arts competition and Kurt was exited. His family would come to Dalton to cheer on him (and Finn). His friends would be there too and he knew that his team would cream McKinley. They were that good. Wes seemed exited too, as did the entire team. The team was loved by everyone at the school and by most people in Westerville so the field the school had was packed with people, from both schools. The Titans got onto the field first and the announcer, who turned out to be Nick said in the mike:

"And here they are our beloved home team the Dalton Academy Eagles!"

The team ran onto the stage to the cheer from the crowd. Their uniforms had black trousers, navy blue shirts with red wings printed at their sides and the wings also encircled the numbers on their backs. Their helmets also had painted wings on the sides. Kurt waved at his friends from McKinley and he watched Wes and Mike jog over to the judges telling them something. The judges looked confused but shrugged and nodded. Wes then headed over to his coach and Mike headed over to Beiste. Both boys said something to their coaches, who only rolled their eyes. Wes came running back smiling brightly.

"Happy now", one of the players asked him.

"Yup", Wes said happily.

"I just don't know why you have to do that every time we play McKinley", David said.

"You've played against them in the past", Kurt asked.

"Yeah, they never tell of course because it isn't a 'real' game."

The judge blew his whistle and the players got ready. Now I don't know anything about football so I will just jump to the end of it.

The Eagles had creamed McKinley _again_ and Kurt had gotten to kick a few times and every time the people of Lima or McKinley was shocked to hear the opposing team and crowd singing _Single Ladies_ loudly and without hesitation. The team even danced the dance afterwards… not feeling ashamed at all and actually moving much better than the Titans had. The home crowd and the Lima crowd couldn't help but love them. But when the game was over Kurt watched in confusion as Wes took off towards the other team at full speed.

* * *

"Good job", Finn told his team. "We knew we wouldn't be able to beat the Eagles because we never have in the past, not even before our time."

"Yeah they are just too good", Puck said. "But we'll get them next time!"

"Yeah!" the others chorused.

"Their running back is fast", Sam said. "What's his name?"

"I don't know", Finn said.

"It's", Mike began but was cut off when he was suddenly rammed and fell to the ground with an Eagle player on top of him.

"Hey!" Mike's team objected. This happened every time they faced off with the Eagles.

"Tag", the running back from the Eagles hissed at Mike. "You're it!" Then he ran off. Mike flew up.

"Get back here you nitwit!" Mike yelled and took off after him.

"You better catch me first!" Wes yelled. The audience started to laugh, this happened every time after all. Kurt smiled when Puck, Sam, Artie and Finn came over. The boys were still watching Mike chase Wes around.

"Kurt who's that guy Mike is chasing around", Finn asked.

"Is it someone we need to beat up for tackling our buddy", Puck asked slamming a fist into his open palm.

"Yeah is he a bully or something", Sam asked.

"Oh don't worry it's just Wes", Kurt said smiling. "Good try guys."

"Well we had no chance to begin with", Sam said with a shrug. "You were great though Kurt. I never knew you were this good at football."

"Well I try", Kurt said smiling.

"Hey!" they heard Mike yell and turned. Wes was hanging from the goalpost and Mike had run into it. "Get down here you cheater!"

"As you wish", Wes said, jumped over him and took off down the field, Mike chasing him. Puck put on his helmet with a smirk, patted it and took off at Wes too. The chase went on for quite a while, Puck gave up first and Wes and Mike kept on tagging each other. But in the end they had to go their separate ways. Mike promised to cheer Wes on during the martial arts game and Wes winked at him before he returned to his team.

* * *

Kurt couldn't say he was happy returning to McKinley, but he was happy to be there surrounded by his friends in the Warblers and the boys and coach from the martial arts team. Kurt saw some people glare at him but a glare from any Warbler sent them on their way. The match was going to go down in the gym and they pushed the doors open.

Beiste stood with her team and Kurt was right. They had a few green and yellow belters. They were rather big though, but it was all muscles. Kurt and the Warblers and the friends of the Tae Kwando boys took their seats, Mike joined them too and the Tae Kwando boys lined up in front of their competition. Beiste stared at their belts and Kurt saw a few of the boys pale when they saw Wes' belt. Beiste talked to the Dalton coach, getting fair games set up.

The boys would fight one at a time and the team with most victors would win. Wes would be up last, against a boys twice his size but on a much lower level than him. David explained the rules to Kurt. Both combatants had helmets and protective vests on. If the opponent hit the vest or helmet's color areas he'd get one point, if he kicked the vest he'd get one point, two points to the head and if it was a spin kick it was the double. (my friend explained the rules _way_ back so I might have missed something) It was decided that to kick at places with no protection would be against the rules and mean immediate disqualification.

It became clear quite fast that it would be an exciting competition. After five matches the Dalton boys led with 3-2 and then it was Wes' turn. Kurt and the others cheered loudly for him and not long into the match… it became clear that Wes was still too good for the guy he was facing. Kurt recognized the boy Wes was facing as one of the worst bullies at McKinley, after the football and hockey team. But the large guy had no chance against Wes. Wes was quicker, more experienced, more agile and just better. He kept spin kicking his opponent and dove away from him and outclassed and outshined him. Even students from McKinley started to cheer him on.

"Oh yeah!" Mike yelled when the McKinley boy fell to the mat.

"Booyah!" Chris cheered. Wes won the game… but the celebration didn't last long. Wes took off his helmet and headed for his team to celebrate with them… when the boy from McKinley charged him.

"Look out", someone shouted and before Wes got time to react he felt tremendous pain at the back of his knee. The other boy had kicked him and Wes fell to the floor with a pain screamed.

"Wes!" his friends shouted and Beiste hurried towards her combatant to pull him away, but the boy had still kicked the older boy in the head so Wes tumbled over the matt.

"WES!" Chris screamed and jumped down from the bleachers and ran over to his brother. The Warblers followed. Wes was groaning in pain and held his leg. The other boy was being dragged away by Beiste and another teacher. Chris put his hands on Wes' shoulders as Wes groaned in pain.

"Get an ambulance here", Kurt heard Schue shout and Wes' eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Paula - I hope you didn't have to wait too long :D**


	10. Valentine's Day Part I

Part 10

Chris, Mike and Wes entered Dalton together later that day. Wes held his arm around Mike and Chris' shoulders and they held an arm around Wes' waist as he limped inside. His injuries weren't too bad. His leg only had some pulled muscles that hurt like hell and he had gotten a very tiny concussion from the kick, the doctor (his mom) told them it was harder getting a concussion than people thought. Chris still looked a little pale though, he had never seen his brother in a hospital and Chris hated that… and hospitals in general. Mike was also a bit pale, it was scary seeing that happen to his big brother… and hero. Wes smiled at them.

"Don't worry Chrike I'm fine", he said as they walked down the empty hallways. The students were either eating dinner or doing after school activities. None of the brothers felt hungry. Mike had gotten permission from the school to stay the night if he wanted to… and he wanted too.

They looked a bit odd since Wes was still in his martial arts uniform, Chris in Dalton uniform and Mike dressed in a letterman jacket… from another school. They met a few guys and it became clear that what had happened at McKinley was known by everyone at Dalton because everyone they met told Wes how great it was that he was okay. Wes only smiled and waved them off. After a while he couldn't stand to use his injured leg so he started to jump on one leg instead.

"You know we could get you some crutches", Mike said as they went up a staircase.

"No", Wes said. "Why? I just have to rest for a day or two. I don't intend to jump around."

"But if we know you right you will go to all your classes on Monday", Chris said.

"That's true."

"Then you'll need crutches to move around."

"But he will refuse because our brother hates to look weak", Mike said and gave his brother a look.

"Don't know what you're talking about", Wes said. "Now get me to my dorm so that I can go to sleep and forget that this day ever happened." He didn't want to be reminded about young female nurses flirting with him nonstop... taking a bit too long to take all tests that required them touching him.

"Not yet", Chris said as they steered Wes through the corridors, Wes was still wondering why they took the inside way, it was longer to the dorms that way. "First we must show the Warblers you are okay."

Wes gave both his brothers a look.

"You forgot to call them", he stated and they blushed. Wes rolled his eyes but let them get him to the Warbler Hall.

* * *

In there it was nearly chaos. Well… silent chaos in that case. Everyone was quiet and kept looking out into thin air. They were all worried about Wes, they hadn't heard anything from him or his brothers since he got loaded into that ambulance.

Quite a few Warblers were furious about the whole thing, others, like Kurt, felt guilty about it all and then there were people, like Blaine, who were sitting and looking over sheet music with a smile on their faces. Blaine knew there was nothing to worry about. He'd seen Wes getting kicked or hit much worse. He'd watched him spare against other black belts before and _that_ was a scary thing to behold.

"He's got to be okay", Jeff said. "He just gotta!"

"Oh when I get my hands on that big jerk", Frank said and slammed a fist onto the armrest of the sofa.

"Wes wouldn't want us to go after him", Thad mumbled and Fred put an arm around his shoulders. The others looked at the pair, mostly Thad. His bruises were still visible and looked really painful. His lip and eyebrow had been taped and the other deeper cuts as well. His hand was bandaged and he was on pain-meds to ease the pain he was in from cracked ribs and other injured bones. David and Fred were practically glued to his sides. Kurt wondered if there would be jealousy between them but for the moment it didn't look like it. David was holding Thad's injured hand gently while Fred held his arm around him.

"We're not going after him", Rock said. "We just wished we could."

"We can do it in our heads", John said happily. "We can kill him over and over again!"

"Or create a version of him in _Sims_ and kill him", Jeff said eagerly. "You'd think Wes would be okay with that?"

"You are all so violent", Trent said sounding horrified.

"What would you do then Trenty", James asked smirking.

"I would make a statue of him that I could castrate, break every bone in his body, drown it, shop it into pieces and burn the remains."

The Warblers stared at him in shock.

"Dude", Jeff said. "And you call us violent!"

"I'm not violent", Trent said smugly. "I'm morbid."

The Warblers blinked and then Thad started laughing and it spread, first Kurt laughed too, then Blaine, Niff, David, Fred and then the rest. Trent grinned, mission accomplished.

That's when the doors opened and the Asian brothers entered. They saw their friends, well in Chris and Wes' case, laugh like crazy. Chris grinned and turned to Wes and Wes looked back at him.

"They didn't miss me", Wes said and got out of his brothers' grip.

"Seems to me their happy you're not here", Mike said happily.

"Hey!" Chris called. "How rude ignoring us and laughing like that!"

At once every head turned to them and Wes chuckled.

"Chris that wasn't very nice", he scolded.

"WES!" Jeff shouted and ran over to him, but slowed down in front of him so that they could hug, without Wes falling over. One by one Wes got hugs from the other Warblers and they all noticed that he only had his left foot on the ground. There were happy smiles and small cheers as the Warblers greeted their injured leader.

* * *

"Guys seriously", Wes said as Mike and Chris nearly carried him towards his and Kurt's room. They were walking so fast Wes didn't get time to put his healthy foot down. So his brothers were practically carrying him.

"Nope", Chris said. "You refused getting crutches so we'll carry you around instead."

"Oh please I'll be okay tomorrow, I won't need them!"

"The doctor, mom, said to stay off of that foot for five days and rest your head!" Mike snapped at him. "Do what the doctor say for once! It's your mom for crying out loud!"

"Why? I know my body better than doctors do."

"But they're the doctors so do what they say", Chris scolded him. "They know what goes on inside here better than you." He poked Wes in the side. Kurt sniggered behind them.

"This happen often", he asked.

"Yes.""No." Were the answers he got. Wes said no while his brothers said yes. Kurt chuckled and they entered their room. Wes was dumped onto his bed and he sighed in content. He threw his legs up and closed his eyes.

"Yo change out of that pajamas and put on your real one", Mike teased throwing said object at Wes. Wes only rolled his eyes but changed-

"Rather fast for a cripple", Chris said with a grin. Everything he got was the bird and I don't mean Pavarotti. The warbler sat in his cage singing happily. Mike walked over to it.

"Is this a relative of Grieg", he asked and Wes nodded sleepily.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked worriedly, shuffling his feet a little. Wes rolled his eyes and moved towards the wall.

"Come here you big worried baby", he teased and with a grin Chris lied down beside him and snuggled close.

"You still have the extra madras in the wardrobe", Mike asked grinning and Wes nodded. Mike pulled it out and made his bed ready. Kurt grinned and got into his own bed. The little group decided to have a movie night. A few of the other Warblers later joined them, Blaine and Kurt shared a bed and Mike had nothing against sharing with David. Niff and Fred and Thad were on the floor as well. Wes caught Kurt's eyes as Blaine took Kurt's hand when a scary scene came on. Kurt grinned at Wes who only smiled back gently.

* * *

A few weeks went by and nothing really happened. Not until Rachel and Mercedes told Kurt and Blaine about the football circus at McKinley. Blaine and Kurt were still talking about it when they got to Kurt and Wes' room. They went inside and found Wes on the phone.

"Take it easy buddy", he said while he waved at them in greeting. "Mike easy, I know you're upset about it but what can I do? Mike I can't come to your school and kick Karofsky and Azimio into playing… not that I don't want to… I'd actually like that very much… but… but that's beside the point!"

"About the football game", Kurt asked taking off his coat and Wes looked at him.

"Oh yes", he said, covering his phone with one hand and then put it back to his ear. "Mike I understand you are upset… and worried but there isn't really anything I can do. I mean I can't play with…" Wes cut himself off and then smirked. "Wait a second. Baby brother I think your big brother just got an idea." Kurt and Blaine looked at Wes in confusion as the older boy walked over to his bookshelf and started to look for something.

"With five more guys you got enough to play right?" Wes asked. "So why don't ask some of the football players you hung out with last year? The boys that didn't make it this year and who's not bullies I mean. What? You mean they also turned bullies? What is wrong with your school honey? Okay, okay geez. Yes I'll be there. I promise. Yeah love you too." He hung up and turned to Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was smiling but Blaine looked at him oddly.

"What is it Blaine", he asked.

"Did you just call your brother for honey", Blaine asked.

"Of course, I know it calms him."

"You do know you sound really gay right?"

Wes smiled and Kurt laughed.

"Yes I do know that", Wes said.

"Then I guess you better stop to talk like that if you don't want people to think you're gay", Blaine pointed out ignoring the laughing Kurt beside him. Wes smirked, crossed his arms and took a diva pose.

"What's the matter sugar", he said. "You don't like that?"

Blaine blushed.

"S-s-stop that", he stuttered out.

"Aw you're so cute when you blush. Your skin tone really goes with the piping on the blazer Blaine. Oh I am also thinking of red velvet cake when I see it. Which reminds me, what kind of cake do you want for your birthday? I was thinking three layers of chocolate sponge cake with strawberry and vanilla filling, topped with chocolate fondant and white sugar flowers."

"Stop that", Blaine hissed at him. "I hate it when you talk like a gay guy!"

"Why? Are you crushing on me or something?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" Blaine said flustered.

"Oh right, you're crushing on Kurt and he on you."

"I'm not", both boys yelled and Wes smiled.

"Yeah right babies", he said and walked out the door. "You keep telling yourselves that."

When he was gone Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Why does everyone always think we're dating?" he asked.

"No idea…" Kurt said but blushed a bit.

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, Chris and Wes had all been to the football game. When the girls played they were all worried, especially when Tina got tackled so hard, Kurt gripped on tight to Wes' arm when it happened. But Chris and Wes were more worried about their brother's safety. But after the halftime show, which they all agreed was fantastic, the worry died away when the rest of the football team joined in.

Wes did see the guy that attacked him on the bleachers and sent him a wicked glare. The other boy tried to hide, wasn't it enough he was getting charged with assault? Did that stupid Dalton guy _have_ to hang around McKinley? When McKinley won no one cheered louder than the four boys from Dalton. Finn seemed to get the whole honor but the boys from Dalton gave credit to those who deserved it, the Glee Girls. Because without them the game would never have started in the first place. Tina threw her arms around Wes' neck.

"Was I good", she asked. "Please tell me I was good! This was so much fun! I loved to play! You have to let me in on the next family game!"

"Of course I will Tee", Wes said setting her down. "You were all really good and your halftime show was fantastic!"

"I wanted to jump out on the field and join you", Chris said happily and hugged Tina. "Next time we play family football you're on my team Tee!"

"Okay!"

"Sanna", Wes said and walked over to her and she threw her arms around him kissing him on the cheek. "You look marvelous darling."

"Thank you Homo", she answered. "Are you okay now? Last time I saw you you were limping from that low-life attacking you."

"I'm back to normal Sanna", Wes told her. "I'm happy you girls decided to come here instead of going to Nationals. You'll always be a winner to me Sanna."

"Aw Homo I love it when you talk dirty."

"Oh please get your pretty little head out of the gutter."

She only winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Then, the week afterwards came Valentine's Day. Wes noticed all boys walk around all happily, talking about plans with their girlfriends or boyfriends. He smiled and felt a bit lonely. But he didn't get much time to think of it. Blaine had told him he needed to ask the Warblers something so Wes had called for an 'emergency' meeting. They were all gathered there and Wes noticed Kurt looking extremely happy. He wondered what that was about.

"This emergency meeting is called to order", he said and banged his gavel a bit. "Junior member Blaine Anderson the floor is yours." Wes looked at Blaine and smiled a little. The younger boy looked nervous but then took the floor. Kurt clapped his hands and Wes gave him a look and a smile. The boys around Kurt looked more annoyed. But if it was with Kurt or with Blaine Wes didn't know.

"Esteemed Council I'll be brief", Blaine said.

'_Oh boy on full dapper mode I see_', Wes thought. '_This can't be good._'

"Simply put", Blaine continued. "I'm in love."

"Oooh", the Warblers all cooed. Wes smiled, just a bit sadly.

'_I guess this means Blaine will finally tell Kurt he loves him_', he thought. '_I should have gone for Kurt sooner… like Chrike told me to._' He noticed Chris giving him a sad look but Wes only shook his head.

"Congrats", Joseph said in his somewhat sarcastic way. Nick though looked ecstatic as did all the other boys.

'_Gaga save me_', Wes thought. '_Oh great now I'm sounding like Kurt._'

"I'm not really good at talking about my feelings", Blaine went on.

'_No shit Sherlock._'

"I'm much better at singing them."

'_Sure, when you get all the solos… I'll change that you know Mr. Anderson._'

"But still I could use a little help."

'_I don't like where this is going…_'

"Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual in song…"

'_Gaga save me… aw damn it! How hopeless am I? I'm taking after my crush! Geez!_'

"Off campus."

'_Wait what? Did he just say what I think he said?_'

The Warblers all sounded upset about that part.

_'Uh oh_. _Okay I better do something really fast_', Wes thought. '_This could get dangerous… or embarrassing._'

Wes banged with his gavel to calm the boys down.

"I-I-I know what I'm asking is slightly bit unusual", Blaine began. Wes knew that he had to show support for Blaine if this was ever going to work, he wanted it for Kurt and for the other Warblers. So maybe he could tell them it was time since it was so long ago it happened last time?

"The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and ploughed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of _Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy_", Wes said sharply. '_Oh great that came out all wrong. What's wrong with me? This is what I've always wanted and now it sounds as if I don't want to do it! It sounds as if I'm trying to scare the others with-_'

"Why would we even _consider_ what you're asking", David nearly yelled from beside him.

'_Oh great now this is spinning out of control._'

"I-I-I firmly believe that our resistance to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to regionals", Blaine went on.

'_Wrong way to do it Blaine_', Wes thought and wanted to facepalm. '_Don't say something stupid._'

"We're becoming privileged porcelain birds."

'_And that was something stupid… oh boy. This won't end well._'

And he was right the room got upset at once. David got up and everyone was upset.

"You mock us sir", Thad spat at Blaine and Wes knew he had to handle quickly. So he hit with his gavel and turned to Thad, then gave David a nearly death glare.

"Thad, David", he said sharply. "I _will_ have order." He slowly swiped his gavel in a warningly way, challenging everyone to break to step out of line, but everyone calmed down at once and didn't dare challenging him. No one wanted to anger Wes Montgomery after all. Kurt then held up his hand.

"May I please say something", he asked and Wes nodded to him, while David sat down again.

'_Kurt say something bright, please_', Wes begged in his thoughts.

"With respect", Kurt began.

'_Oh boy… dapper mode 2.0_', Wes thought.

"I believe Blaine has a point."

'_So far so good._'

"The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometime I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones."

'_Sounds perfectly true, don't slip up like Blaine now love… Stop that Montchang!_'

"When I was on New Directions we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much everywhere we went. I mean mattress stores, shopping malls. I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once."

"Ha!" Chris exclaimed triumphant, knowing that was true and then covered his mouth, blushing when everyone stared at him. "Sorry."

The others chuckled and Kurt smiled at Chris before he continued:

"But it… it gave us confidence. It kept us loose."

'_Good job Kurt_', Wes thought. He could see the group was swayed.

"And where would this performance take place", he then asked Blaine and Kurt sat down.

"The GAP at the North Hills mall", Blaine answered.

'_Ugh couldn't he chosen a better store? Geez tacky clothes yuck_' Wes thought. '_But why the GAP of all places? Kurt won't like that one bit._'

"I'd like to call it 'The Warblers GAP-attack'."

'_Oh please couldn't he figure something _**better** _out?_' Some boys laughed. '_Oh come on it wasn't even funny!_'

"Why the GAP", Kurt asked smiling.

"The guy that I like is junior manager", Blaine explained.

'_WHAT?!_' Wes stared at him in shock. '_This has got to be a joke right? Blaine can't be that stupid right?_' then he realized he had to call for a vote. So he rapped his gavel.

"All those in favor", he asked and noticed every Warbler, except from the council, Blaine and Kurt raised their hands. Wes smirked at Thad and David before he raised his hand too, this was his chance after all to proof that he wanted this as well… even though he had is odd outburst before.

"Oh come on", David told him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I think it is a splendid idea", Wes said. "And you know I've been planning to propose that the Warblers do something off campus."

"But you just said-"

"That was what's called a frog", Wes said calmly. "It jumped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I was going to just say that the Warblers haven't performed off campus since 1927 and that it was time for it again… but the rest just came out anyway."

Some Warblers giggled, it was great to know that their leader wasn't completely perfect after all, he could say wrong things as well.

"How do you know stuff like that anyway", Thad asked.

"Doesn't matter", Wes said waving his hand dismissively. "What matter is that the majority has spoken. The Warblers' GAP attack is good to go… but we _have_ to have a name change. Sorry Blaine it's just too lame."

"Too true", Jeff called.

"You got any better ideas", Blaine spat. "Maybe you want to call it operation-"

"Can't Buy Me Love", Chris quipped. "Or… or... Love-Fool. We're gonna make fools out of ourselves but that's the fun in it." Wes smiled fondly.

"How about Love-Store", he said. "It's short but still very informative."

"I LOVE it", Nick called. "Wes you got a knack for these things!"

"Thank you", Wes said as he got up. "Now if you excuse me… the seniors have a test in geography."

"Which part of the world?" Jeff asked.

"Asia", Wes said. "No comments."

"Aw man I had a great one", John said.

"Mention it and I'll call you racist", Chris warned happily and Wes rolled his eyes before leaving.

* * *

When he came back to his dorm after that he found Kurt packing an overnight bag. Wes closed the door and Kurt jumped at the sound and twirled around. Wes could see that he'd been crying. Wes put his bag down by the door and walked over to Kurt and pulled the boy into a hug. Kurt sniffled and nearly clung to the older and just as tall Warbler's shoulder. Wes held him and rocked him back and forth just slightly.

"It'll be okay", he said soothingly. "He's stupid. He's stupid."

"I thought he meant me", Kurt sobbed.

"I know, I thought so too", Wes said gently. "I think everyone did, that was mainly the reason I agreed to do this." '_Liar!_'

Kurt sniffled and sobbed. Wes just held him, he heard the door creep open and he looked over his shoulder. He saw Chris, David and Niff stand outside. He waved at them with one hand, telling them to go away. David nodded and closed the door.

"I was so sure it was me", Kurt said sadly. "Blaine asked me in the Lima Bean if I thought it was too much to sing a song to someone during Valentine's Day. He first said that the guy he wanted to sing too is someone he hasn't known for that long and that he want to tell this person his feelings are getting… deeper."

"I understand why you would think he meant you, I'd do too", Wes said softly. "We all thought it was you he meant. We all know you like him and we thought he liked you back."

"You _all_ knew", Kurt asked shocked.

"We could see it on you buddy." He held Kurt a little tighter, the only way he'd ever be able to hold him. Kurt sighed.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"If I were you I'd tell the guy I love that I love him", Wes answered calmly. "I'd tell him I thought he meant me and tell him about my feelings." '_Hypocrite!_'

"Really?"

"The worst that can happen is that he tells you he doesn't feel the same. It may be awkward for a while afterwards of course but you have lots of friends to hang with until Blaine gets his head put on straight… if he says he doesn't feel the same that is."

Kurt smiled and 'snuggled' closer to Wes.

"Thank you Wes", he said. "You're a great friend."

"I… know", Wes said smiling sadly, knowing Kurt couldn't see it. "I've been told so before. Now… need help to pack a bag for your girls-night?"

"How did you know that", Kurt asked looking up at him in shock.

"I'm as gay as you remember", Wes said with a fond chuckle. "I know you'd need some girls to talk to and get away from all the testosterone we're drowning in at this place."

Kurt smiled and leaned his head on Wes' shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you that you're an amazing roomy?" he asked.

"Just now", Wes said. "Come on Kurt, let's get you ready to have some fun with the girls."

He patted Kurt on the back and headed over to Kurt's dresser. Kurt smiled and followed, but as he walked by Wes' wardrobe he saw that it contained one thing that was nothing like the nice type of clothes Wes' wardrobes usually hosted. He took out the sweater that had caught his eye, it was really ugly.

"Uh Wes, what is this", he asked and held it up. Wes turned around and laughed at the hideous grey-black knitted thing Kurt was holding up.

"Oh don't worry I never wear it anymore", he said.

"You mean you dressed in this willingly?!"

"Both yes and no."

"What?"

"It's a secret", he said and winked. Kurt then noticed something on the ugly sweaters collar… something green. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Wes.

'_No way_', he thought. Wes only smiled and returned to helping Kurt pack. Kurt soon joined him but not before putting the ugly clothing back in place.

* * *

"I was absolutely devastated", Kurt told Rachel and Mercedes during their girls' night. He had explained to them what had happened during the meeting.

"Did he ever actually say you two were dating", Rachel asked.

"Well not in so many words", Kurt answer taking a bite from his pizza, registering that it wasn't as good as Wes'.

"Well did he put the moves on", Mercedes asked.

"No but we were always singing duets and he always kept smiling at me." The girls gave her almost sad looks. That's when he realized. "Oh my God I made the whole thing up in my head didn't I?"

"Listen we've all been there", Mercedes said. At least _I_ have with _you_."

"I know _exactly_ what you mean", Rachel said as she kept on braiding Mercedes' hair. "I mean if Finn thinks that he's just gonna walk out of my life, he's wrong. 'Cause I'm gonna go up to that kissing booth tomorrow with a $100 bill", she turned around so she was facing Kurt. "and he's not gonna be able to make a change. Then he's gonna be forced to kiss me 100 times and when his lips touch mine he's gonna feel it."

"Hey", Mercedes cut in. "We're supposed to be giving Kurt advice remember?"

"Yeah", both girls chuckled but Kurt still looked sad.

"So you _are_ going to the GAP attack though right?" Mercedes then asked Kurt.

"Sh-should I", Kurt asked a bit worried.

"Yes." "Mhmm." The girls answered.

"Scope out the competition", Mercedes said. "See what this guy's like. You know, you two are both _so_ guy crazy. Yeah. Look at me. I don't have a date for Valentine's Day and I could give a rip. The three of us are divas. Look at our idols: Whitney, Barbara, Patti LuPone. They all became stars while they were single. They took all the pain and loneliness and they put it into their music. People can relate to it. Everybody feels lonely. Harnessing this pain is why they become legends."

"Why has this never occurred to me", Rachel asked in awe or maybe it was shock.

"Sometimes you have to choose between love and talent and as far as I'm concerned we all need to fly solo for a while."

Mercedes started to file her nails and Kurt looked a bit sad but then he smiled.

"It's so nice to be around girls for a change", he said.

"Aw", Rachel cooed and crawled over to him. "Here."

"Don't sit on the pizza."

Mercedes patted his knee and they all giggled.

"But Kurt", Rachel said. "If you still feel sad maybe you should talk to Blaine about it, tell him how you really feel."

"That's what Wes said", Kurt said.

"Mike's brother", Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, you know he's gay right?"

Both girls nodded.

"Anyway he told me to tell Blaine about my feelings."

"How did he know", Mercedes asked.

"Wes knows me better than anyone at Dalton… well except Blaine. We're roomies and he's the kindest boy I've ever met. He always puts others best before his own and he cares about everyone… especially younger students. That's why he's known as the big-brother Warbler and half the guys have had crushes on him in the past and he knows it."

"But he hasn't done anything about it", Rachel asked.

"Well… no you see Blaine and David, the African-American that stuck to Wes' side during sectionals, keeps telling everybody he's straight and I think he just doesn't want to embarrass them by telling people that he actually is gay… and all Warblers think he's dating Santana anyway."

"What's up with _that_ relationship anyway", Mercedes asked. "Santana is all sweet to him and when she talked about him after that Skype call you could see another girl underneath her rough surface."

"They met way back and hit it off right away", Kurt said. "They did try to date but both felt miserable after a while. They are like brother and sister."

"So that's why she calls him Homo", Rachel concluded. "Because he's gay I mean."

"Yes…" Kurt sighed and the girls smirked.

"You know if it doesn't work out with Blaine you could go for this Wes-guy instead", Mercedes teased.

"What? No way. Wes and I are just friends."

"But you like him", Rachel said. "I thought he was the guy you were in love with after seeing you two at the wedding."

"What", Kurt looked shocked.

"How you hugged him and dragged him onto the dance floor", Mercedes said. "How you smiled when you looked at him while he worked, the way you stood by his side seeking comfort the day you transferred."

"And how you two kept joking around after sectionals", Rachel said. "And during that Tae Kwando match you stuck closer to him when you walked through the school."

"Because Karofsky and Azimio are afraid of him."

"And how you paled and looked ready to cry when he got hurt."

"He's my friend of course I'll be upset."

"And I saw you latch onto his arm when Tina got tackled during the football game", Mercedes said. "I was on the bench then and saw you grab hold onto him for dear life."

"He's… like my big brother?"

"Uh no Kurt", Mercedes said. "The way you look at him tells me you feel a bit more than you think."

Kurt bit his lip, were the girls right? Did he have a tiny crush on Wes? Sure the boy was cute and handsome, funny, nice, kind, loyal, trustworthy, comforting, warm, nice and lots of other stuff but that didn't mean Kurt was in love with him right? Right?

* * *

Later that week found the Warblers at the GAP, after a bit of coaxing from Wes and Chris Kurt agreed to come with anyway, but he did tell Wes he might not sing all the time. Wes was okay with it, he had other stuff to worry about… mainly how the crowd would react to the song they were singing. Wes had protested loudly but got voted down by the rest of the council and the other Warblers… they wanted to satisfy Blaine too badly and Wes was losing his patience about it. He saw Kurt and Blaine stand by some ugly jackets and followed their line of sight.

'_Aw man_', he thought. '_Of all gay guys in this town Blaine has to fall for Jeremiah? He chooses Jeremiah over _**Kurt**_ what the hell is wrong with him? Jeremiah only knows how to do one thing… and not even _**that**_ is he good at! He thinks he's such boyfriend material but all he is is an idiot!_'

But then he noticed Blaine nod at him. So he nodded back.

'_Let the circus begin_', he thought. '_This will not end well… but at least the boys will enjoy it. Now show face up and we're ready to roll._' Then he started the Warblers off. '_We're so doomed._'

Wes took his position with Joseph and Luke and the three popped up behind a table with jeans and an African-American that looked like Rock's twin grinned at them. Jeremiah tried to hide behind the counter Blaine sang to him and Trent, Thad and Rock came out of hiding. The other employees seemed to like the whole spectacle quite a lot. David, Nick, James and Connor joined in behind him and then Blaine was with Fred and Jeff by the sunglasses instead. Wes noticed Kurt's displeasure with the whole thing and had to smile. One of the older employees walked up to Wes and gave him a look. Wes smiled at her.

"Sorry", he whispered. "But this is a love declaration. We don't mean to offend anyone."

"It's alright dear", the woman said. "God knows I've wanted for some boy to sing for Jeremiah and get him out of here. Our boss while most likely fire him for this and that's less than this idiot deserve." She patted Wes on the cheek before hurrying off. Wes joined in on the singing again but looked more shocked then happy at that moment. He was so out of it that he nearly collided with David when they all walked around Blaine, cutting each other's way.

Kurt was right behind him though but Wes lost him in the crowd. When Blaine sang the line about the toys Wes facepalmed, he couldn't help it. He told Blaine to skip that part! Kurt looked shocked as well. They danced around a bit more and Wes got Nick and John to join him in a slide underneath a table, which Jeff, Luke and Thad copied… while David made a back flip off of the table.

Wes was happy that the other three hobbits in the Warblers (Blaine, Nick and Thad) stood on the tables so that he could hide behind the others. He saw Kurt give Blaine a bitch-glare and had to smile. But… the audience seemed to love the performance because they cheered loudly for them… although Jeremiah didn't look too happy. Wes bowed to the audience but then someone grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing", the man asked shaking him slightly. Wes guessed he was the manager.

"We are only spreading some love during Valentine's sir", Wes said politely and noticed all his boys look at him, some in terror.

"Why ya ain't gonna do that in my shop", the man yelled. "I do not like singers and especially not queer singers!"

He pushed Wes through the door with such force he tripped on a mannequin and tumbled outside. He fell onto his backside and banged the back of his head onto the floor. He heard horrified gasps from customers and his friends.

"Ow", Wes groaned.

"What the hell", that was David yelling. "You can't just-"

"Get out", the man roared and the Warblers fled. Wes sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"Ow…" he groaned again and felt a hand on his arm.

"Wes come on", Chris said and pulled on him. Wes got onto his feet and the two of them ran with the others. But Wes noticed how all the customers left, some even throwing member ship cards in the garbage and some muttering about never going _there_ again.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow", Wes groaned. He was sitting on a bench while Chris pressed a package of ice he'd borrowed from a store onto Wes' head.

"Why do you have to hurt your head whenever we are going somewhere", Chris asked but Wes could see that he was pale. "You just healed from the last time!"

"That wasn't my fault and this wasn't my fault either", Wes answered. "Ow!"

"But you still keep getting hurt!"

"It's not my fault", Wes objected. "I can't help it when people attack me from behind and I don't see them coming. Despite what people, mainly Warblers, think I do not have eyes at the back of my head!"

"But you could have pulled loose! What if there had been a flight of stairs there?! Or.. or if you hit the floor harder than you did? Or… or… or…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Wes called and gripped his brother's arm. Chris was flailing them around as he spoke. "Chris look at me, I'm fine buddy. Nothing's wrong with me." He put a hand on Chris' cheek. "I got a bump that's all and you're taking care of me just fine. I won't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine."

Chris pulled his arm loose gently and ran it over his eyes.

"Yeah well… you could've…"

"Come here", Wes said and pulled Chris down beside him and let Chris lean his head on his shoulder. "Chris I'm fine, don't worry about it. I only got a little bump at the back of the head."

"He called you queer", Chris whispered. "And he pushed you. He hurt you!"

"I know. But I don't care. He will suffer for it longer than I will."

"But-"

"All those customers will most likely never come back and they will tell their friends and they will tell their friends and so on. He'll lose in the long run. Okay?"

Chris nodded and Wes held him closer. Then they heard angry muttered words and looked up. Wes smiled.

"Hi Kurt", he said and the countertenor jumped.

"There you are", he said in annoyance. "We've been looking all over for you! How could you just wander off without telling us if you were okay or not?!"

"First of all you guys all ran off and Chris dragged me here to get my head looked after", Wes said smiling. "And you and Blaine left. To wait for Jeremiah."

Kurt and Chris stared at him.

"How do you know his name", Kurt asked.

"Wes", a happy voice said and they turned around and saw Jeremiah. "I thought it was you!"

"Hi Jeremiah", Wes said with a roll of the eyes. "How you been?"

"Oh you know."

"No I don't."

"Well… um so I um haven't seen you around at Scandals."

"So that's the new name? Who came up with that?"

"Um I did actually. You know… there have um… been some scandals there so and-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So will you come by soon?"

"I don't think so", Wes nearly spat.

"Why?"

"Since Ricky left it's all gone downhill."

"Oh come on, I know they're serving alcohol now and-"

"The place has turned into a place to get drunk and get sex at for some people", Wes spat. "That's not a place I would like to go to thank you very much."

Kurt and Chris were surprised at the icy tone. Jeremiah didn't seem to notice it.

"Well… it's been about two years since I last saw you Wes", he said smiling. "And I must say you've kept going hotter and hotter."

Kurt suddenly felt something, jealousy. First this clown gets Blaine to love him and then blow him off and now he's trying to get Wes too?!

"And you're hair keeps getting gayer and gayer", Wes said. "How long did it take for anyone to figure out you're gay?"

"No one knew until today", Jeremiah said.

"Yeah right."

"So… will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Oh come on! Why not? We could have fun. I'd buy you dinner and we could catch a movie and-"

"Okay what's your problem", Kurt cut in and Jeremiah noticed him then… and recognized him. "First you tell Blaine there won't be anything between you because he's underage and now you try to ask out another boy that's underage?!"

"Aren't you 18 by now", Jeremiah asked Wes. "You're birthday is in January right?"

"Yes", Wes spat. "I'm 18 but no thanks I don't want to go out with you. I didn't want before and I don't want it now."

"Yeah, yeah you had Ricky back then but-"

"No Jeremiah", Wes snapped and got up and put his arm around Chris' shoulder. "Stay the hell away from me."

"But why?"

"Because I said so!" With that the Asian brothers and Kurt stormed off. Chris looked at his brother.

"Scandals", he asked.

"It used to be name Home", Wes grumbled. "A few high school students, gay guys, opened it for homosexual kids to get to and have a good time dancing and just hanging out together… to feel like you belonged. But when the last of the original owners graduated the new ones turned it into a gay bar with 21+ entry. They serve alcohol and there are dancing… and sex. I don't go there anymore…"

"It sounds as if it used to be a great place", Kurt said imagining it in his head.

"It was", Wes said with a smile. "I spent many Friday or Saturday nights there with ex-boyfriends."

"Boyfriends?!" they heard someone shriek behind them and they turned around and saw Nick and Jeff stare at them.

"What", Wes asked.

"Did you say boyfriends", Nick asked him as he and Jeff walked up to them.

"Yes."

"Are you gay Wes?!" Jeff asked shocked.

"Yes."

"But… but when-"

"I came out to my family when I was 10 and got back into the closet when I was 15 but that only lasted for 6 months."

"But… but", Nick stuttered. "But David and Blaine said you're straight! You're dating Santana!"

"I am not, she's like my sister."

"But…" Jeff began and looked a bit hurt. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've never really gotten the chance", Wes said and smiled gently. "Someone always say I'm straight and I don't want to embarrass that person by telling everyone I'm gay."

"Wait… did you know both of us have-"

"Had crushes on me?" Wes asked and both boys blushed. "Yes I did know that."

Jeff and Nick stared at him and then at Chris and Kurt.

"He's lying right", Nick asked. "He's not gay right?"

"He is", Chris said happily and Kurt only nodded. Nick and Jeff looked at Wes again and started laughing.

"Good one", they said. "Good joke."

With that they walked off and Wes looked at Kurt.

"See now why I don't tell anyone", he grumbled and they followed Niff. When they found them they were telling the rest of the Warblers about Kurt, Chris and Wes' joke. The boys laughed and some of them talked like stereotypical gay guys just to tease Wes. No one, save Kurt and Chris noticed the dark fire in Wes' eyes.

"Let's get back to Dalton", he spat.

"Sure thing Wessie", David said happily but Wes only glared at him.

* * *

Wes was in a bad mood for the rest of the day and Kurt was a bit scared to be close to him… that and his feelings were all in a humble. He'd gotten jealous on Jeremiah when Blaine sang to him and then really jealous and angry when Jeremiah asked Wes out!

Kurt had also gotten angry when he heard Wes and Chris were missing after Wes was thrown out, hitting his head on the floor. No one hurts his Wes! Oh… where did that come from? Did he just call Wes for his? Maybe Mercedes was right… maybe he had deeper feelings for Wes than what he knew off. But he knew he loved Blaine… maybe he should tell Blaine how he felt, just like Mercedes and Wes said. It couldn't hurt would it? But when should he tell him? It didn't turn out he had to wait long because Blaine called him and wanted to go to the Lima Bean for some coffee.

* * *

When they got inside they saw the same decorations they saw a few days ago.

"Ugh", Blaine groaned. "Don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts? Gross."

"You've certainly changed your tone", Kurt remarked with a small smile.

"I don't think I've ever made _that _big fool of myself", Blaine said sourly. "which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks." He sighed. "I just… I can't believe I made it all up in my head."

'_You and me both… Wes three actually._' Wes had told him how much of a jerk Jeremiah had always been and how disgusted he was that he'd had a short fling with Blaine. But he decided that now was a good opportunity to tell Blaine that he'd though Blaine was going to sing to him. Maybe this was just what both of them needed…

"Okay", he said. "Can I ask you something? Because we've always been completely honest with each other." Blaine turned to him. "You and I, we hang out. We sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that that was nothing?"

"What do you mean", Blaine asked confused.

'_My Gaga he's oblivious_', Kurt thought. '_Maybe I have to be clearer._'

"I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine' Day was me", he said. '_How much clearer can I get?_' Blaine looked shocked.

"Wow", he said and turned his face away, looking shell-shocked.

'_Oh come on you must have noticed that I love you_', Kurt thought. '_Please don't be _**that**_ big of a fool._'

"I really am clueless", Blaine went on.

'_True… but you're cute._'

"Look Kurt", Blaine said and looked at him. "I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do and I know how to act it out in song but the truth is I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."

Kurt smiled at him.

"Me neither", he said. '_Well… not for real._'

"Let me be really clear about something", Blaine went on. "I really, really care about you but as you and about 20 mortified shoppers saw… I'm not very good at romance."

'_Oh Blaine they weren't mortified about us singing… they were mortified about what that manager did to my-our Wes. Gaga I must stop calling Wes for mine, he's just a friend. Besides he doesn't love me… he can have anyone he wants._'

"I don't wanna screw this up", Blaine continued.

"So it's just like _When Harry Met Sally_", Kurt said. "But I get to play Meg Ryan."

"Deal", Blaine said smiling. "Don't they uh… get together in the end?" Kurt smiled but didn't answer.

"Can I get a nonfat mocha and medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal", he instead asked the woman behind the counter.

"Ah you know my coffee order", Blaine said nodding.

"You know what", Kurt said as an idea shot into his head. "I think I got something for us to do on Valentine's Day."

* * *

"I absolutely love this idea", Wes said as Kurt brought it up for the Warblers' council later that day. "We all had really fun performing at the mall… even though the end needs some work."

"You kidding", David said dryly and the Warblers laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I cracked my skull open again big deal", Wes said. "But my point is that we was better doing that performance than ever before." He locked eyes with Kurt and then Blaine and then Kurt again. "And I think this can really help us." Kurt grinned at him happily.

"It will", he said. "And besides there will probably be people that feel lonely or people that have dates there that will love it even more. We're not only doing this for us we're-"

"Doing this for lonely hearts", Chris said happily. "I can see it you know! Kurt Hummel's Lonely Hearts Dinner!"

The Warblers laughed and Kurt hugged him, Chris was his hugging buddy after all and the boy was a very cuddly person.

"So", Wes said smirking. "All those in favor?"

* * *

Wes smiled when he saw Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel show up to support Kurt. But he grinned extra wide when he saw Santana sit by herself. Perfect, that would be just perfect.

"Are we doing this soon", Chris said sourly from beside him in a tone Wes had never heard before.

"Uh…yeah", he said. "Sure, just wait a little bit longer buddy."

"Okay guys", Kurt said. "Let's blow them away." Wes smiled and ushered the Warblers onstage, noticing Chris slip a show face on, but his eyes were stormy and they were aimed at Joseph, who did everything he could to avoid the other boy.

"Testing", Kurt said happily. "One, two, three. Testing one, two , three. All right. So, happy Valentine's Day everybody. For those of you Breadstix patrons who don't know who I am I am Kurt Hummel and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club Dinner." Wes watched him with a fond smile. "Whether you are single with hope or madly in love", here he looked pointedly at Tike and Montjones. "-and are here because I forced you to come out and support me sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there, this is our year." He hurried into the group of Warblers as they started singing: (**Blaine, _All, _**_Warblers_)

_(I love you) How can I tell you (I can't explain)  
About my loved one (The feelings plain to me)_

_Say can't you see?  
How can I tell you (Ah he gave me more he gave it all to me)  
About my loved one (Say can't you see)  
_  
**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
****But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
****I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again**

**I love you (**_I love_**)  
I love you (**_I love_**)**

**Love doesn't come in a minute**_(Doesn't come in a minute)_**  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all **_(Doesn't come at all)_ – Wes nearly growled and _nearly_ dropped his show face when Blaine sang that to Santana.**  
I only know that when I'm in it **_(Only know when I'm in it)_**  
It isn't silly **_(at all),_** love isn't silly (**_at all), love isn't silly at all, not at all_

_Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da_ – the group spread out dancing with the audience and Wes of course danced with Santana. She gave him a hug and a big smile.

**I love you**_(I love)_**  
I love you **_(I love)_**  
I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?  
****Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?**

_Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da_

The crowd cheered, Mike louder than anyone and Kurt grinned happily, as did all the Warblers. They all hung out a while at Breadstix. Wes got jumped by Tina and Mike who'd heard about the GAP attack.

"Operation Fool's Game you mean", Wes teased.

"Oh shut up", Blaine called over to him. Kurt sniggered though and Wes winked at him… causing Kurt to blush. Mercedes and Rachel noticed this of course, as did Tina and Mike. Chang square as Santana called them looked at each other and smiled. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

"So that went well", Wes said as he and Kurt were getting ready to get to bed. Kurt was texting Mercedes.

"Uh huh", was all he said.

"It was a great idea you had Kurt", Wes said and looked at him amused.

"Uh huh."

"Blaine looked to be in a better mood didn't he?"

"Uh huh."

"It wasn't very nice of him to sing that particular line to Santana was it?"

"Uh huh."

"But I wonder what's up with Chris and Joseph…"

"Uh huh."

"Chris glared daggers at Joseph and Joseph kept hiding from Chris."

"Uh huh."

"Do you think it has something to do with the GAP? You don't think Chris got mad at Joseph for laughing extremely hard when they thought I joked about being gay?

"Uh huh."

"Oh so you do believe that?"

"Uh huh."

Wes smirked and crossed his arms.

"You're not listening to me at all are you?"

"Uh huh."

"You're really beautiful did you know that Kurt?"

"Uh huh."

"I love you."

"Uh huh."

"Wow you really aren't listening…" '_It hurt just a bit._'

"Uh huh."

"I see… so you won't mind if I do… this then?"

Wes snatched the phone.

"Wes!" Kurt shrieked and flew up from his bed. Wes just threw the phone up and down with one hand.

"What", he asked innocently.

"Give it back!" Kurt hissed at him, but a smile pulled at his lips.

"Uh huh", Wes said and winked and Kurt blushed.

"Stop it", he grumbled.

"Why", Wes asked.

"Because!"

"Because isn't an answer."

"I want it back _because_ I'm texting Mercedes and she keeps giving me love advice."

"Well if you want it so badly…" he held the phone to his chest and smirked. "Why don't you come over here and take it."

He grinned playfully and Kurt did the same and ran at Wes. He chased Wes around the room, laughing and yelling insults as they did. They even ran out the room and around the dorm, the boys that saw them cheered them on, especially Kurt. But Wes was more agile and while Kurt had to run around tables Wes rolled over them, jumped over them, slid underneath them or just ran over them. The chase went through the kitchen and common rooms and then back up to their own room. When they got there they slammed the door shut behind him.

But then, neither Kurt nor Wes knew how it happened, they fell so that Kurt was on his back on his bed and Wes was on top of him. They both laughed, phone forgotten and then… they looked into each other's eyes. They both saw something in the other's eyes and then their lips locked and they kissed. It was sweet and shy at first but then turned passionate and almost needy. Kurt put his hand at the back of Wes' head and pulled him closer and Wes snaked his arm underneath Kurt and around his torso and pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt had never felt this way before. He'd never felt so loved or this kind of warmth that came with Wes' lips on his own. He knew one thing though, he never wanted it to end. He tried to pull Wes even closer… which was hard because Wes was already holding him as close as he could. But as they lay there just kissing there was a knock on the door and the two boys rolled apart. Wes got onto his feet and pulled Kurt up. Then he hurriedly fixed his clothes.

"It's open", he called and in came Blaine.

"Hey", he said. "Uh… can I uh talk to Kurt for a moment?"

"I don't know", Kurt said.

"Please", Blaine begged. "I really, really want to talk to you." He gave Kurt his most dashing smile. "Does it help if I tell you you're idea today was amazing?"

Kurt blushed a bit and started to fiddle with his blazer.

"I… uh…" he stuttered.

"Please Kurt", Blaine begged giving him puppy eyes.

"Okay", Kurt said smiling happily. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Get together already", he said but Kurt could detect an undertone that he couldn't really place.

"We're just friend Wes how many times do I have to tell you", Blaine said.

"Yeah", Kurt said and looked at Wes.

"Just like that's all you and Kurt are ever gonna be."

"Huh", Kurt asked confused.

"Yeah, you and Wes are only gonna be friends right?"

"Right", Kurt agreed smiling. "Of course."

"Even though he tried to fool us all saying he's gay but we all know he's straight as an arrow."

"Of course", said happily. "Why would I go for a straight guy or why would I go for someone like Wes?" '_Wait! No that's not what I meant at all! That's not… that's not how I feel._'

"Whatever", Wes said and rolled his eyes but Kurt saw the hurt in them. "I got somewhere else to be." He walked out slamming the door shut.

"What's up with him", Blaine asked.

"He's just stressing", Kurt hurriedly said. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

**TBC I had to cut it into two parts because it was getting too long ;)**

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Sarah - Because I am evil?**


	11. Valentine's Day Part II

**There is a slight M-rating here at a point when Chris tells them something. So über sensitive readers beware**

* * *

Part 11

Oh my God he'd just kissed Wes… Wes! His best, after Blaine, friend at Dalton! He couldn't focus on what Blaine was telling him, all his focus was still on Wes. Why had the senior kissed him? Gaga, why had _Kurt_ kissed him? Did he love Wes? Was Mercedes and Rachel right after all? Sure Wes was always there for him when not even Blaine was. Wes was kind, smart, understanding, caring, funny, handsome, wonderful… amazing… cute… the perfect boyfriend…

"Oh my Gaga", Kurt said as it dawned on him.

"I know right", Blaine said. "Who would've thought that Jeremiah would change his mind?"

"Huh what?" Kurt asked and looked at him in confusion.

"Jeremiah", Blaine said rolling his eyes. "I just told you he called and wanted to go on a date with me. Isn't it wonderful? A girl at the GAP told him to man up and go out with me on a date! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh… yes wonderful…"

"Oh I'm sorry Kurt", Blaine suddenly said. "I know you said that you kinda like me but… well I-"

"Don't. Not now. Go on your date Blaine and we'll talk later... okay?"

"Uh… sure… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to deal with something I should've known a long time ago", Kurt said and walked out of his room.

* * *

He looked everywhere for the senior but didn't find him at any of his usual hiding places. Kurt needed to talk to him. He needed to figure something out. Wes hadn't kissed him and Kurt hadn't kissed Wes… they'd just kissed each other and what did that really mean?

Did Wes actually love him, was that what it meant? And did Kurt actually love him more than as a friend? The kiss had told him so and his thoughts when he hadn't been listening to Blaine... and his thoughts while he kissed Wes told him so.

As he searched he came to think of all the things he liked about Wes… and what Wes had done for him, how they touched, how they talked… how they acted around each other. Suddenly he saw Chris further down the hall. The younger boy was looking at the ground looking angry.

"Chris", called and ran up to him.

"What", Chris snapped angrily.

"Uh… Um… Have you seen your brother?"

"Which one I have three of those."

"I mean Wes Chris."

"Why do you ask?" Chris nearly spat.

"Because I kissed him well he kissed me no we kissed each other and then Blaine showed up and wanted to talk to me and he made it sound as if Wes and I could never be anything else than friends and Wes left and I started to think about him and realized I might love him and then I realized he might love me too but I'm not sure and Blaine talked about Jeremiah so I've decided to give up on him but I have to tell your brother and now I can't-"

"Kurt!" Chris snapped and slapped him on the arm. "Breathe! I don't understand a word of what you are saying! Actually… how did you say all that without breathing?"

"Never mind that!" Kurt said and grabbed Chris by the shoulders. "Your brother. Where is he?!" Kurt had something almost crazy in his eyes.

"In the old abandoned music room on the third floor", Chris said just a tad afraid, but he still had that cold glow in his eyes. "He goes there when he wants to be alone."

"Show me!" Kurt demanded and Chris took off down the hall, Kurt following.

* * *

They soon got to the room Chris had meant and when Kurt was about to open the door Chris grabbed his hand. Kurt looked at him cocking an eyebrow in question. Chris moved a finger to his lips and then leaned in on the door. Kurt understood and did the same. He heard soft piano music from the inside and then Wes started singing:

**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in and they fly  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that guy**

**Don't dream too far**  
**Don't lose sight of who you are**  
**Don't remember that rush of joy**  
**He could be that boy**  
**I'm not that guy**

**Ev'ry so often we long to steal**  
**To the land of what-might-have-been**  
**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**  
**When reality sets back in**

**Blithe smile, lithe limb**  
**He who's winsome, he wins him**  
**Brown hair with a gentle smile**  
**That's the boy he chose**  
**And Heaven knows**  
**I'm not that guy**

**Don't wish, don't start**  
**Wishing only wounds the heart**  
**I wasn't born for the soar eye**  
**There's a boy I know**  
**He loves him so**  
**I'm not that guy...**

Kurt was aware of Chris glaring at him.

"What", he whispered.

"What did you do", Chris growled.

"I… look it's between me and Wes and I want to talk to him about it… I made a mistake and I'm gonna make up for it."

"What kind of mistake?"

"I um… kissed him and then uh kinda said, to Blaine, that there would never be anything between me and Wes… while Wes was still in the room."

"And this was just after you kissed?" Chris asked darkly.

"Um… yes… can-"

Chris pointed a finger at his face.

"Fix it", Chris growled. "I know Wes loves you and that you love him. So if you don't fix this I will lock you both into that room until-"

"Chris it is against regulation to threaten other students", a very familiar voice said and both boys looked up to see the door open and Wes standing there. Chris and Kurt both blushed but Wes smiled.

"Kurt come inside and we'll talk", he said and stepped aside and Kurt hurried inside. Chris made to follow but a look from Wes stopped him. Chris smiled though and whispered something in Cantonese before he ran off. Wes rolled his eyes and closed the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry", Kurt hurriedly said. "About what I said when Blaine was there I… I…"

"No I'm sorry Kurt", Wes said. "I shouldn't have kissed you when I know you love Blaine."

"What are you talking about? I kissed you!"

"No."

"Wes I…" Kurt sighed and sat down and leaned against the wall Wes sat down beside him. "I think I have feelings for you."

"You think?" Wes asked sounding almost hurt.

"Well I… I mean I thought I had feelings for you… Now I _know_ I do." He looked at Wes and Wes looked at him.

"But you told Blaine that-" Wes began but Kurt cut him off.

"You know how I get around Blaine… he's been my crush for a while but… I… I think that today it became clear to me that there will never be anything between me and Blaine. I did have some help figuring it out though… my friends Mercedes and Rachel pointed out small hints about my true feelings for you."

"Like how you clung to my arm during the football game", Wes asked smiling gently and Kurt blushed.

"I… I… I… well… um-"

"Kurt", Wes said and took his hand, gently running his thumb over the back of it. "I have feelings for you too… for quite some time actually."

"Since when?"

"Since you put my sweater on", Wes said and laughed, while blushing. "I just saw how adorable you were and my heart melted right away."

"But… why didn't you say something", Kurt said and intertwined their fingers. He looked at their hands as well. He and Blaine had hold hands before… but never like this. When he held Wes' hand it was so gentle and sweet, not full of need… because when Blaine held his hand it was always because he needed something. Wes never needed something from him. Kurt was so deep in his thoughts that he nearly didn't hear Wes say:

"Because I was sure you were in love with Blaine."

Kurt held Wes' hand a bit tighter.

"I guess I was…" he mumbled. "At least back then. But with some help from my friends and actually Jeremiah I realized it wasn't so."

"Jeremiah? You spoke to that prick?"

"No, no… just… when Blaine decided to sing to him I got angry, maybe just a little bit jealous and… and then when Jeremiah asked you out I got furious with jealousy. I also got angry at that manager for hurting 'my Wes'…"

Wes chuckled and held his hand just a little bit tighter.

"Well that's how I felt when I heard about everything Karofsky did to you. No one hurts my Kurt and gets away with it."

Kurt smiled and scooted a little closer to Wes and Wes smiled and pulled him to his side. He let go of Kurt's hand so that he could put an arm around his waist instead. Kurt smiled and rested his head on Wes' shoulder.

"I should've realized sooner", he mumbled.

"I should've told you sooner, Chris told me so."

Kurt's brow furrowed when he remembered that discussion he'd overheard after his solo audition.

_"You have got to tell him", Chris said angrily._

_"No", Wes answered._

_"But why not? What's the worst that could happen?"_

_"You know how he feels about Blaine, it wouldn't be right to tell him that-"_

_"Oh stop defending that hobbit and stop putting others before yourself", Chris sounded frustrated. "You always do this! You care too much about others and not enough about yourself. I saw how he looked at you today. When you laughed at his joke, when you shot down his ideas in that harsh-"_

_"I had no choice."_

_"Of course you have a choice! You don't have to listen to Blaine and you don't have to put him first!"_

Kurt then came to think of the look on Chris and Wes' faces when he entered the room and spoke to them.

_Kurt smiled a little but then the door opened and Chris did a double take before blushing._

_"Kurt", he said. "How… how long have you been standing here?"_

_"Not long", Kurt said and walked inside. Wes was looking at him, looking a bit pale and nervous. "I heard you talk and wanted to wait till you were done."_

_"Did you hear um… anything", Wes asked._

_"That Chris want you to tell me something and that you don't because of Blaine", Kurt answered and put his bag on his bed. Chris still stood in the door and Wes was sitting by his desk, chair turned so he was facing the door. The two Asians were quiet and Kurt smiled._

_"And it's okay", he said and looked at Wes over his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, I already know."_

_"You… you do", Wes asked sounding confused and Chris grinned widely from the door._

_"Yeah, I heard Blaine and you talk this morning", Kurt went on with a small smile. "I heard him ask you to stay away from me and act all 'professional' around me. I didn't know he was the jealous type. That means he likes me back."_

_"Oh", Wes said and smiled a bit strained. "Yeah… he uh can get kind of clingy. Wouldn't you say Chris?"_

_Kurt turned and looked at the younger Asian, who wasn't smiling as bright anymore._

_"Um… I… he… yeah", Chris said. "Yeah he can be a bit clingy to people he likes… um I gotta… go."_

"Oh Gaga you were talking about loving me", Kurt exclaimed and Wes looked at him confused.

"Pardon?"

"When I overheard you and Chris talk in our room after my audition for a solo", Kurt explained. "And Chris smiled so wide because he thought I knew you were in love with me and most likely felt the same… but then I shot that down didn't I? Oh I'm such an idiot!"

Wes only smiled and held him a little tighter.

"No you're not", he said. "I wasn't showing that I loved you more than a friend so it's just as much my fault. But I do love you more than a friend."

"I'm… I'm sorry for what I said before… when Blaine interrupted us. I don't know what happened! I don't even understand what I meant with: 'or why would I go for someone like Wes?'!"

Wes smiled gently.

"When I heard you say that I thought that maybe you meant that I'm a coward that doesn't dare to tell my friends I'm gay… or maybe I'm a hypocrite. I mean… I keep telling you that I'm out and proud but still… none of my friends here know that I really am gay. I mean… the only reason I confessed to been having sex with a guy during 'never have I ever' was because I knew they'd never remember it the next day."

"Maybe… maybe you're just afraid that they will be angry at you?"

"Or laugh and think I'm joking… oh wait that happened."

Kurt sighed. "I'm really sorry about that. I can understand why you don't say anything."

"But I _want_ them to know… but they don't believe me."

"We'll figure something out… but first we have to figure this out", he gestured for the two of them.

"It won't be too hard", Wes said smiling. "I love you and… you love me?"

"Yes", Kurt said and blushed, but he smiled too. '_Yes, oh Gaga I love you! I love you I love you! Why didn't I understand that until now?_'

"So", Wes said and moved so that he was on his knees in front of Kurt. "What do you say about going out on a real date with me tomorrow night?"

"Wesley Mon… Wait what's your full name?"

Wes smiled gently.

"Wesley Yao Montgomery Chang", he answered. "Montchang for short."

"Wesley Yao Montchang", Kurt said smiling. "Are you asking me out?"

"I believe I do Kurt Oliver Hummel."

"You know my middle name? How?"

"Carole is such a gossip when overwhelmed with emotions... and wine", Wes said grinning. "At the wedding I was taking away dishes when she talked to Burt about the wedding. She was a bit tipsy and took my hand and told me that: 'Kurt Oliver Hummel you are the best stepson a woman can have'. Your dad took her hand and told her: 'Love that's is the boy from the catering firm.' She blushed and asked forgiveness before trying to find you… she did I hope?"

"Yes… but neither of them told me that… oooh the blackmail."

"So", Wes asked taking his hand. "Will you go out on a date with me Mr. Hummel?"

"Why Mr. Montchang I think I will."

Wes grinned happily and kissed him gently on the cheek and Kurt blushed. But then put on his best queen bitch face.

"What was that", he demanded.

"Sorry?" Wes asked confused.

"On the cheek? I thought you knew better than that!"

Wes smiled and leaned in and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. Kurt grinned before kissing him back. Wes pulled back and got up, holding his hand out to Kurt and Kurt took it. He felt a small jolt of electricity go through his arm at the touch and he looked at Wes.

"Did you feel that?" he asked and Wes nodded.

"Come on", he said and led him towards the door. "Let's get back to our room… but I fear we won't be alone."

"Are you talking about Chris?" Kurt asked and they walked out, still holding hands.

"Yeah… he's been really cold and angry. It is mostly aimed at Joseph. He started just before the show at Breadstix started."

"I noticed it too… he didn't even smile fully at Tina or Mike."

* * *

When they got to their room, still holding hands I might add, they noticed the door being open just slightly. Wes smiled a sadly and opened it. Kurt understood the sad smile when he saw who was inside the room. Chris was sitting at the foot of Wes' bed, his knees pulled up, arms around them and crying slightly. Wes gave Kurt's cheek a kiss again before he walked over to Chris and put a hand on his knee. Chris' head snapped up and both older boys could see that he had been crying.

"Baby what's wrong", Wes asked and sat down beside him. Chris' lower lip trembled and he started crying again. Wes sighed and pulled Chris into a hug. Kurt hurried over, sat down on Wes' other side and took Chris' hand in his. Chris squeezed Kurt's hand, the way you do when you need comfort and Kurt squeezed back.

"What happened honey", Kurt asked gently.

"It's…" Chris sobbed. "It's Layla."

"You're girlfriend", Wes asked.

"Yeah… she wanted to *sniffle* meet me before our performance so that we could *sniffle* have a short date and then go out tomorrow."

"I see", Wes said and rubbed his brother's arm. "Then what happened?"

"I… I went to her dorm room at Crawford", Chris said and rubbed at his eyes. "The dean let me in because she know me, I'm never there after curfew so she trusts me. I… I went to her room and it was a bit open. I… I heard sounds from in there…"

"What kind of sounds", Kurt asked gently.

"Moans, groans and the sound of skin hitting skin… She doesn't have… a roommate so I opened the door."

Kurt blushed when he realized what must have been going on. Chris suddenly looked angry again.

"And there I found Joseph fucking her from behind and she looked so happy", he growled. "She… she saw me and only smiled and moaned on and… and… Joseph didn't see me at first. Not… not until she put her hand up and forced his face towards the door."

Kurt could see that Wes was furious but when he spoke it was with calm.

"And what did he do", he asked.

"He… he backed off and put a pillow in front of his dick", Chris said angrily but then he sniffled again. "Layla just smiled and asked me to join. So I ran away, shouting to her that it was over." Chris started to cry. "I loved her and she cheated on me." He sobbed in a heartbreaking way.

Kurt felt anger overcome him and he sat on Chris' other side and put his arms around the younger boy. Wes smiled at him slightly while he hugged Chris too. Chris sobbed into his shoulder but he put a hand on Kurt's arm. After a bit Chris fell asleep and Wes and Kurt put him to sleep in Wes' bed. Kurt texted John and Luke to come keep an eye on him if he should wake up… then he stormed out.

"Kurt!" Wes called and ran after him.

* * *

The other Warblers were gathered in the Warbler Hall telling each other of their plans for dates the next day or how dates earlier that week had gone. Joseph who was usually boosting around about his latest conquest or dates was way silent. After a bit Luke and John left, saying they had to do something important. The other boys kept talking for a bit.

"Say does anyone know what's up with Mont-junior", Trent asked, it was their nickname for Chris, that or Bubbles or Sunny.

"No", David said taking a bite from an apple. "What do you mean by the way?"

"Oh come on", Nick told him. "You must have noticed that he's been moody since the Lonely Hearts Club Dinner."

"Well before it actually", Thad pointed out. He was sitting on Fred's lap while Fred played with his fingers a bit.

"He was in a bad mood", James asked.

"Yeah I've never seen Sunny act cloudy", Jeff said trying to joke a bit. "He was as bad as Trent after Wes got hospitalized."

"Hey!" Trent objected.

"What it's true!"

Joseph was chewing on his lip. He knew what was up… but he hadn't known that the Layla he'd met outside of Crawford was Chris' Layla. There must be dozens of Laylas at that place right? He was also a teenager and horny and she had been too. He had enjoyed having sex with her… up until he saw Chris in the door. The boy had looked as if someone had hit him or stabbed his heart. Joseph had seen the anger aimed at him… but also the hurt and betrayal.

He didn't mean for it to happen! He couldn't help that girls threw themselves at him right? Right? Oh sweet Jesus he was in trouble. When Wes found out… _God_ when Wes found out… Joseph could predict a _lot_ of pain in his future. Wes would kill him and when the others found out they would take care of what was left after him when Wes was done with him. But… maybe if Joseph asked for forgiveness and explained himself to Chris it wouldn't be so bad? Right?

"-you know Joe", Nick asked him.

"Huh what", Joseph asked and looked up.

"What do you know Joe", Nick repeated. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No", Joseph said and looked at his feet. He stood leaning against the wall just opposite the doors. He and the rest of the Warblers jumped when they were slammed open and Kurt stormed in. The countertenor was angry, so angry he was red in the face. Kurt let his eyes sweep through the room and when he saw Joseph he stormed up to him.

"Kurt", Blaine asked confused just as Wes appeared in the door.

"Kurt!" he shouted and ran forward.

*SLAP* Kurt had slapped Joseph across the face so hard the taller boy stumbled. Wes hurriedly threw his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him back.

"You complete and utter asshole!" Kurt yelled and clawed at Joseph. "Just wait until I can get my hands on you!"

Joseph felt on his stinging cheek and grimaced before turning to Kurt with wide eyes.

"What the hell", Fred yelled.

"A hand here!" Wes snapped as he could barely hold Kurt back.

"Oh I am so gonna kill you Joseph McElroy!" Kurt screamed.

"What did I do", Joseph asked but the death glare that Wes sent him told him what he had dreaded. "Oh…"

"Oh", Kurt screamed as Fred and Frank helped Wes hold him. "That's all you can say about it? 'Oh'?!"

"What is going on here", David asked and looked between Joseph and Wes and Kurt. "Guys?"

Wes sighed and let go of Kurt slowly, to make sure that Fred and Frank had a secure grip on him. He then fixed his tie and blazer before he turned to Joseph.

"Want to tell our friends what you did to my little brother Joe", he asked with such a chilly tone the boys were amazed that frost didn't come out from him mouth.

"I… I… I", Joseph stuttered when he felt everyone look at him. "Please Wes! I didn't mean it!"

"Oh so you didn't mean to fuck my brother's girlfriend on Valentine's Day?"

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room shouted and Joseph blushed.

"I didn't know it was her! She didn't mention a boyfriend when we started kissing so I guessed-"

"Did she tell you her name", Wes cut him off sharply.

"Yes but I didn't-"

"You were at Crawford looking for a date and found a girl named Layla there and you didn't think twice about it maybe being Chris' girlfriend?"

"There must be dozens of girls named Layla at Crawford", Joseph defended himself. "I didn't know it was her until Chris showed up! You gotta believe me Wes!"

"Why", Wes asked as he slowly inched closer.

'_Find the right words to say idiot_', Joseph thought.

"I would _never_ go for a friend's girlfriend if I knew who she was."

"Oh so you would go for other guys' girlfriends and you would go for a friend's girlfriend if you didn't know who she was? Oh that explains why you fucked Layla." Wes looked furious.

'_Okay that went wrong_', Joseph thought.

"No", he hurriedly said. "That's not what I meant! I… I… I would never go for a girl that doesn't want to have sex with me!"

"Oh so you would go for girls that do?"

"Yes!"

"Even when they aren't single?"

"No!"

"But you just said you would. Make up your mind McElroy." Wes crossed his arms.

'_Oh shit_', Joseph thought. '_This keep going wrong! I must find something smart to say and quick!_'

"Uhm", he said. '_Oh yes really smart._' "I… I meant that if a girl is single I would go for her, unless she is the ex-girlfriend of one of my friends." Wes' narrowed eyes seemed to un-narrow a little. '_Yes!_'

"So care to explain what happened this evening then", Wes asked calmly. Joseph sighed.

"I can't help it Wes…" he said. "I was horny, she was horny and willing. I can't help that she and most girls want to jump me and have sex with me." Too late he realized that might've been the wrong thing to say, but when Wes' eyes narrowed again he realized it. "Uh I mean she seemed to enjoy it since she kept smiling and um… she didn't care that the door was open a bit and she just… loved it. I can't help it that she loved getting fucked by me." He saw Wes' face darken.

'_Uh oh_', Joseph thought and then… a fist connected with his nose and he went down. He heard gasps and terrified shrieks. Wes stood above him, his hand was still a fist. His face looked impassive but his eyes were angry… no furious. Wes leaned down.

"Come near my brother again, without intentions of apologizing", he growled. "And I will not go so easy on you." Joseph nodded fearfully and Wes turned to take in what the rest of the room looked like. Kurt had stopped struggling in Fred and Frank's arms, all three looking at Wes with big eyes. The other boys in the room also had various looks of shock on their faces. Wes blushed slightly, cleared his throat and fixes his tie again.

"Excuse me", he said and walked out. Kurt broke out of the grip on him and ran after him.

* * *

"You were fantastic", Kurt said and took Wes' hand in his as they walked towards their room. "How you spoke to him and that punch… you didn't hurt yourself did you?"

He hurriedly stood in front of Wes, stopping him from walking and then he looked at Wes' hand… but it seemed to be okay, except for busted knuckles, but they weren't really bleeding. Wes chuckled and kissed his cheek gently and Kurt blushed again. How was it that Wes could make him blush all the time when he couldn't make Wes blush? Maybe the older boy was better at covering it.

"I'm fine Kurt", Wes said and smiled. "But I must say that you impressed me by slapping him so hard." He started to laugh. "The look on his face after you slapped him. Priceless. That's a reason to why I love you so much, you always surprise me."

Kurt blushed again.

"And a reason as to why I love you is that witty tongue of yours", he said and Wes blushed just a little bit.

"Come, let's go tell Chris", he said and took Kurt's hand in his and they walked towards their dorm. They walked in silence, just happy to be able to hold each other's hand. When they'd walked for a bit and stood just outside of the dorm house Kurt smirked and said:

"So how often do you punch people Elfie?"

Wes stopped walking, but he still held Kurt's hand so Kurt was pulled to a halt. He smirked and turned to Wes, who had a look of pure shock on his face.

"How did you know that", he asked.

"Ah ha!" Kurt said triumphant and opened the door. "So I was right! You've played Elphaba in _Wicked_!"

"Shh not so loud", Wes said and pulled Kurt with him into the abandoned-for-the-night kitchen. Kurt lit the lamp as Wes leaned against the counter and covered his face with his hand. "Gaga how did you find out?"

"I actually guessed", Kurt said and stood opposite him. "When I saw that black and grey ugly sweater in your wardrobe I started to wonder… and when I saw some green on the inside of the collar… added to the fact that you know every song and line that Elphaba has… well it was obvious."

"I curse the day Mike and Chris hung that thing in my wardrobe here", Wes muttered. "They want to humiliate me."

"What do you mean? Is it humiliating to play in _Wicked_?"

"No… it's what happened afterwards." Wes sighed. "All my parents sent me to a musical camp in LA between my freshman and sophomore year. It was a huge group and we had lots of fun. We got divided into groups and there was this boy there… Josh. He was nice and good looking and he kept flirting with me. The camp put up musicals all summer, for a few days. It was a challenge each time. Then our teachers got the idea to make a competition out of it. Girls vs. boys in a battle of the musicals. To decide which musical to do we pulled names out of a hat. The girls pulled _Les Mis _and the guys pulled _Wicked_. So the boys had to take girl parts and so on… I got to play Elphaba and Josh played Fiyero."

"Oh I think I can figure out where this is going", Kurt said and smiled. "You fell in love with him?"

"Yes, but not only me. He flirted around with six other guys and got to kiss and have sex with everyone."

"You too?"

"Me too… I loved the camp and to perform in _Wicked_. We won the competition and it was decided that we would use the boy's musical to close the camp, show the parents and such… I still had to play Elphaba and Josh Fiyero. During the time I had started to get suspicious about him and when I saw him with another guy I demanded an explanation, that's how those six others and I found out about each other… he then told us that he was in fact not gay at all… he was straight and was practicing his acting skills. He's good."

"Aw come here", Kurt said and pulled Wes into a hug. "I'm sorry honey."

"Don't worry darling I'm over it. Besides I have you now so what does the past matter?"

Kurt smiled and they kissed. It was warm and sweet and full of love. Wes was holding his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt had his around Wes' neck.

"Uh hum", they heard from the door and looked up. Chris, Luke and John stood in the doorway. Chris was grinning like a madman, while Luke and John looked dumbstruck.

"Finally", Chris said happily, his own troubles forgotten for the moment. "I've been waiting for you two idiots to get together since Kurt and you went to see _RENT_!" Kurt looked at Wes and smiled at him, still holding their arms around each other. That's when Chris realized his two best friends had gotten really quiet. He turned around and saw the look on their faces.

"Uh… hello", he asked and waved in front of Luke's face and then John's. "Anybody home?"

"I think we broke them darling", Wes said to Kurt.

"I believe we did honey", Kurt answered and smiled. "What's with you two? Never seen a gay couple before?"

Chris laughed and slapped his friends on their arms. That seemed to shake them out of their stupor and John blushed dark red. Luke shook his head.

"So Wes really is gay", he asked.

"Yes", Chris, Kurt and Wes said.

"It's not a joke?"

"No."

"Damn I didn't see that one coming."

"Oh please I act as gay as can be", Wes said and waved with his hand. That's when Chris saw that his knuckles were burst.

"Wesley Yao Montchang what the hell have you done?!" he shrieked and grabbed Wes hand and looked at his knuckles.

"Punched Joseph", Wes said and the three freshmen stared at him. "What he got on my nerves and he hurt my little bro. Kurt started it though, he slapped him."

"I did", Kurt said happily and then nearly toppled over when Chris hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", Chris said over and over again and the entire group laughed.

"So if these two guys know", Kurt whispered to Wes. "Will they be taken seriously?"

"Who knows", Wes said. "We are school free tomorrow so the only boys around will be the Warblers."

"Not me", Kurt confessed. "I am going home in the morning."

"We too… well to mom's place", Wes said. "Need a ride?"

"Hey", John cut in. "How about a movie night to cheer Chris up? You guys can tell us what you did to Joseph and Chris can forget slutty Layla!"

"Sounds like a good plan", Kurt said. "Our room?"

"You know it", Chris said and took their hands and pulled them there.

* * *

McKinley also had a school free day and Wes told Kurt that he'd pick him up that evening but he had some planning to do, so Kurt could hang out with his girls. So Kurt and the Glee girls, save Lauren because he didn't know her and Quinn who was sick, sat in Mercedes' room talking.

"Kurt slap that hobbit for me when you see him tonight okay", Santana asked. "I don't like being talked to in that way."

"I will, when I see him… but that will probably be tomorrow because I have better things to do tonight."

"Oh", Tina asked sipping on a soda. "What exactly?"

"I got a date."

The girls stared at him, then smiled and started to ask a billion questions and hour. Kurt only laughed and held up his hands.

"Ladies, ladies one at a time", he said.

"Is it a dolphin", Brittany asked.

"Yes Britt it's a dolphin", Kurt answered.

"Where will he take you", Rachel asked. "Somewhere romantic?"

"I don't know, he hasn't told me yet. He asked me out yesterday."

"Yesterday", Mercedes asked. "Why not before yesterday?"

"Because before yesterday he thought I was still in love with Blaine."

"And are you", Tina asked.

"No it keeps fading away and he starts to annoy me just a bit."

"So who is it then", Santana asked.

"Oh just a boy at Dalton."

"Have we met him", Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Did you ask him or did he ask you?"

"He asked me."

"What's he like", Tina asked smirking a bit, she was sure she knew who it was. Chris and Mike weren't the only Changs that could nag.

"Oh he's nice, kind, compassionate, funny, smart, charming, cute… in one word: perfect."

"Is he like Santana's boyfriend", Brittany asked. "She keeps telling me how he would be perfect for you."

"Uh…"

"It is Wes isn't it", Tina said smirking and Kurt blushed. "Awwww I _knew_ it!"

"Looks like we were right", Mercedes told Rachel.

"Oh yes, we rule", Rachel answered and they high fived.

"Ladies", Kurt began.

"Oh put a sock in it Hummel", Santana said happily. "I know my Homo loves you so it has to be him." Then her face darkened. "It better be him or I'll cut you."

"Santana down", Mercedes said. "But seriously White-Boy is it Olive-boy or not?"

"Yes", Kurt said with a sigh. "It's Wes, now don't you girls get any spying ideas."

The girls looked at each other and grinned, they were so spying.

* * *

"Good evening Mr. Hummel-Hudson", Wes said when Burt opened the door.

"Evening", Burt said and stepped aside. "You're a bit early."

"Yes, well I wanted to ask for your permission to take your son on a date."

"Hm… it depends on what you are planning", Burt crossed his arms.

"Well I plan to take him to a restaurant in town, not Breadstix, but Le Musico."

"Hm… sounds Middleterranean."

"Do you mean Mediterranean sir?"

"Don't sir me kid… call me Burt."

"Yes sir."

Burt rolled his eyes and noticed the flowers.

"Sunflowers", he noted. "Not Kurt's favorite flowers."

"I know… they are for Mrs. Hummel-Hudson. I have something else for Kurt."

"Carole is in the kitchen."

"Thank you sir."

"It's Burt."

"I'm sorry sir."

The boy hurried towards the kitchen and Burt closed the door with a sigh. He had some work to do.

* * *

"It was so thoughtful of you to give Carole those flowers", Kurt said as they got into the car. "I thought you'd bring flowers for me."

"Well I have something better for you", Wes said as he started the engine. "It's in the backseat." Kurt looked back and saw a package that was neatly wrapped.

"Get on open it", Wes teased as he started to drive. "I think you will love it. But not as much as your own outfit, baby you look amazing."

"As do you, smart and stylish."

Kurt was dressed in black trousers, a white shirt, a grey vest, a red jacket and a black fedora. Wes was dressed in black trousers that hugged his body in all the right places, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, shoes that matched perfectly and a black fedora on his head. His trousers also had thin suspenders, but he'd let them hang. Kurt took the package and opened it and smiled. It was the sweater he'd wore when Mrs. Chang put that sauce stain on his shirt, the first night he spent with the Montchangs.

"I love it", he said smiling wide. "Oh I love you!" He bent over and kissed Wes on the cheek. Wes took his hand and gave it a kiss. His eyes never leaving the road. They drove for a little bit and Kurt gasped when he saw what restaurant they were going to.

"Le Musico", he asked. "Oh Wes I've always wanted to go here!"

"I guessed as much", Wes said, jumped out of the car and walked around to Kurt's side opening the door for him. "After you my dear."

"Why thank you good sir", Kurt said and took Wes' hand. The older boy closed Kurt's door and then his own, locked the car and walked them over to the restaurant. None of them realyy carrying about the car that held five girls pull up on the parking lot.

* * *

"And that was what happened after we sang after we sang at regionals", Kurt said while taking a bite of his dessert. "But I guess you already knew all that…"

"I did but it is fun to have someone other than my brother telling me that story", Wes said. "Mike tend to exagerate a bit... well this time he didn't so I guess I have to apologize."

Kurt laughed and Wes smiled at him.

"I still think you should've won…" he said. "But it may just be my hate for Vocal Adrenaline."

"Yeah Mike mentioned you being up against them these past four years. David also said so during sectionals. He said it was the first time since the 60's that the Warblers went past sectionals."

"That is not… completely true", Wes said and blushed.

"What", Kurt asked and stared at Wes. "What do you mean?"

Wes bit his lip. "Well um you see… when I was in freshman year the Warblers kinda… made it to nationals."

"What?! But-"

"We lost there to Vocal Adrenaline and they saw us as a threat so they made sure to meet us at sectionals instead. The guys who are juniors now… when they started our seniors didn't want to give them too much hope so when we lost at sectionals they said it hadn't happened since the sixties."

"And then it continued to this day?"

"Yes", Wes mumbled. "Chris knows the truth of course… I mean he watched me perform but he's swore to not say a word… can I trust you to keep quiet too?"

"Of course", Kurt said and took Wes' hand. "So… who was the lead back then?"

"Um… me actually."

"No way?! Are you kidding why aren't you still lead?"

"I got voted chairman sophomore year so it wasn't fair that I would keep singing lead. We had one of our juniors do it and he continued until Blaine arrived the year after."

"Wow… so does any Warbler know this except for Chris?"

"I only tell the ones I love the most… only you and Chris."

"Aw you are a charmer Mr. Montchang."

"Only for you darling."

"Aw you're so cute." They kissed.

"By the way Elfie", Kurt said. "Are there any videos of you in _Wicked_?"

"Yes", Wes muttered.

"I would love to see them."

"Now you won't. The stage is horrible and some of the actors were as well. And don't get me starting on hair, clothes and some of the makeup."

"Oh please, pretty please with sugar on top." Kurt gave him his best puppy eyes.

"No Kurt please… and if you ask Chris for any videos your shoe collection will suffer."

"Eeep", Kurt said. "I better back off then."

"Good boy", Wes said and kissed his cheek and Kurt blushed. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Awww", Rachel and Tina cooed from the girls' hiding spot. A few tables away from the duo.

"They are so sweet I'll get diabetes", Santana remarked, but she had something soft in her eyes. Finally her homo seemed to be happy.

"I think they're cute", Brittany said. "And Kurt is happy and that other dolphin is cute. But I thought he was a shark. Satan didn't you date him?"

"I did but it didn't work since he's a dolphin." The girls looked at her curiously. "Oh hell no I won't kiss and tell… but I can say Kurt is in for good sex."

Rachel covered her ears while the others sniggered, not kiss and tell ey?

"Oh this is exiting", Tina said peaking over her menu.

"Excuse me", their waiter said and the girls looked up. "Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes but we actually need these so that our friend who's on a date won't see us", Brittany said and the guy looked intrigued.

"Who", he asked and Mercedes discretely pointed at Wes and Kurt. "Oh I see… cute. So I'll come back later then?"

"Yes", Rachel said. "Now go something is about to happen."

Wes had gotten out of his seat and was holding Kurt's hand. He gently kissed it before he headed to the piano in the middle of the room. Le Musico was famous for letting their guests play when they wanted to. There was a band and they always stopped to play when someone sat by their piano. Wes knew this and intended to use it. So he sat down by the piano and turned the mike on.

"Testing", he said. "Good evening everybody I hope everyone is having a nice evening, especially the spies at table seven."

The girls noticed Kurt look smugly in their direction and they lowered their menus while blushing. Wes smiled at them and warmed up his piano fingers by playing some scales as he spoke.

"This song I'm going to sing is dedicated to my beautiful date this night", he said and looked at Kurt who blushed. "And I hope I won't slaughter it completely."

A few customers giggled and then Wes started to play and sing:

**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side – **He looked at Kurt who was smiling.

**I see the questions in your eyes**  
**I know what's weighing on your mind**  
**You can be sure I know my heart**

**'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years - **"Wow", Rachel said. "His voice is amazing. Why didn't he sing at sectionals?" The other girls hushed her.  
**You'll only cry those happy tears**  
**And though I make mistakes**  
**I'll never break your heart**

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**  
**I'll be there**  
**I swear like a shadow that's by your side**  
**I'll be there**

**For better or worse, till death do us part**  
**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**  
**And I swear **– The band also knew this song so they joined in playing.

**I'll give you everything I can**  
**I'll build your dreams with these two hands**  
**We'll hang some memories on the walls**

**And when just the two of us are there**  
**You won't have to ask if I still care**  
**'Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all**

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**  
**I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side**  
**I'll be there**

**For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear **– Wes got up from the piano and walked over to Kurt during the trumpet solo and held his hand out to him. Kurt took it and got up. Wes continued to sing and Kurt joined in: (_Both, _**Wes**)  
**  
**_I swear _**(I swear)**_ by the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
_**  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear, oh, I, swear  
**  
The crowd cheered and the girls smiled wide. Wes turned to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel would you like to be my boyfriend?" he asked and Kurt smiled.

"I would love that", he said and they kissed.

"Awww", the girls cooed and Kurt pointed at them and then at the door, they ran off. An angry Hummel was not a funny thing after all.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**


	12. Confrontations

Part 12

"Why do I feel like an animal in a zoo", Kurt asked Wes next day during lunch. The duo was sitting by the table the Warblers usually sat at and everyone in the room was looking at them.

"Because my brother has a big mouth", Wes said calmly. "He either spread the word of our romance or he spread the word about you slapping Joseph and me hitting him. I am pretty sure it was the first one. Since the second one could land us in trouble. And my brother may be a blabber mouth but he got tact."

"Well… should we act like nothing or do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"Glare back, ignore them or-"

Wes kissed his him on the lips, which cut him off and had some people in the room gasp.

"Something like that", Wes asked and Kurt elbowed him. "Ow!"

"You are impossible did you know that? But I loved it."

"Good", Wes said and took his hand. They both nearly jumped out of their skins when about a dozen trays were slammed down around them as the Warblers took their seats. David, Thad and Fred sat opposite them and Nick and Jeff sat on either side of the duo. Chris, Luke and John sat nearby as well, the last two looked nervous while Chris looked amused. Wes gave him a look.

"You told", he stated and Chris nodded happily.

"Okay let me tell it to you two straight", David said sternly and pointed at Wes' face. "This is a bad idea."

"Excuse me?" Wes asked cocking an eyebrow, while looking at David's finger… which caused his eyes to look in cross. Those who could see that sniggered.

"Kurt", David continued and turned his finger to Kurt instead. "I don't know how you talked Wes into it, but pretending to date him to make Blaine jealous isn't going to work."

"I beg your pardon", Kurt asked shocked and angry.

"Blaine is never going to believe the two of you are dating since Wes is straight."

"Okay first of all", Wes said angrily. "I'm not straight, I've never been straight-"

"Except for 6 months during your doubt period when you were 15", Chris piped up and Wes glared at him. Chris then found his food much more interesting than the conversation.

"And second of all Kurt isn't dating me to get with Blaine", Wes went on sending David a withering glare. "I know for a fact my boyfriend loves me."

Kurt smiled and took his hand that was resting on the table and gave it a squeeze, they even intertwined their fingers.

"So if you have anything more _stupid_ to say Mitchell", Wes spat. "I suggest you keep it to yourself."

"But", Nick began. "But… but this is insane!"

"Why", Kurt asked.

"Because Wes is so obviously straight!"

Wes slammed his hand down on the table and the Warblers jumped in fright. His eyes were on fire and he let every Warbler, save Kurt and the three freshmen, feel his angry gaze on them. They all shrunk back or deeper into their chairs.

"I'm not straight", Wes growled standing up. "I've been trying to tell you guys for years but I keep backing out, afraid to not be believed or being laughed at… being ridiculed. And you know what? I was. Guess that means you guys aren't really my friends after all."

The Warblers started to talk all at once, telling Wes that he's wrong, that they too are his friends. Jeff even put a hand on his arm.

"Silence", Wes barked and they all quieted down. "One at the time."

"Wes you gotta stop this act", David said desperately. "Sure I know you care about others more than yourself but it's a bad idea helping Kurt out this way."

"You don't believe me then", Wes said and Kurt could see on him that he was not angry now… not fully. He was hurt and badly so.

"Wes you've never even dated a guy for as long as we've known you", Nick said gently. Wes lowered his gaze and looked at the table, his eyes narrowed in anger and angry tears were starting to fall.

"Because Ricky graduated before you jerks even started here", he growled and the boys stared at him, Kurt took Wes' hand again, he'd dropped it when Wes stood up. He gave it a squeeze but Wes didn't squeeze back.

"What are you talking about", Fred asked. "The seniors, when we started, said you weren't dating anyone."

"No they said I wasn't dating any girl", Wes spat at him.

"But-"

"Ricky and I broke up during the summer between my sophomore and junior year", Wes' voice was like ice. "I didn't fall for anyone else so I stayed single."

"But what about Santana", Nick asked. "Liam told us you dated her!" Liam was one of the seniors at Dalton.

"In freshman year I did", Wes explained. "For six months when I tried to become straight because of some stupid relatives that are homophobes! And you know what… it made me miserable and my parents begged me to turn gay again so I did and I'm as happy as can be. Don't you guys go and call me a liar because I'm not lying about this!"

"But Wes you can't be gay", David said rubbing his face. "This has got to be a plot to help Blaine realize he's in love with Kurt. You're acting is superb by the way."

"That's it!" Wes shouted and grabbed hold of his plate and overturned it onto David's head and then stalked out of the room. Kurt stared after him in shock and worry, he'd seen the tears.

"Wes", Chris called running after him and was about to put a hand to his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Wes yelled and Chris froze in position as Wes disappeared through the doors. Chris stood there with big eyes and then his shoulders slumped and he headed back for the table, with his head hanging a bit. He sat down beside Kurt who looked at him and took his hand.

"Wes never shouts at me", Chris mumbled sadly. "He's only done it once…"

"When was that?" Kurt asked keeping his eyes on David as he spoke. Fred and Thad were trying to help him get all the food off of his clothes.

"When he was dating Santana", Chris mumbled. "When he tried to be straight. He was miserable and moody all the time… he even hit Mike too hard in the dojo and Mike had to get stitches. He trashed the dojo too… he hit and kicked the sand bags until they burst and not only with his fists. He was so angry he yelled at me and shoved me so I fell. When I screamed because I sprained my wrist in the fall he… it snapped him out of it and he just cried. One of the few times Mike and I had to comfort him instead of the other way around."

Kurt smiled sadly and looked at him.

"So you think he's headed for the dojo now", he asked.

"Yeah…"

Kurt got up but Chris grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Let him blow off some steam first", he said and Kurt nodded and sat down again, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at David again.

"_Now_ do you believe us", he asked. "Or do you really think that I would go this far to get Blaine to realize he likes me? Do you _really_ think I would have Wes shout at _Chris_?"

"I…" David began. "No… but… I-I-I mean-"

"Dave", Thad said and put a hand on his shoulder and that shut him up at once. "Drop it. Wes is gay and we have to accept that we didn't see it… because we didn't want to see it."

"What do you mean Thad", Trent asked and Thad smiled a gentle smile at Kurt.

"All of us gay guys in the Warblers have at one point or another harnessed a small crush on our fearless leader", he explained gently. "When Wes didn't reciprocate we saw it as a proof of him being straight and now… that Kurt and Wes are obviously dating… we don't want to see it because we are jealous."

"Hang on a minute", David began. "That is utter rubb-"

"It would mean that Wes didn't turn us down because he was straight", Thad cut in. "He turned us down because he just didn't feel the same, he was never in love with anyone of us. Right Chris?"

He looked at Chris who was smiling, a tad sadly though.

"Wes always says you understand things", he mumbled. "But it's true… Wes was never in love with anyone of you. He told me and Mike he was flattered by it but wanted to turn you down gently. At first we thought it was just because he wasn't over Ricky but then-"

"Ricky", Trent asked making a grimace. "Who is this Ricky?"

"He was a senior here at Dalton… and in the Warblers when Wes was a freshman. Wes and he dated for about year, they started dated shortly after Wes broke up with Sanna. After Dalton Ricky stayed in Westerville to get some more money before going off to college. They dated the first part of the summer, broke up and then Ricky and Wes got together again for Wes' whole sophomore year… then they broke up. Ricky wanted to date in secret so Wes kept quiet about it."

"That's why he didn't answer to any flirting", Thad said and grinned. "He wasn't even single."

"Aw man", Jeff said and dropped his face onto the table with a small bang… nearly getting his face in his food.

"What's wrong Jeffy", Nick asked and leaned forward so he could see past Kurt and Chris.

"I feel like the biggest jerk ever!" Jeff said. "We laughed at Wes at the mall and we've all accused him of lying… and we didn't even question them about their date! How bad friends are we?!"

"Really bad", Kurt said and got up. "Now if you excuse me I need to find my boyfriend."

"And you guys need to figure out a way to apologize", Chris said and crossed his arms and then looked around. "Say… where's Blaine?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and left, hopefully Blaine was off somewhere feeling as stupid as the other Warblers.

* * *

Kurt got to the dojo and Chris had been… almost right. Wes was there hitting and kicking a sandbag, only dressed in white pants, with some tape around his arms, nearly his whole hand and half his fingers. Kurt found himself licking his lips when he watched his boyfriend's toned abs and how the sweat made his skin shine in the light.

Kurt thought… after how Chris described it, that the dojo would be nothing more than a ruin. But Wes only hit and kicked that sandbag and then grabbed hold of it, stilled it and sat down on the ground glaring at it with all his might. Kurt walked inside, taking off his shoes off and slowly walked over to him.

He saw them then… the tear-tracks. Wes had been crying… was crying as well he realized and why not? I mean his friends just called him a liar and didn't want to believe him… they thought he was just acting when it was his true feelings he was showing. Kurt hurried over and put his arms around Wes from behind. Wes started to sob then and leaned into Kurt's chest, while he cried.

"There, there", Kurt said. "Don't cry honey."

"I'm sorry", Wes sobbed. "I can't help it. How… how can they not believe me?"

"They-"

"If my closest friends don't believe me… how can anyone else? How can I?"

"What?"

"How can I believe that I can ever do anything right if no one else believes me? I can't believe the that I will do the right thing… about anything."

"Oh no you don't!" Kurt said and took Wes' face between his hands and moved so that he could look the older boy in the eyes. "Don't you start disbelieving in yourself! You are an amazing person Wes Yao Montchang! Don't you ever forget that! Don't you dare! I love you and I believe in you, always."

"But-"

"No buts! Listen here."

He pulled Wes into a hug again before he said:

"It doesn't matter if they don't believe you, _I_ believe you, your family believes you and Santana and the other girls believe you. We know the real you… behind this… um behind this straight boy that the others don't dare to look past. You can't doubt yourself because you are the strongest, most talented and wonderful person I've ever met. Don't let those idiots pull you down because you are better than that. And you have better than that, you got me and I will always believe you… no matter what you say… even if it is incredibly stupid and illogical because that's how much I love you. I love you so much my common sense and wisdom is all but gone… I love you so much I will believe everything you say to me. Don't let those close-minded fools bring you down. And… I love you."

Wes had stopped crying and was hugging Kurt back gently.

"I love you too and I'll believe everything you tell me too", he said. "Sorry for the mental breakdown though. I usually handle all this stuff… I have only lost control over my emotions this way once…"

"Chris told us", Kurt said. "He was a bit upset about you shouting at him."

Wes sighed and held Kurt close.

"I'll go find him later and apologize", he said and Kurt rested his head on Wes' sweaty shoulder, but he ignored that part.

"Well something good came out of it", Kurt said and smiled as he played with Wes' fingers. They were holding hands as well.

"What", Wes asked and looked down at him in confusion.

"Let's just say there is hope for Thad after all", he said and told Wes what had happened in the cafeteria after he left. Wes started smiling softly after a bit.

"I've always known there's a logic head on that boy's shoulders", he said. "And thank you for being amazing." Wes kissed Kurt's lips gently and Kurt smiled.

"Well if that's what I get while being amazing I wonder what I get for being outstanding."

"This", Wes said and pulled him to him and kissing him passionately. He ran his tongue over Kurt's lips asking for entrance and Kurt let him. There was no battle for dominance, Kurt was happy to let Wes be dominant. He suddenly realized they were on the floor… making out… while someone stood outside watching them. He looked and saw that it was a guy in a Tae Kwando outfit. The guy smirked and knocked on the door before calling:

"Yo! Montgomery no PDA in the dojo!"

"Sod off", Wes said with a smile, but got up pulling Kurt with him. "But we can leave if it makes you uncomfortable Louie." Wes hurriedly took his stuff and then put his arm around Kurt's waist and walked out the door, but Louie grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I'm happy you're dating again Wessie", he said smiling. "Ricky never really deserved you and you and Hummel here looks made for each other."

"Thanks Louie", Wes said and smiled at him before he and Kurt walked away. Wes wasn't in uniform, he was intending to go back to their room and showering. Kurt just followed him, he knew his classes would start soon but he couldn't really care now because he was so happy just having his boyfriend's arm around his waist. Oh the word boyfriend still sent a warm, bubbly and happy feeling through him whenever he said it or thought it.

* * *

A bit later the two of them headed for Warbler practice together, Wes was a bit wary about meeting the Warblers again. He had tried to find Chris whenever he was free that day, when he wasn't in class or at any meeting or another, but his brother had disappeared from the face of the Earth. Kurt hadn't seen him either come to think of it… he hadn't seen Joseph either… and that worried him. But hopefully both boys would be there for Warbler practice. They stopped just outside of the door and Wes sighed heavily. Kurt took his hand and held it.

"Are you ready", he asked. "I'm sure they are really sorry Wes."

"I know Kurt", Wes said and sighed again. "Let's get this over with." He shouldered the door open and headed inside with Kurt.

The Warblers had all been huddled together by the sofas, talking something over, but when they heard the doors open they all turned towards it. They saw Wes and Kurt walk in. Wes headed for the council table and Kurt headed for the other Warblers. Wes sat down in his chair, opened up the folder he'd brought in and started to read through it, making some notes here and there. Kurt looked at Nick and nodded at him. Nick nodded and then nudged Thad with his elbow and Thad took a step forward.

"Wes", he asked.

"What", Wes asked a bit cold and Kurt could understand why he spoke like that. Wes didn't even look up.

"We got something to say to you."

"If it is about how great my acting is and how it is impossible for me to be gay I don't want to hear it Thad."

Thad bit his lip.

"It's not about that", Thad said slowly. "Wes… We're… sorry."

"What", Wes asked and looked up, his face impassive but Kurt could see emotions playing in his eyes.

"We didn't mean to hurt you", David hurriedly said. "Honest!"

"We were just being stupid and selfish", Nick cut in.

"And jealous", Jeff filled in and looked at Kurt. "We're sorry Kurt."

"What", Kurt looked confused, but he saw the tiny smile Wes was having on his lips, when none of the other Warblers were watching him.

"We figured", Fred said. "Well Thad figured out that the reason we also didn't want to even consider Wes being gay was the fact that we were all a bit jealous of you for getting him."

"I'm not a prize to get", Wes remarked and Fred blushed.

"Pardon my bad choice of words", he said and rubbed his neck.

"But that's the reason we all said those things Wes", David said. "Well us gay-guys anyway. I know that you know we've all crushed on you at least once."

"You don't say", Wes remarked.

"Yeah, yeah it was embarrassing and adorable and annoying", Trent said. "But the point is, that since we were all in love with you and you didn't reciprocate we just assumed it was because you were straight and-"

"Not because you weren't feeling the same and in a relationship at the time", Thad cut in. "Well…. You were when David and I were crushing on you."

"For us younger guys it was just you not feeling the same", Nick filled in. "But we don't know about the straight guys." He turned to Rock, Frank and Luke that stood closest to him.

"Well", Rock said. "I mean… it was just hard to believe because we've never really seen you act gay. Pardon bad choice of words." The last he added before anyone could object to his words. "But what I mean is that we have never seen you take any interest in a guy and we _have_ seen you with Santana. You two act like boyfriend and girlfriend! She always hugs you and kiss your cheek when she comes here to visit and she holds your hand!"

"Never thought of it being because she wanted to keep you guys off of her", Kurt asked and Wes laughed.

"Knowing Sanna she does it to get you guys interested in her", he said. "'You can't have this unless you try really hard', that's what she is thinking I bet."

"I won't bet against you love", Kurt said and Wes smiled.

"It's also because Blaine and David telling us you have a girlfriend", Frank cut in. "And as Rock said… we have never seen any gay 'tendencies' when it comes to you." He put air quotes around tendencies as well.

"Have you seen me in the kitchen", Wes asked and cocked an eyebrow and the guys all felt stupid. "Don't get me started on food because I sound as gay as my wonderful boyfriend when he gets to talk about clothes and fashion."

"So true", Kurt said smiling and the boys felt really stupid. They _had_ heard Wes talk about cooking and planning dinners and they all knew that he _did_ sound gay talking about stuff like that… but they never put two and two together and got four.

"Man how stupid are we", James asked.

"Really stupid if you ask me", Wes said and put his folder aside. "Should we continue the meeting and let bygones be bygones?"

"Not yet", Nick said. "We have a thing for you."

"See it as an apology-present for you _and_ Kurt", Thad added. "Boys places!"

Jeff and Trent pushed Kurt over to the council table, where David and Fred got Wes up from his chair and around it. They hoisted him up so that he was sitting on it. Kurt was forced down beside him and the four boys "manhandling" them took their places. Wes and Kurt noticed now that Blaine was missing from the group. The group was standing in front of them and started to do different harmonies and then Nick stepped forward: (**Nick, _Trent, _**Jeff, _All Warblers_)

**If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that have hurt you  
And you'd stay**

**I don't know why I did the things I did**  
**I don't know why I said the things I said**  
**Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside**  
**Words are like weapons they wound sometimes**

**I didn't really mean to hurt you**  
**I didn't wanna see you go**  
**I know I made you cry, but baby**

**If I could turn back time**  
**If I could find a way**  
**I'd take back those words that have hurt you**  
**And you'd stay**  
**If I could reach the stars**  
**I'd give them all to you**  
**Then you'd love me, love me**  
**Like you used to do**

_If I could turn back time_

**My world was shattered I was torn apart**  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart**  
_You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care_ ** - Trent pointed at the door while Wes smiled a bit and Kurt grinned.**  
But I lost everything darling then and there**

Too strong to tell you I was sorry**  
_Too proud to tell you I was wrong_  
I know that I was blind, and darling...**

**If I could turn back time**  
**If I could find a way**  
**I'd take back those words that have hurt you**  
**And you'd stay**  
**If I could reach the stars**  
**I'd give them all to you**  
**Then you'd love me, love me**  
**Like you used to do**  
**  
Ooohh**

_**If I could turn back time** (__If I could turn back time**)**_**  
**If I could turn back time (_If I could turn back time_)**  
If I could turn back time  
Ooh baby**

I didn't really mean to hurt you**  
_I didn't want to see you go  
_I know I made you cry  
Ooohh **– Nick ran over and grabbed both Kurt and Wes' hands and pulled them in amongst the dancing Warblers as they sang for them.

**_If I could turn back time _**– Trent hugged Kurt to him.**_  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you_  
**If I could reach the stars – Jeff did the same to Wes.  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
**  
If I could turn back time (**_turn back time_**)  
If I could find a way (**_find a way_**)  
Then baby, maybe, maybe  
You'd stay**

_Reach the stars_**  
If I could reach the stars  
**_All to you  
_**I'd give them all to you  
**_Then you'd love me, love me  
_**Like you used to do  
**_If I could turn back time  
_**Turn back…  
**_Time_

When the boys stopped singing Trent still held an arm around Kurt and Jeff held an arm around Wes. Kurt smiled.

"You're forgiven", he said and the boys grinned and turned to Wes, asking for forgiveness and approval. Wes looked at his boys and smiled.

"You're forgiven", he said and they cheered and Kurt and Wes found themselves in the middle of a group hug, both looked at each other and laughed. When the hug ended Wes fixed his blazer.

"So", he said. "Should we go over number to might be used at regionals then? I actually think this one should be in the repertoire."

Nick beamed at that, as did Jeff and Trent but then Trent held up his hand.

"Oh no", he said. "We are _not_ doing this now."

"Huh", Wes asked confused and Trent smirked.

"You guys haven't told us about your date yet", he squealed. "Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

"And we must know how and when you got together!" John piped up from the back. "Tell us, tell us, tell us!" Wes and Kurt shared a look.

"You tell them", Wes said and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I can see it on you that you are _dying_ to tell the tale."

"If you insist", Kurt said and started to tell the Warblers everything that had happened since before the GAP-attack. When he told them of his and Wes' date at Le Musico Trent and Thad couldn't stop the awws that escaped them, to the amusement of everyone else. But then something hit Kurt.

"Hey wait a minute", he said and everyone looked at him. "How did you even know about our date in the first place?"

"Uh well you see", David stuttered out rubbing his neck and Wes and Kurt shared a look.

"Chris", they said at the same time and the Warblers all nodded.

"Wes your brother is _the _biggest gossip I have ever met", Kurt said.

"Oh please you haven't seen Trent when he gets going", Wes said with a smile.

"Hey!" Trent objected.

"What it's true."

"That's true", Nick said.

"Second", Jeff agreed and the other Warblers agreed as well. Trent only huffed.

"But seriously", Wes then said looking at Kurt. "Chris isn't really a gossip… he is just too bubbly. He gets so eager he can't keep anything quiet. That's why I never by joint presents with him… or tell him what I buy for anyone in birthday or Christmas gifts."

"Hey", Luke spoke up. "Speaking of Chris… where is he?"

"And Joseph", Connor added.

"And Blaine", Jeff said after looking around. "I haven't seen him since yesterday!"

Wes narrowed his eyes.

"Spread out", he said. "Find anyone of the trio, meet back here in half an hour unless you heard that someone has found them. If you find either of them text the rest and return here got it?"

Everyone nodded and they spread out.

* * *

"I can't believe you", Jeff heard a familiar voice yell angrily.

'_Uh oh_', he thought. '_That was Chris and he doesn't sound happy by the sound of it. Who is he talking to?_'

"You are _the_ biggest jerk I've ever had the displeasure to meet!" Chris went on. "First you do… you do… you know what you did and now you ask me if it will be wrong of you to date her?! What's wrong with you? Don't you have any fucking morals Joseph?!"

'_Oh that explains it…_'

"Chris I can't help it… I… I think I love her", Joseph answered.

"And you didn't care about the fact that _I_ loved her _before_ you fucked her? Or was that what made you do it? Knowing that you could get a girl that was already dating one of your friends? Do you get horny just thinking that the girl underneath you is actually not single?!"

"No!"

"Then why did you do it?! Just tell me that Joseph! You come up to me and ask me if it would be weird if you started dating the girl I just broke up with because she was cheating on me with you! Of course it would be weird! Don't you have any sense of tact?!"

"Of course I do!" Joseph yelled and Jeff walked around the corner. He saw them. Chris was backed into a corner between two doors and Joseph was blocking off his escape route… should he need it. Jeff decided to not interfere yet… maybe the two needed to work this out.

"But then why the hell do you want to date a girl a friend of yours just broke up with", Chris demanded to know.

"It's not the first time it's happened", Joseph snapped at him. "And I can't help that I fall in love with beautiful girls! Chris believe me… I didn't mean to break you and your girlfriend up."

"Ha", Chris scoffed. "Why should I believe you?"

"Please listen to me", Joseph said and grabbed Chris by the shoulders. "When I went to Crawford it was to find a girl to ask out… I didn't plan to find Layla there. When I saw her I could see it on her that she was horny and… the stupid thing in my pants started twitching. I sauntered up to her and started flirting and she just… throw herself at me and we started to make out then and there."

"Stop it", Chris said. "Don't talk about it like you do with all of your fucking conquests!"

"I'm trying to explain what happened you idiot!" Joseph yelled and shook the younger boy a bit and Jeff noticed him pale. He was torn between running up and push Joseph away from Chris and to just stand there and let Joseph say his piece… maybe that was what was needed to happen.

"I asked her what her name was and she said Layla", Joseph went on. "I knew that's the name of your girlfriend Chris but I guessed that since she kissed me back that she was another Layla. I didn't know it was your girlfriend until you showed up and I saw the hurt and betrayal on your face… I… I didn't plan to meet her again… until she asked me out today. Chris I think I love her… because… because she's like me."

"A whore", Chris spat and glared at Joseph with teary eyes, angry tears threatening to spill over.

"She's not a whore!" Joseph yelled and pushed him back so that he hit the wall. "And I'm not a whore!"

"Of course you are", Chris yelled at him. "You have sex with different girls all the time and brag about it! You're a male whore that keeps sleeping around!"

Jeff gasped in terror as Joseph punched Chris in the face… and then did it again… and again… Jeff acted quick. He ran over and put his arm around Joseph's chest. He spun around, hoisting Joseph off of the floor in the process and pushed-threw him away.

"Get the hell away from him", Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs. Joseph who'd stumbling found his footing straightened up and glared at his attacker. But seeing that it was Jeff he paled a bit.

"Jeff", he began. "I-"

"Shut up McElroy!" Jeff shouted. "I saw you! You hit him! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He stood between Joseph and Chris. Chris had sunk down on the floor, covering into the corner…away from both of them.

"You know what Wes told us happened to him when he was little!" Jeff screamed angrily. "How do you think this will affect him?!"

"I didn't-"

"You didn't think?!" Jeff shouted, red in the face with anger. "That's just it Joseph! You never think! Chris is right and that's why you got so angry! You know as well as we do that you're a male whore! Don't take that out on Chris! Haven't you hurt him enough?!"

"I-" Joseph began but Jeff didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Fuck off McElroy!" he shouted. "Go find that girl that is worth more than all of your friendships! Because I can't figure out why anyone would want to be your friend after I tell them you hit Chris! You're a junior, he's a freshman for fuck's sake! Do you _want_ Wes to kill you?! Is this what it's about? Are you _trying_ to get to Wes and piss him off?!"

"No!"

"Then why do you keep hurting his brother over and over again?!"

"I-"

"You know what, I don't wanna hear it! Just fuck off McElroy!"

"But-"

"GO AWAY!" Jeff roared and pointed down the hall. Joseph followed his finger and then looked at Chris.

"I'm so sorry Chris", he said before he hurried away. Jeff took a few calming breaths and then sunk down beside Chris.

"Sunny", he asked and shook Chris' shoulder gently. The boy was pale and kept staring out into thin air. "Bubbly can you hear me?" Chris still didn't answer and Jeff sighed sadly. He put his arms around the stiff boy and hugged him.

"It's okay", Jeff whispered into his air while stroking his arm soothingly. "It's okay, he's gone. You're safe. He won't hurt you again. Come on Bubbly come back here. Please buddy, snap out of it. What would Wes and Mike say if they saw you like this?" He felt Chris' body shake as he took a deep shuddering breath and his rigid body relaxed a bit. "There you go buddy, easy, easy take long and deep breaths… in and out, in, out there, there you got it." He could feel Chris relax and when he did he started to sob quietly and Jeff just hugged him close.

"There, there buddy", Jeff soothed. "Don't worry, it will be okay."

"Wes", Chris sobbed out.

"Yeah, come on", he got up and pulled Chris with him. "We'll go and find him."

* * *

When Jeff got to the Warbler hall he saw the rest of the Warblers, save Joseph. Blaine had been found and he looked as happy as ever. Jeff's brow furrowed a bit and he looked around for their fearless leader.

"Wes", he called out and the Warblers all turned to him and he saw Wes move out from behind the crowd.

"Yeah?" he asked. Chris, as soon as he heard Wes' voice, flew from Jeff's side and towards him. He flung his arms around Wes' neck and buried his head in Wes' shoulder. Wes reacted on instinct and put his arms around Chris, but he looked a bit shocked or maybe it was just normal confusion. The other boys looked from the brothers to Jeff.

"What happened", Nick asked worriedly and Jeff told them everything he'd heard and seen.

"I'm sorry Wes", he hurriedly said. "I would've jumped in sooner if I knew Joseph was going to hit him! I didn't know if I was doing the right thing just standing there and listening! I thought that maybe they'd clear things up if I didn't-"

"Jeff it's okay", Wes cut him of mid-rant. "I would have done the same." Chris looked up at him and then 'snuggled' close to him again.

"What", Kurt asked shocked. "You would just stand there?!"

"Yes", Wes said. "Because I would be sure that it was going to be good for them and it was… except for the beating part." Chris snorted at that and the other boys relaxed a bit.

"Are you okay Chris", Jeff asked putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Chris nodded and hugged Jeff.

"Thanks Jeffy", he said. Jeff grinned and hugged him back and looked at Wes who smiled in approval and was that pride? Jeff's day couldn't get any better than it was!

* * *

After a while the boys decided to start doing their homework instead of having Warbler practice… and after Blaine told them where he'd been. He'd spent the whole night before and the whole day today with Jeremiah. The Warblers thought it was amusing to see the look on Wes' face when Blaine talked about Jeremiah. Wes' face was full of disgust and disbelief. It became clear to them that Wes did _not_ like this guy at all. Blaine on the other hand was oblivious to this fact… and the fact that Kurt was sitting on Wes' lap, holding his hand and leaning his head on Wes'. After a bit Wes looked up and saw someone disappear from the doorway and he sighed. He looked at Kurt.

"Would you excuse me a bit love", he asked. "There is something I need to do."

"Sure", Kurt said and they shared a chaste kiss before Wes got up and left. Jeff nudged Kurt's arm.

"Hey where's he going", he asked and nodded at Wes.

"Clearing something up I think", Kurt said, who'd also seen the shadow in the doorway.

* * *

Wes knew exactly where he had to go so he walked all the way to Nobel, Joseph was the only Warbler staying at Nobel and he was the king of the place. Wes always hated going into Nobel because the guys that annoyed him to no end. He knocked on the door and a guy came over and opened. He looked down his nose at Wes.

"What do you want Einstein", he said.

"Out of my way Nobel", Wes said and pushed his way inside.

"Oh I see you have not yet grown any grace since you were here the last time Einstein", the other boy sniffed at him.

"Well there is still hope for me", Wes spat and walked towards the staircase. "For you all hope is lost. Tata!" He walked up the staircase before the other boy could say anything. Everyone he met on his way gave him nearly disgusted looks and he rolled his eyes at them.

"Senior coming through", he called when he pressed his way through a crowded corridor. He was not let through.

"Student council president coming in", he tried but still got no result. "Einstein prefect, Warbler Chairman, martial arts team captain… Running back moving in…"

When that didn't work he smirked.

"Head Boy coming through", he said and the boys moved out of the way. That title always did it if nothing else did. He pushed past all boys grinning his most charming smile.

"Peasant", one of them said covering his mouth with a napkin. Wes smirked and snatched the napkin.

"Can I borrow this?" he asked and pretended to blow his nose in it before handing it back. "Thank you." The boy looked utterly horrified but Wes just walked on until he reached his goal. He didn't even knock on the door before entering.

"When are you moving to Copernicus or Einstein", he asked as he closed the door. "This place drives me crazy."

"No one would _want_ me in Einstein or Copernicus", Joseph answered from where he sat on his single bed, looking miserable. All rooms in Nobel were singles.

"That's not true kid and you know it", Wes said and sat down beside him. "Jeff told me what happened."

"So you are here to beat me up then", Joseph asked.

"No."

"Then why are you here? Jeff saw me beat your brother… he must've told you that part."

"He did", Wes said calmly and moved so he sat a bit closer to Joseph. "But he also told me everything he heard before that."

"What did he hear?"

"Well it started with Chris telling you he can't believe you and calling you a jerk."

"Jeff heard everything", Joseph asked and looked at Wes in shock and Wes saw them then… the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"He did… which explains your little outburst perfectly to me", Wes said and put his arm around Joseph. "What did your brothers tell you this time?" Joseph sniffled a bit.

"You know about my brothers Wes… how they and my dad won't accept me unless I sleep around… when I lost my virginity they finally paid me any notice and to keep getting noticed I have to sleep around… but… but I don't want that." He started crying. "I've never wanted that."

Wes smiled sadly and pulled him into a hug. Joseph buried his face in Wes' chest as he cried.

"I really fell for Layla", he sobbed. "I really like her… I… I feel that she understands me… but… but she is a whore. When… when I saw Chris there Wes… when I saw how broken he was I felt horrible and she asked him if he wanted to join! I've never felt so bad in my entire life Wes! I left as soon as I could find all my clothes! She was angry at me… and I thought… she would never call again but… today she called and asked me out. She said she had never felt the way she did for me…"

Wes sighed and held him close.

"Joe", he said. "That's the exact same words she said to Chris."

"What", Joseph asked and looked up at him with big red eyes.

"Joe, Layla said that to Chris after their second date."

"How do you know?"

"Chris told me… he couldn't contain himself as usual. But… Joe I'm sorry to say it but… she does that with all guys."

"What?"

"I called a friend of mine at Crawford", Wes explained. "She's Santana's cousin by the way… anyway I called her and she told me that Layla is known as the whore of Crawford and brags about all of her 'conquests'."

"The female me…"

"Yeah but you don't fuck other guys in front of your girlfriends right?"

Joseph's head snapped up and he stared at Wes.

"What", he asked, his voice tiny… the voice of a child who's world had just fallen apart.

"Joe", Wes said. "What happened with you and Chris… it's not the first time for her… and I'm sure it won't be the last. Anita told me she's been caught cheating at least five times before. I'm sorry man but she is just out to hurt you. Trust me Joe… I'm not lying or trying to hurt you because you hurt my brother." He took Joseph's face between his hands. "I care about you like a younger brother, like I do with all Warblers."

"Except Kurt."

"Except Kurt", Wes said with a smile. "Now I know what your family is like and I know that if you told Chris about it he would understand and forgive you. When I heard that he had called you male whore I realized why you went to Crawford in the first place… 'not getting laid on Valentine's day makes you a failure'?"

"You remember what I told you my brothers said", Joseph asked shocked.

"I'm like an elephant", Wes said. "I never forget. Now come on, let's go tell the Warblers this, mainly Chris. If you just tell everyone I am sure they will stop glaring at you." Wes got up and held a hand out to Joseph who hesitated. "Trust me Joe."

Joseph wiped his eyes with his sleeve and then took Wes' hand and got pulled to his feet.

* * *

Joseph got to tell the Warblers why he always acted how he did and what had led up to him ending up in Layla's bed anyway. Chris had been glaring hatefully at him at first, as had quite a few other Warblers but the more Joseph talked, with some help from Wes because he had always been bad at forming 'public' speeches, the more they seemed to stop looking angry.

When he was done Chris shocked everyone but his brother by walking up and hugging Joseph close, asking for forgiveness for what he called him and for not wanting to listen and Joseph asked forgiveness too… the whole thing ended in another big Warbler group hug. David and Thad fist bumped with Wes, like they always did when their friend helped saving the group dynamic.

It was Friday afternoon so Wes told the boys to stop studying and start having fun. Kurt smiled and took his hand before pulling him out of the room, they had to go back to Lima and Chris hurried after them and jumped onto Wes' back. The last thing they heard was Blaine asking the room:

"Why were Wes and Kurt holding hands?"

* * *

Kurt smiled happily as he walked up to his house, Chris and Wes had dropped him off, before heading to their own home. Before Kurt left the car Wes and he had kissed, which Chris took a picture off to show to his mom or Mike most likely. The older boys only gave him a look before kissing gently again. Kurt smiled as he opened the door and entered the house.

"Mom, dad I'm home", he called. He had started calling Carole for mom because she was like a mom to him and if Wes, Chris and Mike could call Michael and Maria for mom and dad… so could he.

"Hi bud", Burt called. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is just fantastic actually", Kurt said happily.

"The Montchangs gave you a ride?"

"Yes."

"You and Wes keeping it PG?"

"Dad!"

"What I'm just asking… I don't need my shotgun do I?"

"No", Kurt said and hung up his jacket and bag. "Wes would never do anything to hurt me, he's too thoughtful and too much of a gentleman."

"So he has not ushered you about sex or anything?"

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked all red in the face and Carole laughed and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about your father sweetie", she said. "He is just trying to embarrass you. So is Wes making it to our family dinner tomorrow?" They had moved the family dinners to Saturdays since Kurt was away at Dalton and came home so late he wouldn't be able to help cook… which he loved. So to keep some family unity they moved it back a day.

"Yes he asked if he needs to bring something", Kurt said and hugged her back. "Does he?"

"A polite behavior and a smile", Carole said. "Now hurry to your room… you have someone waiting for you there."

Kurt smiled and hurried up but his smile dropped when he opened his door.

"Uh oh", he said.

* * *

"This is never good", Wes said when he noticed all the shoes in the hallway. Chris on the other hand grinned happily.

"Maybe dad has company", he asked innocently and Wes glared at him.

"You are so dead", he said and Chris squeaked and ran to find their mom and stepdad… to protect him.

"Wes is that you honey", his mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom", Wes called. "Chris is here too… somewhere."

"Good, your dad is working late tonight so he won't be home until midnight."

"Okay, do you want me to help you set the table?"

"No, no Mike and the boys took care of that."

"Mike and the boys huh… This won't end well."

"What did you say honey?"

"Nothing mom, I'll go drop my stuff off in my room and then come down and help you out okay?"

"Oh I wouldn't count on it", his mother said and chuckled. Wes rolled his eyes and walked up to his room and lit the lamp… then he sighed.

"Oh great", he said. "Just what I needed a room full of boys trying to intimidate me… as if I've never seen _that_ before."

* * *

"Girls it's not that I don't appreciate seeing you all", Kurt said putting his bag down on the floor and Pavarotti's cage on his desk. "But what are you all doing here on a Friday evening?"

"We, save Quinn", Rachel said. "Are here to talk about your new boyfriend. We want all details Kurt."

"And I'm here to warn you that if you hurt _my_ homo I will end you", Santana said happily. "But I'm also here to tell you that you are in for the best sex ever."

"Santana!" Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes shouted while Tina and Lauren laughed and Brittany looked confused.

"But seriously Hummel", Lauren said. "What is this guy like?"

"Oh he is fantastic", Kurt said and dropped onto his bed and the girls all circled him so that they could listen to him talking. "He is so sweet and caring and protective and comforting… Gaga he is perfect."

* * *

"No Putt I won't tell you what I plan to do to Kurt in the bedroom", Wes said calmly as he unpacked his small bag. "Besides is it wise of you to ask that when Kurt's brother is in the room?"

"Exactly", Finn said and glared at Puck. "It's my brother we are talking about here! We came here to threaten this guy-"

"Hey that's my brother dude", Mike said. "But seriously Wes, hurt Kurt and I'll stop loving you."

Wes chuckled and turned around. He noticed Finn, Sam, Artie, Puck and Mike looking at him in a way that he guessed were supposed to be intimidating.

"What's with you", he asked. "You all look as if you are either constipated or ache somewhere."

"I'm not constipated", Puck shouted. "This is my I'm-so-badass-that-I-can-kick-your-skull-in-look!"

"Oh please Putt you are never going to be badass", Wes said and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me as far as badass go I'm numbah one!"

"Puck are you challenging my brother in being a badass", Mike asked grinning. Puck cleared his throat and looked down.

"I… Yes, no, I mean... where were we", he asked.

"We were about to tell this guy that if he ever hurt Kurt we will beat him up so bad his ancestors will feel it", Sam said happily.

"So Mike will suffer too then?" Wes said and smirked.

"What? No!"

"We're talking about you yo", Artie said.

"Ah but Mike is my brothers, so threaten my ancestors and you threaten his", Wes said and smirked. "Now get out of that spot of trouble."

* * *

"He said the next time we go out he will allow me to pay if I want to and chose the place to go to", Kurt explained. "He knows I doesn't like that he can pay much more than I so he always ask me if I want him to pay… for things like coffee as well. But he usually pays anyway."

"Mike is like that too", Tina said happily. "He tells me to pay if I want to and while I'm searching for my wallet he pays behind my back… I don't know if I should be annoyed or touched by it."

"Both I think", Mercedes said and then looked mischievous. "They have another brother right?"

"Chris", Kurt said.

"Oh he's such a sweetheart", Tina said. "He's always bubbly and happy and sunny."

"Not this week I'm afraid", Kurt said and sighed.

"What", Tina looked furious. "Who hurt my baby?!"

* * *

"She what?!" Mike yelled and flew up from the bed. "She cheated on him on Valentine's Day?!"

"Yes", Wes said.

"Why didn't I get told before now?!"

"Yeah", Puck yelled. "I'm gonna cream the guy that bitch was fu-"

He cut himself off when he met Wes' hard glare. Puck shrunk back and sat down on the bed again, Mike also shrunk back a bit.

"None of you will do anything is that clear", Wes said sharply and all boys nodded. It was like Chris said… Wes had being intimidating down to an art. "The thing has already been cleared up and-"

* * *

"-we are all friends again", Kurt told the girls. "Much thanks to Wes and his big brother radar."

"He cares too much", Tina muttered and crossed her arms.

"But isn't that a good thing", Rachel asked. "It means he really cares right? Which means he won't hurt Kurt right?"

"The only way Kurt is going to be hurt by Wes is if Kurt misunderstand a situation or if Wes misunderstands a situation", Santana said while filing her nails. "He loves Kurt too much."

"And I love him too much."

"But what about Blaine", Mercedes asked. "I thought he was your dream boy number one."

"But as you and I pointed out he wasn't really the dream boy", Rachel told her happily. "But how is Blaine?"

"He's fine he's dating a boy-"

* * *

"Named Jeremiah", Wes nearly spat the name out. "And I know he'll end up hurt because I know Jeremiah from the gay hangout I used to visit when the place was still PG."

"Oh _that_ Jeremiah", Mike said and grimaced. "The one that kept flirting with you even though you had a boyfriend and even when you said no?"

"Exactly. I'm ready to start picking up pieces."

"But does Blaine know you and Kurt are dating", Finn asked.

"The whole school knows so he most likely knows", Wes said but he felt a bit uneasy… how would Blaine react. His phone beeped signaling a text.

"Excuse me", he said and looked at it.

**You have got to be fucking kidding me Wes! Why the hell are you dating Kurt?! – Blaine**

**Because I love him and he loves me. – Wes**

**But he said he was in love with me and not you! – Blaine**

**Turned out he realized that he wasn't. – Wes**

**But you're straight! – Blaine**

**Blaine I never have been, except for a doubt period, been straight. Stop bugging me over texts and don't you dare bug me or Kurt over Facebook, I will not tolerate that Blaine. I'll talk to you when I get back to Dalton. – Wes **

When he didn't get an answer he hoped his message made it through to Blaine… but one would never know with that boy.

"So who wants to get their asses kicked in some video games", Wes smirked and the boys cheered and all headed for the game room. Wes and Mike helped Kurt down and Chris joined them. The younger boy got surprised when Puck pulled him into a hug and told him he deserved better. Puck then also called Chris for a partner and they all headed into the game room. Wes teamed up with Finn, Puck and Chris and Artie, Sam and Mike made up a trio team.

* * *

**Kurt why on earth are you dating Wes of all people? He is straight! – Blaine**

**He's not and if you had been around today instead of hanging with Jeremiah all the time you would know it too. – Kurt**

**But I thought you said you have feelings for me. – Blaine**

**They passed, I'm sorry but I had people pointing out signs to me that I was feeling something more for Wes than I thought I did. And I love him Blaine, so much. I hope you and I can still be friends though. – Kurt**

**Of course. I'll see you on Monday? – Blaine**

**See you then. – Kurt **

Kurt looked up at the girls that were eyeing him curiously.

"It was just Blaine", he said. "He wants to meet up Monday. Now girls I believe you were about to tell me the latest McKinley gossip?"

"Only if you promise to tell us all about what happened at the Hummel-Hudson family dinner tomorrow", Tina teased. "I want to know what Burt and Carole think of Wes."

"Well Carole already loves him so", Kurt said and smiled. "But I'll keep you posted. Now what is this I hear about you girls all dressing up like sweet fashion-deprived Rachel Berry and Santana now dating Sam?"

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Sarah - Both it is then ;)**

**Paula - Happy you like it :D**


	13. Dinner and BIOTA

**Okay guys, there is a slight M rating in here because there are talks about sex and hints about it. But nothing graphic so sensitive people beware.**

* * *

Part 13

"I don't understand why we need to have that guy over for dinner", Finn grumbled. "Kurt sees him every day."

"Yes dear but now we want to meet him properly", Carole said. "We don't want to meet him only when he's working."

"like during the wedding and when he stole Kurt to the Warblers", Finn asked.

"First of all Wes didn't steal me", Kurt snapped from the stove. "He helped me get out of a dangerous and hurtful place. Second of all Wes is my boyfriend Finn so watch it and third I never complained when Rachel joined us."

"But that's different! We all know her!"

"And we want to get to know this kid", Burt huffed from the couch. "What he's like and stuff."

"Well if he's anything like Mike he'll be a joy to have over. I always enjoyed having Mike and Matt over Finn, why did Matt transfer?"

"I don't know", Finn mumbled and blushed a bit, but only Kurt noticed this and he narrowed his eyes at Finn. He remembered what Mike told him during the night Kurt and Wes' had their first "date". Matt had been beaten up by the football team and Finn had seen it but done nothing. He decided to catch Finn's reactions and telling him that he knew… without really telling him that he knew.

"I heard it was because he got beaten up badly by the football team and no one was there to help", Kurt said with a sad sigh. "Poor Mike is still upset about him leaving… he can't understand that no one would help Matt… it was in the middle of the day!"

"Oh poor thing", Carole said with a sigh and Burt cursed under his breath but Finn's reaction was the most interesting, he'd turned quite a few shades paler.

"Are you okay Finn", Kurt asked innocently.

"Yeah dude", Finn said having that, as Santana called it, gassy infant look he had when he felt guilty… so Mike was telling the truth. "Just fine… um so when will Wed-"

"Wes", Kurt cut in.

"-get here?"

"Oh soon", Kurt said smiling happily. "He said he wanted to do it the right way."

"The right way", Finn asked and Carole smiled.

"Oh you'll see honey", she told her son.

* * *

"Mom please I know what I'm doing", Wes told his mother with an amused smile on his face as he was getting dressed.

"Yes but honey don't you think a suit-" his mother began.

"Mom", Wes said looking at her. "Kurt and his family is not like the over-the-top, too-rich-to-care, formal-dress-code-obsessed families you and dad and dad and Maria are trying to get me into." He smiled fondly. "These almost-but-not-really-dress-pants are just enough formal but looks casual and the shirt and the vest goes perfectly with it."

"Yes but dear do you-"

"Yes mom I have the flowers for Carole since it was she who invited me to the dinner."

Mrs. Chang smiled and took his hand.

"Honey look at me", she said and Wes turned to her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom are you okay", he asked worriedly.

"Yes", she said and hugged him. "I'm just so happy honey. You're finally finding someone that you truly love and that loves you back. I thought you would graduate unhappy."

Wes smiled and hugged her back.

"I haven't really be unhappy mom", he said.

"Oh don't try to fool your mom honey", she smiled and took his face between her hands and smiled at him. "I'm your mother and I know you. I know you have been unhappy since the whole thing with Ricky, but baby you deserve much better than him and I think you've found that."

Wes smiled and took her hands in his.

"I believe so too mom", he said and smiled. "And the boys finally grasp the fact that I'm gay so I don't have to feel guilty about keeping it from them."

"I'm so happy for you honey", his mother said and hugged him again. "And I'm sorry."

"For what", Wes asked as he hugged her back.

"For trying to change you into something you are not", she sniffled. "I know your dad and I apologized before but… but I just felt that I… that I had to-"

"Mom", Wes said and looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to say you're sorry." He smiled. "The day you, dad, Michael and Maria cornered me and told me that you missed the old me, that you wanted _your_ gay-son to come back was the best day of my life." He felt tears go down his cheeks but he was smiling too. "It was the day it came clear to me that you all accepted me for who I really am. You didn't want me to be someone else, you wanted me to be me and I think… I think that also had my brothers daring to be who they are… like Mike and his dancing or Chris and his painting and well… most of him… his bubbly self."

"And hopefully your new little brother will feel that way too", Mrs. Chang said and smiled and Wes mouth dropped open.

"You're pregnant?!" he asked her and she smiled and nodded. "When did you find out?"

"Today", she sobbed happily. "I went to the doctors and they said I was pregnant."

"Oh mom", Wes pulled her into a hug. "That's fantastic!"

"It's a boy, I'm sure of it."

"And you've never been wrong", Wes said with a grin. "Right?"

"Right", she smiled back and kissed his cheek gently. "I told everyone that you were a boy early and the same for Mike and Chris and I was right. This is a boy too… I can feel it. The doctor think he will be due in December."

"Does Michael know?"

"Yes why do you think he was so happy this morning?"

"True he never sings otherwise", Wes said and grinned. "How about Chrike?"

"Well why don't you call them in here so I can tell them?"

"Sure", Wes let her go and walked up to the doorway. "Chrike! Get in here yesterday!"

His mother smiled and soon heard running feet and soon the younger boys entered the room, both looking a bit worried and confused.

"Whatever happened I can assure you that we are innocent", Mike said and Chris nodded frantically looking confused.

"Well mom sure isn't", Wes said. "Ow!" his mom had slapped him up the head.

"Wow Wes looking good", Chris teased and then turned to his mom. "Is something the matter mom?"

She smiled at her youngest boys.

"I just told your brother the most marvelous news", she said.

"You've gotten a vacation finally", Mike asked and Wes snorted.

"She will…" he said. "In ten or nine months ow!" his mom had slapped him again and Mike and Chris looked at him oddly and then their mother. She smiled brightly, tears coming to her eyes again.

"I'm pregnant", she said. Mike and Chris stared at her and then cheered and hugged her tight. Wes smiled and looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot!" he exclaimed. "I'll be late!" He ran out the room but came back just as fast. "Love you mom, bye and congrats." He kissed her cheek and then ruffled his brothers' hair before running out and to his car… returning a second time to get the flowers he'd bought for Carole.

* * *

"I'm sorry I am late sir", Wes said when Burt opened the door and gave him a stern look. "Something happened at home."

"Is everything alright", Kurt asked worriedly, he'd heard the last thing.

"Yes, yes", Wes said and gave him a gentle kiss. "Everything's fine."

"What happened then?" Kurt asked as he took Wes' coat.

"I'll tell you later. Ah ma'am", he said and walked up to Carole. "These are for you." He handed her a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Oh carnations", Carole said happily. "Those are my favorites! How did you know that?"

"A pretty songbird mentioned it to me", Wes said and smiled at Kurt, who took his hand.

"And that pretty little songbird heard it from its father", Kurt said and pulled Wes towards the dining area. Burt and Carole smiled at the duo and then each other. Yes this was going to be a good thing.

* * *

"So Wes", Carole said as they were eating. "Out of curiosity… how are you thinking about college?"

"Well ma'am", Wes said as Burt handed him the mashed potatoes.

"Oh please dear just call me Carole, ma'am makes me feel so old."

"As you wish ma'am", Wes said and Carole rolled her eyes. But just you wait, she would have the boy call her Carole soon enough. "I have had an audition for NYADA."

"What's that", Finn asked with his mouth full.

"Finn swallow before you talk", Kurt scolded lightly.

"Sorry", Finn said through his food.

"I'm curious as well", Burt said, doing just like Finn… talking with his mouth full. Carole and Kurt sent him a look. "What?"

"NYADA stands for New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts", Wes explained politely and smiled at Kurt as he gave him the bowl he had been passed earlier. "I probably would've missed it if it wasn't for Kurt."

"Me", Kurt asked confused. "What did I do?"

"You brought Elijah there to help support me… otherwise I would've backed out."

"Back up", Burt said. "Who's Elijah?"

"Oh", Wes said and dug his phone out. "Pardon me sir, this is Elijah." He showed Burt the picture he had of the little boy. "He's my baby brother."

"Oh he's such a doll", Carole said as Burt handed her the phone. "How many brothers do you have Wes?"

"Three and one on the way."

"What?!" Kurt asked in shock and turned to Wes.

"That's why I was late", Wes explained. "Mom told me she was pregnant. She also wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"Well… mostly saying sorry."

"For what", Burt cut in and looked at the Asian boy.

"Well", Wes said and bit his lip. "Mom and dad both have relatives that are a bit homophobic and those relatives gave them grief about me being gay… so for about six months I turned straight and dated my best girl-friend."

Burt stared at the boy, Kurt had tried to be straight for his sake last year for… a few days but six months? This boy must really care about his parents if he did that for their sake. Burt couldn't understand how anyone could give their son or relative grief for being gay. Burt couldn't understand how you could loath your own son or daughter… there must be something wrong at those people he concluded. And Wes was the most caring person he had ever met and Burt could understand that's what made him try being straight, for his parents' sake even though it meant that he was hurting.

"It was painful for everyone involved", Wes explained looking at Carole and Burt realized his wife had asked him something. "But my parents and stepparents cornered me and nearly begged me to turn gay again because they could see I was miserable and not really… their son."

"In what way", Burt asked.

"I was angry all the time, sad, a bit hostile and violent… when at home", Wes explained. "I hurt my brothers because I was too angry to stop myself. I hit Mike in the dojo when we were practicing… I hit him too hard and then I pushed Chris so he fell and sprained his wrist. Not until I heard his cry of pain did I snap out of my rage. My parents, all four, saw the change in me and didn't like it… they missed the real me so they cornered me, asked for forgiveness and begged me to break up with my girlfriend and turn gay again."

"Oh honey", Carole said and took his hand gently.

"It's okay ma'am", Wes said. "We've left that behind us and ignore the homophobes. It was a good lesson for me and my family… never try to change who you truly are, that will only hurt you and the ones you care about." Kurt leaned his head on Wes' shoulders.

"I told you to call me Carole dear", Carole said with a smile.

"Of course ma'am… sorry ma'am."

Carole smiled and patted his hand. They continued to eat and they all had a fun time, Finn had to admit that talking with Wes was kind of fun. The guy could talk about sports and video games too… not only boring stuff like school, cooking or other gay-stuff.

"Oh and Wes has a marvelous voice", Kurt cut in when they talked about Glee Club. Kurt took Wes' hand. "He has _the _best voice I have ever heard."

"Oh please you're selling yourself short love", Wes said and kissed his cheek. "Your voice is far better than mine."

"Wait you think he's better than that Blaine guy", Finn asked confused.

"Yes", Kurt said smiling. "Better than any boy I've ever heard singing."

"What", Finn asked and looked a bit hurt. "Me too?"

"Now you're just saying that because I'm you boyfriend", Wes told Kurt and put his arm around Kurt's waist and Carole and Burt smiled at it.

"I call it as I see it honey", Kurt said and leaned his head on Wes' shoulder. After the dinner Wes offered to help clean up but Carole forbid it and when Kurt was about to help out too she waved him off. Kurt wanted to show Wes his room so he took his hand and dragged him with him.

"Door stays open", Burt called as they ran upstairs.

* * *

Kurt and Wes were lying on Kurt's bed, making out and snuggling and Kurt had never felt happier. Wes was an amazing person and he loved him so much… but he still had the feeling that it was all a dream and that he would wake up soon and Wes would be gone. This couldn't be real and why would Wes want to be with him, a Lima loser? He could have any boy at Dalton if he wanted to. Any boy would gladly throw themselves at him now that everyone knew that he was gay… he could pick anyone of them.

"But I picked you", Wes said and pulled back slightly and Kurt blushed.

"I said that out loud didn't I", he asked feeling embarrassed.

"Yes", Wes said and kissed his neck. "And you're wrong. This isn't a dream", he kissed Kurt's cheek. "I won't be gone", he kissed his nose and Kurt closed his eye. "I want you because I love you", he kissed him on Kurt's left eyelid. "I don't want just any boy at Dalton", he kissed the other eyelid. "I want you", he planted his lips on Kurt and moved so he was lying on top of him. Kurt smiled into the kiss and tangled one hand in Wes' hair and held the other on his back.

"I want you too", he whispered between kisses. "I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you."

"Same here Kurt", Wes said and deepened the kiss, holding Kurt close. There was a knock on the door frame and they looked up.

"Mom wants to know if Wes is staying the night", Finn asked covering his eyes with one hand. "Are you guys naked?"

"No Finn", Kurt said and gave him a look. "And are you staying the night?" The last he said looking at Wes.

"Do you want me too", Wes asked and Kurt nodded. "Then I guess so."

Finn nodded and left, Wes texted his parents and told them he would stay at Kurt's. Kurt and he then decided to watch a movie and they snuggled up together and Kurt found it amazing how he really fit into Wes' arms perfectly… it was as if they were made for each other… to fit with each other like puzzle pieces. They fell asleep watching that movie and Carole and Burt checked up on then and smiled at the sight of the two boys snuggled up together. Carole put a blanket over both of them and kissed both boys' cheeks before she and Burt left to go to bed and Kurt smiled… happy with being in the arms of his boyfriend and knowing… that Wes wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Okay this is so weird", Kurt said as he walked into their room a few days later.

"What is it", Wes asked looking up from his books.

"Finn just invited us to a party at Rachel's."

"Us as in you and me or us as in all of the Warblers."

"Well she invited me but I'm bringing you. There is _no_ way I'm going to that party alone." Wes laughed and Kurt smiled happily before he took out his own books. They did their homework and Wes was the first to be done and Kurt glared at him.

"What", Wes asked.

"How are you done so quickly when I can't understand a thing I'm doing in Math", Kurt pouted and Wes chuckled and walked over to him and started massaging Kurt's shoulders and Kurt sighed in content.

"What seems to be the problem", Wes asked.

"I just don't understand it… help?"

"Of course", Wes said and pulled his chair over to Kurt's desk and they were just about to start when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah", Wes called out and Thad stuck his head in.

"Hey guys", he said. "I was just gonna ask Kurt something."

"What", Kurt asked and Thad blushed a bit.

"Um… do you… understand the math homework", he asked. "I don't get it."

"Wes was just about to show me how it's done", Kurt said and smiled fondly at Thad and Thad started to fiddle with his sleeves.

"Could…" he stuttered. "Is it…"

"Get over here you idiot", Wes teased fondly and Thad walked over and Kurt moved a little so the two of them could share a chair. When they were about to start again there was another knock and Wes smiled, shaking his head.

"Yes David", he called and David, Rock and Fred entered.

"Hi guys", Rock said.

"How did you know it was me", David asked and plopped down on Wes' bed.

"Well", Wes said and turned his chair around to face the three newcomers. "I didn't, I just guessed. But I knew it would've been one of the juniors."

"How", Fred asked and then saw that Thad and Kurt were sitting next to each other by the desk as well. He smiled at his boyfriend that blushed and looked away. Fred grinned, he loved making Thad blush.

"Well", Wes said with a smile, noticing the small exchange. "First Kurt asks for help in math, then Thad shows up and asks for the same so… logically you guys would show up as well… meet me in the common room downstairs and I'll help you out." Wes walked over to his desk and packed his stuff and Kurt hurriedly did the same and the other boys hurried off to get their math stuff.

* * *

"How come when you explain this stuff it's easy", David asked and slung his arms over Wes' shoulders. "And when Mr. Mathews explains it it's super-hard?!"

"That's because he's a teacher who enjoys making things hard", Wes said happily. "He also loves it when someone breaks his code… like we just did. He will love you all tomorrow."

"And he won't suspect a thing", Rock asked. "He won't suspect you helping us?"

"Oh he'll know and that what will make him so happy."

"Huh", the boys stared at him in confusion and Wes rolled his eyes. "Mathews cares about his subject… a lot, but he also care about us boys. He wants us to dare to go to older students for help, he tries to get you to do that and now you have. Which will lead to a happy Mathews which will lead to an easier test for you and that means all my juniors will be happy."

"Aw", David teased and gave him a hug. The other boys joined in and they all laughed and headed towards their rooms. When Kurt and Wes reached their room they were a bit shocked to see Blaine sitting on Wes' bed… looking sad.

"What's the matter Blaine", Wes asked and closed the door behind the pair.

"Jeremiah broke up with me", Blaine sniffled. "Or I broke up with him because I caught him cheating…" Blaine started sobbing.

"Aw sweet-heart", Kurt said and sat down beside Blaine and pulled him into a hug and Wes followed suit.

"He's not worth your tears Blaine", he said. "He's the jerk and not you."

"He… he only wanted to get me in bed and then dump me and go for next guy", Blaine sobbed and Wes sighed.

"That sounds like Jeremiah alright", he muttered. "Now Blaine come on, he's clearly not worthy of you if he can't stay true to you."

"But I loved him Wes", Blaine sobbed. "So much! It's not fair that I can't have the guy I love!"

"Kurt", Wes said and Kurt looked at him in confusion. "Get the other Warblers." Kurt nodded and ran outside and Wes pulled back from Blaine.

"Okay Blaine stop the act", he said sharply and Blaine glared at him.

"How did you know", Blaine asked and wiped his tears.

"Doesn't matter, you got about five minutes to tell me why you broke up with Jeremiah before anyone arrives here. So spill it."

"Because _I_ want Kurt", Blaine growled. "He should be with _me_, not you. I was the one always flirting with him and singing duets with him and then you, _you_ just waltz in and steal him!"

"I did not steal him", Wes said. "Kurt loves me and I love him."

"Maybe you do but Kurt just think he does", Blaine said and glared at his friend. "Wes I told you to stay away from him because he was fragile! And now you're stupid gay-act is going to break him beyond repair!"

"I'm not acting Blaine."

"Yes you are!" Blaine yelled and got up. "You're not gay! You never have been gay and I don't know how you talked everybody else into believing you but I won't! I know you Wes! You're as straight as an arrow! You are having other motives with this aren't you? Huh? You're trying to make me jealous so that I will be angry at you all the time, not show up for warbler practice and then you can really rule the place like you want it!"

"Excuse me?!" Wes got up looking highly offended.

"It's the true!" Blaine yelled. "All you care about is the Warblers! You don't like me, you've just pretended to and now you want to get rid of me and replace me with Nick!"

"Oh you're out on thin ice now Anderson", Wes growled. "I am not using Kurt to get to you in any way. I love Kurt, a lot. I care about the Warblers yes, _all_ of them and that includes you. I'm not trying to replace you wi-"

"Then why do you keep voting for Nick or Jeff having _my_ solos?!"

"Because they've been better than you these past times Blaine! You've been lazy and your attitude… you think you are perfect and you act as if you rule the place and that everyone should be honored just being near you! That's not what the Warblers are about!"

"We're a unity I get it, we are one voice not 16 individuals that try everything to stand out! I know Wes you keep telling us that! But I don't see why we can't just showcase our biggest talent!"

"And that's you I take it?"

"Yes!"

"Blaine I understand how you are feeling."

"No you don't", Blaine yelled. "How can _you_ understand?! You've never been in my shoes!"

"Blaine I-"

"You've always helped hold others' backs and have been forced to hold your own as well! You don't know what it means to feel the pressure of everyone putting all their trust and hopes in you!"

Wes laughed. "Aw you didn't just say that."

"See this is my point!" Blaine yelled, tears threatening to spill. "You don't understand what it feels to be left out there all alone while everybody has their eyes glued onto you watching every move you make to find the tiniest bit of fault that they can use to hurt you! You've never been that exposed! You've never felt so lonely or abandoned! You-"

"Blaine!" David's voice cut through his rant and he realized that the door was open and all the Warblers had arrived. He hurriedly looked down and wiped his eyes.

"Blaine", David continued in a gentler ton as he walked towards the duo facing each other. "Take it easy. Don't take your rage about Jeremiah out on Wes. Of course Wes, heck all of us", he gestured at the Warblers. "Knows what it feels like to break up with someone. How you feel exposed and sad and broken and betrayed and how all eyes are on you to see what your next move will be."

"I", Blaine began but trailed off.

"We've all been there man", Rock said gently and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Wes too. Don't take this out on him, Wes understands just fine. We heard everything from you yelling something about it being your point. Blaine… you can't take this out on Wes."

"Wes knows what it feels like to be left out on your own", Chris said a bit angrily. "How it feels to be abandoned by your friends."

"Yes yes we've covered that part and it's in the past", Wes cut in and walked up to Blaine. "But they are right Blaine. Don't take this out on me."

Blaine met his gaze but only Wes saw the accusing glow in them. But Wes decided that for Kurt's sake… heck the sake of all Warblers to pretend that this was all about the breakup. So he hugged Blaine close.

"You _will_ find someone else", Wes said and with that he really meant someone other than Kurt. "Someone that deserves you and that will love you back just as much as you love them."

"You promise", Blaine mumbled.

"Of course", Wes said and patted his shoulder. "Dream boy is out there… You'll find him sooner or later."

Blaine 'smiled' at Wes but his eyes spoke of challenge.

"Oh no", Kurt exclaimed. "Wes we'll be late!" Wes groaned and Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, grabbing a change of clothes for both of them.

"See you guys later", Wes called to the Warblers who all, except Blaine, smiled happily.

* * *

"Welcome", Rachel said smiling at them. She was wearing a _horrible_ mint green dress that looked as if it was an old lady's sleeping gown. "Kurt. Wes." She appointed them down to the basement.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys", Rachel went on.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history", Finn told her, the trio had arrived at the same time. "He kind of insisted on coming." It was a lie but Kurt could go with that, Finn just didn't want to confess that he didn't want to go to the party without Kurt to keep Rachel away from him. Wes saw Rachel look at him with nearly accusing eyes.

"I'm totally off the clock right now Rachel", he told her. "I'm not a Warbler, I'm just Wes. I'm not even wearing my uniform."

"And he lives in that thing", Mike piped up and Wes shot him a glare and called back something in Cantonese to which Mike just laughed. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and then turned to Rachel.

"So this is your dads' Oscar room", he asked her.

"Yes", Rachel said happily. "They transformed our basement for our annual and famous Oscar parties."

"Is that a stage?" Wes asked as she took their coats. Kurt was dressed… well you know how he dressed in the episode so I won't get into that, while Wes was wearing black jeans, a tight black sweater with 3/4 sleeves and a red short sleeved, left unbuttoned, shirt over it.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes", Rachel explained and Wes and Kurt noticed that the mood in the room was bored. Everyone looked bored, especially Mercedes who were sitting on the stage.

"Hey girlfriend having fun?" Rachel then asked Quinn that did _not_ look as if she was having fun.

"Yeah", Quinn said though. Kurt and Wes noticed Sam and Santana making out… Santana was wearing the dress Wes had told her to buy and he chuckled a bit. He had been right, she looked beautiful and sexy.

"Awesome party", Quinn said and walked over to the bar where Puck, Mike and Tina were sitting.

"Uh", Rachel looked confused. "Okay, let's uh… let's go over the rules." She turned to Finn, Kurt and Wes. "Everybody gets two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand." She gave Wes and Kurt tickets. "We are serving wine coolers today. That is our specialty drink. It's actually all we have." Kurt and Wes hurriedly walked over to the bar to great their friends, ignoring Rachel.

"Wes!" Tina said happily and gave him a hug. Kurt got a hug from Quinn.

"Hi Tee how are you", Wes asked and let go of her. "My brother's nice to you I hope? Do I need to hit him for you?"

"No he's just fine", Tina said and smiled at Mike who looked offended. Mike then pulled Wes backwards into a hug and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Okay Mike it's good to see you too", he said and Mike beamed at him.

"Yo what about me", Puck asked and walked over to Wes. "Happy to see me too right?"

"Of course Putt", Wes said and smiled. "Who can have enough of you?"

"Exactly my point", Puck said and winked.

"Kurt", Tina gave Kurt a hug too, then she whispered so that Wes, Mike and Puck wouldn't hear. "How are things going?"

"They are going fantastic", Kurt answered. "Wes is amazing."

"Those Montchang boys sure knows how to treat you right", Tina teased and they giggled together.

"I don't like the sign of that", Mike told Puck and Wes watching Kurt and his girlfriend giggle about something. "It makes me think they're planning something."

"They probably are", Wes said. "You know Tina."

"And you know Kurt."

"You two are both paranoid", Puck cut in and they laughed. But then they heard Rachel calling cheers and Tina looked at Mike. Mike nodded and together with Brittany and Artie they walked up to her signaling their departure.

"Oh this will be interesting", Wes said as he sat beside Kurt and watched the scene unfold. They watched Puck talk to Rachel and after a bit she called out, in a shaky voice:

"Let's party!"

Puck cracked open the liquor cabinet and soon enough everyone, save the couple and Finn were drunk. Kurt walked over to Finn as Santana dragged Wes off to dance.

"Are you not drinking", Kurt asked his brother.

"No", Finn answered. "Designated driver, what about you?"

"I'm trying to impress Wes", Kurt explained. "Last party we attended I got drunk." The duo looked out over the floor and saw Wes dance with Santana. He did look at them though and smiled back. He tried to move over to them but Santana wouldn't let him.

"But he clearly has other problems", Kurt said with a chuckle as Wes tried to free himself of a clingy Santana. He got out of her arms when Sam came along and Wes could walk up to Kurt and Finn.

"Sorry Finn I need to borrow your brother", he said with a smile and pulled Kurt out on the dance floor, Kurt was smiling and they danced perfectly together, Finn couldn't deny that. Kurt looked so happy.

* * *

Kurt and Wes were having a lot of fun… when Santana wasn't too clingy on both of them or when they had to make sure Tina and Mike didn't start having sex in the middle of the room. But other than that they had fun. But suddenly Rachel yelled:

"Let's spin the bottle!" they all cheered, except Wes and Kurt they just rolled their eyes. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?!"

It turned out that the only one that didn't want to play was Santana. They spun a few times and Kurt got to kiss Mercedes and Wes took a picture of it with Kurt's phone, just for fun. Kurt had glared daggers at him but when he realized Wes had taken it with Kurt's phone he smiled, because that meant he could do whatever he wanted with the picture. Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. The game went on and some mixes were hysterical and soon everyone was laughing. When Brittany got to kiss Sam Santana called from the back:

"You know what? A reminder I owns that guppy mouth now." Wes and Kurt smiled and shook their heads fondly, Finn had started getting drunk as well so they were the only sober ones. "Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me so…" The two blondes kissed and Santana walked over after a bit.

"You know what this is not", she called as she tried to pry them apart. "Hey honeys. It's not a _Big Red_ commercial. No me gusta!"

"Whoo party", Rachel cheered and reached for the bottle. "It's my turn. It's my turn." Everyone was laughing and whooping and suddenly the bottle stopped spinning. And it stopped spinning while pointing at Wes.

"Oh", Wes laughed as did everyone else.

"This is outstanding", Kurt cheered, seeing all the blackmail opportunities. Rachel pointed at Wes.

"Wes Warbler I'm gonna rock your world", she said and they kissed. While the others cheered. The kiss didn't last very long and when they broke apart, Wes leaned back, glaring at Kurt who'd snapped a picture… but Rachel said out of the blue:

"Your face tastes awesome."

"Uh thank you Rachel", he said and put his arm around Kurt. "But I have a boyfriend."

"That was crazy yo", Artie said.

Rachel grabbed hold of Wes' collar and shouted:

"I think I just found a new duet partner!" Everyone save Kurt and Wes cheered. Kurt looked a bit hurt and Wes glared sighed.

"No Rachel you haven't", he told her and pushed her hand away gently.

"Oh come on dude", Finn said. "One song. Kurt just goes on and on about how amazing your voice is. So proof it. Sing! Sing!"

Everyone in New Directions started chanting and the boys pulled and pushed on Wes. Wes looked at his boyfriend.

"I'll get you for this", he said and Kurt smiled a bit, he was a bit sad but he would enjoy seeing Wes being treated like one of the guys in ND. The music started and Wes started singing: (**Wes, _Both, _**_Rachel_)

**You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new**

**Don't, don't you want me?** – He looked at Kurt and smiled.**  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me**

**Don't, don't you want me?**  
**You know I don't believe it**  
**When you say that you don't need me**

**_It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_**

**_Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
_**_  
I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you  
_  
As Rachel sang Wes jumped off the stage and walked up to Kurt who looked sad. Wes took Kurt's hand and pulled him to his feet and danced with him as he sang and he sang to Kurt:  
_  
_**Don't, don't you want me?  
_You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me  
_  
_It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
_  
_Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?_**

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_  
_**Don't you want me, ohh?**_  
_**Don't you want me, baby?**_  
_**Don't you want me, ohh?**_  
_**  
Don't you want me, baby?**_

When the music ended everyone cheered and Kurt smiled, took the mike from Wes' hand and threw it aside.

"I want you", he said, knowing everyone was watching. "And you are _my_ duet partner."

"Never were more truer words spoken babe", Wes teased and kissed him on the lips.

"Aw", Mercedes and Tina cooed. Rachel looked a bit miffed but the part carried on.

* * *

When the party started to come to an end most of the kids had passed out, including Finn. Wes fished out his phone and started to call around to the various parents, Kurt gave him the numbers he didn't know. Wes told the parents that they had been watching a few movies and that all the kids were asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake them up and drive them around all over Lima. He would bring them all back home tomorrow.

"Okay I do not want to sleep here", Kurt told him as they put their coats on.

"You don't have to", Wes said and smiled. "Mom and Michael are out of town, Mike's here, Chris is in Westerville and I've got spare keys to the house. We can stay at my place."

"Just let me call dad and-"

"Oh no, no let me handle that", Wes said and winked. He called the Hummel-Hudson house.

"Good evening sir", he said in a low voice. "Sorry to disturb you this late, the thing is at this party at Rachel's ended with quite a few movies and most of the kids are already deep asleep… that includes Finn. Kurt is too tired to make it all the way back to your house and I'm really tired too so I don't trust my driving sir. I'll bring Kurt over to my house, it's further down the street and we'll sleep there. I'll get Kurt and Finn back to you tomorrow. Yes sir. Sorry sir I mean Burt." Kurt giggled. Wes had a hard time getting used to saying Burt instead of sir. That's why he apologized Kurt figured.

"I sewar I won't try any funny business sir", Wes continued. "Okay. I will tell him that… goodnight sir. Burt."

Wes hung up and took Kurt's hand and they left the house. It was a nice walk and Kurt stayed closed to Wes as they walked. Wes held his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt held his arm around Wes' waist. When they reached the house Kurt bit his lip and took Wes' hand, stopping him from entering.

"What is it", Wes asked and looked at him worriedly and Kurt closed the distance between them and kissed him, deeply and passionate. Wes smiled and pulled him close. They leaned against the door, in the complete darkness so they didn't have to worry about neighbors seeing them. When they parted Kurt whispered into Wes' ear:

"I want you… so bad… take me."

"Kurt are you sure", Wes asked and looked him in the eyes.

"You were my first true kiss and I want you to be my first", Kurt whispered. "I want you… please."

Wes smiled, opened the door and let Kurt in.

* * *

Kurt woke up feeling warm and realized that he was naked, lying in a bed that wasn't his. He also realized that he had an arm around him and that he was lying pressed against someone that was also naked. He turned his head and saw that it was Wes. He smiled happily when he realized that they had spent the night together in bed… in more than one way obviously.

He remembered everything from the night before and smiled. Rachel had done everything to pry Wes away from him but she hadn't managed it and last night Wes had shown that he wasn't going anywhere and the arm resting over Kurt's side and stomach told him that Wes was holding on to him. Kurt smiled and kissed Wes on the nose. The older boy smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hi", he said and kissed Kurt's lips gently.

"Hello to you too", Kurt said smiling happily.

"How are you feeling today", Wes asked and played with Kurt's fingers gently.

"I'm fine, fantastic even", Kurt said. "Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you too", Wes said and they kissed gently. Wes looked over his shoulder and saw that the clock was just past 6 am. "Oh we better get going. I promised to have most of the kids home by nine the latest." He got out of bed and into the bathroom. Kurt smiled and followed.

"Do you want to have the shower first or should I", Wes asked as he brushed his teeth.

"Maybe we could shower together", Kurt asked with a cheeky grin. Wes grinned at him and kissed him.

"You've been spending too much time with Santana", Wes said… but pulled Kurt with him into the shower.

* * *

They watched the bunch of sleeping kids in the basement with their hands behind their backs. Kurt had gotten to borrow clothes from Wes again even new underwear. Wes and his brothers and stepdad had a drawer full of unpacked underwear. When Kurt asked about it Wes explained that Michael's mother always gave them ten pair of boxers for Christmas and five pairs at birthdays so they put them in a dresser and had decided that when the old lady died they would burn it as a celebration to her… and to finally get rid of the stuff. They gave away half of the pairs they got each year to charity… but it was still too many left.

The couple looked at the room with passed out kids. Somehow Lauren had managed to get home on her own, she was probably used to drinking. The only kid that was actually awake was Puck and he was rubbing his forehead looking miserable.

"Shall we", Kurt asked.

"After you babe", Wes said and they took out their hands in front of them. Puck watched them and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh fuck no", he said. Kurt put the whistle to his lip and Wes took out a cowbell and a stick. Puck covered his ears as Kurt blew the whistle and Wes started to hit on the bell. All the gleeks flew up covering their ears and groaning.

"Stop it stop it stop it!" someone shouted and the two boys smirked and stop.

"Good morning", Kurt said loudly and all his girl-friends and the boys looked horrible.

"What you first-timers are now experience is the so called hangover", Wes explained louder than necessary. "Your head will hurt from the tiniest bit of sound!" He kicked on the washing machine and the ND groaned in pain.

"You will feel sick", Kurt said. "And just plain horrible."

"Stop shouting", Mercedes groaned. "Oh God what happened last night?"

"That's another effect from the drinking", Wes said loudly as he helped Mike get up. "You forget a lot of stuff!"

"I Hope you guys have learnt your lessons!" Kurt shouted.

"Why", Quinn nearly cried. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because of you all Wes and I had to lie to all parents and we will have to continue doing it all morning! A morning we'd rather spent asleep! Now get up and to the cars!"

* * *

Wes and Kurt wasn't so heartless as to keep yelling and making loud noises after the little wake up call. They divided the groups into two rounds, Kurt and Wes would go with each group and they borrowed Wes' mom's minivan which roomed seven people in all. The first round was Wes, Kurt, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Finn and Mercedes.

"First stop", Wes said as he pulled up to a house. "Quinn's house." He jumped out and got to the side door and opened it and helped Quinn out.

"Can you handle her on your own", Kurt asked him worriedly.

"Of course", Wes said.

"So remember the story?"

"We ordered Chinese and those who ate it got food poisoning", Wes said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

Wes closed the door gently and helped Quinn towards her door and Kurt was aware of everyone looking at him.

"What", he asked.

"You're not dressed the same as last night", Mercedes pointed out.

"Of course not", Kurt said. "That is very unhygienic."

"But didn't you sleep at Rachel's", Finn asked drowsily.

"No."

"So you and Wes went home?"

"Yes."

"That's Wes' clothes", Puck said smugly. "I've seen him wear them."

Kurt blushed.

"Looks like Hummel got laid", Santana said smirking.

"What", Finn asked and stared at Kurt that had blushed even more. "Really? What was it like?"

"Finn!" Kurt shrieked in terror.

"Was it good", Mercedes asked grinning.

Kurt turned away from them.

"Yes", he muttered.

"Told you", Santana said. "Wes is a sex god."

"How do you know", Mercedes asked her. "Oh right you dated."

"And he took my virginity", Santana teased. "Everything I can do I learned from him."

"Eeew I so didn't need to hear that", Finn said and covered his ears.

"Me neither", Kurt grumbled.

"So where did you do it", Puck asked. "His bed? On the table? On the floor?"

"If you must know we did it on his bed", Kurt snapped. "Now shut up or I'll bring out the whistle again." Santana and Puck just smirked, this was funny. Wes came back and looked around the car, noticing every set of eyes, except Kurt's on him, he noticed Kurt's blush and the wicked gleam in Santana's eyes.

"Kurt's fantastic in bed", Wes said and Kurt stared at him. "Better than you've ever been Sanna."

Puck and Santana gaped at him and then Kurt. Wes winked at Kurt and Kurt smiled back. Now that would shut them up for a while. Wes knew Santana and Puck "got naked" together quite often in the past and had gotten details from both of them, not that the pair of them was aware of it. So to tell the two 'love gods' that Kurt was better than them would keep their minds occupied for a while, at least Wes hoped so.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this Carmen", Wes told Santana's mother as he and Kurt helped Santana into the house and to her bed. "It must have been the shrimps she ate."

"Wes honey it's okay", Carmen Lopez said as she held the door open for the two boys so that they could put Santana in her bed. Santana muttered stuff before going back to sleep. The boys closed the door and turned around and saw Carmen look at them with crossed arms.

"But don't think I don't recognize a hangover when I see it", she finished and they blushed. "But it's okay, it was her choice and until she tells me the truth I can torture her with loud noises and bright lights." The two boys hurriedly left. Getting the other Gleeks home were easier and Kurt decided to stay with Finn when they were dropped off. Wes and he kissed gently before Wes drove off to fetch the last group.

* * *

Wes had just finished putting Mike into bed, putting a bucket beside him, get his sheets, clothes and Kurt's clothes out of the drier before his mother and Michael showed up. They were both surprised to see him.

"Wesley", Michael said confused as Wes came out from the kitchen where he was making a real breakfast. "What are you doing here?"

"The party ended kind of badly", Wes explained. "I took Mike home early because he got hit by a horrible case of food poisoning… although it can be the flu as well."

"Really?" his mother asked and went into Mike's room. She came back just as her husband and son sat down to eat breakfast. "You are right, he seems sick. I'll make my special tea for him."

"The one made with panda hair", Wes asked and paled.

"Of course, it works every time." She left again and Michael and Wes looked at each other and shuddered in horror.

"I thought I felt sorry for him being hangover", Wes said and smiled at Michael, Michael of course knew that Mike was hangover, as soon as his wife had left to check on Mike he'd asked Wes and Wes told him the truth.

"Well it will be a lesson for him then", Michael said and drank his own non-panda-hair tea.

* * *

"I was not having a horrible time", Wes told Kurt and the laughing Warblers the next day, Sunday, as they were hanging out in one of the school's common rooms.

"Of course you did", Kurt said. "You got attacked by a Rachel Berry who had the intention of sucking your face off."

The Warblers laughed and Wes shook his head.

"Okay that _was_ a horrible thing", Wes agreed and David nudged him. "But to sing with her was also bad."

"Wait, wait, wait", Fred said and held up his hands. "You sang with her?"

"It's his fault!" Wes said and pointed at a sniggering Kurt. "He and his male-friends… and my brother's… they forced me!"

"I don't understand why she wants to sing with you in the first place", Blaine said and sat beside Kurt, a bit too close for Wes' comfort.

"She was drunk as a skunk", Wes explained.

"Well first she kissed you", Kurt counted on his fingers. "Then she told you your face tastes amazing" the Warblers started laughing again. "Then she declared you her new duet partner and lastly the ND and I forced you." The Warblers laughed then Wes' phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket.

"Oh my God", he groaned. "Please tell me it's not her calling."

"Put it on speaker!" Nick called.

"Fine but be quiet." Wes gave them a warning look and took the call, pressing speaker as he did. "Hello this is Wes Montgomery speaking."

"Hi Wes it's Rachel", she said and the Warblers grinned evilly.

"Hi Rachel Kurt and I were just talking about you."

"You're such a cutie-pie with your blazer and your pants", she said and the Warblers had to fight to not laugh and Kurt had to fight the urge to drive to Lima and strangle the girl.

"Uh thanks that's really sweet of you to say Rachel but you know I have a boyfriend right?"

"I know… but um I have a question for you… Um I wanted to know…"

"Is she drunk", Kurt whispered to Wes and he shrugged.

"Would you like go out on a date with me?" Rachel asked and the Warblers all had to choke their laughter somehow.

"Rachel", Wes said sternly. "I am very touched about you kind of liking me but I have a boyfriend."

"But Kurt doesn't have to find out", Rachel said.

"I am _not_ cheating on my boyfriend", Wes said sharply. "Find someone who is single Rachel, single _and_ straight."

"But we clicked so good Friday night."

"_No_ you think that you clicked Friday night, I was trying to keep away from you. Besides I have Kurt, what else would I want?"

"Well… maybe just this one-"

Kurt had had enough and took the phone from Wes.

"Rachel", he said. "Are you flirting with _my_ man?"

"Kurt", Rachel squeaked in terror and the Warblers all started to laugh. "Oh my God you're horrible! Did you have me on speaker?!"

"Yes", Wes called over the laughter. "I was afraid you were some nut job calling… oh wait, you were." They heard her hung up and Wes looked at Kurt.

"I don't think she likes me very much now", he said and Kurt chuckled and they kissed.

"Kurt your remark was perfect", Thad said happily.

"Thank you", Kurt said happily and took Wes' hand. "This boy is mine and I hope she knows that now."

Everyone laughed and Wes hugged Kurt close to him. The laughter stopped when someone knocked on the door and the Warblers who had their backs to the door turned around. Kurt noticed Wes go rigid. He also heard somewhat of a whimper and turned to see Thad looking as white as a ghost. Wes stood up slowly, letting go of Kurt as he did so, Fred, David and Rock also stood up.

"What are _you_ doing here", Wes spat at the woman in the door.

"I'm here to talk to my son", the woman said.

"Who's that", Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"That", Blaine said and swallowed. "That's Thad's mom."

Kurt felt his eyes go wide with worry and fear. This would not end well.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Sarah - Of course I keep updating I can't just leave it hanging can I ;)**

**Guest (for chapter 1) - I'm happy you seem to like it so far.**

**guitar96 - So I guess that you hate Blaine right now then? Oh and I'm happy you like the story.**


	14. Not fair! Sexy

**Okay guys, there is a slight M rating in here because there are talks about sex and hints about it. But nothing graphic so sensitive people beware.**

* * *

Part 14

Mrs. Clearwater walked into the room smiling slightly. At once Wes, Fred, Rock, David and Frank moved in between the woman and her son. Kurt imagined a cartoon where the characters just slid in between someone evil and the victim. Wes stood closest to her a bit behind him was Rock and Frank, then Fred and lastly David. He stood just by Thad.

"Boys", Mrs. Clearwater said. "Out of my way, I want to talk to my son in private."

"We won't let you", Wes growled at her angrily.

"Wes, dear you don't have a say in the matter", Mrs. Clearwater said and moved towards him, but froze when a sable pointed at her and Kurt realized Chris had pulled his sable from his fencing gear and was now pointing at her with it.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my brother", Chris growled.

"Oh but honey", Mrs. Clearwater said gently. "I am not going to touch Wes."

"I wasn't talking about him", Chris growled and that encouraged the other Warblers. They all stood up blocking Thad from her.

"I'm calling the cops", Nick growled. "The judge told you that you're not allowed anywhere near Thad!" Thad was pale and shaking, he was that afraid. Kurt took pity on him and walked over, pulling him into a tight hug and Thad clung to him, utterly horrified.

"You will not lay a finger on my little brother", Wes growled at Mrs. Clearwater. "_Any _of them. If you even try I will use any means necessary to protect him from you."

"Wesley, my dear boy", she said sweetly. "I just want to talk to my son."

"That's how it always starts", Wes yelled at her and she cowered back a bit when she saw the anger in his eyes. "You begin with talking or kindly and gently and then you snap and try to fucking kill him! He could've died the last time you were near him! He nearly did!"

"I just wanted to make sure he understood what happens when he lies to me", Mrs. Clearwater said cheerfully and took a step closer towards Wes.

"Lies", Wes asked and Kurt noticed he move his hands up a bit, everyone save Mrs. Clearwater noticed this.

"Yes he lied to me by telling me he is gay", Mrs. Clearwater said walking closer to Wes. "That is clearly a lie because I did not raise my son to become a fag."

"The police is on the way", Nick whispered to Wes and the older boy nodded, without taking his eyes off of Mrs. Clearwater.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay Mrs. Clearwater", Wes continued.

"Oh I know you don't think so Wes", she said and smiled. "You are gay after all. But my nice boy is not."

"I am", Thad spoke up and the boys moved a little so that he could glare at his mom. "I'm gay mom and I have a boyfriend."

"No you don't", his mother said as she walked even closer. "I don't have a gay son. That is wrong, against the words of God and I did not raise you to be gay." Her smile made the boys' skin crawl because while at a first look it would look kind it certainly wasn't and her eyes were all types of crazy. Wes saw her move her hand behind her back.

"Leave Mrs. Clearwater", he said. "You're not wanted here and the cops are on their way."

"Oh don't be silly dear of course I'm wanted", she said and smiled again. "Now step aside."

"No."

"I said step aside deary."

"Over my dead body."

It was as if something in her snapped and her face got angry.

"That can be arranged", she screamed and got a knife out and ran at Wes.

"Wes!" Kurt exclaimed in horror, but with one swift kick Wes got the knife out of her hand and with another he hit the woman in the chest making her fall backwards and hit her head. Fred, Rock and Frank hurried over and held her as she screamed and trashed like crazy. Chris threw his sable aside and put his arms around Wes' neck. Wes hugged him back, not taking his eyes off of the woman. Kurt also ran over to his boyfriend and put his arms around him. Wes pulled Kurt to him.

* * *

"Thad look at me", Wes said a while later. Thad hadn't been responsive to anyone since his mother had pulled that knife on Wes. The police had come and taken her away and she had been screaming like a banshee the entire time. Thad was just staring at the place where she'd been and his eyes were dull and unresponsive. They had all tried to make him snap out of it but nothing they did work and now it was Wes' turn to try.

"Look at me", Wes said sternly, but put a gentle hand on Thad's cheek and forced the younger boy to look at him. "Thad. She's gone now. You don't have to worry about her ever again."

Thad just looked at him.

"Dude if I must kiss you to snap you out of this state I will", Wes teased and Thad blinked a few times and his eyes got a bit more focused. "Atta boy, come on I know you're in there. I will make you a cheater if you don't come back here."

The Warblers stared at him in shock, what was he doing? But whatever Wes was doing seemed to work because Thad's tensed body seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh I get it", Nick whispered to the boys around him. "Wes is shocking him out of it, he would never do any of the things he says and just suggesting it is shocking."

That was exactly what Wes was doing. He'd seen his friends, brother and boyfriend try to coax Thad out of this frozen state with gentle words, hugs, holding his hand or, in Fred's case, kiss him. Nothing gentle, sweet, kind or brotherly seemed to work so Wes was trying another approach… shocking.

"That's right", Wes went on. "I'll kiss you until you can't breathe and do you really think Fred wants to stay with you if he realizes you're cheating on him with me? He'll leave you." That seemed to do the trick because with a shudder Thad broke down and Wes pulled him into a hug as the younger boy cried.

"Fred get over here", Wes ordered and Fred hurried over and took Thad in his arms. Wes smiled at him, then he turned to Thad.

"Sorry buddy", he said sincere. "I didn't mean any of that." Thad only nodded against Fred's neck and reached a hand out for Wes. Wes took it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then he got up.

"Gentlemen", he said. "Let's move out and leave these two alone. The police will want to talk with us and so will our dear principal."

The boys all nodded and one by one walked over and gave Thad a hug before leaving. Wes, Kurt and Blaine left together.

"For a moment I thought that you had lost your mind", Kurt told his boyfriend as he took his hand. "I thought you had turned into a jerk."

"Believe me Kurt I would never do something like that for real", Wes said and pulled Kurt close to his side. Kurt put his arm around Wes' waist and Wes put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Wes was also the one to notice the glare Blaine sent him.

"I hope you two didn't get too scared about the whole circus", Wes said and then heard someone clear their throat. "I hope none of you got too scared." Wes looked over his shoulder noticing all the other Warblers, except Thad and Fred of course.

"You were amazing when you kicked the knife out of her hand dude!" John cheered. "How did you do that?"

"I", Wes began but Chris cut in with:

"It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last." Everyone stared at him, except for Wes who only gave him a look.

"That wasn't my fault", he said to Chris that was glaring at him. "This wasn't either actually."

"But you promised to stop going all crazy, protective ninja!" Chris said while flailing his arms around wildly.

"The woman had a knife Chris… I just couldn't let her hurt anyone."

"But you never think about your own safety!" Chris glared at Wes in a scolding way. "She could've planted that knife in your leg when you kicked it! What if you missed? What if the knife flew away hitting someone?! What-" Wes reacted on instinct once again. He let go of Kurt and pulled Chris into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm okay", he said. "I'm fine. I knew what I was doing. Calm down." Chris looked tensed for a bit before he sighed and hugged Wes back.

"Stop scaring me", he muttered.

"Hey you and Mike give me grey hairs regularly… now it's my turn", Wes teased.

"Shut up", Chris muttered and the Warblers laughed and they all headed towards their respective dorms.

* * *

The principal and police had been by their dorm and Kurt and Wes were lying on Wes' bed looking at the roof and both of them were thinking. Kurt was thinking on why Blaine seemed so desperate to take him out for coffee, was he jealous that Kurt nowadays spent all his days with Wes?

Wes was thinking of Thad, Fred and David. Something wasn't as it seemed there. Wes was sure that David had been in love with Thad but now it was Fred and Thad that were dating… something fishy was going on there… or had he just missed the signs? His thoughts stayed on Thad but this time he thought of how horrified he'd been to see his mother.

No one should be afraid of their mother and Thad was scared senseless of her. Wes thought of his own moms and was grateful he would never have to fear them… why couldn't Thad have the same? It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! Why? Why was it that Thad who was one of the kindest and sweetest guys Wes knew had such a rotten mother?

And don't get Wes started on Mr. Clearwater! Thad's dad knew all this was going on but never did anything! At the trial he just told the judge and all the people that he had no idea what was going on, that the school hadn't called him and when the last beating happened he was down in the gym with the music on so high he didn't hear anything.

It had taken all of Wes' will-power… and his fathers' hands on his arms to keep him from jumping the man and hitting his face in. Was there no grownup that actually cared for Thad, except for at the school?! What the hell was wrong with the world when a mom hurts her kid and a dad just doesn't care about it?!

"Wes you're crying", Kurt's nearly horrified voice cuts through his thoughts and Wes blinks in confusion. He notices that Kurt's is half lying half sitting beside him looking worried.

"What", Wes asked confused.

"You're crying!" Kurt pointed out and put a hand to Wes' cheek and felt the wetness there. Wes felt it to and sat up wiping his eyes.

"What's wrong", Kurt asks gently rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"It's just not fair", Wes sobbed. "Why do parents have to hurt their kids like Mrs. Clearwater hurts Thad? And why the hell didn't Mr. Clearwater do anything?"

"Because they are sick", Kurt mumbled, feeling close to tears himself. He had always had the support of his dad and stepmom and it hurt him thinking that someone's parents wouldn't love them or could just willingly hurt them.

"It's just not fair Kurt", Wes said. "I have four parents that loves me and protects me and Thad has none, how is that fair?"

"It isn't", Kurt whispered and leaned his head on Wes' shoulder. "But Thad's got us, all boys in the Warblers."

"Yes but is it enough", Wes sobbed slightly.

"I don't know…"

"I don't either and that's what bugs me…"

"It bugs everyone. I'm sure nearly every Warbler wanted to strangle Mr. Clearwater when we were at the trial. I know I was."

"So was I", Wes said and chuckled a bit wiping at his eyes. "Oh God I don't think I've ever been that scared as I was when she showed up here."

"_You_ were scared?" Kurt looked shocked. "It didn't look like it."

Wes pointed at his face and said:

"Show face, never let it drop."

Kurt gaped and stared at his boyfriend that let his hand drop so that it was resting on the bed. Kurt took it gently.

"How scared where you", Kurt mumbled. "On a scale from 1 to 10 where 1 is not scared and 10 is terrified."

"11", Wes said and sighed. "I was afraid she'd pull a gun out and hurt everyone in that room. When I saw this it was just a knife it felt easier kicking her."

"Wait… you kicked her before you knew what she was holding?"

"Yeah… I thought it was a gun until John told me in the hallway that it was a knife… That's why I kicked so hard… if the gun had gone off it might've hit some furniture or something when I kicked it…"

"You're crazy", Kurt said in astonishment. "Completely and utterly crazy!"

"I care too much Sanna says", Wes said with a small smile. "But I just can't care enough… it feels like that anyway."

"Oh trust me honey you care more than enough", Kurt kissed his cheek.

"Thank you love", Wes said and kissed him on the lips and Kurt depend it. They lied down again, making out and just enjoying each other's company. That's when there was a knock on the door and Wes sighed and got up from his bed. He opened the door and David practically fell against him in his haste to hug the older boy.

"Whoa!" Wes exclaimed nearly falling backwards. "David!"

"It's not fair", David sobbed. "It's not fair!"

Wes sighed and closed the door, with his foot and lead David over to his bed, Kurt had moved so that the three of them could all sit on it, David in the middle. Wes hugged David and Kurt rubbed the other boy's back as he cried.

"It's not fair", David cried.

"What isn't fair David", Wes asked in his soft voice, the voice Kurt had recently named the comfort-voice.

"I loved him _first_ and he doesn't want me to comfort him! He didn't answer when I tried to bring him back! I just want to kiss him whenever I see him but I can't! I can't because he is not single and he doesn't love me back! I missed my chance because I was too chicken! I love him Wes!"

"I know David, it's been written on your face and it's been driving me crazy during all meetings."

"I thought that if I agreed with him he would realize I liked him! I thought he did when he started agreeing with me even if he wanted to agree with you! But… but he just did it because he wanted to pay me back for the kindness I've showed him!"

"I take it this is about Thad then", Kurt asked and Wes nodded as David cried.

"These two knuckleheads drives me crazy during auditions because they agree with each other when they don't even agree with what they say themselves! That's why Blaine keep getting solos! David knows that Thad likes Blaine's voice so David votes for Blaine to show Thad that he likes him and when David likes what Blaine does Thad does the same thing! Making me go stir crazy… next time it happens I'll veto you." The last he aimed at a sobbing David. David snorted a bit.

"I just don't get it", David sobbed. "Why Fred? Why him?"

"Why Wes and I", Kurt asked and Wes gave him a confused look. "With that I meant that you can't choose who you fall in love with. I thought for sure that I was in love with Blaine… until my girl-friends put my head on straight and I saw that Wes is really the only one for me. Maybe that's what happened with Thad?"

"Thad never loved me", David sobbed.

"Maybe he did but gave up on you, because you keep also going starry eyed when you look at me", Wes snorted and David looked at him horrified. "Yes David I've noticed. Thad probably gave up then and moved on, finding Fred on the way. Fred's been there for him a lot, you know that. I guess it built up from there."

"But what will I do Wes", David sobbed. "I just can't forget him!"

"It is a tricky situation Davi", Wes said, using his special nickname for David. "I won't tell you to keep on trying because it is against my morals… but there is one thing you should do."

"What", David asked and looked at him. Wes smiled.

"You do know that Alexander likes you right?" he asked.

"The guy on the basketball team", Kurt asked and Wes nodded. "Oooooh… Oh he _is_ cute…" Wes looked at him. "Not as cute as you though."

Wes snorted. "Thanks babe."

"Wait…" David cut in. "Alexander likes me?"

"Are you kidding", Wes asked gaping in confusion. "How have you _not_ noticed?! Whenever we have a performance he can't take his eyes off of you!"

"And when you are both on the basketball field he is always making sure you're okay", Kurt pointed out. "Every time you get fouled he's there a second later making sure you're okay."

"I thought that was just because he's captain", David mumbled.

"Sweet Gaga", Wes and Kurt exclaimed.

"You mean he really likes me", David asked.

"Yes!" they nearly yelled at him.

"Well he is cute, nice, funny… but what about-"

"Just start hanging out as friends and see where it leads", Wes suggested with a smile. "Don't give up hoping Davi, there is someone out there for you too."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were at the Lima Bean getting coffee. Why you ask? Blaine had been sad and depressed since his breakup and Kurt wanted to cheer him up. Now why would they go there alone? Well Wes had a test so he couldn't go with them when Kurt asked him. Kurt asked if it was okay to go with Blaine and Wes said:

"Of course, you're friends… just keep an eye on him. He might be a bit off since the whole thing with Jeremiah." Kurt smiled at the memory and turned to Blaine as they stood in the line.

"Do you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?" he asked. Blaine chuckled a bit.

"I'm not so sure people know who that is", he said and Kurt smiled, at least he got the sad boy to laugh.

"Well, well if it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain", a voice said from behind them and Kurt felt a bit shocked… but then not really because he'd heard she was coaching Aural Intensity. She was probably there with a scheme of how to hurt the New Directions. But he decided, against better judgment, to ask anyway.

"Coach Sylvester", he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just picking up some coffee", she said 'innocently'. "I like my enemas piping hot." Blaine and Kurt shared a look.

"Actually boys", she continued. "I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hangout and I come in spirit of fellowship."

'_In spirit of evil you mean_', Kurt thought.

"As you no doubt have heard I've taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity", Sue went on.

"We heard you pushed him down the stairs", Kurt said innocently, it paid off having friends at other schools. Thank you Jeff.

"No, you can't proof it", Sue said and Blaine looked a bit alarmed.

"This is just sort of how she talks", Kurt told him, meaning to calm him down.

"So I happen to have some top secret intel", Sue went on. "Will Schuester has finally realized that his team's Achilles' heel is their utter lack of sex appeal. The New Directions are getting sexy." They had reached the counter by now and were preparing their coffees. "And the key to regionals is out-sexing them. And I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year."

'_This smells fishy_', Kurt thought. '_It wouldn't surprise me if it was the other way around._'

"So Porcelain", Sue continued. "Quid pro quo. What do you have for me?"

"I'm sorry Coach", Kurt said. "But you and I are not in cahoots."

"Probably should have nailed that down before I gave you my top secret intel." She finished preparing her coffee. "Porcelain you just made a powerful enema." Then she walked off and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We got to hold an emergency meeting", Blaine said and Kurt looked confused.

"Why", he asked.

"Weren't you listening", Blaine asked and looked at him. "The judges at regionals have an eye out for something new which means the Warblers got to do something sexified."

"Oh dear God", Kurt sighed as Blaine hurried off.

"Yo Wes it's Blaine", Blaine said into his phone. "Yeah we need to have an emergency meeting about our regionals against New Directions... What?"

"What is it", Kurt asked and Blaine turned to him looking shocked and horrified.

"We're not going to regionals."

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about", Nick yelled at Wes as Kurt and Blaine arrived. The Warblers were staring at their leader who was standing in front of the council table. "What do you mean we're not going to regionals?!"

"If you guys could just let me finish I'd tell you", Wes said calmly and looked at Blaine and Kurt.

"Sorry", Blaine said as they sat down. "Heavy traffic but go on."

Wes rolled his eyes.

"We're not going to regionals", he said and held a hand up so that the boys would keep quiet. "I got a call this morning from the judges and they said that since we tied it at sectionals we are not to go up against New Directions again, it wouldn't be fair."

"Aw come on", Joseph yelled. "What a bunch of hooey!"

"I agree", Wes said. "But the judges have made up their mind. We are not facing Aural Intensity, Lava Lovers and the New Directions."

They boys all started to speak and shout angrily but Wes kept his cool.

"We're facing Vocal Extreme and Coyote Hottie", he said and they stared at him. "They moved us to another regionals."

"Wait, wait, wait", David said. "They moved us to _another_ region?"

"Yes."

"So we will compete", Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Then why the hell didn't you say so?!" David yelled.

"Because you didn't give me enough time to say it!" Wes objected. "Jesus!"

"Wait… does that mean we might face Mike at nationals instead", Chris asked and Wes smiled.

"Yes if they and we can get that far."

"Yes!" Chris cheered and the others laughed.

"There is one more thing", Wes said and the other boys looked at him. "The council has discussed and agreed on a new decision making process." Thad nodded.

"Since Wes and I are both dating members of the club", he said. "We don't think it's fair to have us judge auditions and decisions on our own."

"I agree with it", David said. "Wes is Mr. Morals and Thad is the same way… but still to make it easier for everyone we've decided that _all_ Warblers will be part of judging auditions and voting about decisions."

"Wes will still be the one to lead all debates and stuff and he has veto-right."

"What, no I haven't", Wes said.

"Yes you will", David and Thad told him.

"Thad and I discussed this in private Wes", David told their chairman and the other Warblers grinned, no one ever ganged up on Wes. "You are our chairman and have veto-right… which you never use."

"And in the Warbler rule book it's written that the chairman _always_ has veto-right", Thad explained. "Sorry buddy you won't get rid of it."

"God damn it", Wes swore and the others laughed. "Okay fine I agree… well then does anyone object to this decision?" No one said anything. "Well then it's decided." Wes said and Blaine raised his hand.

"Yes Blaine", David said and Blaine stood up, Wes sat down behind the table again.

"Kurt and I ran into the coach of Aural Intensity today", Blaine began. "And she told us that the judges of their regionals are looking for something… new… something sexy."

"Oh geez here we go", Wes muttered so only Thad and David could hear.

"And we now know we're not facing the same judges but… wouldn't it give the Warblers the upper hand if we did something… sexy?"

All boys stared at him.

"And what do you suggest Blaine", Wes asked carefully. '_Dear God please let it be something simple._'

"I suggest we get sexified."

The Warblers stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Look we plan a number, perform for some girls to see if we have any sex appeal and just have fun."

"Dear God", Wes said and they all stared at him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. "Blaine if you suggest the song I fear you'll suggest I will find a way to make you lose your voice."

"I was thinking of _Too Sexy For My_", Blaine began but got silenced by a unanimous:

"NO!" from all Warblers.

"You are _not_ allowed to chose a song after the whole GAP-attack thing", Jeff told him.

"Why not?"

"You got Wes hurt!" Trent screeched. "Your song was inappropriate and even though we fixed it, making it a bit more PG you changed it again when we were on set!"

"But", Blaine began but got cut off once again.

"I have an idea", Joseph spoke up and they looked at him.

* * *

"Good Gaga", Wes muttered as he drove, Kurt and Niff to the warehouse. "Anita is gonna _kill_ me for this."

"Oh come on how bad can it be?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt you know how Santana is… Anita is her complete opposite."

"Oh…" Kurt said.

"Yeah... oh."

"Hey Kurt", Jeff said. "Have you noticed that Blaine seems smitten by you?"

"He does", Kurt asked and Wes snorted. "What was _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing", Wes said smirking.

"Seriously though he is", Kurt asked and turned around to face Niff.

"Uh huh", both boys said.

"He's smitten by you", Nick said. "If you don't want to lead him on I suggest you go un-sexy during our performance."

"Good idea", Wes said and Kurt slapped him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Watch it", Kurt warned him.

"Watch what", Wes teased and winked at him.

"Oh God you're worse than Santana."

"Get your head out of the gutter love."

Kurt just glared at him as the boys in the back sniggered. Kurt had a bad feeling about this whole thing. He knew it wouldn't end well.

* * *

And it didn't… Wes had to help get Jeff to a place where they could patch him back up after slipping in the foam and scraping up his hands and chin. So Kurt was left alone waiting for Blaine.

"Are you okay", Blaine asked as he walked up to Kurt who was fixing his hair. "You kept making those weird faces the whole song."

"Those weren't wired faces", Kurt said. "Those were my sexy faces."

"It just looked like you were having gas pains or something."

"Oh thanks for that", Kurt remarked putting his stuff away. "Maybe you think I have the sex appeal and knowledge of a baby penguin."

Blaine gave him a charming, but also love struck look.

"We'll figure something out", he said gently.

* * *

"Stop laughing it's _not_ funny", Kurt told his boyfriend, slapping him on the stomach but Wes just kept laughing. They were lying on Wes' bed again.

"Of course it's funny because it's not true", Wes said and rolled over so he was on his stomach and watching Kurt. "You're really sexy."

"Blaine doesn't think so."

"Because you made those faces to 'scare him off'", Wes said and kissed him gently. "I think you are really sexy."

"Blaine wanted to teach me how to look sexy", Kurt mumbled. "But I refused."

"Good", Wes teased. "I only want you to look sexy for one boy and that's me. Girls, no problem they're not on our team after all."

Kurt chuckled and moved so that he practically squeezed his way underneath Wes. They kissed for a bit and then Kurt sighed.

"What is it", Wes asked.

"Do you really think I'm sexy", Kurt asked.

"Yes", Wes said. "But not just that, you are beautiful… even when you make funny faces. Ow!" Kurt had slapped him on the back of the head.

"Serves you right", Kurt said and bit his lip. "Would the other boys hear us in here?" Wes smiled.

"Nope", he said. "Otherwise we'd heard our dear neighbor Logan go at it with his girlfriend the other day."

"He _didn't_!"

"Oh yes I caught them on their way out and gave them two options", Wes said and caressed Kurt's cheek. "One was that they never let it happen again getting caught I mean and the other was me reporting them. I would be a hypocrite if I told him to never have sex in the school again. I mean I've had when I was a freshman."

"That still is so weird", Kurt said. "You and a senior and no one here knew it?"

"We were just that good at hiding that we'd have sex", Wes teased and they kissed again. Kurt smiled and whispered into Wes' ear while pulling their hips together:

"Could we hide it?"

Wes laughed but pulled the covers over the two of them and Kurt laughed.

* * *

A few days later Kurt went home instead of staying at Dalton, he wanted to tell Finn that the Warblers weren't up against them. So when he got home he headed for Finn's room and found him and the other Glee guys playing video games.

"Hi Kurt", Mike said happily, but not looking away from the screen. "What's up?"

"Hi Kurt", the others echoed.

"Hi", Kurt said smiling. "I just wanted to know if you guys heard the good news."

"What news", Puck asked.

Kurt took a breath and said:

"We're not competing against you at regionals."

The reaction came instantly. All boys turned to stare at him.

"What?!" Mike asked horrified. "Why not?!"

"Are you guys pulling out or something", Sam asked.

"What's up yo", Artie asked.

"Wait are you guys going directly to regionals", Finn asked.

"Please tell me you're not getting disqualified", Puck said. "I'd feel sorry for the guy Wes' wrath would end up on."

Kurt chuckled.

"Nothing of the above", he explained. "We were just moved to another regionals because the judges didn't think it suited that we faced you again. So they moved us to another regionals."

"Wait", Puck said. "Does this mean that we won't have to beat our friends to get to nationals?"

"Yes."

"And does it mean that if you guys win and if we win we'll meet at nationals", Mike asked and Kurt saw that he was fighting a grin.

"Yupp. We'll go together to regionals if we both win."

"Yahoo!" Mike cheered and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Oh yes this is great! I won't have to beat my brothers!"

"Hey neither have I", Finn objected grinning. "Oh well _brother_ but you know the-"

"Kurt", they heard Mr. Hummel call. "Are you in?"

"Coming dad", Kurt called back. "Let the others know okay?"

"Sure first thing in the morning", Sam promised and Kurt hurried out. He met his dad in the kitchen and Burt put down some folders on the table… Kurt knew what kind of folders it was.

"What are those", he asked anyway.

"Those are some pamphlets that I picked up from the free clinic", Burt said, a bit uncomfortable. "I thought it might help the process along because it's time you and I had 'the talk'."

"Oh Gaga Wes is so dead", Kurt said and ran a hand over his face.

"What", Burt asked.

"Did Wes put you up to this… or was it Finn? Who was it?"

"That Blaine kid, he was worried about-"

"Oh great now I'm going to kill Wes and Niff!"

"What?" Burt asked confused. "Kurt what's going on?"

Kurt sighed and ran a hand over his face, then he sighed.

"The Warblers wanted to get a bit sexier", Kurt explained. "Most of them anyway the rest just for the fun of performing. But Niff, that's Nick and Jeff, they told me Blaine is crushing on me and that if I acted all sexy then he'd be lead on since I'm with Wes. I didn't want to make Wes jealous or hurt Blaine so I made 'unsexy' faces during the performance."

"I see…"

"And Blaine got the impression that I don't know anything about sex but I do."

"Oh?"

"Well I've read about it and I've talked to Wes and…" Kurt bit his lip.

"And", Burt urged.

"Wes and I are sexually active."

"Kurt-"

"We always use protection and we're careful, Wes doesn't do anything I don't want him to do and stops when I say so. I took the first step because I felt comfortable with him, he wanted to wait until I was ready and he did. He cares about me and is always careful… We always use protection and everything."

"How…" Burt coughed. "How many times have you-"

"Dad."

"Sorry… um when was the first time?"

"After Rachel's party. We went home to Wes' place to sleep but when we got there my tiredness was just gone and I just felt that the time was right, I felt that I was ready."

Burt looked at him.

"And Wes didn't urge you?" he asked.

"No."

"He didn't pressure you?"

"No."

"He takes good care of you?"

"Yes."

They were quiet for a bit.

"Okay", Burt said. "I'm proud that you told me this and… well thank Wes for me for helping you figure these stuff out."

"Thanks dad", Kurt said and smiled. "I'm happy you took the time to get these." He took the pamphlets. "I think I'll go read them, you can never be too careful right?"

"Right", Burt said and Kurt left.

* * *

"I am so going to kill you", Kurt said as he stalked over to the table where Niff, Wes and Blaine were sitting the next day before Warbler rehearsal.

"Which one", Wes asked and smiled at him but Kurt sent him a death glare. "Oh scary Kurt okay I'll shut up."

"Uh I think I better", Blaine began while getting up.

"Not so fast", Kurt told him and Blaine froze.

"Look Kurt", he said. "If this is about me talking to your dad about-"

"You had no right to do it", Kurt told him angrily. "It was humiliating!"

"I'm sorry but… Um…"

"Maybe we should go", Nick asked Wes. "Leave them some privacy."

"I second that", Jeff said.

"No", Kurt said and the three boys looked at him. "I want you three as my witnesses to this when they asked who murdered the idiot named Blaine Anderson."

The three boys sat down again.

"Look Kurt I didn't mean anything bad about it", Blaine said. "I was just worried that you would get into a situation you can't handle or that you'd get hurt, used and abused.."

"What kind of ass do you think I am", Wes asked offended. "I'd never do something to hurt Kurt!"

"Hush dear I'm chewing him out now", Kurt told his boyfriend and Wes sat down again, he'd gotten up when Blaine said that. Blaine blushed a bit.

"Blaine I appreciate that you care about me", Kurt said. "But I have everything covered and if I have questions I can turn to Wes."

"But-"

"Blaine Wes is my boyfriend", Kurt cut him off. "If I want to talk about sex with anyone it's either him or my dad. Not you."

"But I just thought I could help", Blaine said. "After all those weird faces you made at-"

"That was to 'scare you off'", Kurt said and ran a hand over his face.

"What", Blaine asked confused.

"Someone, that is not my boyfriend, told me that you have a crush on me", Kurt said. "And I don't want to lead you on Blaine… I guess it was stupid but I didn't know how'd you react if I used my real sexy faces."

"Or how Wes would react", Jeff teased. "Ow!" Wes had slapped him up the head at the same time that Nick elbowed him in the side.

"But Blaine", Kurt went on. "I have a boyfriend, if you like me as more than a friend it has to stop. We can't be friends otherwise."

"But", Blaine began. "You said you liked me…"

"And you shot me down and I moved on", Kurt said gently. "Blaine this has to stop. You've been extra friendly since your breakup and I want you to answer me honestly… was that because you were trying to pry me away from Wes?"

"I", Blaine began and felt all eyes on him. "No… I mean… I just… I just needed someone to be close to. I'm sorry if it came off as me trying-"

"Anderson you are a liar", Jeff said angrily. "We can see it on you. You keep giving Kurt your most charming smiles and then you give Wes the stink eye! You are too trying to break them up!"

"And it has to stop", Nick said. "It's not cool man."

"But", Blaine began but then Wes stood up slowly and without saying a word walked out. He didn't want to say something that he would most likely regret, something hurtful and mean.

"Wes", Kurt called after him and followed. Niff followed as well and that left Blaine feeling miserable… and alone. He glared at his fists. It wasn't fair that Wes that could have any guy he wanted had Blaine's guy. He'd break them up at regionals, just you wait and see… and if that meant giving up a solo he had no problem with it.

* * *

**TBC Oh and if you are interested there is a trailer for this story on youtube ;) **

** .com(slash)watch?v=XjquXSm2dag **

**if the link above doesn't work search for: Glee - The Asian Mystery fanfic trailer**

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Guest (for chapter 13) - I'm happy you like it and hope you didn't have to wait too long :)**


	15. Regionals part I

Part 15

"Kurt", Wes said as the two of them were in the dorm room. "I think we need to take Pav to a vet."

"What", Kurt asked worriedly and turned to Wes. "Why?"

"He's showing the signs Grieg did before he died", Wes explained and looked up at him. "Get your coat and let's go."

"But… isn't there a Warbler meeting today", Kurt asked as Wes handed him his coat.

"Screw that our baby is sick", Wes answered and Kurt couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Both of them loved Pavarotti a lot and the bird seemed to like them too. It was Jeff or maybe it was Chris that told them that Pavarotti was their baby. They left their dorm room and Wes fished out his phone and called up David.

"Hi David it's Wes", he said. "Look something's up with Pavarotti so Kurt and I are taking him to the vet. Start the meeting without us okay and make sure there aren't any silly decisions to be discussed like say… changing tie color or whatever Blaine can come up with. Got it? Okay bye… yes, yes I'll tell Kurt you said hi. Yes I'll let you know as soon as we know anything. Okay bye."

"Do you think they'll discuss something like that", Kurt asked and looked at Wes.

"Wouldn't surprise me… now come on."

* * *

Later when they got back… without Pavarotti they headed straight for the Warbler hall… after Kurt got time to change into an all black outfit. Wes too put on completely black clothes. Pavarotti, just like Grieg had a heart condition that ran in the bird's family. When they got to the Warbler Hall they could hear the Warblers argue inside.

"Warblers, Warblers", they heard Blaine say. "I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition."

"This is a kangaroo court", Trent called.

"Told you", Wes remarked to Kurt and pushed the doors open. The boys all turned to them.

"Kurt, Wes what's wrong", Blaine asked. Wes just looked at them before walking over to the harp behind Blaine and sitting down.

"It's Pavarotti", Kurt choked out. "Pavarotti's dead."

Wes could see the sorrow on everyone's faces. Chris looked at him and he nodded then he spoke as well:

"Pavarotti had the same heart disease that his grandfather and most likely father had." They turned to him. "The vet said it would be torture to keeping him alive so they put him to sleep."

"But he didn't get any children", David pointed out.

"Good", Wes said. "Then no more birds have to suffer. We have to start a new line of canaries that aren't sick. Now I bet some of you think that it is silly for Kurt and I to be upset but Pavarotti was our friend that's why Kurt wants to sing a song."

"Why are you sitting by the harp?" Blaine asked him but got ignored.

"I know today we need to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medly of Pink songs, but I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti toady."

"You sing", Wes said gently and cracked his knuckles. "I play."

"You play the harp", Trent gaped at him.

"Weren't you there when Chris and Mike told us that", Nick asked and Trent shook his head. Wes ignored them and started playing. Just imagine what _Blackbird_ would sound like on a harp. And Kurt began to sing, you know what happens so I won't go into detail.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**  
**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**  
**All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free**

**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**  
**Into the light of the dark black night**  
**Blackbird fly, blackbird fly**  
**Into the light of the dark black night**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**  
**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**  
**All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise**  
**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**  
**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

During the song Blaine had looked at Kurt with dreamy eyes, luckily for him Wes couldn't see that as he sat behind him. Kurt had walked around the room and ended up by Wes. Wes took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you", Kurt told the Warblers and they all nodded.

"I think we should have the meeting later", Wes said and got up. "When we've all collected ourselves a bit, no?"

"Agreed", David said and rapped with the gavel and the boys filed out.

"Hey Kurt wait I wanna talk yo you", Nick called and Wes patted Kurt's shoulder before leaving with the rest of the Warblers. Well not nearly everyone. Jeff, Trent, Rock, Chris, Joseph and Frank stayed with them.

"What is it", Kurt asked.

"What you said about Blaine getting every solo", Nick said and looked at the others. "It bothers us too."

"Yeah why should he sing every solo", Jeff asked. "When was that decided?"

"We keep deciding it", a voice said from the door and Thad came in. "Wes has been fighting me and David tooth and nail to knock Blaine off of the solo pedestal we put him on."

"_Why_ did you put him there in the first place", Fred asked putting his arm around Thad.

"Long story, complicated too so let's move on. How do you guys want to change that?"

"Uh…" Nick said. "Thad are-"

"Look there is one way we can lure the others into voting for someone else getting a solo", Thad explained. "But it involves some… how to say kiss up from yours truly."

"Excuse me", Kurt said.

"Look I know how David works, can't say I know exactly how Wes works… only that he is Mr. Morals. Anyway. If I start praising Blaine's abilities when singing… um… _Just Like a Pill_ David will start nagging down on him just to proof that he doesn't always think like I do and the other way around."

"That is the perfect opportunity for us to tell the guys that enough is enough", Jeff said with a grin.

"Yeah", Nick said. "But we need someone to challenge him… someone the guys would want to have a solo."

Kurt smirked.

"Don't worry", he said. "I got that covered."

"You'll challenge him", Trent asked.

"No, no I was thinking of someone else… but I just need some things first. Just prepare to be amazed gentlemen." With that he walked off.

* * *

The kids of the New Directions were all excited and you know why? Well regionals was this week and they were all super excited about it. They all knew that the Warblers were great and that Aural Intensity had Sue as their coach but… oh that's right. The boys had forgotten to tell their friends that they weren't facing the Warblers… So now they were talking about what the Warblers could come up with, Mike was under the most pressure. They were trying to get him to tell what his brothers were planning but truth was… Mike had no idea what the Warblers were planning and he told them that too but still… even Tina bugged him about it. Mike was about to snap at Rachel when she demanded he call up Chris, who seemed 'to have a problem with keeping quiet and that would most likely let something slip' when Mr. Schue entered.

"Guys", he said solemnly. "I got some bad news. You know how we decided on _Sing_ by My Chemical Romance for regionals?" the kids all nodded. "Well I hold in my hand a cease and desist letter from the band. We can't do it."

Puck scoffed.

"It was the perfect anthem", he said.

"How much do you wanna bet Coach Sylvester had something to do with this", Mercedes asked bitterly.

"I am one step ahead of you ", Schue said and told them what had gone down between him and Sue earlier that day.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we should write an original song for regionals", Rachel said.

"All those in favor for voting Rachel down a second time", Santana asked dryly.

"No I think Rachel is right", Quinn said kindly. "This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different."

"Well that is true", Mercedes said. "But if all the other teams are doing amazing songs we're not gonna be so good."

"We're not gonna be so good", Quinn told them. "We're gonna be better. We won't be using other people's words or music. It'll be our own, our own heart, soul, not just our voices. We have a really talented songwriter in our midst. Rachel, I was thinking maybe you and I can write a song together."

"I'm with Quinn and Rachel", Finn said. "I mean... If these two can agree on something, it's probably an idea worth considering."

"W-wait", Santana said. "So, suddenly you two are writing the music for regionals? I think everybody should get a chance to write a song."

"Santana's right", Sam agreed. "We can do this."

"What do you think Mr. Schue", Mercedes asked.

"I think we're doing original songs for regionals", he said smiling. Everyone started to cheer and Rachel beamed.

"Now the Warblers won't be able to beat us", she said and Mike slapped his forehead.

"Oh man I can't believe we forgot!" he exclaimed.

"Huh", Tina asked confused. "Forgot what?"

"Aw man yo you're brothers are gonna be pissed ya'll", Artie said and looked at Mike and then Finn.

"What's going on guys", Schue asked.

"You don't know Mr. Schue", Sam asked.

"Know what?"

"Maybe they didn't tell us because it didn't have to do with us", Puck said.

"But it has to do with us yo", Artie said. "But maybe it doesn't affect us as much so they didn't tell us." He looked at Mike who nodded.

"Sounds logical", the Asian answered.

"Wait, stop, stop", Schue said and the boys looked at him. "Is there something you guys aren't telling us?"

"Kurt told us something recently", Sam said.

"What", Santana asked.

"He told us that we're not up against the Warblers at regionals", Finn finished.

"WHAT?!" the girls shrieked and Schue stared at the boys.

"The Warblers got moved to another regionals", Mike explained. "I don't remember why but that's the thing. We're up against Aural Intensity and someone brand new."

"Oh crap", Santana cursed. "Now we're in trouble."

"I don't think so", Rachel said. "With the Warblers out of the picture our chances are way greater to win this. And look at it this way, if they win and we win we go together to nationals. We don't have to stop Kurt from going to New York and Kurt doesn't have to stop us."

"Rachel's right", Schue said. "Now let's get starting guys, our regionals is this week." Mike grinned but then… he got a text. He read it and grinned evilly.

* * *

The next day the Warblers had their meeting and Kurt noticed Thad wink at him. Kurt knew that this would be it… time to pull in the heavy artillery… and shock someone badly. The meeting had been long and the boys were started to get tired and annoyed. They were discussing whether to include _Just Like A Pill_ or not. Thad put his pen down and said:

"I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original." The boys that had been present the day before smirked inside because they knew what that meant. Kurt watched Wes and saw the boy roll his eyes. David looked at Thad.

"But it's not in his natural key", he said. "So-"

"How dare you", Trent cut in for show. Kurt saw the confused look Wes was giving David and could nearly hear his boyfriend's thoughts.

'_Oh so _**now**_ you start disagreeing with one another_', Wes was thinking, Kurt guessed anyway. It was what he was thinking don't you guys worry.

"Enough", Blaine suddenly spoke up shocking everyone. "I'm tired of this."

"I agree", Thad said, looking a bit confused as well. "I think we should just let you pick the song you wanna sing."

'_Really_', Wes thought giving Thad a look.

'_That was unexpected_', Kurt thought.

'_What's Blaine planning_', Nick wondered.

'_Is this what Kurt talked about_', Jeff wondered.

"No I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me", Blaine said and now everyone stared at him.

"Did he just say that", Chris whispered to Luke but Luke hushed him.

"David please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes", Blaine continued and David prepared to write. "We are going to lose at regionals."

"What", someone asked and David's head snapped up from his notes.

"I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member", Blaine continued and Kurt saw his boyfriend look shocked… but a bit proud. "To lead you all in these wonderful songs this year. But from what Kurt has told me about New Directions I just know I can't beat them on my own. This is why I propose that we rearrange our 11:00 number and turn it into a duet to showcase other talent in this group."

"Why don't we just play it on kazoo-ow!" David began but Wes had slapped him on the arm.

"Point of order", Blaine called. "Point of order." Wes looked at Blaine with amazement. Gone was the lazy, egoistic guy and back was the Blaine that had first joined the group… the kind one that wanted to showcase others, not just himself.

"Now", Blaine went on. "We all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't wanna silence anyone else's voice in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny little grave."

"The placement of which has yet to be determent", Kurt piped up quickly.

"All right", Wes said. "A vote. Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a dual lead at regionals?"

Everyone, excluding the council, raised their hand. Kurt got the council's attention.

"Sign me up for an audition", he said and winked at Wes. Wes smiled and shook his head but complied.

"No", Blaine said and Wes froze. "No auditions. I wanna sing the duet with Kurt."

Wes' eyebrows climbed up and everyone looked shocked at first and then started grinning, everyone but Kurt.

"That's ridiculous", Kurt said. "There are so many great voices. I mean everyone deserves a shot at that honor."

"All of those in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at regionals", Blaine asked and this time _everyone_ raised their hands.

"Decided", Wes said and rapped the gavel and then smiled at Kurt.

"Congratulations Kurt", Thad said grinning. Kurt blinked.

"Wait", he said and they all looked at him. "No, no, no."

"What", Blaine asked.

"I'm honored that you all want to give me that honor", Kurt said and stood up. "But I think we have a greater shot with someone completely different from Blaine and me."

"Well does anyone have a suggestion", Thad asked but no one said a word.

"Well then", Wes said. "It's dec-"

The door was opened.

"Wes come quick you gotta help me!" a boy said and ran over to Wes and grabbed his arm.

"What is it now?" Wes asked his friend from the student council.

"Manny messed up again with the booking schedule of the classroom where the debate team and the mathletes gather… it's about to blow!"

"God God can't you guys handle anything", Wes asked but was dragged from the room.

"Was this your idea", Nick whispered to Kurt.

"No… I had something else in mind."

* * *

The day after that, well morning after that, Kurt was alone in one of the common rooms, finishing up Pavarotti's casket. That's when Blaine came over.

"What's that", he asked smiling his most charming smile.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket", Kurt answered.

"Well finish up", Blaine said eagerly. "I have the perfect song for our number, we should practice."

"Look Blaine", Kurt said and put his things down. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with singing a duet with you."

"Okay", Blaine said and sat down beside him. "Look. Kurt there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'." He scooted closer and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Watching you do _Blackbird_ this week that was a moment for me… about you."

"Blaine I'm flattered", Kurt began and tried to pull his hand away. "But-"

"Y-you move me Kurt", Blaine cut him off. "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt was about to object again but Blaine leaned over and kissed him. Kurt froze in shock and Blaine continued to kiss him. Kurt's eyes got full of tears and he pushed Blaine back, got up and backed away.

"Stay away from me", he shouted.

"Kurt I-" Blaine began while getting up.

"No!" Kurt yelled, crying by now. "What is wrong with you? I _have_ a boyfriend! I love him Blaine!"

"But you loved me _first_", Blaine objected.

"Yes but you told me you didn't feel the same!"

"Oh so you moved on to Wes? Tell me Kurt", Blaine was right in front of him now. "What does he got that I don't?"

"A heart and a sense of moral!" Kurt yelled and backed away… hitting the wall. Blaine just walked closer. "Stay away from me!"

"But Kurt I love you", Blaine said and reached out to caress his cheek. Kurt sobbed and then Blaine's lips were on his own again. Kurt closed his eyes as he tried to not cry too much, he didn't want to show Blaine how weak he felt. He relaxed to make Blaine do the same, so that he could push him away easier.

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend!" an angry voice shouted and Blaine was pushed back. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he saw a fuming Wes stand between him and Blaine. Neither of them had ever seen Wes this angry. When Blaine came closer Wes performed a Tae Kwando kick, hit Blaine on the upper arm and that sent him crashing into a table.

"Back _off_", Wes growled.

"Wes", Blaine said while getting up and fixing his blazer. "Just in time. I think Kurt has something he wants to tell you… along the lines of 'we had a good run but now it's over'."

"Shut up", Wes spat and stalked towards him. "I heard him yell at you for something Anderson, he clearly doesn't want you near him."

"Oh then why did he kiss me", Blaine asked and Wes froze. But then he screamed in rage and was about o jump Blaine, to punch him senseless… but strong arms wrapped around his torso and two pairs of hands grabbed his arms.

"Wes stop it you'd get expelled!" Fred shouted in horror. He was holding a grip around Wes' torso while Rock and Jeff clung to the older boy's arms to keep him back.

"What was it you told Joseph Jeff", Blaine asked and looked at said boy. "He got so angry because he knew it was true? Is that why you are so angry Wes? You know that Kurt kissed me."

"He's lying", Kurt sobbed. "He kissed me and I was too shocked to do anything at first! Then I pushed him away and moved away from him! Wes you gotta believe me!"

Wes only looked at him and then turned to Blaine.

"I should kick you out of the Warblers and tell principal Carmichael that you sexually harassed another student", Wes said and Blaine paled a bit. "But the Warblers would suffer for it."

"So what are you gonna do", Blaine asked and smirked.

"Well first of all", Wes said and slowly walked towards Blaine. "I'm putting in a veto."

Kurt felt someone pull him into a hug and realized it was Thad. Chris stood on his other side and the rest of the Warblers seemed to appear out of thin air. Blaine blanched as Wes came up close and personal with him.

"You are not singing a duet with Kurt at regionals", Wes growled.

"It's already been decided", Blaine objected.

"I veto that decision", Wes growled.

"Are you crazy? We'll never get enough time to find a replacement for me and rehearse in a new song!"

"Then we might just have to go show-choir", Wes growled. "Boys meeting room. Now."

* * *

No one wanted to sit beside Blaine and Chris and Nick sat so close to Kurt they were practically on him. Wes, Thad and David were by the table again.

"We don't have enough time to work in a complete a cappella song before regionals", Wes said in a cold done, proofing that he was still angry. "The song Blaine wanted to sing was already worked out for Kurt's Valentine's dinner but not used."

"So what do we do", Joseph asked.

"We go 'normal' show choir. We have a band play whatever song we perform."

"So who's gonna sing the duet", Nick asked. "Jeff and I? Thad and Trent? Thad and I?"

"Good choices", Wes said and started to take notes.

"I have a suggestion", Kurt said and they all looked at him, save Wes who was still writing.

"Who", David asked.

"I suggest", Kurt said and bit his lip. "Wes Montgomery for a solo."

The boys started to talk all at once in confusion and Wes' head snapped up.

"What", he asked dryly and Kurt stood up.

"I've heard you sing Wes and you're voice is amazing", he said. "You audition for NYADA, that's New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts, you used to be the lead singer of the Warblers and your voice is just amazing."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait", David said and then looked at Wes. "_You've_ been soloist?!"

"Yes", Wes grumbled.

"What the hell dude why didn't you tell us?!" Joseph asked.

"It was a long time ago", Wes muttered and started to write notes again. "When I was a freshman."

"Wes you're voice is better now", Chris said standing up. "Stop hiding behind that table and show these guys who you truly are!" The room was quiet. No one said anything, all eyes were on their leader but he kept his gaze on his paper. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin fall to the ground. That's until Wes said one thing he said:

"No."

"What?!" the Warblers yelled.

"What do you mean no?!" Nick asked in shock. "You can't say no! Not until we've heard you sing!"

"Over my dead body", Wes growled.

"Very well then", Kurt said and took Nick's laptop. "I guess I have to resort to this then." Wes' eyes widened.

"You wouldn't", he asked horrified and flew to his feet.

"Oh I will", Kurt said. "And I'm not breaking any promises. I was told to not go to Chris for videos but you never said anything about Mike."

"Oh God", Wes groaned and dropped back into his chair, covering his face with his hands. The Warblers stared at him and then crowded around Kurt and the computer.

"Oh this is a great one Kurt", Chris said. "This is from last year's musical camp!"

"Exactly", Kurt said.

"_The Wizard And I_", Nick read aloud. "Wait isn't that a song for a girl."

"Oh hell no", Wes groaned and flew to his feet again. "Not _those_ performances!"

"Oh yes", Chris grinned. "Gentlemen you are just about to witness our great leader being the male Elphaba."

"I hate you both", Wes muttered and glared at Kurt and Chris. They ignored it and Kurt pressed play.

They saw a stage and on it was quite a few people, they noticed that they were all guys though. One of them were dressed in fake fur and looked like a rich guy. This guy started to talk to a boy dressed in black and with green skin. They could all see, when the camera zoomed in on the two… that it was their beloved leader. The guy in the fake fur started to speak.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba", he said and then it sounded as a cross between singing and talking. "Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear. Why, I predict the Wizard could make you his magic grand vizier! My dear, my dear I'll write at once to the Wizard. Tell him of you in advance with a talent like yours, dear there is a defint-ish chance if you work as you should you'll be making good."

The guy and the rest of them left and Wes was left alone on stage and turned to the audience and sang:  
**Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good**

**When I meet the Wizard,**  
**Once I prove my worth,**  
**And then I'll meet the Wizard**  
**What I've waited for since,**  
**Since birth!**  
**And with all his Wizard wisdom,**  
**By my looks, he won't be blinded**  
**Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb?)**  
**Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?**  
**No! He'll say to me,**  
**"I see who you truly are -**  
**A girl on whom I can rely!"**  
**And that's how we'll begin**  
**The Wizard and I**

**Once I'm with the Wizard**  
**My whole life will change**  
**'Cuz once you're with the Wizard**  
**No one thinks you're strange!**  
**No father is not proud of you,**  
**No sister acts ashamed**  
**And all of Oz has to love you**  
**When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed**  
**And this gift or this curse**  
**I have inside**  
**Maybe at last, I'll know why**  
**When we are hand in hand**  
**The Wizard and I!**

**And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,**  
**A girl who is so superior,**  
**Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside**  
**Have a matching exterior?**  
**And since folks here to an absurd degree**  
**Seem fixated on your verdigris**  
**Would it be all right by you**  
**If I de-greenified you?"**

**And though of course,**  
**That's not important to me**  
**"All right, why not?" I'll reply**  
**Oh, what a pair we'll be**  
**The Wizard and I**  
**Yes, what a pair we'll be**  
**The Wizard and...**

**Unlimited**  
**My future is unlimited**  
**And I've just had a vision**  
**Almost like a prophecy**  
**I know - it sounds truly crazy**  
**And true, the vision's hazy**  
**But I swear, someday there'll be**  
**A celebration throughout Oz**  
**That's all to do with me!**

**And I'll stand there with the Wizard,**  
**Feeling things I've never felt**  
**And though I'd never show it,**  
**I'd be so happy, I could melt!**  
**And so it will be**  
**For the rest of my life,**  
**And I'll want nothing else**  
**Till I die**  
**Held in such high esteem**  
**When people see me, they will scream**  
**For half of Oz's favorite team;**  
**The Wizard**  
**And I**

When the music ended the Warblers all turned to Wes. They were all gaping in shock because, like Kurt and Chris said, Wes had an amazing voice. The room was quiet until Thad and David grinned.

"You", David said and pointed at Wes. "Are singing at regionals."

"But-" Wes began.

"No buts", Nick piped up. "You're voice is incredibly! Just imagined what you and Kurt would sound like!"

"Oh, oh, oh they should sing _For Good_!" Trent said happily. "That would sound amazing!"

"Wait I'm still singing lead", Kurt asked confused.

"Yes because technically Wes only vetoed Blaine", Thad began and held up his hand when Kurt was about to protest. "-and not you. We only had to find someone to replace Blaine and we found, thanks to you, Wes."

"No", Wes said again. "It's wrong."

"Why is it wrong", Nick asked. "Wes your voice is amazing! You deserve that solo!"

"But I don't want it! I can't want it!"

"Lock Mr. Morals away for one day", Chris yelled at him. "Yeah I know you don't want to solo because it feels wrong when you are the leader of this choir but the choir has spoken Wes! We want you to have a solo so drop the morals and take it!"

"I-"

"Take it!" The boys all stared between the brothers. Chris looked so much that Wes usually did and Wes looked like anyone of them would when he told them off. It was a staring match and neither of the boys were backing down. Wes opened his mouth but Chris beat him to it.

"You can't veto again", he said and Wes closed his mouth. "Yeah Wes I've read the Warblers' rule book. The chairman can put in _one_ veto for a performance and can't do it again until the performance is over with. This is a rule that was written after the catastrophic concert in the Dalton Academy auditorium on March 25 1922 when chairman Oliver Robinson vetoed every single decision so that the concert nearly didn't happen at all."

"Okay who brought in the body switcher", Jeff asked sounding almost angry. "This isn't funny! This is freaky! There's no way that's Chris and that's Wes!"

Wes slowly stood up and looked at Chris.

"True but the Warbler rulebook also states that a performer is allowed to say no", he said. "Does the performer in question not feel comfortable with performing in a competition or at a concert said Warbler doesn't have to."

"Unless it is like in paragraph 10 on page 86", Chris said smugly. "If the Warblers are in a crisis and the entire club unanimously votes for a performer to perform he has no other choice than doing it."

"I'll fake a voice loss", Wes said smirking.

"I'll tattle for our peers", Chris shot back smirking as well.

"I tell them about how you and Layla went all the way."

"I'll tell them that you are just doing this because you're afraid that they still won't approve of your decision to go to Julliard or NYADA instead of Harvard or Yale."

"Wait what", Nick cut in.

"Not now", Wes and Chris said in unison.

"Wes come on", Chris urged. "I know you love to perform. I know you're dying to get out on that stage but I also know that you are afraid."

"That's ridiculous", Wes said and walked around the table and aimed for the door.

"You're afraid we won't make it to regionals if you lead us", Chris called after him and Wes froze. "Wes I know you could have stayed lead if you didn't feel that you let the team down when you didn't win. I know some of the guys blamed you and said it to your face. They were just angry Wes! It wasn't your fault! You were fantastic back then and remember the audience reactions! Remember how they booed when you and the Warblers didn't make it past to the next round. You were the audience's favorites! It was _not_ your fault!

You won't let us down! How can you? Everything you do you do for the best of this club! You haven't let us down so far and won't ever do it! The only way you'll ever let us down is if you refuse to sing. Wes please. Grandma always says you have the biggest heart and that when you sing… when you sing everyone _feels_ it. They feel what you sing.

Why do you think you got to play Elphaba every time at that camp? Why do you think they want you to lead in every single musical? Wes you're the biggest star this school will ever have! We can't do this without you! We won't be able to go all the way without you!

Vocal Adrenaline didn't get the arrangers to put us in the same sectionals as them because we nearly beat them. They did it so that the judges would have to choose between you and Jesse St. Fucking-James! Jesse has never been half as much the star that you are! They only chose him because… because he was in Vocal Adrenaline! Had he been in any other choir they would've chosen you!

_You_ not the Warblers, not Jesse, not Blaine, not Kurt, not any of us, _you_." Wes turned and looked at him. "Don't you dare continue selling yourself short", Chris continued. "You're too good for that. We _need_ you to lead us Wes and not just behind that table!" Chris pointed at the council table. He then fished something out of the bag hanging over his shoulder. "We need you in front."

He threw the item to Wes who caught it. Wes looked down and saw a picture of him in freshman year. He was in front of the Warblers at nationals performing and singing his heart out. He could hear them sing in his head so he closed his eyes and fought the tears. Chris was right… he was afraid. He had felt that he let the team down and he didn't want to let this team down either. The chorus from that performance rang through his head to the sound of big applauds.

**You've got one night only, one night only  
That's all you have to spare  
One night only  
Let's not pretend to care  
One night only, one night only  
Come on, big baby, come on  
One night only  
We only have 'til dawn**

He jumped when he felt arms around him, Chris was hugging him.

"You _can_ do it", Chris said. His tears were threatening to spill as well. He hugged Wes as hard as he could. "I _know_ you can do it."

"I do too!" Nick spoke up and hurried over to join in the hug.

"Me too!" Jeff said.

"Me too!" Thad said.

"Me too!" Kurt said.

"I agree!" Fred said.

"You can do it Wes!" Joseph cheered.

"Of course he can!" David agreed and one by one every Warbler threw their arms around the group that was hugging their leader, it ended in the usual Warbler group hug. Everyone took part… except Blaine.

"What do you say Wes", Chris asked. "Will you do it?"

Wes looked at the picture again and sighed.

"I'll do it", he said and the Warblers grinned. "I _will_ do it."

"Yes!" David cheered. Wes smiled and hugged Chris close.

"When did you get so smart", he asked and Chris grinned.

"I take after you", Chris piped up.

"That can't be good", Nick teased. "But that leaves another problem… what other song should we sing?"

"_Raise Your Glass_", Wes said and looked at Blaine. "You think you can handle that Anderson?"

"O-of course", Blaine stuttered out. "But you-"

"I vetoed you from singing with Kurt", Wes cut him off sharply. "Now excuse me guys… I need to send the sheet music to the band at regionals and inform the people over there about our song selections."

Kurt walked up to him and took his hand and Wes sent him a look that made Kurt feel as if he had a huge stone in his chest. The Warblers all noticed the tension and acted on it.

"Let's go lads", Fred said and put his arm around Thad's waist. "Let Wes and Kurt talk in private."

"You're coming with us", Joseph said as he and Rock grabbed Blaine and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

"Wes", Kurt asked as his boyfriend walked over to the window and leaned his forehead on the cool glass. "Love are you-"

"I really don't deserve you Kurt", Wes said sounding sad.

"What? What makes you say such a thing?!"

"I wasn't able to protect you from Blaine and because I was foolish enough to think that he'd changed he kissed you… more than ones."

"Wes it wasn't your fault… it was no one's fault… except Blaine's." Kurt looked at his feet feeling hurt. He had trusted Blaine and the other boy had thrown that trust out the window.

"Kurt answer me honestly", Wes said and Kurt's head snapped up. "When Blaine kissed you… what did you feel?"

"What", Kurt asked in confusion.

"Did you feel anything", Wes asked sharply and turned to Kurt and Kurt could see the tears in his eyes. Kurt sighed.

"Other than shock and terror… no", he said and walked closer to Wes. "Why would you even think that I felt something?"

"Your eyes were closed", Wes said weakly. "And not squeezed or tightly closed… Kurt it looked as if you enjoyed it."

"I didn't! You gotta believe me Wes! I didn't enjoy it! I closed my eyes to keep him from seeing how scared I was… I… I tried to relax to make him do the same so I could push him off. Please Wes believe me! I love you and only you." Kurt took his boyfriend's hands. "You must believe me. Please Wes." Kurt started sobbing and pulled Wes into a tight hug. "Please."

"Kurt… I… I must know", Wes said and held Kurt at an arm's length. "What exactly are your feelings for Blaine?"

"Wes I-"

"Please Kurt just tell me."

Kurt sighed. "I loved him once, but in swept you and I forgot about it. I loved him as a friend after that… but now I don't know how to feel about him. And I am sure you don't know how to feel either… after all he was your friend before he was mine. I love _you_ and _only_ you! Wes you must believe me!"

Wes sighed but pulled Kurt close to him again.

"Of course I believe you Kurt", he said. "I love you too… it's just…"

"I know… you saw something and hoped your eyes were deceiving you."

"And were they?"

"Yes… if you saw me enjoying it then yes."

"I'm sorry Kurt", Wes held him closer again. "I should never doubt you… I was just… angry."

"Understandable but you have me and I'll never let you go."

"Good because I'm not planning on letting anyone else have you", Wes said and they kissed.

* * *

In the meantime Niff had their work cut out for them. They were trying to keep Chris from killing Blaine. The younger boy was faster than they were and every time they caught up to him he made some maneuver or other and got away again. They had been chasing him all throughout the school!

"Chris wait", Nick called as he made a grab for the younger boy. "If you hurt Blaine we're toast!"

"I don't care", Chris yelled and dove past Jeff. "He hurt Kurt and Wes! I'm going to kill him!"

"No you're not", a calm voice said and Chris was aware of how he suddenly hanging upside down. Someone had grabbed him around the middle and flipped him so he was upside down.

"Hey let me go!" Chris yelled and fought against the grip on him. Nick and Jeff were gasping for breath and laughing at the same time. Chris glared at them and then he was spun around so he was hanging over someone's shoulder. He saw Thad grin a bit in front of him and realized it was Fred that was holding him.

"Let me go", Chris yelled again.

"If I do you will do something stupid", Fred said. "Like say… hurting Blaine?"

"He's only gonna get what he deserves!"

"True", Thad said smiling and walked up to Chris. "But do you know something Chris?"

"No", Chris said and looked curiously at Thad.

"You are a lot like Wes when you put your mind to it… but you lack a few things that Wes has more than enough of."

"Oh?"

"And that's tact and patience", Thad said. "We'll get to Blaine… after regionals because right now we need him. We'll figure out a way to get payback don't you worry."

"You have an idea?" Nick asked Thad and Thad smirked evilly.

"Of course I don't", he said and turned and walked away. The other boys stared after him, then each other and then Thad again.

"I'm confused", Chris said and Fred put him down. "Does he or does he not have a plan?"

"That evil smirk tells me he does", Nick said. "But his mouth said he doesn't."

"Fred you're dating him", Chris pointed out. "Don't you know?"

"No I've never seen this side of him before", Fred said. "Uh… do you think we should be worried?"

"About what Thad can do", Jeff asked. "Nah he's as dangerous as a church mouse."

"I heard that", Thad's voice carried down the hall and the four boys shuddered.

"There you are", they heard Kurt then call behind them. "Come on Chris or we'll miss your brother's regionals!"

"Shit!" Chris swore and took off.

"Hey we wanna come too!" Nick said and ran after him and soon all Warblers, except Blaine gathered in the car park and went to watch their friends compete.

* * *

The Warblers got seats just behind the New Directions. Mike gave Wes and Chris hugs while Kurt hugged Mercedes and Rachel. They all got time to exchange greetings before the emcee spoke.

"And now", he said. "Our judges for the 2011 Midwest Regional Show Choir Competition: local broadcasting legend and man about town, Rod Remington! Recent Tea Party candidate and homeschooler Tammy Jean Albertson! And former exotic dancer and current Carmelite nun author of the upcoming Lima Press memoir, _Habit to Habit_ Sister Mary Constance." The Warblers and New Directions all gave applauds but Kurt and Wes were both glad these weren't their judges.

"And now", the emcee continued. "From Westvale High School, let's have a warm Welcome for Aural Intensity!"

The Warblers gaped as the group prepared a kiss-up song without any shame at all! The Warblers just shook their head but applauded and cheered at the end, just to be friendly… while the New Directions watched them oddly. The New Directions then left to get ready and Mike high fived all Warblers he past.

"Knock 'em dead", Wes told him gripping his hand and Mike nodded with a grin. Kurt winked at his girl-friends and then they waited. Lava Lovers performed first and they performed songs with fire in the title. But then it was time for the New Directions. They saw Rachel walk out on the stage all alone. Music started to play but no one recognized the tune and later… not the words either.

**What have I done?  
Wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**  
**And all that you touch tumbles down?**  
**Cause my best intentions**  
**Keep making a mess of things,**  
**I just wanna fix it somehow**  
**But how many times will it take?**  
**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?**

"Oh my God they are doing orginal songs", Kurt whispered to Wes.

"I know", Wes whispered back. "I hope the judges like it." They watched as Tina and Brittany joined Rachel on stage.

**Can I start again, with my faith shaken?**  
**Cause I can't go back and undo this**  
**I just have to stay and face my mistakes,**  
**But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**  
**And all that you touch tumbles down?**  
**Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,**  
**I just wanna fix it somehow**  
**But how many times will it take?**  
**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**

**So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,**  
**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!**  
**Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer**  
**And finally someone will see how much I care**

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**– All Glee girls took the stage and Wes and Kurt shared a look before getting onto their feet clapping and cheering. The Warblers followed suit as did the rest of the audience.**  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?  
To get it right?**

The crowd cheered loudly and Kurt smiled wider than anyone else, for his friend's sake.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Rachel said smiling. "We're the New Directions." She joined the other girls on the steps and the ND boys came onstage too. The music started up again and they sang: (_Rachel, Santana, _**Finn, _All)  
_**_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero  
But hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)  
But hey, give it just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take_  
_That's right (_**that's right**_)_ – Kurt noticed his foot hitting something underneath his seat and took out a huge 'loser'-figner that that he showed his friends and they all grinned. Kurt and Chris started to spreading them out and the Warblers laughed._  
'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
And I'll just look away  
That's right_

"Whooo!" Kurt cheered and flew up and Wes and Chris laughed and followed suit, the Warblers following their lead, making the audience not wanting to feel worse.**_  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_****  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_**

**Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinking 'bout you haters  
'Cos hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car**

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take_  
_That's right (_**that's right**_)  
'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
And I'll just look away  
That's right (_**that's right**_)_

**_Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be, you wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_**

**_So go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_**  
**_So everyone can hear_**  
**_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_**  
**_Baby I don't care_**  
**_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_**  
**_You wanna be, you wanna be_**  
**_A loser like me_**  
**_A loser like me_**  
**_A loser like me_**  
**_A loser like me_**  
**_A loser like me_**

"Whoo!" Chris cheered while Wes wolf-whistled and Kurt grinned. The Warblers cheered louder than anyone.

"Come on", Chris then said and grabbed Wes and Kurt's hands. "Greenroom!"

* * *

"Kurt!" Mercedes cheered when they showed up backstage.

"Guys!" Mike said happily and hugged his brothers. "What did you think? Did you like it?"

"You were all incredible", Wes said. "And those songs were fantastic! Did you really write them yourselves?"

"Uh huh!"

"That's so cool!" Chris said bouncing up and down. Tina ran over and gave him a hug. "Who wrote that first one? It's my favorite!"

"I did", Rachel said and held up her hand shyly.

"Girl you're amazing", Chris told her grinning from ear to ear. "I love your voice! The song just touched home you know I knew exactly how you feel when you sing it! It was fantastic and-"

"Okay enough of this", Puck said and grabbed hold around Chris' middle and flipped him so he was upside down and with his legs slung over the older boy's shoulder. "Her head is gonna be thrice its size if you keep going."

"Hey I'm only giving praise to a singer-songwriter I like!" Chris objected and crossed his arms. "Wes help me out here!"

"Why", Wes asked. "At least now you won't bounce off the walls. I really do apologize about him." He looked at Schue and Rachel when he said that.

"He's a bit energetic", Kurt told the others. "But he means well."

"No Kurt he's just the battery bunny from hell", Mike said.

"I can hear you, you know", Chris pointed out from where he was hanging upside down.

"We know", Wes said. "Now hush and let the big boys talk."

"But-"

"Zip it", Wes said and smiled and Chris shrugged and just decided to hang where he was. Kurt smiled and turned to his friends.

"It's so great that we're not competing against you until nationals", he said. "I hope you guys come and watch us tomorrow."

"Of course we will dude", Finn said grinning. "What songs are you gonna do."

"That is a surprise", Wes said and covered Chris' mouth before the younger boy could say anything. "You'll have to be there to see."

"Aw come on man", Mike 'whined' and nudged his brother. "Give us just a little sneak peak."

"Okay", Wes said and smirked. "Think green."

"Huh?" "What?" "Qué?" "What?" "Green?" was the answers he got.

"Not gonna tell", Kurt said happily. "Now Noah kindly flip Chris back the right way up. His face is getting red."

"Sure dude", Puck said and flipped Chris again and the younger boy grinned. Puck pulled him into a one arm hug. "No one hurts my little bro."

"Speaking of hurt", Wes said and looked at Mike. "Where did the inspiration for that second song come from?"

"Guess", Santana told him.

"Okay let's see", Wes said and rubbed his temples. "I'm thinking tall, blonde, track suit, megaphone, evil, manipulative… Sue Sylvester?"

"You are impossible", Santana told him and slapped him on the arm. "Stop reading my mind!"

"I'm not… I just know you."

"Speaking of knowing", Schue said. "We better go out now, the results are about to be dealt out."

* * *

Wes, Chris and Kurt was holding their fingers crossed as they waited for the result. They could see how nervous their friends and family was on that stage.

"And now", the emcee said. "To announce our winner Lieutenant Governor Stevens' wife , Carla Turlington Stevens." She got polite applauds

"My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon", she said. "I'm bored. Let's just see who won huh?" She opened the envelope and the boys prayed. "The New Direction! You are going to Nationals in New York."

"Yes!" Kurt cheered and the audience applauded happily, the Warblers stood up clapping their hands and smiling but every sound ended when Sue Sylvester hit Mrs. Turlington Stevens.

* * *

The next day the Warblers headed for their own regionals and when they got their they found out they were the last ones out. They had seen the New Directions in the audience but didn't go out, this theater was _much_ smaller than the one in Ohio so they couldn't sit in the audience. Vocal Extreme performed rock songs and Coyote Hottie was a choir with girls dressed in _short_ skirts or shorts and tank tops singing about sexiness. Wes just shook his head when he watched them and went to find Kurt. He found him where Kurt was supposed to get onstage and Kurt was looking nervous, Wes was nervous himself but once again had his show face up to hide it. When Kurt saw him he said:

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?"

"Are you nervous", Wes teased.

"Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is gonna come out. Okay you can judge me."

"Of course I won't", Wes said smiling before taking his hand. "I'm nervous too."

"But it doesn't-"

"I only hide it better", Wes said. "Kurt I haven't sung solo since freshman year… I'm scared of letting everyone down. But seeing you this nervous… I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable."

Kurt blushed.

"But you are not going to die today because you and I are going to kill this thing", Wes said and rubbed Kurt's shoulders.

"Wes! Kurt!" Trent called and ran over. "Here!"

He pushed something at them.

"What's this", Wes asked.

"Stage clothes", Trent said. "I know we talked about painting your face green and giving Kurt a tiara or something", Kurt glared at him. "But this will have to be enough for now."

Wes looked at the long black coat and then shrugged, took off his blazer and put it on. Trent helped him make sure it was fitting perfectly and Wes closed the buttons so that his white shirt and tie didn't show. He looked like a detective in some crime show… well only younger and a bit cooler… like a rock star detective! Kurt got an all white jacket. He put it on, also a perfect fit and hid his tie in his pocket. He didn't have to hide his shirt.

"Seven second change", Wes told him and winked. "Okay guys" he turned to the others. "Let's do it!" Then he hurried off to the other side of the stage where he would take his entrance. Kurt and the others stayed put.

"And now from Westerville Ohio", the emcee said. "the Dalton Academy Warblers."

The Warblers walked out on the stage to the cheers of the audience. The New Directions frowned when a band stared to play and the Warblers vocalized with them.

"What's going on", Rachel whispered to Mike. "Why aren't they going a cappella?"

"Maybe something came up so they had to change", he answered. "I recognize this song though."

"I do too", Rachel said and then Wes came onstage. The New Directions stared at him because he was wearing a black trench coat and not Warbler uniform. Wes started to sing softly: (_Kurt, **Both, **_**Wes**)  
**I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you...**

Wes moved back a bit and Kurt glided onto stage, dressed in white. He looked at the audience and started to sing:

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you  
_  
Kurt looked at Wes while Wes looked away from him and he looked at the audience again.  
_  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  
_  
Wes looked at Kurt and Kurt looked away and Wes moved slowly towards them as he sang his part.  
**_  
_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...  
_  
_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
_  
_**_Because I knew you_

**_I have been changed for good_**

Wes put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt looked at him.  
**_  
_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the thing I've done you blame me for  
_  
_**_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

The audience got on their feet and Wes and Kurt looked at them as they sang and the Warblers harmonized behind them,  
**_  
_**_Like a comet pulled from orbit (_**Like a ship blown from its mooring **_)  
As it passes a sun(_**By a wind off the sea**_)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (_**Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood**_)  
Halfway through the wood_

_**Who can say if I've been**_  
_**Changed for the better?**_  
_**I do believe I have been**_  
_**Changed for the better**_

_And because I knew you...**  
**_**Because I knew you...__**

Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good

The music faded and the audience cheered, Mike was on his feet grinning so wide his face ached and Tina and Santana followed suit. Kurt and Wes bowed and then the Warblers performed their next song… during which Wes and Kurt ran behind the group and changed into their normal uniform, all in all it took seven seconds. Now you guys all know how that performance go so I won't write it down, the only thing you need to know is that the chemistry the audience felt, how all those boys were just a happy bunch of friends… was all for show. Because all though Blaine was all smiles and most of the Warblers acted as if nothing was wrong… Blaine didn't know that he was on a "hit" list and no one knew that _he_ was going to make one last go at getting rid of Wes.

* * *

**TBC **

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Guest (for chapter 14) - You are making me blush with all the praise you're giving me thank you :D**

**Paula - Is he still stupid?**


	16. Regionals part II

Part 16

The Warblers were headed for their greenroom when a guy from Vocal Extreme stepped out in front of them.

"Good to see you back in the saddle", he said grinning at Wes.

"Excuse me", Wes asked confused.

"Oh I saw you at nationals three years ago", the guy said. "I rooted for you and the… uh… what's the name of your group again?"

"The Warblers", David cut in. "And you're mistaken. The Warblers haven't gotten past regionals in years."

"Yeah", Thad filled in. "The Warblers haven't been to nationals since 1967."

"But I swear we were up against you about 3-4 years ago", the guy said looking confused.

"You must have us confused with someone else", Wes said and started to usher his guys past the other guy.

"No I'm sure it was you", the guy said. "I remember the school uniforms, I remember how the audience booed because you didn't make it to the second round when you were obviously best."

'_Damn it stop talking_', Wes thought and turned around and faced the guy.

"Look man", he said. "I've never been to nationals before."

"Oh… but are you sure because you look really familiar and you sounded like you did then… only better", the guy from Vocal Extreme said. "I could bet good money on it being you. I mean you were the crowd's favorite and when you didn't go on to the next round they booed and many didn't stay to watch the rest of the show."

"Look", Wes said and walked up to the guy. "You have us mixed up with someone else. The Dalton Academy Warblers has not performed at nationals since 1967 and I was nowhere near LA at the time for nationals when I was a freshman, I'm a senior now and in all my years in the Warblers we didn't get as far as nationals. Get it?"

With that Wes turned around and hurried into the Warblers' greenroom. Chris and Kurt hurried after him.

"You think they bought it", Chris whispered to Wes and then the door slammed shut. The trio turned and saw the Warblers glare at Wes and most of them had their arms crossed.

"No", Wes said. "I don't think they bought it." He looked at Thad and David. "What gave me away?"

"You said that nationals was in LA", Thad pointed out. "The guy never said anything about LA."

"And he said that the audience had you and the Warblers as their favorites", David continued. "And when you didn't go on to the next round they booed."

"That was nearly the exact same words Chris used to talk you into leading", Nick said. "Wes, what's going on? _Have_ you been at nationals before?"

"Oh boy", Wes said and dropped into a chair. "I curse the day Jeremy came up with that _stupid_ idea!"

"What stupid idea", David asked.

"Look", Wes said and got up again. "When you, Fred, Rock and Thad joined the Warblers we lost at sectionals and the council didn't want to make you feel as if it was your fault."

"You were on the council", Rock said and crossed his arms.

"Yes but it was Jeremy and Micha who came up with the idea and put it into action before I got a chance to object. Since we had been to nationals the year before but didn't make it past sectionals after you joined we wanted to spare you the guilty feelings… and it just… continued after that."

"So", Thad asked. "You really got to nationals… with you as lead."

Wes nodded and then sighed heavily.

"I've always felt that it was my fault we didn't made it to the second round", he said and looked away before closing his eyes.

"Why", Jeff asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing", Wes said. "Our numbers were the audience's favorite but we still didn't win. I got the blame from some of the guys. They said I didn't give it my all, I said I had and got blamed for my best not being good enough… they told me to give up the title as soloist… so I did. I became part of the council so my voice wouldn't be the reason we lost again."

"Wes it wasn't your fault", Chris said and took his brother's hand. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Your voice had never sounded better before that performance!"

"Tell that to my guilty feelings."

"I am trying to but they refuse to listen! You sang your heart out on that stage! You sang so Maria, dad and mom cried! For crying out loud after that last note the roof was about to fly off because of the cheer you got!"

"But still… I must have done something wrong because the judges didn't like the performance… they said so."

"Screw them! That was an amazing performance!"

"What happened", Kurt asked and looked at Wes.

"Yeah what was the song", Jeff asked eagerly. "Come on dude what happened?"

Wes sighed and dropped into a chair again. He found his bag and fired it up. The Warblers all crowded around him at once and he roamed through his videos file and found what he was looking for. He pressed play and turned the laptop so that everyone could see a bit, Chris reached over and cranked up the volume.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The stage was completely dark and the Warblers all stood prepared, with Wes in the middle and on his own. The others stood in groups of four or three. Wes started to snap his fingers and the basses went: (_**Wes, **Warblers, _All)_

Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug

**You put the boom-boom into my heart,** - _The lights came on when Wes started singing._**  
You send my soul sky-high when your lovin' starts.  
Jitterbug into my brain,  
Goes a-bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same.**

**But something's bugging me,**  
**Something ain't right;**  
**My best friend told me**  
**What you did last night.**

**Left me sleeping**  
**In my bed.**  
**I was dreaming**  
**But I should've been with you instead.**

**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**Take me dancing tonight…**  
**I wanna hit that high...**  
**Yeah, yeah.**

**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo.**  
**Wake me up before you go-go-ah,**  
**Take me dancing tonight…**  
**I wanna hit that high...**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Jitterbug × 2**

**Cuddle up baby,**  
**Move in tight.**  
**We'll go dancing tomorrow night.**

**It's cold out there**  
**But it's warm in bed.**  
**They can dance,**  
**We'll stay home instead.**

**Jitterbug**

**Wake me up before you go-go**  
**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo**  
**Wake me up before you go-go,**  
**I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high**  
**Wake me up before you go-go**  
**'Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo**  
**Wake me up before you go-go-ah**  
**Take me dancing tonight…**

_The Warblers had performed a dance routine that looked very much like the original one from the video except for two guys actually dancing jitterbug, and Wes was one of them. All the boys also had that kind of color on them that made their blazers and parts of their faces glow in the dark. They had lowered the lights before the last chorus. The audience cheered loudly and the Warblers bowed, before they filed in behind Wes and stood in two rows. Wes stepped forward and the Warblers were doing backup. Wes who'd been grinning during the other performance now looked a bit sadder, his smile was gone but his eyes still shone with emotion. And that emotion… could be heard even better as he started to sing:_

**You want all my love and my devotion  
You want my love and soul, right on the line  
I have no doubt that I could love you, forever  
The only trouble is, you really don't have the time**

**You've got one night only, one night only**  
**That's all you have to spare**  
**One night only**  
**Let's not pretend to care**  
**One night only, one night only**  
**Come on, big baby, come on**  
**One night only**  
**We only have 'til dawn**

**In the morning this feeling will be gone**  
**It has no chance going on**  
**Something so right has got no chance to live**  
**So let's forget about chances, it's one night I will give**

**One night only, one night only**  
**You'll be the only one**  
**One night only**  
**Then you have to run**

**One night only, one night only**  
**There's nothing more to say**  
**One night only**  
**Words get in the way**

**One night only**  
**One night only**  
**One night only...**

_As Wes had sung the last note a tear slipped from his eyes and when he finished the audience cheered louder than ever before, it sounded as if the force could lift the roof! Wes smiled at the audience and gestured for the Warblers and they all took a bow while the audience cheered and cheered._

_End flashback__  
_

* * *

Wes shut the laptop with a small bang and the boys stared at him.

"_That_ happened", he said.

"Dude that was awesome", Jeff cheered getting up. "I've… I mean… you… how did you _do_ that?"

"Do what", Wes asked.

"All those emotions man", Rock said and turned Wes around by the shoulders to face him. "Dude when you sang I felt your pain. What was that all about?"

"I was… telling Ricky how I felt… he'd been playing with my feelings for a while and I was getting tired of it. I told him would get one night to sort things out or else I'd be gone."

"Dude I've never seen anyone sing like that", Jeff said and threw his arms around Wes from behind, making the older boy gag as his air pipes were blocked. "You're amazing!"

"Uh Jeff I think you're going to choke him to death", David pointed out.

"Sorry!" Jeff exclaimed and let go, Wes coughed a few times.

"It's okay", he croaked out.

"And you didn't win because of _that_", Kurt asked, still referring to the video. "What was the judges thinking?!"

"Well", Wes said. "It could be the fact that two boys danced jitterbug together… or that tear I let slip or that they somehow knew we had a few gay guys in the choir, bribes… anything."

"But you were great!" Thad objected. "Wow… I understand why you felt self-conscious about performing lead."

"You do", Blaine asked confused. "I don't."

"Blaine", Thad said and turned to him. "Just imagine this okay? I'll make it _easy_ for you."

"Okay", Blaine said hesitant.

"You perform on stage."

"Yeah…"

"The crowd _loves_ you."

"I get it."

"They don't really like anyone else."

"Yeah…"

"It's a competition."

"Uh huh."

"You were fantastic."

"Thanks."

"Blaine I said 'imagine'."

"Oh… right." The Warblers sniggered at that. Because Blaine didn't get the jibe Thad sent him.

"You were 'fantastic'", Thad said and added air quotes.

"I get it Thad", Blaine grumbled.

"And you lose."

"That's strange."

"That's what we have been discussing here you idiot!" Thad looked frustrated. "If you were best and then didn't win… wouldn't that make you feel like a bad performer?"

"Well… yeah but I don't see-"

"Forget it Blaine", Wes said gently. "Let's drop the subject. Speaking of which… let go of me Rock. Now we got to nationals back then and I'm sorry I lied to you all." He turned to look at all Warblers. "I should have objected to the lie when it turned up the first time."

"Hey man it's fine", David said and smiled. "We totally understand why you did it… and if you got there ones you can get there again right?"

Wes smiled.

"Right speaking of which… the result should be coming… about now." After Wes said those words the lights started to flicker in the green room, telling them it was time to get the result.

"How did you _do_ that", Nick asked in awe.

"I have _no_ idea", Wes said and took Kurt's hand in his and the Warblers hurried to the stage.

* * *

"And now to give us the result, the head of the jury Mr. Rufus Carlson", the emcee said and Wes paled.

"What is it", Kurt whispered to him.

"He was head judge back at nationals", Wes whispered and Kurt hurriedly took his hand, knowing Wes was terrified right now.

"Thank you", Carlson said when he got applauds. "Thank you. We have a splendid time today with three fantastic groups, some a bit more fantastic than other." He looked at Wes and the Warblers.

"Why is he looking at us", Jeff whispered but he got no answer.

"So let's see who got second place then", Carlson asked and opened the envelope. "Vocal Extreme!"

Wes relaxed a bit, Vocal Extreme had been the better of the other two choirs.

"And now for the winners", Carlson said. "I will give you a motivation first. It was the clearly best act tonight and the singers were fantastic and I hope that they will forgive me for past sins."

"Past sins", Chris asked and looked at his brother.

"So congratulations… Dalton Academy Warblers you're going to New York!"

The boys started cheering happily or jumping up and down, but Wes only smiled and closed his eyes. He felt the guys shaking him by the shoulders in happiness. He opened his eyes and saw the judge coming towards him with the trophy. He held his hand out to Wes and Wes shook it.

"You were the best back then", the man said. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Wes didn't say anything, he just let go of the man's hand, took the offered trophy and turned to his friends. They cheered and happiness was all around.

* * *

"I knew you could do it!" Mike cheered and threw his arms around his brother with such force that the trio toppled over. The Warblers laughed while the New Directions looked a bit shocked.

"Okay Mike", Wes said and tried to push the younger boy off of him. "Get off."

"No", Mike teased and both he and Chris put their arms around Wes, keeping him from getting up. Wes rolled his eyes.

"I mean it", Wes warned with a tone that left no room for arguing and his brothers hurried off of him, before helping him up. They also helped brush off of his clothes.

"I have a bone to pick with you Michael Ling Montchang", Wes said and turned to his brother and Mike grinned sheepishly.

"It was Kurt's idea!" Mike objected. "He asked if I had any videos of you singing and I sent him some!" Then he gaped. "Oh is _that_ he got you to sing a duet?"

"Yes", Wes grumbled. "For the first and last time."

"We'll see about that", David whispered to Thad who nodded happily.

"You were all fantastic", Schue said and smiled. "We'll see you at nationals then?"

"Oh yeah", Jeff said. "Prepared to get crushed!"

"Ha!" Puck said. "Never!"

"Oh please if you're as good as you are in football it will be piece of cake", Nick teased.

"Hey we won the championship!" Finn objected.

"True but did you beat us", Wes asked and smirked. He got no answer. "Didn't think so."

"Oh shut up", Mike told him and everyone laughed before going their separate ways.

* * *

When they got back to Dalton Kurt and Wes noticed Niff bugger Thad about something. The two boys were walking on either side of him, nudging him, pulling on his clothes and a bit on his hair. Thad tried to wave them off but it didn't seem to work. Wes and Kurt shared a look and both shrugged, then they heard a squawk and their heads snapped around. Jeff was holding his arms around Thad's waist while Thad's face head faced the ground.

"Tell me or I'll drop you!" Jeff cheered happily. Thad was trying nearly desperately to get a grip on Jeff's clothes.

"No!" Thad called clawing in the air in his attempt to get a hold of Jeff. Wes' brow furrowed because he saw the raising panic in Thad.

"Tell us or I'll drop you in the pond", Jeff teased and started to walk towards the pond slowly. Wes and Kurt noticed Thad's face loose all color.

"No!" Thad screamed and fought even harder and Jeff looked confused.

"Jeff!" Wes barked and walked over to him, Thad and Nick that was helping Jeff getting a hold of Thad so that Jeff wouldn't drop him. "Put him down. Gently." Jeff nodded and slowly lowered Thad so that his feet hit the ground first. When Thad stood upright he put a hand to his forehead and stumbled a bit. Kurt grabbed his arm and helped him sit down on a bench.

"Thad easy", Kurt said gently. "It was just Jeff teasing you. Your mother is nowhere near us."

Jeff's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm sorry Thaddy!" he shouted and threw his arms around Thad and pulled him into a tight hug. "I didn't mean to!"

Wes and Kurt smiled as Thad hugged Jeff back, telling him it was okay. The Warblers all gathered around and talked about this and that.

"Wes", a voice called behind them and they turned and saw the school secretary walk towards them.

"Yeah", Wes asked her smiling.

"Carmichael wants to see you in his office", she said. "It is urgent."

"Right…" Wes said and nodded. "I'll see you guys later." He kissed Kurt gently before walking off, wondering one thing… why wasn't Blaine there?

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir", Wes said as he entered the office and if he had been worried before it got worse when he saw his dad and Michael sitting in the room.

"Yes Wesley I did", Carmichael said and motioned for the seat between the two men. "Close the door and sit down."

"Yes sir", Wes said and did as he was told. He looked at his dads. "What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"We are wondering that too", Michael said and looked at Carmichael.

"Well Mr. Chang", Carmichael said.

"Say Michael."

"Michael it seems like we have bad situation on our hands."

"What kind of situation Arthur", Wes' dad asked.

"It appears James that Wes here has broken one of the most important rules at Dalton", Carmichael said.

"What", Wes asked confused.

"Wes", Carmichael said and looked at him. "Blaine Anderson told me you kicked him and tried to beat him up a few days ago."

"What?!" Wes asked in shock. "I… I… what? What?!"

"Calm down Wes", James said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur this is absurd! Wes would never hurt another student!"

"Well it isn't the first time", Carmichael said with a sigh. "Blaine also told us he witnessed you punching Joseph McElroy in the face Wes."

"I… I…" Wes stuttered out in shock. Blaine went to the principal and told him _this_? How could he?! Wes thought they were friends, even though Blaine had kissed Kurt he'd wished they could work around it and become friends again. Wes had always been there for Blaine! Was this how the selfish jerk was paying him back, by forcing himself onto Wes' boyfriend and… there was it!

"He forced himself onto my boyfriend and I got mad", Wes said calmly.

"Joseph?" Carmichael asked confused.

"No, Blaine", Wes said. "I came into the common room where I knew Kurt was decorating Pavarotti's casket."

"Who", Michael asked.

"Later dad", Wes said. "When I got inside I saw Blaine kissing my boyfriend so I pushed him off of Kurt."

"What happened next", Carmichael asked calmly.

"Blaine came at Kurt again and I lost my temper", Wes said. "I really regret that. But the betrayal and anger I felt when one of my best friends forced himself onto my boyfriend was too much so I kicked him on the upper arm."

"Then what happened Wes", his dad asked sternly.

"Blaine started going on about how Kurt was just to break up with me and that Kurt had kissed him willingly. I jumped at him but was held back by Fred, Rock and Jeff."

"In the Warblers", Carmichael asked and Wes nodded. "Then what happened?"

"The boys told me to call them, while Blaine tried to provoke me and Kurt was crying. I calmed down and became reasonable. We solved the argument by not letting Blaine sing with Kurt at regionals."

"Blaine told me he and Kurt were making out willingly Wes", Carmichael said.

"It wasn't willingly!" Wes objected angrily. "Kurt didn't want Blaine anywhere near him!"

"Calm down", his stepdad said putting a hand on Wes' arm. "This is clearly an easy thing to solve. Principal Carmichael, there is clearly a reason to why Wes lashed out and I know it was wrong but you do stupid things when full of rage and betrayal."

"I understand that", Carmichael said. "But rules are rules and for the moment Blaine is terrified of you Wesley."

"I understand", Wes said.

"So until this whole mess is cleared up, I'm sad to say, you're suspended from Dalton."

"What?!" Wes and his dads yelled.

"I'm sorry but it is for the best", Carmichael said. "I will have a talk with Kurt and the other Warblers, but for now you are suspended and you are to leave campus immediately. If it turns out that Blaine's accusations are justified you will be expelled Wesley."

Wes couldn't believe this, he could get expelled, would be if Joseph told the truth about him hitting him. Mr. McElroy would surely wish for that to happen as would the Andersons. Wes squeezed his eyes shut to keep his tears at bay and then he got up and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Michael and James hurriedly got up and followed him.

"Don't worry kiddo we'll solve this", James said and put his arm around Wes' shoulders. "There's no way I will let them expel you."

"Same here", Michael said. "Now let's go home."

"Bye Wes", Blaine called from a doorway nearby and Wes froze. "I'll take care of Kurt while you're gone."

James' grip on Wes hardened so that the boy wouldn't turn around and fly at Blaine, making his expulsion a surety.

"Let's go", Michael said and they left. Slamming the doors shut behind them. Blaine smirked satisfied. With Wes expelled he would be able to take Kurt back, nothing could stop him now.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for shortness ;)**

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Guest (for chapter 15) - I take it you hate him so much right now ;)**


	17. A Night of Neglect I

Part 17

Kurt and the Warblers were all sitting in the common room waiting for Wes to come back from the principal's office. They sat there talking about their day and some of them were trying to find performances from the nationals Wes had taken part of, to see what kind of guys Wes had been better than. Kurt smiled when he felt an arm around his shoulders and turned to his left with a smile, only to see that it was Blaine and not Wes so his smile dropped.

"What are you doing", Kurt asked annoyed and pushed Blaine's arm away.

"What", Blaine asked and smiled. "I figured now that Wes is gone there would be chance for us."

"Yeah like that… wait wait what?! What do you mean with 'now that Wes is gone'?!"

"Oh you guys haven't heard", Blaine asked and felt everyone look at him.

"Heard what", Thad asked darkly.

"Wes is expelled."

"WHAT?!" Chris yelled flying up. "You're lying!"

"I'm not. Call him."

Chris left the room in a hurry, taking his phone with him and with Luke and John hot on his heels.

"Blaine this isn't funny", David said sternly.

"I'm not kidding", Blaine said. "Wes really was expelled."

"Blaine what the fuck did you do", Thad snarled and they all stared at him but before Blaine could say anything Chris stormed in through the room and Rock thanked God for his good reflexes because he flew forward and grabbed the younger boy by the middle before he could jump Blaine. Chris yelled things at Blaine in Cantonese that was none to pretty and not for children's ears.

"Anyone understanding him", James asked.

"By his body language I think he's really angry at Blaine", Joseph said and then there was a knock on the door. Principal Carmichael was standing there.

"Boys", he said. Chris calmed down at once.

"Sir it has to be a mistake", he said looking at Carmichael. "Wes didn't mean to hurt Blaine and he didn't hit Joseph!"

"Yes he did", Blaine objected. "We all saw it!"

"When", Joseph said catching on to Chris' thinking. "I can't remember him hitting me."

"He hit you in the face! How could you forget that?!"

"He didn't", Joseph said. "Right guys." The Warblers all agreed with him.

"Well", Carmichael said. "Boys I will have to talk to Kurt and Joseph in private first. Would you mind waiting outside?"

"Of course not", David said.

"Come on guys", Thad said and when he walked passed Chris he took his hand and dragged him out. "Let's go Chris." The door shut behind the other Warblers and Joseph and Kurt were left with Carmichael.

* * *

"Sir this has to be a mistake", Joseph said to Carmichael a bit later. Carmichael had informed them of Blaine's accusations. They decided to talk about the Kurt/Blaine/Wes situation first. "Wes didn't kick him!"

"He said he did", Carmichael said calmly. "Now Kurt, I want to hear your part of the story."

"Okay", Kurt said and bit his lip. "But it is a long story sir."

"Just give me the most important parts son", Carmichael said kindly.

"Okay… well one could say that this whole thing actually started when I was still at McKinley."

"Oh?"

"I was sent here to spy on the Warblers and met Blaine and fell for him. It also turned out Wes is the brother of one of my friends. Blaine and I kept contact after the day I came here spying and a few days after that I was about to get attacked at my old school, but Wes and his brothers saved me. I spent the rest of the day with them.

After that I hung out with Blaine all the time because I was so in love with him, I just didn't know that Wes had fallen for me. But Blaine and I became good friends and Wes and I too. When I transferred it was Wes who made it happen and we became roomies. My feelings for Blaine got stronger but also my feelings for Wes, but I was blind to that fact."

"I see."

"At Valentine's day I told Blaine that I liked him but he told me he didn't feel the same and just wanted to be friends, he had met a boy he was in love with. Wes comforted me and well… We just…"

"I understand", Carmichael said with a smile. "You found your way home so to speak?"

"Exactly! My female friends had told me that I was actually in love with Wes but I didn't believe them. Wes and I got together and I've never been happier." Kurt smiled. "But then Blaine broke up with his boyfriend and when he found out Wes and I was dating he got jealous… suddenly he wanted me. He started spending a lot of time with me again, sitting close and so on but I didn't understand why.

I couldn't imagine that he was trying to break me and Wes up. Soon regionals came around and Blaine tricked us all into getting him to sing a duet with me. He approached me and I thought it was just to tell me what song we should sing. But he took my hand and refused to let go. He told me he loved me and kissed me… I… I pushed him back and moved away from him but he came at me again… he kissed me a second time and Wes walked in on that scene. I… I think Wes knew that Blaine still had feelings for me but I can't be sure…"

"I understand", Carmichael said. "What happened then Kurt?"

"Wes pulled him off of me and when Blaine tried to come closer Wes kicked him in the upper arm. Blaine only fixed his uniform and told Wes that I was just about to break up with him. Wes told Blaine he was lying and Blaine said that it wasn't a lie because I had kissed him just now. Wes… he got mad and jumped at Blaine but Fred, Rock and Jeff grabbed hold of him and stopped him. Blaine continued to provoke him…"

"I see… and how did you boys solve the problem?"

"It was Wes who solved it sir", Joseph hurriedly said. "Instead of beating Blaine up he decided to stop him from singing a duet with Kurt. He put in his veto for the first time. He said he really should go to you and get Blaine expelled for sexual harassment, but he knew we needed him at regionals… so he just stopped him from singing the duet."

"Wes has a big heart sir", Kurt said. "I think he… I think he was hoping that Blaine would see sense… not try to get him expelled."

"Please sir", Joseph said. "Wes is the best thing to ever happen to this school. You know it, we know it… everyone knows it! You can't expel him for protecting Kurt!"

"And what about you Joseph", Carmichael asked. "Will you be safe with Wes here?"

"What kind of stupid question is _that_?" Joseph asked. "I'd be worse off with him gone! Why would I be in danger with him here?!"

"Blaine said he hit you."

"Blaine lies!" Joseph said. "True Wes, Chris and I had a fall out around Valentine's but that was because I had sex with Chris' girlfriend. Wes got angry at me… but we talked it through."

"Blaine said that he hit you in front of everyone else", Carmichael said and looked sternly at Joseph. "Is that true?"

"No!" Joseph yelled. "Wes didn't hit me in the face!"

"I never said anything about the face Joseph."

"Blaine did! Before you sent them all out! He yelled that Wes hit me in the face. Wes didn't!"

Carmichael looked at the blonde boy sternly.

"Joseph look me in the eyes and tell me the truth", he said. "Did Wes hit you?"

Joseph locked eyes with Carmichael.

"No", he said without reverting his gaze and after a bit Carmichael nodded and got up. He walked to the door.

"The only one actually doing something bad here is Blaine", Joseph said. "Wes only saved Kurt from his sexual harassments… and… and… if you expel or suspend Wes I will call my dad and sue the school for allowing a harasser running around… and I tell everyone about it so that parents can hear!"

Carmichael smiled and walked out of the room. Kurt and Joseph looked at each other and then the rest of the Warblers entered, questioning them.

* * *

"Come on bro", Mike said sitting beside Wes on the older boy's bed. "They won't expel you. The Warblers won't let them."

"I _don't_ want them to lie to Carmichael just to keep me at Dalton", Wes said looking at the wall. "I don't deserve that… I broke the no bullying rule."

"No you didn't", Mike said. "You defended the ones you love! That's a big difference!" He got no answer.

"Look", Mike said and lied down beside Wes. "Mom, dad, Maria and Michael are downstairs talking about what to do now. If you get expelled, which I think is highly unlikely, they might transfer you to McKinley and you can still go to nationals."

"You think I'm upset about _that_", Wes growled, looking at his younger brother over his shoulder and Mike chuckled.

"Of course not Wes, I just want you to talk to me." Wes lowered his head and glared at the wall again. "I know what really bugs you. Want me to enlighten you?" He got no answer. "You're hurt by Blaine trying to break you and Kurt up and using dirty tricks to get his will through. Blaine has been one of your best friends since he transferred last year. You care a lot about him and you've always been there to support him and now he betrayed you… he just threw your relationship in the trash."

Mike tried to look at his brother's face but Wes kept turning his face away. Mike put his arms around his brother and pulled him into a hug. Mike was angry at Blaine, not for the whole trying-to-get-Wes-expelled-thing… well he was angry about that but what really made him furious was that Blaine didn't care about Wes' feelings for Kurt, Kurt's feelings for Wes, Kurt's wishes, what Wes had actually done for Blaine over the years, how much Wes cared about him and how much Dalton, the Warblers and every student there meant to Wes.

Blaine took all Wes' trust and friendship and just threw it away because he wanted something Wes had. Wes was the best person Mike knew and he didn't just think that because Wes was his brother he really was the best… and when someone hurt him Mike got protective because… well because Wes didn't get his feelings hurt very often. He didn't get hurt physically that often either that's why Mike and Chris got so protective over him when it did happen. Mike rested his head on Wes'.

"He doesn't deserve you as a friend", Mike mumbled. "You're much better off without him, you still have all the others."

"For how long", Wes asked. "They know I lied about nationals… maybe they stop trust me."

"Man you are crazy."

"What", Wes asked and looked up at his brother.

"They love you too much to be angry for any long amount of time. They will not take Blaine's side. If you hadn't noticed it Wes so are you the person they care the most about in that place. They all look up to you because you are truly an amazing guy and the best big brother in the world."

"Thanks Mike… it just doesn't feel like that right now."

"Wef! Mite!" a happy voice cheered from the door and the two boys lifted their heads and saw Elijah come towards the bed happily.

"Hi there sport", Mike said and watched his brother climb onto the bed and crawl up to them. Elijah was grinning but when he saw that Wes had tears on his cheek he stopped smiling and put his tiny hand on Wes' cheek.

"Wef", he asked and Wes smiled.

"I'm okay baby", he said and sat up and pulled Elijah into a hug. Elijah sat on his lap and hugged him back.

"Mite!" he said happily and then reached out and pulled on Mike's arm.

"Okay", Mike laughed and joined into the hug.

"What have you done today baby", Wes asked Elijah.

"I play a liffle maybe", Elijah said looking up at them. "Mama play wif me. Play a liffle maybe?"

"Okay we can play", Wes said and Mike moved off the bed so that Wes could get up. "What do you want to play?"

"Caff me a liffle maybe", Elijah asked and Mike and Wes smiled.

"Wes or I", Mike asked.

"Bof a liffle maybe", Elijah said.

"Okay but you better run fast then", Wes said and put Elijah down and the boy was out of the door like a shot. Mike and Wes ran after him and Elijah laughed happily.

* * *

The grownups saw the three boys storm through the corridor towards the garden. Mike and Wes ran slowly of course so that Elijah could be chased.

"Do you think they will expel him", Maria asked and looked at her husband.

"No", James said. "I know Arthur, when he's heard what the other boys have to say he will call and tell us that he won't expel him and most likely not even suspend him."

"But he kicked a boy", Lola, Mrs. Chang said.

"True", Michael said. "But to defend his boyfriend from sexual harassment."

"You think the boys will take his side or Blaine's", Maria asked worriedly. "If they agree with Blaine that will crush him. Wes cares so much about all of them and for them to turn on him… it would break him beyond repair."

"It would be worse than when we had him be straight for six months", James sighed. He still felt very guilty about that and angry with himself and the other grownups.

He was glad that he had Michael, Maria and Lola to help him with the boys. He had loved Lola but when he met Maria… it was as if in every piece just fit together and that this was actually the woman he was meant to spend his life with. Lola had met Michael and had felt the same. James and Lola broke up without hard feelings and their lawyers were amazed things went so smoothly.

The only argument they had had was about who would get the custody of the boys. They didn't want to split them up, especially not since the younger two still showed resentment towards the grownups. In the end it was Michael who came up with the best solution. Wes would stay with James since he was the oldest and Chris would stay too because as it was back then Michael and Lola hadn't been able to afford the things Chris needed for his rehabilitation and for his wheelchair.

But the boys went back and forth between the houses so much they practically still lived together. Maria came up with the spending-all-weekends-together-solution. James thought it weird but he could actually count Michael as one of his best friends and he was happy about that and he was happy that his boys could turn to Michael if he himself wasn't available… and that the boys could turn to any of the grownups for help.

His happiest memory was when Chris walked up to them and without any reason just hugged every grownup in turn and said that he loved them. James wouldn't even deny that he cried when that happened. After Chris started to heal fully Mike followed close behind and Wes too. The oldest boy hadn't resented them as much… only that they went out of town so much and all four were trying to change that still.

Another of his happiest memories was seeing the BIG smile on Wes' face when they told him that they wanted him to be gay again, the smile and the relief that washed over him. When it came to Mike… well it must have been seeing him dance for the first time. They were used to seeing Wes perform but none of them knew Mike had so much talent as well. That made him really excited to see what Chris could do… if the younger boy would want to show them.

"Mom, dad!" Chris' voice came from the hallway as the grownups hair the front door slam open.

"In here baby", Maria called and once again James felt happy that Lola didn't give her a death glare for that. They heard running feet… many pair of running feet and saw Chris appear in the doorway.

"Oh hi mom, hi dad", he said when he saw Lola and Michael.

"Hi honey", Lola said and smiled, Michael only nodded.

"Where's Wes", Chris asked and James noticed that the rest of the Warblers seemed to be behind him in the hallway.

"Out in the garden", James answered. "Follow the squeals."

"Squeals", he heard someone asked and Chris grinned. Before running over and giving each of his parent a hug… before running out in the hallway again.

* * *

"Help, help!" Mike was squealing as Elijah and Wes tickled him. "Help! Mom, dad, mom, dad somebody!"

"No one can hear you", Wes said smirking and Elijah laughed. "Eli go for his sides!"

"No!"

"Okay", Elijah said happily and started to tickle Mike's sides. Mike squealed again, laughing like crazy.

"WES!" they heard someone shout and Wes got tackled off of Mike and rolled over the grass… with his attacker. Mike sat up in confusion as did Elijah. Wes and his attacker stopped rolling and Mike could see that it was Chris, who was now hugging Wes tight, like a teddy bear.

"Ow", Wes groaned and got up on his elbows. "Chris?"

"It's all fixed Wes", Chris said happily. "You won't be expelled!"

"What?!" Wes sat up fully and stared at Chris who was grinning. Mike looked towards the door and saw the other Warblers slowly walk out on the grass. He got up, taking Elijah with him, holding him close.

"You won't be expelled!" Chris cheered and pulled Wes up so that he could threw his arms around him and hug him close. "Carmichael said you won't even be suspended!"

"What?!" Wes stared at his brother and Kurt hurried over.

"Carmichael said that you won't be suspended or expelled for fighting", he said and smiled. "You were only protecting me from Blaine and Joseph told him you didn't hit him."

"What?" Wes asked confused and looked up. Joseph walked over slowly.

"I told him you didn't hit me", he said. "We all said so."

The boys all nodded.

"Why", Wes asked.

"Because you are always there for us", Thad said and blushed a bit. "You always help us out of trouble and other situations."

"We wanted to pay you back", Jeff agreed. "So we told Carmichael you didn't hit Joe and he believed us."

"You lied for my sake", Wes asked confused.

"Nope", Joseph said grinning.

"What?"

"You didn't hit me", Joseph said smiling. "But you punched me. He didn't ask about that."

Wes blinked and then laughed and pulled Joseph into a hug.

"Group-hug on Wes!" Jeff shouted and everyone joined in, Chris and Kurt dragged Mike and Elijah over to join the hug.

"What about Blaine", Wes asked from the middle of it.

"Kicked out of the Warblers and warned to stay away from Kurt and you", Thad said. "He'll be expelled if he tries something like this again."

"We're rid of him", Kurt asked. "How do you know this Thad?"

Thad smiled and showed them his phone. One of the boys in their dorm had texted him telling him about what had happened after they left.

"Thank God for that", Mike said.

"I feel sorry for David", Thad piped up pocketing his phone.

"Me", David asked. "Why?"

"Because you still have to share a room with him."

"Awwww", David wined and they all laughed, he soon joined in.

"Congratulations I guess", Mike told his older brother.

"Thanks", Wes said and hoisted Elijah onto his hip. "Thanks for your help as well Mike." They hugged. "Oh and congratulations, we saw you on TV last night."

Mike blushed and the Warblers all grinned at him.

"We'll watch the finals as well", Nick said hugging him. "After all you're our honorary Warbler along with Eli."

"And mini-Chang", Chris said happily and the Warblers looked at him oddly. Kurt started to laugh and Wes, Mike and Chris looked at each other.

"You did tell them mom is pregnant right", Mike asked Chris and Chris shook his head.

"I thought Wes did that", he said.

"And I thought you did", Wes said.

"Wesley Yao Montchang", Trent scolded him. "And Christopher Meilin Montgomery you two are _hopeless_!"

Everyone laughed again.

* * *

A few days later the Warblers had all been taken part of Pavarotti's funeral and where now sitting in one of the school's common room finishing their homework. That is… they were until Wes phone started to vibrate so that everyone by the table jumped sky high. The others laughed and Wes reached for the phone.

"Hey Mike", he said. "What's up?" They saw Wes' face lose the smile and he started to frown. "Wait, wait start from the beginning so I know why I should come down there and hit your friends, even Sanna."

Kurt looked at him in confusion and Wes smiled and put on speaker phone and Chris moved over to their table to listen too.

* * *

Earlier

"All right", Schue said after finishing an equation on the whiteboard. "We need 5,000 dollars to pay for our trip to nationals in New York."

"What happened to the money that we got from the Cheerios", Quinn asked confused.

"I guess Sue was hiding it in offshore accounts in the Cayman Islands and we're having trouble accessing some of it." Everyone looked at him. "Any of it." He turned to the piano and grabbed something. "This is saltwater taffy."

"I love saltwater", Brittany said.

"When I was a student here we paid for our entire trip to nationals selling this-" Schue continued. "-classroom to classroom, door to door." He threw out some of them to the group. "We pushed this stuff like crack. And so will we."

He turned his back to the students and looked at the whiteboard again.

"So", he said. "to make 5,000 dollars at 25 cents apiece we need to sell 20,000 pieces of taffy."

"Wait", Santana cut in. "Do you honestly think that _we _can sell 20,000 anythings? I mean we won regionals for the first time since dinosaurs roamed the planet and I still got a freakin' cheery ICEE facial."

"Yeah Santana's right", Quinn agreed, laughing a bit. "Nobody cares about us."

'_Okay that's IT_', Mike thought.

"I can't listen to this", he then said angrilly, got up, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Mike are you okay", Schue asked a bit shocked.

'_Yeah I'm just fine that's why I'm about to stalk out_', Mike thought and turned to his teacher.

"No", he spat in annoyance before he turned around to the rest of the group. "You guys complain all the time about being mistreated but you have no idea what it's like to work your butt off for something and have everyone, even your friends, _ignore_ you."

"I'm so trying to remember his name right now", he heard Lauren whisper to Puck.

'_That's my point exactly_', Mike thought bitterly. '_At this school no one knows my name…_'

"Artie, Tina, Brittany and I are on the Brainiacs", he then continued as his team mates joined him on the floor.

"Isn't that the Academic Decathlon team", Rachel asked confused.

"We have one of those", Finn asked with his mouth full of something, probably taffy.

"Yes we _do_", Artie said crossing his arms. "And the four of us went on the _Smarty Pants Show _and beat Carmel High to go to the Academic Decathlon finals in Detroit next week."

'_As if they really care_', Mike thought bitterly.

Schue smiled proudly at them though.

'_Oh so now you can be proud of what we do, we don't have to scream to get noticed_', Mike thought.

"Wait you guys were on TV", Sam asked, nearly chuckling it out.

'_I told him and he didn't even remember it_', Mike thought feeling hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Sam went on.

"We did", Mike, Tina and Artie said.

'_Not that anyone here remembered or care enough about us to even watch it_', Mike thought.

"Wait", Schue interrupted chuckling a bit. "I-I get the three of you being on the team." He gestured to Tike and Artie.

"Is it because two of them are Asian and Artie wears glasses", Puck asked.

'_Puck sometimes you're just as a big idiot as Finn_', Mike thought glaring slightly at his friend.

"No", Schue said. "But Brittany."

'_Nice Mr. Schue, tell everyone that Brittany is stupid_', Mike thought.

'_Did he just call Brittany too stupid_', Tina thought.

'_Yo that's not cool calling my girl stupid… in a vague way but still, she is smart in areas she likes_', Artie thought.

"Liz Schneider was our fourth", Mike explained. "But she got rubella."

"Her parents are hippies who don't believe in vaccination", Tina explained.

"Brittany was the only person we could find on short notice", Artie explained. "We bribed her with _Dots." _Artie and Tina took turns in telling the others what had happened at the show. Mike on the other hand kept glaring slightly at his friends… and thinking of other stuff.

'_It's not fair…_' he thought. '_We four watch everything our friends does and know everything they do as well. We're always there for them. Why can't they be there for us? At Dalton all the Warblers saw us on TV… I bet they'd never let their friends down like this… maybe I should transfer._'

"Why don't you just have your parents pay for you", Rachel's annoying voice cut through his musings.

"Because we shouldn't have to", Tina said sounding a bit hurt. "We're a school club. The school should pay for it. It's a matter of pride."

"You guys are absolutely right", Schue said. "How much do you need to make the trip?"

"With gas and motels, if we only ate Funyuns, uh 250 dollars."

"Which means", Schue said and walked up to the board. "We just need to sell more taffy." Everyone that was sitting in the chairs groaned.

"What", Mike asked them.

"As if we can sell anything", Santana said.

"Yeah we could all just pay like what you guys need and then focus on nationals", Finn said.

"That's a great idea", Quinn said. "We don't have to make fools of ourselves trying to sell this."

"Oh so it's a problem for you even thinking of helping us", Tina asked in annoyance.

"Girl it's not a problem", Mercedes said. "I just don't see the importance of it."

"Maybe it's not important to you but it's important to us", Mike yelled and everyone stared at him. "When we were up for the championship game in football that became more important than regionals. When the Cheerios competed at nationals it was far more important than Glee Club and everyone gave support. Whenever you guys compete in anything or perform anything we are always there to support you."

"Dude you played in that game", Puck pointed out.

"That's not the point", Mike yelled. "The point is that you guys are egoistical jerks."

"Mike", Schue began but Mike didn't stop.

"Whenever you have some big show or competition going on we", he motioned for his team. "are always there to support you, even if it isn't important to us. I don't give shit about wrestling but I still went to support Lauren. I don't care for cheerleading competitions but I've been at every single one of them because it was important to my friends. Even when I've been sick or too injured to play football I've been there to support my friends… wait that's not even the right word."

"Mike", Tina said and moved to put a hand on his arm but he moved away.

"Friends are always there for you", Mike spat. "But some of you care more about yourselves or your reputations to see that. Kurt is the perfect example. We could have stopped all that but we refused to see it. Tina and Brittany got slushied this morning but it isn't as bad as Santana being slushied."

"Now wait a minute" Santana began but Mike cut her off.

"Matt is another example you were _there_ Finn but ignored it!"

"I-" Finn began.

"I don't count any of you as my friends anymore."

"Mike", Schue tried to cut in but Mike refused to listen.

"Screw this", he said and walked to the door. "You don't want to help _fine_."

"Mike wait", Tina called after him.

"Maybe I should transfer", Mike spat and walked out of the room. "At least I know I have friends at Dalton."

* * *

"I see", Wes said holding a hand up so that the boys would keep quiet. "What happened after that?"

"Puck, Finn and Sam tried to 'talk some sense into me'", Mike spat.

"Let me guess… they told you to get your shit together and stop acting like such a dick?"

Silence on the other end.

"Can you read those idiots' minds from all the way at Dalton", Mike asked.

"No I just how Puck functions and Finn and Sam sound a bit like him", Wes said. "But Mike are you really sure about the transferring part?"

"Not that it wouldn't be awesome", Chris cut in.

"You have me on speaker", Mike asked shocked.

"What I don't want to tell the story four or five times", Wes defended himself. "If you only told me I'd have to tell Kurt and Chris, they would tell someone else and might say the wrong things so I would have to tell the tale again and then it would spread around with the Warblers and I'd tell it over and over again. I rather make it easy and have you telling it once and once only."

"I both love and hate you sometimes", Mike mumbled.

"I know… now about your little outburst."

"Was it childish?"

"Not really I think it was _about_ time you idiot! You should've spoken up ages ago!"

"I agree", Kurt said. "I know how our friends work… most of the time and seeing your little outburst will make them start thinking over what you said… and with the threat of losing you they'll start thinking more about it."

"Do you really think so?"

"Just think of how everyone jumped to defend me when I told you guys I was transferring, ideas on how to help and protect me came one after another."

"True", Mike mumbled. "But it doesn't feel right you now… that they can't see that they treat us badly until we yell at them and make a Rachel."

"A what", Jeff asked.

"Rachel Berry", Kurt explained to him. "The little brunette that sang solo at regionals. When she wants her will through she threatens to quit the club and they need her to win so…"

Mike snorted.

"So", Chris asked hesitant. "Are you going to threaten them with transferring?"

"I don't know", Mike sighed. "I'd love to be at Dalton but-"

"Dalton isn't the place for you Mike", Wes said calmly. "At least not the Warblers. You were born to dance and we don't dance that much. It would only hold you back to join us… but you can always threaten with it, telling them how you will be making us a better group and lower the ND's chances."

"I guess you're right… as always. But it just stinks that you guys know me better and appreciate my talents more than my own Glee Club does."

"That's because we've known you longer than most of them have", David pointed out. "I've known you since we both started high school."

"And we actually give a damn about others", James called and the other boys nodded. Wes smiled and gave James a look. The younger boy just grinned innocently. Wes then looked at his phone again.

"When are you coming in", he asked. "Or are you just going to sit in the parking lot all day?"

The Warblers stared at him in confusion.

"Okay, _how_ did you know that", Mike asked shocked.

"I saw your car pull in on the drive way five minutes ago", Wes said and the Warblers and Mike started to laugh.

"Okay I'll be right up… uh in… where are you?" Mike asked.

"Second common room to the right on the second floor, close to the Warbler Hall."

"Right", Mike said and hung up.

* * *

The next day Mike walked into the school, feeling all eyes on him and guessed why that was. Word of his little shouting match with Glee Club must've spread. He saw Artie, Tina and Brittany wait for him at his locker. He sighed and walked over.

"Hi Mike", Brittany said happily and gave him a hug.

"Hi Britt", he said and hugged her back before turning to Tina. "Morning Tee." He kissed her gently and she smiled and hugged him.

"Where did you end up yesterday yo", Artie asked. "After your little screaming match with the guys out in the hallway you just disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Earth has a face", Brittany asked confused. "Can I see it?"

"It's a thing people say when someone just disappears without a trace Brittany", Tina explained smiling. "Like going up in a puff of smoke."

"Oh… but that happened to me in home-economics. Oh! But my cookies did disappear!"

The other three laughed and she smiled happily.

"But are you okay now yo", Artie asked as the group started to walk to their classes.

"I talked with my bro and my other friends", Mike said. "I got to rant a bit and calm down."

"And", Tina asked carefully. "Will you transfer to Dalton to be with them?"

Mike sighed and leaned against a locker.

"I don't know Tee", he said. "I know I planned to during the summer after Matt told me he'd transfer to another state because he couldn't take the crap anymore… But then you and I came to be and… some of my friends are at this school."

"I thought you said they aren't your friends", Brittany asked confused.

"Well they don't act like it…"

"But we're your friends right?"

"Of course Britt", Mike said and gave her a quick hug. "You, Artie and Tina of course are my best friends."

"Yay", Brittany cheered and then hurried off to go to class. Tina followed her to make sure the happy girl went to the _right_ class. Artie and Mike just sniggered before continuing down the hall.

"Ya know it was pretty cool of you to blow up like that yesterday", Artie said grinning. "I only wish I'd had a camera and capture the others' faces when you did… I thought Puck would get a heart attack or a stroke from shock."

Mike snorted at that.

"So how were things with the Warblers", Artie asked curiously. "Are they preparing for nationals?"

"I don't know… they had a bit of a trouble after regionals and we don't really discuss Glee with each other… well they let me vent to them a bit about us and all that but… other than that nothing."

"Man you're brothers seem like such cool guys… the youngest one is the taller one right?"

"Yeah… my battery-bunny from hell", Mike smiled fondly.

"And your older brother… man he is an amazing singer… hearing him and Kurt sing had me doubting our abilities."

"Don't worry we can take them… I hope."

"Without Kurt… I'm not so sure."

"It wouldn't matter if Kurt was with us or not… Schue will give the solos to Rachel and Finn. They're his golden children. He doesn't care about anybody else's voice… or dance."

"You danced at sectionals", Artie pointed out.

"Yeah for the first time ever, he never listen to me I'm not even allowed to help choreograph our group numbers. And he only had me, Britt, Quinn and Sam front because he felt guilty. Otherwise he'd have Rachel and Finn sing a duet and then have Rachel have a big solo where Mercedes belt out the last high note… he's so predictable. We had to fight Schue to give the solo to Santana instead of Rachel."

"I know what ya mean yo", Artie said. "I mean I don't even think Finn is our best male singer."

"True I'd call you or Puck", Mike said and they stopped. "But Schue doesn't see that."

"Does the Warblers try to make everyone heard?"

"Wes tries", Mike said with a snort. "But for the last couple of times he's been voted down by the others on the council."

"Council?" The bell rang.

"I'll tell you in Glee okay dude?"

"Sure man see ya later."

* * *

Mike entered the choir room and found Artie waiting for him with Tina and Brittany. He smiled and walked over to them, without looking at the rest of the group. He dropped down beside Artie.

"How's it going", he asked them.

"Good", Artie said. "Now about the council."

"Oh right sorry about that", Mike said with a grin. "Well the Warblers in comparison to us doesn't have a coach."

"So they don't have someone like Mr. Schue taking care of them", Brittany asked.

"No teacher anyway", Tina said with a tiny giggle.

"They have a council consisted of students, my brother Wes-"

"Santana's dolphin-boyfriend", Brittany said happily.

"Exactly. Anyway he's the chairman and is the one that keep things afloat. He has to his help leading the choir Thad and David. These three decides who will have the solos and what songs should be sing. Wes tells me that sometimes the Warblers think they're unfair because they say no to so many songs."

"But isn't that because not every song suits for a cappella", Artie asked.

"Exactly and the Warblers know that… but you know. Anyway Wes is sometimes called Mr. Morals because he wants everyone to have a shot… while Thad and David just wants to give their best singer all solos without question. There's a story behind that I just don't know what. But Wes keeps trying."

"So will Blaine solo at nationals then", Tina asked.

"Actually… Blaine's not part of the Warblers anymore."

That caught everyone's attention.

"What?!" They yelled but Mike ignored everyone but the three in front of him.

"What happened", Tina asked.

"He did some stupid stuff and is now kicked out of the Warblers and is warned to never come close to Wes and Kurt if his motives aren't to apologize or to help them."

"What did that hobbit do", Santana yelled angrily.

"I wasn't talking to you", Mike spat at her before turning to his friends again. Santana was about to yell something at him but Schue entered at that point.

"Good you guys are all here", he said and he looked at Mike when he said it. "Now I have an idea on how to raise money for the Brainiacs _and_ give us an opportunity to practice for nationals."

They all looked at him.

"We are going to have a benefit concert", he explained. "And we will call it 'A Night of Neglect' and do you know the best part?" They leaned forward a bit. "And we're only gonna do songs by neglected artists", he grinned happily. But his students all looked really, really confused. They didn't get it.

"Because it's a night of neglect", Schue explained.

"Can you define what you mean with neglected artist", Rachel asked.

'_Oh I know where this will end_', Mike thought.

"Uh", Schue said. "Someone whose brilliance isn't always appreciated."

"Oh so you mean like me?" Rachel said happily.

'_Exactly what I thought_', Mike thought.

"I mean like all of us", Schue told her. "All right, everyone, next Saturday night in our auditorium McKinley High's First Annual Night of Neglect fund-raiser benefit is officially a go."

* * *

After that Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Lauren and Rachel walked out together. They were all thinking of what they would do at the benefit, but it was Tina who voiced it first.

"I'm totally doing Lykke Li", she said smiling. "She's Björk meets Florence and the Machine, and a promising new talent. What about you Mike?"

"Mike Chang Dance Dance Revolution", he said smirking. "I'm tired of my dancing being overshadowed by all of you guys' singing." They giggled or chuckled at that but he really meant it. "It's gonna be just me and my sweet moves on that stage."

"You're forgetting about the most neglected artist this Glee Club has ever seen", Mercedes said turning to him. "Aretha Franklin."

"Neglected", Lauren scoffed. "She's like the queen of Soul."

"I auditioned for this club singing _Respect _and she's got none since, so I'm doing Aretha."

"Awesome Mercedes awesome all of you guys", Rachel said turning around to face them and they all stopped. "Those songs are great appetizers to my main course. Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On. _It's gonna be our finale."

'_Oh hell no_', Mike thought and made a breaking sound while pretending to push her into a halt.

"It's like the biggest song of all time", Tina said, glaring at Rachel.

"No, you don't understand", Rachel said. "Celine isn't the neglected artist. I am."

"I was kind of hoping to do the closing number", Mercedes said to Rachel, sounding somewhat sad.

Then Finn came running up to them.

"Hey", he said. "You guys remember Sunshine Corazon?"

* * *

**TBC Wow I feel sorry for Blaine with all the "I hate him reviews" I got after the last chapter :S**

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Guest(a) (for chapter 16) - Sorry that I couldn't fulfill your wish but I've been busy.**

******Guest(b) (for chapter 16) - Now now don't kill little Blaine I know you would regret it... will regret it if you do kill him.**

**Paula - Well he didn't get his hands on him... yet.**


	18. A Night of Neglect II

Part 18

Mike had enjoyed listening to Sunshine as she sang, she was good maybe even better than Rachel. In comparison to all of the rest he knew that he and Tina had nothing against her. They had gotten to know her _before_ Rachel sent her to a crack-house and before she left to join Vocal Adrenaline. She had always been a sweet girl and she cared for others, she proofed that by telling them all she'd showed up at McKinley for the sake of the Brainiacs and when she said she could get 600 people there a big rock lifted from Mike's heart. Now he just had to tell his brothers so that they could get over there and watch them. But then of course… with Rachel things were never just that easy.

"Absolutely not", she said when they were discussing Sunshine's part in the benefit. "She's just trying to get on our good side so she can spy on us."

'_Will you stop being so frickin' paranoid_', Mike thought bitterly. '_Here we have a girl that wants to help and you refuse it. And how about Jesse St. Fucking James?_'

"You're on to talk", Quinn told Rachel in annoyance. "We told you the same thing about Jesse St. James last year."

'_Quinn I love you when you're a mind-reader._'

"And you were right", Rachel told Quinn.

"This whole thing isn't about us", Finn said. "It's about helping the Brainiacs."

Mike didn't say anything but he could almost hear Finn also adding:

"And keep Mike at McKinley", being said even though Finn most likely just thought it.

"We need Sunshine's Twitter followers to come and pay for tickets or there's no point in having a benefit at all."

'_Don't count on just them_', Mike thought. '_I'm gonna get the Warblers here, they'll love it. They did last year when we performed with April Rhodes._'

Rachel looked at the Brainiacs and Tina and Brittany nodded at her and she turned back to the other group.

"Fine", she said standing up. "Mercedes, you're okay with being bumped to the decidedly less glamorous middle spot right?"

"Um sure I guess", Mercedes said but Mike could see that she was unsure about it all. She looked around at the group and then nodded. "Absolutely." Mike knew that was not how she felt. But he was just happy that the Brianiacs now had a chance. Their team made their little team clap and laughed or grinned happily. Now they had a chance. Mike actually danced up of his chair and Tina laughed. Mike then got his phone out.

"What are you doing", Tina asked.

"Inviting my brothers and Kurt here", Mike explained and Tina smile. "And with brothers I mean all the Warblers."

His phone was snatched from his hands by Rachel.

"Hey!" he objected and glared at her.

"Look", Rachel said. "I can agree on letting Sunshine perform because she can bring in 600 people. But the Warblers? Mike they will be spying on us!"

"They don't need to spy", Mike snapped. "They're too good anyway."

"Of course they don't need to spy", Rachel said and smiled. "You're already telling them everything aren't you?"

"What?!" Mike gaped at her in confusion.

"Whoa Rachel are you suggesting Changster tells the Warblers everything we do", Puck asked shocked. "Mike would never do that!"

"Oh? But then why did he know Blaine is no longer a Warbler?"

"Because I was there when Thad told my brothers", Mike growled.

"Exactly", Rachel said. "That's the whole problem to begin with!"

"What is", Finn asked confused.

"They're your brothers Mike", Rachel said and flailed around with her arms. "Blood is thicker than water. If they ask about your day don't you tell them what's been going on?"

"Of course I do", Mike said incredulous.

"Even Glee stuff?"

"I tell my brothers every Friday what our assignment of the week have been because they are curious about how things work out here. I tell them about all harassment we get through and some of the more entertaining dramas, like when Puck got his hair shaved off."

"Dark days", Puck mumbled.

"And they do the same for me. They tell me what they've been doing during the week, updates me on the Warbler drama… like how Kurt slapped Joseph or the David/Thad/Fred love-triangle."

"Do you know what they will do for nationals", Rachel asked narrowing her eyes.

"Rock the place", Mike said and snatched his phone back. "Now if you excuse me… I'm going to call up Wes… or Chris would be the better choice actually… and tell them about the benefit. Guys we can't _only_ count on Sunshine and her followers. What if Rachel is right, which I think is highly unlikely because Sunshine is a sweet girl. If for some reason Sunshine doesn't come we won't have a crowd… with the Warblers, our families and other friends coming we at least stand a chance even if those 600 won't show."

"Mike's right", Puck said and got out his own phone.

"What are you doing", Quinn asked him.

"Calling my mom of course", Puck said and walked outside.

"Okay now that all drama has been solved", Mike said and dialed Chris' number. "I'll just make a phone call".

* * *

"Okay now that all the drama has been solved", Wes said from his place behind the council table. "We really have to start thinking of what to do at nationals. I am pretty sure that the New Directions will continue with original songs because it was a hit at regionals."

"Yeah", Thad agreed. "But what should _we_ do?"

"I have a tiny idea and it involves you, Nick and Jeff", Wes said.

"What", Nick asked confused. "Are you kidding? What idea?"

"A certain someone auditioned with _Uptown Girl_ a while back", Wes said and winked. "But we also have Jeff's Jackson Five-medley that could work… and _Turn Back Time_."

"Are you completely bonkers", Jeff asked. "We are _not_ doing the solos!"

"What", Wes asked confused and Jeff stood up.

"I nominate Wes and Kurt for the solos", he said and Kurt stared at him and the other Warblers all nodded in agreement, except Wes and Kurt.

"No", Wes said. "No, no, no."

"Oh come _on_", David told him and shook him by the shoulders. "Wes you're our best singer now that Blaine's gone! So stop act so moody and take your place damn it!"

"No."

"Oh come on it will be fun!"

"I already proofed that I can sing, I did it at regionals so no."

"Where's Chris when you need him", Luke spoke up and then the doors were slammed open and a short brunette with his hair standing up in every direction possible, making it look as if he'd gotten an electric shock stormed in.

"Can we help you Anderson", Wes asked and Kurt did a double take, he could never have imagined that it was Blaine. How Wes noticed it was a mystery to him... and the rest of the Warblers. They all looked at him and then started laughing. Blaine just ignored them and stalked up to David.

"_What_ did you do to my hair gel", he growled.

"Uh", was all David could get out in his confusion.

"It's a good look on you Blaine", Thad remarked. "Matches your crazy personality." Blaine sent him a withering glare. "But since you are not a Warbler anymore I must ask you to leave, this meeting is for members only. Oh and I've heard toothpaste or tomato-sauce can help get the glue out… chop chop."

Blaine growled at him and stalked out. When the door closed everyone in the room turned their eyes on Thad.

"What", he asked innocently and the Warblers started laughing hysterically. Then the doors opened again and Chris ran in, slipping on the floor and crashing into a table… then he fell to the ground, holding on to it and it toppled down on top of him. The Warblers started to laugh even more and Wes got up and walked over to his brother's side. He got Rock, who was still laughing, helping him move the table away from Chris and then helped the younger boy up. Wes brushed off the back of his clothes, while Chris just panted after his long run from the dorms to the Warbler Hall. The others were still laughing and Rock gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Now can you explain to me why you're so late", Wes asked his brother helping him over to a couch.

"Sorry I just got a call from Mike and forgot about time", Chris said. "Why is everyone laughing so much?"

"Thad pulled a prank on Blaine", Wes explained calmly. "Now what did Mike want?"

"Really", Chris asked grinning. "What kind of prank? Was it humiliating? Oh did it have something to do with his gel? Please tell me it had something to do with his gel! Or his hair! Did you color it? What color was it? What-"

"Chris", Wes said and the younger boy looked at him.

"What?"

"What did Mike want?"

"Oh!" Chris exclaimed and blushed while his friends started laughing again. "The New Directions are holding a benefit so that they can collect money for nationals… and sending Mike and the others to the _Smarty Pants Show_. Mike wanted to invite the lot of us."

"All of us", Nick asked confused.

"Yeah, he said they got this girl Sunshine that promised 600 guests but Mike doesn't believe all of them will come and if something happens so that Sunshine can't come there will be no crowd at all so… who's up to go to McKinley tomorrow night?"

Everyone raised their hands and Wes chuckled.

"Decided", he said.

"Oh and he told me to tell you that he will be bringing Yama so you will have to prepare those lungs of yours and find a song."

"Excuse me", Wes asked shocked.

"He's bringing Yama because he is sure that Rachel and the others will forget about an extra number, so he is bringing Yama and Vio."

"Who the heck is Yama", Nick asked.

"You'll see _what_ they are at the benefit", Chris teased. Kurt gave his boyfriend a curious look and Wes just smiled at him. That's when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he took it out to see who it was and a grin appeared on his face.

"Who is it", Chris asked curiously. Wes just smiled and answered the phone.

"Hi there Mack haven't heard from you in a while?" he said and Chris grinned, he knew who it was. "What? You're outside? Okay I can send two of our newest Warblers to meet you. No it's no trouble… the meeting was coming to a close anyway. Right see you soon." He hung up.

"You heard the man", David said. "Meeting's over let's go have some fun. But we are not done with the discussion yet Wessy. You shall sing solo at nationals. Mark my words."

"Get going you goofball, isn't Alex waiting?" Wes teased and David blushed before hurrying out, followed by everyone else… except Kurt and Chris. Chris was practically bouncing where he stood.

"Chris, Kurt can you two please go and get our guest", Wes asked while he started to collect all papers left behind. "And bring him here?"

"Of course", Chris said and took Kurt's hand. "Come on Kurt!" He pulled him out of the door.

* * *

They got to the school's entrance hall and when they got there Chris let go of Kurt and ran his fastest at the door and with a happy squeal jumped into someone's arm, hooking his legs around that person.

"Matt", he cheered and Kurt heard a familiar laugh and hurried closer. He saw Chris being put down on the floor by Matt Rutherford! Kurt smiled.

"Matt", he said and hurried over.

"Kurt", Matt exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Wait are you a Warbler now? When did that happen? How can I have missed it? What's going on?"

"Yes Kurt's a Warbler now", Chris said happily. "He transferred because things at McKinley turned really bad so he came here and now he's a Warbler and-"

Kurt put a hand over Chris' mouth.

"Yes Matt I'm a student here and I'm a Warbler", he said and smiled at Matt. "Come on, Wes waits for us in the Warbler Hall." Kurt took Chris' hand and started to pull him towards the hall. Matt followed, grinning and carrying a bag. They soon got there and Wes and Matt hugged as well. The boys sat down around a table.

"What are you doing here man", Wes asked Matt smiling. "Why did you call me? Not that it's not great to hear from you, but I figured Mike would be your first choice."

"Well", Matt said and smiled. "It's break at my new school due to a flood in the basement so I have a week off… so I've been traveling around a bit with my new friends but decided to spend a few days here as well… then I saw Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany on TV and decided to stay long enough for them to compete in the finals. My train back here stopped in Westerville, so I called you to maybe hang out a bit and then get a ride to Lima?"

"That's awesome!" Chris said. "They'll have to leave Ohio though… but you can stay with me and Wes."

"Wes and I", Wes cut in calmly.

"Same thing different name", Chris said and stuck his tongue out. "How are things at your new school?"

"It's fine", Matt said smiling. "I miss Mike and you guys of course… but the kids are much nicer. I'm on the football team and in glee club. Glee back there isn't as cool as here at Dalton but not as horrible as McKinley. We get respect but aren't the most popular people around. We didn't make it to nationals sadly."

"We did", Chris said happily and Matt smiled at him.

"I know I read it on the competition's homepage. It said ND also went all the way."

"They did", Wes said and nodded. "We're heading over tomorrow night to watch their benefit."

"Yeah I read it on Mike's wall on Facebook", Matt grinned. "He said something about Mike Chang's Dance Dance Revolution."

"Sweet Mike's gonna dance solo!" Chris cheered and swung with his arm so forcefully the chair toppled over and he fell. Matt, Wes and Kurt laughed at it and Chris groaned from the floor.

"I see he hasn't changed much", Matt remarked and Wes shook his head fondly.

"I hope he never does", he commented. "He may be a battery-bunny from hell but that's why we love him."

"How about you Kurt", Matt asked and turned to his old classmate. "What are you doing here?"

"Other than being part of the Warblers and dating Wes?" Kurt asked smiling and looking at Chris that were trying to pull himself back up on his chair. "Not much."

"Wait what?! You two are dating?!"

"Yes", the couple said.

"Sweet!" Matt said and grinned, while Chris lost his grip and fell onto the floor again. "You know I thought of it over the summer, I told Mike to introduce you two because you'd fit perfectly together. Did he do it?"

"Not really", Kurt said and told Matt the whole story, in big parts and not going into detail. Matt grinned more and more. Kurt was amazed that he wasn't as quiet as he'd been last year… maybe that was because it was just the three there… right Chris was still there but on the floor so they were four.

"When I talked to Mike he said you sang solo Wes", Matt said after a while of more small talk. "Great man, you're an awesome singer. Is it true you've applied for NYADA?"

"Yeah and I auditioned too… and", Wes began but cut himself short. "Aw man!"

"What", Kurt asked.

"I forgot to tell you guys", he said and walked over to his bag and started to look through it.

"Tell us what", Chris asked moving slowly so he wouldn't topple over again. Two times in one day was enough for him.

"I got a letter from NYADA today", Wes said and the three boys stared at him. "Here it is." He walked over to them and handed the letter to Kurt. Chris and Matt crowded around him to read too.

"You've gone on to the finals", Kurt asked in awe and looked up at his boyfriend that grinned.

"Yahoo!" Chris cheered and tackled his brother with a hug, but Wes managed to stay upright… this time. Matt also joined into the hug. Kurt got up and waited for the boys to let go of his boyfriend before they shared a kiss. Matt grinned and pulled Chris to his side and Chris grinned like a child on Christmas. He missed Puck and Matt, they always had the most fun when Mike, Puck and Matt were in the house and Matt had somewhat adopted him as a little brother too.

"When is the last audition then", Matt asked.

"I'm not sure", Wes said holding his arms around Kurt. "They write they'll get back to me on that one."

"Well I hope it's soon", Chris said. "And I wanna be there!"

"Of course Chris. Now, Matt does Mike know you're here?"

"No", Matt said. "I was going to surprise him and the others."

"I have the perfect idea", Kurt said and smiled. "But it involves going to a benefit."

Matt only grinned.

* * *

Kurt was walking alone down the hallways towards the door that would lead him outside and to the dorms. Wes had offered to drive Matt to the Montgomery house so he'd have a place to stay. They'd stay the night and come back tomorrow for classes and then go to the benefit together. Matt would be allowed to stay at Dalton, as long as he signed in as a visitor for the day.

Kurt had been happy to get to know his old classmate a bit better. Kurt told him Karofsky's bullying was the reason he left and Matt could relate. They talked for almost two hours and sometimes they had to stop just to get Chris back on his chair again. The youngest boy was so happy he kept falling over or making his chair fall over.

Wes and Matt acted as if it was normal, it probably was normal, but Kurt had never seen this much joy in the younger boy at the same time… it made him fear _"Get off of me!"_ what it would be like if they won _"What's your problem?!"_ nationals _"Get lost!"._ Wait what? He stopped his musings and stopped walking. What was that? Someone's angry voice had cut through his thoughts just like that.

"I said get off of me", he heard an angry voice shout. "First it's Kurt and now me? Can't you go after any single guys?!"

"It's not my fault all the cutest boys are taken", Kurt heard a soft voice purr… a voice he recognized.

"Get off of me Blaine!" the first one shouted.

"Aw come on Thaddy you like me, admit it. Just admit it."

"I don't like you! Let go!" Kurt could hear anger in Thad's voice and peered around the corner. He saw Thad sit on a bench with Blaine sitting beside him. Thad held his arm close, suggesting he'd just pulled it from Blaine. Thad had probably been scooting away from Blaine because he was right now pressed up against the wall and Blaine sat just beside him.

"What's wrong with you", Thad spat.

"Nothing except for being in love with you", Blaine purred.

"No you're not!"

"Maybe… maybe not all I know is that you're cute and that you like me. Why else would you help me with the whole glue thing? I know you were behind it, just to get me to notice you."

"I don't know how that sick head of yours work Blaine but… cut it out!" Blaine had put a hand on Thad's knee and Thad pushed his hand off. Kurt narrowed his eyes angrily. But then Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Thad, the older boy pushed him off and got off the bench.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled. Blaine just smiled and put his I-phone on the windowsill. Music started blaring and Kurt knew the song, he felt a bit sick. Thad clearly didn't give the memo Blaine was sending him.

"You're sick", he said and was about to walk away but Blaine walked into his path singing:

**But baby, it's cold outside.  
**  
"Knock that off Blaine!"

**But baby, it's cold outside. **Blaine took Thad's hand when the older boy tried to walk past him.**  
**  
"Let go!" Thad pulled himself loose.

**Been hoping that you'd drop in.**

"What's wrong with you?" Thad asked and Blaine grabbed both his hands.

**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.**

"Let go of me Blaine", Thad snapped and pushed past him but Blaine only put his arms around Thad's waist.

**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**

"Blaine stop it", Thad said and Kurt could see how upset he was, Blaine just spun Thad around so his back hit the wall.

**Listen to the fireplace roar.**

"Blaine stop this", Thad said trying to push the other boy off of him.

**Beautiful, please don't hurry. **Blaine caressed Thad's cheek and Thad tried to get out of his grip.

"Let go!"

**Put some records on while I pour.**

"You're crazy!" Thad objected and got underneath Blaine's arms and tried to hurry away but Blaine caught him again.

**Baby, it's bad out there.**

"Please…"

**No cabs to be had out there.** Blaine gently rubbed Thad's arm.

"Blaine please let go of me…" Kurt saw the tears on Thad's cheeks as Blaine kept rubbing their cheeks together.

**Your eyes are like starlight now.** Thad closed his eyes.

"Blaine please."

**I'll take your hat; your hair looks well.** Blaine caressed his cheek.

"Blaine please let go of me." He got out of Blaine grip again and sat down on the bench, hiding his face in his hands.

**Mind if I move in closer?** Blaine sat down beside him, putting an arm around him.**  
**  
"Stop it", Thad growled and pushed the arm away and stood up again.

**What's the sense in hurting my pride?** Blaine followed and pushed him up against the wall again.

"Blaine!" Thad yelled trying to push the other boy off.

**Baby, don't hold out.** Blaine leaned in closer, kissing Thad on the cheek.**  
**  
"Blaine please stop it!" Thad objected.

**Ah oh**

"Help!"

**But baby it's cold out-**

Blaine was cut off when someone pulled him off of Thad.

"You leave him alone!" Kurt yelled at his former friend and Blaine blinked in confusion and looked at him. He nodded, took his phone and left. Kurt sighed in relief and turned to Thad, who was frozen in place.

"Thad", he asked. "Are you okay? Honey speak to me."

He got no answer and reached out a hand to touch Thad's shoulder. When he touched it the other boy slapped his hand aside and ran.

"Thad!" Kurt called in worry and took off after him, but soon lost him. "Shit… For being so small he sure is fast..." Kurt ran a hand through his hair and fished out his phone. He dialed a fourway conversation.

"Niff here", Nick answered the call.

"Frock", Rock said, Kurt knew Fred was with him.

"You're good for David", David answered.

"Guys spread out and look for Thad", Kurt said hurriedly. "Blaine harassed him and he ran off when I tried to comfort him!"

"Blaine", David asked confused.

"No you idiot Thad", Rock said. "What direction did he take Kurt?"

"I don't know, I'm near the entrance hall… you know where two corridors cross… he could've gone any direction!"

"What happened", Nick cut in.

"Never mind that now we gotta find him first!"

"Okay", Rock said calmly. "Everyone spread out and when you find him call in. Spread the word. Find Thad and make sure you don't lose him again. And if you see Blaine-"

"Give him one good smack up the head", David cut in.

"No he'll get you expelled", Kurt said. "Don't touch him, glare at him yes but don't touch him."

"Okay", the others said and Kurt cut the call and ran right.

* * *

"I didn't mean it I didn't mean it", Kurt heard someone whimper around a corner and hurried around. He saw Jeff holding Thad close while the older boy cried, burying his face in Jeff's shoulder. Jeff looked up when Kurt came close and nodded to him. Kurt sent out a mass text, telling them they had Thad and where they were.

"I know you didn't", Jeff tried to sooth his friend. "Of course you didn't mean it." But the look he gave Kurt said: "What doesn't he mean?" Kurt hurried over and put a hand on Thad's shoulder. Thad looked up at him and then started to sob again. Kurt smiled gently and pulled him into a hug and Thad clung to him. Jeff watched them in confusion.

"It was Blaine Thad", Kurt said soothingly. "It was not you, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Jeff growled when he heard that but Kurt sent him a warning glare.

"He thought I'm in love with him", Thad sobbed. "Why did he think that? I'm not! I told him Kurt! I told him!"

"I know, I heard", Kurt soothed. "Don't worry honey. Fred will be here soon."

"What will he say", Thad sobbed.

"That he probably want to kill Blaine", Jeff cut in.

"He can't touch him", Thad sobbed. "Blaine will tell and I will lose Fred! I can't!"

"He won't touch him", Kurt said. "I promise." They heard running feet behind them and the Warblers appeared one after the other. Fred pushed his way over and when Thad saw him he ran up to him and clung to him.

Kurt and the others noticed the scrapes on his hands. Jeff told them he had been forced to tackle Thad to the ground to keep him from running away. He was sorry about it.

"It's okay", Fred said. "Now Kurt tell us… what happened?"

Kurt told him what he had heard and seen, he explained he'd been paralyzed by shock and therefore hadn't pulled Blaine off sooner. He was yet again shocked by the understanding these boys showed him, they all understood why he'd been shocked after all… Kurt had been through nearly the same thing.

"Okay this is what we'll do", Fred said. Thad had calmed down now and Fred was having an arm around him while David held Thad's hand. They were still best friends after all. "First of all we-"

"First of all you tell Chris and I why the hell we get a text that tells us to get our asses to the French classroom, after getting texts telling us there's no sign of Thad anywhere", a stern voice said behind them and they turned to see Wes, a worried Chris and a confused Matt stand there.

"Oh thank God", Fred said and sighed in relief. "For a moment I thought it was Carmichael… dude _don't_ use the teacher voice when you creep up on people!"

"Very funny", Wes said dryly. "Now what's going on here?"

"Blaine harassed Thad", Kurt explained. "I stopped him just when he was about to kiss him. Thad got spooked and ran off… sorry we didn't want to worry you."

"Of course you should", Wes said and walked over to Kurt and gave him a hug. "It's my job to worry about you lot. Now here's what we'll do. We will tell Blaine to stay away from Thad, not threatening, just telling him to stay away. That can't be taken for a threat. Then we inform Carmichael about this and hopefully he can get Blaine's head screwed on right again or in worst case expel him."

"Worst", the Warblers asked.

"Blaine's gone crazy yes", Wes said. "But do you really think he deserves being sent back to his old high school?"

Everyone shuddered, that know Blaine of course.

"Good", Wes said. "Now let's move out."

* * *

The next day they told Blaine to stay away from Thad, Wes had walked up to him and said:

"Stay away from Thad."

Then he walked away with all eyes on him, there was no way Blaine could take that as a threat and Blaine knew it too. When Carmichael was informed he told them he would handle it and then it wasn't more they had to worry about. They didn't see Blaine for the rest of the day and soon it was time to go to McKinley. When they got there Kurt pulled Chris and Wes aside to give them a tour of the school. Matt hung back with Rock, David and the others.

"And that was the Spanish classroom", Kurt told them as he pointed.

Brittany and Artie came towards them, heading for the choir room to do warmups most likely.

"Hey you guys", Brittany said happily. "You better get in the auditorium. The show's about to start."

"It's gonna be a full house ya'll", Artie said and the trio grinned. "Gotta get there early to get a good seat."

"We'll be there in a minute", Kurt called out to them. "I'm just showing these two around."

"Thanks for coming and supporting us guys", Artie said smiling to them. "It's really cool."

"No problem", Wes said. "We're show-choirs. We're supposed to stick together."

"Bye", Brittany said and they entered the choir room. Wes and Chris noticed the look on Kurt's face, they saw that he looked a bit sad.

"Aw", Chris said and nudged him with his arm. "You miss them."

"Yes… but not as much as I would miss you", Kurt answered.

"Aw", Chris grinned and hugged him.

"What the hell are you three doing here", an angry voice asked behind them and they turned to see Karofsky, the Montchangs gave him death glares.

"We're here for the benefit", Kurt said. "Don't tell me you're going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead." He jumped back when Wes and Chris moved in between him and Kurt.

"Want me to arrange that", Wes spat.

"Wes no", Kurt begged gripping his arm and pulling him back. "He's not worth it."

"That's right", Karofsky spat. "And your little Glee Club is not worth me being here."

"Oh so why are you here so late", Chris spat back.

"I was pumping iron in the gym when one of the guys told me you three were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

"Will you just give it up", Wes said annoyed. "Live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend the four of us don't know what's really going on here."

"You don't know squat butt boy", Karofsky spat and then yelped and grabbed for his shin. Chris had kicked him, using all his soccer muscles. Karofsky pushed the freshman back and was about to hit him, but Wes stepped in between and pushed the bigger boy back. Before Karofsky could attack him Santana stopped them.

"Hey, no guys, stop", she said pushing them apart.

"Real brave with your fists but you're a real coward when it comes to the truth", Kurt said.

"Truth about what", Santana asked.

"It's none of your business J-LO." Karofsky spat at her.

"Oh no", Wes said and looked at Santana. He knew what would happen now… she hated being compared to Jennifer Lopez.

"First of all", she told Karofsky, going into full defending-bitch-mode. "Anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill."

"I think I can take a couple of queers, a kid and a girl", Karofsky said in a cocky tone.

Santana laughed and walked up to Karofsky.

"Okay", she said. "See, here's what's gonna go down. You got three choices. One, I can let the Montchangs go ninja on your sorry ass." The Montchangs smirked. "Two, you stay here and I crack one of your nuts. Right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a douche bag for another day. And also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mm-hmmm. Tons. Just all up in there." She motioned for her hair and with a grunt Karofsky walked away. She turned to them and Wes smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"We could've handled that", Chris said smiling.

"It was more fun doing it together", Santana said and smiled. "Oh um Wes... I need to talk to you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him aside so that the others wouldn't hear.

"What is it Sanna", Wes asked.

"Wes... I... I'm gay", she said and look at her feet.

"I know."

"I wanted you to be the first to know after Britt... wait what?"

"Sanna I have a perfect gaydar", he said and took her hands. "I known you're lesbian since we started dating and you checked out that Asian girl a few seats behind us on the bus."

"I thought that was a boy..."

"It was a girl and then you checked out a few others."

"Yeah but..."

"Sanna", he looked her in the eyes. "I still love you the same. And I'm honored that you wanted to tell me first... even though I already know."

"I love you", she sniffled and hugged him. "You're my best boy-friend."

"And you're my best female-friend."

"I don't know what I would do without you", she sighed… and then her phone buzzed.

"Oh crap", she said and ran towards the choir room. Wes followed her out in the hallway and saw her run past Kurt and Chris. They walked up to him and he shrugged. The two other Dalton boys looked confused but shrugged and headed into the auditorium. Other than the three of them, buying tickets at the door, the only ones in there were the Warblers, ND family, Sandy Ryerson, Jacob Ben Israel, Becky and Azimio.

"Uh oh", Kurt said. The boys took their seats, it was just about fifty people in there. It would not be enough to get the Brianiacs to the finals.

"Don't worry", Chris whispered. "I'm pretty sure it will be enough people to at least get Mike and the others to the finals. And if not dad and Michael will pay, no matter what the Brainiacs say."

* * *

In the meantime the ND was warming up when Santana entered.

"This just in", she said. "According to Sunshine's Twitter she's not coming and neither are any of her followers."

"I told you", Rachel said angrily. "She's evil!"

"I was just in the auditorium", Puck said. "Other than our parents it's just the Warblers and four other people in there. I say we blow this whole thing off and hit the arcade."

"No", Mike said and they turned to him. "Those guys have paid to watch us perform."

"Yeah", Finn agreed. "Mike's right. These people paid to see us sing. What's that saying? 'The show's gotta go all over the place'? or something."

"You mean 'The Show Must Go On'" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"Finn's right you guys", Rachel said.

'_Oh yeah just forget about me_', Mike thought.

"Whether there's six or 6000 people out there we still have to give it our all. Okay Tina you're up first."

* * *

Chris, Matt, Wes and Kurt grinned when Tina took the stage and she sang beautifully… but then the four people that Kurt knew was against the Glee Club had the _nerve_ to star heckling her. Wes got up, as did Chris, their dads and Mr. Cohen-Chang.

"Wes no let the grownups handle it", Kurt said and took Wes' hand. With a snarl Wes sat down and Tina continued singing while her fathers-in-law and dad handled the hecklers… which meant throwing them out, they were careful with Becky but not with the others. It wasn't only James, Michael and Mr. Cohen-Chang that helped out a few other of the dads, Burt for example, Mr. Jones and Mr. Lopez helped. Kurt smiled at Tina and she sang on. When she was done everyone clapped and cheered. She hurried off the stage and the musicians hurriedly moved their instruments back.

"And now please enjoy the dance stylings of Mr. Mike Chang as he bust some moves to Jack Johnson's _Bubble Toes_", Sam said and the Warblers cheered loudly. During Mike's performance the noise in the room rose even more and Matt, Wes and Chris cheered the loudest. Kurt was as always shocked over how much talent Mike really had and couldn't understand why they never let him show it! At sectionals he and Brittany had been awesome but Mike was fantastic! He was funny too and happy. While he danced he saw the kinship between him and Chris, both of them were so playful. When the number was over the entire auditorium stood up cheering for him.

"Whooo!" Kurt cheered.

"Bravo!" someone called.

"One more time", someone else cheered. Mike bowed to the audience and hurried off stage, Matt nudged Kurt and then headed out of the auditorium.

* * *

"I was all kinds of awesome", Mike said as he and Sam got to the choir room and Sam was shaking him happily.

"Yeah!" he cheered and everyone in the room cheered.

"Terrific job Mike", Schue called and Mike and Tina hugged.

"They want more", Mike then said grinning.

"More dancing or just more", Rachel asked.

"Looks like ma little buddy finally gets some time in the spotlight", a voice said behind them before Mike could answer and Mike flew around.

"Matt!" he cheered and ran over giving him a big hug.

"Yo man!" Puck called and ran over too, hugging his two best friends.

"Matt!" the room was full of the small cheers and hugs were all around.

"What are you doing here man", Finn asked grinning. Matt didn't look at him.

"I came down on a small break and heard from big brother and little brother Montchang that you had a benefit going on to get my best buddy and his teammates to a final", he told his friends instead. "So I didn't wanna miss it. I'm looking forward to the next act, Mercedes right? I don't want to miss that." He hurried towards the door. "I'll catch you guys after the show!"

"Bye Matt", they called.

"Where's Mercedes", Schue then asked. "She's up after Holly."

"I'm here", she said and stepped inside. "Sorry for all the stupid things I did before… When Matt said he came all the way down here to help the Brainiacs it got me thinking… I'm sorry and I'm ready to perform... as long as you all watch me." Everyone cheered and hurried outside.

* * *

The audience went wild after Mercedes' performance and when Rachel didn't come on the Warblers understood it was the closing number, but that still didn't keep them from calling out for more and the rest of the audience joined into the chanting. Mike turned and looked at Rachel.

"Are you doing the extra number", he asked and everyone blanched. They had no extra number!

"Oh shit what do we do", Mercedes asked and Mike looked at the audience and saw his brothers.

"I can fix something", he said and they stared at him.

"More dancing", Sam questioned.

"No", Mike scoffed and walked over to two black bags and grabbed hold of them. "You'll see." Then he ran out on the stage, jumped off and they watched him run up to his brothers and grab them by the hands. He then pulled them down to the stage and backstage. Sam took the hint and told the crowd that the extra number would soon start.

Kurt and the Warblers sat down in confusion and the New Directions, Holly and Mr. Schue sat down in the seats in the front. The stage was dark and then a single spotlight lit up and Mike walked out on the stage whistling, holding sheet music in one hand. The audience sniggered a bit and he turned and stopped laughing and darted off to the side and hid behind the curtain.

"What's he doing", Rachel asked and Mike peeked around the curtain and then hid again. The audience chuckled a bit and Mike stepped out again and hid again. Mr. Montgomery laughed, he knew what was going on. Mike then walked in unsure and James and Michael started to clap and the others in the audience followed in confusion.

Mike grinned and walked up to the piano and sat down behind it. He hit some keys and Puck snorted, no one understood what the goofball on stage was planning, other than his parents. Then Mike started to play a familiar tone… it was _Für Elise_ and he closed his eyes while playing, letting his fingers fly over the keys but suddenly… a violin note was heard instead and he stopped playing.

He started the part over again and a violin note was heard again. The audience laughed and Mike scratched his head and pressed on a key and the violin was heard again. He jumped back from the piano and looked scared. He tiptoed back to it and pressed a key, nothing happened so he grinned and pressed it again. This time it was a shrill violin note that played and he ran and hid behind the curtain again. The audience laughed and Mike snuck over to the piano, he looked behind it and then crawled in underneath it to have a look.

The violin started playing again and he hit his head on the piano and looked up. Chris came out on stage playing Vivaldi's _Spring_ on his violin. The Warblers cheered and Puck and Matt gaped. They didn't know their little friend could play violin. Mike crossed his arms and pouted and sat down on the piano stool as the audience cheered for Chris.

Then he cracked his knuckles again and cut Chris off mid-song. The two battled back and forth for a little bit. Mike would play Beethoven and Chris played Vivaldi and it merged into some Mozart. The audience cheered and clapped and when the boys stopped and they pretended that they were panting the audience noticed that the band was actually on stage again.

The xylophone player and the guitarist and drummer started play an intro that everyone recognized. But then… where a voice usually started to sing came the awesome sound of an alto saxophone. Wes stepped out on the stage, playing just such an instrument. He was even wearing a jazz-kind of hat that Mike had found for him.

The band played the backup and he the verse. Mike and Chris stared at him and then each other. When the chorus came Mike grinned and joined in, playing on the piano. Wes smiled at him through his playing and played on, moving over to him. The audience cheered loudly. Chris tried to make his Vivaldi heard again but it didn't work so he shrugged and after the small solo he took one part of the song, the one a girl sings and Wes joined in by the chorus and the two harmonized.

Now I bet you wonder what song it was and yes I know it is too early for this song, but just pretend. It was Gotye's _Somebody That I Used To Know_. When the song ended the audience cheered again and the three brothers bowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Montchang-Brothers", Puck called and the audience cheered again. Maria let Elijah run up on the stage and Chris scooped him up.

"All four", Wes said and ruffled the kid's hair. Mike grinned at his friends and they took another bow. He knew they could get to the finals now.

* * *

**TBC Okay I am not so happy with this chapter... I don't know what it is but something is just... not good. Anyway what gave me inspiration for the extra number was this video: (look it up on youtbue)**

**Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know - Alto Saxophone**

**and it is by a guy named charlez360 ;)**

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**


	19. Forgive me

**Okay it was hard writing this chapter because SOMEONE got the picture of Blaine dressed as Pinochio (or however you spell it) and with a long nose into my head so I kept giggling and laughing! **

**Anyway enjoy ;)**

* * *

Part 19

Kurt squeaked in surprise when the thunder hit and one of the windows in one of Einstein's common rooms slammed open and rain and wind flew in. Wes, Rock and a boy named André ran over and forced it shut.

"Jesus Christ what a weather", Wes said and rubbed his face to get the raindrops out of it.

"Lucky we're in here and not out there", David said and nodded at the window. They only had fires in the fireplaces and candles lit because the electricity got knocked out a while back. All boys in Einstein were spread out in the common rooms to keep company… and some warmth.

"Well one can wonder", Rock said and shook his head and water got everywhere. "Two minutes tops in front of that open window and we're soaked!"

Wes sat down between Kurt and Chris and Kurt hurriedly started to dry Wes' now wet hair.

"I'm just happy we don't have to go out there", Thad said from his place on Fred's lap. No one had known before but the taller of the two was terrified of big thunderstorms like this. So he was now seeking comfort from Thad. Suddenly Wes' phone started ringing and everyone jumped and some squeaked in fright.

"Oh grow up", Wes teased and lightning lit up the sky and thunder roared. He grabbed hold of his phone and answered. "Wes Montgomery here… yes sir. But the storm sir I can't just… Right sir, I'll be right there." He hung up. "Fuck my life!" Wes groaned and ran a hand over his face. Then he got up, grumbling stuff. He headed for the door.

"Where are you going", David asked curiously and Wes turned in the doorway.

"Principal Carmichael wants to see me in his office", he said. "So I'm getting boats, rain coat and a life jacket."

"Are you crazy you can't go out in this", Thad yelled and pointed at the window just as another clap of thunder roared outside.

"That's what I said", Wes said and then disappeared.

"Wes I am terribly sorry to have to call you in here", Carmichael said as Wes hung up his raincoat, he was soaked through and through.

"What's it about sir", Wes asked and shook his head to get his wet hair out of his eyes. Carmichael motioned for the chair in front of his desk and Wes sunk down in it. Carmichael looked at him, put his pencil down and sighed.

"Wes I need your help", he said.

"With what sir?"

"It is no secret to me and the rest of the staff that the boys seek you out when they need someone to talk to. We know that most of the boys in your dorm and in the Warblers turn to you for comfort and a listening ear… it is very honorable of you."

"Thank you sir", Wes said.

"And that's the reason I called you here the evening... although it look more like night outside right now."

"What can I do sir?"

Carmichael sighed, stood up and walked over to the window behind him. He watched the rain rage and the wind tear at the trees, thunder came now and then and lightning flashed. The storm of the decade some called it and he understood why. He sighed heavily.

"Wes one of the boys is missing", he said and looked at the teenager by his desk.

"What", Wes asked shooting up from his chair.

"One of my boys didn't show up to any of his classes and I know that his prefect hasn't seen him nor has his roommate they figured he was in another dorm or in the school but he isn't."

Wes swallowed and dread grew in his stomach.

"Wes I have every staff member and every dorm prefect out looking", Carmichael said. "Most of them are looking inside the school… but I fear he may have left the area or is hiding outside in the storm. I need you to help us find him. He might listen to you… he might hide from the grownups because he doesn't trust them… and from the other prefects because he don't know any of them… but I think that _you_ can find him."

"Who is it", Wes asked, but he already had a guess at who it was.

"Blaine Anderson", Carmichael said and looked at Wes and Wes sighed.

"Sir", he said. "With all due respect but I don't think I will be to that much help. Blaine _hates_ me right now, I'm not one of his favorite people for the moment."

"I am aware of it looking that way Wes", Carmichael said.

"Wait 'looking'", Wes asked. "Sir if you know something about this all you need to tell me."

"I can't tell you because I don't know that much… other than that Blaine is a broken child and that he holds you were dear."

"Sir I highly disagree."

"I understand that Wes but after the incident with Kurt, him and you and the incident between him and Thad I had Blaine talk to me, really talk to me but all he said was that he never meant for any of it to happen. He was just trying to proof something he said. When I asked him what it was he said it had to do with you and some boy you both know."

"Kurt?"

"I asked him the same thing and he shook his head. He said that it was unfair that you could have any boy you wanted and that both boys he wanted wants you too."

"What?"

"My words exactly", Carmichael said. "He said that this year he's only wanted two boys and both of them wants you… do you understand what that mean?"

"I do", Wes said thinking of it. "Fine I'll help you find him… but it will require a fast trip off campus sir."

"By all means go ahead, as long as we find him Wes. But be careful out there." Thunder roared again. "If it gets too dangerous or you get scared… turn around and come straight back here."

"Do you really believe I would do such a thing sir?" Wes asked putting on his rain coat.

"Actually… no."

Wes smiled and left, not noticing his phone fall out of his pocket as he ran for the parking lot.

"ID", the guard asked the boys by the doors and Wes couldn't care less about the huddling line outside, he didn't understand why they were there in the first place. It was a freaking storm outside and they wanted to get in and party?! He ignored all calls and insults yelled at him as he walked past them. When he got up to the guard the man grinned.

"Wes", he said.

"Hi Peter", Wes said and walked by him. "Bye Peter."

"Wait Wes you can't just", Peter began but was cut off by the door slammed shut behind Wes. Inside of Scandals there were boys dancing or making out everywhere. Wes rolled his eyes and walked towards the bar, but someone grabbed his hand and pulled him around.

"Hi I'm Sebastian", the boy that was taller and younger than him said. "What's your name and did it hurt?"

"None of your business kid and no it didn't hurt to fall from heaven because I'm not an angel and I don't want to get bothered by you", Wes said and pulled his arm loose.

"Oh a feisty one I like that."

"Buzz off kid I got a boyfriend and you are too young for this place anyway." Wes moved towards the bar again but Sebastian cut him off.

"You know I like you, you're hot and that angry look you have going on makes all me tingle. What do you say about having some fun?"

"What do you say about getting a black-eye", Wes snapped. "Leave me alone, I'm looking for someone." He stood on his toes and tried to see through the crowd.

"Who", Sebastian asked standing behind him and following his gaze. "You're boyfriend?"

"No thank God he's safe at home… as you should be. How old are you anyway?"

"16 going on 17", Sebastian said and grinned. "I'm being home-schooled for the moment I just came back from Paris."

"Then go home isn't it past your bed-time", Wes spat and started to walk again but Sebastian grabbed him by the hand and spun him around.

"I like you", he said happily. "You got spunk and you're hot."

"And I'm taken", Wes spat and with a judo-throw had the other boy on the ground. "And I don't want you anywhere near me kid." The crowd was staring at them. "Mind your own business!" Wes yelled at them and everyone hurriedly obeyed.

"Man baby that was painful", Sebastian said getting up. "But hot at the same time, hot and dangerous. Wanna do that again, but in a bed?"

"Now listen here kid", Wes spat and pulled Sebastian close by his collar. "I am already dating the love of my life and right now I'm out looking for a friend that has gone missing and a guy I know will most likely be here and will know where to look or why I should look. So fuck off and go home." He pushed Sebastian back and got away in the crowd, Sebastian only sighed love-struck. He'd just met the boy of his dreams… and lost him again in a matter of minutes. Wes didn't care less about the encounter as he continued to the bar and there he saw a mop of blonde hair that was just what he was looking for.

"One more Andy", Jeremiah said with a sigh. But the drink he got was taken from the bartender and thrown in his face. "Hey! What's the…" He trailed off when he saw a furious Wes glare at him.

"Hello Jeremiah", Wes said smiling coldly.

"Wes! How-"

"I hope you're having a good time" Wes cut in coldly.

"I am but-"

"Because I'm sure as hell aren't and that's because of you. What did you do to Blaine?"

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about", Jeremiah said and jumped when Wes slammed his hand down on the bar in front of him.

"Don't shit me Jeremiah. Tell me what you said or did to him ever since you started dating."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Jeremiah tell me what happened or so help me God I will hit it out of you!" Wes' eyes were on fire and Jeremiah knew better than refusing so he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I figured that to get you I would have to know you better", he said. "Is there any easier way doing that than dating one of your friends? He didn't get it at first, he didn't understand why I kept asking about you but he answered every single question he could. He answered happily but after a while he realized why I was doing it and why I was even dating him. He confronted me and I might have yelled some stuff to him."

"_What_ did you yell? Don't lie to me Jeremiah or I'll pull that hair out of your fucking skull!"

"Okay, okay! I told him that he's a pathetic little nobody that no one wants and it was clear that you didn't want him, that none of his friends wanted him, that the brunette I saw him with didn't want him and that his parents or brother didn't want him. But I told him that if he could give me you I would want him again… but you were taken it turned out so I talked him into trying to break you and that _Kurt_ up so that _I_ could get _you_. I might have used some violence and threat to harm you and that Kurt kid… I may also have mentioned that getting me any boy would be okay as long as he was short, with dark hair and dark eyes."

"You", Wes spat. "Are a horrible person."

"I just want you, I've always wanted you even since Ricky introduced you to everyone. But of course he had to take you first and refuse to let you go, even when you were straight for six months. He only talked about you and how he tried to vow you. The whole year you spent dating him I dreamt of it being me and when you broke up I saw my chance… but you disappeared and I didn't see you until you showed up at the GAP and God had answered my prayers I thought… but you still didn't want me… and you didn't want Blaine to want me either. I could see it on you. You only wanted that kid Kurt and I couldn't have that.

So when I realized that Blaine might actually like that kid too I may have just… told him that I would hurt Kurt if he didn't do what I told him to. So Blaine did everything I told him too, except for getting you and Kurt to break up.

He was to meet me here tonight with some little brunette I saw during your performance at the GAP… but he's a no show… he was actually supposed to show up last week but didn't show. I told him to bring one of those two cute brunettes or I'd hurt one or both of them… I just wanted somebody to love and maybe those two cuties could've taken my mind off of you. You look really handsome today by the way."

"You're sick", Wes spat.

"Just lovesick. So now that I told you… will you go out with me?"

A fist filled his view and he crashed to the floor. Everyone stared at them, the bartender smiled, he'd heard every word and he winked at Wes and made flirty faces. Wes rolled his eyes, why was it that whenever he went out _everyone_ flirted with him? He kicked Jeremiah before walking out into the storm. Now he had the info he needed to really talk to Blaine… if he could find him.

* * *

"Blaine", Wes yelled walking around the Dalton grounds. It had stopped raining but the thunder still rolled over the skies, lightning still flashed and the wind was horrible. "Blaine where are you?!" Wes moved forward against the wind and then he saw his goal, a small shack that had once been a ground keeper's storage. He hurried over and opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Stormy weather here tonight", he said and turned around and looked at the boy sitting huddled in the corner, hugging himself. "There you are I've been looking all over for you."

"Go away", Blaine mumbled. Wes walked over and plopped down beside him.

"No", he said.

"Wes please just go away."

"No."

"Why? Why are you out looking for me? It's dangerous… you could get hurt."

"I don't care, you're more important."

"Even after all I did?"

Wes put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him close and he felt the boy tense.

"Yes", Wes said. "You're my friend Blaine and nothing will change that… especially not a manipulative and sick jerk like Jere-fuciking-miah."

"You know?" Blaine looked at him with big dull eyes.

"I know… I got him to tell me and then knocked him out." He hugged Blaine with both arms. "I know what he said, what he did, how he threatened you… and now I want to know why."

Blaine looked at him and Wes looked at him.

"Why didn't you come to me and tell me this Blaine", Wes asked feeling tears sting his eyes. "Don't you trust me… did you feel like I betrayed our friendship? Do you hate me?"

"No!" Blaine said horrified. "I could never hate you! I love you! You're my first real friend and you care about me and the others so much! I love you!" He clung to Wes. "I love you I love you I love you."

Wes sighed and held him close and rocked him back and forth… and then the dam broke and Blaine started crying.

"I love you", he sobbed. "I'm sorry Wes! I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Kurt and Thad! Oh my God Thad he didn't deserve that! I'm such a jerk! Just kill me!"

"No", Wes said sternly.

"Yes do! No one would miss me! Everyone hates me! No one wants me!"

"The Warblers does", Wes said soothingly. "They want their pre-Jeremiah Blaine back. I want him back. I miss that happy goofy kid that sang his heart out and climbed furniture and tried his best to make everyone happy. I miss my little brother."

"I miss my big brother too… and I don't mean Cooper", Blaine sobbed. "Wes I miss you! I don't want to lose you! I was so stupid!"

"That you were… you should have told me so that I could beat Jeremiah up earlier."

"He wants you… he wants you and would hurt Kurt to get you! I couldn't let him hurt my friends! I just couldn't! I was trying to save you! If… if you got expelled… you'd move to Lima! He wouldn't look for you there! And with you gone Kurt would be safe from him! And Nick and Thad would be too! Wes Jeremiah wanted me to get them to him if he couldn't have you! Wes he wanted to hurt them! He wanted to… he wants to… you he wants…" Blaine started to sob harder and Wes held him close.

"I know Blaine", he soothed. "I know."

"He said he'd hurt you… Wes he hurt me. He beat me up… he kicked me! He said… he said no one cares. No one cares! No one cares about me!"

"That is not true and you know it", Wes snapped and Blaine sobbed harder. "Jeremiah was lying. I care about you, Carmichael cares about you and deep down the warblers still care about you. Cooper cares, your parents-"

"Told me to never come back", Blaine sobbed and Wes stiffened.

"What", he asked.

"Mom and dad… they found me with", Blaine sobbed harder. "They found me in bed with Jeremiah! Dad said he was ashamed of me! He said I was not his son! Mom didn't say anything Wes! Dad told me to go to Dalton and never come back! He told me to stay at the school with all other freaks! He threw me out and… and mom… she just… she didn't… Jeremiah just ran… he didn't stay to… help… he didn't… Wes he just left! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm a bad person!"

"Hush", Wes said gently and rocked the younger boy. "Jeremiah is the bad guy here, not you. I admit you could have just ignored him or told me what was going on so all this hate thing would never have happened. But done is done and I'm glad you can tell me… and that I haven't lost you."

"Please don't go", Blaine cried into his neck and held him tighter. "Please don't leave me too! I don't want to be alone! Wes please!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Wes please", Blaine sniffled and Wes sighed. He didn't really know what to do… Then he remembered Blaine telling him his favorite song once and he started to sing it softly:

**The fairytale  
Have you heard the fairytale  
About a seed that refused and only grow and grow again  
Even if it is trampled down it will grow more and more and more  
If you crush it it splits in more and more and more  
If it meets violence and musts a song grows from the seed  
That can be heard in the earth again, again, again, again, again**

**Because there in the earth plays a dream**  
**There pours an unending songs of freedom, stream after stream**  
**And with help from the wind the music of the ground reaches the sea**  
**It steers t'wards land and reaches a shore**

**Melonia, Melonia  
It's the island where frozen seeds will bloom  
There is life and sun and peace, instead of death and steel and war  
There you can root and grow free forever and ever  
Maybe we will go there one day  
Maybe it will be you  
Maybe it will be me**

Blaine sniffled a bit, but his sobbing had softened and quieted down so he was no longer shaking so bad and it didn't tear at Wes' heart as badly anymore.

"I will never understand why that is your favorite song Blaine", Wes said and ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair.

"It was the first song I ever heard", Blaine mumbled. "Cooper was singing it to mom… He sang it every time I was sad that's why I love it. Wes I… I'm sorry I… I didn't-"

"Blaine I understand", Wes said smiling slightly. "But buddy I think we better take this somewhere safe and warm… don't you?"

Blaine nodded and they got up together and headed for the door. The storm was still raging outside. Wes opened the door, Blaine walked out, Wes followed and heard a crack.

"Watch out Blaine!" he yelled and pushed Blaine away from the door and the shack… just as a tree fell down on it. Blaine had rolled over the grass when Wes pushed him and when he came to a stop he heard a crashing sound and Wes' scream.

"Wes!" he shouted in terror and got up. "Wes!" He ran back to the shack and saw that a tree had fallen onto it, it had gone through the roof. "Wes!"

"Blaine", Wes called and Blaine looked in through the door and saw Wes stuck underneath some branches and debris.

"I'm coming", Blaine yelled and grabbed hold of a branch.

"No Blaine no!" Wes yelled and Blaine froze.

"But-"

"Get help Blaine… it's too heavy for the two of us."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"You must, please Blaine. Get the grownups or the Warblers and get back here", Wes groaned as a branch was poking him in the side painfully. "I'm alright, I'm just stuck and can't get out without help. No heavy branch is lying directly on me… but I need help because my arm is stuck and I can't get it out… my coat is caught on something and it's too tight to slid my arm through."

"But-"

"Run Blaine! Before something more happens! Get help!"

Blaine looked at the tree and then his friend's face.

"I'll be right back Wes", he yelled and ran.

"I know", Wes said and lowered his head onto the floor… and waited. Blaine ran towards the edge of the small woods but stopped. He looked back at the shack and stomped his foot and ran back. He got onto the trunk and started to squeeze his way through.

"Blaine", Wes said shocked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving here without you!" Blaine yelled as he squeezed through the branches to get inside.

"Blaine you'll help me much more if you go get help!"

"I know but it would make me feel like I let you down!"

"Blaine-"

"No!" Blaine snapped as he struggled. "I am not leaving you behind! It's my fault you're even stuck here! You shouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me! Wes _please_ let me do this!"

Wes looked at his friend and sighed. Then he nodded and Blaine struggled a bit more. He got into the shack and crawled and climbed over to where Wes was. He remembered what Wes had said about his arm being stuck, it was stuck underneath some roof debrief. Blaine carefully picked things up and threw it aside. Soon Wes' arm was free and Blaine grabbed hold underneath his arms and Wes groaned.

Blaine pulled but nothing happened, Wes groaned in pain, his chest was burning and his legs were hurting too, they most likely had some muscle strains because nothing felt broken. The tree had landed on top of the shack, crushed the roof and fell through it. But the speed and force had decreased a lot and it wasn't one of those huge trees with a thick trunk. It was tall with a thin trunk and many branches… that why Wes was stuck because the branches had got tangled in each other, in his clothes and the space was too little to move them any better than just a little.

"Ow", Wes groaned as Blaine pulled on him. He knew he had scratches on his face and hands.

"Sorry", Blaine said and got a grip around Wes' torso. "I'll try to pull you loose one more time…"

"Okay", Wes said and relaxed. Blaine pulled on him and slowly, very slowly, Wes's legs got free and Blaine could pull him back with ease. Blaine collapsed on the ground and hugged Wes close. Wes reached up a hand and ruffled his hair.

"Good job buddy", he said. "Now will you help me get through those bloody branches so we can go home?"

Blaine nodded.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know", Chris yelled at Carmichael who was standing in front of the boys of Einstein-dorm. He had come to them, handing them Wes' phone. Wes had been gone for a few hours and the wind and thunder was still going strong but the rain had stopped. Kurt and Chris looked worried as hell and the others confused.

"I don't know where your brother is right now", Carmichael told Chris again. "I sent him, the staff and the other dorm prefects out to search for a missing boy."

"Who", Nick asked.

"It's Blaine right", David asked. "I told Wes I hadn't seen him all day and Wes said he'd call you!"

"He did", Carmichael said. "And yes, Blaine is missing. We have no idea of what's happened to him. I fear that that Jeremiah boy came for him, like Blaine feared he would and-"

"Wait what", Kurt asked. "What do you mean sir?"

"Well I don't know the full story but that boy named Jeremiah has Blaine spooked something horrible. It has something to do with you, Blaine, Wes and Jeremiah."

"Actually it's more about Kurt, Blaine, Jeremiah, Nick, Thad and I", a tired voice said from the door and everyone looked in that direction. They saw Wes, looking dirty with cuts all over his face, with an arm slung around Blaine's shoulders as he got support from him, favoring his left leg and looking really tired and ruffled. A thin trail of blood went from his hairline to his jaw.

"Wes", Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh my God what happened", Nick asked and moved out of the chair he was sitting in and Blaine helped Wes jump over on one leg. He carefully helped Wes sit down before giving him a hug and standing beside the chair.

"Mission accomplished", Wes said tiredly and looked at Carmichael. "Now I want everyone but the Warblers of this dorm out of this room."

"Wes", Carmichael said sternly. "You really should-"

"Go to the nurse I know I know", Wes said annoyed. "But I have to do this first!"

"But-"

"I'll crawl over there later but frankly sir I don't _want_ to go outside again. Now please leave us." Carmichael nodded and the boys that weren't Warblers headed for the door. Blaine made to follow but Wes grabbed his arm.

"Not you", he said. "You are staying right here Blainers."

"But I'm not a Warbler anymore", Blaine said confused.

"That can be changed… now stay here."

"But-"

"No buts", Wes said and pointed at a chair next to his. "Sit down and be quiet and let me speak before our friends decide to kill me." Blaine nodded and sat down. Wes then turned to the Warblers and before anyone could start questioning him he told them everything that had happened since Carmichael called him in.

He told them of how manipulative Jeremiah had been and how he had threatened to hurt Kurt and Wes himself if Blaine didn't do what he said. Then he told them how Jeremiah had threatened to hurt Nick or Thad or both if Blaine didn't bring them to him… he also pointed out that Blaine didn't do that… he had refused to do that. If he was ever going to do it… it would already have happened.

"That explains your fast retreat from last week when you were harassing Thad", Kurt said and looked at Blaine who was crying silently again. The younger boy nodded while rubbing his eyes with the heel of his right hand. Wes smiled sadly and reached out and put a hand on Blaine's left shoulder. Blaine grabbed Wes' hand and clutched it as he cried.

"I'm sorry", he sobbed. "Thad I'm so sorry! I didn't want to see you hurt! I didn't want anyone hurt except me! He said he'd hurt you if I didn't get you to him! He said he'd maybe kill you! I didn't want you to die! I didn't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Thad!" Thad bit his lip and looked at Wes. Wes smiled at him, showing him that he believed every word Blaine was saying. Thad slowly walked over and crouched down in front of Blaine.

"Blaine", he asked and the younger boy looked at him, eyes red and puffy from all his crying and tears streaming down his cheeks. Thad's eyes were watery too and he reached out and put a hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine closed his eyes sobbing. Everyone else was just watching. Thad smile slightly and tears escaped his eyes. Blaine sobbed harder and put his arms around Thad and pulled him into a hug, Thad threw his arms around Blaine and hugged him back, letting his own tears flow.

**Even if it is trampled down it will grow more and more and more  
If you crush it it splits in more and more and more  
If it meets violence and musts a song grows from the seed  
That can be heard in the earth again, again, again, again, again**

Wes sang gently and the Warblers stared at him and then at the boys hugging. Kurt slowly moved over and hugged Blaine and Thad. Blaine looked at him.

"Kurt I'm so sorry please forgive me", he sobbed. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean anything bad to happen! I didn't want to break you and Wes up! Not after thinking it through instead of acting to get Jeremiah to like me! Kurt forgive me please forgive me!"

"You just wanted to get someone to love you", Kurt sniffled. "And you just wanted to protect me, Wes, Thad and Nick." There was a squeak behind him as Jeff pulled Nick into his arms to protective him from evil.

"You went around it the wrong way though", Kurt continued. "You should've told us!"

"Yeah we would totally trash that sucker!" Fred called.

"No we'd kill him", David said and walked over to the hugging trio and hugged them too. The rest of the Warblers in the room, save Wes and Chris joined into the hug. Wes looked at his brother and saw him look at him with worry.

"I'm sorry", they heard Blaine sob as he was being hugged and accepted again. "I would never have gone along with it if Jeremiah didn't…"

"Didn't what", Rock asked and Wes told them the rest, what Jeremiah had said about Blaine, his family, friends… and what Blaine's parents had done. When Chris heard that he ran from Wes's side and over to the group. He squeezed his way into Blaine, Kurt and Thad and Kurt moved aside so that Chris could hug Blaine close. Blaine was totally confused about this but Wes knew what it meant.

Chris hated it when parents treated their kids badly… it broke his heart whenever that happened. It was also because they hated Blaine for being gay that hurt Chris the most. He knew how supportive his parents were, all four so he was thinking that it wasn't fair that Blaine didn't have any parent accepting him for who he was when Wes and Chris had four. After a bit the still hugging trio broke apart, Thad sat down beside Blaine and put an arm around his shoulders and Chris sat by Blaine's feet while Kurt sat on his other side. All eyes turned on Wes again.

"Now tell us what happened to _you_", Kurt said.

"Oh not much, first I get hit on by some sixteen-year-old pretending to be eighteen and just returned from Paris, being home schooled, then I talk with a psycho that later hits on me, I knock him out, the bartender grins at it and flirts with me, then I spent a few hours looking for Blaine, finding him, talking to him, singing to him, comforting him and being rained on, blown at and fearing I'd be roasted by lightning. And on top of that a fucking tree fell on me. Not much, not much at all."

The boys all stared at him.

"You punched Jeremiah without us witnessing it?"

"_Who_ hit on my man?"

"Dude what are you a guy-magnet?"

"A tree _fell_ on you?!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"You call that nothing?!"

That was what was yelled at him all at once, Wes just shrugged and sighed in content. A heavy stone had fallen from his chest and tomorrow, with help from the Einstein-Warblers, he'd explain everything to the rest of his boys, re-including Blaine in the Warblers and then prepare for nationals. But first he'd get some sleep. The door flew open and the nurse stormed in muttering stuff about hopeless Montgomery-boys. Okay maybe not get some sleep yet.

* * *

**TBC If anyone and I mean ANYONE recognizes that song I will be VERY surprised and no not because I've written it myself because I haven't. I will tell you why next time ;)**

**Oh a funny side note I forgot to tell you about. The "a little maybe" thing that Elijah has going on is inspired from my niece who is 2 years old and keeps saying that when she wants to do something. Like "play a little maybe." "go outside a little maybe." or "sleep a little maybe."**

**Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:**

**Sarah - What can I say... I love trench coats! Guys in black trench coats are so hot *grins* and wow 2 hours you say? Now I'm touched!**


	20. Born This Way I

Part 20

"Will you guys just leave me alone", Wes asked in annoyance a few days later. The Warblers were following him around everywhere and he had no idea why. They followed him around in small groups at the time and he was at least thankful for so much. But he wanted to know why they followed him because he had no idea what so ever. Most likely it was because of the tree falling on him and him refusing to stay still and rest… like the nurse told him too, 'cause what else could it be?

"We can't", Nick said and grabbed his arm. "For multiple reasons!"

"Name one", Wes said and pulled his arm loose and continued to walk.

"The nurse told you to stay in bed and you refuse", Blaine pointed out and looked at his feet. The boy was still trying to make it up to all of them, mostly Wes, Thad and Kurt. Some Warblers didn't want to forgive him just yet. "Wes a tree fell on you! You must rest!"

"I don't need to rest", Wes said. "Rest-"

"I can do when I'm dead", the five boys trailing him said in perfect sync.

"Name another", Wes said as he walked on.

"We really, really, _really_ want you to audition for that solo", David said walking a bit faster and then started to walk backwards in front of Wes.

"That's the best you got?" Wes asked tiredly.

"We're keeping you under surveillance until the cops find that Jeremiah dude", Joseph said. Carmichael had called the cops and Wes and Blaine had to tell them what they knew of Jeremiah. The blonde boy was now wanted and the cops were looking everywhere for him.

"Good, but not perfect", Wes said and smiled gently.

"We're trying to keep you from Chris because he asked us too", John spoke up and they all looked at him. "What?"

Wes snorted.

"I knew it", he said.

"Know what", Blaine asked.

"Chris has got a crush", Wes said and laughed. "That's why he wants me far away from him… or he'll spill everything."

The other boys looked at each other and grinned, before grabbing Wes by the arms and pulling him away, to find Chris. They wanted to know who he was crushing on too.

* * *

They didn't have to look long until they found him. Chris was in the group that for the moment was trailing Kurt. They were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Wes smirked and walked over to his brother, sat down beside him, slung his arm around Chris' shoulders and innocently asked:

"Who is she?"

Chris spit out his juice in shock and the boys opposite him all yelped and stared at him. Kurt stared at Wes who was grinning, rubbing Chris' back as the younger boy coughed.

"There, there", Wes said gently. "Easy steady breaths Chris."

"How did you know", Chris asked him blushing. "What do you know?! Who told you?! Who did you tell?!" By the last he was holding Wes by the older boy's collar. Wes chuckled and pulled his younger brother to him in a hug.

"I just know you", he answered to the first question. "I don't know anything. John told me they were trying to keep me away from you per your request. I didn't tell anyone except for the boys that came into the cafeteria with me."

"What are you talking about", Kurt asked and looked at Wes.

"Chris is in love", Wes teased and his brother tried to get out of his arms, not successfully. The other Warblers grinned and all started to try to get Chris to say something.

"Leave me alone!" Chris snapped at them, still trying to get out of Wes' arms… but not really wanting to for real. He always felt safe in Wes' arms and if someone tried to tease him for having a crush Wes would protect him from them, Wes was indestructible… almost anyway.

"No we want to know who you're crushing on", Trent said happily and poked at Chris' foot with his own underneath the table. "Come on Chris!"

"No!"

"Is it a girl at Crawford", Luke asked his best friend… well one of them.

"No", Chris grumbled.

"So where did you meet her?" Kurt asked kindly.

"In Ohio", Chris muttered.

"What does she look like?" David asked curiously.

"Dark eyes, dark hair, long hair… small frame… eyes that sparkle when she's happy."

"Awwww", the Warblers teased.

"Chris is in love!" Nick called.

"Go away", Chris grumbled and buried his face in the crook of Wes' neck. Wes only laughed and held him tight, happy that his brother was over Layla. But he wanted to know who this girl was.

"I'm happy you've forgotten that horrible girl", Kurt said and took a bite from his salad. "She did not deserve you… or Joseph."

"Thanks Kurt", Joseph said and smiled at him and then he turned to Chris. "So how old is she?"

"I don't know", Chris mumbled. "All I know is that she's in high school."

"So she could be a senior", Fred asked worriedly. "No, no, no seniors! She's too old for you!"

"What?!" Chris' head snapped up at Fred's words.

"You're a freshman", Fred continued. "And she's 3 years older than you! We will not allow you to date her."

"And who says you have any say in who Chris dates", Wes asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh come on", David teased. "Chris is our youngest member! We have every say in what girl he dates."

"No you don't", Wes said.

"Thank you", Chris told him.

"Only Mike and I do."

"Hey!"

"Big brothers' prerogative", Wes said innocently.

"Is not!"

"Oh it is. Little brothers' prerogative is to annoy their older siblings when they're on dates."

"Don't give him any ideas love", Kurt said and leaned his head on Wes' shoulder. "We don't need _more_ spies on our dates."

"Oh please next time I take you out I know two glee clubs will spy on us", Wes said with a fond chuckle and all the other Warblers looked "innocent", all of them at the same time. They heard a frustrated groan from the door and saw Thad walk in with Jeff and Frank practically joined to his hips. They were walking so close to him they kept tripping over each others' feet. Thad elbowed both boys and hurriedly walked over to the rest of the Warblers.

"Wes get these idiots away from me", he said as he looked for somewhere to sit. John who'd sat down between David and Fred hurriedly moved and then grabbed Thad by the arms, pulled him to the seat and pushed him down. David and Fred moved in close to him.

"Do you seriously think I can do anything about this protective bunch of muscles", Wes asked and looked around him. On the empty seat beside him and Kurt Rock had now taken up a seat, Jeff had pulled a chair in behind the duo and Frank sat beside Chris.

"Yes!" Kurt and Thad said at the same time.

"Nope", Wes said and shook his head. "When it comes to protecting someone they won't even listen to me… their brains short-circuit you see and only their muscles talk… And since the most protective ones are taller _and_ stronger than me I can't do anything. I'm sorry but overprotective boys are out of my league."

"You're not serious", Kurt said and gaped at him.

"Of course I'm not serious", Wes said and turned around and gave Jeff a pointed look. "At ease soldier."

"But", Jeff began.

"Now Jeff, I'm not asking you."

"But-"

"_Jeff_."

Jeff hurriedly moved to a chair a bit from Wes, who had now turned his gaze on Rock and then Frank.

"Move", he said.

"But-" Rock began.

"You are squishing Kurt, Chris and I so close together I think we'll merge. Move it." Frank and Rock moved a bit and Wes then looked at Fred and David, cocking an eyebrow at them. Both boys moved slightly away from Thad.

"Good", Wes said. "Now listen here guys. I am thankful that you want to protect us so badly, but you forget someone to protect."

"Who", Jeff asked.

"Blaine", Thad said.

"As if", Frank spat.

"He's in more danger than me!"

"None of us are in danger when we're at the school", Wes said sharply. "It's outside of Dalton, unsupervised and at night that you and I need to worry about."

"But none of us are leaving until he's caught", Thad said.

"We're going to Lima this weekend", Kurt cut in and looked at Wes and Chris and both nodded. "But we'll have muscle around us so you don't need to worry."

"Okay", Thad said and nodded and then his phone rang. He got it out of his pocket and answered. "Hi it's Thad…" He paled. Wes flew up at once and snatched the phone from him and put it to his own ear.

"-understand that she's been the love of my life", he heard a man say on the other end. "Son you must understand that I love you, but your mother means the world to me."

"So that's why you let her nearly kill your kid", Wes spat and heard the man gasp on the other side. As soon as the words left Wes' lips Fred pulled Thad into a hug and his boyfriend leaned into him, looking scared. Wes saw everyone stare at him so he turned on the speaker and motioned for his boys to keep quiet.

"Who is this", Thad's father asked.

"Wes Montgomery", Wes said calmly. "I'm a good friend of your-"

"You're the head Warbler that keeps getting into everybody else's business."

"It's more like I get pulled into other people's business."

"Unhook yourself."

"If it was that easy I'd done it a long time ago. Now did you want anything else than to hurt your son?"

"I don't want to talk to you about it."

"He can hear you."

"I don't want you nearby."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so say what you want to say or hang up."

There was silent for a bit, then Mr. Clearwater sighed.

"Thad", he said. "Listen to me son. I've bought you something and I sent it over, Paulie told me you got it earlier today. But you must understand that your mother will always come first." Wes gave Frank, Jeff and Rock a glare. Jeff had flown up and Rock and Frank grabbed him, covering his mouth.

"They say that when you become a parent you feel it…" Mr. Clearwater went on. "You become a _parent_, a different person. But I didn't. I thought it would be like: 'Oh I'm _dad_ now', but it's still me. And yeah… you're just there. Nothing's changed."

"You're sick!" David yelled getting up from his seat. "What kind of sick bastard are you?! You don't love your son? Is that what you're saying? Is he just some… some…"

"Am I just another thing that you can own", Thad cut off angrily and snatched the phone from Wes. "Am I just like one of the pieces in your art collection? Or one of your boats. I'm just a thing?! Screw you, you bastard! Never call me again! Never speak to me, never contact me! Don't write! Don't pay for tuition or college! I don't want _anything_ to do with you ever again! Get out of my life and stay there!"

"Thad I'm sorry", his dad said. "Can't you just-"

They didn't know what Mr. Clearwater was going to say because Thad cut the call, got up and left the room. The Warblers stared after him in shock, even Wes. He hadn't seen that coming. He wouldn't have thought Mr. Clearwater would just call Thad a thing, he'd known Thad would snap one day but not this early. The Warblers stared after Thad, then they all looked at each other and got up, ran out the door and chased him down.

* * *

They found Thad in the parking lot and they stopped and stared. Thad had somehow gotten a crowbar and was smashing a black BMW that a man stood beside watching in horror, they recognized the logo on his suit pocket... it was one of the workers for Thad's dad's company.

"Holy fucking shit", Joseph said pulling on his hair in shock as Thad bust the windshield with a rage filled scream. Wes ran forward before anyone else and tackled Thad just as the younger boy was about to hit the car again. They wrestled a bit but Wes was stronger, heavier and more agile than Thad and even though Thad was so angry that it made him ten times stronger, Wes still managed to get the crowbar away from him.

"Thad calm down!" he yelled and shook Thad by the shoulders and then yelped. "Ow!" Thad had punched him in the jaw. Thad tried to punch him again but Wes rolled them so that he was more or less hugging Thad from behind. The younger boy trashed in his arms and tried to get loose. Wes looked at the stunned Warblers.

"A little help here maybe?" he yelled at them and Fred and David ran over and helped holding Thad down.

"Let me go!" Thad shouted and angry tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"No!" the trio holding him said sharply and Thad fought a bit more until… he broke down and started crying. Wes loosened his grip a little and hugged the shorter boy. David and Fred joined into the hug. They got up, pulling Thad and Wes with them. Thad clung to Wes and cried. Fred and David nodded to the other Warblers and they all hurried over and hugged the broken boy as he cried.

* * *

"Wes", Chris asked from the backseat as they drove towards Lima.

"Yeah", Wes asked calmly.

"Will Thad be okay at Fred's place?"

"Yes, more than okay", Kurt answered for Wes. "Fred's parents love him… actually most parents love Thad… must be because he's so small."

"Or because he's so polite?"

"Speaking of small", Wes said calmly. "Is this girl you like small or tall?"

"Small… I told you", Chris said.

"Does she have a big voice?"

Kurt stared at him in confusion and Chris in shock, Wes just smirked. He knew he'd hit it spot on.

"Good luck with that junior", he said and pulled up on the drive way outside the Hudson-Hummel residence. "You coming over later?" the last he aimed at Kurt taking his hand.

"Of course", Kurt said and they kissed before Kurt made to get out of the car.

"Hey what about me?" Chris asked and pouted. Kurt smiled, leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. Chris smiled happily and Kurt hopped out. Wes and Chris waved at him and drove off.

* * *

"Yo dude", Finn said and knocked on Kurt's door. "The guys and I are heading over to Mike's, do you wanna come? Maybe your boyfriend's over."

"He is and I will thank you Finn", Kurt said and left his room dressed in one of his more fashionable outfits instead of the Dalton uniform. He loved Dalton, he loved his friends, he loved Wes but sometimes he missed just being able to wear whatever he wanted to school. Finn and Kurt left together and picked up the other boys on the way. Kurt got high-fives and Sam even hugged him.

They talked about how things were at Dalton and at McKinley. Kurt got to hear that Sam was starting to think that Santana would soon break up with him. Kurt told him to talk to Wes about it, Wes was her best boy-friend after all. Puck pointed out that it was a good thing Wes was gay… otherwise Kurt and Sam would have some problem on their hands.

"True", Kurt said. "It is hard to compete with Santana."

"Kurt your _boyfriend_ is the 'problem'", Sam said using air quotes. "How do you compete with someone that is rich, plays saxophone like a fucking god, sings totally awesome, is an martial artist and God knows what more he can do!"

"Well", Kurt said smiling as they drove onto the driveway of the Chang house. "Wes plays piano, guitar, cello, violin, oboe, clarinet, saxophone and a little harp, he has five black belts, is student council president, dorm prefect, head Warbler, Head Boy and will most likely be Valedictorian oh and end up at the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts."

"See", Sam said. "The dude is fucking perfect!"

"I can't disagree", Kurt said and jumped out of the car after it came to a complete halt. He waited while Puck and Finn got Artie and his chair out of the car and then he skipped up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Kurt", Lola said when she opened and gave him a big hug. "Oh it's so good to see you! Oh and Noah!" She nearly ran over to the boy and hugged him. He hugged her back. Lola then hugged the other boys as well and showed them inside. The boys took off their shoes and hung up their jackets, well Artie got help of course.

"Where are the boys", Kurt asked.

"Oh they're down in the music room", Lola said smiling. "They've been there since Chris and Wes got home. Mike practically dragged them down there as soon as they got inside."

"Why", Puck asked.

"He said it had something to do with Tina's birthday next week. But go on down." Lola walked into the kitchen and the boys all shrugged and headed downstairs, Artie was happy that the Changs actually had a lift in all of their staircase, he didn't know why but they did. Kurt knew but he didn't say anything. It wasn't his story to tell. When they reached the door to the music room the door was only open a creak and they heard a guitar being tuned. Puck and Kurt stopped the others and told them to be quiet.

"Look someone told me it is the easiest song to sing", Chris told someone. "We start off and you just join in okay?" They didn't hear anyone answer but then the guitar started to play and the tune was _very_ familiar. Then one of the boys started singing and Kurt knew at once it was Wes, no one else had that tenor that he had.

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

The chorus were sung in two different harmonies and Kurt knew it was Wes and Chris. He'd heard them harmonize before. Chris took over the next verse:  
(**Wes, **_Chris_, all)

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied ya  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Wait a minute that was three voices! The guitar played and then a deeper voice sang, it wasn't as clear as the other two but still okay. Kurt and Artie peaked inside. It was Mike singing! (_Chris, **Mike, **_**Wes, **All)

**_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
_**  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

_There was a time you'd let me know_  
_What's real and going on below_  
_But now you never show it to me do ya?_  
_Remember when I moved in ya?_  
_The holy dark was moving too_  
_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

**_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew ya_  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
**Hallelujah,** _Hallelujah_  
**_Hallelujah_**, **Hallelujah  
**Hallelujah

Kurt and the others applauded as they pushed the door open and the three brothers stared at them. Sam and Puck wolf-whistled. Mike blushed and looked at his feet, Chris grinned and Wes smiled gently, patting Mike on the back.

"Dude", Finn said. "Why didn't you tell us you can sing?!"

"I can't sing", Mike mumbled as Kurt hurried over to Wes. "Yet… but I'm learning… so that I can record some songs for Tina on her birthday."

"Aw", Kurt said and put his arms around Wes and looked at Mike. "That's so sweet of you. And I take it Wes is teaching you the basics?"

"And Chris", Mike mumbled.

"It sounded awesome guys", Puck said and ruffled Chris' hair. "I never knew Mini-Monty could sing so nicely."

"Hey!" Chris said with a grin and putting the guitar aside. "I can sing. I just don't wanna solo…"

"He gets too nervous and can't hit a single note", Wes teased fondly and Chris stuck his tongue out at him.

"One more time ya'll", Artie said. "Maybe we can all sing something together."

"Yeah and record it too", Wes said and walked over to a mixing table.

"Wait", Kurt asked. "You were recording?"

"Why do you think the mikes are here for", Mike asked and smiled. "I want to show Tina how much I love her and if it means taking song-lessons from Mr. Strict over there", he glared at Wes who just flipped him off behind his back as he worked with the computer. "Then I'll do it. I really want a duet recorded too but I don't want her to know I can sing until she hears it on the CD."

"So why don't let Kurt and Wes sing", Puck asked eating on a cookie from the plate Lola Chang had left down there earlier.

"What", Kurt asked in shock and Mike gaped and then grinned.

"That's a wicked idea!" he said happily and grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him over to the chair where Wes had been sitting. "Wes!"

"Yes brother dear", Wes asked looking at the screen in front of him as he typed something.

"Get over here and sing with Kurt!"

"Have you given any thought to _what_ you want us to sing?"

"Uh… no…" Mike blushed a bit and Wes chuckled and turned around.

"Chris plug in the electric piano and take the electric guitar", he said. "Kurt you know this one?" He walked up to Kurt, leaned down and whispered something. Kurt smiled and nodded. Wes smiled back, took one of the mikes and set it up by the electric piano. Chris and Mike huddled around him at once and Wes whispered something to them. Mike nodded and walked over to the drums and Chris plugged in the guitar. Finn, Puck, Sam and Artie moved back a bit to watch the boys. Wes started to play the piano, Mike played softly on the drums, Chris played the guitar and then Kurt sang: (_Kurt, _**Wes, _Both_**)

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment_  
_As long as you're mine_  
_I've lost all resistance_  
_And crossed some borderline_  
_And if it turns out_  
_It's over too fast_  
_I'll make ev'ry last moment last_  
_As long as you're mine_

Kurt looked at Wes who was smiling as he played and then started to sing as well.  
_  
_**Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell  
**_  
**Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
**  
_**Say there's no future  
For us as a pair**

_**And though I may know  
I don't care!**_

**_Just for this moment_**  
**_As long as you're mine_**  
**_Come be how you want to_**  
**_And see how bright we shine_**  
**_Borrow the moonlight_**  
**_Until it is through_**  
**_And know I'll be here holding you_**  
**_As long as you're mine_**

When they were done singing Kurt had tears in his eyes and Wes smiled before getting up and walking over to Kurt, taking him in his arms. Kurt clung to him and started to sniffle slightly. That's when they heard a sniffle behind them and they turned around. The Asian brothers and Kurt stared as Puck, Sam and Finn wiped tears from their eyes. The four boys looked at each other and then their friends again. Artie on the other hand… had a camera and was not afraid to use it. He snapped a photo of the crying boys before hiding it. Puck collected himself first.

"It's so dusty in here", he said and cleared his throat.

"Yeah", Mike teased. "Who wants to play some video-games?"

Artie, Sam, Puck and Finn reached their hands. Mike turned to his brothers and Kurt. Wes and Kurt shook their heads and Chris did the same before he hurried out of the room.

"What on earth", Mike asked.

"Hey what's up with Mini-Monty", Puck asked and narrowed his eyes in worry.

"He's just having some stuff on his mind", Wes said and took Kurt's hand and they left the basement.

* * *

Wes was a little shocked when they got to his room and Kurt threw himself at him, kissing him almost desperately. This resulted in Wes falling backwards onto his bed, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt didn't seem to matter because he straddled Wes' hips before he continued to kiss him.

"Um Kurt", he said as they parted for air and Kurt started to kiss his neck. "Not that I'm complaining… but what brought this on?"

"When you sang like that", Kurt said and looked Wes in the eyes. "I came to think of what happens in the next song… where Elfie thinks that… that Fiyero is dead and… and… I just…" Kurt started sobbing and Wes smiled slightly and flipped them so they were lying beside each other. He pulled Kurt to him and just held him, kissing his head or cheek gently every now and then.

"You are not losing me", Wes said.

"But I've been close three times already", Kurt sniffled.

"What?" Wes asked in confusion.

"The… the first time was at that Tae Kwando game where I thought you'd die when he kicked you in the head… the second time was when we kissed the first time and I just let you go… and… and the third… the third was when you went out in that storm and didn't come back!" He sobbed again and Wes hurriedly pulled him close again.

"But I came back", Wes said.

"Leaning on Blaine", Kurt sniffled. "Looking hurt and all roughed up… I thought… I thought _someone_ had done something to you and that Blaine had found you and… and…"

"Hey, hey", Wes whispered gently. "It's okay. I'm sorry Kurt, I'm sorry for all that. But it wasn't my fault."

"That guy attacked you, you and I misunderstood each other and a tree _fell_ on you", Kurt sobbed. "But I still worry about you all the time."

"Why", Wes asked confused.

"Because you worry about everyone else all the time but forget yourself. Stop forgetting about yourself… please."

"I don't think I can… but I have you to help me baby. I'm not going to leave you Kurt, no one will take me from you and I'll be damned before I let anyone take you from me." They sat up and Wes caressed Kurt's cheek and smiled. "Do you want to freshen up a bit? Borrow a shirt?" Kurt nodded and left for the bathroom and came back a bit later. Wes nodded at his walk in closet and Kurt beamed and hurried over. Wes heard Kurt squeak in delight from in there. He got up and stretched… and then his door flew open and Santana stormed in.

"Sanna", he asked in confusion. "Wha-" He was cut off when she kissed him square on the lips. Wes' eyes became really wide and he froze in shock before grabbing hold of her and pushing her off, gentle but still stern.

"Sanna what the fuck did you do that for?!" he yelled and she started to kiss his neck. "Sanna! Stop it!" He tried to push her off but she just came right back. "What are you doing? Stop this!"

"Just kiss me", Santana sobbed and went for his lips again but Wes turned his head away. Kurt stood in the door of the closet and stared at the scene in complete shock. He'd heard the door slam open and had looked out, in time to see Santana kiss _his_ boyfriend. Wes' eyes had turned so big in shock he thought they'd pop out of his skull. Wes saw him too and his eyes begged for help. Santana was pulling at his shirt.

"Santana!" Wes snapped angrily and tried to get a hold of her hands. "Stop it!"

"Just fuck me", she sobbed and managed to tear his shirt open before trying to kiss him again. Wes grabbed hold of her by the arms and shook her.

"Santana stop it!" he yelled and looked into her eyes. She locked eyes with him. "Stop. It." They looked at each other and then Santana broke down and started to cry and clung to him. Wes looked confused again and Kurt was still standing there in pure shock, staring at the scene.

Santana clung to his boyfriend, hugging him tight while crying into his neck. She clung to the fabric on his shoulder and cried so hard her body rocked with each heartbreaking sob. Wes looked at Kurt before he put his arms around Santana and sat them down on the bed. Santana put her legs across his and buried her face in his neck and cried and cried.

Kurt pulled a shirt over his head and hurried over and sat on her other side, putting a hand on her shoulder. Santana's head snapped up and she stared at Kurt… and then lunged at him hugging him close, putting her legs across his now. Kurt looked shocked but hugged her back. Wes put his arms around both of them and looked up to see his mom stand in the door looking shocked. He looked at Santana and then back at his mom and she nodded before closing the door, she saw Santana as her daughter even since Wes introduced them a while back.

When Santana had calmed down a bit she moved away from Kurt and Wes and took the offered tissue Wes was holding out for her.

"Thanks", she sniffled and dried her eyes carefully.

"Now", Wes said. "Can you tell me why you tried to 'rape' me?"

"I'm sorry", Santana said and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was just… fed up with everything and just went to the only guy I have ever truly loved."

"You've only been in love with Wes", Kurt asked gently.

Santana nodded and dried her eyes again.

"No boy afterwards was ever the same… Wes I loved until it started to feel wrong… I still love him though. But don't worry Hummel… I know he's _your_ man."

"Damn straight he is", Kurt said and smiled. "But what are you fed up with?"

"Just… everything… Brittany is with Artie and doesn't want to leave him even though he's not good for her."

"I think he's really good for her."

"But not as good as _I_ would be", Santana sniffled and Wes put his arm around her waist and held her close.

"Of course not", Wes said. "You'd be perfect for her, you and Brittany are like two sides of the same coin. You are meant to be… and she'll see that soon. I saw it in Kurt and he saw it in me."

"After some help and a very hot make out session", Kurt pointed out. "Wait a minute… back up. _Why_ are we talking about Santana and Brittany as a couple?"

"I'm…" Santana choked out. "I am pretty sure I'm a lesbian. I figured it out with Miss Holliday's help and I told Brittany I love her and she didn't say it back. Why can't anyone just love me?"

"I love you", Wes told her nudging her a bit. "You're my girl-friend, only girl-friend."

"What about Tina?" Santana asked.

"Well she's my sister-in-law", Wes explained and took Santana's hand and she looked at him. "But you and I Sanna, we have something special. We've been through a lot together and we tell each other _everything_, at least now we do. You're always gonna be my girl."

"And you're always gonna be my boy", Santana said and hugged him, sniffling a bit. "But Kurt can be my boy too…" she looked at Kurt. "If he wants to."

"Well", Kurt said. "We can be friends Satan but I already have my girls."

"Ugh right… but we can be friends?"

"Yes", Kurt said and she hugged him. There was a knock at the door and Chris came in.

"Hey Kurt, mom wonders if you will stay for dinner", he said and then saw Santana. "Oh hey there Santana. You staying too?"

"No", Santana said and got up. "I got what I came for… some therapy and a hug."

"Uh okay", Chris said and looked at Wes and Kurt that were smiling. Santana kissed Wes on the cheek, gave Kurt a hug and then walked towards the door. Chris stepped aside to let her past but she stopped.

"You know", she said and smirked. "For a freshman you are pretty cute." Then she pecked him on the lips and walked away.

"Sanna don't torture my poor brother!" Wes called after her and she just laughed. Chris was staring in shock, right into thin air. Kurt and Wes shook their heads and got up from the bed. Wes hurried into the wardrobe to change his now broken shirt. Kurt and Chris waited for him and then walked down together.

* * *

On Monday Kurt, Wes, Santana, Tina and Mercedes met up at the Lima Bean, Artie and Brittany were there too.

"You haven't asked us anything about our New York trip", Mercedes said. "Don't you want to know or do you already know?"

"Well let's see", Kurt said and started to count on his fingers. "Last Friday we went to Lima, Finn is my 'brother' and Mike is Wes' brother, I met up with the Montchangs and the ND boys on Friday… do you think someone told us anything?"

"No otherwise Rachel would accuse them for being traitors", Tina said with a sigh. "Like she did when Mike was about to invite you to the benefit."

Wes chuckled.

"That girl is crazy", he said. "But we're preparing for one last performance before we leave."

"Yes we are preparing to perform at a nursing home", Kurt said and smiled. "But then we are all headed to regionals. I'm so proud of you guys."

"We're proud of you too", Tina said and smiled. "But we miss you so much."

"Isn't there any way you could come back to McKinley", Mercedes asked.

"I told him I'd be all for it if Kurt wants to and if it wasn't for Karofsky", Wes said and smiled at Kurt and took his hand in his.

"Wait what did you just say Homo", Santana asked waking up from her daydream.

"Kurt needs to be safe Bitch and with Karofsky there he isn't."

"Can we please change the subject", Kurt asked and looked away.

"Of course", Wes said gently and kissed him on the cheek. "We have to tell the girls about our little discovery."

"Before or after we tell them a tree fell on you", Kurt teased and Tina and Mercedes stared at Wes.

"A _what_ fell on you", Mercedes asked.

"It was storming outside", Wes explained. "A student went missing at Dalton and as dorm prefect and Head Boy I have to help in the search. I found him in a shack and a tree fell down on it and onto me. The student was okay, he got me out of there."

"Mike didn't mention that", Tina said.

"I told him not to", Wes said and smiled at her. "I didn't want more people to worry about me."

"You get kicked in the head at McKinley, you get thrown out of the GAP and now a _tree_ fell on you", Mercedes said. "Boy are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Don't forget nearly stabbed by a crazy woman", Wes said and smirked into his coffee.

"That makes it four then", Kurt said and Wes smiled.

"Four what", Mercedes asked.

But before anyone could answer Santana stood up.

"I've gotta gay", she said and realized what she said. "Go. Go. I've gotta go." Then she hurried out. Wes just chuckled and watched her leave.

"What's up with her", Tina asked.

"She's been having a hard time", Wes said calmly.

"I see", Mercedes mumbled. "Wait… what is it that you boys have discovered?"

Kurt and Wes grinned and then leaned in closer.

"Chris is crushing on a girl he met in Ohio", Kurt said and Tina smiled brightly. "And Chris only goes to two places in Ohio and that's Lima and Westerville. The only girls he's comes in contact with are girls from Crawford and in Lima. He said it wasn't at Crawford so it's someone back in Lima."

"Ooooh", Mercedes said. "What more?"

"We know she's in high school", Wes said. "Most likely McKinley."

"What more?" Tina asked and took out her notebook.

"Well", Kurt said and put his hands together on top of the table. "Chris told us she has dark eyes, dark long hair, a small frame and eyes that sparkle when she's happy."

"That could be any girl", Mercedes said and then laughed. "Even Rachel."

"Or maybe Sunshine", Tina said. "I saw her hiding in the back at the benefit."

"Well Chris mentioned a big voice", Kurt said and looked at Wes.

"Rachel, Sunshine and a lot of girls have big voices", Mercedes pointed out. "Me included."

Kurt and Wes looked at each other and then smirked.

* * *

The next day Chris jumped when his and John's door slammed shut. He twirled around and saw Kurt and Wes look at him, their arms crossed and smirking.

"Uh", Chris said. "What's up?"

"We know", Kurt said and smiled.

"Know what?"

"Who you're crushing on", Wes said and walked over and sat on the desk beside Chris, who turned red and turned away from him.

"And we think that it is very adorable", Kurt said and sat down on the other side so Chris could only avoid looking at them if he stared right ahead.

"You don't know anything", Chris muttered and tried to do his homework again.

"We know she has dark eyes, dark long hair, a small frame and eyes that sparkle when she's happy", Wes said. "But we also know you met her at the benefit and that she is not a senior so Fred won't have to try to ban you from seeing her."

"You're wrong", Chris said and looked at Wes. "I didn't meet her at the benefit."

"Oh no sorry, you just _saw_ her there. But you met her earlier."

"When then you all knowing one", Chris snapped.

"At-"

Wes was cut off by Kurt's phone ringing and Kurt looked at the number, he didn't know.

"Kurt Hummel", he said and picked up. "Principal Figgins?"

Wes and Chris stared at him.

"I see… uh… well I'd have to talk to my dad. Yes… um I'll make sure to get back to you… bye." Kurt hung up and turned to Wes. "Karofsky wants to see me at McKinely."

* * *

**TBC Okay I was surprised, someone (Paula) actually knew the song and I'm just amazed she's seen the movie it's from. This song is from a Swedish animated movie from the early 90's. The name of the movie is (translated) "The Journey To Melonia" and is based on Shakespear's Storm (as far as characters and some of the story goes). The song was the title song of the movie, translated to "The Longing To Melonia". Original song:**

**Längtan Till Melonia - by Maritza Horn.**

**The Hallelujah version I based their number on is the one by: ****Espen Lind, Askil Holm, Alejandro Fuentes & Kurt Nilsen**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Paula - I'm more surprised that you'd seen the movie than actually hearing the song... :S Everyone I know that is younger than me has never heard of it :P

Guest (chapter 19) - He will do a SPECIAL thing to redeem himself ;)


	21. Born This Way II

Part 21

Kurt didn't like what was going on. He was sitting in Figgins' office with his dad, Mr. Schue, Dave and Mr. Karofsky. This was all about how Dave wanted to apologize to him for everything he'd done. Kurt didn't buy the whole "I'm so sorry" act that Karofsky was having and neither did his dad.

"You talk a great game", Burt said. "But all I'm hearing is talk and talk isn't gonna keep Kurt safe."

"But the anti-bullying club that David started will", Mr. Figgins said. "The fact is, since the club began enforcing the no-bullying rule we haven't had one incident."

"Yeah and if I took all the water out of the ocean it wouldn't be wet anymore. The bullying stopped because your _top_ offender stopped."

Kurt threw a quick glance out to the secretary's room where Wes and Chris were waiting for him.

"Mr. Hummel", Mr. Karofsky said. "Can I call you Burt?"

"Of course", Burt said but sounded almost mocking to Kurt's ears.

"You remember how understanding I was about this when it all began", Mr. Karofsky asked. "I didn't come to David's defense. I believed your son."

'_But you don't know_', Kurt thought, knowing his dad thought the same. He could see it on Burt's face.

"That's because the David I was seeing was not the young man I knew", Mr. Karofsky went on. "The boy I raised was a Club Scout. He was kind. He was a good citizen." He looked at his son that smiled back at him. "I still don't know what was going through his mind when all this bullying started. But I can tell that the David I'm seeing now, is my son back again. This… this is real."

"Do you have any idea how much stress this has caused my family", Burt asked angrily. "My son having to leave his friends. My wife and I spending money we don't have on private school, thanks you Kurt's boyfriend we found a way to pay half last semester and now Kurt has got a fulltime scholarship, but this was all started because of your son."

"Burt", Mr. Karofsky asked with a little smile. "Were you always so accepting of homosexuals?"

'_Oh no he didn't_', Kurt thought in horror but masked it on his face.

"We're the same age", Mr. Karofsky continued. "I remember what we used to say to the gays when we were younger." He pointed at Kurt, using his whole hand. Was that really necessary? "It's taken us a long time to figure out what's right. Why can't you just allow David the couple of months that it's taken him to figure it out?"

"Because he said he's gonna kill my son!" Burt yelled furiously.

"I never actually meant that though", Karofsky said almost timid. "It's just a figure of speech."

"How's he supposed to know that?!" Burt yelled pointing at his son.

"Your words still matter David", Schue said.

"I know", Karofsky said looking at him. "You have to believe how awful I feel about them. Those ones especially. That's not me. Not anymore."

"What do you think Kurt", Schue asked and looked at Kurt.

"I believe he realizes what he did was wrong", Kurt said looking at Karofsky.

"You're only saying that because you wanna be back in this school so bad", Burt said gently and looked at him.

"No", Kurt said. "I don't. I don't want to go to this school, not just because of Ka-David… I've talked to the principal of Dalton and he said that I will get a scholarship that will cover the whole senior year dad. I have friends here, that I won't deny but my true friends are at Dalton."

"Then why do you believe him", Burt asked. Kurt was silent for a bit and then sighed.

"Can Dave and I speak for a moment alone", he asked and his dad and Mr. Schue looked hesitant. "You can wait right outside in the hall."

"Let's go", Schue said and the men got up.

"But I'm sending Wes in here", Burt said and both boys nodded. The men got out and Kurt saw his dad talk to Wes and the senior nodded before entering… sitting down where Mr. Karofsky had been sitting. Kurt knew he would. Wes knew troubled souls when he saw them and was attracted to them like moths to a light.

"What's your angle here Dave", he asked calmly.

"I'm just trying to make things right", Karofsky said.

"David we know remember", Kurt said. "And we haven't told anyone."

"Why", Karofsky asked. "It would have made your life so much easier."

"True but Kurt isn't like that", Wes said and Karofsky looked at him. "And neither am I. We won't let others suffer because they are insecure on who they are."

"I don't believe in denying who you are", Kurt added. "But I don't believe in outing either."

"But you still owe Kurt the truth David", Wes said gently. "What's going on here?"

Karofsky sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"It was Santana's idea", he said and Kurt and Wes both rolled their eyes. Of course it was Santana!

"Of course", Wes said. "Why didn't we figure that out? I bet she wants to be prom queen so that she can get what she wants."

"Yeah", Karofsky said and looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Sanna and I go way back", he explained. "What did she say to talk you into this?"

"Well she figured that if we could get Kurt back everyone would vote for us."

"I'm both repulsed and impressed by her Lady Macbethian ways", Kurt said.

"Oh trust me love this is nothing", Wes said.

"A Latina Eve Harrington", Kurt added and all three boys chuckled.

"See you know who that is", Wes told Karofsky. "That's one step to be a true gay guy."

"But I don't know for sure if I'm gay", Karofsky cut in. "Can you both stop being such broken records?"

"Dave", Wes said and turned to him so that they were facing each other. "Kurt has several options here. He could tell everyone the truth about you-"

"Dude I said I was sorry", Karofsky cut in almost panicky. "He said he wouldn't do that."

"Let him finish Dave", Kurt said.

"Or Kurt could come back here living with the anti-bullying club you started, no I'm not psychic I read it in a folder in the waiting room. I fully believe in that club."

"I do too", Kurt said. "But I don't plan to return here." He noticed the look Wes gave him. "My heart is at Dalton."

"But Dave", Wes cut in again. "You need to get educated, it will only help you."

"How", Karofsky asked.

"You don't have to come out but it will make it easier for you to understand what's going on in your body and with yourself. Kurt and I have supportive friends and family and you must try to get as well. Tell your parents, talk to them, let them know the real you because it will only hurt you and them if you keep lying about who you are."

Kurt decided to not cut in again because Wes was in full protective-big-brother/therapist-mode.

"I talk from experience when I tell you that you will only hurt yourself and the ones you care about if you keep trying to be something you're not", Wes said. "I could've hurt my brothers badly, I nearly did and I hurt the girl I was 'supposed' to be in love with. We were both miserable and my family was miserable and stressed because I was.

You never feel good when you lie about yourself and the sooner you figure out who you are… you will be much happier. There are professionals you can talk to that can help you. You can talk to a councilor, you can call an anonymous phone line, you can chat in a gay forum… or you can talk to Kurt and me."

"You", Karofsky asked. "Why?"

"Dave I told you, I've been there. I lied to myself and my family because I thought it would make them and me happy… it didn't everyone just kept getting hurt. My parents saw the destruction I caused myself and how I hurt my brothers by being self-destructive… My parents support me to the fullest because they love me. I'm their son no matter who I love. Once I couldn't believe that about them but now I can. They've proofed that I can trust them. The hardest part was to _let_ them care about me, to _dare_ to trust them. Dave", he put a hand on Karofsky's shoulder. "You are not alone. You'll never been alone. Almost every gay guy or girl out there has been where you are. It's confusing, it's scary and it feels better to just go on pretending."

"But it will only harm you in the end", Kurt said and the other two boys looked at him. "You will feel unhappy and get self-destructive. I may not be the fondest of you… but I don't want to see you kill yourself because you're unhappy. No one deserves to be unhappy."

"Dave there are lots of people that can help you", Wes said and stood up. "That wants to help you. You just have to learn to trust… and take the offered hand." Wes held out his hand to Karofsky and Kurt stood up beside him, taking hold of Wes' other hand. Karofsky looked at the offered hand.

"But what if I don't deserve that", he asked.

"I am a strong believer of second chances", Wes said and Kurt squeezed his hand. "Kurt is too and if you promise to keep your club going and educate yourself, even though Kurt says he won't come back here… we will give you a second chance."

"Wes is right David", Kurt said. "The only one that can win on this is you. You can get true friends from this and you get to understand yourself and love who you are. So come on…" Kurt held his free hand out too. "_Dare_ to trust us."

Karofsky looked at the two hands, bit his lip and then took them. Kurt and Wes pulled him up but didn't let go.

"You get one chance Dave", Wes said sternly. "_One_ chance."

"I get it… one chance to screw up or triumph", Karofsky said and carefully got his hands free.

"Exactly", Kurt said and turned to the door. "We're done here… I accept your apology and I'm actually happy we had this talk."

"I… I am too." Karofsky smiled and both boys smiled back.

* * *

"Who is that boy", Mr. Karofsky asked Burt while Finn and Chris joked around a bit in the background. Schue and Figgins were also watching the office. When Wes first entered and sat down beside Dave they had all been a bit worried, but now they were just stunned. They'd seen Wes put a hand on Dave's shoulder and the kid didn't pull back or flinch or anything. Kurt seemed to relax a lot when Wes got into the room. While the talk went on they had even seen Dave relax. When Wes got up and held his hand out to Dave they were all stunned and even more so when Kurt did the same thing. They saw him take a note that Wes handed him and smile a bit.

"He's the boy with the biggest heart this world has ever seen", Burt said as the trio in the office headed for the door. "And I'm proud to have gotten to know him."

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Mercedes asked as she first hugged Kurt and then Wes. Chris stood beside Wes, feeling just a bit neglected. He loved to hug so he felt a bit forgotten… until Tina ran over and pulled _her_ baby into a tight hug.

"We've just been at the office talking to Karofsky", Kurt said and all the kids in Glee and Mr. Schue looked at him in anticipation. "I believed he was really sorry for what he did and I forgave him."

The kids all cheered.

"Does that mean you'll transfer back", Quinn asked.

"No", Kurt said and took Wes and Chris' hands. "I'm staying at Dalton."

"What the hell dude", Finn asked getting up. "What for?"

"My heart is there and all my 'bros' are there. I can't just leave them."

"We've tried to tell him", Chris said. "That if he wants to go back he should, he shouldn't stay for our sake."

"But this boy is as stubborn as they come", Wes said and shook his head. "He yelled at us for half an hour when we suggested that he'd be better of here."

The New Directions stared at the three Warblers and Mr. Schue sighed and walked over to them.

"Whatever makes you happy Kurt is important", he said and gave Kurt a hug. "But we will miss you."

"We're still friends and we'll see each other at competitions", Kurt said and smiled as he hugged Schue back. "And we'll still hang out on the weekends", Kurt said and looked at his friends. "We're still friends right?"

"Not if you choose _them_ over us", Mercedes spat and glared at Chris and Wes as if this was their entire fault.

"What", Kurt asked confused.

"Dude you're one of us", Sam said. "Not one of those fucking prep boys."

"Hey!" Chris said and moved forward but Wes grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Kurt you don't belong with them or in their… uptown world", Quinn said. "You're one of us."

"No because he's not as nasty", Chris said and Wes gave him a look. "Don't look at me like that you know I'm right."

"Guys", Kurt said. "I love all of you but I still don't feel safe at this school. True Karofsky is 'gone' but there are other bullies at this school that might take his place. In the Warblers we don't let anyone handle stuff all by themselves… bullying, family troubles, girl troubles", here he looked at Chris.

"Stop looking at me all the time", Chris objected.

"We're not friends in the Warblers", Kurt said. "We're brothers. We want each other to be happy and I'll be happy at Dalton… don't you guys want me to be happy?"

"Of course", Mike said and got up and walked over to Kurt and hugged him. "But we'll miss your awesome voice in here."

"When it was allowed out", Santana said shooting a pointed look at Schue and then walked over and gave Kurt a hug too. Brittany did the same but she wasn't sure why.

"I feel backstabbed", Finn said. "Do we mean so little to you Kurt?"

"No", Kurt said and looked at his feet. "The Warblers just mean more… and I think they care about me more."

"That's a lie", Mercedes said.

"Really", Kurt asked. "When I'm at Dalton… how often do any of you call, text or write me?"

"A few times a week", Mercedes answered and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"The Warblers, text, call or write each other constantly", Kurt said. "Their _family_ actually means something. Here everyone just argue about trivial stuff and threaten to leave the family every five minutes. You'd never see that happen at Dalton… and that's all thanks to our tight friendship. I never had any true male-friends until I started at Dalton. I was starting to get one here but had to leave." He smiled at Mike who smiled back. "I'm not leaving them just because you want me to."

"But we need you at nationals", Rachel said.

"And I need the Warblers", Kurt said and took Chris' hand and pulled him to the door. "We'll see you around." Wes looked at Mike, Tina and Santana, smiling a bit but then walked towards the door, but Schue grabbed his arm and whispered something to him and Wes nodded before leaving.

"That's the second time _those_ two walk out with _our_ Kurt", Mercedes growled.

"They're such jerks", Finn spat.

"Hey that's my brothers you're talking about", Mike growled darkly.

"Then why don't you go an' join them", Sam suggested.

"Yeah it's not as if we need your voice or anything", Lauren said. "All you do is dance."

"Shut up", Puck yelled and then turned to Mike. "Don't you listen to a word they say Mike. We need you."

"Yeah", Mike asked. "Then why won't you listen to any of my choreography ideas?"

"Because they're too advances", Mr. Schue said calmly.

"No", Mike said. "It's because I can't sing and dance is not as important as dancing. You don't need me… I don't do anything other than dancing."

"So leave then", Quinn said. "Go join the Warblers, see if we care."

"No!" Tina said and looked at her boyfriend.

"Mike don't listen to them", Santana said.

"Stay dude", Puck said.

"No", Mike said and took his bag. "Because I'm fed up with this…" He ran out and they heard him call: "Guys wait for me!" They all stared at the door.

"Aw shit", Puck swore and facepalmed.

* * *

Wes, Chris and Kurt had reached Wes' car before Mike caught up to them and he was huffing and puffing when he did.

"Why are you tired I thought you were a running back", Chris asked.

"Long story", Mike said and then sighed. "I'm coming with you."

"What", Kurt asked. "With us where?"

"To Dalton… I can't take this shit any longer."

"What shit", Wes asked and looked almost angry. "Is someone bullying you?"

"Not really", Mike said and sighed before leaning on Wes' car. He told them what happened in the room after they left, how Rachel accused him for telling his brothers everything ND does and all plans for nationals and how Mr. Schue didn't do anything to stop the comments he received today.

"No grownup does anything at this school", Mike said with a sigh. "They just let stuff happen and I can't take it anymore. At least teachers care at Dalton."

"Have you talked to mom and Michael about this", Chris asked and Mike nodded.

"They said I just have to call them if I want to transfer and things will be in order at once… We got everything ready this summer after Matt left." Mike lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Chris hurried over and hugged him.

"I tried to stand it for Tina's sake", Mike choked out. "But I can't _take_ it anymore. I just want out. After Matt left it… it felt like just me against everything. Puck is changed… he's not the same kid I knew and it makes me sad. I can't look at him without thinking: 'what happened to that cool kid I knew?' I know people change when they get older… but I don't like how _everyone_ here's changed and I don't like that most of them have for the worse".

Kurt stared in shock, he'd never known Mike felt so crappy about being at McKinley and about how his friends acted. Wes walked over to his two younger brothers and hugged Mike. Mike clung to him and Kurt thought it was a bit weird. He guessed he just wasn't used. He'd seen the Warblers and Chris clung to Wes… and himself of course but never Mike. It was also fun because Wes was so much shorter than Mike was. Kurt walked over too and put a hand on Mike's arm and the other boy looked at him and smiled.

"Come on", Wes said. "Let's go clean out your locker."

* * *

Chris jumped sky high when the locker door was slammed shut in front of him. Mike had gone to return all his books and talk to Coach Beiste and hand in his transferring papers. Wes and Kurt had taken Mike's stuff out to the car and Chris had seen Burt watch them in confusion so they were most likely explaining everything to him. Chris was getting the last things from the locker, when it slammed shut. He twirled around and came face to face with Finn.

"Hi", Chris said happily.

"What are _you_ still doing here", Finn hissed.

"Helping my brother move out", Chris said happily. "He just left to hand on some books and-" He didn't get any further because Finn pushed him up against the locker and held Chris a bit off of the ground. The younger boy looked terrified.

"Now listen here you little shit", Finn growled. "I don't know who the hell you think you are or who your brother think he is, but Kurt and Mike belong to us and we'll get them back."

"Okay first of all", Chris said with a shaking voice. "The thirteenth amendment, abolishing slavery, was passed by the Senate in April 1864, and by the House of Representatives in January 1865. The amendment did not take effect until it was ratified by three fourths of the states, which occurred on December 6, 1865 when Georgia ratified it. On that date, all remaining slaves became officially free."

"What", Finn asked confused.

"So you can't own Mike or Kurt because it is against the law and has been since 1865. To tell someone that you own them makes them slaves and makes you fit for 40 years in prison."

"Shut it!"

"You wanted to know what I was talking about", Chris squeaked. He had some of Wes' silver tongue but wasn't as collected as his brother, Chris had no "show-face" yet but when he got one he'd be as good as Wes.

"Look I'm trying to threaten you so that you'll talk Kurt and Mike into coming back", Finn said.

"Well you are doing a fine job in intimidating me so far", Chris stuttered out, scared. Finn was a big guy after all and even though Chris was taller than Wes he was still not the biggest guy in the world.

"Thanks", Finn spat. "So now you're going to go out and tell Kurt and Mike that they really shouldn't stay at Dalton and that they'd be perfectly safe here."

"But how can they be safe when _you_ do stuff like this", Chris squeaked, trembling a bit in fright. Finn slammed him against the locker a bit. "Ow!"

"Aw sorry, did I hurt you", Finn asked.

"Y-yes… p-p… put me down."

"Oh why?"

"B-because I… I d-don't…"

"You d-don't what?"

"Put me down!"

"Oh like this?" Finn said and actually threw Chris onto the floor and as soon as Chris hit it… he wasn't 15 anymore… he was a 4 years old again and was about to be beaten to death. Finn hadn't known what came over him when he saw the kid in a Dalton uniform taking things out of Mike's locker and he didn't know what came over him as he started to kick that kid in the chest before getting down on him and punching him over and over again… and he didn't know what hit him when he was suddenly pushed back with so much force he fell into the lockers and banged his head.

"What the hell are you doing", a furious voice shouted and he looked up and saw that small Asian Kurt was dating. He was standing between Finn and the Asian boy on the ground that was covering his head with his arms… Finn saw blood on them. Finn looked at the short, angry, boyfriend of Kurt's and said:

"Huh?"

"Why the hell are you hitting and kicking my little brother", Wes shouted completely furious.

"He was… I was… trying to proof a point?"

Wes growled and then lunged at Finn but someone grabbed him around the middle and Finn had never been so happy to see Sam as in that moment. Sam was holding his arms around Wes' waist and was fighting to hold him back. It was clear to both him and Finn that he wasn't going to be very successful in that for long. But he didn't have too because Chris cried out in pain behind them and Wes flew around, knocking Sam off of his feet in the process. Wes crouched down by his brother's side and looked a bit shaken himself.

"Chris", he said. "Chris baby can you hear me what happened?"

Chris was cradling his wrist.

"It hurts", he whispered and Wes saw his cut up and bruised face and that Chris was hugging his own chest with one arm, clearly in pain. Wes put a hand on his brother's shoulder and Chris whimpered in fright and moved back from him.

"Chris", Wes said. "Baby it's me, it's Wes. Honey can you hear me?"

"Help me", Chris asked and looked at Wes with dull eyes, Wes knew Chris wasn't really seeing him.

"You can't even see me can you", Wes asked in a whisper.

"Help me", Chris whimpered and covered away from him again. "Please… mom, dad, Mike… Wes… help me."

Wes could feel the tears slowly go down his cheeks and then he felt someone drop down beside him and knew it was Kurt.

"What happened", Kurt asked.

"No time", Wes said. "We need to get Chris out of here."

"I'm on it", a cold voice said and Mike bent down and scooped the kid into his arms. Wes grabbed Mike's bag and then ran after Mike and Kurt who were hurrying to the parking lot. Wes sent Finn a death glare that had the taller boy gulp in fear and then the door closed behind him. Sam turned to Finn.

"What happened man", he asked.

"Nothing", Finn muttered and walked off. Sam stared after him in confusion. He'd just come out from the bathroom and saw Mike's little brother on the floor and Mike's older brother between him and Finn… and the older brother had been about to lunge at Finn… Sam had seen it in his body language. So he'd run up and caught the guy around the middle, he had seen him at the martial arts competition and the football game… he knew that Wes could hold his own… and that Finn would be looking nothing like himself if he let Wes at him. Now Sam looked after his friend who kicked a door on his way down the hall and then he turned and looked after Kurt, Mike and Wes.

* * *

Wes was sitting in the back of the car holding Chris in his arms as Mike drove and Kurt rode shotgun, but the countertenor turned around all the time to check up on the boys in the back. He'd never seen Wes look scared… but now he was pale as a ghost and shaking. Chris was bleeding a bit from his wounds and every now and then he tried to get out of Wes' arms to escape from him but Wes always held him back and got a few scratches on his hands from where Chris clawed at him. It was as if he didn't know where he was or who held him.

"Mike stop the car", Wes suddenly said and Mike did as he was told. "Kurt, Mike I need your help."

"What do you need", Mike asked.

"For you to sing with me", Wes said as he held Chris close.

"What song", Kurt asked.

"_My Favorite Things_", Wes said and rearranged his grip on Chris. "Please move back here if you can." Kurt and Mike didn't even hesitate to get back there with him and Chris. They moved so that Chris was sitting on Wes' lap and Mike and Kurt hugged both of them close. Wes started to sing softly as Chris started to sob:

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens** – Chris stopped fighting him and gripped his shirt tight. **  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things**

Kurt took Chris' hand in his and sang:

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things_**  
**  
Chris looked up at Wes' face and then at Kurt, Mike put a hand underneath Chris' chin and tilted his face up to look at him and Mike sang:  
**  
_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things_**

Wes took over again and Chris turned to look at him.  
**  
When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad**

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

**_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things_****  
_  
_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things**

_When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad_

Wes, Mike and Kurt looked at Chris and noticed that the boy's eyes weren't as dull anymore and when Chris suddenly sang softly:

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad

They just hugged him close and all four cried.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Blaine asked in shock as the four boys entered the Warbler Hall. Every Warbler followed his gaze and startled, stared or had their mouths falling open when they saw the state Chris was in. He was "back" with his brothers again but he was still bruised and cut up.

"I actually wanna know too", Kurt said and looked at Wes who looked like a storm cloud.

"First thing first", Wes said and walked into the room and stood in the middle of the boys so they could all hear him. "Kurt's bully wanted to talk to him and apologize, we had a serious talk with him and everything worked out fine."

"So", Nick asked and looked miserable. "Kurt's transferring back?"

"No", Kurt said and shook his head. "My place is here, with you guys. My heart belongs to Dalton and I told the New Directions as much… most of them understood."

"But not all of them", Mike said, now wearing the Dalton uniform and the Warblers noticed it.

"Hey", David said and stood up. "Wait a minute… does this mean we have all three Montchangs at Dalton now?"

Mike nodded and told the Warblers about his feelings for McKinley and what happened after Kurt dragged Chris out of the room and Wes following them. Then all eyes turned on Chris but he looked away. Wes took pity on him and sighed before telling everyone what he'd seen when he came back to get Chris and the last of Mike's things… he'd come into the hallway seeing the giant Finn Hudson beating up _his_ little brother. The Warblers and Mike all broke out it angry shouts and Chris whimpered slightly. Kurt pulled him into a hug. Fred suggested going back to McKinley and kick Finn right back.

"No", Wes said sharply and rather loud, it wasn't a yell or a shout or a scream but it had the same effect. Everyone got quiet at once and stared at him. "We are not going to do that, it would mean, stoop down to his level and I don't want any of my boys doing that."

"Aw he's in Mama-mode again", Mike teased and grinned at Chris, Chris grinned back.

"Stop that", Wes said and both boys stopped grinning, how Wes knew it with his back to them was beyond them.

"Mama-mode", Kurt asked.

"Wes gets into Mama-mode or mother-hen-mode quite often", Chris said. "I bet you've all noticed. When we were younger Mike and I thought he really was a girl hiding in a boy's body since he took care of us like a mom should."

The Warblers started laughing and Wes rolled his eyes… well his entire body. He was still tense and upset about what happened at McKinley and they could all see it. Mike and Chris shared a look and then started to whisper.

"Oh Gaga save me", Wes said and dropped onto a sofa. The boys stared at him and Kurt chuckled.

"Plotting Montchangs is never a good sign", he told the Warblers and they all grinned and looked at Wes. "But Wes what was it that Mr. Schue told you when we were leaving the choir room? You were about to tell Chris and I when Mike ran up to us."

Wes noticed Mike and Chris disappear through the door and rolled his eyes.

"Schue wanted to invite us to a show Friday afternoon", he explained. "The New Directions have been working with accepting themselves this week and on Friday they'll perform _Born This Way_. Schue wanted us to watch but frankly I think they are trying to funk us."

"So let's funk them back", Kurt supplied and the other Warblers nodded.

"How", David asked.

"Well first of all we need to find a song that clearly shows who the Warblers are", Thad said and started to write down notes in a notepad.

"I have _the_ perfect song", Jeff said. "And it only has one solo verse and a few solo lines, the rest is group number."

"Interesting", Wes said. "But we also have to show them that we can do what they can… and most likely more." He got up. "That's why I suggest our resident dancers to come up with some more advanced choreography for us."

"And with Mike's help we'll be even better", David said.

"Where did those idiots go", Wes said with a sigh and turned to the doors. Just as Mike walked in with a wide grin on his face.

"What did you do", Wes asked tiredly.

"Oh nothing", Mike said. "We are just going to cheer you up a bit big bro. We know what happened at McKinley really hit you hard. So gentlemen have a seat." The boys all sat down and Mike walked over to the CD-player and put a CD in and then turned play, a drum roll started and Mike said:

"And now, dearest gentlemen, the keeper of the keys, the count of the bird cage, the master of the Warblers' nest, Mister Mama Warbler!"  
"You got to be kidding me", Wes groaned when Chris walked into the Warblers' Hall wearing some of Wes' clothes and the Warblers all grinned at Wes trying to look innocent. They all knew this song after all and they all thought Mike and Chris were geniuses. Chris started to sing as he walked around the room:

**Ask any of the chickies in my pen  
they'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen.  
I love them all and all of them love me** – He put his arms around Fred and Frank's shoulders.**  
because the system works,  
the system called reciprocity.** – Chris pushed off the two boys and started to walk around the room again.

**Got a little motto,**  
**Always sees me through:**  
**"When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you."** – Chris put his hands on his hips and shimmed a bit.

**There's a lot of favors I'm prepared to do,**  
**You do one for Mama, she'll do one for you**. – He leaned on Rock who laughed happily and Chris started to walk around again.

**They say that life is tit for tat**, – Chris pointed at a few of the boys and they 'fainted' as he did.**  
and that's the way I live.  
So I deserve a lot of tat  
For what I've got to give.**

**Don't you know that this hand**  
**washes that one too.**  
**When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you** – He held his arms out to the side and shimmed as he spun around slowly in a circle. They boys were all dancing a bit.

**If you want my gravy**  
**Pepper my Ragu**  
**Spice it up for mama** – Chris tickled Kurt underneath the chin and Kurt laughed.**  
She'll get hot for you** – Chris moved away again.

**When they pass that basket**  
**Folks contribute too,** – He walked over to Jeff and both boys danced a bit.**  
You put in for Mama,  
She'll put out for you **– Chris and Jeff bumped their hips against each other.

**The folks at top the ladder**  
**are the ones the world adores**  
**So boost me up my ladder, kid** – He was leaning on Blaine's shoulder as he sang that and then hurried off again.**  
and I'll boost you up yours**

**Lets all stroke together** – Chris hooked his arms to David and Nick's and all three started to stroll.**  
Like the Princeton crew  
When your stroking Mama, Mama's stroking you – **Chris broke away from the two and hurried over and sat down on Wes' lap, looking deep in thought. He even tapped his chin.

**So what's the one conclusion**  
**I could bring this number to**  
**When you're good to Mama** – Wes sighed, pushed Chris off of him and got up belting out the last note:

**_Mamas good to you_**

The Warblers all cheered happily and laughed like crazy, Trent was filming the whole thing and he was trying to not laugh so that it wouldn't get on the tape. Wes pulled Chris up and put an arm around his shoulder and then pointed at Mike. Mike only grinned. Wes said something in Cantonese and his brothers laughed… then someone clapped their hands and everyone looked at the doors. There stood someone wearing a black hoodie.

"Very good", this someone said. "Very good indeed. Better than the GAP."

Wes moved in front of Chris and Kurt who was standing beside him. He held his arms out to keep them back. Fred, Rock, Joseph and Frank reacted as well too. Rock pushed John, Luke and Nick behind him. Fred put himself between the newly arrived and Blaine, Thad, David and Trent. Joseph pulled Mike back and Frank moved between James and the guy.

"What do _you_ want", Wes spat. "Jeremiah."

* * *

**TBC I know I will be HATED for that...**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Paula - Well what year were you born?


	22. Born This Way III

Part 22

"I said", Wes said looking like a storm cloud. "What do you _want_ Jeremiah?"

"You", Jeremiah said and smiled sweetly. "I've always wanted you."

"Well you won't have me", Wes said and crossed his arms.

"I thought you'd say that", Jeremiah said and smiled. "So maybe this can persuade you?" He pulled a gun out and Wes' eyes widened a bit.

"No!" Chris exclaimed and moved between Jeremiah and Wes. "Don't you dare hurt my brother!"

"Why would I hurt him when I want him as my boyfriend", Jeremiah asked confused. Wes pulled Chris back behind him again and looked at Jeremiah.

"What do you think you'll accomplish by threatening me with a gun?" he asked darkly.

"I'm not threatening _you_", Jeremiah said and fired a shot close to a few of the Warblers. He hit the wall beside Trent and the boy squeaked and the group huddled together, moving closer to Wes, Chris and Kurt. Wes pulled Blaine and Thad in behind him and Fred stood close to him too.

"Stop this Jeremiah", Wes growled. "Do you really think I'd love you if you hurt any of my boys?"

"Nope… but I can live with that. Ah Blaine… be a dear and bring that cute little brunette over here with you?"

"No", Blaine said and pulled Thad to him.

"Do it Blaine or…" he aimed at Frank. "Your friend here is a gonner."

"Blaine no", Frank said looking first at the duo and then Fred, his older brother. Fred looked horrified. Frank could imagine how he felt, Fred was about to risk losing his brother or the love of his life. Blaine felt Thad nudge him so he looked at him and Thad nodded.

"No", Blaine told him. "I won't let you!"

Thad just smiled and walked towards Jeremiah, but Wes grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a halt.

"Wes let him go or I will shoot", Jeremiah said and pointed at Frank with the gun again.

"Please Wes", Thad said.

"Blaine you too", Jeremiah said.

"Over my dead body", Wes growled.

"You have no say in this… come on cuties", Jeremiah urged. Thad forced Wes' hand off of him and then moved towards Jeremiah again and Blaine followed slowly, looking scared. Thad took his hand and pulled him close to his side.

"If you hurt them Jeremiah", Wes growled. "I _will_ kill you."

"No you won't", Jeremiah said. "Now be a doll Blaine and bring Kurt and Wes over here too." Blaine shook his head and Jeremiah pointed at Thad with the gun.

"Do it", he said. "Or the cute little brunette suffers."

Thad shook his head at Blaine but Wes walked over and positioned himself between Thad and Jeremiah. Kurt took a step forward.

"Not a move", Wes told him.

"Wes", Jeremiah whined. "Stop being such a spoil sport."

Kurt walked over and took Wes' hand. Jeremiah smiled.

"Good", he said and then looked at the other Warblers. "Now if any of you move I will be forced to shoot one of these boys." He looked at Fred who was being held back by David and Trent, while Mike had moved over to hold Chris back, Joseph standing between the brothers and Jeremiah.

"You're sick", Nick hissed angrily from Jeff's arms.

"Lovesick", Jeremiah said and sighed before looking at Wes. "Do you even _know_ how much you're wanted?" He asked this while caressing Wes' cheek fondly. Wes only moved away from his touch.

"Yes", he spat. "I know how much Kurt, the Warblers and my family and other friends want me."

"I was talking about me! I've wanted you ever since Ricky introduced us but you never saw me!"

"Well I'm sorry but I don't go for blonde and crazy."

"I'm not crazy", Jeremiah yelled and fired a second shot and hit the roof. The Warblers all ducked or dropped to the floor. "Get up!" Wes held his hands up in a calming way as they stood up. He also noticed movement outside the doors and saw a man in SWAT suit. The man nodded at Wes before hurrying away again. Wes actually thanked the gods that Dalton had so many police and FBI kids there… the FBI and the police seemed to jump into action when the children of some of their own was under threat.

"Why don't you want me", Jeremiah yelled at Wes. "What does everyone else have that I don't? I just want you! Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes", Wes answered calmly.

"Okay", Jeremiah said and scoffed. "Fine, I'll make sure I get you by making sure you don't have anyone." He aimed at Kurt.

"No!" Wes screamed but the shot was fired, followed closely by another and for a moment time seemed to stop and then Wes collapsed onto his knees and Kurt threw his arms around him burying his face in Wes' neck, crying. Chris and Mike joined them. Wes looked at Jeremiah, he was lying on the ground, dead, the FBI had shot him.

Wes looked to his right… the direction Jeremiah had fired a shot in and saw Blaine cover Thad with his own body. Blaine was crying, of relief or terror Wes didn't know. Had Jeremiah hit Blaine? No he saw no blood on him. But then... no... no, no, no, no, no Thad could _not_ have been hit. They would _not_ lose him. But why was Blaine crying then? Wes' heart was heavy and he bit his lip. But then...

Thad rolled around in Blaine's arms and pulled him into a hug. The SWAT team hurried inside and made sure there were no other crazy gunmen around. Thad sat up and Blaine threw his arms around his neck, crying. Jeremiah hadn't fired at Kurt as everyone thought he would, everyone but Blaine. He'd seen Jeremiah look to his left when he talked, right at Thad. Maybe it was that Blaine refused to bring him, maybe it was because Thad and Blaine were holding hands, maybe it was because Thad didn't say anything, maybe it was because Jeremiah thought Thad was the cutest… whatever reason it was, it was Thad Jeremiah had planned to kill. Blaine had seen him look at Thad so he reacted faster than lightning and threw himself at Thad, pushing the older boy onto the floor and had the bullet sail past above them, hitting a lamp.

Blaine gasped as he was pulled backwards into a hard embrace. It was Frank and he was crying. Frank had been one of the Warblers that hadn't forgiven Blaine... until now. Blaine had almost sacrificed his own life to save Thad's. Blaine had refused to do what Jeremiah told him. Blaine had nearly gotten killed for standing up to him by saving Thad. He'd saved Frank too and Frank was forgiving after that.

* * *

The next few hours went by in a blur for the Warblers, they had to talk to police, FBI, their parents and some had to talk to lawyers because their parents wanted them to sue Dalton. But no Warbler wanted that.

It turned out that Jeremiah had cut off his hair and dyed it black so no one recognized him when he pretended to be one of the delivery guys that came with a truck that day. The most upset of all parents arriving turned out to be Mrs. Anderson. She hugged Blaine close and asked for forgiveness over and over again. She cried about how God wanted to punish her for shunning her child, that God loved. The Montchangs' parents arrived at the same time as Burt, Carole and Tina.

"Mike", she shouted and flew into his arms.

"My babies", Maria and Lola said at the same time and pulled their other two sons close. Michael Chang and James Montgomery put their hands on one of the boys' shoulders each.

"Oh darling", Carole said and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"You okay Kurt", Burt asked.

"Yes", Kurt said. "I was never in any danger." The last was a lie but he didn't want to upset Carole or Burt.

"Never in danger", Burt yelled. "A gunman came into the school! I thought you said you are safer here than at McKinley!"

"I am", Kurt yelled back, angrily. "Here juniors don't attack freshmen for no reason at all!"

"What", Carole asked in confusion and looked at him.

"Chris was attacked when we were at McKinley for no reason at all, a beat him up! Wes had to throw his attacker off of him!"

"What?!" Tina screamed and looked at the youngest Montchang. Who was blushing bright red as his parents, Tina and the Hudson-Hummels looked at him. Lola tilted Chris' face up and they saw his cut and bruised face. Tina gasped and ran over and pulled her baby into a hug. She loved Chris like a little brother and was always upset or worried if he got sick or hurt. Mike joked that she loved Chris more than him to which Tina answered that she did, but only in a brotherly way.

"I'm okay", Chris mumbled.

"Who was it", James growled darkly and seeing the angry look on his face made Kurt see where Wes got his scary death glares from… and it was not from James even though the man right now looked scary as hell. Because beside him stood Lola looking even angrier and so much like an angry female version of Wes that it was scary.

"No one", Chris mumbled, he didn't want to tattle when Finn's parents were around… and how would his own parents react to hearing it?

"It was Finn", Wes said and sighed and Carole gasped. "It happened just after Kurt told the ND he's staying at Dalton and after Mike yelled at them and left too…"

"Finn must've lost it", Mike said with an angry look on his face. "He never thinks before he acts."

"Oh he will start using that head of his when _I'm_ done with him", Carole said and got her phone out of her purse. "Don't worry girls I will personally see to it that he gets punished and never come near your darling again." The last was aimed at Maria, Lola and Tina – who was still holding Chris close to her.

"Good" Lola said. "He is _never_ to come into our house again."

"I don't think we'd want him to anyway", Chris mumbled and Mike smiled slightly at him.

"Are you still coming over for dinner sir", Wes asked Burt, holding his arm around Kurt's waist. "You and Carole are welcome… right?" Wes turned to Michael and Lola.

"Of course", Michael said. "I have no problem with Burt, Kurt or Carole."

"Why don't we go to our place and have something to eat", Maria said and pulled Wes to her for a bit. "Wes, Lola and I can cook up something."

"Oh boy", Chris said happily. Kurt looked at his dad with pleading eyes.

"Fine", Burt said and smiled, before ruffling his son's hair fondly. "I'll go and tell Carole." When he left the Montgomerys and Changs turned to Wes.

"What", he asked.

"No fighting", James warned.

"Who do you take me for", Wes asked sounding offended, but he was grinning,

"Wes we're serious", Lola said sternly. "Do _not_ go after Finn, let Burt and Carole handle it."

"Okay, okay", Wes said and huffed. "But can we at least 'kick his behind' in song on Friday?"

"Why not", Maria said. "Now let's go home and have some dinner, Tina you _are_ coming with."

"Yes Maria", Tina said, holding Mike and Chris' hands.

"I'll just let Carmichael know", Wes said and hurried off.

* * *

When Friday came along Tina Cohen-Chang stormed into the auditorium where all her friends were gathered. She had tried to find Finn for the rest of the week but the boy had stayed home for sickness, but Tina suspected it had something to do with the lecture he got from Burt and Carole.

No one seemed to know about Finn attacking Chris and they were all worried about him, except her. She was fed up with it. She'd seen him in the hallways today and had tried many times to storm up to him but something always came in the way.

Now they were all warming up and she knew the Warblers would soon arrive and with them, their newest member. She had to admit that her boyfriend looked _so_ hot in a Dalton uniform. They weren't as tight as his usual clothes but he looked like such a gentleman and so darn adorable in his blue blazer that she got weak in the knees. If she hadn't been in love with him before she would be know and she understood why Kurt had fallen so for Blaine and Wes. There was just something with boys in uniform.

But she forgot all that when she saw Finn smile at her from behind the drums. Her face became stormy and she stalked up on the stage.

"Hi girl", Mercedes told her. "Are you-"

Tina ignored her and a loud SLAP echoed around the room.

"YAOW!" Finn yelped and held his cheek, they all stared at Tina in shock. She started to slap on Finn and he covered his head from her powerful hands.

"Tina", Mercedes exclaimed and Puck and Sam hauled the Asian girl away from Finn.

"You bastard", she was yelling. "You total asshole! You fucking, backstabbing, cruel, stupid, mean, evil, idiotic fucking jock! How dare you do that to him?! I'm going to fucking kill you! Let me go I'm going to kill him!"

"Tina what on Earth is going on", Quinn asked confused from where she was checking her boyfriend's face after the slaps. "Why are you attacking my boyfriend?"

"Because he hurt my baby!" Tina shouted.

"I didn't touch Mike", Finn said confused.

"I was talking about Chris!"

Puck twitched, he knew what had happened to Chris when he was little. He knew about the nearly-being-beaten-to-death part and it made him pissed off to even think about.

"Isn't that one of Mike's brothers", Mercedes asked confused. "The one that Kurt pulled out of the room?"

"That's him", Artie spoke up. "The happy and bubbly one."

"What did Finn do to Chris", Puck growled and let go of Tina who was a bit calmer, but still angry.

"He beat him up", Tina yelled. "He beat him up so bad his mind went back to the attack all those years ago! Mike said he didn't recognize them! Not even Wes! It scared Kurt and Mike something awful! They'd never seen Wes scared but now he was! It took some time for them to get Chris back! Finn fucking hit and kicked him! Wes had to push Finn off of him! And do you know what Finn said when Wes demanded to know what was going on?" The ND, except Finn, shook their heads. "He said he was trying to proof a point."

Sam, Brittany and Mercedes had to grab hold of Puck now because the badass boy was about to lunge at Finn. Tina did again but Lauren caught her. Finn didn't look at anyone, he was feeling too embarrassed. He'd been yelled at by his mom and Burt that evening and had been banned to leave the house until today. That was because his mom had sat him down and had a serious talk with him about he acted towards his friend.

When Burt and Carole had been over at dinner they got the whole explanation as to why Mike had decided to transfer too. Mike hadn't wanted to tell Carole about Finn witnessing Matt's attack but his parents and Wes urged him on. Finn had been given serious talks about how he must learn how to act with other people's best in mind instead of his won, he had promised to try and that's why he was here today. He was aware of Tina and Puck yelling at him and then they heard the doors to the auditorium open and they saw the Warblers walk in.

"Mike", Mercedes asked in confusion as the Warblers stood at the foot of the stage. "Kurt? What are you guys doing here?"

"Your coach invited us", Wes explained calmly. "He said you had a self-accepting performance to show us and he told us to do something ourselves."

"Wait", Quinn said. "Aren't you missing someone?"

"Where's Chris", Puck asked sounding almost protective.

"He said he had to use the bathroom… he'll soon be here", Mike said calmly.

* * *

Chris opened the door to the boy's bathroom and hurried outside, colliding with a short brunette girl.

"Oh sorry", he said and grabbed hold of her to keep her from falling. "Oh hi Rachel." He grinned.

"Chris? What are you doing here", Rachel asked confused.

"Well… Mr. Schue invited us to see you guys perform… so here we are." He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. She looked at his face.

"What happened to you", she asked and his smile faded.

"Um… Finn", he said.

"What?!" Rachel looked shocked.

"That day we were here with Kurt… um well Finn found me in the hallway getting the last of Mike's stuff and… well he beat me up."

"I can't believe the _nerve_ of that boy", Rachel said and they started to walk side by side. "First he tries to break my nose and now he tries to break your neck."

"Mike told us about your nose injury", Chris said and bit his lip. "He also said you want to get a nose job."

"I do…"

"Why? You're pretty with the nose you have."

"You really think so", she asked and they stopped walking.

"Yeah", he said and smiled. "Well when it's not all bruised up from Gigantor trying to kill you. You're usually really pretty and I can see on you that you're sad… you don't really want a nose job right?"

"I…" Rachel hesitated and looked at the boy, he was taller than her but Rachel knew he was a freshman. He was easy on the eyes… like all Montchangs, sweet, funny, kind, bubbly and really happy. She understood why Kurt and Tina seemed to like him so much. It was hard not to smile when the kid was around. He looked at her with soft dark eyes and she found herself blushing a bit.

"I thought that if I got a smaller nose", she said. "Like Quinn's… Finn would love me."

"But he's an asshole. Why would you want to change for him when you are beautiful just the way you are?"

"What?"

Chris grinned and took her hand and pulled her into the choir room. He took a guitar and started to play and sing:

**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She looked at me in the competition.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**  
**You're beautiful, it's true.**  
**I saw your face in a crowded place,**  
**And I don't know what to do,**  
**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**  
**You're beautiful, it's true.**  
**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**  
**When she thought up that I should be with you.**  
**But it's time to face the truth,**  
**I will never be with you.**

"That's not true", Rachel said softly and looked at her feet.

"What isn't", Chris asked confused and she took his hand.

"You could have a chance", she said. "Maybe…"

"Then um… would you like… go out on a date with me?"

Rachel bit her lip.

"Can I come back to you on that", she asked and he nodded before getting up, grinning and hurrying towards the auditorium. Rachel smiled and got up too… but then saw the print-machine and looked at her T-shirt that said: Diva. She bit her lip and walked over to the machine and got to work.

* * *

Chris found his friends in the auditorium and sat down just as Mr. Schue entered on stage. He smiled at the Warblers and then turned to his own kids. Puck and Tina stood as far away from Finn as they could.

"All right guys listen up", Schue said and they turned to him. "You all did really good this week. It was tough but I think we came closer as a team and I'm proud of you." They all smiled at him. "We lost two of our own but we didn't let that bring us down. And I want to welcome the Warblers here this afternoon", he turned to the boys from Dalton and looked at Mike and Kurt. "to show them that there are no hard feelings between us."

Wes smiled at him and everyone that knew him could see that it was fake and just a bit mocking.

"And now I'd like to be the first one to show off my custom T-shirt", Schue said. "Revealing something I was self-conscious about in the past, something I was born with and something I've come to accept about myself this past week. So, drumroll Finn."

Finn played and Schue turned around and then turned back showing them his T-shirt that read: "Butt chin." They all laughed happily and cheered.

"I like your chin Mr. Schue", Mercedes told their teacher.

"I would've went with 'Tears Up A Lot'", Tina teased.

Schue turned to the Warblers and they looked confused.

"We had a self-acceptance theme this week", he told them. "These T-shirts show something we are self-conscious about." The Warblers all grinned.

"Hey Wes what would it say on your shirt", Jeff called. "Too strict?"

"Overprotective", Trent called.

"Mother-hen", Kurt supplied. Wes looked at him and then turned to Nick, Thad and Blaine. The three of them grinned and all four said:

"Short."

The Warblers and some of the ND laughed. Schue chuckled and turned to his kids.

"Is everyone here", he asked smiling.

"Not everyone", Rachel said as she entered. "I wanted to thank you guys for trying to talk me out of a nose job and for telling me that I'm beautiful the way God made me." She smiled at Puck and then threw a quick glance at Chris, something his two brothers, Kurt and Tina noticed.

"And I have an announcement to make", Rachel continued. "I went to my doctor and… I cancelled my appointment. And then I went home and made this…" She opened her white jacket and showed them her "Nose"-T-shirt. She laughed and the others clapped their hands. She was lying of course, she'd just made it but they didn't have to know that.

"Unfortunately I can't join in on today's dance number", she continued. "My doctor said I had to stay away from vigorous choreography while my nose heals."

"You can watch with us", Kurt said and the Warblers all nodded, _some_ a bit more enthusiastic that others. Rachel smiled at them before she turned back to her own team.

"So thanks for being patient", she continued. "And Finn next time, watch out for the schnoz."

Finn played a little rimshot and Artie looked around them.

"Where is Santana", he asked.

"Probably off somewhere making out with Karofsky", Sam said sourly. "Well he can have her."

Wes narrowed his eyes but Kurt took his hand telling him to not worry. Then they both watched as Rachel hurried off stage and sat down beside Chris. Chris grinned happily. They watched the New Directions perform and watched them show off their t-shirts.

"Should say selfish instead of 'can't dance'", Mike hissed to his brother and Wes nodded, agreeing to the fullest. The dancing Mike realized wasn't as good as it used to be… they lacked something. He couldn't put his finger on what.

"You", Wes said as if he could be reading his thoughts. "They front you a bit during group numbers, to show the world they have more talent than just singing… and now… well they don't. Brittany is good but she can't focus today for some reason."

"I think she's upset with Santana not being here", Kurt whispered. The number finished soon after that and Emma and Schue had joined them on the stage as well. The Warblers clapped their hands and smiled. Tina jumped off the stage and ran up to her boyfriend kissing him. Rachel was smiling wide and clapping for her friends onstage. Puck walked over to the stage edge, jumped down and pulled Chris up and into a hug. Chris looked confused and then Puck whispered to him:

"Want me to kill him for you? Say the word and I will."

"No", Chris said and hugged him back.

"Okay guys", Schue said. "That was awesome… so the Warblers had a number to perform?" He turned to Wes who was smirking.

"Two actually", he said. "Boys places."

"Yes sir", the Warblers all called and got onstage, Mike kissing Tina on the forehead before jumping onto the stage. The boys stood gathered like a church choir and the ND sat in the rows watching them. Chris winked at Rachel and she smiled and looked at her knees. Tina grinned, she noticed it. Wes stood in front as the boys started to do some instrument sounds, stomping their feet and clapping their hands and one of the boys played on a flute.

"This song", Wes said as the boys started chanting in Celtic or Cymru. "Will show you what the Warblers are all about." He moved back and they all started to sing, while doing some dancing. Featuring Mike, Jeff, David and Blaine in front.

**United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall**

**Hand upon hand**  
**Brother to brother**  
**No one shall be greater than all**

**United we stand**  
**Now and forever**  
**In truth, divided we fall**

**Hand upon hand**  
**Brother to brother**  
**No one shall be greater than all **– Jeff stopped dancing and sang:

_It's been many years we celebrate  
All that made our school so great  
Liberty and Justice for all_

_Each of us will now divide_  
_In equal shares of glee and in pride_  
_Promising equality for all who reside!_

The Warblers started dancing again and this was rivaling the ND… a lot. They were much better and synchronized, showcasing their best dancers again.  
**  
United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall**

**Hand upon hand**  
**Brother to brother**  
**No one shall be greater than all**

**Nick - Liberty!**  
**Mike - Justice!**  
**Wes - Trust!**

**Shall be greater than all**

**Thad - Freedom!**  
**Kurt - Peace!**  
**Chris - Honor!**

**No one greater than all**

**David - Goodness!**  
**Fred - Strength!**  
**Blaine - Valor!**

**Shall be greater than  
****Us!**

The whole number was fantastic and Tina, Rachel and Puck got up on their feet, clapping their hands and grinning. Schue and the rest, even Finn but grudgingly, followed suit. Wes held up his hands.

"We're not done yet", he said. "It's time for us to introduce you to what our newest Warbler can do. And this is also his way to explain to you why he left you." The New Directions all had a bad feeling about this, the girls were mostly confused but the guys knew that Mike could sing. One of the Warblers, they though his name was Frank took a trumpet and played a sad melody, Rachel recognized it. Another Warbler took a clarinet, Nick, Chris grabbed the violin and Wes got behind the piano. Jeff ran over to the drums and took a seat while the other Warblers spread out around Mike. Mike bit his lip and started his number:

**(Spoken) If someone stood up in a crowd  
And raised his voice up way out loud  
And waved his arm  
And shook his leg  
You'd notice him**

**If someone in a movie show**  
**Yelled "fired in the second row,**  
**This whole place is a powder keg!"**  
**(Sung) You'd notice him**

The girls stared, Mike Chang was singing?!

**And even without clucking like a hen**  
**Everyone gets noticed, now and then,**  
**Unless, of course, that personage should be**  
**Invisible, inconsequential me!**

**Cellophane**  
**Mister Cellophane**  
**Should have been my name**  
**Mister Cellophane**  
**'cause you can look right through me**  
**Walk right by me**  
**And never know I'm there!**

Mike danced slowly to the beat and the Warblers that weren't behind instruments joined in.

**I tell ya**  
**Cellophane**  
**Mister cellophane**  
**Should have been my name**  
**Mister cellophane**  
**'cause you can look right through me walk right by me**  
**And never know I'm there**

**(Spoken) Suppose you was a little cat**  
**Residin' in a person's flat**  
**Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?**  
**You'd notice him**

**Suppose you was a woman wed**  
**And sleepin' in a double bed beside one man for seven years**  
**You'd notice him**

**(Sung) A human being's made of more than air**  
**With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there**

**Unless that human bein' next to you**  
**Is unimpressive, undistinguished**  
**You know who**

The Warblers all sang then, in different harmonies:

_Should have been my name  
Mister cellophane  
'cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there  
I tell ya  
Cellophane  
Mister cellophane  
Should have been my name  
Mister cellophane  
'cause you can look right through me  
Walk right by me  
And never know I'm there  
_**Never even know  
I'm there…**

**(Spoken) I hope I don't took up too much of your time**

Mike ended his performance by sitting on the piano. Tina started jumping up and down clapping her hands eagerly and with the world's biggest smile on her face. She flew onto the stage and hugged Mike close. The others were all just gaping, Mike's voice had improved since the boys heard him last.

"What?!" Mercedes asked standing up. "Since when does Olive-boy know how to sing?"

"Since I decided to record a CD for my girl on her birthday", Mike said hugging Tina. "I wanted to give her something personal and… Wes and Chris have been helping me."

"You're making progress since we started this whole thing", Wes told him. "When was it? After you sang duet with Tina?"

"Mike", Schue said. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Would you have listened?" Mike asked. Wes patted him on the shoulder and then looked at his watch.

"Boys we have to go now if we want to get home before curfew", he said and a few Warblers groaned.

"One more number", Tina begged them and the ND stared at her. "Please?"

"Ooooh a Montchang number", Kurt said taking Wes' hand. "Please? Please, please, please pretty please."

"Yeah", Mike said grinning. "One last number, what do you say Chris?" Chris grinned happily and nodded, that only left Wes and _all_ Warblers gave him a look.

"No", he said. "We'll save _that_ for competitions… Boys onward march." He said and nodded at the door and the boys all groaned and started to trudge out. Chris though grinned and sang as he walked:

**So what's the one conclusion  
I could bring this number to  
When you're good to Mama**  
**Mamas good to you**

Wes rolled his eyes, put his arm around Kurt's waist and then they left. Chris was walking last singing as he walked but he was stopped by the door. Rachel had hurried up to him while the others in the ND were talking back at the stage.

"Yes", she said and took out a pen and wrote on his hand. "This is my number… call me and we'll work something out."

Chris' grin couldn't have been any bigger. He kissed her on the cheek and ran out after his brothers. Mike put his arm around his neck as soon as he caught up to them.

"Happy", he asked.

"Very", Chris said with a grin and Wes gave Kurt a look. Kurt huffed.

"Fine", he said. "You won, happy?"

"Very", Wes said and kissed Kurt on the lips. But no one in the world was as happy is Chris and that only brought grins to his friends' faces… after seeing him so upset these past few days it was making them all happy to just see him happy.

* * *

**TBC Are you guys still mad at me?**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Paula - And I was there before they left. No but seriously. I was born 1990.


	23. Dates night

Part 23

"Okay _why_ am I in your room watching you try on stuff", Wes asked looking at David and Blaine. Wes was lying on David's bed watching the two boys change outfits every now and then.

"We're going out", Blaine said.

"So when did David ask you out", Wes asked calmly. The two boys stared at him in shock and he just cocked an eyebrow. "No Blaine it wasn't you, I know it was David. Do you wanna know why? Alexander and David's been going out for weeks but never hold hands, never kiss, never hug, never sit close together and don't share small, shy, loving smiles. They are just good friends. Now you two", he sat up and swung his legs over the edge. "Are a whole different story. You two sit close to each other, smile the way I described, you've been spending _a lot_ of time together since Blaine 'came back from the dark side of the moon', David jumps to your defense as soon as someone says something, you hold hands when no one is watching, you hug, you hold your arms around each other and you go out together for coffee… I may be stupid but I'm not blind."

"You're not stupid!" the two boys exclaimed.

"Stupid enough to not notice your attraction until you both just admitted it to me", Wes said and gave them a look.

"Wait", David said. "You didn't know… until now?"

"Nope", Wes said.

"But what was all that about Alexander and I versus Blaine and I crap about?"

"To see your reactions", Wes said and walked over to the window, looking out. "You both blushed, snuck peeks at each other and of course", he looked at them over his shoulder. "You're holding hands now."

Both boys looked at their intertwined fingers and blushed again, but didn't let go. Wes smiled at them and shook his head.

"And I also guess you didn't bring me in here to tell me what clothes you should wear", Wes said and looked at them with a fond smile. "You were going to come out to me."

Blaine bit his lip and David pouted.

"You took all the fun away", he said and Wes smirked.

"From you maybe", he said. "Not for me." He walked over to the bed and grabbed his blazer. "Now if you excuse me… I have to change clothes."

"Why?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Kurt asked me out for a date tonight", Wes said and smirked. "Two couples are going out tonight as far as I-"

They saw Fred walk by the open door wearing a nice pair of jeans, a shirt, nice shoes and a vest.

"On the other hand make that three couples", Wes said and they all three laughed.

"Wait if Niff finds out it will be four", Blaine said and grinned. David grinned too.

"What do you guys say about meeting up somewhere all ten and have a quadrupple date", he asked.

* * *

"But why", Kurt said with a pout as Wes was changing in the bathroom.

"Don't you want to meet the guys in a friendly club and just dance", Wes called from inside in the bathroom.

"I wanted to take you on a date", Kurt called back and crossed his arms. He was dressed in one of his stylish outfits that showed off his body perfectly.

"You will", Wes said as he opened the door. "We'll meet up with the others afterwards." He stepped out wearing a tight sweater and tight jeans. Kurt stared at him and then pouted.

"You are doing this to torture me aren't you", he asked and Wes walked over and pulled Kurt flush against him and Kurt blushed.

"Of course not", Wes teased. "Just like you are _not_ trying to tease me."

Kurt pouted and then they kissed. They kept teasing each other out of love and they both knew it. When they parted Wes held Kurt close to him.

"You really don't want to meet up with the guys", he asked and put his hands on Kurt's waist. "We were thinking of going out dancing to a club that recently opened. It's for gay couples only and no alcohol involved. Come on Kurtie… please." Wes pouted and gave him puppy eyes. "I really want to dance with you."

Kurt sighed and hugged Wes close.

"Okay", he said. "We meet the others at that club… after I take you out for dinner, but first we have to stop by Sam's family in the motel and hand them some extra clothes."

"Of course", Wes said and kissed him again. They were still kissing when they heard someone drop something outside of their door. They looked at each other and walked over and looked out the door. They saw Chris tying one shoe while he had another dropped on the ground. He was dressed in blue denim, white shirt and a black vest. The couple looked at each other and then smirked. It was obvious to them that Chris was going out on a date and they knew with whom.

* * *

"Girl what are you doing", Mercedes asked Rachel through the Skype call she, Tina and Rachel were having. Rachel was not sitting still, she was moving in and out of her wardrobe looking for something.

"I got a date tonight", Rachel said and held a blouse in front of herself as she looked into the mirror.

"So no stakeout with Finn then", Mercedes asked and cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to come with him and spy on Sam."

"Well a real date sounded better."

"With who are you going out", Tina asked eagerly. She was sure she knew the answer but wanted Rachel to say it.

"Yeah I wanna know too", Mercedes said eagerly.

"You… don't know the guy", Rachel said and went into her closet again.

"What's he like", Mercedes asked curiously.

"He's um… well I don't really know him that well. All I know is that he is really cute, sweet, nice and polite… and that he thinks I'm beautiful."

"Aw", Tina teased. "So it's not Finn then because he is none of the above."

"Is it Sam then or someone else", Mercedes asked.

"I told you Mercy", Rachel said and came out of the closet dressed in a pair of jeans and a wine red 3/4 sleeves and a pair of black stilettos. "You don't know the guy."

"Wow", Tina said. "I didn't know you owned clothes like that Rachel."

"I do… I only use them when I'm doing something special."

"Like going out on a date with a cute boy", Tina asked and Rachel looked at her live-fed and smiled but she made a double take when she saw the sign Tina was holding up. It read: "Going on a date with a cute Asian freshman?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes", she said. "Very much so." There was a knock on her door and she turned to it.

"Yes", she called and her dad opened the door.

"Honey there is a nervous-looking boy waiting for you down in the hall", her dad said and smiled. "And he is _cute_."

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed before hurriedly saying bye to the girls and ran out the room. Mercedes had told her to tell them everything when she came back from her date or early next day. They wanted to know everything about this boy… well Tina already did but she wanted to know anyway.

* * *

"Welcome to Riff's", the waitress told them and smiled happily at Kurt. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was dressed in white and black. "I'm Molly and I will be your waitress tonight. So what can I get you?" Wes had to hide his snort as a cough, because he saw how this young woman was looking at his boyfriend.

"I want a diet coke and today's fish dish", Kurt said and smiled and the woman grinned widely at him and then turned to Wes.

"And you", her tone was sour and Wes had to fight really hard to not start laughing out loud.

"I'd like a coke and your chicken dish thank you", Wes said politely and she wrote it down and hurried off. When she was gone Wes started to snigger and Kurt stared at him.

"What's wrong with you", he asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Molly thinks you're cute", Wes said and sniggered again. "And you said girls don't fall for you."

"She is not thinking I'm cute", Kurt said and crossed his arms. They were sitting opposite each other.

"Oh trust me she is", Wes said. "And she doesn't like me. I am pretty sure she'll try to do anything to get me out of here so that she can sit down by your side, talk and then ask you out."

"She would not, she doesn't like me."

Wes cocked an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet", he asked and Kurt smirked.

"What about?" he asked.

"I came up with the bet so you come up with the price."

"Okay… what is the bet?"

"That by the end of the dinner you will get her number."

"Okay."

"I wasn't finished. I also bet you that as soon as I go out of the room, head for the bathroom or something she will sit down by your side."

"Anything more?"

"She'll tell me to move back."

"What?"

Wes got up, moved his chair to the side of the square table so that he and Kurt could hold hand underneath the table and their knees touched. He moved his glass and cutlery too. Kurt smiled and blushed a bit. He wanted Wes to sit there too.

"Fine", he said and squeezed Wes' hand. "But when I win you will have to… hm…" He then smirked. "The winner has to audition for a solo at nationals."

"What?!" Wes gaped. "That's not a price that's a punishment!"

"In your case maybe… not mine."

Wes glared at him but Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the nose. Wes sighed.

"Fine", he said. "Mr. Hummel you got yourself a deal." They shook on it just as Molly came back.

"Excuse me", she told Wes in a snarky tone. "But you can't sit there."

"Why not", Wes asked innocently and she glared at him, took his glass and cutlery and moved them back. Wes looked at Kurt who was glaring slightly at the girl and Wes chuckled and moved back to his original position. It became clear to why Molly didn't want him to sit there. She moved so that she was standing where Wes had just been sitting. She poured up Kurt's diet coke and only put Wes' coke bottle on the table. She then turned back to Kurt and smiled sweetly.

"Your food will be out soon", she said.

"Thank you", Kurt said, his view of Wes hidden a bit by her leaning on the table.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Kurt and that's Wes." He pointed at his boyfriend who smiled at Molly when she looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever", she said and turned back to Kurt. "So you come to Westerville often?"

"Well not out here", Kurt explained. "Both Wes and I attend school here."

"We both go to Dalton Academy and Kurt's a junior while I'm a senior", Wes cut in.

"Was I talking to you", Molly spat and Wes held up his hands in defense. She glared at him before turning back to Kurt, smiling. "So you go to school here, that's cool. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No", Kurt said. "Um would you mind giving us some privacy?"

"Of course not", she smiled and hurried off and Kurt turned to Wes who was smiling, his fingers laced together in front of him and one eyebrow cocked in a amusement.

"Not a word", Kurt told him and Wes laughed.

* * *

"I hate scary movies", Thad grumbled as he and Fred settled down in the movie salon. They were holding hands already and it was Fred who chose the movie.

"I know", he said and grinned. "But any reason I get to cuddle with you and hold you close is perfect for me… and you sit _very_ close during scary movies. I love it."

Thad blushed a bit and grumbled something underneath his breath. Fred just smiled and squeezed his hand a little. The movie started and they didn't have to wait long until people started yelping or screaming around them in the dark. Thad latched onto Fred's arm and Fred grinned happily. He pulled his arm loose and put it around Thad and held him close, nearly pulling him onto his lap.

Not knowing that about two rows down Nick was doing the same to a horrified Jeff, he himself was scared as hell, but he would be safe in his lover's, yes lover's, arm.

Nick and Jeff had loved each other forever but it had taken a nudge from the school's resident big brother and their other friends to get them to confess. Wes, Thad and David had focused on getting Nick to confess while the others focused on David. Nick got 'stuck' with the chairman and two other members, Thad and David had been sophomores at the time, talking to him. They told him how everything was alright and how they would always support him. At first he hadn't known what they were talking about until Wes calmly told him that they knew that he was gay, turned out Nick was bisexual but they got the point through to him… they didn't care. No one cared if you loved boys or girls at this school.

At the time Nick had thought Wes was the hottest guy in the world, after Jeff of course and had a hard time not looking at him without blushing bright red. Wes acted as if he didn't noticed and Nick was amazed that he was so comfortable around gay-guys. Remember Nick didn't know that Wes was gay back then.

Jeff had been talked to by the other boys and that translated to being dragged out of the closet, yes he hadn't admitted that he was gay _and_ he'd been hiding in the closet. They didn't out him to anyone else but they said that they needed to talk to him because they were all getting the 'signals' from him and wanted to know the truth. Jeff confessed to being gay and in love with Nick which to Rock answered:

"Yeah as if we _didn't_ know that already."

So the two of them got together in freshman year and were still going strong. Like every couple they had fights of course but they always made up. They couldn't stay mad at each other or stay away from each other, they got too sad. And seing their boys with others made them both jealous... unless it was with one of their friends.

A girl screamed somewhere in the salon and the two boys hugged each other closed and closed their eyes. Well Jeff did at first but when he opened them he noticed Nick squeezing his eyes close and Jeff smiled and kissed him. Nick kissed him back and the scary movie didn't seem as scary when they got all warm just holding each other. Besides they'd go out dancing after the movie, Jeff only hoped no one tried to flirt with his man, yes he was the jealous type _and_ possessive so sue him!

* * *

Rachel gaped when she realized Chris had taken her to Le Musico. She had always dreamt of being taken there and Chris seemed to read her so well. He stopped the car, got around it and opened the door for her and helped her out. Rachel smiled at him and didn't let go of his hand while they worked to the doors.

They got inside and saw that it was a lot of people there. Rachel knew some from school and dropped Chris' hand. She was too nervous to hold on. Chris looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. She just shook her head before letting him lead her to the table that the waiter showed them too. Rachel blushed when Chris pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit down, before sitting down herself. Neither Jesse nor Finn had ever shown her this kind of care.

"I called them and made sure they had some vegan options for you", Chris explained as he sat down and handed her a menu. The waiter smiled at Rachel.

"I'm a vegan too", he said. "The stuff they serve here is really good."

"It is", Rachel asked.

"Yes. Now what can I give you two?"

"I want the vegan lasagna", Rachel said and handed the man the menu. "And a diet coke."

"I take whatever she takes", Chris said with a grin and did the same. The man smiled.

"First date", he stated and hurried off. Rachel blushed and Chris chuckled.

"Did you know this was where your brother took Kurt on their first date?" Rachel asked to get some small talk going.

"Yes I do", Chris said with a chuckle. "Mike and I harassed him until he told us."

"I wished Kurt would've let us harass him… he's dangerous when angry and he was a bit irritated with us so we didn't dare approach the subject."

"Wes kind of closes his ears when we nag at him."

"He has a very good voice and the act the three of you put up at our benefit was amazing. You three seem to be really close."

"We are, we're best friends."

Rachel bit her lip and then sighed.

"I'm sorry to ask this but… are you sure Mike and Kurt are happy at Dalton?" she asked and Chris chuckled.

"Yes", he said. "Mike has a bunch of guys that wants to learn from him when it comes to dancing and Kurt has all his male friends and boyfriend. They are happier than ever I think. But I know Mike misses Tina and that Kurt is a bit sad about the reaction his decission to stay at Dalton caused. But I don't want to talk about them. I want to hear about you."

"Me", Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah. What's your favorite singer? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite Broadway show? Come on Chel tell me everything."

"Chel", she asked and blushed a bit.

"What, everyone else calls you Rachel, Berry or Rach… I want my own special nickname for you."

"That's so sweet of you. What can I call you?"

"Well… my name is Christopher but I go by Chris all the time."

"Hm… What's your full name then?"

"Christopher Meilin Montchang", Chris said happily.

"What can I call you then?"

"Call me whatever you want", Chris said happily. "I'll love it just the same."

Rachel bit her lip and thought about it. She didn't like any of the nicknames that came to mind.

"Can I call you Christopher", she asked and he chuckled.

"Of course. Now tell me about yourself and quit stalling."

She laughed and started to talk about herself and he listened eagerly.

* * *

"Can we pay now please", Kurt asked Wes a few hours later. Molly kept coming to their table flirting with him and he didn't like it. He wanted to get out of there. Wes smiled.

"I'll just go to the bathroom and then we'll pay okay", he asked and Kurt nodded.

"Hurry", he said. "The longer you're gone the more likely it will be for the horror girl to appear."

Wes laughed and gave him a quick kiss before hurrying off. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed Molly appeared by the table and sat down on Wes' chair.

"Your friend just left you here alone", she asked looking horrified. "How could he do that to such a cute boy as you?"

"He didn't leave me. He went to the toilet", Kurt answered sourly.

"Well you looked to have a great time", Molly said and smiled. "Want to go out with me sometime?"

"Uh...", Kurt said. "I want our check please."

"Of course", Molly said and hurried off, still smiling though.

"She won't get a tip", Kurt muttered and crossed his arms. Wes came back just before Molly did and he got his jacket on and reached for his wallet.

"No", Kurt said and stopped him and took his own wallet out. "I asked you out for dinner remember. I pay."

"Aw but Kurt", Wes said and Kurt gave him a glare. "Fine."

Kurt paid Molly and she smiled.

"So here's my number if you wanna go out sometime", she said and handed Kurt a slip with her number. Kurt was fed up now and got around the table, grabbed Wes by the jacket and pulled him to him, kissing him on the lips. Wes grinned and kissed him back, putting his arm around Kurt. They heard wolf-whistling around them but ignored it. When they parted Kurt turned to Molly.

"I don't want your number", he said. "I already have a boyfriend and I am not happy with how you have been treating him. Your boss will be hearing from us about your lousy service." He took Wes by the hand and dragged him out. Wes was laughing the entire way. When they got outside he stopped laughing because Kurt pressed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately. Wes kissed him back, pulling him close and turned them around so that Kurt was against the wall instead.

"I've been wanting to do that all night", Kurt whispered when they parted and leaned their heads on each other's foreheads. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, you know that right?"

"Of course…" Kurt played with Wes' collar. "You know that you won right?"

"Yes."

"And what it means."

"I will sign up for an audition tomorrow", Wes grumbled and Kurt squealed and jumped onto Wes' back so that his boyfriend could give him a piggyback ride to the cinema where they would meet the other boys.

* * *

"Wow", Nick said when they got into the club. It was a few couples there, girls dancing with girls and boys dancing with boys. It was good dance music playing and no alcohol was being served.

"Come on!" Jeff called and pulled Nick out on the dance floor, throwing his jacket to Fred and Nick's as well. The others laughed at their friends' antiques. But Kurt noticed Wes look a bit insecure.

"Are you okay", he asked and Wes nodded. They all sat down by a table and ordered drinks. They talked for a bit and then the music changed. It was quickstep music and Wes smirked and turned to Kurt.

"Oh no", he told Wes. "I do not know how to dance to that kind of music. I can't quickstep."

"But you got the right physique", Blaine said happily and Kurt glared at him. Wes shrugged and then Jeff and Nick came over.

"Someone dance with him", Jeff pouted and pointed at Nick. "He wants to quickstep and I can't and I don't want to make him sad."

"Jeff I said it's okay", Nick objected. Wes turned to Kurt, gave him puppy eyes and Kurt sighed.

"Go", he said, waving with his hand and Wes smiled and stood up.

"Come on Nicky", he said and grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him onto the floor, there was no one dancing. The Warblers looked on in interest and started to grin when Wes and Nick started dancing. Wes was leading and the two boys were amazing and the crowd cheered for them. They made lifts, spins and all sorts of steps. Nick didn't seem to bothered to be doing a girl's steps. When the song ended Nick and Wes hugged and the crowd cheered. Both boys bowed and then hurried off to their friends. They got high fives, hugs and kisses from their boyfriends.

"May I have this dance", a voice asked behind them as another quickstep started and Wes' eyes went big and he flew around. Behind him stood a guy that was a few years older than him and a bit taller.

"I thought it was you Wes", the guy said with a smile. "How you doing?"

"Ricky", Wes said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I own this place. I liked our old place so much that I decided to start up a new one. What do you think?"

"It's… well... nice."

"It is. So how are things buddy? You dating someone?"

"Yes I do", Wes said and took Kurt's hand. "This is Kurt. Guys this is my ex-boyfriend Ricky."

"Just friend now", Ricky asked and shook their hands. "I won't lie and say I'm not sad it didn't work out between us Wes but I'm happy that you've found a guy that deserves you."

"Thanks Ricky", Wes said and put his arm around Kurt's waist.

"You kids have fun now and I'll catch ya later so I can introduce you to my boyfriend okay buddy?"

"Sure", Wes said and they shook hands and Ricky disappeared.

"That's your ex", David asked and Wes turned to him.

"Yes", he said and sat down.

"Wow he's cute… ow!" Blaine had hit him.

"I see the appeal", Kurt said calmly.

"Oh come on darling you know you're the only one for me", Wes said and kissed his cheek.

"He wanted to dance with you."

"To get me to turn around so that he could see if it was me. He left remember? He's got a boyfriend and I'm completely over him. I. Got. You." By you he kissed Kurt and Kurt smiled gently and hugged him.

"I know", he said. "It's just…"

"That guy is smoking hot", Fred said and waited for Thad to hit him so he turned to him.

"What", Thad said. "I agree. But I have my hottie right here." He pulled Fred to him by the other boy's tie and kissed him. The music changed again and Kurt got up.

"Now you're dancing with me", he said and pulled Wes out on the dance floor and the other boys followed.

* * *

Rachel didn't know when it happened or how it happened but she and Chris were kissing outside of the restaurant. She had stumbled when her heel broke off and he'd caught her before she fell and when he held her close to him she didn't know what came over her and him, because they were kissing right now and she didn't want it to stop. She tangled her fingers in his hair and put all her love in that kiss.

Maybe it was the way he took care of her that night, maybe it was how he treated her at the benefit and talked her out of that nose job – she'd called and cancelled just before getting into the auditorium – a few days before, maybe it was the fact that he was cute, maybe it was the fact that when he called her beautiful she knew he meant it or maybe it was how exited he got when he'd heard her sing _Get It Right_ at regionals and gave her credit and praise for her talent. She knew he must really like her because she talked for almost an hour about herself and when he finally said something he said:

"You're beautiful, talented and now I know a lot about your hopes and dreams and they are beautiful just like you."

She had blushed and hadn't known what to say other than asking him to tell her about himself. He didn't talk as much as she did but told her what he liked to do on his spare time other than singing.

He told her a lot about his brothers and she smiled. She'd always known Mike was a kind and amazing boy, she'd told him that during the whole BIOTA-thing but Tina took it as her hitting on him. She had really just meant that Mike was an amazing dancer and friend. He didn't treat any girl bad and had never really treated her bad either… he was also the only boy in Glee club that liked who he was just fine and didn't try to get popular. She understood that it was a Montchang trait because after all she heard all the boys were wonderful and amazing, true gentlemen.

"Uh hum", they heard and broke apart and saw an elderly couple watch them, the man looking a bit irritated and the woman smiling.

"Oh pardon us sir", Chris said and moved away from the door. "We didn't mean to delay you. Have a nice dinner sir." He smiled and the woman smiled brightly at him and the man did the same before walking inside. Chris turned to Rachel and smiled. He wasn't that much taller than her and she kinda liked it. He pushed a sling of her hair behind her ear.

"Now let's get the lady to the car without her hurting herself", he said and picked her up bridal style. Rachel laughed as he carried her to the car and helped her inside. He even strapped her in and when he was about to pull back she grabbed his vest and pulled his face to hers and they kissed again. After a bit he pulled back and smiled.

"You're amazing", he told her and closed the door before getting around to his side. Rachel smiled but for a second thought she saw a flash but then there was nothing. She knew one thing though… whenever she kissed Chris there was not fireworks, no spark… it was just wonderful warmth that spread from her lips to the rest of her body, even to the tips of her hair. She started smiling, she'd never felt this way before. Chris got in beside her and started the car and drove her home. They held hands during the entire trip, it wasn't so long but when they got there he stopped the car, got around it again and opened the door for her.

"Are all you Montchang such gentlemen", she asked taking his offered hand.

"Yes", he said and helped her out of the car. "Hang on." He closed the door, locked it and then picked her up bridal style again. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They were so wonderful, dark and calm and trustworthy and safe. She knew she was safe in his arms and she leaned in and they kissed. Rachel could stay there forever… and would tell him so if not the heavenly gates opened and the rain started pouring down.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What", Chris said and grinned. "It's just water." He spun them around and she laughed so he did it again. Rachel threw her head back and the arm in which hand she held her broken shoes. She laughed and he did too. But then Rachel's hand hit the lamp they had by the path to her garden and that made her yelp and Chris lose his balance. He took a step back and they tumbled through the bushes. But that didn't stop them. They lied on the ground laughing. Rachel laughed and put her hands on Chris' shoulders pulling on them so he had to roll onto her. She giggled and they kissed there in the rain. Rachel could have stayed there forever… if it wasn't for her dads.

"Rachel", they called from the door. "Was that you baby?"

"Are you okay", her other dad called and Chris sighed and got up, pulling her with them.

"Hi daddy", she said happily. "Hi papa."

"Rachel Barbara Berry", her papa said sternly. "You can get pneumonia!"

Rachel sighed and kissed Chris' cheek before hurrying to her dads. Her daddy started scolding her on ruining her nice hair and her clothes while her papa went on about her getting sick. Rachel smiled at Chris while they forced her inside. He waved at her and she blew him a kiss. He "grabbed" it and put it into his chest pocket and held it over his heart. She smiled and when the door closed Chris jumped into the air doing a little spin… before running to his car.

He had the biggest grin ever on his face. He looked at his phone as it beeped. It was from Rachel telling him to have a safe trip back to Dalton and to call her soon. She also wrote xoxo. He grinned and started on his way home.

* * *

Wes and the others had just made it back and were sitting in the common room telling Mike and Rock and each other about their dates. The boys all laughed when Wes told them about Molly, Kurt giving him death glares for it, but then he smirked.

"And since Wes won our little bet", he said and they all looked at him. "It means he has to audition for a solo."

"Aw damn", Wes groaned and the others cheered and gave Kurt high fives. They'd been trying to talk him into it ever since before the benefit. They were all telling him to audition with various Broadway songs. The Warblers had decided to do like at regionals, having one song not in a cappella and one in a cappella. Wes was about to counter argument when they heard the door open and close. They all looked at each other and then out the doorway.

"Hello", Nick called. "That you Chris?"

They got no answer but Mike and Wes got up and walked out into the hallway and what they saw made them stare. Wes sighed.

"Somebody get me a towel", he called and heard them all get to their feet, curious and worried. Wes walked over to Chris. The younger boy was leaning on the door with a big grin on his face… all drenched. Mike followed Wes over and looked at the wet boy.

"I take it things went well", he asked and Chris nodded grinning. "Why are you wet?"

"It's raining outside", Chris said happily and headed for the stairs. "How did you not notice?"

"And you didn't grab a jacket or an umbrella because…" Wes trailed off to give Chris some time to fill it in.

"Who cares", Chris said and shrugged. His brothers and the other boys stared at him.

"Are you out of your mind", Kurt asked him and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up the stairs. "You'll get pneumonia! Or just a cold or the flu or anything!"

"Are we going to follow them", Nick asked when the duo was out of sight.

"Nope", Wes said. "Kurt will want to know every detail from Chris' date."

"Date?!" the others exclaimed and he just shook his head and headed for his own room, waiting for Kurt so that they could make a perfect end to a perfect night.

* * *

**TBC This might be the last update in about two weeks because I'm going abroad for about that time... unless I manage to publish something before I leave.**

**The dancing I imagined Wes and Nick doing came from watching this clip on youtube:**

**Let's Dance 2009-01-16 - Laila Bagge - Quick Step**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Paula - Wow you're the first person I've met on here that is actually older than me :P But I'm happy you still love this :)


	24. Come what may

Part 24

The next morning they boys woke up when Kurt's phone rang. Kurt only groaned and snuggled closer to Wes and put his arms around him pulling him close. When he did he realized they were both naked and blushed a bit. Wes didn't seem to care because he reached over and took Kurt's phone.

"It's Finn", he said drowsily. "Do you wanna take it?"

"No", Kurt said and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to take it?"

"Yes. Tell him to sod off", Kurt buried his face in Wes' chest and started to breath slowly. Wes chuckled and answered the phone.

"Kurt Hummel's phone", he said. "Wes speaking, how may I assist you this _fine_ morning?"

"Why are you answering Kurt's phone dude", Finn asked confused.

"Because he's sleeping and I don't want to wake him", Wes said calmly rubbing Kurt's back. "Now what can I help you with Finn?"

"It's really none of your business Warbler", Finn spat.

"Well Kurt has told me that all his business is my business and if you have business with my Kurt then it means your business is really my business so you can tell me your business and be done with it or hung up and don't tell me your business which really is my business because it's Kurt's business and Kurt's business is my business."

"You are only trying to tease him aren't you", Kurt whispered and Wes winked.

"I don't get it", Finn said confused. Wes held the phone so that Kurt could hear too and Kurt sniggered quietly. Wes smiled and spoke to Finn again.

"What I mean is that I'm right now Kurt's secretary so please tell me what you want so that I can tell him when he wakes up."

There was silence on the other side for a little bit and then Finn sighed.

"Fine", he said. "What was Kurt doing with Sam at a motel last night?"

"What", Wes asked confused. Not confused about Kurt being at the motel, they'd stopped there on the way to their date after all. Sam had come to Dalton to deliver pizza and told Kurt what was going on with his family. Ever since Mike, Chris, Kurt and Wes were dead set on finding a job for Sam's father. When the other Warblers heard they joined into the search as well. So Wes wasn't confused about Kurt being at the motel, he was confused as to why Finn knew it.

"Is he cheating on you with Sam", Finn asked and Wes' eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me", Wes asked coldly.

"Is he cheating on you with Sam?"

"No."

"But I saw him leave the motel and Sam was there!"

"Okay Finn, listen to me now. Why would I believe you before my own boyfriend? Why would I believe a guy that's hurt two of my brothers? And why would I believe you before believing my own eyes?"

"What?"

"I drove Kurt over and no he's not cheating on Sam Evans with me."

"What?!" Kurt shrieked and sat up and snatched the phone from Wes and started to yell at Finn. Wes only shrugged and swung his legs out of the bed to get dressed. He got into the shower, got dressed and managed to fix his hair before Kurt stopped shouting at Finn and just hung up on him. When Kurt saw that Wes was dressed and washed he pouted.

"What is it love", Wes asked fixing his tie.

"You showered _without_ me", Kurt pouted and Wes chuckled and walked over to him.

"I can get out of my clothes faster than you can get into the shower", he whispered and Kurt gaped at him and Wes winked before heading into the bathroom. Kurt shook his head and got out of the bed.

"You have got to stop hanging out with Santana", he called to Wes. "She's affecting you."

"Oh darling", Wes called back. "It's the _other_ way around."

Kurt gaped but then hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Rachel was nearly skipping down the halls, ignoring everyone reading the Muckracker all around her. She was still too happy and giddy from her date that night. Chris had texted her until late that night and Rachel had loved every part of it. She knew, just after that short meeting in the hallway and after the date that Chris was _nothing_ like Finn, Puck or Jesse. Puck was the closest to Chris but he still stood out for the crowd. And to think she'd been having a small crush on his brother, trying to ask him out. She blamed the alcohol for the asking out part... but Wes was cute, she couldn't deny that. But the more she thought about it the more she realized Chris was much cuter, hotter even. He may be a freshman but he was more grown up than Finn ever had been.

Even though when she'd met Chris before he was very energetic and nearly always happy. It was interesting to see all three Montchangs together, because Wes was calm most of the time, but not unfamiliar to smile and give away witty comments. Mike was aloof and happy and Chris was... sunny, happy, bubbly... a battery bunny from heaven. He was so wonderful and sweet and kind and cute and polite and loveable and friendly and happy and a bit childish but she loved him. He was like a puppy she figured and she _loved_ puppies.

"What the hell is this", Finn suddenly yelled at her, standing right in front of her with a newspaper in his hands.

"That is a newspaper Finn", she said in annoyance. "So nice of you to pick one up, tell me can you read it yet?" She walked past him hearing Santana laugh behind her.

"Don't be like that Rach", Finn yelled and held the paper closer to her. "What the hell is this?" he pointed at an article.

"Those black little things are called letters and they make up words when they stand together", Rachel said calmly. "Many words combined make sentences and they tell us information, us who can read that is." She walked away and Santana walked beside her.

"Good one Berry", she said happily. Rachel smiled. Today she was wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a west, the clothes from their _Toxic_ number.

"I have more in store for him if he starts bothering me", Rachel said and the two girls went into the choir room where everyone was reading the paper. Finn stalked in after them.

"What the hell is this", he yelled and read aloud: "'What brown haired Glee Club diva was seen making out with an unknown man outside a Lima restaurant?'"

"That would be me", Rachel said and sat down.

"Dang girl you move fast", Mercedes said. "Who is this boy?"

"I told you that you don't know him."

"No one does", Tina said and smiled, handing Rachel the article. "You can't see his face because it's in shadow, but yours isn't."

Rachel blushed a bit seeing a picture of her and Chris kissing passionately outside of the restaurant.

"Who is he", Finn demanded to know.

"None of your business Hudson", Rachel spat.

"Why didn't you tell me you're dating someone?!"

"It's none of your business what I do in my free time."

"Of course it is!"

"No because you made it clear to all of us that what you do on your free time is none of our business", Puck jumped in. "But seriously Rachel, would we have to worry about this dude hurting you?"

"No", Rachel said and smiled. "I don't think he's capable of doing that."

"He really isn't", Tina said and covered her mouth with her hands. They all stared at her.

"You know who it is?!" Mercedes nearly screamed.

"No", Tina said hurriedly and blushed.

"Then why are you blushing Tina", Brittany asked confused.

"I... um..."

"Rachel", Finn said and turned to the short girl ignoring their friends trying to get it out of Tina. "Who is that guy and why didn't you tell me you were dating?"

"Because what I do outside of McKinley _really_ isn't any of your business Hudson."

"But as one of my friends it means your stuff is my stuff to know", Finn said miserably.

"I", Rachel began but her phone beeped so she took it out and smiled a big smile. Santana sauntered over and snatched it from her.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed and the Latina ran over to Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany.

"Christopher says he wants to take Rachel out this weekend and is inviting her for a performance", Santana told them and the girls all grinned.

"Christopher", Sam asked confused.

"Who the fuck is Christopher", Puck asked. "What a dorky name."

"Oh really", Tina and Rachel asked at the same time crossing their arms, at the same time as well. Santana had been scrolling through the texts and then glared at Puck.

"Don't call my baby dorky", Tina said and Santana smirked.

"And don't call my sweetheart that either", she said.

"Hands off girls", Rachel said and tilted her head to the side. "It's _my_ baby."

"Christopher", Puck went on, tasting the name. "Stoph... _Chris_topher... Chris_topher_ Christ_o_pher... Chris... Chris? Chris?! _Chris?!_" He twirled around and stared at Rachel.

"You're dating Mike's brother", Puck exclaimed with _wide_ eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"What", Mercedes asked and stared at Rachel that started to blush. Everyone, save Tina and Santana were staring at her. Rachel walked over to Santana and took her phone back and then headed for the door.

"It's my business", she said. "And for your information Chris is _nothing_ like Jesse or Finn. He's the perfect boy." She walked outside and Tina smirked and looked at Santana.

"The Montchang boys", was all she said and Santana nodded before she read from the Muckracker that Quinn had been seen with Sam, as well as Kurt Hummel at a motel and fights broke out again.

* * *

"I call this Warbler meeting to order", Wes said later that day when all classes were done with and the Warblers were starting up their last rehearsal before the performance at the nursing home.

The boys were all chatting about it happily and in anticipation. They still had to decide on a few songs. Wes had contacted the nursing home and had asked them for songs the people there wanted to hear and they had chosen some of them. They were also going to start preparing for nationals. They needed at least three soloists.

Wes had proposed that they made a duet and a group number with one soloist, just like at regionals and that they would continue with going 'normal' showchoir and have one song with instrumental help and one in a cappella. The Warblers all liked that idea and had come with suggestions for soloists. Wes had told Nick that he wanted him to try out and Nick had grinned happily. David, Blaine, Kurt and Trent had all auditioned already.

"Do we have any more suggestions for songs to sing at the nursery home", Thad asked looking through his papers and while the boys took their places around the room.

"I got a call from the nursery home", Wes explained. "They have a piano where we are going to sing so if someone wants to make non-a cappella number it will work. Just ask someone who plays the piano if he can play the song you want to sing."

"We also got a suggestion from an elderly lady over there", David said and smiled. "She wanted someone to sing _You Must Love Me_ from Evita, because that's how she feels about her husband."

"I vote Wes", Jeff piped up and Wes gave him a look.

"All those in favor", Thad asked before Wes got the time to object. All boys raised their hands and Wes sighed and wrote down in his papers that he would have to sing again.

"And while we're at it", Kurt piped up and Wes was happy he was looking at his paper because he could feel his eyes widen and his face pale. "Wes _wants_ to audition for a solo at nationals."

"Really", Chris asked shocked and everyone looked at their leader and Wes slowly looked up at hi boyfriend.

"I hate you", he said and Kurt threw him a kiss.

"You're just a sore loser", Kurt teased.

"I won, and still I lose?"

"Not my fault baby", Kurt said and grinned.

"Wait", Joseph said. "What have we missed?"

"Wes and I had a bet and he told me I could choose the price... he won so now he has to audition for a solo at nationals", Kurt explained smiling at his boyfriend. "So honey what do you have in store for us today?" Wes only sighed and got up and headed for the piano. He figured that the sooner he got this whole thing over with he could go back to just taking notes and divide the word. He didn't want to solo but had no choice. He noticed everyone watch him happily, especially his brothers.

'_Do this for them_', Wes thought. '_Them and Kurt… you can do this._' He sat down behind the piano and started to play, he noticed how Nick hurried over with a big grin on his face and Wes knew why. It was Nick's favorite musical song he was about to perform. Nick sat down beside him on the piano bench and Wes started to sing softly:

**Where has the starlight gone?  
Dark is the day  
How can I find my way home?**

**Home is an empty dream**  
**Lost to the night**  
**Father, I feel so alone**

**You promised you'd be there**  
**Whenever I needed you**  
**Whenever I call your name**  
**You're not anywhere**

The Warblers could all feel tears prick at their eyes because, as usual, they were mesmerized by Wes' fantastic voice and they couldn't believe he never sung before Kurt and Chris forced him to. They all moved closer to him, Kurt sitting down on Wes' other side on the stool. Chris and Mike sat by their feet.  
**  
I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just a word will do  
To end this nightmare**

**When will the dawning break**  
**Oh endless night**  
**Sleepless I dream of the day**

**When you were by my side**  
**Guiding my path**  
**Father, I can't find the way**

**You promised you'd be there**  
**Whenever I needed you**  
**Whenever I call your name**  
**You're not anywhere**

**I'm trying to hold on**  
**Just waiting to hear your voice**  
**One word, just a word will do**  
**To end this nightmare**

The Warblers started to sing: (_warblers, **all, **_**Wes**)  
**  
**_I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise  
I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine  
_**_  
I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise  
I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine_**_  
_**  
I know (**_I know that the night must end_**)  
Yes, I know (**_And that the sun will rise_**)  
The sun will rise (**_And that the sun will rise_**)  
Yes, I know (**_I know that the clouds must clear_**)  
I know (**_And that the sun will shine_**)  
The clouds must clear (**_And that the sun will shine_**)**

**I know that the night must end** (_I know that the night must end_**)  
I know that the sun will rise (**_And that the sun will rise_**)  
And I'll hear your voice deep inside (**_And that the sun will rise_**)**

**I know that the night must end** (_I know that the clouds must clear_**)  
And that the clouds must clear (**_And that the sun will shine_**)  
The sun (**_And that the sun will shine_**)  
The sun will rise (**_And that the sun will shine_**)  
The sun(**_And that the sun will shine_**)  
The sun will rise  
**  
The Warblers all cheered and Wes stood up and took a bow before heading over to his place behind the council table again and he crossed out the audition on his to-do-list. He felt all eyes on him and looked up and saw everyone grin at him.

"What is it now", he asked.

"All in favor for Wes having the solo piece at the first part of nationals", Chris asked and all boys raised their hands, some of them like Niff, Chris and Mike raised two hands. Wes just shook his head but knew that he was outnumbered. He had wanted to put in a veto but unknown to the other Warblers Mike and Chris had threatened to tell their parents a few things… for example Wes having sex with Ricky when he was only 15 and… the couple having sex as soon as they were alone. Wes did not want his parents to know that so he let his younger brothers win… for a change.

The meeting went on with them preparing for the nursing home performance and Mike, Jeff and David teaching them a few dance steps. Kurt was happy as could be, Warbler practice was always fun, funnier than at McKinley. Here he knew he would always feel like a part of the group and that everyone cared about each other and didn't try to outshine each other. They did at times but not as often as the ND.

He could see that Mike was happy also. Thad and Wes had suggested the three best dancers, Jeff, David and Mike, doing some advanced stuff at nationals, to show off what they really could do while the Warblers did less complicated stuff. Mike could dance without getting judged by other people, if he took a dance step at McKinley he'd get disgusted looks or get shoved aside. Here… Mike could dance down the hallway and people would smile at it and some would even join in. It turned out that Dalton had a dance team… They danced ballroom dances, ballet, street dancing and all kinds of dancing. When Mike wasn't at football or Warbler practice he was at dance practice. Wes and Chris had been worried about him not feeling that Dalton was for him, but now he did.

Mike was also intellectually challenged here too. He told Kurt how strange he felt when no one fell asleep during classes and actually took notes and listened to what the teachers told them. Kurt could agree at the beginning he had been so shocked by this he nearly missed an entire class. Luckily he got notes from David. Kurt watched all his friends in the room. He first looked at the three freshmen that were struggling with their dancing.

John was the quietest of the three. He was a really sweet boy and always tried to look out for his friends. He was Chris' roommate and Chris had told Mike, Kurt and Wes that John never judged him when nightmares showed up. When they did John would calmly text Wes or Mike and then get over to Chris and just hold him until his brothers arrived. The nightmares had been frequent after Finn beat him up, it was so bad Chris had to stay with Mike in his single room in Einstein for a few nights. Kurt had woken up a few times finding Wes gone, he knew where he was then, he was with his brothers. Kurt looked at John again. The sweet and quiet boy tripped and was about to crash into a table but Luke caught him.

Luke was the prankster of the three and he was always grinning big when Kurt saw him. Luke was also sporty and did soccer, tennis and track. He always looked out for his teammates in football and was protective. He also had a really good sense of humor. But Kurt often wondered what the reason behind Luke's protectiveness came from. He didn't know the boy as well as he wanted too, but he had another year to get to know him after this one was over.

He heard a sneeze and turned to see James sneezing like crazy. He'd tripped and grabbed hold of an old and dust-covered wall textile… he was sneezing like crazy while his friends laughed at the hilarity. Kurt smiled as well. James was the quietest of the sophomores and also one of the strongest. He didn't say much and never tried to get a solo but he was a safety to have around you because he remembered harmonies after hearing them the first time. So he could always help others out. He was also a wiz when it came to everything technical. Niff were brushing off his clothes.

They were so close those two that you can't count them as one person anymore. They were the biggest pranksters in the group and when they got together with Luke… then it was BAD. But they were sweet, fun-loving, caring and just good friends. Kurt wasn't as close to the sophomores as he was with the juniors and the groups only senior. But he had been close to Blaine.

He had loved that boy and he had been very important to him, but all betrayals had made it a bit hard for Kurt to always trust him. Blaine was working hard to repair their friendship and Kurt worked for it too. After all… he still loved Blaine as a friend and he had been important in his life. Hadn't it been for that hobbit Kurt would never have met Wes and would still be at McKinley, feeling miserable. Blaine looked at him and Kurt smiled at him.

Fred dropped down beside him and stretched his arms. If there was someone in the group that would always jump into a fight and defend you with his fists it was Fred. He was the physically strongest of the Warblers but he was like a big fluffy dog really. He was caring, kind, friendly, funny and over all a big softie. But he was very, very, _very_ protective over his brother Frank and even worse when it came to Thad. Kurt had to smile as the shorter boy walked by them Fred grabbed him by the wrist, spun him around and pulled a little. This resulted in Thad falling onto Fred's lap. The bigger boy held him close and buried his face in Thad's neck. Thad looked really confused at first but then just smiled and surrender to his fate.

In the beginning Kurt had to admit that he was not fond of Thad, he had thought he was in love with Blaine and the looks he gave Kurt during their first Warbler meeting made Kurt think Thad truly didn't like him. But when time passed Kurt realized that Thad was a complicated person with the worst past Kurt could ever imagine. Kurt knew that he and a lot of the other homosexual boys had had bad pasts but Thad had it worse. The others all had supportive families. But Thad didn't, he wasn't even loved by his and kept getting hurt and hurt. Kurt realized that if there was someone the choir was protective of it was Thad and the freshmen.

David and Mike were dancing together and Kurt smiled at the African-American boy with the big smile. He loved how kind and friendly David was and just how much he cared about his now boyfriend and Kurt. When David had thought that Wes was only playing Kurt's boyfriend he was quick to lecture Wes about getting Kurt and Blaine hurt. When he realized Wes really was gay he was quick to ask for forgiveness for his thoughts, even though Thad had to help him figure out why it upset them so much.

Kurt heard a yelp and looked around seeing Wes sitting on the ground with Jeff and Nick lying on his legs. Kurt watched his boyfriend blink in confusion and then cock an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why you two decided to ram me?" he asked and the two sophomores flew up and pulled Wes with them, brushing off his clothes.

"Sorry I tripped over my feet when Jeff showed me the latest steps and I pulled him with me", Nick said blushing. "I had no idea you were crouched down on the floor! I'm sorry Wes! I didn't hurt you did I? Oh damn I did didn't I? I'm sorry! I'll try to do better! Honest! I will stop making a mess and -I"

"Nick", Wes said shortly and the boy that was about to start ranting closed his mouth. "It's no harm down. Keep practicing", he patted Nick on the shoulder. "You almost got it."He ruffled Nick's hair and the boy grinned. Wes returned to what he was doing on the floor, sorting through the sheet music. He smiled at Kurt when he noticed him looking at him. Kurt smiled back and Wes continued to work.

Wes was the best boy in the world Kurt decided. He cared about _everyone_. He was a big brother by blood but also at this school. Everyone loved him and adored him. Many boys were jealous of him but they never acted on it. There was a lot of things to be jealous of and Kurt loved all the things. He loved his boyfriend more than anything, well his dad was right up there with Carole and maybe… maybe he could get his friends at McKinley back a bit higher on that list. He had only talked to Rachel for a short bit and he'd met Tina since his decision to stay at Dalton. Finn barely spoke to him, unless it was to accuse him for cheating and no one else contacted him. When Wes spoke to Santana the Latina had called out to Kurt, calling:

"Porcelain take care!" Kurt had spent some time with Wes and Santana during the year and had gotten a soft spot in his heart for the girl. The Santana he'd gotten to know via Wes was much different from the girl he knew from McKinley and he loved the true Santana the most, the Santana he saw around Wes. He was awoken from his musings when someone poked his side and he saw Chris smile at him.

"Help me with French later please Kurtie", Chris asked and gave him puppy eyes. Kurt laughed and hugged the younger boy. This really was where he belonged.

* * *

Rachel was fixing her skirt outside of the nursing home. She had seen the Warblers arrived but hadn't dared entering, why you say? Well it was the same nursing home where a woman threw a cat at Kurt. Why she had done it Rachel didn't understand. Kurt had sung perfectly and there was nothing wrong with singing that old 40's song Schue had chosen for him.

"Chel", she heard and jumped and looked up. Chris stood in the door smiling.

"Christopher", she said and smiled at him. He took her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her. She put her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her waist. When they broke apart for air she smiled widely at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you", she said.

"I missed you too", Chris said hugging her close. "I thought you weren't going to make it in time."

"I would never miss your first real solo", Rachel said and Chris blushed. "What song are you singing?"

"Come", Chris said and took her by the hand. "Let's talk to the boys about it."

She looked confused but followed him. She soon saw the Warblers warming up by the piano and she squealed and ran over to Kurt and hugged him. Kurt laughed and hugged her back.

"Hi there Rach", he said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see my boyfriend perform", Rachel said happily and felt an arm snake around her waist and looked to her left. It was Chris and she smiled widely. Kurt smiled too, seeing her really truly happy for the first time in a very, very long time.

"Rachel", another voice said and they turned and saw Mike hurry over to them. Rachel smiled and they hugged.

"We miss you at McKinley", she said. "But I understand why you stay at Dalton Mike. If I was a boy I'd totally do it too. I read on your Facebook that you joined the dance team? That is fantastic."

"Thanks Rachel", Mike said and smiled and then looked serious. "Don't you dare hurt my little brother you hear? I never took part in any dumpster throws but if you hurt my brother I will dump you."

"I understand", Rachel said and took Chris' hand. "I'd want you to do that too. But I am not going to hurt Christopher because he is very special to me. Now I understand why Tina always is so happy around you. Kurt, what is it with these Montchang boys that makes you so happy around them?"

"It's genetic", Chris said happily and pulled her close hearing the boys around them wolf-whistle or catcall. "Oh shut up."

"Let them at it", Rachel said and kissed his cheek. "They just recognize true love. So are you all exited?"

"Very", Kurt said. "I hope I won't get a cat thrown at me this time."

"Well you are among boys that no one could help but love", Rachel said. "I think it was the song you sang that made her throw that cat."

"Same here… but here we have something else in store. I must say that our council are geniuses. Wes, Thad and David asked the crowd a few weeks ago what songs they wanted us to perform so they will most likely be happy now."

"That's so sweet", Rachel said. "When will you start?"

"In a bit", Wes said from behind her and she jumped and spun around. "You couldn't get me so you go for my brother now Berry?"

"I um… blame the alcohol for that", Rachel said and moved closer to Chris. "But I don't see what I was thinking because Christopher is way better looking than you."

"Ha!" Chris said and smirked at his brothers. "Told you."

Wes and Mike rolled their eyes.

"Oh Rach", Kurt said and snapped his fingers. "Would you mind singing a duet with Chris now that you're here?"

"_Me_", Rachel asked in confusion. "A… a duet… with Christopher… during your Warbler performance?"

"Why not", a blonde boy asked, Rachel didn't remember his name. "The crowd will love a cute girl singing her heart out. You are good after all." The other Warblers nodded.

"Okay", Rachel said after a bit. "What song then?"

"_Come What May_", Chris asked. "Wes can play it on the piano… is that okay?"

"I'll be glad", Rachel said and Chris kissed her on the cheek and the Warblers cheered. Then the doors opened and all the old people started to enter. The Warblers got into places an Rachel was sat down in a chair close to them. She watched the boys perform a few numbers, mostly Beatles, Queen, Sinatra and a few 'old' songs that the crowd had asked for.

She nearly cried when Wes and Kurt sang _For Good_ like they did at regionals and she saw a few in the crowd doing the same. Kurt also sang _Still the One_ and quite a few of the elderly couples held hands and cried a bit. Wes had been forced to perform _Wake Me Up Before You Go Go_ and the crowd loved it, especially since Mike pulled Rachel onto the floor and they jitterbugged. Rachel curtsied for the crowd but was about to take her seat again when Chris took her hand. Wes moved over to the piano and started playing. A couple of Warblers took other instruments. There was a guitar there that Blaine picked up. They played and Chris started singing: (**Chris, **_Rachel, _Both)

**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time  
**  
**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
_It all revolves around you_

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide**_  
_But I love you**  
_I love you_  
**Until the end of time**_(Until the end of time)_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
_I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day

Everyone cheered loudly for them and Chris and Rachel bowed to the audience. They had sung their hearts out and early on they had taken each others' hands and then by the last chorus Chris had put his arm around her pulling her into his arm. The crowd had watched them sing and had seen that they loved each other and the Warblers saw it too and they all smiled. Because out of all the boys Chris was one of the boys that deserved true love more than anyone. He'd been through a lot of things in his still short life and Rachel was going to be one of the best and they all knew it.

* * *

**TBC This is the last update until I come back from Rome in 8 days so you'll have to wait a long time for next update ;)**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:


	25. Prom Queen I

Part 25

Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Tina were walking together from the choir room towards the parking lot. It was Friday and they had just left the auditorium where they sang with Sam's little siblings. They were all feeling kind of sorry for him and wondered what they could do. Tina had informed the ND, when Sam wasn't there, that the Warblers was working on finding jobs for Mr. Evans. Many of their parents had big companies in Ohio after all. The girls were talking about prom right now, who'd they go with and so on. Brittany had just split from Artie so they didn't linger on the subject for long. They talked about other stuff… mainly who they could get to join the group when Mike was gone. They were one man short literary.

"Maybe I can get Dave to join", Santana mused. "He's changed for some reason… gentler."

"He hasn't been mean in a long time", Brittany said. "Do you think he likes us now?"

"Well he likes Santana", Tina said and gave Santana a look that the other girl ignored.

"Did any of you girls drive today", Rachel asked carefully. "I'd like to ask for a ride."

"I didn't", Santana said.

"Me neither", Tina said. Brittany wasn't allowed into a driver's seat.

"Damn and it looks as if it's about to rain", Santana said and looked at the sky.

"Does these charming young ladies need a ride", a voice asked from behind them and they turned to see four boys in navy blue blazers with red piping, white shirts, red and blue ties, grey slacks and black shoes. They were sitting or leaning on a minivan.

"Mike!" Tina cheered and ran to her boyfriend and flew into his arms kissing him on the cheeks over and over again. Mike just held her tight and let her do it. Chris jumped off the car roof and Rachel hurried up to him and they hugged and kissed. Kurt smiled at Brittany and she ran over and hugged him. Wes on the other hand walked up t Santana and she crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. Wes just smiled and scooped her up bridal style and spun her around. She laughed happily and put her arms around his neck for safety's sake and threw her head back, just enjoying it… laughing.

When the boys had greeted their girlfriends and girl-friends they greeted the other girls with hugs. Brittany jumped into Mike's arms happily, she missed her dancing partner a lot. Kurt was surprised to get a hug from Santana but hugged her back happily. After a bit Chris opened the car door.

"Your carriage awaits ladies", he said and bowed. "Your servants for the day will be Mike, Kurt and myself and Wes here will be your driver."

The girls laughed and the boys helped them into the car before getting in themselves.

* * *

"What's up with the minivan", Tina asked as Wes pulled out of the parking lot. "One car would fit all of you."

"Well", Mike said and took her hand in his. He was sitting beside her. "We were going to pick you and Rachel up because mom wants to have a dinner with all her sons and their partners. Wes pointed out that we could offer to drive his and Kurt's girl-friends home before we did."

"Because I know that Sanna wanted me to pick her up today", Wes said and looked to his left where Santana was sitting. Rachel, Kurt and Brittany sat in the back and Chris sat beside Mike and Tina. The four were talking about everything and Brittany was claiming Kurt's soft hands for the ride. She said as much. Santana smiled at him and took his hand.

"You know what today is", she said. "Don't you?"

"Honey I always have to remember you", Wes said and smiled at her. "How can you think that I'd forget it?"

Santana blushed a bit.

"What is today", Tina asked curiously.

"Today marks the 8 years past since Sanna and I met for the first time."

"We met at a meeting for 'trouble kids'", Santana explained to her friends from the ND, former and present members, she didn't know how much Kurt or Mike, she also didn't know how much Chris knew. "According to our parents we were both really troubled but they didn't read the damn brochure… the kids there were all suicidal, my problem was, according to my parents, my bitchy attitude… even at the age of 8. Wes didn't trust people."

"Grownups Bitch", Wes corrected. "I didn't trust in grownups outside my family."

"That's the same thing."

Wes just rolled his eyes but let Santana continue her little speech. She said:

"We hit it off right away and only went to the meetings to hang out, otherwise the place was just really boring… boring as hell. I used to say it was as funny as watching paint dry… or watching Finn and Rachel belt out another damn duet."

"Watching the growing grass was much more fun than that place", Wes said and smiled. "Look in the glove compartment Sanna." He nodded at it and she smiled and opened it. Inside was a small package and she tore the paper off eagerly and squealed.

"If you weren't driving I'd hug you so hard right now Homo", she said and looked at the beautiful necklace with matching earrings she'd just got. She'd been eyeing them for months in a shopping mall in Westerville. She had enough money to buy them herself but she didn't want to… she didn't dare too. You know the feeling right?

You really want something and you can buy it but you know you need to save your money for something else. That was how Santana felt about the jewelry. She should have known that her Homo wouldn't miss her ogling the things. Like she didn't miss him looking at something in the same window. She smiled and started to dig through her bag.

"It's here somewhere", she said. "Aha!" She found a little black package and handed it to him.

"Sanna I'm driving", he said smiling. "Wait until I pull up at your house, okay?"

She nodded.

* * *

They got there soon and as soon as Wes had parked he had Santana's arms around his neck and her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", she said smiling bigger and more genuine than anyone had seen before, anyone but Wes. "I love you!"

"I love you too sister of mine", Wes said and hugged her back.

"Here's your gift!" She handed the black package to him and he opened it and gasped.

"What is it", Kurt asked curiously from the back. Wes held up his gift. It was a silver chain with a pendant hanging from it, a pendant formed as a silver ring with words written on it, really tiny. But it was written: "You and I sister of mine".

"Don't you ever think that I don't know my Homo" Santana said and smirked. "You've been eying that thing forever!"

"Thank you Bitch", Wes said and hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Now shall I escort you and Brittany to your door?"

"Yes you shall", Santana said and got out of the car. "Bye guys! See you Monday!"

"Bye Satan", he friends, save Brittany called. Wes got out of the car too, along with Brittany and he started to walk them to the house. Kurt saw that Brittany was sad and Wes seemed to notice too. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked her something. But what it was the kids in the car couldn't hear. She only nodded in reply and he smiled softly saying something more. She flew into his arms. Wes and Santana both looked shocked but Wes hugged her back before walking her and Santana to the door. Kurt got out of the car and into the front passenger seat so that he could sit with his boyfriend and Chris moved back to Rachel. Wes soon came back.

"What was that all about", Mike asked as his brother started the car.

"She broke up with her boyfriend after he called her stupid", Wes explained calmly. "I said she can't be stupid if she has so many people that cares about her and she hugged me."

"You are amazing", Kurt told him as they drove towards the Chang-house. "Five minutes with her and you already know how to talk and act around her."

"It's not hard", Wes said. "She is like Chris, version 5.0."

"What do you mean", Chris asked.

"She is a bubbly and happy girl, but she isn't viewing the world the way we do. She still look at it as a child", Wes smiled fondly. "She is not yet burdened by the coldness of the grownup world. She still belongs to the cryptic people."

"The what", Tina asked.

"Mike", Wes said calmly. "If you please."

"Not at all", Mike said and cleared his throat before he sang:

**Kids are a people and they live in a foreign land  
this land is a rain and a pond  
Across that pond the boys' boats sail sometimes  
and they sail so nice without keel  
There walks a girl that collects on rocks she has a million of them  
****The king of trees sits still among branches in the tree-king's throne  
There walks a boy that laughs at the snow  
There walks a girl that made an island of fifteen pillows  
There walks a boy and everything turns into ice-cream when he touches it  
****All are they kids and they belong to the cryptic people**

**Kids are a people and they live in a foreign land  
this land is a meadow and a wind  
There a boy might find a new Samarkand  
and then travels away on a swaying gate  
There walks a girl and sings about pine cones she owns two herself  
There by a plank stands a boy and draws that the world is blue  
There walks a boy that turned into an Indian  
There, there walks the king of shadows around town and tail crooks  
There a girl finds a funny face that she's trying  
All are they kids and they belong to the cryptic people**

**Kids are a people and they live in a foreign land  
this land is a yard and a shed  
There the dangerous train-robbery happens at times  
wonderful nights when the moon is yellow  
There walks a boy who's guessing on cars, he himself always wins  
The birds' songs in different styles are magical jokes  
There a useless thing is a treasure  
There, there beds turn to ships at night and sail to the moon  
There are realms that none of us can take from them  
All are they kids and they belong to the cryptic people**

"I get it", Tina said smiling. "When you are a kid your imagination can create anything and you can play with anything. A stick on the ground is a sword or a horse. But when you get older you lose that ability."

"You don't really lose it", Chris said. "You get it back when you play with your own kids. You just lock it away for the moment."

"So what you mean Wes", Rachel said and looked at him. "Is that Brittany still belongs to the cryptic people? Because her fantasies hasn't gone to rest yet? She still imagines a useless thing as a treasure? She is still a child?"

"We're all still children", Wes said. "You can never grow up until you realize a few things."

"What", Kurt asked.

"To ask for help when things gets hard", Wes said calmly. "To dare to act as a child at times. To help others before you help yourself. To see what's best for others before you see what's best for you… to care for others needs more than your own… I can go on forever."

"Please don't", Mike teased. "You get me more and more depressed."

"Judge by the things you just said no one ever truly grows up", Tina said.

"I don't think anyone does", Wes said and smiled. "There are always things that can make you act childish… am I right?"

They all agreed to that. Maybe they shouldn't try so hard to grow up… because like Wes said, no one truly ever grows up.

* * *

"Mom we're home", Chris called as they got inside the house. Wes and Mike took the girl's coats and hung them up. Tina and Rachel took off their shoes, Rachel did when she saw all the Asians doing it. They heard sounds from the kitchen and Lola appeared, very much like the first time Kurt met her.

"Chris", she said and hugged the youngest boy close.

"Hi mom!" Chris said cheerfully. She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to Wes.

"Wes honey", she said and smiled.

"Hi mom", Wes said and they hugged gently. "I see the little one is getting bigger."

"He sure is", Lola said happily and then hugged Mike close too. "Three of my boys in matching uniforms… I never thought I'd see the day."

Chris patted his mom on the shoulder and she let go of Mike.

"Mom", Chris said happily. "This is Rachel."

"Hello Rachel", Lola said and shook her hand. "It's good to finally meet you. Chris talks a lot about you and Mike speaks so highly of you when he talks about Glee."

"He does", Rachel asked and Mike blushed as did Chris.

"Well you know", Mike said and scratched his neck. "You are a really good singer. You both are." Both? What did he mean? Oh right Tina!

"Oh Tina darling", Lola said and hugged the girl really close. "It's so lovely to see you again dear. How are your parents?"

"Just fine Lola", Tina said.

"Oh and I don't get a hug", Kurt said and mock pouted.

"Of course you do baby", Lola said and hugged him tight too. "My, my so many kids in here. Go into the music room now… shoo."

"Yes mom", her sons and took their respective partner's hand in theirs and hurriedly left to the music room, stopping to greet Michael on the way. The man smiled fondly at Kurt, Rachel and Tina and gave them a little wink as he teased his three teenage boys.

* * *

In the music room they all gathered around to just talk about stuff that had happened that week.

"I think it is so funny that we date competition", Tina said happily. "And that we got two traitors in our midst."

"Hey!" Kurt and Mike objected but the others only laughed. Tina was sitting on Mike's lap leaning her head on his and they were holding hands. Chris was sitting on the floor and had Rachel sitting with her back to his chest as he held his hands around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head. She was gently rubbing his arm. Wes sat on the sofa with his arm around Kurt as the younger boy cuddled close to him, with his legs pulled up.

"But I can't be happier about it", Tina said. "We are all happy."

"That we are", Kurt said. "I never thought I'd meet boys that would want to touch me without feeling awkward about it and now… now I got my best male friends in this room and I got the Warblers and none of them are 'afraid' of touching me."

"I never thought I wouldn't be without Finn or stop loving him but I am and I have", Rachel said. "I got something much better than that."

"Hear, hear", Mike said smiling. "But hurt Chris and I'll end you."

"No you won't", Wes said calmly. "We do not believe in killing."

"Aw but-"

"We'd destroy her vocal chords so that she can never sing or use her voice again", Wes said and winked at Rachel who mock-shuddered.

"You are scary did you know that", she asked with a smile.

"He tries", Kurt, Mike and Chris said.

"And he's good at intimidating people", Tina said and smiled at Wes. "He has it down to an art. I'll never forget when he scared off a bully at Asian camp when we were little."

"What did he do this time", Kurt asked fondly.

"Looked up at him, glaring and talking in that cold, collected and smooth voice he gets when he is really angry."

All who had seen Wes that angry shuddered.

"Hey I'm not that bad", Wes said.

"Oh please remember Karofsky and Azimio", Kurt said. "They froze when they saw you and ran the _other_ way… _away_ from you."

"That's not my fault", Wes said and crossed his arms, mock-pouting. "I can't help they are easilly scared."

"You kicked Karofsky to the ground honey", Kurt said and leaned on him, playing with his tie.

"He deserved it!"

"And that's why they got scared of you."

"I think it's good you can scare off bad guys", Chris said happily. "Eli and our baby brother won't have to worry in the future."

"The Warblers have to tough", Mike pointed out. "Who'll take your place when you graduate?"

"Well we have my baby here who can be really scary when angry" Wes said and smiled at Kurt. "Then Chris has proofed himself to be taken after me quite nicely."

"If you are referring to what happened before regionals I don't think I can master it again", Chris said.

"Of course you can, you can do anything you put your mind to", Mike told him. "Like walking again."

"Walking again", Rachel asked confused and Mike paled, Wes face-palmed and Chris stiffened. Tina and Kurt looked at each other worriedly. Rachel felt really awkward.

"Um", she said. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No", Chris said with a sigh and buried his face in her neck. "I'd just hoped to tell you a bit later…"

"Tell me what?"

"Wes", Chris begged and looked at his oldest brother with pleading eyes. "Please."

"Of course baby", Wes said calmly and told Rachel the story about what happened to Chris when he was little. Rachel gasped a few times but then moved so that she could hold a tight grip on her boyfriend, giving him comfort and support. When Wes was done she started ranting about what she would do to those guys if she ever saw them and she got up and started pacing the floor. Her threats and killing ideas got more and more ridiculous and everyone laughed and started to chip in ideas. She laughed too and soon they got called up for dinner.

* * *

A few days later Rachel walked into the auditorium. Schue had announced that they were to perform at their own prom and she had a song she wanted to try out. She wanted to impress Chris, who was taken her. She had asked him and he said yes. Tina would go with Mike and Brittany had managed to get Wes and Kurt to go with her. Santana had glared at her a bit, as had Mercedes who'd hoped for Kurt to go with her as a friend. But Sam had asked her if she wanted to go as friends and she had said yes. They would go on a date with a budget.

Rachel's dads were going to spoil her and she knew that Chris would get her a nice corsage, but she begged him to not make it an expensive one. She walked onto the stage and saw that the Audiovisual Club were preparing props for prom.

"Oh", she said. "Uh, members of the Audiovisual Club I may possibly sing this song at prom and when I'm done rehearsing I'd like your feedback. Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding." She turned around and sat down by the piano and started to sing:

**There's a fire startin' in my heart  
Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark**  
_Finally, I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare  
_  
She twirled around at the familiar voice and saw no other than Jesse St. James stand in the door to the auditorium. (_Jesse, **both, **_**Rachel**)  
_  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feelin'_...

**_We could have had it all_** (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_Rolling in the deep_** (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
**_You had my heart inside of your hand_** (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_And you played it to the beat_** (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

_Throw your soul through every open door_  
**Count your blessings to find what you look for**  
_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_  
**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown  
**  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_Yeah, we could have had it all_** (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
**_We could have had it all_** (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_Yeah, it all, it all, it all_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

_Hey_ **_you could have had it all_** (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_Rolling in the deep_** (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
**_You had my heart inside of your hands_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**_And you played and you played and you played  
And you played it to the beat_****_  
_**  
They stopped singing and Rachel looked at Jesse, not really knowing how to feel. The Audiovisual Club left them and Jesse sighed before saying:

"It's good to see you again Rachel."

"Jesse", Rachel said in a broken voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I um got kicked out of college", he said and rubbed his neck.

"What", she asked dryly and then groaned and walked off but he caught up to her.

"Rachel wait I just want to talk", he said.

"Fine", she said and sat down in one of the seats and he stood before her. "So why was you kicked off?"

"My grades were too bad. How was I supposed to know that I was actually supposed to show up to those other classes at school? I was majoring in show choir. I just assumed that it would be like at Carmel and the school would get some Asian kid to take math and English and scientific for me."

"That's awful", Rachel said, but not really feeling as if it was awful. He deserved it she decided. Besides she was over him, she had Chris. But then he just had to say:

"I came back to see you Rachel." Did that mean he really had feelings for her? She just shook her head at him.

"What I did to you", he said. "That's my one great regret."

"Yeah", she scoffed. "It was kind of weird. One day you were telling me that you loved me and then you were inexplicably throwing eggs at my head the next."

"I know", Jesse said and looked at his feet. Looking a bit ashamed too. "I know. I traded love for a fourth-consecutive national championship. It was a bum deal."

"Well you should have thought about that earlier then", she snapped at him.

"Rachel, I've come to make amends", he said and turned to her fully. "So what are you doing for prom?" She looked at him.

"I am going with my boyfriend", she said.

"Who, Gigantor?"

"No", Rachel scoffed and got up. "This boy is a far better person and boyfriend to me than you and Finn ever were. He is kind and nice and when he says that I am beautiful I really believe him. He loves me."

"What's his name?"

"That is really none of your business", Rachel said and stormed out angrily. She didn't notice that she had been watched from the stage… by Quinn. The blonde girl smirked and left.

* * *

Rachel had spent all evening complaining to Chris about Jesse, she didn't mention his name at first and when she had said:

"And then he thinks the only guy I could possibly date is Finn of all people!"

"Wait", Chris had said through their Skype. He had been in Wes and Kurt's room because Rachel had called up Kurt to rant at him but then Mike and Chris had appeared and Kurt had dumped Rachel onto her boyfriend.

"What is it Christopher", she had said.

"I thought you were talking about Finn."

"I wasn't, I was talking about Jesse."

"Jesse", Kurt's head had snapped up from his history book at that moment and Mike and Wes had looked at him. "As in Jesse St. James?"

"Yes", Rachel had spat and crossed her arms while pouting. "I hate him."

"That makes us two then", Wes had remarked dully.

"What", Rachel had asked in confusion. "What did he do to you?"

Wes had then told her the story of Jesse's try to destroy the Warblers' performance and Rachel had smiled when she had heard how Wes had dealt with him back then. She was still a bit riled up as she walked through the hallways of McKinley High and it didn't get better when Finn ran up to her from behind and said:

"So, I heard a nasty rumor that Jesse St. James is back in town and I also heard that he was going to be your date."

"No he's not", Rachel said sharply. "Didn't you learn anything from last week about rumors? I am going with my boyfriend to prom."

"What that Warbler?"

"_That_ Warbler", Rachel said sharply. "Is the sweetest, kindest and nicest boy I've ever met." She turned to him. "And twice the man you'll ever be."

"He's freaking freshman Rachel! Everyone will laugh at you! Especially the girls."

"Finn", Rachel said and cocked her head to the side. "You know nothing about the female mind."

"Why should I", Finn asked confused. "I'm a guy."

"Yes you are but the female mind is a lot different than those of males. A girl always wants something…" she tried to find the right words. "Exotic or hard to get. That's why the girls that go with jocks get the highest status _but.._." She trailed off to turn to her locker, put her stuff in and then turn back. "The girl who get the highest status of all is the one that can get a cute, charming and dashing private school boy to come to a communal school."

"What?"

"Private school boys, according to the female mind, is hard to get because they have class, money, the looks, behave like gentlemen and hard to approach. If you can snatch one of those, no matter what grade they're in… you will be the queen of the prom." She patted him on the cheek and hurried off to catch up to Santana and Tina who'd been watching a few feet away. Finn stood there feeling more confused and before. What was that about private school boys making girls queens? Maybe it was because they could buy the election with all their money.

"Oh then that means that Tina, Rachel or most likely Brittany will win", he said. "Rachel has Chris, Tina has Mike and Chris and Mike's parents are rich but they're younger than their brother Wes and he's going with Brittany… and if Rachel means that the girls with the private school boy get most votes Brittany will win because she has two of them… Yeah I think I got it now." He smiled and walked off. "Or did I?" He stopped walking.

* * *

**TBC There first part of the prom episode ;) And guess who'll join the New Directions!**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

josh d - Thank you I am happy you really love this story :) And I agree with you, more Wert for the people!

Anon - I'm back now, no need to panic and start yelling at me ;)

Sarah - Yes it is still going I've just had problems getting ideas for what is to happen Wes' second year at Dalton but the ideas are starting to come so don't worry )

LadyPhoenix731 - Thank you :) I had a lot of fun in Rome :D


	26. Prom Queen II

Part 26

Wes was slowly walking down the hallway rubbing his aching stomach when his phone rang. He looked at the number on his caller ID and raised an eyebrow. He didn't recognize it but decided to answer anyway.

"Wes Montgomery speaking", he said. It could be one of Maria's catering clients or just someone who dialed wrong. But he always went by his "legal" last name at times like these. He waited for a reply but there was none.

"Hello", he asked. "Who is this?"

"Sorry I…" a voice said from the other end of the line. "I just… sorry."

"Dave", Wes said carefully and put his bag on the floor in the hallway and sat down on one of the benches trying not to groaning at the pain in his stomach. "Is that you? Dave Karofsky?"

"Yes", was the almost weak reply he got.

"What is it Dave", Wes asked feeling a bit worried. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just needed someone to talk to… sorry I shouldn't have called."

"Dave", Wes said sharply. "I told you to call me when you felt like talking and you have, so talk. What's up kid?"

There was silence on the other side of the line for a while and then Dave started to speak. He asked Wes a bunch of questions about what to do and how to come out to his parents and what he would do if they started to hate them. Wes gave the best advices he could and just listened when Dave started ranting a bit about how confused he felt and how scared.

"Dave it's natural to be scared", Wes said calmly. "You are going through something that will not only change your world, but your view on yourself and how others look at you. Don't be ashamed of who you are because others will use that against you, to get to you and hurt you. If you stand tall and proud and show the world that you have nothing to be ashamed of, that you dare to be you and that you love yourself for who you are… then nothing and I mean _nothing_ can hurt you. Your parents will support you. At least I know your father will, I only met him briefly but Kurt has told me that your father seem to be really supportive. If I were you I'd start with telling him and then you can tell your mother together. But there is one person more that needs to know."

"Azimio", Karofsky whispered sounding scared. "He'll never understand."

"Really? Did he not perform the half-time show?"

"He did."

"And wasn't he one of the first to agree to doing it… and tried to talk you into it?"

"He was… how did you know that?"

"Puck told Mike and Mike told me. Don't you see Dave? Azimio knows what is important, he just needs a little nudge in the right direction. You know I saw him at the benefit concert and he was the one that threw the lamest but also the least heckling things at Tina. You are all good boys inside, why don't you want to show it?"

"It's… you know how it is to be popular?"

"Yes", Wes said and smiled at a pair of boys walking past him. He saw admiration in their eyes. "I know the feeling."

"And it's a great feeling right?"

"At times, but mostly it annoys me. Everyone is constantly watching me."

"That's what I mean… to be popular means that you are always watched. Everyone 'below' you wants to be you and all girls wants you. It is an amazing feeling."

"Not what I was aiming for Dave. I meant that everyone watches you all the time and tries so hard to be you that they forget to be themselves. And those who are popular try to stay it so hard that they lose themselves along the road… am I not right Dave?"

There was silence.

"Are you a trained therapist or just really good at this", Karofsky asked and Wes laughed and the younger boy joined in.

"I've gotten my fair deal of practice", Wes said smiling. "But don't get me started or I'll go so philosophical that I'll get lost in thoughts and everything I try to tell you will just be a lot of mumbo jumbo."

"You are good at giving advices though…"

"I've gotten practice. Is there anything else on your mind Dave?"

"Yes… um…"

"You can tell me."

"You see… have you ever really wanted to do something but have always been afraid that others would make fun of you for doing it?"

"It has happened yes."

"Did you do it?"

"Every time."

"What happened?"

"Well I found out that skating wasn't really my thing. But I found out that cooking was. You fail or succeed, but you have to try Dave. What's this about kid?"

"I… I think I want to join Glee Club."

"So what's stopping you?" Wes asked. "Go into that choir room and show them, show the school that singing and dancing is nothing bad. It's fun and if it is something you love. Go for it."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch hour and Wes sighed.

"I gotta go Dave", he said kindly. "Do what your heart tells you to and don't care what others think. It's your opinion about it that matters, not theirs."

"Okay Wes… thanks", Karofsky said and sounded happier than when Wes took the call.

"My pleasure", Wes said and ended the call before getting up and realizing he was about to be late so he ran. But he had to stop because it felt as if someone put a knife to his stomach so he stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Wes you okay", a guy from his class asked and hurried over.

"Yeah", Wes wheezed. "Just stomach cramps. Tell Mr. Norton I'll be there after a trip to the nurse."

"Sure man no problem." The guy ran off and Wes headed for the nurse's office. She'd probably just tell him to rest or give him some medicine before sending him on his way again.

* * *

While this was going on at Dalton, Tina was suffering through a boring home economics class. Brittany was refusing to hatch an egg because she didn't know if there was a baby chicken inside it or if it was an egg that had a normal egg inside it.

"Just crack the egg", their teacher Mrs. Hagberg said in annoyance.

"I just don't understand the difference between an egg with a baby chicken inside of it and an egg with an egg in it", Brittany said miserably.

"They're the same thing", Tina snapped, even her patience was wearing thin.

"Okay that's really confusing", Brittany said. "Because this is a baby chicken's house."

"It's just an egg Brittany", Tina said. "You know when there's a baby chicken inside because you can't buy them in the store or find them in paper boxes." She held up the package. "If the egg is in a package in a cold, cold place then it's just an egg with an egg in it."

"Oh", Brittany said and looked at the egg. "So there's no chicken in here?"

"No." The girls continued to work when suddenly Artie rolled in.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hagberg", he said. "I need to say something." He rolled up to Brittany and Tina. Tina felt that it was weird because this reminded her of when Artie came up to her last year to apologize, he even had the same kind of look on his face.

"Brittany I was a jerk to you", Artie said sounding sad. "And I wanna make it up to you with a song so maybe you'll consider going to prom with me."

"A prom proposal", Mercedes said and smiled. Tina didn't know what to think. She knew that Brittany was going with Kurt and Wes, didn't Artie know that? He clearly didn't because he started singing:

**Isn't she lovely?  
Isn't she wonderful?  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love?  
**  
"I thought this song was about a baby", Mercedes whispered to Tina as Artie followed Brittany around the classroom. Then Finn, Puck and Sam entered helping Artie to sing and playing a few instruments… or on tables and stuff in the classroom.

**Isn't she pretty?**  
"Oh my God", Brittany said and hurried back to her place, she was blushing.**  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven-blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love?  
**  
They boys joined in on the singing:  
**  
**_Isn't she lovely?  
Life and love are the same  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love_** ow**

"Whoo", Brittany cheered and everyone in the room clapped their hands or smiled.

"So", Artie asked smiling.

"Artie that was lovely", Brittany said. "But I'm not gonna go to prom with you. You called me stupid and I really didn't like that. So I'm sorry."

"But… isn't there-"

"I am also going with someone else", she went on and looked at the table.

"What", Artie asked confused. "With who?"

"With two of my dolphins", she said and smiled. "They are so nice and I want them here."

"Dolphins", Artie said confused.

"She means Wes and Kurt", Tina said calmly. "She asked them to come with her and they agreed."

"But… but they don't attend school here!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Artie I'm sorry", Brittany said but Artie just rolled off, looking like a kicked puppy.

* * *

The prom was that evening and our four favorite Warblers were getting ready to head out to Lima. Mercedes had gotten to borrow her dad's car and Sam was going to drive, so the plan was to drop Chris off at Rachel's. Wes and Kurt would pick up Kurt's car and get Brittany and head to the dance and Mike would borrow Wes' car and pick up Tina for prom. They'd all meet there. The boys were all wearing tuxes and had all gotten corsages for their dates. Kurt and Wes had bought a pink one that would match Brittany's yellow dress perfectly.

The duo also planned to make her and Artie at least friends again. Tina had told them about Artie's proposal in the cooking class and the duo felt a bit bad, but they couldn't just back out now, that would crush Brittany. Wes, Mike and Kurt were waiting for Chris by the car and he came running with the biggest grin ever on his face and slammed into Mike who would have fallen onto the ground if the car hadn't been behind him.

"Ow!" Mike exclaimed.

"We gotta go we gotta go we gotta go", Chris said eagerly. "We gotta find Sam and we gotta tell him!"

"Whoa, whoa", Wes asked and put a calming hand on Chris' shoulder. "Tell Sam what?"

"Dad's found a job for him! In Lima! Dad needed a new head of commercials in Lima and Sam's dad is perfect! Dad told me to tell Sam while he calls up Mr. Evans!"

"That's wonderful", Kurt said happily. "Magic of prom."

"That it is", Wes said and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Chris nearly fainted when he saw how beautiful Rachel was in her pink dress. He'd bought her a corsage that would match her dress but also her eyes perfectly. There were even a golden star on it. Rachel had nearly cried when she saw it and her dads had taken tons of pictures of the two. Sam and Mercedes would meet them at Breadstix and Rachel's dads drove Rachel and Chris there. When they got there they saw that Mercedes and Sam were already there. Mercedes got up and showed off her dress as the couple sat down.

"Mercedes can I just say that you look fierce in your dress", Rachel asked and noticed Tina and Mike sitting by a table a bit behind Mercedes.

"Totally Mercedes", Chris said and smiled. She didn't smile back. She still didn't like _that_ Warbler. "You both look beautiful."

"You're damn straight we do", Mercedes said and sat down.

"Seriously though Chris", Sam said and Chris grinned at him. "What do you think of the bolo tie? Pretty cool right? I saw Springsteen in the cover of _Tunnel of Love_ album wearing it"

"I think it's awesome!" Chris said happily. "I wanted to wear one but Kurt forbade it. He said it wouldn't go with my look." Chris looked at his tux. "I don't get it."

"Leave all fashion things up to Kurt", Rachel said and kissed his cheek. "You still look handsome."

Chris turned to Sam.

"Oh Sam", he said and grinned even wider. "I have the greatest news for you!"

"What is it", Sam asked.

"Dad's found a job for your dad!"

"What?!" Sam asked shocked.

"He called me when we were heading over and told me to tell you while he told your dad. Isn't it great? It's even here in Lima and well paid so you can move into a house."

Sam stared at him and Rachel and Mercedes looked at Sam and smiled.

"You're not kidding me", Sam asked.

"No", Chris said happily. "Dad heard about your problems and found a job for him. He's been looking for a head of commercials or something and your dad suits the job perfectly!"

Sam flew up, got around the table and pulled Chris into a back breaking hug. Chris grinned and hugged him back while the girls smiled. When Sam let go of Chris he had the biggest smile ever on his face. He sat down beside Mercedes and they all started to small talk. Sam couldn't understand why Finn, Mercedes and Quinn seemed to hate the Montchangs so much. They were awesome guys.

"Hi guys you look amazing", Quinn said as she and Finn walked over. "You look amazing. And don't forget to vote for Hudson-Fabray tonight."

"Hey Chris", Finn said coldly. "What did you order? Noodles and rise?"

"No humble pie actually", Chris said but he was a bit pale. "Want to try some?"

"No."

Chris looked at Quinn.

"Ms. Fabray you look stunning tonight", he said. "The ghost of Grace Kelly."

"Keep that for your own girlfriend", Finn spat when he noticed Quinn smiling at Chris.

"I can't because Rachel is so beautiful no one from the past, present or future can compare."

"Okay hush you two", Mercedes said before a fight could break out. Gosh why was these Montchangs always stirring up trouble? "You're totally ruing the vibe. Quinn you look hot. Finn you look handsome. I love you guys, but get lost. We'll see you there." The couple walked away. "Alright this is gonna be off the hook!"

"Who's ready for some prom", Sam asked.

"I'm ready for prom", Rachel said happily.

"Cheers you guys", Mercedes said.

* * *

Across the aisle Mike and Tina were having a great night already. They were talking about what had happened at their schools and what they would do on their next date and of nationals.

"When we get to New York I'll take you for a carriage ride in Central Park", Mike said happily. "I'll buy you flowers and I'll tell you that even in the middle of a city with more people than a few countries in the world you are still the most beautiful girl there… and the most beautiful person."

"Have you been taken classes from your brother again", Tina asked as she took a sip from her coke.

"I have not…" Mike said and blushed a bit. "I might have read through his guide to be a true gentleman without him knowing it."

"You read his journal. _Again_?"

"What can I say, the dude knows how to write poetry and romantic stuff and such… I'm not so good at it."

"Yes you are Mike", Tina said and took his hand. "You always make our dates beautiful and wonderful and fabulous and amazing and today will be no different. Stop trying so hard to be like your brother."

"I'm not trying to…"

"Good because you already are like your brother. It would be scary if you talked like him."

Mike smiled at her and kissed her cheek gently.

"I miss you", he said. "When I'm at Dalton and miss you but I love it there anyway… I don't think I even want to go back to McKinley."

"I understand and even though I want you with me your happiness is far more important to me than me not missing you all the time. Are the Warblers really as great as Kurt said they are?"

"They're better Nina."

"Stop calling me Nina."

"Why, I think it's cute as are you."

She blushed and mentally cursed Elijah for calling her that so that Mike could hear… and she cursed herself for blushing every time he said something like that to her. She heard laughter and saw Wes, Kurt and Brittany by a table. Kurt and Wes were holding hands and looked really happy. Then it hit her… what would happen at the end of the school year? Wes would go away for college and that would mean leaving Kurt behind in Lima… could their relationship handle it?

"Yes", Mike said and she jumped and then turned to him.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" she said and blushed.

"No… I just understand your thoughts. You were thinking about if Wert will survive next year when Wes is off somewhere at college."

"I was and you said yes."

"They'll work it out, I've never seen two guy more in love than them. They'll make it through anything."

"Like you and I?"

"Yes", Mike said and took her hand and noticed everyone starting to leave. "Now come on, prom's starting soon."

* * *

They were all having a blast at prom. When Puck, Artie and Sam performed Kurt danced with Mercedes while Wes handled Brittany. She was having a blast dancing with him and with Kurt earlier. She had noticed Artie looking at her a few times but ignored that. She was having too much fun with the two dolphins by her side. Kurt danced with her when Rachel sang and Wes got pulled backwards by two sets of hands. He was twirled around and got face to face with Santana and Karofsky.

"Hey", he said smiling. "What's up guys?"

"We just wanted to say hi", Santana said and hugged him. "But Britt hogged you all to herself."

He hugged her back noticing the jewelry she was wearing, the things he bought her.

"'S up dude", Karofsky asked as they shook hands.

"Not much and you?"

"I did it and dad said no worries… mom was a bit shocked at first but she came round."

"That's really good for you Dave… now if you'll excuse me I think I'm gonna hog my boyfriend for a dance." He hurried off and found Kurt standing alone while Brittany was off in the bathroom.

"Where did you go", Kurt asked.

"I was candidate napped", Wes said and Kurt looked over Wes' shoulder and saw Karofsky and Santana dance.

"Did he say something", Kurt whispered.

"I told you about the call right?"

"Yes as soon as you could."

"Well he said he did it and that everything was fine… well at least with his parents. I don't know if he's faced Azimio yet."

"Well he'll get there…" Wes took his hand. "Wes have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"A few times", Wes said and pulled Kurt to him so that they could dance. "But every time I hear it, especially from you, it makes me happy." They danced for a bit more, Wes hadn't felt any pain since earlier that day so he guessed it was nothing. When Rachel was done she took a bow and jumped into Chris' arms and they shared a kiss. Then Puck walked up on the stage.

"Okay guys and gals", he said. "We have some really sweet company here tonight, from another school."

"Oh no", Wes said.

"We have four boys from the prestige Dalton Academy."

The crowd cheered and Wes, Kurt, Mike and Chris blushed.

"And three of them are brothers", Puck said. "And my man Sam told me that those three wants to give us a little number… so I give you… the Montchang brothers!"

The crowd cheered and the Montchangs headed for the stage, not looking too happy.

"Kill both of them later", Mike whispered to his brothers.

"Defiantly", they answered.

"What song do we sing", Chris asked as they got on the stage. Wes turned to the band and smiled.

"Leave it to me", he said and walked over and told the band what to play and then he walked up to the mike. "Here's a little something I think we might remember from our childhoods."

The band started playing and Wes started to sing: (**Wes, _All, _**_Chris, _Mike)

**And I've waited for you  
And I've waited for you**

**Just a picture and a feeling and your face**  
**How could I forget your touch your warm embrace?**  
**And the shoes you wore were long black satin lace**  
**As you walked into my mind.**

Chris smiled at his brother and took over while Mike and Wes harmonized with him.

_As you walked into this old forgotten hall  
And just when looking I began to fall  
I wish I could frame you and this feeling on the wall  
To stare at 'till there is no time, oh_

_And I've waited for you_  
_Just hopin' that you'll come back to me_  
_And I've waited for you_

**_Run, run runaway run  
Maybe someday I will find someone to run  
Run runaway  
Maybe someday, maybe someday_**

Mike took over and walked to the edge where Tina stood and sang to her:

From a distance I watched the flowers brush your cheek  
As you read the words I wrote I couldn't speak  
But now I lay here broken heart and blistered feet  
As you're spinning 'round my mind, oh

And I've waited for you  
Just dreamin' that you're coming to me  
And I've waited for you

**_Run, run runaway run  
Maybe someday I will find someone to run  
Run, runaway  
Maybe someday, maybe someday, yeah, maybe someday_**

The crowd cheered for them and everyone was dancing and Puck smirked satisfied. Sam would get the wrath of the brothers.

**When you weep you can know that it's alright**  
_As I sleep I can follow you, it's alright_  
We can talk just as long as you hold on tight  
**_Just one breath is a million sights._**

I can tell every breath that you're breathing  
**I can feel it the thought that you're thinking**  
_We can talk 'till a thousand years gone by_  
**_You and I, yeah  
_**  
**_Run, run runaway run  
Maybe someday I will find someone to _(run)_  
Run runaway  
Maybe someday, _**maybe someday**_  
Run, run runaway run  
_**_Maybe someday I will find some way**, **_**maybe someday**_**, **_maybe someday_**  
**Out of the way**, yeah!**_

The crowd cheered at them and the boys bowed and grinned. They got off the stage and started to dance with their respective partners as the next song came up.

* * *

Rachel had never been this happy. She was dancing with the boy she loved and that she knew loved her back. Chris was so gentle and tender to her and she knew he didn't ask for something in return, he loved her the way she was and she loved him. The night was fun and perfect… but then Finn just had to come and ruin it. They had been kissing a bit as Mercedes performed a song and Finn had just walked up to them and said:

"Hey! Dude keep it P.G."

He pushed Chris away from Rachel and the younger boy looked confused.

"What", he asked.

"Stay away from her."

"Dude she's my girlfriend and what we do is none of your business."

"Uh yes it is you little shit you see…" he walked close to Chris and Rachel saw him pale. She knew that Finn had beaten him up recently and guessed he was afraid it would happen again. "This is my school so it is my business."

"But Rachel has made it clear to you that she doesn't want you the meddle in her life. So go away." Chris turned his back to Finn and took Rachel's hand. Finn then pushed the younger boy roughly. Chris stumbled and turned around with big eyes.

"Why'd you push me", he asked and Finn swung at his head. Chris dodged.

"Finn!" Rachel and Quinn exclaimed.

"What's the matter with you", Quinn asked. "Are you drunk or something?"

Finn ignored them and went for Chris again but the boy kept dodging his attacks until he was cornered against the wall. Finn smirked and was about to hit when someone grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around and punched him in the face. Finn crashed to the floor.

"Stay away from my brother", Mike yelled at Finn and Finn got up, noticing Mike, Kurt and Wes standing in front of him.

"Oh yeah", Finn asked and smirked. "Or what Chang? You gonna run off again, like your little buddy Rutherford?"

Mike growled and took a step forward but someone grabbed his arm.

"Mike don't let him get to you", Wes said holding onto Mike. "He just got a big mouth and a tiny brain."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Finn growled.

"Your words, not mine."

Finn swung at Wes' head and Wes dodged.

"Dude?!" someone nearby exclaimed. Wes stood up straight and glared at Finn.

"Sweet", he said. "Really mature Huds-" He didn't get any further because Finn kicked him in the stomach. Wes gapsed and dropped to his knees holding his stomach. It felt as if someone had put a dagger there.

"Wes?!" Kurt exclaimed in terror.

"Stupid gay chink", Finn grumbled.

Mike swung at Finn and caught him in the shoulder. Finn winced but then turned on Mike and they fought roughly. But Finn was stronger and Mike knew he couldn't use martial arts because it was against the law unless he was attacked… but now he had attacked. Finn used his height and strength to get Mike off of him before he punched him in the face.

"Leave them alone", Chris shouted and threw whatever was closest at him at Finn. It turned out to be a decoration from a nearby table. Finn winced and twirled around and went for Chris. But this time the younger boy didn't cover back. He met Finn head on and they pushed and hit at each other. But again… Finn was stronger and taller. He used that to corner Chris and when he was about to pummel him… something wet came crashing down onto him. Kurt had taking the punch bowl and had emptied it onto Finn's head. Everyone nearby was watching now. Finn blinked in confusion when he saw Kurt.

"Kurt", he asked and then gasped when Chris punched him in the stomach so that he would let go of him. Chris got away from Finn and took Rachel into his arms. Finn growled and stood up again.

"Leave them alone Finn", Wes said, standing a bit crooked, his stomach was still hurting something awful and he was pale. Finn stormed towards him, about to hit but Karofsky and Azimio came out of nowhere and held him back.

"Dude what the hell", Karofsky asked. "Why are you attacking each other?"

Finn didn't answer. He just fought the grip on him. All this was Wes' fault he figured. If Kurt hadn't gone to Dalton and met this guy none of this would ever have happened! Rachel would never have met Chris and would be in his arms now instead of hiding in the freshman's. Sue came out of nowhere and glared at the group.

"Who's behind this mess", she demanded to know and Kurt explained what he had seen, as did Rachel and Quinn. When they were done Sue turned to Finn and yelled:

"Prom's over for you Sugar Ray. You're out."

"What", Quinn asked.

"You're taking me out", Finn asked confused.

"You too Boy Band Asians", she said and grabbed Wes by the arm and motioned for Chris to get a move on. Mike she didn't bat an eye at, she didn't think he'd cause any trouble. "You two have caused enough trouble tonight."

"What", Rachel and Kurt asked confused. But nothing they said could help… but nothing forced them to stay either so they followed their boyfriends.

"But we're nominated for prom king and queen", Quinn said as he boyfriend got dragged away.

"Suck's for you sister", Sue said but she was smiling. Quinn didn't know what to do now.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay", Kurt asked worriedly as they sat in the basement of the Berry house. Mr. and Mr. Berry had checked up on the two Asians when they got home. Wes was lying on the couch, pale face and with an arm across his stomach. Kurt sat beside him holding his hand anxiously. Wes was pale and sweaty and his eyes were a bit dull.

"Yeah", Wes said and gave a weak smile. "I think he just kicked my appendix loose or something."

"Honey that's not funny."

"I mean it…" He groaned as his stomach hurt again. "God that hurt."

"What happened anyway", Kurt asked and turned to Chris and Rachel who were cuddling on the other sofa.

"Finn was a jerk", Rachel said and looked at her and Chris' intertwined fingers. "I don't know what his problem is."

"I think he was drunk", Chris mumbled.

Kurt's phone beeped and he took it out and smiled.

"Well Brittany says that Mike and Tina just got elected king and queen", he said and the other three smiled. "And that she, Santana and the royals will come over here in a bit." They didn't have to wait long for their friends to arrive and when they did all of them were wearing casual clothes. Mike had gone home and brought some clothes for Kurt, Wes and Chris. It was sweatpants and hoodies. The girls were dressed in similar things.

"That prom sucked a bit", Santana said. "Why did you get thrown out and why are you cradling your stomach?"

They told her their story and when they were done Brittany and Mike had to catch her or she'd storm out to kill Finn. Tina turned to Wes who was white as a sheet still. He was still lying on the couch and looked even worse now.

"Wes you look sick", she said worriedly. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital?"

"You know what", Wes groaned and sat up. "I think that is a splendid idea…" with help from Chris and Kurt he got up, but not without groaning in pain. They headed for the stairs but Wes froze at the bottom.

"What is it", Brittany asked.

"I don't feel so good", Wes said and lost consciousness.

* * *

No I'm not gonna quit there because I know I'd be killed if I did. It turned out that Wes had appendicitis but it hadn't gotten too bad yet and when Finn kicked his stomach, the appendix ruptured. They got him to the hospital just in time but it had been a scary short amount of time.

Wes hadn't responded to any of their attempts to get him back to the land of the living and he had been so pale that he looked nearly ashen. Brittany had thought he was dead but Tina and the other girls calmed her.

That was not how Mr. and Mrs. Chang reacted when they heard from their colleagues that their son was in the hospital and when the two of them saw their other sons looking as if they had been in a fight… they demanded an explanation. It took a long while to explain everything and only by begging from Chris, Mike, Rachel and Kurt did the Changs stop thinking of a lawsuit. It would hurt Kurt as well and he was innocent. But Finn had to be punished and his parents would have to be told. Carole worked at the same hospital so Lola got her there and sat her down and told her everything as to which Carole said:

"You lie."

* * *

**TBC But I could end it there ;) And the song is **Runaway Run **by Hanson and I was in LOVE with them when I was little :P Especially Taylor ;)**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Anon - 3 you? Nope I haven't even seen season 3 :P They only showed it here on a channel (found it out today) that I don't have and that I didn't even knew existed :P

gleeklove - Are you psychic or something? ;) Maybe not so much this time but in the future... *grins*


	27. Funeral

Part 27

"What", Kurt asked confused.

"You lie", Carole said and Kurt could see that she was near crying. "Finn would _never_ do this. He promised he would become a much better person after he beat up poor Chris. He wouldn't do this. Finn is a sweet boy."

"Mom", Kurt said and took her hand. "We think he might have been drunk… because… well he didn't act as himself at all."

"Quinn asked him as much", Rachel said carefully. "I think someone spiked the punch and he drank too much and got angry for some reason and took it out on Chris and I and then Mike and Wes when they intervened."

"But… he promised he'd never drink again until maybe after nationals", Carole said and sniffled a little.

"Mom maybe we should call dad", Kurt supplied. "He should be home and Finn has most likely gone home since he was thrown out."

Carole nodded and burrowed the phone at the information desk. She talked quietly to her husband while everyone else was waiting. They could all see her tears starting to fall and they heard soft murmurs from the other end of the phone. Burt was obviously comforting her. Carole nodded hung up and put a hand to her mouth as she cried silently.

Lola walked over and put her arms around her and Carole starting crying. She didn't want to believe what she had just heard from Burt. Finn had come home, drunk as a skunk. Burt knew this for two reasons… he'd acted drunk and when Burt came home the liquor cabinet had been broken open and a bottle was missing. When he asked Finn about it Finn had only grumbled a sorry about stealing the drink and then headed to bed. Burt had tried to ask him why he was home so early but got no answer from the boy.

When Carole had told Burt what the Changs told her Burt had sighed heavily. She had told him that the Changs and Rachel must be lying. Finn, sweet Finn would never attack anyone just because. She had mentioned that Rachel and Kurt thought Finn had been drunk and Burt had agreed and had promised to be there as soon as he could.

"I'm sorry", Carole sobbed. "I'm a horrible mother."

"No you're not", Lola said caressing Carole's hair.

"If I wasn't Finn would never have done this."

"Oh so _now _ you believe us then", Mike spat.

"Michael", Michael Chang said sharply.

"Sorry", Mike grumbled and Tina took his hand. Kurt sniffled a bit and walked over to Carole.

"You are a great mom", he said to her and she looked up at him. "It's not your fault that Finn took a wrong turn. No one saw it coming. But mom you can get him straight. I know you can."

"We are thinking of a lawsuit", Lola said carefully.

"No", Chris and Mike said sharply.

"But the boys don't want to."

"We will lie in court if you sue Finn", Mike said and crossed his arms. "I don't want to sue him, Chris doesn't want to and I know Wes doesn't want to."

"But why", Carole asked confused.

"True Finn deserves it", Chris said and smiled sadly. "But it would hurt you and Burt too Carole… and Kurt and you three don't deserve that."

"It wouldn't be fair either", Mike explained. "We have enough money to get the best lawyers there is and the whole thing won't affect us at all."

"But your family will suffer from it", Chris looked at his feet. "Why should you all suffer for the faults of one?" Carole looked at Lola and then got up slowly and walked over to Chris and Mike. None of the boys wanted to meet her gaze.

"Look at me", she said and slowly they did. Carole smiled at them. "Thank you boys. So much." She hugged them. "I am so sorry for what Finn have done. I will make sure that you boys get a restraining order on him. What he did was far beyond wrong, even though he was drunk. I will make sure he gets punished for his actions. He will not be allowed to watch any TV, play any games or even perform in Glee until nationals at least for that one… the other I haven't decide. There will be no phone either and no internet. I think his studies can benefit from this. He will do shores and a I will contact the school to make sure Finn will clean up the gym after the prom."

"Finn will hate all that", Kurt mumbled. "And he will be mad at me most likely."

"That's why I think you should stay at Dalton or with the Montchangs for a little while honey", Carole said and hugged him instead. "And besides you will want to take care of your boyfriend."

"Trust me", Mike said and smirked. "That will be the hardest job ever."

"Why", Carole asked and everyone that knew how a sick or injured Wes Montchang was like laughed a bit. "I take it he's a bad patient."

"The _worst_", Lola said. "He doesn't listen to doctors… not even his parents with the very same trade."

Carole smiled slightly and then turned to Rachel. She gave her a hug.

"I must say I'm sad to see that you are not with Finn anymore", Carole said. "But I think you are better off now… don't you think sweet-heart?"

Rachel nodded and took Chris' hand and he smiled. There was a cough behind them.

"Lola, Michael", a doctor said walking up to them.

"How is he Bob", Michael asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is on antibiotics and his appendix has been removed. He was very lucky, I must say I've never seen a appendix burst so early during appendicitis. Did something happen to him?"

"An accident", Michael said calmly. "He was playing with his youngest brother and the boy threw a boom barrier close behind him and it hit Wes in the stomach I'm afraid."

"Wes can usually jump over those things when Eli tries something", Mike hurriedly said. "But I guess he didn't jump this time because his stomach was already hurting."

"I see", Bob said and smiled. "Well he is in his room now and should wake up soon if you want to see him. Michael, Lola I'll see you."

The Changs nodded and turned to their friends and family. They talked for a bit more before the Montgomerys and Burt arrived. When they did Lola's pager went off and she had to hurry off. Burt and the Montgomerys got the whole story and got to know what actions would be taken about it. Michael also had to go, being paged as well, so Carole, Mike, Chris and Kurt told the newly arrived everything. But then… Kurt got a text from Jeff.

"The boys are wondering how prom is going", it said and Kurt paled. They hadn't told the Warblers yet!

* * *

The Warblers were bored so they had decided to play basketball while they waited for Kurt or any of the Montchangs to call and tell them how things were going at prom. It was starting to get very late and they still hadn't heard anything from them and they had gotten forced out of the gym for the night. Now they were all heading towards the dorms to get some shuteye… and still not a word from their friends. Jeff was a worrier so he sent them a text.

"You worry too much", Nick said leaning his head on Jeff's shoulder as they walked side by side. "They are probably having too much fun."

"But Wes promised", Jeff whined. "And he always keeps his promises."

"Always", David agreed. Jeff's phone suddenly rang and he saw that it was Kurt.

"Hi Kurt", he said happily. "What's up?"

They boys all waited with smiles on their faces but then they saw how Jeff looked furious.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "Don't you tell me to calm down Kurt Hummel! Where is he? Let me kill him! I don't care if the police will arrest me! He's going to die!"

Frank and Rock grabbed Jeff by the arm or around the middle as he was about to storm off.

"What do you mean no", Jeff yelled. "What's more important than beating the crap out of him?!" Jeff's angry face paled and he looked horrified.

"What", it was a scared little whisper and his friends stared at him in confusion. One second he was so angry he wanted to kill someone and now he looked horrified. Jeff looked as if he was about to faint but he nodded mutely to everything Kurt was telling him.

"But… but he's okay right", Jeff asked in a quivering voice and Nick hurried up to him and took hold of his free hand. "Kurt?" Jeff nodded at everything Kurt was telling him. "Okay Kurt, we'll be there first thing in the morning. Get some rest and make sure those other two gets some rest okay? Yes I promise not to go and kill him. Okay, thanks bye."

Jeff hung up and noticed all Warblers look at him worriedly. Jeff sighed and told them everything Kurt had told him and when he mentioned Wes being in hospitalized, he took that part first, they all looked worried and horrified. After that he told them about what had happened at the prom and to say that no one wanted to kill a certain Finn Hudson would have been the understatement of the year. All of them wanted him dead right now. But they also wanted to visit Wes… so they hurried to go to bed so that tomorrow would come faster.

* * *

The first thing that greeted Wes when he opened his eyes was the sight of his boyfriend sitting in a chair beside him while his little brothers were asleep on the couch in the room. Wes looked around. He was in the hospital… again. This wasn't really his year… not at all. He sat up slowly and winced in pain a bit and felt at his stomach. He felt stitches there and sighed.

"Appendicitis", he mumbled. "Typical… just what I needed."

"Wes", a tired voice asked and he saw Kurt move around a bit. Wes smiled and lied down again so that he was about face to face with Kurt.

"I'm here darling", he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"No", Kurt whispered back and pressed his lips to Wes'. "Not after nearly losing you last night."

"You didn't nearly loose me", Wes said gently and caressed Kurt's cheek. "It takes a bit more than appendicitis for you to lose me… fact is I don't know of anything that can make you lose me."

Kurt started to sob quietly and Wes made room on the bed so that Kurt could lie down. He put his arms around Kurt and held him close, rubbing his back and holding his hand while whispering sweet nonsense to him to sooth him.

"When… When you collapsed in the stairs", Kurt sobbed. "I've never been so terrified. I thought you were dead. You looked dead. Your face were ashen and… and you didn't answer to anything."

"I'm sorry baby", Wes said gently.

"No", Kurt said and cuddle close to Wes. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"I should have gone to the doctor when my stomach started to hurt for no reason", Wes said, his voice was a bit weak and hoarse. "Instead I went to the nurse and she just told me to lie down a bit and then go again…"

"Well how could you know you had appendicitis?"

"Good question."

"God I love you so much", Kurt said and looked at their intertwined fingers. "Never scare me like that again."

"I promise", Wes said and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "As long as you promise me the same."

"I try… but when have I ever worried you?"

"Every day you were at McKinley", Wes said gently and they kissed softly. "And when I knew you were alone with Blaine when Jeremiah was threatening him."

"And I get worried when you face off with people twice your size, kick knives out of people's hands and I've heard you did the same before."

"Okay maybe I put myself in a lot of danger… but I can always handle it."

"I know", Kurt said. "That's why I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They looked up as the door opened and a little boy came in, holding something in his hand. When he saw Wes he smiled and ran over and climbed onto the bed.

"Wes!" he said happily and crawled up to his brother that was laughing and Kurt smiled too.

"Hi Eli", Wes said and hugged the boy.

"Kurt!" Elijah said happily and snuggled down between the two boys. Wes and Kurt noticed the Montgomerys in the door and smiled softly.

"Look, look, look", Elijah said and waved with the paper he had in his hand. Kurt and Wes saw that it was a letter.

"What is it sport", Wes asked and took it as Elijah handed it to him. By now Maria was over with Chris and Mike, waking them up. Both was really drowsy when she managed to get them up.

"For you", Elijah said happily. "Dada said so."

Wes looked at his father who smiled and sat down in Kurt's abandoned chair.

"Look at who it is from", James said calmly and Wes did just that. He saw the name and logo and blanched a bit.

"It's from NYADA", he said and opened the letter.

"What", Kurt asked. "Why? I thought you already were a finalist."

"I did too", Wes said and hurriedly read through the letter. "Oh God."

"What", James asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"The guy that is meant to evaluate me has gotten videos sent to him with my performances at musical camp, with the Warblers and at other shows. He has also contacted my instructors at camp and the directors from other shows… he says that he will come and watch me perform at nationals and then decide whether I should get in or not. He wants me to do either an Elphaba-number or a number from any other musical."

"But… that means", Kurt said and looked at Wes.

"That I have to have a solo at nationals."

"That's great news", Mike said as he, Chris and Maria walked over. "The boys have been bugging you, we have as well."

Wes dropped back onto his pillows.

"Aw man", he said and his family sniggered.

"Don't worry love you will be amazing as usual", Kurt said and took his hand.

"Wes amazing", Elijah said and Wes looked at him and smiled.

"There you go Wes", Chris said. "If Elijah says so it must be true."

"Even when he says you are keeping something from us", Maria teased.

"Mostly true then", Chris said and they laughed. There was a knock on the door and the Warblers entered. Wes grinned big at them and Maria and James moved back a bit so all the boys could greet their friend. Wes got his hair ruffled, high fives, hugs, pats on the back and shoulders and of course dozens of get well wishes and 'don't scare us like thats'. Wes just smiled at it all.

* * *

That following Monday Rachel, Santana and Tina kept sending Finn death glares whenever they saw him. But when time came for Glee rehearsal they got someone else to glare at.

"New Directions", Mr. Schue said. "I would like to introduce you to our new show choir consultant… Jesse St. James."

All but Sam and Lauren glared at the brown-haired boy with hatred and disgust. They hadn't forgotten what he did last year, but it came down to Finn to voice everyone's, except for Schue's, thoughts.

"I don't trust this guy", Finn said. "How do we know he's not just gonna trick us into doing something stupid so his alma mater wins?"

"I don't need to do much to trick you into doing something stupid Finn", Jesse said and the room went quiet.

"Guys", Schue cut in before Finn could retaliate. "Jesse is just a consultant. I still make all the calls. Now I have all the confidence in the world in you guys. I just think we could use all the help we can get because…"

He pointed at the whiteboard where Nationals were written.

"This is it", he said. "We've been working so hard for two years for this moment. And that moment is finally here. I was talking with Jesse and he agreed we should continue with our successful trend of doing original songs for the competition. I was thinking of doing one group number and one duet."

"Rachel and I should sing a duet", Finn said matter-of-factly. "We killed it last year at regionals with _Faithfully_."

"Yeah", Quinn said. "It killed us. We lost."

"May I", Jesse asked and turned to Schue.

"Uh yeah", Schue said.

"I agree that Rachel should sing lead", Jesse said. "But Finn, I think it's best for you to sit this one out. The fact is, most of the other guys in here are better singers and Artie who can't even walk dances better than you. You kind of sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop." Some of the Gleeks started sniggering and Finn got upset.

"You see! You see what I'm talking about", he nearly shouted and pointed at Jesse. "This guy's a jerk!"

"Jesse", Schue said. "Maybe you could be a little gentler with your advice?"

"Gentler", Jesse questioned in a tone that told them he thought Schue asked him a stupid question.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were trying for the 'Good Try' ribbon at nationals. I thought we were in it to win the whole damn thing and there's only one way we can do that."

"Poison darts", Brittany asked.

"The Vocal Adrenaline strategy is simple", Jesse continued calmly. "Identify your best performer and build the entire performance around them."

"So what does everyone else do", Mercedes asked suspiciously.

"And who's our star performer", Puck asked.

"We're gonna have auditions to find out", Schue said with a sigh after sharing a look with Jesse. "I'm gonna post a signup sheet later this afternoon."

"Mr. Schue", Finn said. "Don't you think this is kinda not our style?"

"Normally I'd agree with you Finn", Sam said and looked at Finn. "But this is the big time. I think we should listen to Jesse."

* * *

Rachel smiled when Finn got the telling from Sam and hoped that there would be more to come. She may have promised Kurt, the Montchangs and the Hudson-Hummels that she or the other girls wouldn't do anything to Finn. But she never promised to not enjoy it when he got told off or got what he deserved. Jesse was looking at her though and she didn't like it.

Later that day she was walking down the halls towards the signup-sheet, talking to Chris on the phone.

"And to think Christopher, two short years ago I was marching down this hall to sign up for Glee Club auditions and now look at me. Look at _us_. _Nationals_."

"I would if I was there Chel", Chris answered.

"Well I'll tell you then. So much has changed. I didn't have my bangs."

"They make you very pretty."

"Thank you and I'd never had a boyfriend and I still had a tiny layer of baby fat."

"Fat? On you? Chel you are the smallest person I know. Nothing on you is fat… except for your big fat awesome talent."

"Aw thank you Christopher. But from all that there's this one thing that hasn't changed."

"Your dreams? Please tell me that so I know that my star still wants to be a star."

"I was going to say just that… how did you know that's my dream?"

"You've told me. Why? Do you think I won't listen to you?"

"No boy ever listens to me… no girl either."

"Tina listens."

"Most of the time."

"I listen all the time and if you gave them the chance I think my brothers and Kurt will too."

"I love you, you are so kind to me and everyone."

"I love you too."

Then Finn walked past her and Rachel noticed that his name wasn't on that list and she smirked just a bit when she turned to him.

"Hold on Christopher", she said.

"Right."

Rachel looked at Finn.

"Hey", she said. "You haven't signed up to be the lead vocalist at nationals. Santana and Mercedes have." Finn didn't look at her he just started walking away. "Hey, you're the male lead of this group. Everybody looks to you for guidance."

"Yeah well after the prom no one looks at me at all", Finn said and turned to her, looking sad. "After your boyfriend, his brothers and Kurt got me thrown out everyone thinks I'm a douche. And I don't need nationals to feel better about myself."

"But we have been working towards this moment for two years now." She was angry now. Was he just going to throw their chances?

"And I've been busting my ass to be a better singer and dancer for two years", Finn snapped. "And that Jesse kid comes in and wipes out all that hard work in 10 seconds. My confidence is shot." At that moment Rachel nearly felt sorry for him because Finn looked as if he was hurting.

"No", she said hesitantly. "You're really good."

"Oh then why did Kurt decide to stay at Dalton instead of staying here where he belongs? And why did Mike transfer? What did I do to make everyone want to leave this club?"

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Other than acting like a selfish jerk", she said. "A lot."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"You never defend us against the football team or the hockey team. You have chosen reputation and football over your true friends a few times, no one else has done that. You didn't stand up for Kurt when he needed you. You never accepted that he wanted to go to Dalton because of love.

You don't understand that sometimes you have to put other's best before your own and to step aside for just one short moment. Now the last one I'm not so good at myself but Chris helps me learn. And Finn you have got a problem with your anger this year. And I know that some part of it is my fault because I made out with Puck when you confessed to have had slept with Santana the year before when you and I weren't even dating. I am sorry for that.

But you attacked Chris for no reason at all. The first time was when he helped Mike clean out his locker and the second time was at the dance when he kissed me. Finn… whatever your troubles are you should talk to someone. Talk to Mr. Schue or Ms. Pillsbury. We need the old Finn back in Glee… the one we all love. The Finn you are now is scaring everyone, gets on everyone's nerves and is a complete jerk… that isn't so different from Jesse." She turned and walked away and raised her phone to her ear.

"Are you still there Christopher", she asked.

"Yes", he said softly. "I heard."

"Every word?"

"Yes… you have a big heart Rachel. Please make sure Finn doesn't hurt it okay?"

"I swear… oh and can you have Kurt and Mike know that Coach Sylvester's sister is dead? Kurt at least will want to know since he is friendlyish with Coach."

"Will do."

* * *

As soon as the boys heard about Sue's sister they drove to Dalton and entered her office.

"Coach Sylvester", Kurt asked.

"We brought some flowers and stuff", Mike said carefully. "We're sorry for your loss."

"Put 'em over there with the rest", Sue said dully. "There were some more arrangements but I had to throw some out, I'm allergic to pansies. And I didn't mean that as a swipe at either of you three." Chris, Mike and Kurt put the flowers and the bear amongst the others. Wes was going to be let out of the hospital that Friday but had told them to go anyway. It felt weird for the trio to be there without Wes. To be without their leader.

"So", Sue said as she got up. "Why'd you bother doing this, buying me flowers, comforting me… After all you are not students at this school. And when 2/3s of you were I actively made your lives living hell, while I enjoyed doing it."

"I know what it is like to lose someone I really love", Kurt said.

"And we know how it is too", Mike said softly. "Our uncle died a few years ago… he was the same as your sister." Kurt didn't know that before but on the way there Mike had told them that Maria's brother Lincoln had had Down's Syndrome.

"Yeah their uncle died and my mom too", Kurt mumbled.

"So how do you think you can help me", Sue asked coldly. "Are you here to tell me how to deal with this?"

"We can't", Chris said calmly. "Everyone deals with grief in different ways."

"Well I don't know how to deal with it."

"Well", Mike said carefully. "It always helps to talk… or just cry."

"I can't cry."

"Of course you can", Chris said. "It's best to just let it all out. Or at least let someone help on the way. We understand if you don't want to go back to that nursing home and sort through her stuff."

"We didn't want to go back to the park where we nearly lost Chris", Mike said and looked at his brother. "It was too scary and till this day I always feel like throwing up when I go there alone."

"That is not the same."

"No it isn't… but it gets easier Coach."

"Well I won't go back and I won't plan a funeral."

"Have you told your mother yet", Kurt asked hesitantly.

"As far as I'm concerned she said her good-byes to us years ago. If you boys would really like to help me you might start by explaining why it was her time and not mine. She's the sweetest person I've ever met and as two of you know I am probably the meanest. So how come I am still standing her talking to you?"

"Because God doesn't need you back yet", Chris said and she looked at him.

"What?"

Chris walked up to her.

"God takes back his most precious angels first", he said. "He lets them stay so short because he needs them back so that he can send them out to protect those who need protection."

"You don't need Jean's protection anymore", Mike said. "It was her time because she was the sweetest and kindest and most lovable woman in the world."

"With that we mean that she was done, she was perfect and what is the next step after perfect?" Chris cut in. "It was the same with our uncle, that's what Wes told us. He said Lincoln also died too soon because the angel needed to go back home."

"Coach you are a mean person" Kurt said. "But deep within you care. Why else would you go to such lengths to protect me during the whole Karofsky situation?"

"Jean's purpose on this earth was to help guide you onto the right path and show you that you can love, that you need love and that you need to care about something" Chris said and Sue looked him in the eyes. "She lived for your sake and was happy to do so."

"But when you told her about everything you'd done for me", Kurt took over and Sue looked at him now. "The angel in her realized that her mission was over. She wasn't needed anymore. She had turned stone into gold."

"You're wrong", Sue said.

"Are we?" Chris asked and she looked at him. "You're the teacher, so tell us what's right then. Why am I standing here talking to you and wasn't buried 11 years ago?"

"Because you were a stubborn kid that didn't know what dying meant", Sue said sharply.

"And neither did Jean, that's why she stayed for so long when even the doctors said she wouldn't. She would have if she wasn't who she was… a gold hearted woman. A stone cold person would die ages ago."

"Coach you are still here to carry Jean's memory onwards", Kurt said.

Sue looked at him.

"Don't let her die in vain", Kurt said and felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes. "You will just get bitter and angry and hurt those that are closest to you if you do… you will spit on everything that she is."

"Was."

"_Is_." Mike said sharply. "You don't stop being just because you don't live anymore. As long as you remember and love the ones that are no longer with us they are never gone. You are not alone Coach, Jean is always going to be by your side to watch over you."

Sue moved back from them and pointed at her door.

"Get. _Out_." She said and the trio left and as they walked down the hallway they called up Wes and the Warblers and started to plot. It didn't even take them fifteen minutes to get everything going, now they just had to include ND. Wes' commanding voice had worked even though he was in a hospital in Lima and everyone else was either at Dalton or McKinley. The boys saw Mr. Schue and stopped him.

* * *

"What are _you_ guys doing here", Artie asked as the three Warblers entered together with Schue. "Are you here to mock us again?"

"No and when have we ever mocked you", Mike asked and Artie looked away from him.

"Has something happened to Wes", Santana asked worriedly. "Is that why you are here?"

"No", Kurt said. "Fact is we're here to ask you a favor."

They all looked at him.

"We're going to help Sue plan a funeral for Jean", Chris said calmly. "But we need your help… and she needs it too."

"We need to help her", Mike told the Gleeks. "She's overwhelmed and needs us to help her."

"Seriously", Santana asked. "I'd like to put the 'fun' back in funeral just as much as the next girl, but why would the Glee Club help Coach Sylvester plan a service?"

"We're not doing it for Sue", Kurt said and exchanged a look with Chris and Mike. "We're doing it for her sister."

"Jean is just like us guys", Mike explained. "She's been an outsider and an underdog all of her life."

"We of all people should celebrate that", Kurt ended and got smiles from Mike and Chris.

"Can I say something", Jesse asked from the side and the Warblers realized that he was there for the first time.

"Sure go ahead Jesse", Mike said sourly. "Whether we'll listen or not I can't guarantee."

"Mike", Schue said.

"Sorry Mr. Schue but you're not my teacher anymore."

"But go ahead Jesse", Chris cut in. "Tell us what our real plan is to ruin your chances. You are an expert at that or are you just going to tell us that this is crap?"

Puck was grinning and Santana was sniggering at the whole thing. None of them knew Mike and Chris could be so… witty.

"When someone dies", Jesse said dully. "Yes it's a tragedy, but it's also a part of life and you can't let death put your life on hold."

"Oh can the same be said for a heart", Chris asked. "You put your on hold to win at nationals."

"Now I don't mean to be blunt", Jesse said and ignored Chris completely. "But I don't think you should be planning a funeral the same week you should be focusing on the set list for nationals."

"Seriously", Kurt asked shocked. "Y-you're serious?"

"Actually yes I am. Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline is doing right now Warblers?"

"No but I'm sure you can enlighten us", Mike snapped.

"They're in their third week of 24-hour-a-day rehearsals; they're on an I.V drip. That's how hard they are working."

"To get killed", Chris cut in.

"If that happens do you know what Vocal Adrenaline does?"

"Nothing", Mike spat.

"No, they use them like a prop like _Weekend at Bernie's_."

"No", Rachel said and stood up. "Thanks for your input Jesse but we're helping Sue with the service for her sister. Finn I told you that you had to work on putting other people before yourself and as do I." She stood up and walked over to the Warblers, taking Chris' hand. "We're doing this for Jean."

"Together", Chris said and smiled at her and she looked at him, smiling too.

"Together", she also said and everyone cheered, while Jesse glared.

* * *

Mike, Kurt, Chris and a few other Warblers had helped Sue sort out all things at the nursing home and it became clear that Jane loved Willy Wonka. Sue might have told them to throw everything away but they didn't. They threw out magazines but put everything else in a few boxes and sent them to a warehouse. They were going to give Sue the key and address so that she could always get the stuff from her sister. Kurt had been informed by Santana, Rachel and Mercedes that they had auditioned for a solo at nationals.

The Warblers had already, unknown to Wes, planned their performance. Thad, Nick and Blaine would sing _Uptown Girl_ and Wes would sing a solo from _Wicked_. He didn't know that… yet. Mike and Chris had told the Warblers about Wes' letter from NYADA and no one argued about giving Wes that solo. His audition had been the best and they knew that this was his shot… his chance to get his biggest wish come true.

The Warblers were going to perform one song at the funeral and New Directions another. Tina had told Kurt what song they wanted to sing and wanted to include him… well they demanded that he took part… most of them anyway. Kurt also was informed that Dave Karofsky had joined Glee Club and that he was actually really good. Kurt had used Wes' phone to call Dave up and spent a few hours talking to him, to sort everything out between them and Kurt couldn't deny that the talk had felt wonderful. Now they were at the funeral and Kurt only wished that Wes could've been there.

"Looking for someone", a voice asked behind him and he twirled around. There stood the young man that was always on his thoughts. Wes was a bit pale and dressed in black. Everyone was dressed in black. But the blackness of his clothes made him look paler.

"Oh my God", Kurt said and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was behaving so nicely that my parents got me out of the hospital a few days early", Wes explained and they walked into the chapel with their arms around each other. Wes held his arm around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt held his around Wes' waist.

"It is very beautiful", Wes said when he saw all the mushrooms and candy things that the ND had gotten, with the Warblers' help.

"I know… Jean was a beautiful person", Kurt explained. "Everyone I've met said so."

Wes smiled. "Good thing we're doing this then."

"Wes", they heard a few voices ask and the Warblers hurried over and hugged him. Wes just smiled.

"What are you doing here", Santana asked when she, Rachel and Tina walked over. "Weren't you going to be let out on Friday?"

"I was but I got to go early…" Wes explained as he hugged her, then Rachel and lastly Tina. "If I promised to actually take it easy of course."

"Good to have you back man", David said and gripped Wes' shoulder. "We miss you when you're gone. We're kinda lost without you."

"Oh I don't think so", Wes said and smiled. "You all made this possible."

The Warblers all grinned.

"Let's have a seat", Kurt said and helped Wes over to a bench and they all sat down and Sue and Schue soon came in. Rachel and Kurt went up to talk with them and everyone took their seats.

"What do you think Coach Sylvester", Rachel asked and looked around the room.

"You told us that Willy Wonka was Jean's favorite movie", Kurt explained and smiled a little.

"The way you described Jean made her sound so special so we wanted her funeral to be special too."

"It's lovely", Sue said.

"Let's sit", Schue said and they moved to sit down. Wes sat beside Sue and Schue.

The preacher talked about Jean and Sue and Schue read Sue's speech and then the New Directions were going to perform. Wes watched his boyfriend join them. Sam turned on the TV and a move made up from clips on Jean and Sue started playing. A melody started that Wes recognized and he put his arm around Chris, who was sitting the closest and pulled him close.

"Hold your breath", Tina said. "Make a wish. Count to three." Then Kurt started singing.

Wes wouldn't deny that he nearly cried when his boyfriend sang like that. A lot of people were crying, including Sue.

"Thank you", she said when the ND finished. Wes watched as his boys got up to stand with Kurt.

"After all stories we heard about Jane", Kurt said softly. "We realized she loved her life and her sister. She loved being who she was and we found a song that suits her perfectly." They started a soft harmonizing melody and then Thad sang:

**I'm alive and I want to live  
I was blessed with life and I'm grateful  
All my longings have brought me here  
What I missed when my life was poor**

**And the windy roads that I've walked  
Gave me strength and trust to be faithful  
Cause I know there was something more  
Beyond words to be waiting for**

**I'm alive and want to feel it  
Every single day  
I will find the way to live  
I'm alive and I'm convinced  
That I still have a lot to give**

**What was me was sleeping inside  
But I never ever forgot it  
I just had to survive to see  
What was left of my dignity**

**I can still be happy  
Knowing who I am  
Being strong and being free  
See the light inside of me**

**I am here and I know I have a chance  
There is heaven for me somewhere  
And that heaven I long to share**

**As in heaven I'll be  
Happy here**

Wes knew that Thad didn't only sing for Jane when he sang. He sang for himself, for Blaine, for Kurt, for Jeff, for Rock… for all the Warblers and for all the New Directions. Because all these kids had been through a lot and still managed to find where they belonged. Wes looked at the New Directions and saw Finn glare slightly at his brothers but then… as if someone had hit him he startled and looked at his lap. They had gotten a restraining order against him but decided that at this funeral and at nationals they would ignore that part, otherwise Finn wouldn't be able to perform.

The Warblers all put a flower each on the casket and then returned to their seats. Wes then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Schue was giving him a look and Wes had no idea as to why, at first. Then he realized the ND was watching him too as did the priest. They all expected something from him so he smiled and got up. The Warblers stared at him but he just smiled and walked up to the band and asked for a semi-acoustic guitar. He got one, then sat down and started playing. At first he whistled and then he sang:

**Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you  
I'm still alright to smile  
Girl, I think about you every day now  
'Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt you're in my heart now  
Sad woman take it slow  
It'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
Sad Sugar make it slow  
And we'll come together fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
(inhale) Patience...**

**I sit here on the stairs**  
**'Cause I'd rather be alone**  
**If I can't have you right now, I'll wait then**  
**Sometimes, I get so tense**  
**But I can't speed up the time**  
**But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider**

The Warblers started to harmonize with him from their seats and the ND followed suit.  
**  
Sad woman take it slow  
And things will be just fine  
You and I'll just used a little patience  
Sad Sugar take the time  
'Cause the lights are shining bright  
You and I got what it takes to make it** – He looked at Sue.**  
We won't fake it  
Ah we'll never brake it  
'Cause I can't take it**

Wes then played the guitar solo and whistled again. (**Wes, **_Blaine_)  
**  
I've been walking the streets at night  
Just trying to get it right **_(Need some patience, yeah)_**  
It's hard to see with so many around  
You know I don't like being stuck in a crowd **_(Could use some patience, yeah)_**  
And the streets don't change but maybe the names  
I ain't got time for the pain  
'Cause I need you **_(Patience, yeah)_**  
Yeah, yeah well I need you  
Oh, I need you **_(Take some patience)_**  
Whoa, I need you **_(Just a little patience is all we need)_**  
Ooh, all this time...**

He finished and got up and calmly took his seat again and Kurt took his hand, he heard Sue sniffle behind them and sighed a bit before turning around to face her. She met his eyes and he held out his hand to her. She took it and he smiled in a comforting way. Sue smiled back softly and squeezed his hand a bit.

* * *

When the funeral was over Finn was waiting in his car for Finn. He had been thinking and realized the reason he'd gotten drunk at prom, had been acting weird all year, been violent and not done his best was because he wasn't with Rachel. If he was with Rachel everything would turn out alright again. Everything would be just fine. He sniffled a bit, realizing that he was crying because he was unhappy. That's when Quinn came so he had to dry his tears.

"Sorry", she said as she got into the car. "Long line in the restroom. Everyone was fixing their mascara." She took his hand. "You did such a great job with the funeral. I'm so proud of you." Finn hadn't really done anything other than carrying stuff in. She noticed his tears then.

"Why are you crying", she asked.

'_We're at a funeral hello?_' Finn thought but knew that wasn't the answer. He turned to Quinn and said:

"Because I'm breaking up with you."

He had loved Quinn, he rally had but now… now he didn't know anymore.

"Because of Rachel", Quinn asked. "'Cause you still love her?" She let go of his hand.

"I shouldn't have done this with you", Finn said looking at anything but her. "I thought that I could fix everything from last year, but I… I can't. I just can't. And that feeling that Sue was talking about in there of being tethered to someone, I-I just… I don't feel that way about you."

"But you do with her", Quinn questioned angrily. Finn nodded.

"No", Quinn went on. "We're not breaking up. I can handle your confusion with Rachel until you get over it. We're gonna stay together and next year we'll be prom king and queen and-"

"Just stop it", Finn cut in. "Okay? I don't want that life."

Quinn exhaled thinking Finn was annoying and stupid.

"Don't you feel anything anymore", Finn nearly yelled at her. "This is real. This is happening."

At first she didn't look at him, but when she did he saw her tears.  
"Are you happy now", she asked. "Is this me feeling enough for you?"

Finn was shocked at what he had said and done.

"Quinn I'm sorry", he said. "I still love you." He tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

"Just don't touch me", she snapped. She glared at him. "There will _never_ be anything between you and Rachel. Don't you get that? She has a _boyfriend_. And not just any boyfriend. He is rich, sweet, kind… a gentleman and she can't do any better. The only better she could do is dating Mike because he's older than Chris… other than that she has the guy most girls dream about.

Those blasted Montchangs are dream-boys. Tina's got one, Rachel's got one and Kurt's got one. I know dozens of girls that would love to trade places with any of them. The Montchangs are ambitious and perfect… and I want a guy like that but I can't have them. Because they chose misfits over anybody else.

So I dropped those damn prep-boys that keep destroying everything and I started to want you again. You aren't perfect Finn but I love you. Rachel doesn't and she doesn't give you the eye anymore because she only has eyes for _that_ freshman that helped stealing Kurt and Mike from us. But good luck trying to get her back. I'll be waiting for you when you come back from this idiotic assignment."

She got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. Finn followed her with his eyes and saw Rachel and his other friends walk out from the funeral and the Warblers joined them. Rachel didn't even look his way, she only had eyes for Chris Montchang. She moved close to him and let him put his arm around her and they walked together towards a car Finn could only dream of owning. Chris helped her inside and soon Tike and Wert joined them and they drove off. But Finn wouldn't give up, he'd get his chance and no one not even those blasted Montchangs would be able to stop him.

* * *

"Okay Warblers", Wes said as he walked into the choir room the next day and everyone settled down. "I've been gone for a bit so now I want to know what you guys have prepared for nationals." He sat down and looked at all of the boys, but no one said a word. Wes smiled.

"Not gonna fall for it", he said and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I know you only agreed to do the funeral so calmly was because you are already done with plotting our nationals performances. So tell me."

"You are impossible did you know that", David asked him, turning to him slightly. "I anyone ever able to shock or surprise you?"

"It happens", Wes said calmly and looked at him. "So tell me."

"Fine", David said and put his pen down and turned to face Wes fully. "Thad, Nick and Blaine will sing _Uptown Girl_ and _Wes_ will sing a solo from _Wicked_."

"What", Wes asked when he heard about his role in all this.

"Wes Kurt and Chrike told us about that letter from NYADA", Thad explained and Wes turned to him. "At first we had no idea about what it was but they explained it to us. You are getting that solo Wes. It's your college application that is depending on it damn it. We are _not_ going to let you put us in the way." By now he was pointing in Wes' face and the older boy was smiling a bit.

"Besides you are the best singer here", Rock spoke up from the crowd. "_And_ you always put our needs before your own so this time we won't _let_ you."

Wes smiled.

"Thanks guys", he said. "It means a lot to me that you think like that." David put a hand on his shoulder and Thad took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Wes then stood up.

"Now let's do this", he said and started to walk around them. "We are going to New York and _we_ are going to kick ass. We are going to make the jury sit up and beg for mercy. We will _be_ that awesome."

"We _are_ that awesome", Blaine said and Wes smiled at him.

"And we _are_ going to have fun while we do it", Wes continued. "I don't want anyone to get off that stage and feeling that he didn't have fun. If we show the judges and the crowd how fun we are having it will make our chances even better."

"We will have fun", Trent said happily. "We always have fun when we perform."

"Yes and when we move on to the next round we will baffle them with all the passion we will show them that we have."

"We were talking about songs to perform when we get to the next round", Kurt told his boyfriend when Wes was walking behind him.

"Continue", Wes said with a fond smile.

"We _are_ going to have you and Kurt sing _Defying Gravity_", Jeff said and smirked at the look on Wes' face. "No we won't allow you to veto us Wes. Come on! You and Kurt would sound amazing!" All boys nodded.

"On one condition", Wes said and smirked.

"What", David asked. "Name it."

"Jeff solos with _Sound of Silence_", Wes said and looked at his blonde friend. Jeff was gaping at him and everyone else was grinning.

"What?!" Jeff squeaked and flew up. "Wes no! Why not Blaine? Or Thad? Or Nick?! For crying out Nick is-"

"Already having a solo, as is Thad and Blaine", Wes explained and crossed his arms. "Boys… who wants to challenge Jeff for that solo?"

No one raised their hands, they were all smirking.

"Can't we make it another group number", Jeff begged and Wes smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… I… well… I don't want to feel that everything is resting on my thin shoulders. Can't Mike and I solo? Our voices merges great together… or Mike, David and I?"

Wes smiled and put a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"I understand the feeling", he said and looked at Mike and then David. "Boys?"

"No", David said shaking his head. "I don't want to lead."

"Mike."

"No", Mike said shaking his head. "I… well… my voice isn't as good as Jeff's. I know Jeff can do it."

"We all know it", Chris said and grinned at Jeff.

"Come on Jeffy", Nick said and took his hand. "You can do it."

"But I _don't_ want to do it alone", Jeff looked close to tears, feeling the pressure. Wes hurriedly acted and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Jeff you don't have to do it alone if you don't want to", he said and looked around the room. "Boys, any volunteers?"

No one moved at first and then Joseph held up his hand.

"I volunteer", he said and everyone cheered. Jeff looked as if Christmas had come early and even tackled Joseph with a hug. Wes just smiled and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled back. They so got this. They _got_ this.

* * *

**TBC The song Thad and the Warblers sang was: **Gabriella's Song **This version I found on youtube. The vid is posted by someone called: godewindmoin. The song Wes sang is Guns n Roses **Patience.

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Anon - I like it a bit, I've read all books and seen all the movies but I'm not a huge fan.

gleeklove(1) - your wish is my command ;)

gleeklove(2) - I suspected that you were ;) And I'm happy you like this story so much and I always try to update fast... when I'm not abroad ;)

Sarah - Well was she? And why would I end it there?! I can't just end a story in the middle!


	28. Nationals I

Part 28

Kurt came out from the bathroom the next morning, the day they were to leave for New York. He was all smiles and happy energy.

"Are you ready to go", he asked his boyfriend that was sitting by his desk. Kurt was carrying his bags to the door and then put on his jacket. They would go in casual clothes and only wear their Dalton uniform at competitions. Kurt didn't get an answer from his boyfriend and turned to look at him.

"Wes", he asked carefully. Wes was sitting there staring out at the grounds that were only coming to life with the rising sun. It was 7 am on a Saturday but many boys were still up and out there doing things. Wes was resting his elbows on his desktop and had his fingers intertwined. He was leaning on his clutched together fingers. It almost looked as if he was kissing them but it wasn't love that was in his posture. Kurt had never seen him like this. He was like a stone statue… a cold and bitter thing. Kurt hurriedly got the zipper on his jacket up and walked up to Wes and put his arms around him, resting his chin on top of Wes' head.

"What are you thinking about so hard", he asked. "You aren't nervous for the whole competition are you?"

"A bit", Wes confessed. He knew he could never hide anything from Kurt or his brothers. "That and the rest of my life."

"What about the rest of your life?"

"Will I get into NYADA? What will happen when I'm in New York… where… where will that leave you and I?" Wes turned and looked at Kurt. "I don't want to lose you Kurt. But when I am miles and miles away from you… how can keep you from hurt or from sorrows? I can't be there to share your joys and hopes and dreams… what should I do?"

"Are you having second thoughts", Kurt asked and sat down on the desk.

"Not really… I guess…that I'm just scared", Wes explained with a little sigh. "When we get back from New York, as winners mind you, the only thing left before graduation is the spring ball and then… it's all over for me."

"All over? Aren't you being just a little bit dramatic?"

Wes laughed a bit.

"Yeah maybe I am a bit dramatic. But it's just…" He turned to Kurt and took his hand. "I'm scared of what will come after graduation. I will still be here for summer until I go on musical camp one last time… or get a summer job whatever comes first. But then I'm off to New York and… well… where will that leave you and I?"

"It will leave us as lovers that are being kept from each other but love each other from afar", Kurt said and kissed Wes and the older boy smiled into it and kissed him back, pulling Kurt off of the desk and onto his lap. When they broke apart Kurt was holding his hands on either side of Wes' face and both boys smiled.

"You promise to be mine forever", Wes asked and put his hands on Kurt's cheeks, running his thumbs over the cheek bones.

"Always, you can't get rid of me unless you turn straight", Kurt said and they kissed.

"The only straight about me is my back at formal dinners", Wes teased and they kissed again. There was a knock at the door.

"Ready to go", they heard Mike call.

"Of course", Wes called and he and Kurt got up. Wes took the bags, one suitcase each. It had taken some time to get Kurt to agree to let Wes pack his stuff because Wes _rocked_ at packing. What would usually fill two suitcases when Kurt packed was now roomed in one. Kurt held the door open for his boyfriend while holding in the plane-tickets.

* * *

Kurt stood in the centre of Time Square with the rest of the Warblers. They were all looking at the tall buildings and most of them were grinning like crazy.

"We made it", Kurt said and clapped his hands together. "We are finally here."

"It's not the first time", Joseph said and most of the boys gave him looks. Kurt especially and Joseph realized what it meant. "Sorry."

"A year and a half ago you and I were nothing but a group of misfits", Kurt told Mike who was also grinning widely. Kurt gripped his arm. "And now here we are at the top of the show choir heap."

"I know right", Mike said. "I never thought going to school could make me so happy I mean… Dalton is the best school ever and the Warblers… could you imagine in the beginning of the year that you and I would change Glee Clubs, go all the way to nationals and most likely win the whole thing?"

"No but back then I never thought I'd have a boyfriend or a boy-friend even and now I have both… well more friends that happens to be males than just one but you get my point. We are so going to go all the way."

"Together", Thad piped up and all boys cheered.

"Don't get too cocky", Wes said as he came out from their hotel, yes they were staying near Times Square. "There are 50 show choirs that will compete and only ten of them will make it to the next round. Anything can happen."

"Oh don't be such a killjoy honey", Kurt said and kissed him on the cheek. Wes shook his head while everyone else laughed.

"Do we have time for a tune before we leave", Nick asked. They were all going to spread out and check out the town. They had rehearsed non-stop and needed a break.

"Of course", Wes said and turned to Kurt. "Kurt, if you don't mind."

"Not at all", Kurt said and cleared his throat before he started to sing:

**Start spreading the news,  
I'm leaving today.  
I want to be a part of it -  
New York, New York.**

David put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and sang:  
**These vagabond shoes  
Are longing to stray  
And step around the heart of it  
New York, New York.**

All the boys started to walk down the street and Chris jumped onto Wes' back, Luke jumped onto Rock's and John jumped onto James'. The three freshmen started to sing loudly:  
**I want to wake up in a city,  
That doesn't sleep,  
To find I'm king of the hill- ha-  
Top of the heap.**

The boys all started running down the streets, some of them doing more advanced acrobatics, like Jeff and David. Mike jumped onto a bench, with his arms spread and sang:  
**My little town blues  
Are melting away  
I'm gonna make a brand new start of it  
In old New York.**

Joseph jumped up beside him and put his arm around Mike's shoulders.  
**If I can make it there,  
I'd make it anywhere  
It's up to you,  
New York, New York.**

All boys sang:  
**New York, New York!**

Wes put Chris down and grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him out on a square that was mostly abandoned and they started dancing. Some of the other boys followed, doing the same moves. Mike was dancing with Blaine, David danced with Kurt and Fred danced with Thad. They sang:  
**I want to wake up in a city,  
That doesn't sleep,  
To find I'm king of the hill,  
Head of the list,  
Cream of the crop  
At top of the heap.  
**  
Wes, David, Mike and Fred hoisted their partners onto the fountain and Kurt sang:  
**My little town blues  
Are melting away  
I'm gonna make a brand new start of it  
In old New York.  
If I can make it there,  
I'd make it anywhere  
Come on, come through,**

All Warblers got onto the fountain and sang:**  
New York, New York.**

The crowd that had been watching them started to cheer for them loudly and some even threw coins at them.

"Now that is not fair", a voice said and they all turned around and saw the New Directions watch them with their arms crossed. It was Santana that had been talking.

"We get on that fountain and the people looks at us with disgust", she continues. "And you get on it and you get applauds and money?"

"You most likely caught the morning grumpy people", Chris said and grinned. He jumped onto Mike's back and Mike held a secure grip underneath his knees to make sure his little brother didn't fall off. "We caught the mid-day happy ones!"

"Or Chris' sunniness is contagious", Jeff said happilyruffling the kid's hair. "He kind of radiates it don't you think?"

The two groups stood watching each other and then Santana smiled and ran over to Wes and Kurt and hugged both of them. Rachel and Tina also walked up to the Warblers to hug and kiss their boyfriends. The others in ND followed, except from Finn, Quinn, Mercedes and Artie. The groups stood talking for a bit but Wes never took his eyes off of Finn.

He knew that if the other boy came any closer the Montchangs had to back away. Seven meters… that was the restraining order and Finn was between 6.50 and 7 meters away. Wes wasn't sure. He also noticed that Finn's eyes were glued to Rachel and Chris. His brother was having his arm around Rachel's waist and she laughed at something he was telling Sam and Brittany. Wes did _not_ like the look in Finn's eyes so he stepped in between so that he blocked the younger two from Finn's glare. He saw Finn narrow his eyes and Wes did the same, meeting the glare with his own.

But then someone tapped him on the arm and he looked to the side but didn't see anyone so he looked down and saw Artie. The boy in the wheelchair had moved up to them when he wasn't watching and now he was glaring at Wes.

"What", Wes asked him confused.

"I need to talk to you", Artie said and nodded to the side and Wes followed him, a bit suspicious though. When they were out of earshot from the others Artie turned to face him.

"You suck", he said.

"What", Wes asked confused.

"You are a related to Mike but still can't help yourself from messing with his head and with ruining all our chances at nationals!"

"Whoa", Wes said and help us his hands. "What? Are you implying I tricked Mike to come to Dalton so that you guys wouldn't win nationals?"

"Yes!" Artie yelled. "I can understand why you tricked him but not why you tricked Kurt into it… or what your motives with Brittany are."

"Oh no you didn't", Wes said and bent down so he was on eye-level with Artie. "Now you listen to me Wheelie, Brittany asked me and Kurt to go with her so that _you_ wouldn't bother her about getting back together. She doesn't want that because you _hurt_ her by calling her stupid. Kurt… I _love_ him if you even know what that is and Mike decided to transfer during the summer but changed his mind when he and Tina got together."

"See that's another thing I'm talking about", Artie yelled and Wes stood up straight. "You are friends with _Santana_ and she is a manipulative bitch." Artie paled a bit when he saw the dark look on Wes' face. "And you Montchangs always ruin everything! First you guys ruin my relationship with Tina and then Brittany!"

"Ha!" Wes laughed coldly. "Believe me Training Wheels you did that perfectly fine by yourself and in comparison to what your sick little head thinks I'm not playing some stupid mind games to get you guys to lose. 'Us Montchangs' haven't done anything _to_ you this whole year. We've only done things _for_ you.

Wasn't it Mike that got you the crowd that saved your little benefit when Sunshine didn't show and all her 600 followers didn't show? Hasn't Mike helped you time and time again over the year? Wasn't it us that told you to come to Dalton to go caroling so that you could collect money? Weren't we there to cheer you on at regionals?Didn't we get the Hudson-Hummels cheap catering and somewhere to be during their wedding, for free? Tell me something Training Wheels…" he bowed down again. "What did we ever do _to_ you?"

"First you have Mike telling you all our plans", Artie says and roll towards Wes so the older boy has to take a step back in surprise. "Then _you_ 'befriend' Kurt and are quick to 'help' him get to Dalton, then _you_ woo him to make sure he stays at Dalton, you play your game so that he picks Dalton over McKinley, in the same motion you get Mike to transfer too, then you keep this good relationships with Santana and Tina to get them to lose focus and you talk that little bubbly chink into dating Rachel to knock her off her game!" He had been rolling closer and Wes had backed away slowly but now he put his foot where Artie's were resting and stopped him.

"_What_ did you just call my brother", he growled and pushed Artie back a bit.

"I… I… I… Chink", Artie said and tried to look intimidating. "That's what you are… the… the lot of you! Mike's a traitorous chink. Chris is a stupid childish chink and you're the damn gay chink!" He squeaked when Wes marched up him and slammed his hands down onto the armrests of the wheel chair.

"Now you listen to me Cripples McGee", Wes spat in hatred and Artie felt really scared. Wes pointed at his face. "I am this close to hit your face in. I can take it when you go all racist on me. But when you go all racist on _my_ family and Tina, that's where I draw the line." Wes' face resembled that of a storm cloud and the Warblers and New Directions had by now picked up on the dark clouds around him and Artie. Mike and Chris got worried because they hadn't seen Wes _this_ kind of angry in _quite_ some time and it was scary.

"So if you want to keep that nose so that you have somewhere to put your glasses", Wes went on. "I suggest you never _ever_ call my brothers or Tina something like that _and_ that you sort out what your damn problem is! My brothers and I, and I mean _all_ boys in the Warblers when I say that, haven't done _anything_ of what you are implying. The problem is with _your_ school and _your _Glee Club."

"Don't… don't blame this on Finn", Artie squeaked.

"Oh", Wes laughed without happiness. "I wasn't talking about _only_ Finn."

"Your brothers have ruined him."

"He brought that upon himself!" Wes yelled and the Warblers all jumped in terror. Even Santana, Rachel and Tina looked scared… especially Santana. She had witnessed this kind of anger ones. A pair of boys had told her to go back to Mexico and had called her Spic. Wes had turned this kind of angry and had spoken with eyes so hot with anger that they were cold. Santana had never seen a senior run so fast from a sophomore half his size.

Mike and Chris were right when they said Wes had intimidation down to an art. He never had to threaten anyone with violence, it was enough for him to just glare at someone and they would run. Artie… well he couldn't run but he really should be thinking of rolling away… fast. But Artie did exact opposite. He rolled forward and hit Wes' shins but the older boy stood his ground. The Warblers and the ND couldn't hear what was said between the two. They had only heard Wes' yell.

"You are going to leave him alone", Artie said in a voice that was quivering. "You are going to leave Finn alone, you are going to stop using Kurt and you are going to make your brothers stop using Rachel and Tina to get to Finn and I."

"Oh you are so damn", Wes was struggling for a word. "You are impossible! Do you really think I'd do everything I've done this year, that my brothers would do all of it, just to win a fucking title?!"

"Yes."

"You're crazy!" Wes yelled and glared at Artie. "Show choir is not about titles or competition for me. It's about living my dream while doing what I love and having fun doing it. But _you_ can't understand that because all you ever do is pitying yourselves at McKinley! You got slushies thrown at you, so what?! Kurt got beaten and thrown into dumpsters because he's gay! I know that slushies hurts like hell but a fist to the face is _much_ worse! You think you got it worst of everyone in Glee because you can't walk? But you're wrong. That chair is protecting you Training Wheels."

"Stop talking like Santana and stop using her!"

"Oh don't go there Wheelie", Wes spat. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Wes", Kurt was suddenly by his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Nothing", Wes growled and Kurt's eyes widened a bit. He knew the anger wasn't aimed at him, but at Artie. "Artie and I just had a little disagreement right Abrams?"

"Yes", Artie said.

"Come on", Wes said to Kurt and walked towards the Warblers that had all moved closer. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah", Artie called after them. "You better run you fucking gay chink! Go and take your manipulative Warblers and other chinks with you!"

Wes froze and Kurt was sure that Fred and Rock had the abilities of the _Flash_ in that moment because Wes spun around faster than lightning and was about to jump at Artie, but Fred and Rock grabbed hold of him before he could. Kurt heard ruckus behind him and saw Mike being held back by Joseph and James while John and Luke were hanging on Chris.

Finn, Puck and Sam were holding Santana and Brittany, Karofsky and Mercedes gripped Tina before she could jump at Artie. Artie looked horrified. Santana was yelling things in Spanish, Mike and Chris tried to get loose, Tine screamed things in Mandarin and Wes… Wes was glaring at him with a kind of anger Artie had _never_ seen before and it was terrifying him.

"Mike come on he's a cripple!" Joseph called to the middle Montchang-brother.

"Santana we're on the same team you can't kill him", Puck yelled.

"Chris come on", Luke tried to reason with his friend.

"Tina take it easy girl", Mercedes told Tina. Artie rolled closer and was beside Wes now, the older boy was still glaring with hate at him.

"You…", Artie said looking at him. "Should get back to China… maybe they can _straighten _you out there."

Wes gaped at him as did everyone else. Santana screeched and tried even harder to get to Artie… but someone else got there first. Everyone stared as Rachel punched Artie in the face so hard that his wheelchair overturned and he fell to the ground. Every attempt to get out of capturing arms seized and Rachel snorted and stormed off. Tina followed her, as did all girls except for Mercedes and Quinn.

"Come on", David said and gently nudged Thad and Nick away. The Warblers left too. Wes was in such a state of shock Fred and Rock had to drag him and Joseph had to carry Kurt away slung over his shoulder. The pale boy was rooted to the spot in shock and sorrow.

The kids left stared at Artie as he tried to get up and after a bit Finn took pity on him and along with Quinn and Mercedes helped him. Puck, Karofsky and Sam only watched and then followed the girls back to the hotel.

* * *

"Who does he think he is", Kurt shrieked as he paced the big room the Warblers had rented to practice in. Right now the Warblers were scattered around the room, all with looks of rage on their faces. Wes had told them what had happened between him and Artie and Kurt had hit the roof. He and Mike were the angriest and the most hurt by Artie's words. They'd been his friends after all. Mike wasn't pacing like Kurt was but he was sitting on a chair, his arms crossed and glaring at a spot of the wall, probably thinking that it was Artie's head and that he was burning a hole through it.

"He think he's the most vulnerable person in New Directions", Wes answered calmly. He had calmed down a _lot_ since their encounter with Artie. "Which he isn't." Mike got up and kicked a chair all across the room. "Take it easy Mike."

"How can you be so calm", Kurt yelled at him looking completely livid.

"I'm not calm", Wes said.

"Oh really", Chris asked furiously. "Because your face is telling us otherwise!" Wes face was blank and calm at the same time and he looked as if nothing had happened to him at all that day, that he hadn't just been about to jump a crippled boy and beat his sorry ass into next week.

"I assure you that on the inside I am bubbling with a rage so fierce it would make the eruption of Krakatoa look like a damn camel fart!"

The boys broke out laughing at that and Wes shook his head before looking at Kurt.

"Darling I'm just as angry as you are, if not more", he said taking Kurt's hands. "But I know it won't solve anything if I go around all angry. It will only hurt those around me… so I bottle it up and let it out in a less… aggressive way."

"As", Kurt asked and Wes walked over to the piano and started to play a few classical tunes… very angry sounding ones. The Warblers backed away a bit, just in case and when Wes was done he got up and stretched.

"There", he said. "Steams gone." He turned to his boys and smiled. "You know what… we've been working nonstop since the funeral. Why don't we take it easy tonight, just doing whatever we want?"

"Yeah!" his boys all cheered and Wes smiled. They all spread out but Wes caught his two brothers by their arms and pulled them close before whispering. Chris grinned widely as did Mike and both of them hurried off. Kurt looked at Wes and cocked an eyebrow. Wes smiled at him.

"What was that all about", Kurt asked as they walked out together.

"It's a surprise", Wes said and kissed him. "Now dress up in your _best_ outfit and meet me outside of the hotel." He kissed Kurt sweetly again before hurrying off. Kurt just shrugged but complied.

* * *

A bit later he met the three Montchangs outside of the hotel, they were all dressed up in nice outfits that Kurt and Trent had put together for them a while back. It was so fun to dress up the three brothers because they all had different styles and personality.

Chris' hair was styled in a way that made it look a little like he'd just woken up, but it made him really cute. His clothes were a pair of beige, nice and relaxed slacks, a pair of black shoes and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves. He looked relax but also formal, how he pulled that off was a mystery.

Mike was dressed in a tight pair of dark denim, a black 3/4 sleeved sweater, also tight fitting and a red tennis shirt over that. He wore black sneakers and his hair was in its usual style, just a bit more ruffled.

Wes was wearing black pants that wasn't as 'baggy' as Chris' or as tight as Mike's but that was still sitting perfectly on him, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, black tie and black gloves with half fingers. His hair was in its usual style.

Kurt smiled and took Wes' hand in his as it was offered to him. Kurt was dressed in grey pants, black shirt, grey vest and a grey fedora and a pair of black boots. He had a necklace instead of a tie, a silver necklace with a pendant shaped as a bird.

"Where are we going", he asked Wes as the older boy moved his grip on Kurt's hand so that he was now having Kurt on his arm instead.

"First Central Park to pick the girls up", Wes explained and kissed his cheek. "Then you'll see. Oh and this is for you." He handed Kurt a somewhat long but thin black velvet box. Kurt took it and opened it and smiled. It was a thin silver chain.

"Oh I love it", he said and hugged Wes tight and Wes smiled hugging him as well and he saw his brothers grin. Wes smiled at them too. The four of them headed to the park and waited on one of the bridges and then… the girls arrived.

Rachel was wearing the same dress she has in the 'real' episode and Tina was dressed in a beautiful and flattering black dress. Wes had to pick up his brothers' chins when the two of them saw their girls, literally. The two boys were gaping and Weslet go of Kurt's hand for a second and put his fingers underneath his brothers' chins and 'picked' them up. The girls smiled shyly and their boyfriends offered them black velvet boxes as well. Rachel got a pearl necklace that she put on at once and Tina got a beautiful ring that was going to sit on her middle finger, on the right hand. The little group then strolled around in the park for a bit talking, before they got into a horse carriage.

"ND is in trouble", Rachel said and sighed. "The dynamic is so bad right now."

"You don't say", Tina said and sighed. "The girls are divided into three camps, those who thinks Artie is a jerk and those that doesn't. Santana, Rachel and I think he is. Mercedes and Quinn doesn't think so."

"That's two camps", Mike pointed out.

"And then we have Lauren that doesn't care and Brittany that doesn't understand", Rachel explained.

"The boys are also divided", Tina explained sadly. "Finn supports Artie and keeps telling everyone that Mike is a damn double-crosser that Wes put at McKinley to ruin everything from the start but that Mike didn't succeed until the summer when we started dating…"

"Let's not think about that now", Kurt said from where he was leaning his head on Wes' shoulder. "Let's think about the fact that we're in _New York_!"

"Oh it is amazing", Rachel said holding her hands to her heart, she was also holding Chris' hand so it was resting over her heart as well. Chris just grinned with amusement and Mike and Tina were cuddled together, with Tina on his lap.

"And it will get better", Wes said as the carriage came to a halt. He jumped out and held his hand to Kurt to help him down. His brothers did the same thing for their girlfriends.

"These boys", Tina laughed as they were helped down. "Such gentlemen."

"And you know it sister", Kurt said happily and linked his arm to Wes' as they started to walk. The Montchangs refused to tell them where they were going, but when they got there Rachel and Kurt squealed, Tina just smiled. They were at Sardi's.

* * *

"Oh my God I can't believe that we're at Sardi's", Rachel said while they were eating. All the caricatures were fantastic and they had studied them a long time now.

"_Sardi's_", Rachel squealed. "The birth-place of the Tony Award!"

"It is completely awesome", Wes agreed with a smile.

"One day they are gonna put a cartoon like this of me on these walls."

"That is highly likely", Chris said and kissed her cheek. "But don't count out the rest of us."

"Oh no I would never do that", Rachel said and looked at him. "All of us are going to end up in here and at the Tony's and at the Grammy's and even the Oscars."

"Rachel we're not actors", Mike teased.

"Oh please you have the cute, shy, skinny Asian guy-act down to an art baby", Tina teased and they all laughed.

"Damn you caught me", Mike said and they laughed again.

"But we are gonna end up on these walls", Rachel said and Chris smiled at her.

"I love the way you dream so big", he said. "I don't know how to do that."

"Of course you do", Tina told him patting his hand. "And even if you don't you still got three whole years to figure it out. We'll help."

"Totally", Kurt agreed and then gasped and clutched onto Wes' arm.

"What is it", Wes asked.

"Oh my God", Kurt whispered. "It's Patti LuPone." They all followed her gaze and saw Kurt's idol get up from her table.

"Oh no", Kurt said and hid his face in his hands. "Oh my God I can't do this."

"Hey look at me", Wes said and took his hands in one of his and forced Kurt's chin up, gently, so that they could lock eyes. "You can do this. You are smart and brilliant and all awesomeness. You can do this, I know you can."

"You're right", Kurt said and got up slowly. Wes and the others smiled.

"Excuse me Miss LuPone", he said and the woman stopped and looked at him. "I-I have to say that you're my idol."

"Well thank you", she answered and smiled at him. "I love your outfit, who made those?"

"A… A friend of mine and I."

"Very wonderful", she looked at the group. "You all look wonderful."

"Curtesy of Kurt Hummel, Trent Lewis and their wonderful taste", Wes said and smiled.

"So are you a designer", Patti asked Kurt.

"Um no", he said. "Well I want to be… um in musical theater but-"

"We're in high school", Tina jumped in.

"We're in town for the National Show Choir Competition", Wes said and took kurt's hand because the younger boy looked paler than usual, nervous.

"I was in choir in high school", Patti said happily. "It was my favorite class. What's your name?" She asked Kurt this.

"Kurt Hummel", he said. "This is Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike, Chris and Wes Montchang."

They all smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well Kurt Hummel", Patti said smiling. "Promise me one thing. You'll never give up and never pretend to be something you're not."

"Yes Miss LuPone I promise", Kurt said.

She smiled, shook their hands wishing them good luck and she walked away, but she first reached over and whispered to Kurt:

"He's cute."

Kurt sat down beside Kurt and they all started to snigger and laugh happily… and Tina and Rachel got the greatest idea for a song.

* * *

"Wow", Wes whispered as he and Kurt got into the girls' room and found them all passed out on their beds. They had decided to sneak out today before rehearsals to fullfil a dream of Kurt's… and Rachel's. So while everyone else in the Warblers were sleeping deeply the two of them snuck away all the way to the McKinley Glee Club's hotel and into the girls' room. They saw their goal, Rachel, lying on her bed with pen and paper close by. They hurried up to her, Kurt even jumping onto the bed.

"Rachel wake up", he said and patter her one the shoulder. She woke up instantly.

"Why", she asked.

"We're going to have breakfast at Tiffany's", Wes whispered and then he and Kurt got outside to wait for Rachel. It didn't take her that long and soon they were outside of Tiffany's eating bagels and drinking coffee. Rachel sighed.

"We're gonna get into so much trouble for this", Rachel said.

"We're not", Kurt teased. "Wes is the boss and he's here so nothing for us to worry about."

"But-"

"How awesome are the bagels", Wes cut in with a smile.

"It's the water", Rachel answered with a smile and sighed.

"Mm", Kurt agreed.

"Oh you're the only ones besides me who understands how amazing this place is", Rachel then continued. "Which is why I have a secret to tell you."

Both boys looked at her curiously.

"When we graduate", she said. "I'm coming back here and I'm going to college here. This is where I belong."

"Good plan", Wes said.

"I'm so coming too", Kurt said happily. "Wes is already going this fall so we can live with him and he can show us around."

"Wow", Rachel said and looked at Wes. "I-I-I didn't know you were going here Wes, to where? Julliard?"

"NYADA", Wes explained. "They only take about 20 students each year and I have my final audition at nationals tomorrow. If I pass that one I'm coming back here for NYADA…or if I don't get in I'll hopefully get into Julliard."

"Do you… think that Chris would like to come?"

"Are you kidding? Chris adores the ground you walk on, he'd do anything for you. Besides he's had his eyes fixed on Julliard or NYU since he was little. He loves New York."

"Yeah but… do you think he should come with me too? I mean I love him _so_ much and even though Finn clearly wants to get back together I can't see myself with someone else than Chris. But I can't let anything keep me from my Manhattan destiny."

"But bring him along", Kurt said as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Chris loves to perform and will always support you and it will only make you better. Besides he'll be great if we need to move something heavy, Wes will be too."

"Thank you I'm happy I can be of use", Wes said and drank from his coffee.

"Oh shut up", Kurt teased and kissed his cheek and Rachel smiled at how happy and cute they were together.

"But what if it ruin our relationship", Rachel asked. "I-I mean he's a freshman and I'm a junior… I'll spend two whole years parted from him."

Wes laughed and they looked at him.

"What's so funny", Kurt asked.

"You two don't know my brother like I do", he explained. "Time difference, geographic difference doesn't matter to Chris. As long as he has a phone or a computer with a web-camera in it. Maybe the physical contact will be the hardest to deal without but I think you can both handle that and meet up at every break the two of you have. You'll get through it."

"But what if we can't", Rachel asked.

"Ah the age-long dilemma", Kurt said and watched traffic. "Love or career?"

"Both", Wes said.

"How", Rachel asked.

"Yeah I wonder that too", Kurt said.

"I know how", Wes said and smirked. "Follow me." He started to walk really quickly down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" Rachel and Kurt exclaimed and followed him.

* * *

Wes lead them all the way to Broadway and the Circle In The Square theater were Wicked were currently showing. They all watched the sign.

"I love the show", Rachel said. "But I don't know how it can help me understand."

"We have to break in", Kurt said and Rachel stared at him. Wes just smiled.

"No we have to go in", he said and just walked through the doors. The other two followed. Wes walked through the foyer and into the big salon.

"No we can't be in here", Rachel said as Wes led her and Kurt down towards the stage. "They say that if you get arrested in a theater you get blackballed for life!"

"That's what I heard too", Kurt whispered.

"Hey", a voice said behind them and Kurt and Rachel turned around and saw a security guard and another man.

"You're not supposed to be in here", the other man said as he and the guard walked towards them.

"We're extras", Kurt hurriedly said. "They told us to come early."

"I didn't tell any extras to come in early", the guy said. "And I'm the director. Now what are you doing here?"

"Aw Thomas you said I could come by whenever I wanted", Wes said and turned around now to face the two men. "Isn't the offer still standing?"

"Wesley!" the man, Thomas said and hurried down to hug. "Oh so good to see you!"

"You too!" Wes said happily. "How's everything going? You said it would be hard to direct _Wicked_ without your 'babies' from camp."

"It is harder because I keep waiting for Elphaba to sound like a boy but she never does and Glinda is too high pitched to be a boy." The man sighed. "Any chance you can do a few shows during summer break?"

Wes laughed. "What, you mean here? On a Broadway stage?"

"Of course! All original cast-members will want to have vacations so I'm searching for summer subs. I'm planning on doing a somewhat gender-bend show this summer… interested?"

"Only", Wes said and put his arms around Kurt and Rachel. "If my two friends here can get parts." Kurt and Rachel stared at him. Too shocked to speak. Was Wes getting them onto a Broadway stage?!

"Well they'd have to audition of course", Thomas said.

"Of course", Wes said and smiled. "Guys come on… can we borrow the stage for this… I mean can _they?_ I've already sung on this stage before."

"Of course", Thomas said and Kurt and Rachel squeaked and ran onstage. Wes sat behind the piano and played why the duo sang _For Good. _When they were done they got down to Wes and hugged him close. Wes smiled.

"Thank you", both said and then they heard applause from behind them.

"I see it now", Rachel said. "I don't have to choose between my career and love because this, I mean this stage when I'll perform on this stage my true love will sit in the front seat and watch me. I can have both."

"Exactly", Wes said and winked.

"Not bad", Thomas said. "Let me think about it."

"Come and watch us at nationals", Wes said and winked at Thomas. "You will be able to make up your mind then."

"For you Wes, anything. Now scram I have rehearsals starting soon."

The three kids smiled and ran off. The day went on without anything major happening. The Warblers though ran into Mr. Schue on Broadway but promised to not tell anyone about it, after Schue asked about it.

* * *

Then the day finally arrived, nationals. The boys stood outside and watched the signs. For the first time in days they were now wearing their uniforms and it felt a bit odd. But they weren't only going to be in uniform… well Wes wouldn't at least not today. Trent had made a costume for him that would highlight that he was a 'wicked' warlock.

"We made it", Kurt said. "We are one of the top 50 show choirs in the nation. Tomorrow only 10 will move on to showcase, where they'll vie for the national championship."

"We so got this!" John said and jumped onto Wes' back. Wes laughed.

"Okay", Wes said and turned to his boys, still letting John ride on his back. "Usually I'm pretty cautious about getting your hopes up but honestly guys… I think we got a really good shot at winning this thing." He grinned.

"Okay guys", Thad said. "Everyone put your hands in the middle." Everyone followed orders.

"And remember", David said. "Once a Warbler…"

"Always a Warbler they all cheered and headed inside. They saw the ND a bit away from them and Rachel and Tina blew air kisses to their boyfriends, that winked in turn. Schue walked over and wished them good luck before they all headed inside.

* * *

They watched the first few choirs and most of them felt nervous and Wes picked it up quick. He nudged Luke that was sitting beside him, fidgeting nervously.

"Hey", Wes whispered as Vocal Adrenaline performed. "Don't worry. Yes she is good but she is _one _singer, we have 16. No one is so tight as our group is and we will go out on that stage and show them that _we_ are going to get that trophy."

"But what if I sing the wrong thing?"

"Just smile", Wes said and nudged him in a friendly way. "Your smile lights up the whole room, let others than us see that for a change."

Luke blushed a bit and smiled. Then after a few more numbers it was time for the New Directions to take the stage. Chris watched in anticipation, eager to know what his girlfriend had been cooking up for this.

* * *

Said girlfriend was now standing behind the curtain, waiting for them to be called. She turned her head and saw Finn watch her, she looked away again but could hear him walk over. She looked up and saw him stand there.

"You wrote an amazing song yet again Rachel", he said. "I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks it speaks about how I felt before saying yes to Chris when he asked me out."

"Why do you care so much about that freshman is beyond me. But what I don't understand, is all you've ever wanted is for us to be together and I'm basically standing here begging for you and suddenly you're not interested."

"It's true Finn it was something I always wanted but then I met Chris and I got what I needed and wanted. And I'm not gonna let anyone or anything keep me from him. I loved you but you let me down so many times this year that… that I can't love you anymore. You were my first love and would still have a special place in my heart if you hadn't done so many stupid things lately. I'm sorry Finn… but you have to forget about me. I loved you but… not anymore and there's nothing you can do to change my mind about it."

She sounded near crying and turned to look at the curtain again and Finn went back to his spot.

"And now from William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio the New Directions", the emcee said happily and Finn and Rachel went onstage and music started. (_Rachel, _**Finn, _both_**)

**_Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
_**_But I hold on, I stay strong**  
Wondering if we still belong**_

**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_**  
**_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_**  
**_Will we ever have our happy ending?_**  
**_Or will we forever only be pretending?_**  
**_Will we always, always, always be pretending_**

"Whoo", Chris cheered loudly and the Warblers got on their feet cheering for their friends.  
**_  
Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?_**

**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_**  
**_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_**  
**_Will we ever have our happy ending? _**– The cheers got louder when everyone in the ND came onstage.**_  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be pretending?  
Pretending_**

The Warblers all gaped in shock because Finn had pulled Rachel to him and kissed her. At first she just stood there but then started to kiss him back. All eyes turned to Chris. Kurt and Wes saw that the youngest of the Montchangs stared at the stage with eyes full of anger and betrayal. No one onstage except for the kissers themselves seemed to be aware of what was going on. Chris pushed past his friends and stormed out.

"Chris!" Mike called and jumped over a few seats to get to him and Wes also took off after him. Kurt was about to follow but Blaine grabbed him, wanting to give the Montchangs some time alone, Chris would most likely only want to talk to his brothers and by the looks on the faces of the Warblers… Kurt and Blaine knew that if Rachel didn't watch it she'd be dead meat.

* * *

**TBC i fear I'm gonna get a lot of reviews with messages of hate aimed at various characters after this one ;)**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Anon - A few ;) Some angst around the corner i can tell you :P

gleeklove - There will be angst, I think anyway ;) I'm not really sure what is cathegorized as angst ;)

Sarah - Thank you :)


	29. Nationals II

Part 29

"Chris", Mike called as they ran after their brother through the big double doors.

"Chris wait", Wes called and their younger brother stopped in the lobby and hung with his head.

"Leave me alone", he said lowly.

"No", Mike said and walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on buddy she's not worth it. She's a two-timing bitch."

"She kissed him", Chris choked out and they could hear the hurt in his voice. "In front of everyone… in front of _me_. What did I ever do to deserve that? I thought she loved me." He looked at Mike and Mike saw the complete devastation in his brothers tearful eyes, that and confusion. Mike pulled Chris into a hug and his younger brother clung to him, sobbing sadly and angrily at the same time.

"She does", Wes said and Chris scoffed. "Chris believe me, she does. I saw something that I don't think anyone of you noticed."

"Oh I was occupied with watching my brother's girlfriend kiss another guy to really care about anything else", Mike spat. "But what were _you_ looking at? The décor?"

Wes gave Mike a tired look and his brother glared back at him.

"Wes", he said. "She kissed Finn, she _cheated_ on your baby brother and-"

"Baby brother hasn't been born yet and she didn't hurt Elijah", Wes said dryly.

"Your _brother_ just got his heart broken and you make jokes?!" Mike couldn't believe his ears. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"If you two idiots would just listen to me for a second I'd tell you, but instead you try to chew my head off!" Wes said and walked over to them. "Yes I was watching the kiss but I saw something important about it."

"What's more important than Rachel fucking Berry hurting our brother by kissing Finn freaking Hudson?!" Mike yelled.

"That's the whole thing Mike", Wes snapped and Mike startled at the sharpness in the tone. "She _didn't_."

"What", Chris asked and looked up at Wes from Mike's shoulder.

"Wes are you blind", Mike yelled. "It was obvious that she-"

"Chris I watched her", Wes cut in and Mike glared at him. "Finn pulled her into that kiss and she was shocked, she didn't kiss him back. But when she did it was for another reason than reciprocating his feelings."

"Wes you can't seriously", Mike began again but Wes, yet again cut him off sharply.

"Rachel didn't do it willingly", Wes said.

"How the hell do you know that", Chris yelled at him. "How can you possible know that?! All this is just what you _think_ was going on with that kiss! What if you're wrong?!"

"Then I'll hit her sorry little ass into next week", Wes said coldly. "But Chris you gotta give her a chance to explain herself. I talk from experience here."

"Yeah but it was different for you and Kurt."

"How", Wes asked and crossed his arms.

"It… you…"

"I walked in on Blaine kissing Kurt and Kurt looked relaxed and calm", Wes said sharply and his younger brothers looked at him. "At first I thought Kurt was feeling the same about Blaine. I asked him about it and Kurt confessed that he relaxed so that Blaine would do the same… so Kurt could have pushed him back, but I intervened. I'd seen my boyfriend kiss another guy, his eyes were closed and he was relaxed. He looked as if he enjoyed it."

"But Kurt loves you more than anything", Mike said confused. "He'd never kiss Blaine willingly."

"I know", Wes said. "That's what Kurt told me, after I listened to him."

Chris and Mike looked at each other and then at Wes.

"So… you… you think she might", Chris bit his lip. "You think she kissed him because… why?"

Wes sighed.

"I think", he said. "And hope that it is so the judges will think it was scripted so that they'll still have a chance to get on to the next round."

"Are you sure", Mike asked.

"No", Wes said and then looked at Chris with a soft smile. "But I can't find it in me to believe that Rachel would actually chose Finn over you buddy." He pulled Chris into a hug. "Because she knows how much you love her."

Chris clung to Wes and then the doors opened and they saw all the Warblers. David hurried over.

"Guys we're up after the next two groups. The ND are soon done with their second song and after the two after them it's our turn", he said. "We have to get backstage."

"Of course", Wes said and they started to walk slowly.

"Chris you okay", Thad asked carefully and they all looked at the youngest Montchang. He nodded but still looked sad.

"Oh when I see that Rachel I am going to kill her", Kurt growled.

"No", Wes said sharply and the Warblers, except the Montchangs, stared at him. "No because I don't want us disqualified after all the things we had to get through to come here!"

The Warblers all had scowls on their faces and Wes narrowed his eyes at them.

"Put your show-faces on", he ordered. "It will be the _best_ way to show the ND that we won't take any of their crap. To show them that it doesn't affect us in the slightest when they try to harass us."

"But it does get to us!" John yelled.

"But we won't show it", Wes spat. "We will go out on that stage and show the crowd how much we want and love this. They will love us and we will not show how angry we are with other contestants because we are _much_ better than they'll _ever_ be."

"Hear, hear", Fred said and clapped his hands. They got backstage and then they all stopped because towards them came the New Directions. Chris looked away from them while the other Warblers looked at them with cold, blank faces.

"Hi dude, good luck", Sam said happily and reached his hand out to Blaine. Blaine just snorted at that and Sam looked shocked and confused.

"Um", Rachel said. "Good luck out there."

"Oh we don't _need_ luck to beat the likes of _you_", Nick spat at her and the Warblers started to make their way past the New Directions. They split into two lines and walked around the ND on either side of them.

"What do you mean", Tina asked as Nick walked past her.

"_Cheaters_", he snarled and turned away from them. Tina, Santana, Puck, Sam and Karofsky looked as if someone had just punched them or they looked shocked. Rachel looked about to cry. Brittany and Lauren looked confused. Finn, Artie, Mercedes and Quinn looked angry. Whenever a Warbler walked past Finn they bumped their shoulders into him so he nearly fell. Mike and Chris walked by them together, Mike glaring coldly at Rachel. Tina reached out and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Mike", she asked confused, her eyes begging. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask your little two-timing friend", he spat at her and pulled loose before stalking past Finn, bumping in to him so hard Finn stumbled backwards. Chris looked at Rachel, hurt written all over his face. Tina noticed it.

"Chris", she asked and reached out for him but he just walked away. Now Wes and Trent were the only ones left. Trent was fuming, Wes was impassive.

"What's going on here", Finn asked confused. "Why are the Warblers suddenly so hostile? We didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh you did not just say that", Trent asked bristling with anger. "First you attack the Montchangs, then Artie insults them, and Tina, by calling them the c-word, Artie as well tells Wes of corrupted ideas Wes is supposed to have and blames Wes for everything going wrong in his life! And now… now you crush one of the biggest hearts known to all of us!"

"Trent", Wes said calmly.

"What the hell", Finn asked. "We haven't done anything to hurt any of you."

"How dare you?!" Trent exclaimed. "Your lack of moral standards is a mystery to me when you are Carole's son! You lack taste in clothing too. Are you as stupid as you look or has your face just stuck in a dumbstruck position after realizing that 1 and 1 isn't 11? Or maybe the air is too thin up there were your big egoistic head is hiding so you can't think clearly! But I doubt that since you seem to lack the IQ of any normal human being!"

"Oi yo you ain't got the right", Artie began.

"Oh don't get me started on _you_", Trent cut him off pointing at his face. "You are the most despicable being I've ever laid my eyes on and that is really saying something because I've been bullied since I was 5. You are as pathetic as you are cruel, selfish and stupid. If you weren't in that chair I'd totally copy Berry. And seriously your lack of taste is frightening and-"

"Trent turn off the sass", Wes said calmly and Trent turned to him. Wes cocked an eyebrow and Trent blushed and hurried on. Wes looked at the New Directions. "See you at the chopping block."

He walked around them giving them indifferent looks and that was something Santana just _couldn't_ take. She could take the Warblers all acting hostile, she could even take Mike looking at them as if they were the lowest living beings on the planet but what she couldn't take was her boy-friend showing complete indifference towards her.

Santana could handle any feelings aimed at her. Wes and she had argued before. She argued with a lot of people she figured. She could handle emotions being aimed at her, she could handle people being angry with her, hate her, love her, smile at her, laugh with her and jus be there with her. But she could not handle indifference and especially not from the boy that she was so close to. When he just acted indifferent towards the New… no indifferent to _her _now that she _couldn't _take. So she grabbed his arm.

"Homo what the hell is going on", she demanded. "What did we do to make the Warblers hate us so much… except for what Artie called you the other day. Why are you all glaring so hard at Rachel and why are _you_ indifferent towards us… towards _me_. You are never indifferent towards me."

"The list is long but the most recent thing", Wes said and pulled his arm loose. "I figure you better ask Giagantor and Hoeberry about." With that he walkeded off, leaving a confused group behind. But all eyes turned to Rachel and Finn, but mostly Rachel. She blushed and hurried away. She didn't want to miss her boyfriend's performance… if she could still call him that.

* * *

"Trent can you tone down your anger", Wes asked opening one eye to give Trent a pointed look. "It _hurts _when you stab my face with that thing of yours."

"Oh sorry!" Trent exclaimed and blushed. He was applying some 'props' onto Wes' cheeks. He had, after much protests from Wes, been allowed to put dark eyeshade onto Wes' eyes and added some green. He had also glued on green fake gems underneath Wes' eyes, he was doing that _really_ forcefully and it did hurt.

"It's fine", Wes said with a tiny smile and got up and looked into the mirror in the greenroom. "Wow. Trent you're good at this stuff."

"Well I used to apply my mom and sisters' makeup before I started at Dalton and sometimes a few girls at Crawford asks me for help."

"You really are a makeup-artist", Thad said from his place on Fred's lap. "Wes looks like something from a fairytale with the stuff you've put on him." There was some other color added onto Wes face to give him a "wizardly" look.

"But seriously", Wes said and looked at his clothes. "_Why_ on earth did you and Kurt decided that a preacher's coat like the one Ewan McGregor wears when he plays Camerlengo Patrick McKenna was a good idea?"

"Well first of all it is very slimming", Trent said happily. "Which makes you look amazing."

"Second of all it looks like something a wizard, sorcerer or whatever would wear", Kurt added.

"Third of all it will easy to get out of with the fine modification we made on it", Trent said happily and took something out of his bag.

"For the fourth it will look amazing onstage", Kurt said happily.

"And go well with this", Trent said and got a can of glitter out of his bag and a big black book. Wes rolled his eyes but surrendered to his fate.

* * *

"What were the Warblers talking about", Tina asked Rachel as they sat in the audience watching a show choir from Indiana perform their version of _Wonderwall_. "What did you and Finn do?"

"I don't want to talk about it", Rachel said looking said. "I'm too ashamed."

"What did _you_ do", Santana growled to her. "If you've hurt my baby I will kill you hobbit."

"Good because I will most likely deserve it."

Tina and Santana stared at each other and Tina was about to ask what she was talking about when Rachel gasped.

"What is it", Santana asked and Rachel pointed to a man and a woman. The woman was African-American and the man looked Hispanic.

"That's the guy we met on Broadway", Rachel whispered. "But who the woman is I don't know."

"You think she could be from NYADA", Tina whispered back. Jesse overheard them.

"Yes", he said and they looked at him. "That's Carmen Tibideaux, she works for NYADA and goes around watching auditions for the school. What's she doing here?"

"Nothing", Rachel said. She didn't want Jesse to know about Wes' audition. Jesse was about to ask something when the announcer told them it was time for the Warblers and everyone cheered. They heard the sound of footsteps come onto the dark stage and then the band started playing and the ND recognized Wes' voice as he sang:

**Fiyero!** – The lights came on and they saw Wes dressed in black and with some kind of makeup on his face. He looked magical and was reading from a big black book.**  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**

**Let his flesh not be torn**  
**Let his blood leave no stain**  
**When they beat him**  
**Let him feel no pain**  
**Let his bones never break**  
**And however they try**  
**To destroy him**  
**Let him never die**  
**Let him never die**

**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**  
**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka, eleka** – He threw the book aside.

**What good is this chanting?**  
**I don't even know what I'm reading!**  
**I don't even know what trick I ought to try**  
**Fiyero, where are you?**  
**Already dead of bleeding.**  
**One more disaster I can add to my**  
**Generous supply?**

**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**No act of charity goes unresented**  
**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**That's my new creed**  
**My road of good intentions**  
**Led where such roads always lead**  
**No good deed**  
**Goes unpunished!**

**Nessa **– Here he looked at Rachel. **  
Doctor Dillamond – **Wes now looked at Schue.**  
Fiyero  
Fiyero!** – The hurt and devastation in Wes' voice had many in the audience crying and Rachel found herself wondering how on Earth he could get all that emotion into his voice.

**One question haunts and hurts**  
**Too much, too much to mention:**  
**Was I really seeking good**  
**Or just seeking attention?**  
**Is that all good deeds are**  
**When looked at with an ice-cold eye?**  
**If that's all good deeds are**  
**Maybe that's the reason why**

**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**All helpful urges should be circumvented **– The Warblers all came on stage and harmonized with Wes and it sounded amazing. (_All, _**Wes**)**  
**_No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:_**  
**_All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then_**  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
**_Since I cannot succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed_**  
Will I do again!**

Wes held the last note and got standing ovations, Santana and Tina were practically bouncing in their seats hearing him sing like that. Wes looked amazing, sounded amazing and the whole show he put up was amazing. As one person the Warblers then moved forward and started to singing, now all in a cappella. The crowd started cheering at once since it sounded so awesome. (**Nick, _Blaine, _**_Thad, _Warblers)

Oooh, oooh**,  
Uptown girl,  
She's been living in her uptown world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am**

I know you all have seen the episode where this song is and imagine the boys kinda doing the whole dance routine okay?

**And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind**

**_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because_****  
_I'm in love with an_**

**Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win**

Wes appeared from behind the boys, dressed in Warbler uniform, it was odd because no one had seen him missing. On his arm was a girl from the choir that was on after them and Wes led her down the line of boys while he and the choir sang, with Nick leading:

**And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
_And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_**

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love_**  
**With an uptown girl – Wes and the boys waved at the smiling and blushing girl. They pointed at her as she had now crossed the stage and she waved as she left them, with a BIG smile on her face, she even threw them some air kisses.  
**  
She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
**_And now she's looking for a downtown man_**  
That's what I am**

Oooh, oooh

**Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
**You know I'm in love  
**With an uptown **girl

The crowd was on its feet again cheering louder than ever before for the Warblers and they all grinned and hurried offstage. Rachel and Tina were cheering the loudest, along with Santana but what the girls didn't like was the way some of the girls in the audience talked about the cute boys as if they were theirs… which they weren't. Rachel noticed Thomas, from the theater and that woman from NYADA cheer as well.

* * *

When all choirs had performed Wes had told his Warblers to hang around the lobby, but to stay away from the New Directions. There had been protests but Wes' glare had been enough to send them running the other direction, Kurt had walked off to get them some coffee and Wes hurriedly turned and walked towards the area where he'd seen the ND.

He walked past Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Santana as Brittany said she was going to give Lord Tubbington a t-shirt. He ignored them and they didn't see him, maybe it was because he was in his Elphaba costume again. Trent and Kurt had insisted and against the two of them Wes had been chanceless. He saw his goals… talking to one another. He got closer and heard Rachel say:

"I thought we were good."

"Good", Finn asked as if he didn't believe his ears. "We were amazing."

"The kiss was… interesting." Wes could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm calling it the kiss of the century."

"You're wrong Finn", Jesse said and walked up to the pair. Wes growled, he _hated_ Jesse and to his surprise they didn't see him, no one in the tiny group did. "That kiss was unprofessional. It was too personal and intense. The judges won't like it. They'll consider it common and vulgar."

"It's not the judges they have to worry about", Wes said and they all twirled around and saw him. Wes crossed his arms.

"Wes", Rachel asked and bit her lip. "What are you doing over here?"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing over here", Wes spat and Rachel blushed.

"Hey don't talk to her like that", Finn snapped.

"For once I agree with Finn", Jesse said.

"Just shut your lying little mouth Jesse", Wes spat at him. "This has nothing to do with you and Finn, come any closer and I will make sure you regret the day you learned how to walk."

"Are you threatening me", Finn asked.

"No I'm telling you", Wes growled. "Now beat it."

"No."

"Fine suit yourself then, Jesse scram."

"No", Jesse said.

"Well don't blame me when your ears fall off from hearing all the ugly words that are soon to leave my mouth."

"Whatever", Jesse said and turned to Rachel, ignoring Wes completely. "Rachel you look amazing and you sounded great. You just shouldn't have kissed him."

"For once I agree with you", Wes stated and the older boy glared at him.

"Why are you here Jesse", Rachel asked standing beside Wes, but holding onto his arm as if she was scared or worried. Wes wanted to pull back but didn't find it in him. He felt how worried and scared Rachel was… but of what? Finn and Jesse or Wes himself?

"For you", Jesse confessed taking a step closer.

"Dude", Finn said smugly and walked in between Rachel and Jesse. "Back off. You're just jealous, jealous of what we have and what we shared with the entire audience."

"We don't share anything Finn", Rachel said and Finn stared at her in shock and then anger. Wes stepped in between them and Finn snarled at him.

"Try me", Wes growled back and Finn stepped back. Wes then turned to Rachel. "You kissed him unwillingly."

"I… yes", Rachel said a bit shocked. "How did you know?"

"I didn't", Wes said. "I was giving you the chance to correct me or agree with me. Tell me the truth Rachel, what happened before you got on the stage and what happened on it, truly? What was in your head that possessed you to do something like that? Something that could most likely break my brother's heart into tiny pieces."

Rachel told him everything that had happened before the ND got onstage and what happened on it. When Finn pulled her into that kiss she was shocked, disgusted and felt pain. She wanted to slap him but knew their chances would be lost if she did. So she kissed him back so that the judges would think it was scripted. But she also confessed that she was afraid of what Finn would do if she didn't. At this Finn tried to object but Wes sent him a glare that had the taller boy freeze up and shrink back. Wes _had_ intimidation down to an art.

Rachel talked about the pain she felt for what she did to Chris and how the look he gave her in the corridor backstage had put a knife to her heart and turned it. She started sobbing and Wes pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder. But unbeknownst to both of them Mike and Chris had followed Wes and they had heard the entire exchange of words.

"This is all very touching", Jesse said and Wes glared at him but Jesse ignored him. "But Rachel I think you have a choice to make."

"What", Rachel whispered.

"As I see it you have three, maybe four with Wes here, guys to chose between. I love you Rachel and I want you, but only if you want me too. You know I'm better for you than this idiot", he nodded at Finn. "And you know I'm more of a man than that boy you call boyfriend _and_ I'm far better for you than fucking Wes Montgomery!"

"If you didn't say _that_ word I'd actually believe that you were starting to warm up to me Jesse", Wes said dryly. "But you are wrong on so many levels."

"Oh", Jesse asked and crossed his arms. "Name one."

"I'm _gay_", Wes said coldly and Rachel had to fight the giggle that nearly escaped her when she saw the dumbstruck look on Wes' face. He smirked feeling satisfied with himself, but Jesse gathered himself quickly.

"Okay scratch the homo then", he said and Wes growled and Rachel gaped in shock. "But you have to choose Rachel. Who will it be? Big-tall-and-stupid, the _kid_ or the man?"

A slap echoed around the room and Jesse was holding a hand to his cheek that was turning red rapidly. Wes was staring in shock at Rachel. He didn't know the small diva could move that fast… and strong. He had been holding her around the middle but then, he had no idea how, she was out of his arms and had slapped Jesse.

"Rach", Finn began but jumped when he got slapped _hard_ on the arm. He stared at her in shock but Rachel only had her angry eyes for Jesse.

"How dare you claim that you are better for me than Christopher", she shrieked. "He treats me right! You threw eggs at my head without any remorse! You tormented us without regret! You tried to pressure me into sex with you! You always wanted what was best for you and you still do! You are a selfish prat that are so stupid that you get kicked out of college! How the hell were you thinking when you thought that your college or university was going to get an Asian kid to do all your job for you? Grow up Jesse! You have to take care of yourself and that's what you are supposed to learn in high school, partly, but you can't even do that! No", she held up a hand when he tried to object. "Don't even start protesting because I am right!

And how dare you call yourself a man and Christopher a kid? He's more of a man than you'll ever be and treats me like a man should treat a woman! That's another thing you never learned! You also never learned to put other's best before yourself and Christopher, and his brothers, has that down to an art! I love _him_." She glared at Jesse. "And I'd chose him over you _and_ Finn and Puck and Sam and Wes and Mike and any other boy any day!

When he touches me I know he does it because he loves me. When he kisses me I know he loves me and is satisfied with what I give him because he loves me _that_ much. When he holds me I feel safe and warm and loved and protected and as if I am not only with the love of my life but with my best friend as well. Kissing Finn on that stage was the biggest mistake of my life and if it means the end for me and Christopher I will hate myself forever.

I don't _ever_ want to hurt him but I did and I deserve his resentment and hate and loathing and anger. I would even let him hit me if it meant that he would stop hurting. I'm a _horrible_ girlfriend but I want to change for his sake! I love him so much, more than I ever loved you and Finn combined! Not now Wes!" the last she said when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. The hands didn't move though but it didn't stop Rachel. "You and Finn have both hurt me so many times that I've lost count."

"When did I hurt you", Wes piped up.

"Not _you_ I was talking to Jesse", she answered without looking at him over her shoulder. "Finn and Jesse think more of reputations or competitions than me. Christopher always puts me first even though I don't think he should. I am not the best girlfriend, but for him I _will_ change because I do _not_ want to lose him! I love him! I chose Christopher because I _love_ him. I can see myself married to him.

When I close my eyes I can imagine myself on a musical stage. In my head I turn to the audience to where my boyfriend should be sitting. When I was dating either of you that seat was always empty but when I'm dating Christopher I know he's always going to be sitting in that chair, cheering for me. He is always going to be there cheering for _his_ Rachel Barbara Berry… if he can ever forgive me.

I hope he can because I can't live without him. _That's_ how much I love him and I never loved _any_ of you that way. So _Jesse_ I choose Christopher Montchang. I _love_ him. I. Love. Him." She felt how the hands on her shoulders turned her around and lips covered her own.

She was surprised at first. Why on _Earth_ would _Wes_ kiss her?! He was gay! But then she felt the familiar taste of Chris' lips and she nearly started crying with relief and kissed him back. Mike, Wes and the other Warblers smiled or grinned at the sight.

Rachel's voice had been heard in the entire lobby and they were being watched by everyone. Wes looked at Finn and Jesse. Finn looked confused and utterly shocked. Jesse looked as if someone had slapped him, which someone had and then he turned and walked away slowly. Wes hoped it was because of Rachel's lecture and not because Wes had pointed down the hall. Mike was smiling big as did the other Warblers. But Rachel and Chris were oblivious to this as they continued to kiss. They were in each other's arms again and they loved the sensation and each other.

* * *

"What's happening", Rachel asked a bit later when they heard a scream and Kurt and Blaine came running up to them holding hands.

"They just posted the top 10 for showcase", Kurt said and the Warblers and Rachel hurried to the board. They met the ND on their way over there and mike quickly pulled Tina to him, kissing her gently. Tina was confused about this sudden change in attitude but didn't give it too much thought. Wes smiled gently and apologetic to Santana and she smiled back happily at him. Rachel and Chris were holding hands. When they got to the board the saw Vocal Adrenaline cheer, this made them all nervous, even though Wes didn't show it.

"Should we look at it together", Kurt asked carefully.

"I can't", Rock said. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Then what", David asked. "Should the council look?"

"I can't", Thad said paler than usual. "I'm gonna faint."

Wes chuckled and noticed Schue move towards the board, leaving the ND behind. Rachel had gone to join her friends, but not without kissing Chris again. Wes looked at his nervous boys and smiled.

"Stay here", Wes ordered the Warblers and followed Schue through the crowd. When Schue saw him he smiled a bit and whispered a congratulations for a good show, Wes only nodded. The two of them got to the list and watched it. Wes felt a grin split his face, right there… in third place was the Warblers' name written. Last time he stood at this place he had to tell his choir, all older than him, that they had not placed. But now, that painful memory faded to the back of his mind because now… now he had a happy message to deliver and a happy memory to replace his dreadful one from before.

"What did we place", Wes heard Trent ask behind them and when he turned around and looked at the Warblers with a big grin on his face.

"We placed third!" he said and his boys cheered and ran over to him. Kurt threw his arms around him and put his legs around Wes' waist. Wes laughed and hugged him close, as did the other Warblers as they one by one slammed into them. Well… nearly all of them. Fred had picked Thad up bridal style and was kissing him passionately. Blaine was being kissed by David and Nick was in Jeff's arms as the blonde spun around and around with him. Wes smiled but then felt Kurt's lips on his own and of course kissed back.

"What did we place Mr. Schue", the Warblers heard Finn ask behind them and it hit Wes then… New Directions hadn't placed. He turned and saw their hopeful faces.

"Well Mr. Schue", Finn asked but their teacher didn't say anything. "Say it. What did we rank?"

"We didn't", Mr. Schue said with a sigh and turned to his choir. "We're not in the top ten. I'm so sorry you guys."

The Warblers all looked at each other and then those in the ND that they counted as friends. That was Rachel, Tina and Santana. Chris walked over to Rachel and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and then flew into his arms and he hugged her tight, comforting her. Mike did the same to Tina and Kurt and Wes did the same to Santana and Brittany. The Warblers smiled comfortingly to some of the members of the ND but glared at others. As Wes rubbed Santana's back a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned around and saw Thomas and an African-American woman.

"Is this a bad time", Thomas asked.

"No", Wes said and shook his head. "Well not for me and the Warblers."

"I heard you passed to the next round… any chance you will perform something more from _Wicked_?"

"Well yes actually", Wes said. "Kurt and I are doing a number."

"Really? You'd think it could work as an audition? I really want you in Wes."

"I… Well I want in too."

The announcer called in the audience again for the second round. Schue told the ND that it was time to go, they could pack up their stuff at the hotel and use their tickets to go home earlier. But Santana, Tina and Rachel didn't want to go. They wanted to stay and see if the Warblers could go the entire way. Schue didn't want to leave them because he was in charge of them and the rest of the kids wanted to go home. They argued a bit back and forth until Wes stepped in.

"They can go back with us", he said. "We are scheduled for the same flight back. You can take the tickets you have and change them for an earlier flight but leave three for these ladies. We'll make sure they get home safely."

"I don't know", Schue said.

"You can have them call their parents and ask", Wes told Mr. Schue. It was not a question and the girls smiled at him. No one ever told Mr. Schue what to do just like that… except for Sue or Figgins but never anyone else. Schue sighed but gave in and the girls called their parents and were allowed to stay of course. If they promised to listen to Wes all the time. That was something Santana assured them would be a piece of cake.

* * *

"Are you nervous", Kurt whispered to his boyfriend as it was their turn to take the stage. They had let Trent loose on Kurt as well now. Kurt was dressed in a white tuxedo, silver shirt, silver boots and silver gloves. His hair was also silver and his makeup made his pale skin look like marble sparkled with stardust. Kurt's light clothes and makeup made Wes look even darker, perfect for the purpose.

"A bit yes", Wes agreed. "I've never gone this far into the competition."

"None of us have", Joseph pointed out.

"True and it makes me happy that we can go the whole way together."

"Do you think we can win", Jeff asked carefully.

"Dude after Wes and Kurt makes _Defying Gravity_ their bitch you and I will kill it with _Sound of Silence_", Joseph said and put his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"You seem to be in a good mood Joe", Nick said. "You don't seem nervous at all."

"Are you kidding Nicky", Joseph asked. "I'm about to crap my pants!" They all laughed and then the lights flashed, signaling their turn.

"Okay", Wes said putting his arms around the shoulders of Kurt and Nick. "Let's do this guys." Everyone joined the ring and were holding their arms around each other's shoulders.

"We so go this", Jeff said.

"That we do", Rock agreed.

"Warbler cries on three", Thad said.

"One", David counted.

"Two."

"Three", Wes said and the Warblers all called:  
"Oh yeah!"

Wes stood there in the darkness, practically shaking with anticipation and nerves. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath and listened as the band played the small intro. The spotlight came on him and he looked up at it, his dark eyes caught the light in an awesome way and the makeup made his face look out of this world. The same with Kurt and Wes looked at him and had to fight a gasp because his boyfriend looked like an angel. Kurt looked at him and looked angry. Then he said:

"Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" The music started and Kurt sang: (_Kurt, **Both, **_**Wes, **Warblers)  
_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!  
_**  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition**

_So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now_

Kurt walked up to Wes and took his hand and said:

"Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry."  
**  
**_You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted_

Wes pulled his hand loose slowly.

"I know", he said._  
_**But I don't want it  
No, I can't want it  
Anymore  
**  
Wes turned to the audience and really let loose all the talent and passion for this song that he had. He saw Thomas and that African-American woman. He ignored them, he wasn't singing for them or for the audience. He was singing for his Warblers, his brothers, his boyfriend and his friends and that was what mattered.

**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!  
**  
Wes walked up to the edge and reached out to the audience. Kurt was looking at him in confusion.

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

_Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur_

Wes ran back past Kurt and onto the stairs and stood at the top singing.

**I'm through accepting limits**  
**'Cuz someone says they're so**  
**Some things I cannot change**  
**But till I try, I'll never know!**  
**Too long I've been afraid of**  
**Losing love I guess I've lost**  
**Well, if that's love**  
**It comes at much too high a cost!**

Kurt was watching his boyfriend with a big smile on his face and Wes ran down the stairs again.  
**  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down**

Wes stopped the dancing he was doing and turned to Kurt.

"Glinda", he said and held out his hand to Kurt. "Come with me. Think of what we could do, together."**  
Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em**

_If we work in tandem_ – Kurt took Wes' hand as they sang this and they turned to face the audience that were watching them in awe because these two boys' voices merged fantastically.

_**There's no fight we cannot win**  
**Just you and I**  
**Defying gravity**  
**With you and I**  
**Defying gravity**  
_  
**They'll never bring us down!**

Wes smiled at Kurt and headed for the side of the stage.

"Well?" Wes asked. "Are you coming?"

Kurt bit his lip and backed away from Wes, looking sad.

_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this_**  
**  
"You too", Wes said and smiled at him.**  
I hope it brings you bliss  
_  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend  
_**  
The Warblers all got onstage and Wes ran out center stage again and to the edge and sang with all his might, passion and feelings. The audience got on their feet cheering.

**So if you care to find me**  
**Look to the western sky!**  
**As someone told me lately:**  
**"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"**  
**And if I'm flying solo**  
**At least I'm flying free**  
**To those who'd ground me**  
**Take a message back from me**  
**Tell them how I am**  
**Defying gravity**  
**I'm flying high**  
**Defying gravity**  
**And soon I'll match them in renown**

Wes backed backwards slowly and the boy parted into two files as he did and Kurt smiled at him, Wes did all this while he sang:

**And nobody in all of Oz**  
**No Wizard that there is or was**  
**Is ever gonna bring me down!**

_I hope you're happy!_

Look at him, he's wicked!  
Get him!

**Bring me down!**

No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring him

**Ahhh!**

Down!  
**  
**As they held the last note the stage fell into darkness again and the crowd cheered like crazy. Wes and Kurt hurried offstage to change out of their outfits. For Wes it was easy but Kurt would need help. While they were doing this Joseph and Jeff had started their solo. Two spotlights hit them as they sang, with the Warblers vocalizing behind them:

**Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.**

**In restless dreams I walked alone**  
**Narrow streets of cobblestone,**  
**'Neath the halo of a street lamp,**  
**I turned my collar to the cold and damp**  
**When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of**  
**a neon light**  
**That split the night**  
**And touched the sound of silence.**

**And in the naked light I saw**  
**Ten thousand people, maybe more.**  
**People talking without speaking,**  
**People hearing without listening,**  
**People writing songs that voices never share**  
**And no one deared**  
**Disturb the sound of silence.**

**"Fools" said I,"You do not know**  
**Silence like a cancer grows.**  
**Hear my words that I might teach you,**  
**Take my arms that I might reach you."**  
**But my words like silent raindrops fell,**  
**And echoed**  
**In the wells of silence**

**And the people bowed and prayed**  
**To the neon god they made.**  
**And the sign flashed out its warning,**  
**In the words that it was forming.**  
**And the signs said, The words of the prophets**  
**are written on the subway walls**  
**And tenement halls.**  
**And whispered in the sounds of silence**

The crowd was on their feet clapping and cheering louder than ever. Kurt and Wes had joined the ranks when the second verse started and no one had noticed them slip on and off the stage. Rachel was grinning so wide her face nearly split in half and the other girls weren't any better. Wes caught Thomas' eyes and the man made both thumbs up and pointed between Wes and Kurt and winked. Wes knew what that mean, it was Thomas language for: Him I want!

* * *

During the short break the boys had talked to Rachel, Santana and Tina about anything and everything really. Thomas came over at one point and asked to talk to Wes, Kurt and Rachel in private… which they didn't agree to. Thomas just smiled.

"Well Wes I still want you here this summer performing in my gender-bend production of _Wicked_", he said smiling. "And I can't think of anyone but you Kurt that can play my Glinda."

"M-me", Kurt stuttered out and the guys and girls grinned at him happily, Wes happier than anyone else. "Performing on a Broadway stage?"

"Of course", Thomas said. "It would only be over the summer though… but still… interested?"

"Are you joking?! I would be honored too!"

Thomas smiled at him and shook his hand and then turned to Rachel.

"Miss Berry", he said. "How would you feel about playing Fiyera?"

"Me", she asked in shock and awe. "Playing the female version of Fiyero?"

"Yes, you'd be perfect for the part and since you already know these two", he nodded at Wes and Kurt. "Your dynamic will be amazing! I already know how you sound with Kurt but not with Wes but I can imagine it. So what do you say?"

Rachel squealed and hugged him and everyone laughed, happy for her sake. Rachel's dream was about to come true… a bit anyway. Thomas smiled and patted her back and then the African-American woman cleared her throat."

"Mr. Wes Montgomery", she said and Wes turned to her.

"Yes ma'am", he said.

"I'm Carmen Tibideaux", she said and they shook hands. "Dean of NYADA and the person to evaluate you. The man that watched you the last time got a cold so I had to step in. You will receive your answer in a few weeks time. Now excuse me." With that she walked away and Wes looked pale and his brothers hugged him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick", Wes said.

"No you're not", Kurt told him and kissed his cheek. The lights flickered signaling that the judges had reached a decision. The Warblers headed for the stage, pulling the three girls with them, wanting them on stage with them if they won.

* * *

The Warblers were all so nervous they were shaking and the girls were too. The only one that appeared calm was Wes, he was having his best show-face on. He was dressed in that black outfit again, Trent's orders and stood at the front of the group with Thad and David at his sides. They saw the judges come onstage and Wes' heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach. It was _all_ of the judges from the last time he'd been at nationals. Thad and David looked at him, feeling how his demeanor changed. His face gave nothing away, his body language didn't either, but there was something that had changed and they both knew it because they had felt it.

"What is it", Thad whispered.

"It's the same judges", Wes whispered and the two by his sides, the only ones that could hear, understood what he meant and swallowed in worry. The judges started by counting off the places until there were only three choirs left onstage. It was Vocal Adrenaline, Portland Scale Blazers and the Warblers, the top three from before.

"In third place", the head judge said. "Vocal Adrenaline."

The crowd cheered and the performers all smiled, but that was just for show, except for Sunshine's big grin. She would most likely be kicked off now and be free. Maybe she could join the Portland Scale Blazers because she had talked to them and they had seemed eager to get her to join them. She took the trophy offered and smiled widely.

"Before we continue", the judge said. "It's time to hand out the M.V.P. for this most remarking performer. The winner… Misters Joseph McElroy and Jeff Rodgers from the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The Warblers all cheered as Jeff and Joseph stumbled over to get the prize. They got it because of their wonderful voices and their voices' nearly haunting quality. The energy around them had also been a big factor. The boys hurried back to their places and Wes smiled at them, he was happy they won and he didn't, mainly because they would both get a boost of confidence from this, that they needed. Wes didn't need that.

"And now let's see who won", the judge said and read the name quietly to himself first. "The crowd's favorites… the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The cheers got loud and the Warblers all jumped up and down in happiness. Cameras flashed and whistling, cheering and applauds were heard. Wes closed his eyes and sank down on his knees, steadying himself so that he wouldn't fall to the side. Kurt and Chris dove down to him and hugged him tight. Wes hugged them back, focusing on breathing because he was so overwhelmed that he feared he'd start hyperventilating. But being on the floor was a bad idea because he got dog piled. But he didn't care, they'd won and it was partly because of him. He couldn't have been happier… now if it would only last.

* * *

The Warblers and the girls celebrated for a few hours, just having fun and relaxing. But then they had to leave or they would miss their flight. The Warblers went to their hotel and got their luggage that they had packed earlier that morning and then picked up the girls at their hotel. The flight home was full of happy talks. Rachel told Tina and Santana what had happened onstage and Santana had tried to attack her for being half the reason they lost, but a hand on her shoulder from Wes stopped that.

When they got to the airport though they ran into a spot of trouble. The bus they were going to get had seats just for the Warblers and not the girls. They started to plan how to solve that problem when Thad got a text. It was from the bus-driver and when Thad read it he paled and gasped. They all turned to him in worry.

"Thad what is it", Fred said and took the phone and read the text. "Shit."

"What", Wes asked and walked closer.

"Thad's dad is waiting for him outside by the bus", Fred explained. "Carmichael told the driver to keep his eyes open for any of the Clearwaters because there is no telling of what they might do if they get hold of Thad."

"Easy honey", Kurt told Thad hugging him close. "He won't get you… we won't let him."

"What should we do", Nick asked and hugged Thad too. They were all deep in thought and then Wes smirked.

"I have an idea", he said.

* * *

Mr. Clearwater waited by the bus and saw the Warblers walk out from the airport and towards him. But three of them walked towards a cab that was standing to the side. The three Warblers were in Dalton hoodies and sweatpants. But only one of them had it up and it was the shortest one. Mr. Clearwater saw that the other two were Chris and Mike Montgomery. So he figured the shortest one was their older brother Wes. They'd probably take a cab straight home because it looked as if three girls were going with the Warblers.

Mr. Clearwater felt some relief when he saw the Montgomery boys pack their stuff into that cab. Mr. Clearwater was afraid of the oldest one, that boy could be scary and had mean fists and kicks, he knew that from watching a few martial arts competitions on YouTube where the boy was in. Thad had showed them to him. Mr. Clearwater scanned the group of boys and saw a few in sweatpants and hoodies. He didn't see his son, at first.

Then he saw Thad's boyfriend F-something walk by holding a shorter boy's hand. The shorter boy was wearing a cap and sunglasses, the sun was still strong even though it was sinking. Mr. Clearwater hurried towards them but when he got two feet from his son the F-boy and a few others blocked his path.

"Go away sir", a tall African-American said and crossed his arms, Mr. Clearwater remembered that his name was David. "Or we'll call the cops."

"David I just want to talk to my son", Mr. Clearwater said.

"But I don't want to talk to you", he heard Thad's voice from behind the shield of boys. "Please just leave me alone."

"No, you're my son and-"

"You never cared about him in the first place!" a tall brunette yelled.

"I-"

"Let's go boys", he heard Wes Montgomery say from somewhere among the boys and Mr. Clearwater paled. Maybe it wasn't Wes that was over with the other two Asians. He looked towards the cab and noticed that the boy seemed to be a bit shorter than the real Wes, it must be that Blaine boy because Mr. Clearwater couldn't see him either or that other short boy with brown hair. The Warblers and the girls got on the bus and it drove off, the other three got into the cab and Mr. Clearwater sighed and headed for his car. He wouldn't give up though, he'd never give up until he got the chance to speak to his son.

* * *

When they reached the safety of the Montgomery house all the Warblers and the girls laughed. Nick and Blaine got out of their warm hoodies and the boy holding Fred's hand dropped it, removed his cap and sunglasses… it was Wes.

"Dude that was awesome!" David cheered and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you can imitate voices so good", Kurt said happily and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I'd forgotten all about it until you spoke with Thad's voice back there."

"Well", Wes said sounding like Thad again. "It's not so hard now is it?"

They all laughed happily and patted Wes on the back. They had decided to spend the night at the Montgomery house and then give the girls a ride home tomorrow. The night would be spent watching movies and just celebrating. But their happiness didn't last long because Maria entered the room with big tearful eyes and told them the news… the cab with Mike, Chris and Thad had been in a car crash.

* * *

**TBC OMG what a monster chapter that turned into... Oh and I guess I better run for cover now...**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Anon - A few ;) Some angst around the corner i can tell you :P

guest (chapter 28) - Of course I won't break them up ;)

Sarah - I leave it there because I'm evil. Was the explanation good enough?

Alexa - Well how about some Mike Chang injuries instead of angst?


	30. The Sound of Silence

Part 30

Wes ran into the hospital with, Tina, Rachel, Fred and his parents. When they got to the waiting room they saw that the Changs were already there. It turned out the couple was at the Westerville hospital for a conference and had to have the bad news delivered to them during a lecture.

"Mom", Wes said and hurried over and hugged her.

"Michael, Lola", James said and looked worried. "How are they? Have you heard anything?"

"No", Lola said hugging her son close to her. "They only rushed the three of them into surgery. But Wes they found your bags, phone and wallet in the car. I… we… we thought it was you as well. Why did Thad have your things?"

"What happened mom", Wes asked. "Did they tell you anything about it?"

"The cab for some reason got off the road", Michael said with a sigh. "That's what we know right now, the police is still talking to the cab driver."

"He's okay", Fred asked shocked. "How can he be okay while Thad and the boys aren't?!"

"He's not okay but he is conscious", Lola said. "He's been trying to talk to someone since they were brought in… But Wes you didn't answer my question. Honey", she pushed him back a bit so that he could look into his eyes. "Why did Thad have your stuff?"

"Because…" Wes said and closed his eyes trying to calm down. "Because…"

"Because", Michael urged on gently and took Wes' hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Because Thad's dad was at the airport and Thad didn't want to see him after all that man's done… last time they spoke he said that he didn't even love Thad to begin with. We wanted to keep him away from Thad so I pretended to be him and he pretended to be me…" Wes clenched his fists. "I should've been in that cab."

"No!" Tina said and slapped him across the face and they all stared at her and Wes. "Don't you say that! Don't _you_ say that! Not you! Do you know what that would be like for all of us?! It would be terrible! Wes don't think that! Don't _ever_ think that!"

Wes rubbed his cheek and stared at her and saw her tears. She was crying. Wes sighed and pulled her into a hug and she clung to him, crying on his shoulder. He was aware of everyone watching them, not only his friends and family. Everyone in the waiting area was watching them. Wes heard a strangled sob and knew it was Rachel. He reached out and pulled her close too. The two girls clung to him sobbing.

He didn't cry. He just couldn't. Not until he knew his boys were all okay. He could feel his parents watch him closely. He knew they were just as worried as he was and not only about Mike and Chris. They were worried about the girls and him too. Wes ignored all looks and only focused on holding the crying girls while keeping his own tears at bay. As they stood there a doctor came over and Wes nudged the girls so that they would look up and they did.

"Good evening", the man said with a sad smile. "I'm doctor Norton and will be the one taking care of one of the boys that was in the cab. But we need to know his name because the ID found with him didn't match his looks. Do you know who he is?"

"He's Thaddeus Clearwater", James said calmly. "He's a friend of my sons and was riding with them back to Dalton Academy."

"The police wants to know why his ID, ticket and wallet didn't match his name", the doctor said. "They suspect a crime."

"No crime", Wes said sharply. "Thad's parents have done nothing other than hurting him for years now and we saw his father at the airport when we came back from New York. I told Thad to take my stuff while I took his so that we could fool the man into believing that I was Thad and Thad was I. It worked."

"The boy's last-name is Clearwater", a man asked as he walked over. The Montchangs and their friends suspected the press but the man flashed a police badge.

"Inspector Gordon", he said. "Westerville PD. The cab-driver managed to tell us that they were driving towards Dalton Academy when a car came out of nowhere and slammed into the passenger seat… it sent the cab tumbling over the side bars and down a hill… before crashing upside down. The cab-driver told us the license plate and the car belongs to a man named Clearwater."

Wes felt cold. Thad's dad had done this. The man had tried to kill his _own_ son. James and Michael looked murderous… as did Maria and Wes was afraid to look at his mom… knowing how terrible she'd look. It was his mom he got all his "scary" faces from after all. He saw the policeman look a bit afraid as well, poor man had looked right at Mrs. Chang.

"Where is he", Lola asked.

"We don't know yet ma'am", Gordon said.

"Well you better find him before I do or I will make sure his suffers a cold and painful death!"

"Lola", Michael said and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, think of the baby and the boys."

"How is Thad", Wes cut in and looked at Doctor Norton. "How bad is it?"

The man looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you because you are not his next in kin", he said.

"His next in kin _did_ this to him!" Wes snapped angrily. "Fred here is Thad's boyfriend so start telling him or I'll sue you for keeping us uninformed and for being homophobic!"

His friends and family stared at him, the inspector looked a bit amused and Norton looked a bit scared. But then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Mr. Clearwater", he began but Fred cut him off.

"Call him Thad please", he said biting his lip. "Mr. Clearwater is his sorry excuse for a father that we all want to butcher right now."

"Sorry, Thad had to go through surgery because one of his broken ribs pierced his lung. He is stable for now. He has a broken arm, multiple cuts and bruises and…"

The man didn't continue.

"And", Michael urged him on.

"Thad was in the passenger seat", the doctor said and they all gasped in horror. "He was hit full force and has other internal injuries that are being closely watched. His legs have cracks in the bones but are other than that okay. He has a neck injury and has suffered a head trauma… but we don't know to what extent… we won't know unless he wakes up."

"Wait", Maria said and held up her hand. "What do you mean 'unless' he wakes up?"

Norton looked at Fred and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thad is in a coma", he said and Fred looked horrified. "We don't know if he'll ever wake up. I'm sorry son." Fred slapped his hand away and backed away from them. Wes let go of the girls and slowly walked over to him.

"Come on Fred", he said and grabbed his arm gently and steered him over to a chair. Fred sunk down and pulled Wes to him. Which resulted in Wes sitting on his lap. Wes didn't look bothered at all and just held Fred as the bigger boy started crying broken-heartedly.

Michael looked at the doctor and told him to call Mr. and Mrs. Connors. He also told the doctor to treat them as Thad's next in kin because he was staying with them. Norton nodded and hurried off along with the inspector. The others watched Wes rub Fred's back trying to comfort him as the boy cried his heart out. He might be losing his boyfriend… forever.

* * *

It felt like if they waited for hours and hours to know what had happened to the Montchangs. But after just forty minutes a doctor came, a female doctor this time and she told them about Mike and Chris.

Chris had been sitting behind Thad so he had gotten worse hurt than Mike. Chris had a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, a neck injury, multiple cuts and bruises and a few cracked ribs.

Mike had an injured neck, a broken arm, multiple cuts and bruises and a broken rib. But both boys were also in comas because both had suffered head traumas.

The driver of the cab had gotten a pierced lung and had a broken arm, he had also suffered from neck injury and head injury. Sadly the man's pierced lung bled so badly that he died during surgery. Which made Maria cry because the man had fought to stay awake and had refused to be put under until he could tell the police what had happened.

If he hadn't he might've lived. Michael with some help from James had Chris, Mike and Thad put in the same room and the family and the respective others were now watching the three boys "sleep".

"I hate being back here again", Michael said and took hold of Chris' bruised and limp hand. Rachel was holding the injured one carefully while she sobbed. Her dads had come after she got the full detail. Wes had gone out for the moment to call the Warblers and organize a ride home for Santana. He had also contacted the Cohen-Changs and they were on their way.

"I do too love", Lola said and put a hand to Chris' cheek. "But he came back last time and all my boys are too stubborn to stay out for long."

"Mikey", Elijah asked and nudged his brother.

"Sh honey", Maria said and lifted the small boy into her arms. "Mike's only sleeping he is very tired."

"Sleeping", Elijah echoed and leaned his head on his mother's shoulder.

"That's right baby. He is only sleeping."

"Your brothers will be back with us in no time", James said and put a hand on Mike's shoulder and one on Elijah's cheek. "Don't you worry."

"They look so small", Tina said and sniffled a bit. "Is that normal?"

"Oh honey", Lola said and hugged her. "Yes it is normal. When someone you care for so much is in such a vulnerable state you feel helpless and weak and that somehow projects onto the ones you love. Our babies looks so vulnerable and helpless like now because that's how we feel."

Lola was tense and worried but she didn't want to let it all out. She had to be strong, she was their mother. She just couldn't break down and cry. Maria was also fighting to stop her tears but she was losing. Lola thought no less of her for it. Maria loved the boys, she was their mom as well but Lola had carried them and given birth to them, her bond with the boys were deeper and stronger. She couldn't let herself slip.

She felt her husband shudder a bit as he fought an escaping sob. Michael was an emotional man and was trying hard not to cry. He was fighting a losing battle. Lola didn't think him any less a man because of it. Michael was a great man. He had taken the boys to heart even though they weren't technically his. The boys all loved him and were close to him. They had no problem calling him dad, Mike even called himself Mike Chang Jr. at times.

James was like Lola, trying to stay strong but James had let the tears start to fall already. James hated feeling as if he let someone down, as if he couldn't protect what meant the most to him in the world… and that was his boys. James had felt the same feeling all those years ago. When Chris was nearly killed.

Lola remembered those horrible days with both sadness and a sense of pride. Her oldest boy had taken care of Mike in such a good way and had since then been such a responsible child. Wes had always made sure everyone, including himself, had time to eat, drink and rest. Wes was a strong boy, like both his dads and his moms. He was strong and caring and he kept his cool and calm at all times… nearly. It was hard to make him lose his cool and he was not fun to deal with when he did. Blaine could testify to that, as well as Finn, Artie and Wes' four parents. He took after his mom there because when Lola Chang was angry and lost her cool… well Michael and James called her a Tasmanian Devil or a Chimera. She could live with that… speaking of, well thinking of, Wes… where had that boy gone?

Lola smiled at the grownups before leaving the room and found her oldest boy sitting on the floor with his legs pulled up. He was leaning one elbow on his knee and was pressing a hand to his face as he cried. Lola sunk down beside him and held him close and Wes clung to her. Wes never cried like this… never or that is… she hadn't seen him do it.

He cried silently and Lola didn't know what was worse. The fact that his heart was breaking with each tear on his face or the fact that he felt like he couldn't cry in front of the others... in front of his own parents.

She realized that Wes had gotten that from her too. She never cried in front of others. So seeing her son hurting so much… she let go too and held him close as they both cried in their solitude. The mom and the son, both grieving in the same kind of way. Both afraid to show other that they could also be weak. The duo with a strong bond and where the younger took after the older. They were the same. They were mother and child.

* * *

A few days went past and the mood at Dalton Academy was not the usual joyous and wonderful mood it always was. Even the Warblers' victory at nationals had a sour taste when everyone heard at what cost they brought the trophy home.

The Warblers didn't sing or performed at all, they were all looking sullen or sad. Fred was a train-wreck and when he wasn't in class he headed to the hospital to sit by Thad's bedside.

None of the three comatose boys had stirred yet and the Warblers were worried and not only for their injured friends. Fred was worrying himself sick so they had to make extra sure that he ate and slept and they could manage that… mostly. The problem was Wes.

He hadn't said a word in the last two days. He would talk in class if he was asked something but other than that he was quiet. Kurt tried to make him talk but it didn't work. Wes spent every woken our after school at that hospital… just sitting by his brothers' side. He sat between the beds so that he could hold both brothers' hands at the same time. He wouldn't say anything or cry… or anything. He just sat there looking like a statue.

The Warblers all knew he was hurting but had no idea on how to snap him out of it… they'd never seen him like that and it scared them all, Kurt most of all. He didn't know what happened to Wes. It was five days since the accident and Wes would talk the first three of them. He would explain what was going on and talk about a lot of things… but after he came back from the hospital the fourth day he didn't talk at all. He stopped talking, stopped eating and stopped sleeping.

Kurt cried often for his sake and Wes would hold him… but never said a word. Kurt still felt comforted by his touch but he wanted to hear his boyfriend's voice again. He'd talked to Wes' parents but they had no idea either. No one knew what to do. When Chris had been in a coma the last time Wes had acted strong for Mike's sake and that had also helped Wes stay anchored and not give into his grief and worry… but now… now Wes had nearly lost three people that meant the world to him. Kurt knew that Wes and Thad were very close as well and he knew that Wes still felt guilty. Kurt just wished there was something he could do to help his boyfriend snap out of it.

* * *

Four days ago

Tina and Rachel didn't come to school the day after the accident so it would be up to Santana to drop the bomb on the New Directions. She walked alone down the hallway and ignored all calls about the ND getting in twelfth place, about the glee club, about her and even about the kiss. She didn't care at all.

All she cared about was the fact that _her_ Homo was hurting because his brothers, his everything, might be dying. Santana had gone to visit Mike and Chris before going back to Lima. She had never seen so many sad people in one room. Everyone had been crying… except for Lola Chang and Wes Montchang. She didn't understand why but when she hugged Wes she had felt the hurt radiating from him and had seen it in his eyes when he looked at her.

Her boy-friend always bottled his feelings up to look strong and that hurt Santana more than the fact that her friends were lying in those beds. Wes meant the world to her, he had always been there for her and she would be damn if she wasn't there for him this time. She just had to figure out how to be. She didn't realize she'd already reached the choir-room, not until Brittany called her name happily. She looked up and noticed all the gleeks and Mr. Schue watch her.

"How did it go", Puck asked curiously. "Did they kick ass?"

Santana nodded.

"The Warblers won", she said sadly. Brittany cheered happily and Puck and Sam high-fived. Schue also smiled slightly. It felt good that their friends had won and beaten Vocal Adrenaline. The teacher smiled and looked at Santana but then saw it… she was hurting, she was sad and she was worried. He could also detect some anger but didn't know why it was there. Why was Santana feeling like this? Had something happened and where were Rachel and Tina? The Gleeks didn't seem to notice.

"Santana", Schue asked. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and her eyes spoke of sadness and worry. Schue slowly walked over to her and she took a shuddering breath.

"Santana", he asked and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Everyone was watching them now and Santana couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst. She started to cry and flung her arms around Mr. Schue and cried into his shoulder. Schue was shocked at first but quickly gathered himself and held her. Everyone else was staring at them in shock and confusion. They'd never, except from Brittany, seen Santana cry. She was crying so much her body shook. It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down and by then Schue had sat them down on a pair of chairs and Brittany was by their side hugging Santana and petting her hair.

"What's going on", Quinn asked. "Why is Satan crying as if someone's dead?"

Santana sobbed and looked up at the blonde.

"Because three people, of which I care about two, is hospitalized and in comas and might never wake up", she sobbed out and everyone stared at her.

"Who", Puck asked. "Someone in your family?"

"Close as", Santana sniffled and wiped his eyes with a tissue that Mercedes handed her. She sighed. "It's Mike and Chris."

"Montchang", Sam asked going white. "Please Santana, tell me it's _not_ the Montchangs."

"It is", Santana said and sniffled again, fighting the sobs. "There… there was a car crash…"

The ND stared at her and all felt very different about this. Puck felt as if someone put a knife through his heart. Not only Mike had been in that crash, Chris had been there too. Puck could only imagine what that would do to Wes.

Puck loved all three Montchangs as his brothers. He and Mike had been closer before but he was still close to the quiet Asian. Chris was like Puck's little brother. Puck had been there when the kid started walking again and started to trust people again. Puck had been one of the first to ever get a hug from the tiny boy when he started to trust again and Puck had always been fiercely protective over the kid. When Finn had hurt him Puck had to fight to not go over to the Hudson-Hummels and kill the guy later that day.

Wes was also important to Puck. Wes was his big brother from another mother. When Puck had been a little kid, still going by the name of Noah, Wes had always been there to help him up if he fell, to comfort him and play with him, Mike and Matt. Wes had been so tall ones and Puck had always imagined that Wes would always be so much taller than him, to his surprise Puck outgrew Wes. It didn't bother either of them. Puck had been slipping from the Montchangs and he didn't like it. He had to make it right. As if it was the last thing he ever did. He would make sure to make it up to them.

Sam hadn't known Mike and his brothers for so long but he was still a good friend of Mikes… even though he said some nasty things that day that Kurt chose the Warblers over the ND. Sam regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. He was just jealous… jealous of the guys that had more money than they could get rid of and Sam's family struggled.

But thanks to all those prep-boys Sam's dad got a job. He remembered clearly when Chris told him that at Breadstix. Sam's joy had known no boundaries. The kid was a happy, bubbly, friendly and loveable kid. Sam couldn't find it in him to dislike him… not even after Kurt left with him. He'd seen Wes about to pummel Finn and had stepped in. When Sam had understood why Wes was so mad he had felt angry himself, not much but still. He'd seen the freshman on the floor and when he saw the terror and pain he was in it nearly broke his heart.

Wes… well _that_ guy was just… just amazing! He had one of the best voices Sam had ever heard and he was caring, friendly, just, calm and… well Sam didn't know where to stop counting. Wes also took no crap from nobody and Sam respected that. Finn was bigger than him, as was the most guys on the football team but Wes still took them on (on and off field).

Wes was also a leader and Sam had known that as soon as he saw the guy the first time… taking Kurt from them. Sam smiled a bit at that memory. Wes Montchang was not going to take any crap from nobody (Rachel) and he showed exactly what kind of person he was that day (caring). Sam couldn't find it in him to hate him. Mike was his friend and always came through for Sam and the others. He always gave it his all and stood by his friends no matter what. Sam was sad that something had happened to his friend. And he was worried… he just prayed that Mike would wake up.

Finn still hadn't figured out when everything went wrong in his life. He and Mike had been really good friends but over the summer it changed… no it changed when Mike chose Glee over football and Finn didn't. After that day their 'relationship' was never the same and it only went south after the whole thing with Matt. But the killing strike to their friendship was when his brothers came into the picture so much. Those two ruined everything! First they took Kurt, then Mike and then that bloody Chris took Rachel from him! Finn would be damned if he let that happen… and now with Chris in the hospital he had his chance. Rachel would be vulnerable and he would be a shoulder to cry on, he'd have to sit otherwise she wouldn't reach but anyway. Rachel would be his now. As soon as that thought left his mind a tiny voice started to yell at him in his mind. How dared he think about stuff like that when Chris and Mike, his _friend_, might be dying in the hospital! Mike who'd been a friend of his since freshman year! And Chris… Chris was just a freshman! He was just a kid! A kid that loved Rachel and that Rachel loved in return… he made her happy. Finn didn't know what to think anymore… when did he get so lost?

Quinn had always liked Mike, he was kind and gently and sweet and well you get the drift. That something like this would happen to him was just wrong. Mike was the sweetest boy she knew and deserved none of this bad stuff. When he walked out on them Quinn had been sad, not as sad as Tina or Brittany but sad. Seeing Mike with the Warblers, his brothers, had made her jealous because Mike never seemed so happy when he was with the ND!

She sighed sadly feeling guilty. She hadn't been there for him and had been one of the ones that drove him off. She regretted that. She was happy that the Warblers had won but she was worried about Mike… and Chris. She had disliked the boy because he helped taking Kurt and Mike from them… but fact was that the boy was sweet and really friendly. She had a hard time disliking him because he always smiled and he had complimented her during prom.

Now Chris _and_ Rachel together was something she disliked, but that was because she disliked Rachel for stealing her boyfriend… again. Even though Rachel clearly didn't feel the same as Finn. But she didn't deserve to see her boyfriend fading away in front of her eyes. No one deserved to see their loved ones fade away. Her thoughts went to Wes and she wondered what state the collected Warbler-leader would be in and she feared the answer. She prayed for his sake and for Mike and Chris's sake… and for Tina and Rachel… yes even for Rachel.

Mercedes had disliked the Montchangs since Kurt chose them over her. He chose those _boys_ over her! She thought she and Kurt were best friends but he just threw her aside for some _boys_! That Wes Montchang, Kurt's _boyfriend_, everything was his fault! That boy was too damn perfect and too damn perfect people always hid some deep, dark secret. He was going to hurt her white boy and she knew it!

But no matter how much she hated him… she still felt sorry for him. He was all alone now, except for Kurt. His brothers had been ripped from him, she thought they'd never wake up. She thought this because there was no fight in the younger Montchang boys. Why else would Mike just leave or keep quiet all the time? She'd seen some hope in him when he exploded at them before the Night of Neglect spectacle. But then he just crawled back into his shell. Mike really was a coward with no fighting glow in him… so the chances were slim that he'd come back from wherever comatose people went.

Well at least he'd go with his younger brother who as well had no fight in him. Why else would he let Finn hit him and not fight back? Why would he let Rachel kiss Finn and then just forgive him? No that bubbly boy had no fight in him either... he'd also proved that during prom when Finn attacked him and he barely did anything to retaliate. He had no chance, hell to the no he had no chance. Maybe Kurt would come back after this because she couldn't see him staying with Wes when the other Montchangs were gone. Seriously who wants to stay by a wreck and hope it would start sailing again?

The thoughts of Lauren and Brittany was too hard for me to get down because they were thinking of so much else than Mike and Chris. Brittany was sad that her dancing partner was hurt and that he'd left them so he wasn't her dancing partner anymore. She was also sad for Santana because the Latina was clearly very upset about this. Lauren didn't know Mike, Chris or Wes so well that she'd have an opinion about them. But still her blood boiled when Artie said:

"Wow my wish came true."

Everyone stared or glared at him.

"Artie", Schue asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I wished that Wes the Homo-Chink would get run over by a bus so that we could get rid of him", Artie explained and didn't even sound guilty. "But my wish got a bit backwards and Mike, Chris and the third Warbler got into the mix of things… But we'll be rid of Wes anyway." He shrugged. Schue tightened his hold on Santana as the Latina tried to get to Artie.

"Artie that's a horrible thing to say", Quinn said looking disgusted. "Do you want Mike, Chris and the other guy to die?"

"No but if that gets us rid of Wes and make the Warblers crash than I won't comp-"

The slap came from Brittany and Artie stared at her in shock.

"Jerk", she said and stormed out. Quinn and Santana followed her… as did Puck, Sam, Lauren and Schue. Left was Mercedes, Finn and Artie.

"I think you're right", Finn told him. "It would be best for us all."

* * *

Now that had been four days ago and the rest of the Glee-Club didn't speak to Artie, Finn or Mercedes since then. When Tina and Rachel heard what had been said they had tried to kill all three of them… well not kill but hit their faces in. The ND, except for the three jerks, had been to visit the Montchangs and Thad at the hospital and when they saw Wes… their hearts dropped to their feet. Wes was sitting between his two brothers with his eyes closed, looking pale, with dark rings underneath his eyes and… he looked so helpless and weak. They'd never _ever_ seen him like that and didn't even know that someone could look so… so… so… broken.

"He's been like this since Wednesday", a soft voice said behind the ND and they turned to see Kurt stand there with Blavid and Fred. Kurt looked close to crying.

"He doesn't speak to anybody", Fred said and walked over to Thad's bed and sat beside him. "We've tried… but he doesn't react."

"What happened", Tina asked in a whisper.

"We don't know", David said and walked over to Thad's bed. "He went to the hospital, being a less happy version of his old self and came back… like this." He motioned for Wes. "We don't know what happened in those hours."

"Has he even cried", Santana asked. She knew her Homo after all. She'd seen him cry once and that was when he sang _Songbird_ to her a few days after their breakup. She had been so sad and crushed and couldn't understand how he'd stopped loving her. He had explained that he would always love her, like his sister. She hadn't believed him so he sang to her and she believed him after that. Wes loved her and she knew it. She'd sung _Songbird_ to Brittany after her breakup with Artie.

"Not that we know of", Blaine said. "His parents have been crying, we've seen them. They all cried… except for Lola Chang."

"Their mom", Tina said and looked at him and he nodded. "She won't cry when someone can see… she doesn't want to seam weak."

"Wes is the same", Puck said slowly. "If he doesn't cry soon I think he'll get sick."

"Leave it to me", Santana said and slowly walked over to Wes as she sang:

**For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right** – She put her hand on Wes' and he opened his eyes and looked at her with eyes full of unshed tears.

**To you, I'll give the world** – She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his.**  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.**

**And the songbirds are singing,**  
**Like they know the score,**  
**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**  
**Like never before**.

Wes let go of his brothers' hands and put his arms around her and hugged her. They saw him squeeze his eyes shut, fighting the tears. Santana ran her fingers through his hair while she sang:

**And I wish you all the love in the world,**  
**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**

The damn broke and Wes started crying, silently but he cried. He wasn't the only one that cried. The ND and the few Warblers in the room were also crying.

**And the songbirds keep singing**, - Outside the door Lola Chang was also crying her heart out and her husband was hugging her.**  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you, - **Tina was sitting by Mike's side holding his hand and Rachel were doing the same to Chris.**  
Like never before, like never before**

When Santana stopped singing Wes was still crying but then.

"It is not fair", he said. He looked at Santana and she saw how much he was hurting again.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with studies, internship and other personal stuff but here it was ;)**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

gleeklove - It's okay and I'm happy you love the story.

gleemusicasian - I'm happy you liked it but no Mike couldn't get injured the worst because I think Wes would die if that happened :P

Alexa - Thank you I'm happy(?) you think it will be awesome.

gleetikeshipper - Since you asked so nicely ;)

Sarah - I've been called evil a lot lately :P BTW your review was number 200 of the story ;)


	31. When You Say Nothing At All

"**blalala**" = Spanish

* * *

Part 31

"It's not fair", Wes said again looking at Santana with big watery eyes.

"What isn't fair", she asked him and Kurt hurried over as well, to give his boyfriend support.

"What did they do to deserve this", Wes asked and motioned for his brothers and then for Thad. "Why did Thad have to have such a rotten dad? Why did Mr. Clearwater try to kill his own son?"

"What", Kurt in horror and they all, save Fred, Rachel and Tina, stared at Wes. In the horrible days that had went past since the accident they had forgotten to tell the group what had really happened. Santana and Kurt looked at Wes, waiting for him to say more and when he did they saw anger in his eyes.

"Thad's parents are abusive bastards", he spat getting up. "His mom has beaten him up and nearly killed him twice! His dad never cared and told Thad as much. Now when we return from New York the bastard was waiting for us at the airport so Thad and I switched places. He went in the cab in my place and I took his place on the bus. His father fell for it… at least we thought so. The bus took us to our house to make sure that the guy wouldn't be able to follow. On the way there Mr. Clearwater figured out that Thad was in the cab and he drove his car into the passenger side… where Thad was sitting. The car tumbled over the rail and down a hill and now the driver is dead and the passengers are all comatose. And I get a fucking letter from NYADA telling me I'm in!"

By the last part he pulled a crumbled sheet of paper out of his pocket and threw it all across the room. Kurt stared at him in shock.

"You got in", he asked and felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Yes", Wes spat. "Isn't the timing fucking fantastic?!" He was flailing his arms but then nearly lost his balance as Kurt, Santana, David, Blaine, Fred, Tina and Rachel all pulled him into a hug.

"That is fantastic news Wes", Rachel cheered. "You got into NYADA!"

"Mike, Chris and Thad will be so happy for you as soon as they hear", Blaine said happily. "You deserve this shot more than anyone!"

"I knew my Homo would go places", Santana said proudly.

"See we all told you that you could do it but you didn't think so", David said happily. "You brought the trophy home, you nailed a lead in a Broadway show and now you're going to NYADA!"

"Isn't there anything you can't do", Tina asked with a smile.

"I can't protect my brothers", Wes said and all smiles left his friends' lips and they let go of him and they saw the hurt on his face.

"Mike and Chris want nothing else than having me go to NYADA", he said looking close to tears. "They told me so! They wanted to be able to see me off and now they might never do that! It's all my fault!"

Tina walked over to him and slapped him across the face again. Wes stared at her and saw the tears on her cheeks. She glared at him before pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's _not_ your fault", she said stubbornly. "You had no control of it. I know you think you must look after every single living being on this planet and if you lose control you fail them. But Wes you don't. You never let anyone down, you _never_ fail anyone. You don't have it in you to fail. You don't even know the meaning of the word! Do you know how much your brothers love you? Do you really think that they would want to see you this broken or see you hurting so much because of them? Don't you think that they would want you to be happy because your dream is coming true? I know Mike would be happy and if he was awake he'd tell you so too. Wes you have to allow yourself to be happy even in times like this! Mike and Chris would want you to enjoy your life and have fun while doing it!"

Tina wasn't aware of how Kurt, the Warblers and the rest of the ND plotted behind her back.

"I hate seeing you like this", Tina said through sobs. "I've known you for years! I didn't know you were Mike's brothers for all of them but I suspected it! You even act like my brother and I love you for that. Everyone that you like you treat like family and do you know how happy that makes people? No you don't!" Wes had tried to object but she wouldn't let him. "You don't see all the good you do, you only see the bad stuff! Like… like…"

"The whole Jeremiah affair", Blaine cut in and they turned around and saw the others stand in two lines looking at them. "You only saw it as your fault when you had _nothing_ to do with it."

"I had _everything_ to do with it", Wes spat.

"I psycho fell in love with you and you told him to back off", David said. "That the jerk went bananas isn't your fault!"

"Or everything with Thad, his parents and the suicide attempt", Fred said. "You blame yourself for not seeing the sings until it was nearly too late. This attempted murder wasn't your fault either. We have no idea of why Mr. Clearwater Sr. decided to try to kill his son."

"Everything that goes wrong and that you have a tie to is not your fault Wes", Rachel said. "You can't control the world. She spins that way anyway."

Santana walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Can't you see all the good you do", she asked him softly.

"No", Wes said. "I _can't_. How can I see it when Thad, Chris and Mike are like this because of my idea?"

"They wouldn't have been here if Rachel, Tina and I didn't decide to stay in New York to watch you", Santana pointed out.

"Sanna it wasn't your fault."

"Why not?"

"We had no idea that we would get the small bus so that we all didn't fit."

"And did we have any idea of Mr. Jerk being there?"

"No of course not."

"So how is any of this your fault?"

Wes blinked at her in confusion.

"It… because", Wes tried to find the words but he couldn't. Santana gave him a pointed look and Wes sighed.

"Because", he said. "It feels better to blame me than blaming someone or something else."

Santana cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What", she asked.

"I can't blame God because I don't believe in It", Wes explained. "But I want someone to blame. I can't blame my brothers or Thad or the cab driver, may he rest in peace."

"How about Thad's dad", Fred asked. "After all he's the one that did it."

"Because I refused him the option to talk to his son."

"_That_ was Thad's choice", Kurt said sharply. "Wes you did what was best for Thad."

"Which landed him here so I clearly lack the skill to make sure my friends and family are safe and sound."

This time it was Santana that slapped him.

"**You do _not_ lack that skill**", she yelled at him, in Spanish but Wes understood her. The others didn't though.

"**Yes I do**", he barked back in Spanish as well.

"**No you don't! There is no way you can lack that skill because I know no one else that can take care of and look after people as good as you! Do you know how much you've actually done for me? You've made me the person I am today! And don't you _dare_ say 'that's a horrible thing to say'!**"Wes closed his mouth at the command. "**Do you know how much you mean to me? I fucking love you! Like a brother of course but I love you. You mean the world to me and you are the strongest person I know. You can do anything, you can do things no one else can! You support me, your brothers, the Warblers and all your friends. You see people for what they really are and help them become those people! Of all the people in this country you mean the most to me Wes. I hate seeing you beating yourself up for something that is clearly out of your control!**"

"Channel two!" Puck suddenly barked and the duo jumped. They hadn't realized they were yelling in Spanish. "Dude seriously, how can you even think that this is your fault?"

Wes bit his lip.

"Because I screw everything up", he said sadly. "Every life I touch I end up hurting and I ruin those lives."

"Wes", Kurt said and stepped forward. "You are wrong."

"I-"

"No", Kurt cut him off. "Before I met you I thought that I would never have a boyfriend and I was very unhappy. When I met you the first time I could feel that you were a safe person to be around. You saved my butt the second time we met and quickly became one of my first true male-friends and no Puck, Sam you guys don't count because you never really wanted to touch me." Sam and Puck closed their mouths. "Wes you were always there for me during my crush on Blaine and you always gave me support.

You got me into the Warblers, you got me out of the hell hole known as McKinley High and you got me into a group of friends where I was accepted at the blink of an eye… and then… then you became my boyfriend and all my dreams of high school came true. I know no one that has such a big heart as you. You even let Karofsky talk to you when he was having troubles and… and you're there for everyone.

You don't follow the crowd. Like with the whole Blaine thing. You went out to find him in that storm and nearly risked your life so that you would be the one to find him and bring him home, to Dalton and into the hearts of the Warblers. The same with Joseph even though he was the reason Chris broke up with his girlfriend. You listen to all sides of a story and you understand both sides. Why do you think everyone trust you so much? Why do you think everyone love you so much? Do you even know how many lives you have _saved_?"

Wes didn't know what to say.

"Say something!" Kurt snapped but Wes couldn't, he couldn't find the words. "You know what just listen." Then he turned to the Warblers and they nodded and started the backup, the ND soon joined in and Kurt sang: (**Kurt, _Blaine, _**_Santana, _All)

**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
_Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark_  
**_Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
**  
**_All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud _**(Oh oh oh)  
_But when you hold me near_**_ (You hold me near)**  
You drown out the crowd**_**  
(**_Drown out the crowd_**)  
****  
Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine**

The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all

The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all

_You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
**You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**_

That smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

**You say it best**  
**When you say**  
**Nothing at all**  
_You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_**  
**Wes looked at his friends and sighed before sitting down again. Kurt walked over to him and hugged him close. Wes hugged him back and whispered:

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Kurt said. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. We all love you."

Rachel sniffled from where she was holding Chris' hand but she smiled…but then she gasped and they all looked at her.

"What is it", Wes asked and gently moved Kurt aside so that he could get up and over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I", she said. "I… I think I felt him squeeze my hand."

"What?!" the others exclaimed and Wes took Chris' other hand.

"Chris", he said. "Baby can you hear me?"

He saw Chris eyelids twitch and smiled.

"Come on baby open those eyes for me", he said. "You can't let this pretty lady beside you wait forever can you?"

Rachel whispered something to Kurt and he whispered something back. Wes looked at them but then back at Chris.

"Come on _dai dai_", Wes said. The last was how you say little brother in Cantonese. Rachel leaned over.

"Christopher Meilin Montchang you wake up right this instant do you hear me", she said sternly and Chris' eyelids moved a bit again.

"That's right baby come on", Wes urged and then…

* * *

**TBC Sorry for shortness. I also wants to dedicate this story to my grandma that passed away today 2012-10-17 at 8 am.**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

unicorngleek - I'm happy you like the story :D

Sarah - For the moment his dad has gotten away ;)


	32. Not while I'm around

Part 32

"We need a crash cart in here!" David yelled through the door and then helped the nurses to usher all the kids out of the room. Puck and Sam dragged Fred out and to everyone's surprise Wes left by his own. They realized the Changs were in the hallway, the duo had stayed outside to let Wes' friends try to get through to him but now they hurried inside.

Wes walked out slowly and was holding his arms around Rachel, giving her what little strength he had left. She was crying and was scared, Chris' eyes had opened and he had smiled but then coughed… coughed up blood and he crashed. Rachel had gotten some blood on her hands and now Wes sat her down before taking one of those wet towels that seemed to be everywhere. He started to clean her up softly, without saying a word.

Santana was holding Tina and Kurt sat down on Wes' lap and put his arms around him, crying slightly. Mere seconds passed before Chris' was rushed past them by doctors and towards and ER. The Changs followed, telling the kids to stay where they were or with Mike and Thad. The kids didn't need to be told twice. Wes and Kurt got Rachel up and into the room again. They sat her down near to where Chris had been and both boys held her hands. David crossed his arms and looked at Wes.

"Can someone please explain _him_ to me", he said and pointed at Wes. He was trying to distract them from the terror from earlier. Wes gave him a tired look. Puck scoffed and rubbed his neck.

"I've tried to understand him for years", he said. "But he is _way_ too complex to be able to explained."

"No", Wes said with a tired smile. "You just don't have the brain function needed for such complex problems. Tell me _Noah_ does it echo in there when you think?"

"No", Puck said with a smirk. "But I get a headache and you are often the cause of it. You zig when I think you're 'bout to zag and then you zag when I'm sure you're 'bout to zig."

"That's because I want to knock you off course."

"No you just want to stay an enigma."

"Good Noah", Wes said and clapped his hands in mock-applause. "You have learned a big word at last."

"Oh shut up and explain what the hell is up with you!"

"How can I explain that when I'm supposed to shut up?"

"Okay", Puck said and the others smiled a bit, even Rachel. "Okay first explain your total turnaround and then shut the hell up."

"Hell no", Blaine said. "Quiet Wes is way scarier than the talking one."

"Yeah", Fred agreed from where he sat by Thad's side, holding his limp hand. "And he is scary when he talks."

"How am I scary when I talk?" Wes asked confused.

"Honey you see right into people's hearts and tell us what you see there", Kurt said and kissed his cheek. "When we need it the most."

"I don't want you hurting", Wes said.

"We know. That's why we love you so much. So… now explain your turnaround." Kurt patted his hand but still held it tight. Wes let go of Rachel's hand briefly so that he could run it over his face while he sighed.

"I think", he said. "That I just feel the need to… to…"

"Support", Santana supplied.

"Comfort", Sam asked.

"Lead", Quinn asked.

"Be strong", Blaine suggested.

"To be a big brother", Tina guessed with a small smile.

"To be yourself", Kurt said and Wes smiled at him.

"You know me", he said.

"Oh honey I know a _bit_ of you."

"Wanky", Santana said and everyone chuckled a bit.

* * *

They had to wait for a while but then the Changs returned, along with the Montgomerys. Wes was on his feet at once, the only one awake. Everyone else was resting and he walked up to his parents.

"What happened", he whispered.

"One of Chris' broken ribs had a small piece of bone that had fallen off and was moving around in the blood stream", Lola explained and hugged her only awake son to her. "It got into his lung and caused some internal damaged. The doctors fixed it so he will be just fine. They also said… that he's out of the coma so when the anesthesia wears off he will wake up."

"_Wake up_ wake up", Wes asked and she nodded with a small smile.

"He woke up a bit on the way down and he asked why I'd yelled at him", Lola said and chuckle-sobbed.

"That was probably because Rachel used his full name to try to wake him up when his eyes started moving behind his eyelids."

Lola smiled and hugged him close again. Maria, Michael and James were over by Mike's side by now and were telling Tina and Rachel what was going on. The two girls smiled at each other and hugged. Now Mike and Thad only had to wake up.

* * *

A few hours went by and everyone but Wes, Kurt, Tina, Rachel, Santana and Fred had gone home. The Montgomerys and Changs were out getting some coffee and the kids were talking about anything and everything. Rachel, Kurt and Wes explained that they would star on Broadway that summer, they also explained how that came to be. Tina smiled when Kurt and Rachel admitted that they'd been horrified when Wes just dragged them into the theater, got them caught and then got them stand onstage singing on a _real_ Broadway stage.

"I'm so happy for you", Tina said. "Mike and I will come and see you, we'll bring the ND."

"Except for the Not-So-Lovable-Giant, Missy McDiva and Professor Charles X-Douche-bag", Wes said hugging Kurt close to him, Kurt was sitting on his lap again. Santana smiled and leaned her head on his.

"See I told you he's taught me everything I know", she told Kurt and winked at him.

"Not everything though love", Wes said and kissed her temple gently. "You became yourself without any help from yours truly."

"You've made me who I am, and _don't you dare_ say-"

"That's a horrible thing to say", everyone said at the same time and she glared at them all one by one. Only Wes didn't look fazed. Santana glared at them and then huffed and her friends and boy-friend sniggered.

Their merriment was interrupted by the opening and slamming by the door. They all turned around and Fred and Wes flew up. Kurt hurriedly moved to Thad's bed and stood between it and the man that just entered. The man was dressed as a doctor but the three Warblers knew who he really was. Wes' eyes were burning with fury and Fred was shaking in anger.

"What are _you_ doing here", Wes spat at the man that looked horrified to see them there.

"I can explain", he began and took a step forward.

"Explain what", Fred yelled. "How and why you nearly _killed_ your own son? How you got in here without being arrested?! What you plan to do now? Explain why _we_ shouldn't kill you right here and now?! Or maybe you want to explain to us how someone as sweet, kind, funny, cute and loveable as your son ended up with such rotten parents as you and your sorry excuse for a wife!"

Mr. Thaddeus Clearwater Senior sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen", he groaned.

"You weren't supposed to run into us", Kurt asked and felt the girls stand by him, to protect Thad from the man that put all three injured boys in the beds to begin with. "What were you going to do if we weren't here?!"

"Did you actually think for just one moment that we wouldn't be here", Fred yelled. "Did you actually think we'd abandon Thad just like you've done?!"

"Thad wasn't supposed to end up here in the first place", Mr. Clearwater yelled. "I didn't try to kill him on purpose! I tried to get their car to stop! Not tumble over the rail and cause them all to nearly die! I wanted to talk to _my_ son! How is that wrong?!"

"It's wrong because whenever you talk to him you end up hurting him", Wes said calmly. His eyes were like ice and his whole body was rigid because he was holding back his anger. It took everything he had to not beat the man to death right then and there.

"He's my son", Mr. Clearwater yelled. "I want to be there for him!"

"You weren't there when his mom nearly killed him", Kurt screamed in anger.

"You weren't there when she hurt him", Fred yelled.

"You weren't there when he tried to kill himself", Wes said and crossed his arms.

Mr. Clearwater paled and looked nearly ashen in the face. He was shaking and he looked sick. He opened his mouth to object but then… the machines by Thad's bed started to beep and make a lot of sounds. Wes twirled around, worry written all over his face. He hurried over to the bed and checked the machines. Thad's face did still look as calm as it did before, but his heart was racing and his breath seemed to be heavy.

Wes knew why… even though Thad was comatose his body somehow registered Mr. Clearwater's voice and presence and Thad was terrified of him… his body was panicking. Fred also looked panicked but Wes knew what to do… at least he hoped it would work. He needed to calm Thad down and he only knew one way to do it. He sat down on the bed and pulled Thad into his arms. He moved Thad so that the younger boy was resting his head on Wes' shoulder. Wes rubbed his back and sang softly to him. The others couldn't hear the words but whatever Wes did seemed to work because Thad's heart stopped racing and his breath became normal.

Fred stood between the duo and Mr. Clearwater. Wes finished the song and lowered Thad back onto the bed and then twirled around and glared at Mr. Clearwater with angry tears going down his cheeks.

"See", he spat. "You _only_ hurt him." He got up. "Whatever you do you hurt him. You tried to buy his love but it didn't work, your man can testify to that… as can the car Thad trashed with that crowbar. Then you try to stop a moving car by ramming your own into it… You _nearly_ killed Thad _and_ my little brothers. But you _killed_ the cab driver."

"What", Mr. Clearwater asked paling. "H-h-he died?"

"Yes", Wes spat. "Do you know what I promised Thad the day after he tried to kill himself?"

"No", Mr. Clearwater said and shook his head.

"I promised that…" he sighed and then sang:

**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.**

"Wait a second", Mr. Clearwater tried to interject. But Wes didn't care, he only sang stronger.

**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,**  
**I'll send 'em howling,**  
**I don't care, I got ways.**

**No one's gonna hurt you,**  
**No one's gonna dare.**  
**Others can desert you,**  
**Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**

Kurt suddenly remembered an evening in the common room a few days after Thad's mom had come to the school. All of a sudden Thad had started to whistle and Wes dropped whatever he was doing and walked over to him and put his arms around Thad. The younger boy had leaned into him for over two hours. Wes just sat there, one arm around Thad and reading his history book at the same time.

**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,**  
**But in time...**  
**Nothing can harm you**  
**Not while I'm around...**

"Look", Mr. Clearwater tried again. "I would never-" But Wes cut him off singing stronger than before.

**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,**  
**But in time...**  
**Nothing can harm you**  
**Not while I'm around...**

"I'm keeping that promise", Wes growled to Mr. Clearwater and walked up to the man. "I will never _ever_ let you or anyone in your family or from your company come anywhere near Thad. I won't let anything or _anyone_ hurt him. That includes you and Fred should he ever do something that might harm Thad. I care a lot about my boys and I rather die than see them hurt. You on the other hand…" He was now standing chest to chest with the man. "I have no trouble beating you up or smash your skull in right here… right _now._ So I suggest you use that door and get out of this hospital, this town and out of Thad's life because if you don't… I'll make sure you do and you won't like the way I'm going to do it."

Mr. Clearwater gulped and took a step back but then cleared his throat.

"I don't have to fear you", he said. "You're just a kid."

"A kid with five black belts", Tina snapped.

"Who have taken on people twice your size", Santana yelled.

"Who's brothers you just hurt and nearly killed", Rachel added.

"Who called the police five minutes ago", Fred said with a smirk and Wes smirked too and held up his phone. He'd dialed the number as soon as he put Thad down into the bed. Mr. Clearwater paled and gripped for something behind him. He got hold of it and swung… it was a plastic chair and he hit Wes with it. Wes yelped, more in surprise than in actual harm and Mr. Clearwater turned around. Only to pale even more because he now stood face to face with one Mr. James Montgomery _and_ one Mr. Michael Chang. The two men sneered at him and first Michael punched him in the face and then James did… a lot harder. The man dropped to the ground.

"You _dare_ hurt my son", James yelled. "You nearly killed two of them and now you're going after the third?!"

"I… I… I", Mr. Clearwater stuttered out.

"Shut up!", Michael yelled and the frightened Mr. Clearwater scrambled away from them and then ran into the bathroom and locked the door. James turned to his oldest son.

"You okay baby", he asked and Wes nodded mutely. He'd never seen his dads punch someone… let alone yell at someone in that kind of anger… not in years anyway.

Everyone else was shocked as well and it didn't take long for the police to come, break down the bathroom door and take Mr. Clearwater away. The man would be charged for attempted murder _and_ murder.

When he was gone Wes' last energy left him and he nearly fainted. Michael caught him and lowered him onto the spare bed. James put a blanket over the boy and ushered the kids out, they had to go home and sleep. Next day when they came back Wes _and_ Chris would be awake and better.

* * *

In the middle of the night Wes was awoken by whimpers, horrified sobs and his name being called in fright. His eyes, by habit, snapped open and he flew out of the spare bed he was resting on. He knew exactly where to go and was by Chris' side before he even registered that he was actually awake. He pulled the frightened boy close and held him tight while he sang an old Chinese lullaby to him. Chris was trashing just a little but soon calmed down. Wes felt him jolt and knew… that Chris was awake. He felt a cold hand take hold of his.

"Wes", a tired voice rasped, full of fear.

"Shh baby", Wes soothed. "I'm here, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here, don't worry, I'm here."

"They hurt me…"

"I know they did. Baby I know but it was a long time ago now. They're gone. They're not here. You are safe and sound. I got you, don't you worry. I got you."

"What happened", Chris asked with his voice soft and strained.

"There was a car crash", Wes whispered. "You, Mike and Thad got hurt."

"Are we okay?"

Wes smiled a little.

"When were you ever okay", he teased and Chris sniggered. '_Good it works._' Chris then tensed up.

"Are we okay", he asked worriedly and looked up at Wes with big horrified eyes.

"You're fine", Wes soothed. "A bit cut and bruised and with a few broken bones."

"My chest hurts."

"That would be a few broken bones."

"Is Mike okay?"

"He's… getting there."

"What happened?"

Wes sighed and held Chris close as he told him what had happened since they left the airport and after a bit Chris started to sob. He was sad for the cab driver being dead and sad and scared for Thad and Mike. Wes just held him tight and rocked him back and forth until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Their parents found them the next morning. Wes was sitting on Chris' bed, leaning on the wall and holding Chris close. Chris was resting against him, holding on to Wes' arm. He had dried tear-marks on his cheeks and by the way they held each other the four grownups could understand what had happened. Lola walked over to the bed and gently shook Wes and the older of the two boys looked up at her and then at Chris.

"He had a nightmare", he mumbled. "He called for me…"

"He always do baby", Lola said and kissed Wes' forehead. "Maybe we should wake him up again and have the doctors have a look at him?"

Wes nodded and nudged Chris a little. The younger boy groaned and snuggled closer. Wes just smiled and nudged him again.

"G'way", Chris mumbled.

"No, moms and dads are here to see you", Wes said softly and Chris opened his eyes and Lola felt tears go down her cheeks.

"Mom why are you crying", Chris asked in a tiny voice and reached out his uninjured hand and put it on her cheek.

"Because of the hormones baby", Lola said and chuckled.

"Don't lie Lola", Michael said sternly.

"Don't be sad mom", Chris said and Wes moved so that Lola could take his place. When she did she put her arms around her son and pulled him tight. She sobbed and held him whispering:

"My baby, my baby", over and over again. Chris hadn't let her do that when he woke from his first coma and that had broken her heart a bit. But now she was allowed too. Michael nodded at James and the other man nodded and sat down by Lola's side and put his hand on Chris' dislocated shoulder carefully. Chris smiled at him and James let his own tears fall, then hugged his ex-wife and son close too.

Maria and Michael were both engulfing Wes in a tight hug and he hugged them back. The doctor came in and examined Chris to make sure everything was as it should. When the doctor had left Wes sat down on Mike's bed and nudged him with his foot.

"Come on sleepy head", he said. "Even Chris is up, you gotta wake up now too."

"Mike has always been a heavy sleeper", James said with a fond smile. He and Lola were now sitting on the spare bead while Michael and Maria sat on either side of Chris, hugging him.

"He has _that_ after his father", Lola teased.

"I thought he had his height and looks", Chris asked confused.

"Well", Lola said and smiled. "He does, but he has my dancing skills."

"Wes on the other hand is like a male version of you mom."

"True", Wes said proudly and Lola smiled fondly at him. Wes then turned back to Mike.

"Come on dude", he said and nudged him. "I want to go to McKinley and tell the Gleeks both of you are awake, not just the battery bunny from hell."

"Wes", his parents scolded but Chris smiled and then grinned.

"Maybe if we sing to him", he said. "I heard someone sing before… I think and mom yelling at me."

"That was Rachel and not our moms", Wes said fondly and Chris grinned. "Yes she was here as often as I was… almost."

"Worry-wart."

"And proud of it."

"Why don't we all sing", James asked and looked at his two sons. Both gave him skeptical looks. As did his wife and ex-wife. "What?"

"Dad _you_ can't sing at _all_", Wes said. "It sounds as if someone is strangling a cat."

"And even that is too nice", Chris quipped and Michael laughed.

"Fine then", James said. "Maria and Lola can sing with you… what's that song again… _Asking_?"

"The _Prayer_ dad", Wes said and smiled. "We can sing that."

"Mom with me and mom with you", Chris said and Wes nodded in agreement. Michael and James looked confused but Lola smiled, nodded and walked over to Wes and sat beside him. Maria scooted closer to Chris.

"You start mom", Wes said and Maria started singing:

**_Maria_**_: I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go,  
And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe..._

_**Wes: **La luce che tu dai_

_**Lola: **I pray we'll find your light_

_**Wes: **Nel cuore resterà_

_**Lola: **And hold it in our hearts_

_**Wes: **A ricordarci che_

_**Lola: **When stars go out each night_

_**Wes: **L'eterna stella sei_  
_Nella mia preghiera_

_**Lola: **Let this be our prayer_

_**Wes: **Quanta fede c'è_

_**Lola: **When shadows fill our day_

_**Chris: **Lead us to a place_

_**Maria: **Guide us with your grace_

_**M & C: **Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_**W & L: **Sogniamo un mondo senza più violenza_  
_Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza_  
_Ognuno dia' la mano al suo vicino_  
_Simbolo di pace e di fraternità_

_**Chris: **La forza che ci dai_

_**Maria: **We ask that life be kind_

_**Chris: **E' il desiderio che_

_**Maria: **And watch us from above_

_**Wes: **Ognuno trovi amor_

_**Lola: **We hope each soul will find_

_**Wes: **Intorno e dentro a sé_

_**Lola: **Another soul to love_

_**All: **Let this be our prayer_

_**M & L: **Let this be our prayer_

_**W & C: **Just like every child_

_**M & L: **Just like every child_

_**All: **Need to find a place, guide us with your grace_  
_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_E' la fede che_  
_Hai acceso in noi_  
_Sento che ci salverà_

Wes' breath hitched in his throat because Mike grabbed hold of his hand.

* * *

Everyone kept staring at him, but Wes ignored it. He knew where he was heading and wouldn't let anyone get in his way. A few jocks shot remarks at him but he sent them withering glares and they actually hurried off. Azimio had come hurrying when he heard some private school boy was in the school… but he turned around and ran the other way when he saw _which_ private school boy it was. Wes had to smirk at that.

He soon heard singing and saw the choir room. He smiled and stood in the doorway. Santana, Rachel and Tina were singing while Puck and Sam accompanied them on guitar and Quinn by the piano. Brittany was dancing around as they sang. Wes couldn't keep the smile off of his face, neither could Mr. Schue but Mercedes, Finn and Artie looked moody. Finn looked almost sick when Sam stood close to Quinn. Wes had heard that they'd gotten together again recently, to which Kurt had actually squealed. Wes had smiled too because Quinn deserved someone better than Finn.

He stood there watching them sing a _Disney_-medley and smiled. When the number was over Schue clapped and the other three did so… politely. But Brittany was jumping up and down clapping. She was the first to see him. She squealed and ran over and gave him a hug. Wes was a bit shocked. He didn't know Brittany liked him that much. But he hugged her back.

"Aw man what are _you_ doing here yo", Artie asked with a groan. Wes didn't answer him. He was too busy with getting hugs and fist bumps from left and right. Mr. Schue cleared his throat and his kids moved away from Wes. Wes just smiled at them. Schue walked up to him and stuck out his hand.

"Congratulations to the win", he said and Wes shook his hand with a smile.

"Thanks", he said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your brothers and friend", Schue went on. "How're they doing?"

"That's actually why I'm here", Wes said and turned to Rachel and Tina. "Chris is awake and except for a hoarse voice he is himself."

Rachel smiled brightly and nearly started bouncing, Tina looked at Wes and when he smiled she squealed and hugged him. Rachel and Santana joined in because they knew what that squeal meant. Wes just smiled and hugged the three girls.

"I take it Changster is awake then", Puck asked grinning and Wes nodded.

"Good, can _you_ please go and be run over by a bus", Artie said and everyone, except Wes, stared at him in shock. Wes just smirked.

"After you Rolling Stone", he said. "Want any help to get onto the road?" Artie gaped at him.

"Are you threatening me", he squeaked.

"No, just asking a polite question Wheels. So, how about it? Need any help?"

"From _you_ never", Artie growled.

"And why not?"

"Because you ruin everything you touch! Just look what you did to Kurt and now your brothers! They wouldn't even be hospitalized if it wasn't for you!"

"That's not true", Wes growled.

"But it is! You're their big brother! _You _should risk your own life for them! Not letting them get injured! You failed! You're the worst brother ever!"

Wes jolted at that as if he had been slapped, before turning around and walking out. Tina glared at Artie before she, Rachel and Santana followed. Sam was too busy holding Puck back from strangling Artie. They heard a crash from outside and Lauren came in looking shocked.

"That little Asian dude just rammed his fist through a window", she said. "What made him so angry?"

Schue sighed and hurried out to make sure Sue didn't find out about this… and to make sure that Mike's brother hadn't hurt himself too bad.

* * *

**TBC Thanks for all support you have shown me guys :) It means a lot. Love you all lots *hugs***

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Paula - Tack ska du ha Paula.

yngoldfogee - HAHAHAHAHA! I had forgotten about that comment! But it's the truth ;) Usually when I "talk" to people on this site they are all younger than me :P It's good to know there's some "old" people here too. Once a person here asked how old I was and when I told this person I got an answer back that said. "You're so old!" I'm happy you like the story so much though ;)


	33. Goodbye

Part 33

"I am _not_ sitting in that", Chris said and crossed his arms stubbornly. Wes smiled fondly and put a hand on his shoulder. Chris looked up at him with begging eyes. "No I _refuse_. I'll do anything! I'll even jump on one foot! Just _please_ don't let me sit in _that_!" Wes chuckled and hugged him from behind. It had been a little over a week since Mike and Chris woke up and today the boys were allowed to go home. Mike was already sitting in a wheelchair with his arm in a sling and with a neck-brace to protect his injured neck. He was smiling at Chris who was refusing to sit in a wheelchair, again. He _hated_ those things. Wes smiled at him and moved so that they could lock gazes.

"Come on honey", he told him. "It's just for a while, you have a dislocated arm that his healing and a broken leg. You can't use crutches and the doc told you to use the wheelchair until your leg has healed properly. You won't be stuck in it for years this time."

"But Wes", Chris whined. "I don't want to be depending on people that much again."

"You won't. You will just have to be pushed around for a bit until your arm heals and then you can roll around by yourself. Come on baby, do this for me. I know some people will be more than happy to help you around."

"I know… but I still hate it."

"I'll let you have something from my room, whatever you want", Wes said with a smile.

"Are you bribing me?"

"No just offering you a chance to have a reward if you behave and use that wheelchair without arguments. Besides, you can go back to that park now where all handicapped kids skate and have fun." Chris' face lit up and Mike chuckled.

Wes knew how to get their brother to do what he was supposed to. True Wes had been forced to bribe Mike into getting into the cursed chair as well. He'd promised to give Mike his football jersey if Mike behaved during his time as injured. Mike had agreed happily, he _really_ wanted that jersey. He would wear it next season and feel both his and Wes' talents flow through him and he'd be unstoppable. He smiled at the thought. If he was wearing that jersey Wes would, in one way, always be with him at the field. Even though he would be miles away come fall.

Chris sighed and agreed to get into the chair and Wes, by habit, helped him into it swiftly and calmly. The nurses were amazed at how used he and Mike had acted when it came to dealing with wheel-chairs… and crippled patients that _really_ didn't want to use them.

Chris sighed as he got settled in and his eyes landed on Thad. After all these days Thad still hadn't made a sign to be waking up and it was starting to tear at Fred. The older boy hadn't been there for the last five days. No one knew where he was or what state he was in. Wes had told Mike and Chris that after they woke up Fred started hoping Thad would follow. But he hadn't. He was still deeply in coma and didn't seem to make any progress at all. Not even when they told him about the trial.

The trial had started a few days ago and all the Warblers, Mr. Carmichael, Fred's parents, Santana, Tina, Rachel and the Montchangs (parents) had testified against Mr. Clearwater. The defense though had tried to put the blame on Wes when he was testifying. Chris smiled at that a bit, he had still been too weak to be there but he and Mike were told the story by their friends and family.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So tell me Mister… Excuse me, is it Chang or Montgomery?" the lawyer that defended Mr. Clearwater asked. _

_"Montgomery-Chang", Wes said calmly. "Montchang for short."_

_"Well then Mr. Montchang", the lawyer said with a smile. "Is it true that you have, more than once, denied Mr. Clearwater the chance to talk to his son?"_

_"Yes", Wes said calmly._

_"So you feel that parents shouldn't be allowed to talk to their kids?"_

_"They shouldn't if all they want to do is hurt them."_

_"And did Mr. Clearwater hurt his son?"_

_"Well he told Thad that the psychotic woman that has more than once, and this has been proofed in court, tried to seriously hurt or kill Thad always come before him and that he didn't really love Thad to begin with. You tell me sir."_

_"Was that his exact words or are you just making it up to justify Thad's aggressive attack after that phone-call where you refused to let Mr. Clearwater talk to his son?"_

_"He did talk to him didn't he?"_

_"You claim he did."_

_"Well Mr. Clearwater's exact words were: '__They say that when you become a parent you feel it… You become a _**parent**_, a different person. But I didn't. I thought it would be like: 'Oh I'm _**dad**_ now', but it's still me. And yeah… you're just there. Nothing's changed'."_

_"But he didn't actually say he didn't love him did he?"_

_"Well he didn't say he did now did he?"_

_The Warblers could see that the judge was fighting to keep a straight face because the lawyer looked more and more annoyed with the kid in front of him._

_"So", the lawyer went on. "The second time you refused him to talk to his son was at the airport a few weeks ago. Tell me what happened."_

_"We came back from our win at nationals and were going back to Dalton", Wes explained calmly. "A bus was waiting for us and after what happened with Thad's mom and the whole thing I told you about before the school personal his been told to keep their eyes open for anyone in the Clearwater family. We had no idea what they would do if they got a hold of Thad. The bus-driver saw Mr. Clearwater and texted Thad. Thad begged us, the Warblers, to get him out of there because he didn't want to meet or talk to his dad. I helped him get out and my brothers and Thad went in a separate cab."_

_"Why?"_

_"We had three extra passengers that wouldn't fit on the bus", Wes explained calmly. "Us Montchangs volunteered to take a cab if something would come up since we live in Westerville."_

_"When you say 'us Montchangs', who do you mean?"_

_"My two brothers and I", Wes explained. "The two of them and Thad went in the cab and the rest in our group took the bus. We decided to go to my dad and stepmom's house because Mr. Clearwater doesn't know where that is. We had only been there for a bit when we got the call about the car crash Mr. Clearwater was responsible for."_

_"And you believe that?"_

_"Yes, I believe what the driver told the police and that we were informed. Mr. Clearwater also told me he rammed the car to get it into a halt. He didn't count for it to flip over the rail and crash down a hill."_

_"So you believe it was an accident?"_

_"That they flipped over the railing yes. I believe that Mr. Clearwater is sick, but that he deep down doesn't want to kill his son."_

_"And you still refused him to visit his son's sickbed?"_

_"Yes", Wes said calmly. "It was clear to everyone who was in that room that Thad, even in comatose state, didn't want his father anywhere near him."_

_"How so?"_

_"His body panicked when he heard Mr. Clearwater's voice."_

_"And you are sure that sent it off and not the fact that _**you**_ brought up a past suicide attempt?"_

_Wes smiled._

_"I am sure that had nothing to do with it", he said. "If it had been my voice he reacted negative to why would he calm down when _**I **_sang to him and held him?"_

_Wes got no answer about that, the lawyer instead asked:_

_"And do you deny you threatened to harm Mr. Clearwater?"_

_"No", Wes said calmly. _

_"You have quite the record about being violent", the lawyer said and looked into his file. "It says here you recently have been accused for kicking another student in the arm, hitting another one in the face, kicked a student from another school, knocked a young man unconscious in a bar and have threatened a few boys at another school, one in a wheel chair." He looked up at Wes. "Care to comment on that?"_

_"Yes", Wes said. He was looking completely calm. "I kicked my schoolmate because he was sexually harassing another student. I did not hit my other schoolmate. I kicked another boy, from a school in Lima when he and his friends were threatening my brothers, my friend and I with slushies and with bodily harm. The other two boys I have threatened has done similar things to me, one of them beat my brother so he nearly regressed back into a frightened toddler. He also attacked my brothers and I, unprovoked, which caused my appendix to burst and the boy in the wheelchair I feel sorry for. I don't want to hurt him but the way he has been acting towards me and those closest to me has really been pushing my buttons."_

_"And is that why you punched a mirror at McKinley High?" the lawyer asked and Wes smiled._

_"I paid for it and not only with money", he held up his bandaged hand. "My brothers had just woken up from their comas and this handicapped kid told me to jump in front of a bus and told me that it was my fault my brothers ended up in comas."_

_"And was it?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I would _**never**_ hurt two of the most important people in my life. True I told them to take the cab, but it was Mr. Clearwater that ran his car into theirs."_

_"So you blame-"_

_"Yes."_

_"You answered that really quickly Mr. Montchang. Why?"_

_"The man disgusts me because he has hurt his son so many times over _**and **_he had just nearly killed my younger brothers, two of the most important people in my life."_

_"Is your boyfriend another one of those?"_

_"Objection", the accusing lawyer said. "It's irrelevant."_

_"It is not", the defense lawyer said with a smile. "Thad came out as homosexual to his parents and has for a long time had a crush on Mr. Montchang, right Mr. Montchang?" He turned to Wes and Wes looked a bit perplexed._

_"Yes", he said. "Thad had a small crush on me his freshman year but it faded."_

_"But did you return those feelings?"_

_"No."_

_"So why on God's earth-"_

_"Don't drag Him into this", Wes cut in but the lawyer went on._

_"-are you 'protecting' this boy so much? It's the way you protect a boyfriend."_

_"It's the way I protect my brothers too", Wes said glaring daggers at the man. "Will you accuse me for incest next?"_

_"I just want to make everything crystal clear. So you are homosexual?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Thaddeus had a crush on you?"_

_"Thaddeus Junior yes."_

_"And you reciprocated those feelings?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I already had a boyfriend."_

_"That no one knew of?"_

_"That's correct. I was insecure and scared about coming out to my friends. I was afraid they would treat me differently. But they haven't."_

_"So you protect all boys you are close to in this kind of… loving way?"_

_"I do the best I can to make sure my friends and family feel safe, even if it is from their own families."_

_"But you have had serious problems with trusting grownups in the past have you not?"_

_"Objection!" the other lawyer called again. "Your honor this has nothing to do with the case."_

_"Agreed", the judge said. "Is the defense proofing something here or just buying time?"_

_"Or digging their own graves deeper", the accusing lawyer asked and the judge gave him a look. "Sorry your honor."_

_"I can answer that question gladly", Wes said calmly and they all looked at him. "Yes I had problems trusting grownups after the poorly way my brothers were treated when we were small and had nannies. One nanny was the reason my younger brother nearly died. __A small kid at the age seven gets some trust problems then. _

_I have also learned to see when a kid is suffering by the hands of his or hers family. I can't stand child abuse so I act protector. If what I do is wrong I want the boys I try to protect to tell me right here and now that I should stop." Not a word was heard in the court room, Wes looked at the defending lawyer. _

_"I kept Mr. Clearwater away from Thad because my experience with the man is that he hurts my friend whenever he is near him", he said. "I chose to take the safe before the unsafe and sadly Mr. Clearwater saw through that. He used that to harm three kids and kill an innocent man. _

_Thad had also, in front of a whole cafeteria, declared that he didn't want anything more to do with the man that is his father. Mr. Clearwater seems to have misunderstood him or ignored his wishes and because he did that we are sitting here today. Not because I tried to keep him separated from his son. Had Thad wanted to meet him I would've gladly let him. But now he begged _**not**_ to meet him. I acted correctly. It's Mr. Clearwater that should be roasted in this seat. Not me."_

_The defending lawyer looked at him and then grumbled:_

_"No more questions." _

_Wes smiled and got out of the booth and joined the rest of the Warblers in their seats. He noticed the judge smile at him almost proudly and it dawned on Wes that it was the same judge from the case against Mrs. Clearwater. The man had told him after that trial that Wes was a remarkable person with the biggest heart ever. Wes looked at Kurt as this took his hand. They smiled at each other and then at Fred's dad who was going up next._

End flashback

* * *

Chris startled when someone snapped their fingers in front of his face.

"Hey dude", Mike said with a smile. "Don't zone out and get lost out there. We kinda need you back here."

"Sorry", Chris said. "What did I miss?"

"Dad's here with the car so we can leave now", Wes said calmly, he took hold of the handles of Chris' wheelchair while a nurse pushed Mike's chair out. As they left Chris threw one last glance at poor Thad. He looked as if he was just sleeping calmly but if was just sleeping… why wouldn't he wake up? Chris had been told Thad's injuries had been the worst but still… he just couldn't sleep forever could he? That would kill Fred. Everyone knew how much the strong Warbler loved his small counterpart.

Chris knew that Wes was worried but that he was putting on his brave-face, as always. Chris and Mike had been told about how their older brother had a mental breakdown when he got his acceptance letter from NYADA, even though the woman Carmen Tibe-something had said it would take weeks.

Chris and Mike had lectured him by their best efforts and he had smiled slightly at it all. But he took his lecturing and scolding with the same ease and calm he always did… and it was bloody annoying! I mean he could at least act a bit scared or something! But no, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Oh well… he was back to normal and that was all that mattered _and_ he had been accepted into NYADA. Oh and Chris would be allowed to take anything from Wes' room if he behaved in this horrible chair! He knew exactly what to ask for and he knew Wes wouldn't mind giving it to him.

* * *

When they got to Dalton Kurt, John and Luke were waiting for them. Wes parked the Montgomery's van and walked around it to get the wheelchairs out. John hurried over to help while Kurt and Luke opened the doors for Mike and Chris.

"You sure look happy", Luke teased his friend because Chris was glaring daggers at the cursed wheelchair again.

"I _hate_ those things", Chris grumbled and struggled to unstrapped himself. Luke took pity on him and with one lightning fast motion got Chris free from the seat belt. Chris smiled at him and Luke gave him a hug, mumbling about how great it was to see him again and the like. Chris hugged him back happily. Kurt was helping Mike and the other boy wasn't as reluctant as his younger brother. The first thing he said when Kurt came over was:

"Help me with the seat belt."

Kurt smiled and complied.

"You sure it's not embarrassing", he teased.

"It's worse struggling with it like some toddler", Mike answered happily and Wes came around with his chair. "A hand?"

Wes smiled and applauded him. Kurt and Mike gave him tired looks but he just smiled and helped Mike get into the chair. There was a squeak from the other side of the car and the trio looked up to see Chris clinging to John with his one good arm, while Luke was holding his legs.

"I'm fine", Chris called out to his brothers. "They just surprised me!"

Wes rolled his eyes but said nothing. They got the two 'cripples' into their chairs and headed for the school and more importantly… the Warbler hall. Every student they met on the way greeted them happily, they were relieved to see them as well. Word about the car crash and the trial was circling the place. Many students were upset that someone tried to blame it all on Wes, no one was surprised though when it didn't work.

When they got to the Warbler Hall John ran up to the doors and pushed them open. Mike and Chris' eyes got big when all their friends and some people from ND cheered loudly. Above their heads were banners that read: "Welcome back Mike/Chris" and one that said: "3 of 3". Chris and Mike looked at Jeff who grinned innocently. Wes just chuckled and pushed Mike inside. Tina ran up to him and kissed him, which resulted in wolf-whistles and cat calls. Rachel ran up to Chris and kissed him to, which caused the same reactions. The group started to mingle around and talk about anything and everything. Puck tapped Wes on the shoulder and the older boy turned around to face him.

"I heard about what they did at the trial a few days ago", Puck grumbled. "It was not fair dude oh and I may have caused Artie's wheelchair to lose a wheel after that comment he threw you."

"Thanks Putt", Wes said and he saw Puck shift a little from foot to foot. "Come here you big softy." He held his arms open and Puck grinned. Not only did he hug Wes but he put his arms around his waist and hoisted him into the air. Wes gagged a little when he lost his breath, due to the hard hug and everyone turned to look at them. Wes shrugged and put his hands on Puck's shoulders, while Puck buried his nose in his chest.

"Puckerman if you drop my boyfriend I will hurt you", Kurt teased with a fond smile.

"I'd never drop", Puck began. "Oops." It was not for real but he let go and Wes dropped a bit before Puck got the grip back on him. Wes just chuckled and patted Puck on the shoulder. Puck let him down after a little bit though and gave him a normal hug. Wes then scanned the crowd but saw that there was someone missing. He turned to Kurt.

"No one has seen Fred today either", he asked and Kurt shook his head. Wes sighed. "I think I might know where he is." He headed for the door but Kurt took his hand and Wes turned around.

"Don't go alone", Kurt said looking worried. "We don't know what he'll be like. What if he is angry and hurt you?"

"He won't", Wes said smiling slightly. "But fine… Frank."

Frank jumped at the call of his name.

"Yeah Wes", he said and came over.

"Come with me", he said and nodded at the door. "We're gonna go and find your brother."

Frank nodded and the two of them left, but someone else joined them… David.

* * *

"Wes why are we on the roof", Frank whispered as they walked around. "Why would my big bro be up here?"

"This isn't just any roof", Wes whispered back and they could see that he looked uncomfortable. David looked at him in confusion. Wes was clenching one hand into a fist, his steps were all heavy and he was biting his lip a bit. David looked around the roof and saw lots of places someone could hide if one didn't want to be seen. So… why would that bother Wes? And why on Earth would Fred be up here? Why was he staying away from his boyfriend? David thought that when you were losing someone you did all you could to be close to them… not stay away from them.

That's when it hit David and Frank. Maybe Fred felt that Thad was already dead and that this place, the highest place at Dalton, would bring him closer to heaven and in that case… closer to Thad. That had to be it.

They saw Wes sigh heavily and they followed his gaze. Fred was sitting by the edge of the roof, one leg dangling over the edge, the other pulled up and his arm resting on it. He wasn't looking at them, he was looking at the trees in the distance… no the horizon. Wes turned to his two companions.

"Stay back a bit and be quiet", he whispered. "We don't want to scare him so he falls off of the roof." The other two nodded and Wes slowly walked over and sunk down opposite Fred.

"Feels like a lifetime ago doesn't it", Fred asked and fingered a place on the roof edge, a tile was missing from there.

"That it does", Wes agreed. "I still remember it crystal clear."

Fred sighed and smiled a bit.

"How did you know I was here", he asked.

"You want to be close to Thad's spirit and not his body… this was where you first truly met him", Wes explained and searched Fred's gaze.

"When he tried to kill himself", Fred said with a sad sigh.

"And we stopped him", Wes said smiling faintly, remembering that day clearly.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Wes and Fred were talking about something for the Warblers. They had met up when Wes left from his class and Fred had lost his way to his own. They were talking happily when they noticed Thad a bit ahead of them. They saw that he was very upset and pale. He was moving in a hurry, towards a door that Fred had no idea to where it lead, but Wes did. Thad got something out of his pocket, fumbling with it as he tried to get it. It was a key and he unlocked the door and hurried inside._

_"Where is he going", Fred asked. He didn't know the short brunette that well yet. He thought he was a bit odd, always quiet and jumpy. He knew that the other freshman had been beaten up badly by someone and had been found in a dumpster. He was like a little bunny, jumpy and cute. _

_"That's the door to the roof", Wes said and felt something tug inside of him._

_"Why would he go up there", Fred asked._

_"I have no idea", Wes said and hurried to the door. "Come on." Fred shrugged and followed. They got onto the roof and felt the chill from the winter air. The stars were bright above them and the air was cold but clear._

_"Maybe he's stargazing", Fred whispered but knew that the upset boy would've dressed warmer if that was the case. The look on Wes' face also told him that the older boy didn't believe him at all. Wes only put a finger to his lips and they moved slowly over the roof. Suddenly Wes put a hand to Fred's chest and Fred saw that the older boy was tense and horrified. He was staring straight ahead and Fred followed his gaze and understood why. There was Thad, standing on the edge and holding on to a part that was for decoration. He was crying and it was clear to both of them that he was thinking of jumping. Wes didn't realize he and Fred had both moved until they had their arms around Thad's waist and torso. They pulled him back and he yelped in fright, he had been about to jump and the tile he'd pushed off from fell off and crashed to the ground far below._

_"What the hell are you doing are you insane", Fred yelled at Thad and the boy stared at them in shock._

_"_**Never**_ do that again", Wes told Thad angrily. "Jesus Christ kid don't kill yourself. We need you here damn it." They continued to ask him questions and told him he was not thinking straight. After a bit Thad broke down and told them everything in his miserable life. Fred and Wes comforted him, took him inside, to his room and stayed with him until he fell asleep._

End Flashback

* * *

Wes realized that's was the start for Thad and Fred. That was the day they truly met properly. It hadn't been love at first sight, well maybe it had but Wes, Thad and Fred hadn't known it back then. Back then Thad had a crush on Wes and later on David… before realizing that his heart and soul truly belonged to Fred. Fred sniffled a bit and looked at the horizon again.

"I just keep thinking that…" he said. "That we saved him and that we would always be able to save him because of that. But now we can't."

"What do you mean", Frank asked joining the, slowly. Fred startled a bit, but wasn't in any danger. David sat down by Wes and they all looked at Fred.

"The doctor told me", he said and sniffled. "That there's no chance he's… that he won't wake up… ever."

"What", Wes asked shocked. "That's ridiculous."

"It's true", Fred said and looked at them. "Thad's going guys… he said so. They will pull the plug tomorrow… I… I can't be there."

"Oh yes you can", Wes spat and stood up. "You _are_ going to be. Thad is your boyfriend and you love him and he loves you. He doesn't deserve to be abandoned."

"I haven't abandoned him!" Fred yelled and stood up.

"Oh what are you calling this then", Wes said and gestured to their environment. "You are hiding up here like a coward and are not at your one true place. You promised Thad to never leave his side and now you have."

"He's not there anymore", Fred yelled with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You don't know that", Wes yelled angrily and David and Frank lightly pulled the two away from the edge of the roof. "No one knows that. He might still be there! He can still be called back."

"The doctors said he won't come back!" Fred sobbed.

"Then shouldn't you see him off instead of hiding from him?" Wes growled angrily. "You are abandoning him by hiding out here."

"I don't want to lose him…"

"Would you want this?"

Fred, Frank and David looked at Wes in confusion.

"Would you want this", Wes asked again.

"What are you talking about", Fred asked him, still crying.

"If the roles were switched", Wes spat. "Would you have wanted Thad to hide on this roof while you lied dying in a hospital bed?"

"No I'd want him to be by my side!"

"Then why do you think Thad wants you to be here?!" Wes was livid and it was both shocking and scary to see. Fred gasped and stared at him in horror. Frank and David looked at him too and then to Fred. Wes groaned.

"You know what", he said. "Forget it. We'll all go tomorrow to say our goodbyes. You just stay here and proof what selfish jerk you really are. I hope you fall off of the roof." He stormed off and the other three stared after him. Frank turned to his brother.

"He's right Freddie", he said. "You are selfish for hiding from Thad… and you are a coward. I used to be so proud over the fact that my brother is such a brave person but now… now I see that you aren't brave at all. You're a coward who hides when things get rough. You told me once you wished you were like Wes and I told you that you pretty much are. You mostly have a level head and do what is best for others, you take care of others and protect others… you have a big heart.

But there is one big difference between you and Wes. He has _nerve_ and you are a cowardly lion. When things looked the darkest and Wes was breaking he still sat by his brothers' sides and he still jumped in to protect and care for Thad, even when he was breaking down himself. You don't know how to do that and you give up far too quickly. Wes never gave up, he needed us to help him get back on track but he never gave up. And you shouldn't either. There is still tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow will be the day. You know us Warblers, we always want to proof the doctors wrong. We just have to believe it. But I guess you've forgotten how to believe."

With that he stormed off and David looked at Fred. He looked shocked and a bit hurt about what his brother had just said. David sighed.

"It's not fair", he said.

"I know", Fred said. "We shouldn't be in this position, Thad shouldn't be dying."

"No you misunderstood me", David said sternly. "It's not fair that Thad got stuck with a coward like you when he's such a brave guy."

"What the fuck are you-"

"Thad would do _anything_ for you! He told that psychotic bitch that is his mother that you are his boyfriend, that he loves you and that he's gay! He would defend you to no end and you know it! No one knows this but I sought him out and demanded to know why the hell he chose _you_ over _me._ Do you know what he told me?"

"No", Fred growled.

"He told me that he had loved me once but he had loved you always. He told me that when with me he felt happy and amongst friends and he told me that when he was with you he felt safe, wanted, loved, happy and by the side of his other half. You always made him feel safe Fred because you are strong and brave… at least that's what we all thought. But you truly are a coward. Thad risked his life defending you to that bitch, he told her he loves you and she nearly beat him to death. He risked his life gladly for your love and for telling his mom and dad. He loves you so much he was prepared to die for you then and there."

Fred stared at him.

"I love him", he said.

"Then start acting like it", David spat and stormed off. Fred looked at the horizon, then the trees, then the missing tile and then after David. They were right… all three of them. Fred sighed and whispered:

"I love you and I'll be damned before I won't show it." And then walked off, following his friends. He had to tell all the others after all.

* * *

The next day was a heavy one for the Dalton Academy Warblers. They all called in sick to school and spent the day in Thad's room. Singing, talking, praying, laughing… anything to make their friend wake up. But he still made no sign and it was made clear to them, one by one that Thad was actually gone or going. Fred had been holding his hand all day and was not planning on letting go until it was over. Fred and Frank's parents had been there since a few hours and it was soon time to shut off all machines.

The doctors had assured them that Thad would not feel anything. He would just go. Wes looked at his watch and saw that it was time. His eyes were red from crying. The last hour they had all cried. Wes was holding Kurt's hand and Chris' hand. Chris was also holding Rachel's, Tina held her other hand and Mike held Tina's other hand. All Warblers were touching each other in one way or another and they were all sad and crying.

"It's time to say goodbye kids", Fred's mom said sadly. "You can one by one do it or in groups if you want."

"I'm not leaving", Fred said stubbornly.

"You don't have to", Joseph said and got up, putting a hand on Fred's shoulder. He then put his hand on Fred and Thad's. "Thaddy-boy it was an honor and a pleasure. I love the short time we got together buddy and I will miss you." With that he walked out to wait in the hall. Mr. Connors said his goodbyes and his wife did too, kissing Thad's forehead before leaving. James was the next Warbler to say his goodbye.

"Thad", he said. "Dude I'll miss you lots. You may be on the smaller side but you have a big spot in my heart buddy. I'll miss you. I love you." He squeezed Thad's hand. Rock followed, putting his hand on Fred and Thad's.

"You know buddy the first time I met you", Rock said. "I thought that you were really funny looking. You reminded me of a frightened rabbit. I couldn't figure it out but it amused me. When I found out the truth behind it I felt bad. I told you sorry and you asked 'what for' I didn't give you an answer but just hugged you. You hugged me back and never asked. I thought for the longest time that you actually knew what I meant… I still think you do. Like Wes says… you always understand things. Love ya buddy. Keep a spot open for me in heaven okay?" He walked outside. John sniffled and took Rock's position.

"When I started at Dalton I got hopelessly lost and you found me and helped me find my way", he said. "But… you also got me to try out for the Warblers. You got me home Thad. Thank you for that. Bye." He hurried out.

"I'll miss all our times together watching movies, talking, singing or just doing our homework together", Trent said. "I'll miss your face at Dalton forever and ever. Love you."

"I refuse to cry because I know you would not have wanted me to", Frank said trying not to cry. "When I cried for what happened to you when your mom nearly killed you, you told me to not cry for your sake because all that suffering you went through lead you to my brother and us Warblers. You'll always be one of us and you'll be missed. Love you bro."

"Promise me to watch out for us and make sure no one mocks us from up there", Nick said and wiped at his eyes. "Jeff, Luke and I will pull pranks in your honor Thaddy. Whenever I see a scary movie I'll think of you and that utterly adorable way you'd squeak in terror. Thad you were always a good friend, maybe a little harsh at times but you always stand by your friends and stand up for them. You are the strongest person I've ever met. I would never have lasted so long if I was in your shoes. You love so many people even though you were barely loved in return when you grew up. It always amazes me that a person who've never felt loved can love others so much. You are special Thaddy and will always have a special place in my heart. Goodbye honey. Love you."

"I didn't know you as well as the others because I'm a freshman", Luke said sniffling. "But I knew I could always turn to you for help. I will miss that support and helpfulness you always offered. I'll miss you always."

"I will fulfill all my dreams in your name", Blaine said. "You were one of four that understood the pain of being short and small. I'm sorry for all hurt and trouble I caused you. I just wanted to help protect you but I nearly got you killed. I am so sorry for that Thad. I love you so much. You're my brother and I will always miss you. Every time I'll get reminded of you I will remember that smile you had on your face when we won nationals, when you sang your heart out on _Uptown Girl_. I will miss that goofy side of you and I'll miss your support, friendship and love. Look out for us okay buddy? Be a third shadow to us, because you said yourself that Wes is our second shadow."

"The others have already said what can be said", Jeff grumbled. "I'm horrible at saying goodbye. I always want to say see you later but this time I can't because I won't see you until I'm old and dead. I don't want to wait that long to see you smile so please wake up because I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, none of us are. The others are just better at hiding it than I am. Come back dude because I can't say good bye."

"I haven't gotten as close to you as any of the others but I still count you as a close friend", Mike said sadly. "I know you'd come to my aid if I ever needed it. You came when I needed your support at McKinley and you speak up for what's right… even when you try to just make it up to people so it turns out wrong. I wish we got more time dude. But I'll cherish the time we had. Take care 'kay and I know you'll be one damn good angel."

"After Wes I think you are the person in the Warblers that actually get people the best", Chris said. "He always says you understand everything and you do, when you look at it for a bit. You know wrong from right and fair from unfair. You've had a rough life and I can't help but feel that you understand some of my pain… the pain I felt when I felt I couldn't trust my own parents. It's not fair that I have four loving parents and you none. And it's not fair that I who sat on the same side as you got out of it with some broken bones. The universe is not fair. Why is it always the sweetest people that gets hurt the worst? You don't deserve any of the hurt you've been put through. I will miss you and I will always think it's unfair."

"When I first met you I thought you were I have to admit that I was not fond of you Thad", Kurt confessed and sniffled. "I thought you were in love with Blaine too and by the first looks you gave me at that first Warbler meeting had me thinking for a long time that you hated me or something. But when time passed I realized that you're a complicated person with the worst past I could ever imagine. I know that I and a lot of the other homosexual boys have had bad pasts but Thad, you've had it worse. The rest of us all have supportive families. But Thad you didn't, you weren't even loved by yours and kept getting hurt and hurt. It is not fair that you would suffer so much and I think that when I finally realized what an amazing and loveable person you are I started to feel really protective of you. You were not used to love so I felt the need to help you keep the love you got from all of us. I know you would always have my back so I did the same. I never wanted to see you hurt. I will miss you lots honey, I love you brother and friend." He kissed Thad's hand. David took his place and sighed.

"You know I really wished that we could be, before Blaine and I got our shit together", he said. "I don't know what kind of couple we'd make but it would surely have been an interesting one. I will always have a very special place for you in my heart. I don't think I even know how special. You are one of my best friends and I will miss you forever and ever. There is this song that I think suits you perfectly and I will sing it whenever I miss you or think of you. We were great friends Thad and could always count on each other. Please keep an eye on me so I know I won't screw up, I never screw up if someone keeps a watching eye over me. Love you… good bye." David kissed Thad's cheek and hurried outside because he couldn't take it anymore. The doctor was crying silently in the corner and Wes sighed and took Thad's hand in his.

"I won't say anything", he said. "I'll rather just sing it because this how I think you and I will be from now on little brother."

He cleared his throat and sang:

**Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight**

**So I won't give up**  
**No I won't break down**  
**Sooner than it seems life turns around**  
**And I will be strong**  
**Even if it all goes wrong**  
**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**  
**Someone's watching over me**

**Seen that ray of light**  
**And it's shining on my destiny**  
**Shining all the time**  
**And I won't be afraid**  
**To follow everywhere it's taking me**  
**All I know is yesterday is gone**  
**And right now I belong**  
**To this moment to my dreams**

**So I won't give up**  
**No I won't break down**  
**Sooner than it seems life turns around**  
**And I will be strong**  
**Even if it all goes wrong**  
**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**  
**Someone's watching over me**

**It doesn't matter what people say**  
**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**  
**Believe in yourself and you'll fly high**  
**And it only matters how true you are**  
**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

**So I won't give up**  
**No I won't break down**  
**Sooner than it seems life turns around**  
**And I will be strong**  
**Even if it all goes wrong**  
**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**  
**That I won't give up**  
**No I won't break down**  
**Sooner than it seems life turns around**  
**And I will be strong**  
**Even when it all goes wrong**  
**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**  
**That someone's watching over**  
**Someone's watching over**  
**Someone's watching over me**

**Someone's watching over me**

Wes wiped away a tear before getting up, kissing Thad's forehead and headed for the door. But Fred reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave", he begged. "Please. It was the three of us last time… it started with us three Wes, it must end with us three."

Wes nodded and sat down beside Fred and Fred sniffled.

"Baby I'm so sorry for not being there when you needed me", he said. "I was a jerk and it took Wes, Frank and David to screw my head back on straight. I love you so much. I told you I wanted to find the perfect song to sing to you but now… now I might not get the chance. So… here goes, this is from your favorite musical. I told the doctor I wanted to sing this as you go…" He cleared his throat and sang, his sorrow making his voice haunting and better than ever. The doctor stood by the machines to turn them off. Wes felt the tears slide down his cheeks and he closed his eyes. Fred sang:

**Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
(From )**

**Your eyes**  
**The ones that took me by surprise**  
**The night you came into my life**  
**Where there's moonlight**  
**I see your eyes**

**How'd I let you slip away**  
**When I'm longing so to hold you**  
**Now I'd die for one more day**  
**'Cause there's something I should have told you**  
**Yes, there's something I should have told you**

**When I looked into your eyes**  
**Why does distance make us wise?**  
**You were the song all along**  
**And before the song dies**

**I should tell you, I should tell you**  
**I have always loved you**  
**You can see it in my eyes**  
**Thaddy!**

As he sang that last note… he felt it.

* * *

**TBC This chapter is dedicated to my trusty reviewer savannah-araiza-5 because it is his/her birthday today :D**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Sarah - You are welcome.


	34. I felt it

Part 34

Fred was staring at the hand he was holding. His eyes were big as saucers and full of tears. He had felt it. It had been small but he had still felt it. The smaller hand in his had moved… it had squeezed his hand. At first he thought it was his imagination, he had felt it during the second verse but thought he imagined it.

He felt it a second time during the fourth verse and still thought he was imagine it. How couldn't he? The doctors said there was no hope. The doctors had said that he was already gone. He had thought that tiny movement in his hand was just his wishes and longing making it up.

But after he sang Thad's name he felt it again. And this time it was stronger. This time he _knew _it wasn't just his imagination. But when he looked at Thad's face, tears still streaming down his cheeks, he saw that Thad's eyes were still closed, he still looked as if he was asleep.

"Thad", Fred asked with a thick voice and squeezed Thad's hand gently. "Thad?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Wes. The older boy was holding a hand on his shoulder looking a bit worried. Wes and the doctor had heard Fred's gasp. Wes' eyes were asking the question, he knew he'd sob if he opened his mouth. But Fred knew Wes' eyes were asking the wrong questions. They asked if Thad was dead. Wes must believe that Fred gasped because he felt Thad leave. But how could he? He was still hooked to the machines that would keep him alive.

Wes' eyes were sad and Fred didn't want him to suffer. Wes shouldn't think Thad was dead. It would hurt him so much. Wes had the biggest heart Fred knew of and if someone hurt it… Wes didn't deserve that. Fred fought down the tears and the lump in his throat. He looked at Wes and the older boy looked worried.

"He squeezed my hand", Fred said weakly and Wes stared at him and then Thad's slack hand. Fred could nearly see the wheels working in his friend's head. Wes was trying to figure out if it was possible that it was real or just Fred's imagination. The doctor was doing tests, checking for responses from the boy on the bed. He looked at Wes and shook his head. Wes closed his eyes, sighed and turned to Fred.

"Fred", he said with a thick voice. That told Fred Wes believed Fred was just imagining stuff. The sadness in the older boy was too much for Fred to take already… and now not being believed was even worse.

"No I didn't just make it up", he sobbed. "I couldn't make it up Wes! I felt it Wes! I _felt_ it."

Wes put his hand on top of Fred's, but the younger boy just shook his head and glared at the pile of hands.

"I felt it", Fred said again trying to hold back his still streaming tears. "Thad squeezed my hand. Don't you dare tell me I made it up!"

"Son, I'm sorry but", the doctor began but trailed off because Fred gasped again.

"He did it again!" he shouted. Wes' brow was furrowed. He'd felt movement underneath his hand but had no idea if it was Fred or Thad. It wasn't possible… was it? The doctors said Thad was already gone or close to it anyway. So how could he have squeezed Fred's hand back? The doctor had checked him but hadn't seen any signs of him waking up. Fred _had_ to have made it up in his head.

Wes would've done the same if it was him and Kurt in this position. He knew he would've. Because he, like Fred, would never be able to let go just like that. Wes looked at the doctor to get some help but the doctor was only staring at the top of the bed with big eyes. Wes followed his gaze and his own eyes widened. He moved his hand from Fred and Thad's, and pulled on the other boy's tie.

"What are you doing", Fred asked annoyed. "Wes this is no time for jokes. Thad squeezed my hand and-" Wes had grabbed his chin and forced his head to the side and Fred gasped again. He flew up and backed away from the bed, Wes had done the same… from shock and why? Because Thad was looking at them. His brown eyes were tired… but open. He looked at them, blinked and asked:

"Is he gone?"

Fred shouted and threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. Thad looked confused but kissed him back. When they parted for air Thad looked at Wes and saw his tears.

"Wes", Thad asked worriedly, his voice cracking and he tried to sit up. "Why are you crying? What's wrong? Did something happen? What's going on?" He held his hand out for Wes to take.

"Nothing's wrong", Wes said and wiped at his eyes with one hand and stepping forward to take Thad's outstretched one. "We're just happy to see you awake finally you lazy butt."

"Did I oversleep?" Thad asked as Wes took his hand.

Wes just smiled widely and hugged Thad too. Fred threw his arms around both of them. Thad hugged them back in confusion and then saw the calendar on the wall.

"How long did I sleep for", he asked confused and that… caused another reaction than what he planned for. Wes and Fred started laughing hysterically and planted kisses on his lips, in Fred's case, and on his forehead, in Wes' case. His hair also got ruffled and even the man beside his bed, whom Thad had never seen before, chuckled. The door was flung open and Jeff hurried inside. He met Thad's eyes and the older boy asked:

"Jeff what's going on?" But that just resulted in Jeff running out of the room and Thad feeling even more confused.

* * *

Kurt and the rest of the Warblers and the Connors were in the chapel of the hospital, a few floors down. They had all wanted to go there to pray and think of Thad when he left them. Jeff had refused, he had never felt welcomed in a church so he didn't want to go. They all understood him. Kurt didn't want to go at first either but Nick told him that it might help him.

Even though Nick was homosexual he was a strong believer in God. Why you ask? Well Nick's parents were both working in a church. His father was a priest and his mother played the church organ and lead choirs. This was in a very wealthy district so the priest and his wife had big salaries too. When Nick came out to them they said that it was how He had wanted Nick to turn out and they loved him more because of it.

When asked about it by less… encouraging people Nick's parents would say that: 'Christianity is all about love and love comes in all shapes and forms. No matter who you love God will always love you.' Kurt had agreed to go with him and Nick had taken his hand because he needed some comfort when Jeff refused to go with them, just to support Nick.

They were all now sitting and watching a painting of Jesus and Maria or watched lit candles or other stuff. The place was so quiet and it was o weird to see all the Warblers quiet, the Warblers were _never _quiet. But the peace and quiet got interrupted by the two doors slamming open. They all turned to glare at whoever disturbed their peaceful praying. Nick got up when he saw that it was Jeff and that he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Jeff", Nick asked. "What's wrong?"

"Thad", Jeff sobbed and Nick took that as a sign of their friend passing. So he walked towards Jeff but froze when Jeff said:

"He's awake!"

The room was completely quiet and then Kurt got up slowly.

"What", he asked in shock.

"Thad's awake", Jeff said happily crying. "I saw it myself! I… I heard Wes and Fred sing and then as he sang he gasped, Fred that is, I didn't know why but then he did it again and then I heard a shout and then laughter and I thought it was really weird so I opened the door and saw Wes and Fred laugh and hug Thad and Thad looked at me and asked what was going on. The doctor was also laughing at it all. It was so strange. I couldn't understand why the hell they were laughing when Thad was dying. First I thought they laughed about the fact that it was so unfair or something but it was so weird that I had to look and he was awake and he isn't going guys and he's mostly okay and he is confused I guess. I mean I'd be if I woke up from a coma and saw my boyfriend and Wes looking sad and then overjoyed seeing me and-"

"Jeff", Nick cut in and put his hands on either side of Jeff's cheeks. "Baby you're rambling."

"He's awake guys!" Jeff cried happily. "He's not gone! We won't have to say goodbye! He's awake!"

"Let me get this straight", David said and got up slowly. "Thad's awake?" Jeff nodded happily. "You saw it yourself?" Jeff nodded again. "This is not just some sick joke?" Jeff shook his head and David turned to the others. "Then what the hell are we sitting here for?!" As one man all the Warblers and the Connors got up and ran out the room. Well Mike and Chris got pushed in their wheelchairs.

* * *

When they got to Thad's room they all hurried inside and saw him hug Santana with a smile on his face, she was also smiling. Rachel and Tina was off to the side with Wes. He was holding his arms around both of them. When he saw his other friends and boyfriend he smiled.

"Look who decided to finally grace us with their presence", he said happily and Thad turned his head to the side and saw his other friends. He smiled at them.

"Wes told me what happened", he said and then looked at the two boys in wheelchairs. "I'm sorry."

"It was not your fault dude", Mike said and had Joseph role him over to Thad. Santana moved over to Wes and her girl-friends. Mike and Thad took each other's hands.

"What he said", Chris said happily. "We don't blame you. It wasn't your fault."

"But if I had just faced my dad none of this would've happened", Thad mumbled and looked at the injured boys.

"And if he hadn't been such a rotten egg none of this would've happened at all", Kurt said and smiled at Thad. "What's done is done and you didn't do anything."Jeff was practically bouncing were he stood and Thad cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Jeff", he asked and the blonde grinned. "Are you happy?" Jeff nodded. "You want to hug me?" Jeff nodded eagerly. "Then what are you standing ar-" He didn't get any further because Jeff ran up to the bed and threw his arms around Thad. One by one the Warblers, the Connors and the girls from ND joined in. They all laughed and cried happily and many hugs and kisses were exchanged. There was a small knock on the door and they all looked there.

"Dave", Wes asked in confusion when he saw Dave Karofsky stand in the door chewing on his lip. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry um… but can I talk to you", Karofsky asked.

"Sure", Wes said and followed him out in the hallway. The others watched them go in confusion. But then returned to talking to Thad about what had been happening since the accident.

* * *

"What is it Dave", Wes asked when they found a private place to talk. "What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry", Karofsky said and sighed heavily.

"What for?"

"Santana, Rachel and Tina told us in Glee about the trial were that lawyer tried to put the blame on you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… and I think it's my fault."

"Pardon me", Wes asked confused.

"There was this guy that came up to me and asked if I knew anything about someone called Wes Montgomery. He said he was a lawyer and working on the case that involved your brothers and a third boy. He said he wanted to know everything about you so that he wouldn't be surprised in court. He said he wanted to know everything I knew of you, if I knew anything at all. The more I told him the better it would be he said.

I thought he was on your side so I told him everything I know. I told him at our first meeting you beat… well kicked me up. I told him everything I'd seen you do. Like the prom-fight and everything that happened between you, your brothers, Kurt, Finn and Artie. He said I'd helped a lot. I didn't imagine he was not on your side and that he was going to use it against you.

It was all my fault that he could do what he did in court. I'm so sorry about it! I didn't believe anyone could do such a thing! I told him all great things you did for others and me but he didn't care about that. All this time he was just using me to twist my words into making you some stud that looks violent and with anger issues.

I had no idea he would do so Wes, I swear! Please don't hate me! I know I screwed up but please give me a third chance because I blew the second one you gave me! I told Azimio and he was cool with it all and even promised to beat up anyone that gave me trouble! He might join Glee too because he said it was actually fun. Everything you wanted me to do I've done so please give me a third chance! I'm a better person! I don't want to hurt anyone! I didn't want you to get into trouble I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", Ws said and put his hands on Karofsky's arms to stop him from flailing them around so much. "Easy buddy, breathe. That's it… deep calm breaths. Jesus kid you're almost hyperventilating."

Karofsky did as he was told and slowly sat down and Wes pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"Now tell me again", he said. "_Slowly_. What happened?"

Dave told him everything again. A man had been seen around McKinley and had asked students questions about some kid named Wes Montgomery. Most of them knew him as the guy that beat up Karofsky in the parking lot ones, as the kid that nearly beat up Finn Hudson in the hallway, the kid from the prom-fight and the guy who rammed his hand through a mirror in the hallway.

So the guy found Dave and told him that he was a lawyer working on the car-crash case. Dave knew about it of course and the guy said he was researching all the kids involved, to use at the trial and Wes Montgomery was the last one he needed information about. Dave told Wes that he had thought the guy was the accusing lawyer and told him everything he knew about Wes. Wes sighed.

"Dave do you know what's the difference between lawyers and mosquitoes is", he said and Dave looked at him in confusion.

"No", he said.

"A mosquito I can kill without getting into trouble for it", Wes said and smiled. "There the differences stop. Lawyers have high voices and are annoying and they are bloodsuckers and no matter how hard you try to get rid of them they come back. And even when they are 'done' with you, you feel the mark they left on you for a while."

Dave snorted and Wes smiled again.

"It wasn't your fault Dave", he said. "Lawyers are sneaky bastards, heck even some of my uncles are. The guy used you so you haven't messed up."

"Really?"

"Really. That guy was playing dirty but it didn't work and even if it had I wouldn't blame you for it. You weren't the only one giving him information about me. Though… you're the only one who's apologized for it."

"Really?"

"Yes. The guy showed up at Dalton apparently and asked my schoolmates and classmates about me. None of them has apologized… though they look ashamed whenever I see them. Someone told him about my brother being attacked when he was little and how that led to me feeling I could not trust grownups. My guess is he talked to the lawyers from back then… but no one other than you have apologized for putting me in that situation."

"Really?"

"And you called me and Kurt broken records", Wes said with a fond smile and Karofsky smiled back.

"So I'm still on that second chance?" he asked.

"Yes", Wes said and got up. "So don't you dare fuck it up."

"I won't I swear!" Karofsky also got up and they walked towards the room again. When they got there Karofsky followed him in and walked up to Mike.

"Um Chang", he said and Mike looked up at him.

"Yeah", he asked.

"I just like to say I'm sorry for all stuff I did to you back at McKinley and for changing to the worse. We used to be okay friends before high school but then I became a jerk and you a great person. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and all of your friends… I'm also sorry for trying to attack you with Azimio's help. Forgive me please. I am really sorry for all the shit I did to you and the others… especially Matt. I've tried to call him but he won't answer my calls. I've written him on Facebook but I haven't gotten an answer because he's blocked me. I've tried everything and I am prepared to go to the cops and tell them everything we did to him. Can you please forgive me? I want some of my old almost-friends back."

Mike looked at Wes who nodded. He looked at Kurt who nodded. He looked at Rachel, Santana and Tina and they nodded. Then he turned to Karofsky.

"Yes Dave I'll forgive you", he said and Karofsky, to everyone's surprise hugged him in a brotherly way. Mike patted his back and Karofsky got up and smiled.

"See you around guys okay", he asked and waved as he walked out. "Oh and Chang."

"What", Mike asked.

"You got the world's most awesome big brother."

"I know", Mike said and grabbed hold of Wes' wrist. Karofsky smiled and left. Every eye in the room turned to Wes. Except for Fred and Frank's. They were watching Thad sleep peacefully. The doctor said that he still needed to rest but was sure he would wake up when he was done sleeping. Fred and Frank wouldn't believe that unless they saw it though. They all gathered around to talk quietly, making up plans for the weekend and such. But that's when Wes suddenly realized something… and he wasn't sure how to react about it.

* * *

**TBC See not even I am _that_ evil. Sorry for the shortness but I wanted the last chapter(s) to be just Wes' graduation and what it means to everyone.**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Sarah - I do it because I am evil. That's what I'm being kept called anyway ;)


	35. Big boys don't cry

Part 35

The next few weeks went by in a blur, but Kurt had never been as happy as during those few weeks. Wes took him to the senior prom, they went out on dates. Thad and Chrike kept getting better and better and soon they'd be able to get rid of the wheelchairs… well Chris was anyway. Mike would have to be confided to his for a bit more. But Chris could soon start using crutches, he couldn't wait.

Right now they were all gathered in the Warbler Hall, preparing for one of the last meetings of that year and what year it had been. First Kurt had joined them and Wes came out as gay. Blaine was kicked off and re-installed as a Warbler. Thad nearly got killed three times, first by his mom, then Jeremiah and lastly his dad. Some Warblers had gotten hurt, Mike had joined them, they'd won at sectionals, regionals _and_ nationals. They'd helped getting their chairman into NYADA and they'd had a lot of fun.

"Okay guys", Wes said and rapped with his gavel to calm everyone down and the boys all turned to him. Wes was standing in front of the council table. They all noticed the sad smile on his face. "It's now the last two weeks of the school year-"

"Wohoo!" Jeff cheered and the others joined in.

"-and my last two weeks as a Dalton Academy student."

That shut them up and they stared at him in horror. It just came clear to all of them that Wes _was_ a senior… which meant he would graduate soon, which meant he wouldn't be a Warbler anymore, which meant… that he wouldn't be there when they came back after summer.

"No don't go Wes!" Jeff shouted and threw his arms around the senior's legs, nearly making him fall over. "You can't leave us!" Wes was trying hard to stay on his feet by now. "You must stay!" Jeff was about to get up, forgetting that he was holding his arms around Wes. Which resulted in the older boy losing his balance and falling backwards with a:

"Whoa!" Everyone first just stared and then… started laughing. Wes stared at Jeff and Jeff stared at Wes… before covering his mouth with his hands and turning bright red. Everyone else laughed until tears streamed down their cheeks. Wes cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jeff.

"Let me get this straight Jeff", he said. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes", Jeff mumbled.

"So then why are you trying to kill me?!" Everyone else laughed again.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was planning on chaining you to the wall somehow so you can't leave us! Don't leave us Wes!" He threw his arms around the senior again and Wes blinked in confusion. The laughter had stopped again.

"Jeff", Wes asked concerned. "What is going on? Why are you taking this so hard?" He put a hand on Jeff's back.

"Don't leave us", Jeff sniffled. "We'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you guys too, but I must go. I can't stay here forever and ever. I want to live my dreams."

"And aren't we part of those", Jeff asked with hurt in his voice.

"What kind of stupid question is that", Wes asked. "Of course you are! But I can't stay!" he put a hand on Jeff's head, ruffling the blonde locks. "You know that Jeffy. I have to go to college and you guys have to stay here so that you can graduate."

"But nothing will be the same without you here!"

"'What I love most about rivers is you can't step into the same river twice. The water's always changing, always flowing.'"

"We won't survive without you here! We didn't plan to win at nationals without you going with us to do it again!"

"'But the only thing we know is things don't always go, the way we planned.'"

"You can't just abandon us!"

"'This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry.'"

"Stop quoting Disney songs!"

"They say what I want to say."

"Wes you can't just go!"

"Jeff you… all of you", Wes said this while getting up, pulling Jeff with him. He looked around at his friends. "You all knew I'd graduate come summer. So why are you all so upset?"

"Because we didn't count on it until now!" David said. "We didn't count on losing you!"

"You haven't lost me. You will never lose me."

"How can we be sure when you're going to be far off in New York", Kurt yelled and they all turned to him in confusion.

"Kurt", Wes asked.

"You'll be off at NYADA and will be too busy to call us or write us or visit", Kurt went on. "You will get new friends and forget your old ones. We've all seen it happen on TV!"

"Because TV is _such_ a reliable source."

"Don't mock me sir!" Kurt went on and Wes stared at him. Fred turned to his boyfriend and sad:

"Good job Thaddy, you've corrupted him." Thad only elbowed him in the leg.

"We all know the closest bonds you create is in college and none of us will be there", Kurt continued. "You'll find new friends to replace us with, new brothers… and a new boyfriend."

"Whoa!" Wes said and held up his hands. "now you are taking it way too far Kurt. I'd never leave you, you know that."

"How can I know that if you're off in New York and I'm here?"

Wes narrowed his eyes.

"How will the Warblers know you won't forget them", Kurt went on. "How will Chris and Mike know that you'll be there for them if you are off in New York?!"

"You just have to trust me", Wes said angrily and Kurt stared at him, as did everyone else. "I know you love me and I know you trust me. Do you guys seriously believe that I'd just forget all of you after all the things we've been through together? I'm like a fucking elephant. I _never_ forget."

"But how do we know", David asked. "How do we know that we can call you after summer vacation and you'll answer and just don't ignores the call?"

"The only time I will do that is if I'm in class", Wes said sternly. "I promise."

"But how do we know", Kurt asked and looked really upset. "How do I know?" Wes sighed, walked over to him and kissed him. When Wes pulled back he had tears going down his cheeks.

"Because I love you", he said. He then looked around the room and walked out.

* * *

Kurt was sitting alone in his car back in Lima. He couldn't handle being at Dalton right now. Not after Wes told him that. Wes had said 'I love you' before but never in that way. Kurt always knew Wes meant it when he said I love you or love you… but this time. There had been so much emotion there and he had seen in Wes eyes and had felt it in his kiss just how much Wes really, truly loved him. That's not why Kurt couldn't handle at being at Dalton.

When Wes kissed him like that… when he said things in that way… Kurt didn't know if he could do it. He really truly loved Wes, more than he had ever loved any boy. When he was with Wes he was the happiest person on earth. When he was in Wes' arms he never wanted to leave. When they made love Kurt never wanted it to stop. But he could not _express_ it the way Wes did. Kurt looked out the side window and saw William McKinley High loom above him.

This is where it all had started. At first Kurt had been angry when Puck had told him to go and spy on the "Garglers" but he had done it anyway. Because he had realized something, that had made him a bit curious. When Schue had said they were going up against the Warblers Mike Chang had twitched, had looked a bit worried and had then joined in on the laughter and comments about how easy it was going to be to beat them. But Kurt had seen the slight worried look the other boy had when no one had been watching. But the worry had turned to eagerness and when Puck had told Kurt to go, Mike had looked as if he wanted to go too but Finn had asked him something and Kurt had had to go on his own.

Dalton had been a beautiful school that Kurt had loved at once and the Warblers… there had been no word for it. They had been amazing! They had acted as a group and had sung beautifully. They'd _all_ had fun when they had sung even though there had only been one lead singer. They were accepted by the school too, they were like rock-stars, Blaine had told Kurt that when Kurt had first met him and during the performance Kurt had been able to really feel it. He had been, like everyone else in the New Directions, thinking it would have been easy to beat these boys but when he had seen them… he'd kinda started to doubt their chances a bit.

The Warblers had been great, had had great energies that they had transferred to the boys that had been watching them, they had all, and still was, been rater cute, they had been a group in that number and anyone had been able to see that they had been enjoying what they'd been doing. Kurt had never before seen such joy when a Glee Club performed… never!

He had been looking mostly at Blaine at the time though and the boy had been wonderful. He had seemed to be close to the boys in the group because he had nearly leaned on a cute Asian boy and he had been "dancing" around with a blonde beat-boxer in the beginning of the performance. But the Asian boy… Kurt had seen something in his face then. When Kurt had first entered and the Asian saw him… he had smiled as if he knew him. Kurt hadn't know why, he had never seen him before. It had been hard to think about it though because Blaine had kept pulling his attention away from the other boys and just to himself. Kurt had felt his heart flutter more and more as the song went on.

When it had stopped he had applauded more than anyone else. Blaine had walked up to him smiling, that Asian boy and an African-American boy had gone with him.

"So what did you think", Blaine had asked happily.

"You were amazing", Kurt had answered. "All of you. I never… I've… you…"

"Yeah we are quite good", the African-American boy had said.

"So you can run and tell your little New Directions friends that", the Asian boy had said calmly and Kurt had paled.

That had been his first words with David and Wes and Wes had been so nice from the first seconds they spoke. Kurt had kind of liked him right away and after the Montchangs had saved him from Karofsky he had been sure he liked him as just a friend. Kurt had often wondered about that smile that Wes had sent him that day. Was it because he recognized Kurt from ND or had it been because he fell in love? Kurt wanted to know. He himself had wondered when he fell for Wes. Wes had told him during Valentine's Day, when and where he fell for Kurt.

_"Since you put my sweater on", Wes said and laughed, while blushing. "I just saw how adorable you were and my heart melted right away."_

Kurt thought about it. When did he fall for Wes? He couldn't figure it out. But then he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped his window. He saw that it was Karofsky and rolled the window down.

"What are you doing here Kurt", he asked smiling in a friendly way. "Something happened at Dalton?"

"Kinda…" Kurt said and sighed. "I just needed some time away to think."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking."

"My boyfriend graduates in two weeks", he said. "And I don't know how to handle it… I… I need some advice."

"And you can't ask Wes", Karofsky concluded.

"I can't ask Wes", Kurt agreed. "I don't know who to turn to at Dalton for this… I think I need to talk to the girls… If they want to."

"They'd love to I bet. Come on I was heading for Glee-rehearsals." He nodded at the school. Kurt sighed and got out of the car. The two walked into the school and made small talk on the way. They met Azimio and he smiled at them in a bit uncertain way… well at least towards Kurt. But he didn't say anything.

* * *

The two boys heard singing from inside the room and recognized the voices of Santana, Tina and Rachel. Kurt smiled and while Karofsky walked in and sat down Kurt hung back by the door. He looked into the room and saw all his old friends smile happily and clap their hands to the beat.

His smile vanished though when he looked at Mercedes, Finn and Artie. At the beginning of the year everything was perfect in this room… but then everything with Karofsky came to happen. Kurt met Wes, transferred to and chose to stay at Dalton. When doing so he lost Mercedes, Finn and Artie… he'd lost most of the ND for a little bit but most of them came around.

His 'betrayal' had been closely followed by Mike's 'betrayal'. But the ND still managed to push through it all. They went to nationals where Finn and Rachel made fools out of themselves and nearly caused a choir war.

In New York he'd seen a new horrifying side of Artie and some of Mercedes. He couldn't understand when his friends changed to the worst and how it happened. Finn's change was also hurtful. Kurt couldn't even understand why Finn seemed to hate the Montchangs so much… Well Chris he could understand but not the reason for hating Mike and Wes. He was shaken out of his musings when Brittany's happy voice shouted:

"KURTIE!" she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Hi Britt", he said and smiled.

"Kurt", some of the others exclaimed and came over, giving him hugs or high-fives. The only ones that didn't were Finn, Artie and Mercedes. Tina looked over Kurt's shoulder though.

"Did you come here on your own", she asked and Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Why", Rachel asked. "Has something happened?"

"You could say that", Kurt said and sighed again.

"Did you and Wes have a fight or something?" Santana asked.

"Or something", Kurt mumbled.

"Well what's it about then Hummel", Puck asked and crossed his arms. "You look as if you guys just broke up or are on the verge of doing so."

"What?!" Rachel, Tina and Santana exclaimed.

"We are not breaking up", Kurt assured them. "At least I hope so."

"Why", Santana asked and then narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Hey it might be that Montchang", Finn objected. "Kurt's a way better person than he is!"

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Why? Because you are still in love with him?" Artie asked and Santana stared at him. "See this is what I'm talking about. Those chi-angs only cause us trouble! They use us and crush our feelings and-"

"Stop it", Kurt yelled and they looked at him. "Artie just stop it! Wes and his brothers isn't the problem! It's you!"

"Excuse me, what ya mean yo?"

"You are the trouble Artie", Kurt went on. "You weren't a good boyfriend to Tina so he broke up with you and moved on… to someone much better for her. You acted like a jerk to Brittany when the two of you were dating so she broke up with you. Two amazing girls date you and both break up with you. Why do you believe that is?"

"Brittany and I've made amends", Artie grumbled. "I said some things and I apologized."

"And how about Tina", Rachel asked and crossed her arms.

"That's Mike's fault! He totally used his body to woo her!"

"He used his heart you big jerk!" Tina spat. "Artie you know Mike. The two of you were good friends, I don't know why that changed but you were. You know Mike is the kindest boy to ever walk through this hall." Santana and Kurt was about to object. "As a student at this particular school." They closed their mouths.

"If he's so kind", Mercedes asked. "Why'd he just abandon us?"

"He didn't", Quinn said and looked at her. "We chased him off. We took his talent and friendship for granted and saw it as less important than our own. So we lost him… we chased him off because we saw ourselves as better than him. But we aren't. We treated Mike and Matt as just background people… and they came through for us during the chose-between-football-and-glee-thing last year. Mike and Matt chose us without a doubt. And did anyone, other than Britt and Satan, actually thank them for it? Mike has always been there for us, even when the fights aren't his… we just couldn't do the same."

"I don't know", Mercedes said and rubbed her chin. "I still think it's the big brother that causes all the trouble. Seriously the guy is freaking everywhere and stick his nose in other people's-"

"And we're damn thankful he does", Karofsky cut in. "Without his and Kurt's help I'd never come out to you guys, Azimio or my parents. Kurt and Wes always helps. Everyone in the Warblers are good guys and I used to think that everyone in this group is too. But of late I've changed my mind. Finn, come on man you unprovoked attacked Mike and his brothers at prom. Artie you've turned racist and wished them dead and Mercedes… I don't know what your problem is but whatever it is you better get it fixed."

"And why should I listen to you", Mercedes yelled at him. "You were our biggest bully and you threatened Kurt so that he left and chose the Warblers over me! You're the reason he got a boyfriend!"

"Thank you", Kurt said and looked at Karofsky. "I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

"You're welcome", Karofsky said and smiled.

"Hello don't you ignore me!" Mercedes yelled. "I lost my boy to some yellow-skinned-gay-kid from some God damned rich-kid school! Hell to the no I ain't okay with it. Kurt what does those _boys_ have that I don't?!"

"Anatomically speaking", Kurt asked and everyone gaped at him. "Or personality speaking? Because you lack in both departments Mercedes." He was not in the mood to deal with a bitchy diva. Mercedes gaped at him and then said:

"That's a lie! That's a lie! It's just I haven't been… Those boys at Dalton has changed you for the worse. They've ruined you! They ruined our friendship!"

"Now listen to me Miss Blame It On The World", Kurt said and walked up to her, fed up with her. "You see I've put up with you for much too long. I've put up with your bitching, I've put up with your nagging and all your screaming too."

"Oh when are you two gonna stop all this fighting", Rachel asked in annoyance.

"Stay out of this Rachel this is between Kurt and me", Mercedes said.

"Yeah well it's between me too I'm as much a part of our trio as anybody else and I'm tired, Mercy I'm tired of all the problems you're making up!"

"I always knew you two were together."

"What?!" Rachel and Kurt exclaimed looking at each other.

"Always knew you two were ganging up on me."

"We had nothing to do with this change it was you", Kurt said. "It was you, you always thinking of you, always thinking of you."

The room was quiet for a little bit. Mercedes was glaring daggers at Kurt and Rachel. Santana and the other girls looked confused. Finn looked at Kurt angrily. Puck, Sam and Karofsky were standing back a bit and Artie… oh Artie was thinking on who to blame this all on and found a person.

"I knew that Wes kid was trouble from the start", he said and everyone looked at him.

"Trouble?!" Kurt exclaimed angrily.

"We should've never had sent you to Dalton to spy from the start."

"Lay off Artie", Puck cut in and marched over to him. He was tired of Artie badmouthing his friend all the time. "Just take your laptop and ride."

He pushed Artie towards the door but that had Finn reacting. He was protective over Artie ever since the beginning of the year… and even more since he figured out they had a common 'enemy'.

"You in this with them Puck?" Finn asked angrily and stormed towards Puck but Santana, Brittany and Lauren stepped in between.

"Cool it Finn", Santana spat. "This time you know what you two 've done."

"Oh so now it's all Finn's fault huh?" Mercedes asked and Finn tried to get past the girls. But they wouldn't let him.

"I said cool it Finn", Santana spat. "You three has gone too far."

"Oh I can go further", Mercedes yelled. "_I _ can go further."

"I don't wanna stay around this", Brittany said and looked sad. "I thought we are all a family. But this is not fun anymore. This is between some of you, this is none of my affairs."

"Yeah", Mercedes asked and stalked over to her and gave her somewhat of a show. "Well it's between you too now little sistah. For what happened with Artie is just as much your sin." Brittany looked away. "Look at me. Look at me!" Mercedes grabbed her arm and Brittany looked at her. "How much did you put out to Kurt and Wes to get in?"

"Now you watch your mouth", Brittany spat and pushed Mercedes off of her. "You watch your mouth Miss Mercedes Jones. 'Cause I don't take that talk from some second rate diva who can't sustain!"

"I sustain better than you! You got Artie to change into what he is when you dragged Kurt and that Olive-boy to the prom!"

"Artie was mean!"

"So mean he deserved to see you dance with two other guys?!"

"What's the problem", Santana asked. "They're both gay!"

"Yeah and don't you think that's a shame", Finn spat.

"Excuse me?!"

"I saw you Santana, trying to get that Asian to fuck you. I bet you would've succeeded hadn't Kurt come out of the wardrobe to spot the two of you. You were already kissing him and had torn his shirt open. He was holding you as well!"

"It's not what it looked like", Kurt _and_ Santana shouted and then smiled at each other.

"That was none of your affairs", Santana continued.

"Of course it is! When my brother's boyfriend try to cheat on him with a _girl_!"Finn yelled.

"Stop it", Tina suddenly yelled and they all turned at her. "Just stop it!" She looked at them. "Have we all gone mad? What the hell happened to us all being a family? What happened to us?!"

"Wes Montchang, Karofsky and Dalton Academy happened", Finn growled.

"Don't you dare drag Dave into this", Sam said warningly. "You, Artie and Mercedes changed Finn for the much worse. I'm not one to talk because I was nasty to Mike the day he left us. But I've changed. True I was jealous of him and-"

"That's it!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed and they all looked at her in confusion. "That's the whole thing! You three are jealous!" She looked at Finn, Mercedes and Artie. "Finn hates Wes and Dalton because Kurt chose them instead of us. We all knew they were better friends to him and we got jealous of that, Finn got even more so because Kurt mentioned the Warblers being family and even though Finn won't admit it he see you as his family Kurt."

Kurt looked at her and then Mercedes.

"And your problems", he said. "Mercedes, started when I started to hang out with Blaine more and it escalated when Wes and I got together. You are jealous of me having a boyfriend and you are jealous of my boys getting all the attention from me, because they are my friends."

"We were your friends first", Mercedes yelled.

"But you didn't act like it! That's why I chose Dalton over you. The boys there treated me so much better than anyone of you here."

"Artie is also jealous", Quinn said. "Jealous of Mike because he is a better boyfriend to Tina, jealous of Wes, Chris and the Warblers because Mike and Kurt chose them over us and jealous of Wes because he's everything Artie's always wanted to be."

"If there is someone he should be jealous off it's Christopher", Rachel said. "Because he overcome what Artie can't."

"Rachel that's private", Kurt warned and she nodded. "And might make matters worse so please shut up now." She nodded again. Kurt looked at the trio.

"You three were some of my closest friends", he said. "And Finn… you were my brother. But now I want nothing to do with you. I came here to talk to some of you because I have a problem… but now I know I can't turn to all of you for help… because those of you that I was closest too… have abandoned _me._ Not the other way around." With that he turned around and walked out.

* * *

Later that evening he was back at Dalton. He had thought things through. He wanted Wes to live his dreams and he didn't want his boyfriend to worry about him being unhappy. And if Wes found his dream guy in New York, Kurt would not try to hold him back. He just had to tell Wes that. He found the senior in their room and Wes looked up from his essay when Kurt came in. He smiled.

"Where have you been all day Kurt", he asked. "I missed you."

"Wes I need to tell you something", Kurt said and sat down on his bed, grabbing hold of the guitar Wes had.

"What", Wes asked and turned around.

"When you go off… to New York."

"Yes…" Wes asked looking confused.

"I want you to keep this in mind."

Kurt started playing and sang:

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight to your new home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big boy now_  
_And big boys don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking_  
_I must go alone_  
_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be-_

Kurt was cut off when Wes grabbed the guitar and Kurt looked at him and saw something on his face that he'd never seen before… aimed at him that is. Wes was angry and he was gripping the guitar's neck so hard that his knuckles turned white. He looked at Kurt and said:

"I just have one thing to say about this. We are-"

* * *

**TBC Okay, how many of you knows from where the 'discussion' with the ND comes from? Oh and how many of you want to kill me right now? Hm maybe I should go and hide...**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Sarah - I'm not sure... I planned for this to be the last but I couldn't just finish it ;)

yngoldfogee - I'm sorry but it cant go on forever :(

Eva9673 (chapter 14) - Oh... um does anyone have a bucket of water so that I can wake her up? Fainting is not good... maybe this story should be abit rearranged so people don't get sick. ;)

latdh1 (chapter 24) - Nope never thought of doing it and will most like not do it. I'm not that big a fan of HP. I like the books and to read some fics here... but that's all.


	36. Jealous

Part 36

"-not over", Wes said and put the guitar aside. Then he grabbed hold of Kurt's shoulders and hauled him to his feet. "We are _not_ over Kurt. I still love you and I won't let you go. Do you hear me? I love you too much to just break up with you because we're going to be away from each other next year. I'm going to NYADA and after you graduate next year you'll join me there, I know you will because you are _that_ talented. But first we have the whole summer working in New York. After summer I will kiss you goodbye and kiss you hello next time I see you. You can ask me to do anything for you Kurt, anything. Except for one thing… and that is letting you go."

"But it would be better for you", Kurt objected.

"No because I can't", Wes said and wiped at his eyes. "I can't let go of you. I love you so much that it hurts and the only thing that would hurt me more is living without you. When I graduate I want to know that I can come back here to visit my boyfriend. It will give me another reason to long for Ohio when I'm off in New York. I will never let you go. Never, ever, ever."

"But it would be for the best if we ended things so no one gets hurt if you meet someone new in New York. Chances are big you might."

"The same goes for you. You might meet someone here at Dalton or in Lima or Westerville. But I'm willing to take that risk because I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"Never. I will never stop saying that I love you because I love you so damn much."

"But it would be better-"

Wes covered Kurt's mouth with his hand and pulled Kurt to him, putting his arms around him.

"No Kurt", he whispered into Kurt's ear. "It really wouldn't. I'd rather kill myself than lose you. I did not fight tooth and nail to get you to let you go just that easily. You mean the world to me. I love you so much and I will _never _break up with you. And I won't let you break up with me either."

"But it-"

"Kurt", Wes cut in and tilted his face up so that they could lock eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore and I _will _let you break up with me."

"Wes I-"

"Tell me that you don't love me anymore."  
"I…"

"Come on Kurt say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No!"

"Come on Kurt."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Kurt started sobbing. Wes put his hands on either side of Kurt's face.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore!" he nearly yelled.

"No!" Kurt sobbed.

"Then why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you to death damn it!" Kurt's eyes grow big and then Wes' lips was on his and Kurt only did one thing. Kissed him back with all the love he possessed. He even jumped up and put his legs around Wes' waist… which resulted in them falling back onto Wes' bed. Kurt straddling his boyfriend's hips while kissing him. Wes' hand moved to Kurt's back and he ran it up and down Kurt's spine, while having the other on Kurt's butt. When they broke apart for air Wes flipped them so that Kurt was lying on his back and he was lying on top of him. He put both hands on Kurt's cheeks and ran his thumbs underneath Kurt's eyes. Kurt had tears going down his cheeks.

"What is it", Wes asked gently.

"I'm sorry", Kurt sobbed and pressed his face into Wes' shoulders. "I love you so much. I just… I'm… I'm scared. Scared that you'll find someone that is better than me… and… and that this person will make me lose you."

"That will never happen", Wes said and kissed his cheek. "Remember what I told you when you wondered why on Earth I was with you when I could have any guy I wanted, you also wondered if me being with you was real."

"You said it was real", Kurt mumbled. "You said you didn't want just any guy… you chose me because it's me you want."

"It's still true Kurt. I won't let anything or anyone break us apart… and no one can do it. Blaine couldn't break us apart, Jeremiah didn't stand a chance and Molly had no chance in hell."

"Ugh you _had_ to bring her up?"

"What", Wes asked and kissed Kurt's cheek again, since his face was still in Wes' shoulder. "You don't like your female admirer? She love you, you know. But she hates me. I'm sure she badmouths me all the time because of it, telling her friends it's my fault you are gay and is staying away from her."

"What did you say", Kurt asked and pushed back so that he could look Wes in the eyes.

"Huh? I said a lot love, you have to be a bit more informative than that."

"About Molly… she loves me?"

"Kurt she's crushing on you, every time we go to that restaurant she gives you longing looks and withering looks at me. She hates me but loves you."

"That's it", Kurt said and pushed Wes aside gently and got up. "That's what her problem is!"

"You tell me each time it's her small brain", Wes asked confused.

"No not Molly."

"What other girl has flirted with you lately?" Wes asked confused and a little disappointed. Another girl flirted with Kurt and he never noticed? How could he let this blackmail opportunity slip through his fingers?!

"No one, I'm talking about Mercedes!"

"Mercedes", Wes asked confused. "Diva-who-hates-your-boyfriend-for-no-reason-at-all-Mercedes?"

"Yes the DWHY-Mercedes."

"DWHM?", Wes teased.

"Shut it. But yes… And I finally figured out why. Well you did it first."

"I did? Then enlighten me love because I have no idea what I figured out."

"She is jealous of you. No", he held his hand up when Wes was about to say something. "Not because I chose Dalton over her. Because I chose to date _you _over dating her. She had the biggest crush ever on me last year. She mentioned it during Valentine's… it's the only logical expla-"

"That she still has it", Wes cut in and got up. "Are you sure?"

"It's the only thing that fits. Why else would she-"

"Guys!" Jeff shouted as he slammed their door open. "You are never gonna believe what I just heard!"

Wes looked at Kurt and then Jeff.

"Fred's gonna propose to Thad", he said and Jeff and Kurt gaped at him.

"That is the silliest", Kurt began but Jeff cut him off.

"How did you know?!" Jeff asked and looked at Wes. Kurt stared at Jeff in shock. "Are you a psychic?"

Wes chuckled. "No Jeffy I'm not. Fred just came by and asked me if I thought it was a good idea."

"And what did you say", Kurt asked and Wes looked at him.

"I told him to ask his heart and not me."

"This is so cool", Jeff began eagerly. "He said he's gonna ask Thad at the next Warbler meeting. He said he is gonna say that he has something to propose to the council and then turn to Thad and ask him to marry him!"

"He's crazy", Kurt said and Jeff and Wes just smiled at him. "You are both crazy too."

"What I think it's romantic", Wes said and smiled. "It gives them an item that really shows they belong together… when they can't agree to that everything they've been through is proof enough of them being meant to be." Jeff grinned happily.

"Oh boy, oh boy I can't wait!" he said. "Just imagine the look on Thad's face when he finds out!"

Wes chuckled. "I can imagine… We have to be prepared to shake him out of shock again."

"Don't you mean shock him out of shock", Kurt teased. "Like you did after his mom attacked."

"True… oh well we got it covered then." He made the thumbs up to Jeff and Kurt. Then there was a knock on the door again and David stuck his head in.

"Hey guys, Fred asked for an emergency Warbler meeting", he said. "He said he had a proposal to make. Any idea what it is about?"

Jeff, Kurt and Wes looked at each other and then smirked evilly. They realized they were the only Warblers that knew of Fred's plan… well except for Fred.

"Not a clue", Wes said and Kurt sniggered evilly and Jeff grinned like the Cheshire cat. David looked a bit scared and hurried off.

"We are so mean", Jeff said.

"True… but it's fun", Wes said and took Kurt's hand. "Come on I don't want to miss this."

* * *

They were all gathered in the Warbler Hall again and were talking about anything and everything, while waiting for the last Warblers to arrive. Kurt was talking to Mike and Chris about gifts for Wes on his graduation. Wes was talking with David and Thad. Thad was still in a wheelchair because the cracked bones in his legs. Until they had healed he was not to walk around, which annoyed him to no end. Chris on the other hand was very happy because he was on crutches now. Wes looked up as James and Rock hurried inside, they'd been in the gym so they had to shower before getting there. Wes winked at Fred before using the gavel and everyone turned to look at him.

"Okay guys I call this emergency Warbler meeting to order", he said and looked at Fred. "Junior member Fred Connors said he has a proposal for the council. The floor is yours Fred."

"Thanks chairman", Fred said and Kurt cocked an eyebrow, but no one else did. Chris leaned in and whispered that Fred got into formal mode whenever he addressed the council with proposals. Fred took a deep breath and turned so that he had his back to the council table and could look at all his other friends.

"My friends", he said. "We've been through a lot this school year. We've gained five new _amazing_ members." The Warblers cheered for Kurt, Mike and the freshmen. "We got all the way in competition." More cheers. "And we've been through so many trials together." This time the Warblers only mumbled in agreement or nodded with their heads. "But it has only made our bonds stronger. We are tighter than ever before and we nearly lost some of our own this year… some _more_ often than others." Fred gave Wes a pointed look, the senior just looked innocent.

"But we all pulled through it", Fred continued. "We never let any of these hard times bring us down. So I propose we have a party to celebrate our friendships and bonds." Jeff looked confused, as did Kurt but Wes smirked. He knew how this would end after all.

"All those in favor for throwing a celebratory-party", he asked and everyone raised their hands. "The council has spoken and your proposal has been accepted Fred."

"Thank you chairman", Fred said and turned to the table with a smile. Wes winked at him and Fred grinned before turning back to the room. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Oh there was one more thing", he said putting his hand in his pocket.

"What", David asked.

"Oh just a little question."

"What kind of question", Thad asked. Fred smiled and turned around. While he did he sunk down on one knee and he had gotten a little velvet box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me", he asked Thad. The Warblers gaped in shock, except from Kurt, Jeff and Wes. Thad was so stunned he could just stare at the ring Fred was having. He was completely still and Fred was grinning. The others started to smile one by one, David even chuckled… but Thad was still frozen. Wes chuckled, leaned over and said:

"Breath Thad."

Thad took a deep breath and blinked a few times. He stared at Fred who only grinned back. Kurt chuckled and stood up, all eyes, except for Thad and Fred's turned to him. Kurt looked at the duo.

"Come on Thad", he teased. "We know you have the ability to speak. Don't force this poor boy to be on his knee forever." The others sniggered but Thad was still too shocked to speak. David understood what Kurt was doing, he was trying to un-shock him. David got up too and said:

"We don't have all day buddy, an answer please."

Wes rolled his eyes and then whispered to Thad:

"I know you want to say yes so _say_ it."

Thad looked at him and then Fred. But he couldn't speak, he was too overwhelmed. Tears started to fall from his eyes… but he nodded. Fred grinned so wide the grin looked as if it could split his face. He flew up and pulled his boyfriend, now fiancé into a deep kiss. The Warblers all cheered or whistled. Mike got out his camera and snapped a photo of the pair. Wes looked at Kurt and winked at him and Kurt blushed, he had no idea as to why though.

* * *

That night the Montchangs went home to their dad and Maria. Wes helped his brothers get in and out of the car and into the house. When they got inside Wes called out that they were home… then he nearly fell out of the door again when Elijah threw himself at his legs. Wes managed to get a hold of the door frame. He looked at his brother in surprise.

"Eli what's wrong", he asked.

"Don' leave me", Elijah sniffled and the three brothers looked at each other in confusion and then heard a sigh from the doorway of the living room. There stood their father.

"Dad what's going on", Chris asked and looked between Elijah and his father. James Montgomery sighed.

"Elijah asked why Wes and I talked about finding somewhere to live in New York", he said. "So I explained that Wes is moving."

"Did you say leaving by any chance dad", Wes asked and his father looked sheepish. Wes snorted and crouched down to Elijah. "Eli look at me." Elijah looked up, his eyes puffy and red.

"Don' leave me", Elijah sniffled again.

"Of course I won't leave you", Wes said and smiled. "I'm just moving to New York, but I'll come visit."

"You leave me."

"In one way yes, but not the way you think."

"Huh", his other two brothers asked.

"When you two were comatose Elijah overheard the doctor talking about you possibly dying", Wes said and looked up at them while pulling Elijah into a hug. "Eli asked mom and dad about it and dad said that it would mean that you two would leave us. You would leave and never come back."

"Don' leave me", Elijah sniffled.

"Of course not baby", Wes soothed. "I will not leave you. I will go to New York, but I'll come back."

"Don' go. I won you 'ere."

"Want baby."

"Don' wanna."

"Don't want what?"

"I wanna you here. Don' wanna you no here."

Wes stood up holding the boy and turned to his other brothers for some help… but found them gone. He looked up and down the hallway. But they were nowhere in sight. He looked at his dad who nodded to the music room. Wes sighed and headed upstairs to sort things out with Elijah. He'd deal with the other two later.

* * *

"Mercedes honey you have a visitor", Mrs. Jones called up to her daughter's room. "I'll send him up."

"Him", Mercedes asked confused and turned towards the door and saw it open… and in came Kurt. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"We _need_ to talk", Kurt said and shut the door behind him.

"About what", she asked and looked away.

"About how you been acting and why."

"Isn't it clear to you?"

"I have a theory but I want you to say it."

"No."

"Say it Mercedes. What is your problem?"

"My problem?! _My _problem?! You're the one with a problem Kurt! Three of them to be exact!"

"Excuse me, but what problems do I have?"

"Those fucking Chinese boys that stole you away from us! You chose all those rich prep-school kids over us! We were your friends way before them! We loved you long before any of them did! We were always there for you!"

"You know that last thing is a lie. You know that as well as I do."

"We aren't perfect! That's why you chose those jerks isn't it? What do they have that we don't?! Money? Nice clothes? Better voices? Better cars? Wealth? Perfect lives?!"

"Hah!" Kurt scoffed. "If you knew the kind of lives my boys have you'd cry!"

"Oh please what can be so bad? Daddy and mommy not buying all they want them to?"

"Try mommy and daddy trying to kill you."

"That's _one_ of the boys."

"And most of them have parents that don't even care about them", Kurt growled. "Why do you think we all depend on Wes so much?"

"I don't know… because he's a fucking plotting asshole?"

"You've been hanging out too much with Artie and no he's not. I don't like the way you talk about my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend", Mercedes spat. "_Him_? He's a fucking plotting ass! He's not worthy of your love! He's not worthy of anything! He… He is… You… You could.. You could do so much better than that… that… that…"

"Say chink or fag and I will hurt you."

"I was going to say manipulative bastard."

"He's not manipulative!"

"He's turned you and Mike against us!"

"You handled that by yourselves. He's my boyfriend and I love him. He has the biggest heart in the world. Do you know how many times he's risked his life this year?"

"Oh so he has a superhero-complex?"

"No… he just cares."

"You could do so much better than him!"

"How? Tell me how then because I'm sure as hell can't see it."

"You could chose me!" Mercedes yelled and then covered her mouth, while paling.

"I knew it", Kurt said and crossed his arms. "You're acting like this because you are still in love with me and you are jealous of Wes. You hate him so much because he is what you can never be."

"Perfect?" Mercedes asked bitterly.

"A boy."

"Oh hell to the no that's-"

"Mercedes I am gay and nothing is gonna change that. I love Wes."

"You just _think _you do."

Kurt gaped at her and Mercedes walked over to her window.

"I curse the day that Puck told you to go spy", she said. "If you hadn't gone you'd never get introduced to Wes and you would never go there… you would still be with us... with me and I could've changed you. I'd made you mine and you'd be there and we'd won everything. It would've been perfect."

"No because I'd be dead", Kurt said and sat down on a chair. "I would have killed myself sooner or later… or I'd transferred to another school and met someone there instead. Mercedes you never had a shot with me."

"Why not", Mercedes yelled turning to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why? Because I'm not beautiful enough? Because I'm boring? Ordinary? Second rate diva? Fat? Not stylish enough?"

"Because you're a _girl_ Mercedes. I'm _gay_ remember."

"You won't be when that chink is gone!"

Kurt flew up in anger as to what Mercedes called his boyfriend… but froze.

"What", he asked. "What do you mean gone?" Mercedes covered her mouth again and looked horrified. "Mercedes! What do you-"

Kurt was interrupted by Mercedes' phone ringing he took it and answered the call, but he didn't say anything. The person on the other side spoke… it was Artie. He told 'Mercedes' that they had reached the Montgomery house and were only waiting for Wes to leave the place. Finn had the truck ready Artie explained. All they needed to do was hit the guy and all their problems would be gone at last. With Wes gone the Warblers would fall apart, Kurt's reason to stay at Dalton would be gone and Mike would totally transfer to McKinley again, bringing Chris with him so they had all to gain on this.

"If you touch my boyfriend Abrams I will kill you myself", Kurt shrieked in anger and Mercedes looked horrified. She realized Artie had told Kurt what was going on.

"Kurt", he heard Finn ask confused.

"Finn Hudson if you hurt my boyfriend I will kill you! What is wrong with you?!" Kurt started pacing. "This is an innocent human being you two are planning to kill! Wes has never done anything to harm either of you!

Finn you broke up with Rachel and she chose Chris because he is sweet to her and is what she's dreamed off about a boy. Wes only protects his brother from you and he did not and I repeat did _not _steal me. _I _chose to stay at Dalton. Wes and Chris tried to get me to transfer back to McKinley but I refused. They told me it would be better for me but I disagreed. It wouldn't be better for me because I never fit into ND _or _the school. I was too different, but not at Dalton.

Finn please. I know you are a good guy inside. You don't want to hurt innocent people. Mom and dad told me how badly you felt after attacking the Montchangs at the prom… mom said that when you found out Wes nearly died you throw up and nearly became sick yourself… with regret. Finn _please_ don't do this."

Kurt was crying by now. "I _love_ this boy. I want to spend my lifetime loving him. I want to marry him someday! I _don't_ want to lose him. I know you are angry, but you are angry at _yourself_ and not Mike, Chris or Wes. You just don't want to agree to it. Your head doesn't want to agree to it, but your heart already has! That's why you've been so angry and upset.

You know you let Matt down this summer… you know you let Rachel down. You know you let me down when you didn't confront Karofsky. You know Chris is better for Rachel. You know Dalton makes me happy and you know that I care for you and everyone in ND. You are my brother Finn, so please. I'm _begging _you, don't do this. Please Finn, _please_."

He got no answer until Artie said:

"You are wrong." Then he hung up and Kurt threw the phone to Mercedes, before running out. He was dialing Wes as he ran but got no answer so he called Chris. He got no answer from the youngest Montchang either so he tried Mike. He had to make them stop Wes from getting himself killed.

* * *

Finn was biting his lips looking at the Montgomery house. It wasn't that late so he could still see perfectly who came and went. They'd been there for hours, just waiting. They'd seen Mike and his brothers arrive home. But no one was moving outside of the house. Finn was starting to think nothing would happen and this gave him time to ponder what Kurt had said.

He knew, deep within he knew that Kurt was right. None of what had gone wrong this year was Mike or Wes' fault and not Chris' either. He, Finn, had broken up with Rachel and refused to try to get back together with her. He had pushed her away… right into Chris' arms. He, Finn, had moved on to Quinn and Rachel moved on to Chris. They were good together and it had somewhat come clear to Finn during nationals. When he kissed Rachel he thought there was no chance that Chris would forgive her. But when she yelled at Finn, ranting about what Chris meant to her… the freshman just took it to heart and forgave her. Finn would never have been able to do that.

He'd pushed Mike away too… little by little and it was his, Finn's, fault that Matt left them and that Mike started to drift away more and more. Mike had always been there for him… but Finn hadn't been there for him.

"There he is", Artie suddenly exclaimed and Finn jolted out of his thoughts. He saw Wes and a little kid walk out from the house.

"Artie there's a kid there", Finn said hesitant.

"I know… guess we'll have to take him out too."

"What?! No! We agreed to take Wes out not a toddler!"

"Are you getting cold feet?"

"Yes! Come on dude this is insane. Nothing will get better if we murder that guy!" His eyes widened.

His thoughts made sense for the first time in a long time. He didn't want to kill Wes, he didn't hate him that much. Heck… he didn't hate him at all! He hated himself for not being able to be the guy Wes was. Wes was the leader of the Warblers and he was a good, no a _great_ one! He was always there for his peeps and he was always there for anyone that needed it. Kurt had turned to Wes when he needed comfort, before they got together, because he knew that Wes would stick up for him… and protect him in a way Finn never could.

Wes was a great brother too. He'd practically raised Chris and Mike into who they were today, Puck had said as much. Wes was the perfect big brother, the one you wanted. Of course Mike chose his own flesh and blood over some jerks that kept pushing him aside.

Finn saw Wes bend down and hoist the little kid onto his hip and then throw him up in the air a few times and catch him at every time. The toddler laughed happily and reached out for Wes' face, putting his small hands there and Wes smiled and kissed them. Finn smiled.

He could see Wes and Kurt as parents in the future. He could see them taking care of a bunch of kids and they would all be the luckiest kids in the world. He could also see Wes and Kurt with his, Finn's, own kids. Helping Finn with them, being there for him and his wife. He wanted someone like Wes and Kurt by his side… but he could never have that if he hit that pedal.

"Come on Finn", Artie urged him. "Step on it!"

"No", Finn said.

"Finn that guy is the reason we are all suffering! It's his fault we lost everything!"

"No", Finn spat and turned to Artie. "No Artie it wasn't his fault. It was our fault, _my _fault. We lost at nationals because I was jealous and tried to make Chris unhappy. We lost Mike because I was not a good friend to him, I wasn't there for him or Matt… and it's my fault we lost Kurt. I was not a good brother to him and I should have noticed what was going on earlier and stopped it. I shouldn't have hid and I shouldn't make him unhappy by killing the guy he loves."

"Finn!" Artie yelled and Finn started to drive. He drove in a normal pace and got closer to the two Asians. Wes turned and looked at them. Finn smiled at him and waved gently. Wes raised his hand in confusion, but in greeting. That's when Artie acted. He reached over and grabbed the steering wheel. The car headed towards… not Wes but Elijah.

"No!" Wes and Finn yelled at the same time. Wes threw himself at his little brother and Finn pushed Artie off and steered away from the duo on the road. The car jolted dangerously and then disappeared from the neighborhood.

* * *

Wes could not believe what he had seen, he was now lying on the concrete, Elijah safe in his arms and the toddler was crying, clutching his brother's shirt. Wes was okay, just a few scrapes on his hands and chin. Wes had thrown himself in front of the car and pushed Elijah and himself out of the way. He could not believe what he had seen. He had seen Artie Abrams grab the steering wheel and steer towards them, but Finn had pushed him off and steered aside. Artie had tried to run them… no had tried to run _Elijah_ over and Finn, _Finn _had saved them!

"Wes", he heard his father shout and felt arms hoist him up. "Are you both okay? Are you hurt? What happened babies? My God. I could have lost both of you! Oh God!" James pulled his sons into a tight hug and Wes just blinked in confusion.

"Huh", he asked.

"Kurt called Mike", James sobbed. "He said Finn and Artie were going to run you over."

"What", Wes asked horrified and looked in the direction of the car. He'd seen Finn smile gently at him and then Artie had done… _that _and Finn had saved them. "But… but Finn wasn't going to hurt me."

"Wes I _saw_ them", James said and held him on an arm's length. "They were going to hit you and Elijah!"

"Dad Finn wasn't-"

"Get inside", James said and grabbed Wes' arm and dragged him towards the house.

"But-"

"Wes they just tried to kill you. You stay inside while I call the cops."

"No dad!"

"No objections", James yelled and they reached the door. "You are doing as I say! For once in your life, do as I say!" He pushed Wes inside with such force the boy nearly fell but he gained his balance.

"Wes!" Mike and Chris exclaimed and stared at him and Elijah.

"Go into the living room", James ordered. "Wait there until I call the police."

"But", Wes began.

"Now Wesley!" James yelled and slammed the door to his study close. Wes stared at it, but did as he was told. He went into the living room with Elijah still in his arms. The kid was sobbing quietly and Wes sat down on the couch, still holding him close.

"Don't worry Eli", he said. "Nothing happened. Everything is fine."

"Fine", Chris yelled in anger and hobbled over on his crutches. "Wes Finn and Artie tried to kill you!"

"It was just Artie", Wes said.

"He can't drive", Mike yelled.

"No but he has arms and hands."

"What?"

"He grabbed the steering wheel and steered towards us", Wes spat and rubbed Elijah's back, but his movements were gentle even though his voice wasn't. "Finn pushed him off and steered away from us. Without Finn we'd be dead. Finn… I think he's gotten his head on straight again. There was something in his eyes…"

"You can't mean you've forgiven him for all he's done!" Chris yelled.

"I haven't", Wes said. "I think I never will… but I know he changed."

* * *

Kurt arrived at the Montgomery house, with his parents, Finn, Artie and his parents and Mercedes and her parents. There were two police cars there already and when they got into the house the first thing they heard was:

"I am telling you officer, Finn Hudson did _not _try to run me over!"

Finn blinked in confusion, as did Kurt and their parents. That was Wes' voice.

"Wes I saw the car steer towards you with my own very eyes", James Montgomery said.

"It wasn't Finn who did it", Wes objected wildly. "It was Artie! He grabbed the steering wheel and headed for Eli! Finn pushed him off and steered away!"

"I thought this Artie Abrams is in a wheel chair", an unfamiliar voice said.

"Since when do you use your feet to control a steering wheel?!"

"Wesley calm down and stop sugar-"

"Mom I am _not _sugarcoating things", Wes cut Maria off. "I know what I saw and I've told you! Finn Hudson did not try to kill me!"

"But he was driving the car Wes", James Montgomery yelled.

"But he wasn't steering!"

Burt knocked on the door and the group entered. They found the Montgomery family inside, the Changs were there too. Chris and Mike were on the couch holding Elijah as Wes was facing off with all four parents. Two police officers were watching the fight with confused frowns on their faces. Kurt ran over to his boyfriend and hugged him and Wes hugged him close.

"You okay", Kurt whispered.

"I'm fine, thanks to Finn", Wes whispered back.

"Now what is going on here", Burt said as they all took seats around the room. "Wes, Kurt, Finn you better start talking."

"Fine but it is a very long story", Kurt said and sighed. "And it involves all the children in this room… save for Elijah."

"Well start talking then", Michael Chang said in annoyance. "I wanna know why two teenagers tried to kill my son."

"Three actually", Kurt said.

"No two", Wes said and Kurt looked at him. "Finn saved me."

Kurt sighed and started to tell the tale. He started from when he first went to Dalton and everything up to this day. Mike and Wes helped him fill in some blanks at times and Finn contributed too. Together they told the grownups how a vendetta had begun, from Finn, Artie and Mercedes' side against the Montchangs and it all spurred from the same thing.

"What", Carole asked.

"Jealousy", Finn mumbled. "I was jealous… still am of what kind of person he is." He nodded at Wes. "I wanna be him… well except for the gay part. But other than that I'd die to be like him."

"Okay… creepy", Wes said.

"Shut up you know what I mean. You're… perfect."

"I most certainly are not!"

"Yes you are. You are the perfect type of leader, the leader I dream of being. You're the perfect friend and brother… and boyfriend. You have all the abilities and talents I wished I possessed.

I understand why Kurt choose you and Dalton over me and the ND. We were never really good friends to him… we weren't there for him like the boys at Dalton always is… we're not family. All we do is argue, get jealous at each other and hurt each other. Now from what Kurt told me, things aren't like that at Dalton at all.

First I got jealous at Wes and then I got angry at Mike because I knew he was right. I was bad friend a _really _bad friend and I let him down over and over again. He had all right to leave us because we were not there for him… like he was there for us.

But my worst… crime is towards Chris, of him I was jealous because the girl I love chose him over me. He's a freshman and that hurt my big ego and when I saw how happy he made her I got jealous because I never did that… I attacked him two times… unprovoked and tried my best to break him and Rachel up.

I'm a jerk I know… but what Kurt told me really hit home… I knew he said was right and I finally listened to him. Kurt has tried to tell me for weeks that I can't blame my own failures on the Montchangs because it's not their fault.

I pushed Mike aside when he needed me and he drifted away from me and the others. I lied to Rachel, I let her down and I broke up with her and when she tried to get me back I pushed her away. I pushed her into Chris' arms… where she actually belongs."

"So why did you try to kill Wes this evening", Burt asked darkly.

"I didn't… I… I never wanted to. I hated the guy… well I'm still not fond of him… sorry dude." He looked at Wes who only cocked an eyebrow. "But I don't want him dead because that would make Kurt unhappy and I really care for him, he's my brother you know." He smiled at Kurt who gave a weak smile back. "And… and Mike and Chris nearly died before and… That made me sad and worried about them. I heard Dave talk to that lawyer too and realized it was something fishy going on and realized that the guy would turn the blame to Wes… I realized he didn't really deserve that because he is a good guy."

"So why did you drive out here then", Wes asked calmly.

"I wanted to… I don't know… I just don't know why I did it. I just… never wanted to kill you… or the little dude."

Elijah looked up at him. He had a few scrapes on his face and hands. He was on Mike's lap and had tears going down his cheeks.

"So when Artie tried to steer the car at them", Finn continued. "I just… couldn't let it happen so I pushed him away and steered away."

"Artie what do you have to say about this", Mrs. Abrams asked crossing her arms. "Is what this boy says true?"

"Yes", Artie grumbled.

"But why on Earth would you try to hurt these two boys?"

"Because they keep ruining everything!" Artie yelled and flailed with his arms. "Mike started it and then Wes took over! Everything he does is to ruin my life and the chance the ND had in New York! He stole Kurt and Mike away with pretty lies and promises of perfect lives!" Artie looked at Wes. "Why can't you just get run over by a bus?!"

Mr. Montgomery flew up and Burt and Michael grabbed hold of him before he could do anything more. Wes looked at Artie and said:

"Because it would be such a messy affair. And I like my body intact thank you very much."

"See even now he's fucking polite", Mercedes yelled. "He ain't human he must be a robot or something!"

"He has a magnetic personality but he isn't robotic", Chris said and looked at Mercedes. "Why do you hate us so much Mercedes?"

"I don't hate you or Other Asian freshman", Mercedes growled. "You two just annoy me all the time but _him_", she pointed at Wes. "I can't believe Kurt chose you over me. I _hate _you. You are the most disgusting creature I have ever known, you are a manipulative jerk!"

"How have I ever manipulated you or anyone", Wes asked in confusion.

"Your voice does it!"

"I'm not the Phantom of the Opera!" Wes objected.

"Your action does it too… your calculating, plotting and manipulative mind does it all the time! You make yourself look as a great person but then turn around and cheat on Kurt with Santana! Finn saw you! He saw her kiss you!"

"That was a big misunderstanding", Kurt said.

"He lies to you Kurt! He loves Santana! Haven't you seen them together?"

"Santana", Maria asked. "Santana Lopez, Santana?"

"Yes", Wes and Mercedes said.

"Why Wes and her are like brother and sister."

"Exactly", Wes said and looked at Mercedes. "I am 100% gay."

"As am I Mercedes", Kurt said and took Wes' hand. "And no matter how jealous you are I will never chose you over Wes. You planned on being in the car too today weren't you? You think that if Wes is gone I'd chose you?"

"Of course! All of our troubles started with that jerk!"

"This is not Wes' fault Mercy", her mother said. "It is quite clear to me who's at fault here honey. And that is you, Artie and Finn."

"What?!"

"And it's not the first time Finn has hurt or tried to hurt these boys", Carole said sadly. "Finn you've acted out against them many times but they never file you for assault. Who is the better person?"

"They are", Finn hurriedly said. "I know they are! I'm a really bad person and I'm glad and thankful they have bigger hearts than me and didn't want me arrested!"

The room was quiet and all eyes turned to the four police officers in the room. They were staring between various people in the room. One of them cleared his throat.

"It has come clear to me that there has been an attempted murder here", he said and looked at Artie. "And also felony." He looked at Finn and Mercedes. "Finn may not have tried to kill Mr. Montgomery here but he knew about it and didn't stop it from being nearly happening. You did drive over here son."

"I know", Finn said. "I think I might have helped if not Kurt… If not Kurt started talking to us instead of Mercedes."

"What?"

"We called Mercedes to tell her we were in place but Kurt answered her phone instead and Artie told him we had an opportunity to run Wes over and Kurt started yelling at us… I finally understood that I was in the wrong and not… the Montchangs."

"Took you long enough", Chris grumbled.

"Will you arrest these people officer", James Montgomery asked.

"It's up to the boys they have been hurting", the officer said and turned to Wes and his brothers.

"Yes/No", they said. Chris and Mike had said yes and Wes had said no.

"Wesley", Lola began.

"No mom", Wes said. "I don't want them to go to jail. I want them to get some kind of help. They're not bad kids deep within. Something's just broken and they need help fixing it. Jail will only make it worse!"

"See that's what I'm talking about", Artie yelled and pointed at Wes. "The guy is too fucking perfect! Now he tries to act as if he is the better person… the better human being which makes the rest of us look less than-"

"Artie be quiet", his mother cut in. "This boy that you have attacked is trying to keep you out of jail."

Artie crossed his arms and glared at Wes, the Asian was being watched by everyone in the room. He ran a hand over his face in frustration. He didn't think the kids deserved to be put in juvie where they'd quickly end up at the bottom of the food chain, maybe even get hurt and killed. He didn't want that on his conscience, besides he felt a bit bad. If it wasn't for him none of this would ever have happened.

"It's your call young sir", one of the policemen said. "Do you want them arrested or not?"

Wes looked at Mercedes and saw her glare with hatred at him.

"Do you want them arrested sir", the officer asked again.

Wes sighed again and then came to think of his meeting with Blaine during that storm. Well he actually came to think of the song he sang back then. It echoed in his mind.

**The fairytale  
Have you heard the fairytale  
About a seed that refused and only grow and grow again  
Even if it is trampled down it will grow more and more and more  
If you crush it it splits in more and more and more  
If it meets violence and musts a song grows from the seed  
That can be heard in the earth again, again, again, again, again**

**Because there in the earth plays a dream  
There pours an unending songs of freedom, stream after stream  
And with help from the wind the music of the ground reaches the sea  
It steers t'wards land and reaches a shore**

**Melonia, Melonia  
It's the island where frozen seeds will bloom  
There is life and sun and peace, instead of death and steel and war  
There you can root and grow free forever and ever  
Maybe we will go there one day  
Maybe it will be you  
Maybe it will be me**

The song described the Montchangs perfectly he realized. They'd been through a lot of hurt but they still kept growing, kept getting stronger… they never gave up. Artie, Mercedes and Finn had gotten so many chances from the Montchangs… None of those chances had helped. Wes looked at his brothers who nodded, then he looked at Carole. She smiled at him and nodded, a tear escaping her eye. He felt Kurt take his hand and sighed again. Then he nodded.

"Right", the officer said and turned to Finn. "Kid you're under arrest for attempted murder."

"I know", Finn said and held his hands out. "I accept… I deserve it." The police led Mercedes, Finn and Artie out to their cars. The parents of said children, except for Carole and Burt followed. Wes knew it was the right thing. He could not let the kids get away with this, who knew what they could've done in the future? But if this was the right thing to do… why did he feel as such a jerk?

* * *

**TBC Okay it's not over yet clearly... Maybe Kurt, Blaine or anyone else can help a depressed Wes for a change...**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Guest(1) - He's just angry and hurt.

Guest (2) - Yes. And I hope you didn't have to wait for too long.

Paula - Jag är inte dum. Jag retas bara ;) Det är välldigt roligt. *flinaroskyldigt*

Sarah - You already answered that question. I'm evil. ;)


	37. Never let me down

Part 37

The next day Kurt and the Montchangs went to McKinley to inform the New Directions of what had happened… and why they were missing three people for the moment. The problem was… that since last night and on the way there Wes hadn't said a word other than just short words. Chrike and Kurt were getting really worried, especially Kurt. He knew something was wrong but didn't know how to handle it. Mike and Chris were also wondering what was going on with their older brother. Chris had a small idea of what was going on but he didn't say anything, not until he was sure.

They reached the school and went inside. They were all in uniform and Chris was on crutches and Mike in a wheel-chair. Some of the people that Mike had counted as almost-friends stopped them and asked how he was doing and such and said that it was good to see him. Jacob Ben Israel spotted them and ran over with his camera man and microphone.

"Kurt Hummel is the rumors true", he asked. "Are you returning to McKinley?"

"No", Kurt said.

"Is it true you are dating someone?"

"Yes."

"Who? Is he one of them rich kids? Is the word on the streets true that he is a college graduate? Is he insane?"

"He doesn't like the way you talk to his boyfriend", Wes said softly, before grabbing the handles on Mike's wheelchair and rolling him down the hall. Ben Israel followed though.

"Mike Chang how does it feel to come back from the dead", he asked.

"Go away", Mike just said.

"Is it true you and your brother were nearly murdered by some kid named Wes Montgomery?"

"No."

"So Kurt's boyfriend didn't try to kill you out of jealousy?"

"I did _not _try to kill my _brothers _thank you _very_ much", Wes spat and glared at Jacob. The boy turned white in fear and ran off. Chris grinned at Wes.

"You sure have a hand with people", he teased. His oldest brother only growled before continuing towards the choir room. When they got there they heard Mr. Schue say:

"I'm sorry to tell you this guys. But Finn, Artie and Mercedes are in juvie."

"What", Rachel asked. "Why? What did they do?"

"I'm not sure."

"We can answer that", Kurt said and stepped inside.

"Kurt, guys!" Quinn said in confusion.

"Hey Kurt", Schue said and walked over and gave him a hug. Then he hugged Mike too. "It's good to see you both."

"Uh hum", Chris said.

"Sorry, I mean four."

"That's more like it."

Tina ran over to her boyfriend and sat on his lap kissing him. Rachel jumped into Chris' arms, kissing him deeply. Wes smiled slightly but didn't say a word. Schue noticed that something felt off with the oldest Asian. He tried to catch his eye but Wes looked away from them.

"What are you guys doing here", Puck asked after ruffling Chris' hair with affection. The members of the ND had hurried over to hug, high five or fist bump their friends. Santana kissed Wes' cheek and hugged him before hugging the others. She hadn't noticed that something was wrong, she was too happy to see them… and too gleeful of the menace-trio being in juvie.

"We are here to shed some light as to why Finn, Artie and Mercy are in juvie", Kurt said with a sigh. "You better sit down… you too Mr. Schue." The ND followed 'orders' and Kurt sighed again. He didn't know how to tell them what had happened. He didn't know how to react if anyone got angry at them… especially if they got angry at Wes for pressing charges _this _time. He already knew this ate at Wes.

"First of all", Kurt began. "I'm sorry that my latest visit caused such arguments."

"It's okay Kurt", Quinn said. "It was good to get it all out in the open." The others in ND agreed.

"Thank you Quinn", Kurt said and ran a hand over his face. "The thing is… yesterday evening I went to Mercedes to give it to her straight about how her jealousy were crushing me, her and everything. She confessed to still being in love with me."

"That's why she hates Wes so much", Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes", Kurt said. "She didn't hide it. We argued a bit and then her phone rang. I answered it when I saw that it was Artie. I didn't say anything and he started to talk at once. He said that he and Finn were in Westerville… just waiting for Wes to show up. He also said that the truck was ready."

Mr. Schue paled. He realized what the three kids had planned to do and failed with since Wes was standing here. But his kids didn't seem to understand.

"Finn and Artie were planning on running Wes over", Chris said and there were gasps throughout the room.

"What?!" Puck yelled and then turned to the oldest Montchang. "Dude are you okay?"

Wes only nodded.

"What happened", Sam demanded.

"Wes took Elijah outside to play in the park to cheer him up", Mike said. "Elijah is our baby brother, he's two years old. He got really upset when realizing that Wes is moving to New York. So Wes took him out to cheer him up."

"Finn and Artie saw them", Kurt took over the story. "When they called I got a chance to talk to Finn… well yell at him. And what I said went through to him. He was not going to try to run Wes over but… when the truck went close to Wes and Eli Artie grabbed the steering wheel and headed for them, mostly Eli. Wes threw himself between the truck and his brother. But Finn saved them, he pushed Artie off and steered away from Wes and Eli."

"Is Eli okay", Tina asked hurriedly, worried that the little toddler was hurt badly. She knew what that would do to her boyfriend and his brothers. "Is he hurt?"

"No", Mike said. "He's okay, just a bit shaken still I think. Wes acted superhero so he was safe."

"Kurt called us and told us what Artie and Finn were planning", Chris continued. "Wes was outside already so we told dad and he ran out. He saw the truck head for Wes and Eli. He thought they were hit until he saw them on the street, being okay. He got them into the house and called the cops."

"We called the Joneses and the Abramses and mum and dad brought Finn and me over", Kurt explained. "We told the police and grownups everything. Then it was up to Wes to decide if he wanted to press charges or not."

"And this time you did", Santana asked and looked at her best friend. Wes only nodded. "Well it's about time you did! You should've done it when Finn got your appendix to burst!"

"So they are in juvie for attempted murder and for helping planning it", Sam asked and the four Dalton boys nodded. "Good, they deserve it."

Schue noticed something flash through Wes' eyes but the teenager put up a mask again. Schue could see that this was hurting him something horrible. Schue understood why. Wes had a _big _heart and never wanted to hurt people. He believed in second chances and hoped people could change, given the right means. But Schue also understood from what he had heard that Wes gave second chances but if you blew those his resentment would always follow you. He would never give you another chance. The boy could hold grudges if he wanted too.

He was very protective over those he cared about and he was always trying to help. This was hurting him so much because when the juvie-trio turned 18 they'd be in the real jail for some time… and that would follow them for the rest of their lives. Their lives could be ruined because of this… and Schue was sure that Wes felt as if he was the one that ruined them.

The kids around him were talking but Schue only had eyes for Wes. The oldest Montchang hadn't said a word. He only nodded, shook his head, smiled slightly or shrugged. It was not good. Not good at all. Schue caught Kurt's eyes and nodded at Wes. Kurt only nodded before returning to the conversation he was having with Tina and Mike.

* * *

Not until after lunch did the group arrive back at Dalton and when they walked into their dorm they were swarmed as once by all the inhabitants. Everyone asked why none of them had been seen since yesterday. So the group told the story again. It was yet again Kurt, Chris and Mike that spoke. Wes only sat in a chair by the window, looking out at the grounds. The Warblers of the dorm all noticed that he seemed… not like himself.

Chris sighed and hobbled over and plopped down on his brother's lap. Wes didn't do anything except putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. Chris sighed dramatically and leaned back so his head was resting next to Wes'. He still got no reaction. He slung his legs over the armrest so he was more or less lying across his brother's lap. Wes just put his arm around Chris' shoulder and the younger boy snuggled close to him. He started to play with Wes' tie.

The other Warblers in the room watched them curiously. They had asked the other boys of the dorm to give them some privacy and sent for the rest of the Warblers. It didn't take them long to get there, they had all been worried after all. Kurt was sitting next to Mike and the Asian turned to him when Kurt pulled on his sleeve.

"What", Mike asked.

"What is Chris doing", Kurt asked watching Chris pull on Wes' tie.

"Trying to get Wes to talk… it's not an easy task when he doesn't want to speak."

"We know", David muttered.

"Yeah no kidding", Blaine added.

"But you don't know that Chris and Elijah knows _how _to make him speak all the time", Mike said and smiled. All eyes turned to Wes and Chris. Chris was looking really 'innocent' and Wes was still looking out the window.

"It's not your fault you know", Chris said while pulling on Wes' tie a bit.

"What's not my fault", Wes asked.

"It's actually just as much my fault or Mike's."

"What?"

"If we had pressed charges earlier against Finn and Co. This would most likely never happen and their lives wouldn't be destroyed forever."

"It was _not _your fault Chris", Wes said sharply. "Don't ever believe that it was your fault that we didn't press charges. You and Mike take after my example, moms and dads says that all the time. I chose not to press charges earlier and now I wanted too… now their lives will be crushed. Who'll want to hire a guy who's tried to kill someone or has been part of planning a murder?"

"No one."

"You see? They were right. I have ruined their lives."

"Are you insane?!"

"ACK!" Wes exclaimed because when Chris yelled his question he pulled on his brother's tie so hard the air was cut off.

"Sorry!" Chris exclaimed, let go of the tie and covered his mouth. "Oh ABBA I am so sorry!"

Wes didn't say anything, just loosened his tie while taking deep breaths. Chris still looked horrified and Wes put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don' worry bou' i", was all Wes got out.

"Good because now I can do this", Chris said and knocked Wes on the head.

"Ow!" Wes exclaimed. "What did you do that for?!"

"To knock some sense into you!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Stop blaming yourself! It was not your fault! It was my fault if it was yours!"

"No", Wes got up and turned to Chris. "It was not your fault. You couldn't know they'd go from beating and badmouthing to attempted murder!"

"Oh yeah, well neither could you", Mike said and Wes turned around and realized all the Warblers were watching him.

"Mike's right", Kurt said and took a step forward. "Wes you couldn't know it would go this far. The only ones to blame this on is Finn, Artie and Mercedes. You didn't ruin their lives. They did that themselves. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't press charges!"

"I know what would happen", Joseph said angrily. "They'd try again!"

"Try what again", Wes asked, remember he hadn't really been listening to his brothers and boyfriend telling the Warblers what happened.

"Don't play dumb", Nick said and glared at Wes. "You know what we mean. If you didn't press charges this time Wes they'd try to kill you again!"

"And they might've succeeded", John said and kicked a chair. "Haven't you thought about that?!"

"I have", Wes answered. "But-"

"No buts", David said and walked up to Wes and grabbed him by the shoulders. "We don't want to lose you! And don't you say that we will after summer because you will still be only a phone-call away!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Fred said sharply. "Why is it so hard for you to understand what you mean to us? Do you know how much it would hurt all of us if you… died?"

"I-"

"We would crash and burn", Jeff shouted and Wes looked at him over David's shoulder. "Wes your life was at stake! You had all right in the world to get them to get punished for it!"

"And if that's not enough Artie nearly took Elijah away from us", Mike said. "Losing you would kill not only the Warblers, Chris and I. But it would kill Elijah and all of our parents too! You know very well that you are the one that keeps this family together! You took charge way back… way back…"

"When I was attacked", Chris cut in. "You took over the parenting role. You took care of me and Mike when moms and dads were out of town. You never had us depending on strangers. You were always there! You always put everyone else before yourself!"

"Then why do I feel so selfish", Wes asked and pushed David's hands off of his shoulders.

"Because your heart is breaking", Kurt said and wiped at his eyes. "Wes you are a firm believer of second chances and you've given my brother and former friends more than second chances. Your belief in people's good will is humongous. But these three has proofed to us all that some people just aren't worth a second chance. Finn tried to redeem himself, but I'm not sure I will ever be able to fully forgive him. He helped plan the murder of the love of my life. He treated me and my closest friends badly. I have given him second chances too but he keeps throwing them away. You are hurting so much because you feel, for the first time in your life, that you have really, truly, 'let someone down'. But love", Kurt put a hand on Wes' cheek. "You haven't. The three of them are the ones letting you down. Look around you."

Wes did as he was told and saw all the Warblers smile at him.

"Every single one of the boys in this room are people you haven't let down", Kurt continued. "This school is full of them. And if that isn't enough… think of Dave back at McKinley. Think about Sam, Puck, Matt, Tina and Rachel. Think of your parents and Elijah and Baby-Chang. Just imagine the stories he'll hear about his brother in the future. Think about all the teachers and staff at this school, they trust you with a lot of responsibilities and you never let them down. And think of _Santana_." Wes twitched at that. "You know how much she loves and depends on you. She needs you and you have always been there for her."

"Remember what she said at nationals", Trent cut in. "I overheard it after we stalked past the ND after the 'kissed that missed' incident." He made air quotes.

"What did she say", Kurt asked.

"She said: 'Homo what the hell is going on? What did we do to make the Warblers hate us so much… except for what Artie called you the other day. Why are you all glaring so hard at Rachel and why are _you_ indifferent towards us… towards _me_. You are never indifferent towards me.'"

"I don't get it", Jeff said and scratched his head.

"It's more _how _she sounded when she said it", Trent said. "Remember Wes. She sounded demanding at first but you could hear that it hurt her and the more she spoke she sounded more and more hurt."

"Remember how she ran to you when she felt unloved", Kurt said and wiped at his eyes. "Not until you told her that she really was loved did she stop feeling sad. Don't you see how you _never _let us down."

"And those jerks from your freshman year doesn't count", Mike hurriedly said. "You didn't let the Warblers down at nationals. It was the judges' fault!"

"Then why do I still feel crappy", Wes asked.

"Okay", Blaine said and cracked his knuckles. "I didn't want to force it to this, but you seem to not be able to understand the spoken language!" He stalked up to Wes and pressed him into a chair. Wes cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We were going to sing this at your graduation… but I think you need to hear it now instead", Blaine said before he cleared his throat and started to sing:

**Yeah eee yeah eee yeah eee yeah,  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah**

**Sittin' around like, what's goin' on,**  
**Don't know why the day just felt so long,**  
**I felt alone (yeah), so many times I, failed you,**  
**You took me back where I belong,**  
**Like nothing was wrong (yeah),**

Now had this been in the TV-show you should've seen flashback while Blaine sang. Flashbacks from Wes finding him in that shack during the storm when the truth about why Blaine had turned into an ass came out. Wes felt a hand grab his and looked down and saw Thad holding his hand. The Warblers had started doing backups now. Thad smiled and sang:

**You picked me up, when I was down,  
And when I cry, you make me smile,  
And when I think about, I must talk about it,  
Gotta tell the world about it, (yeah)...**

Now while Thad sang there would have been flashbacks from Wes helping him out of that dumpster or just talking or comforting him, making him laugh. Thad wiped away a tear and then sang with Blaine:

**When I'm lost & there's no other way,  
I know you'd be there to just light up the day,  
You never let me down, you never let me down  
You never let me down, you never let me down  
Sometimes I don't know how the clouds are now far away,  
You never let me, come, never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me...**

Mike smiled at his brother and put his arms around him, then he sang:

**Looking around like, I wish you was here,  
So that you can take this all from me, I wanna be free,  
(I wanna be free, I wanna be free),  
So many times I, run away from you,  
When you got everything I need, you was best for me (yeah),**

Now had this be the TV-show, I know I know I'm nagging but bear with me. Now had this been in the show there would've been flashbacks of Wee-Montchangs, Puck and Matt playing around. And they'd go on while Chris sang the next part:

**You picked me up, when I was down,  
And when I cry, you make me smile,  
And when I think about, I must talk about it,  
Gotta tell the world about it (yeah, yeah, yeah)...**

All the Warblers sang different harmonies in the solo and Wes had to sit down, overwhelmed by emotions. He couldn't believe his boys would do this for him. The Warblers sang and as they did the TV-show would've shown flashbacks from Wes time with all the Warblers, individual and in group:

**When I'm lost & there's no other way,  
I know you'd be there to just light up the day,  
You never let me down, you never let me down  
You never let me down, you never let me down  
Sometimes I don't know how the clouds are now far away,  
You never let me, come, never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me...**

**Blaine: You picked me up (hey), when I was down (hey),  
Thad: And when I cry, you make me smile,  
Mike: I must talk about it (talk, talk, talk, talk about it),  
Chris: You picked me up (hey), when I was down (hey),  
Joseph: And when I cry, you make me smile,  
All Warblers: You never let me down, you never let me down,  
You never let me down (gotta tell the world about it, yeah yeah yeah),**

**Kurt: When I'm lost & there's no other way,**  
**I know you'd be there to just light up the day,**  
**You never let me down, you never let me down**  
**You never let me down, you never let me down,**  
**When I'm lost & there's no other way,**  
**I know you'd be there to just light up the day,**  
**You never let me down, you never let me down**  
**You never let me down, you never let me down,**

The Warblers were all gathered around Wes, Kurt was holding his hand as was Mike. The rest of them were resting their hands on his legs, arms, shoulders, back and even head. Wherever they could reach. Wes was crying and when Chris said:

"We love you."

Wes couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and the Warblers just rubbed the part of him that they were touching and whispered soothing words.

* * *

Later that evening when Wes and Kurt were alone in their room Wes' phone suddenly started to ring and he cocked an eyebrow when he saw the name on the ID. It was Burt calling him. Wes answered with a:

"Good evening sir what can I do for you?"

"Wes", Burt almost groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?"

"Sorry sir."

"Stop siring me. Now I want you to listen kid and do _not _interupt."

"I promise sir."

"Wes."

"Sorry sir."

"Ugh I'll never get anywhere with you. Anyway the reason I called is not because of Kurt telling me too. It's someone else that asked me to."

"Why… Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt sir."

"Just be quiet from now on and we'll call it even. Now Mr. Schue at McKinley noticed something when you were over today. He said he thinks that you are hurting about this whole situation and we understand it, Carole and I that is. So I've been around to Artie and Mercedes' parents and talked to them and kid we all want you to know one thing. _Nothing_ of this is your fault. I know it feels hard to believe but it is the truth.

Kid you got the biggest heart this world have ever seen and you care a lot about people. That is good, the world needs more people like you. You have given Artie, Mercedes and Finn so many chances kid, we all know it. The group talked to the kids of ND and to your mom and stepdad. They all told us what they knew of this situation and it came clear to us, yet again, what a kind of person you are. You are the bigger man in all this.

Artie called you and your brothers for something that is very racist and you've been called homophobic stuff too. You have given back witty comments to defend yourself and the others… but you have never hurt any of this kids physically… if they didn't attack you first.

Now I know you think that you have ruined their futures by getting them sent to juvie but kid… it's not you. It's them. They brought this upon themselves and it is _not_ your fault. If someone tells you different know this, that the parents whose kids are now in juvie do _not _blame this on you. They blame their kids and themselves.

You were trying to do the good things, to be the greater man and you have kid. Never forget that. Nothing of this is your fault. You are just the kind of person so many of us wished we were. Buddy there is no one in this little town that blames you for what happened, no one that matters anyway. Carole wants to speak with you."

Wes nodded, he couldn't speak. He was too overwhelmed. He had tears going down his cheeks again. He'd even sat down on his bed. Kurt sat down beside him and took his hand.

"Hi honey", Carole said. "Now you listen to me. When you got badly hurt by my son I didn't believe in your family, I didn't believe in you either. But listen honey there is no one else in the world, except from my husband, that I always believe in since that day. If you tell me something I know it's true. You have a big heart baby, you try to change the world but you can't do that all on your own baby.

Now my son means the world to me, but he has let me down and I only hope he can get the help he needs when he is in juvie. And it is thanks to you that he will get better, he will be a better man because of you. So I want to thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me. I know Artie and Mercedes' parents feel the same. They have noticed their kids change too and had no idea on how to help them, now these kids will get a chance to change for the better. And that is all because of you baby, because you want to help them and you can help them.

By pressing these charges you will do more for them than you would if you didn't. Their lives will not be ruined because of this. Baby you have nothing to be ashamed or sad for. Don't cry sweetheart." Wes was sobbing now. "You do not deserve to be hurting. You have done so much for us, for Kurt and for Finn. It should be me that's crying in thankfulness. I'm so thankful for everything you've done for our family.

You are one in the family baby, as soon as you put it all out to keep Kurt safe I knew that you would be one of us some day. When I saw you and Kurt that first time… before the wedding I just knew that it would be _you _and not Blaine that was going to be the one to hold Kurt's hand. Wes I don't think you can even grasp how much you mean to Kurt, us or your boys at Dalton… and your family of course.

You can never let us down baby because there is no way you can do it. Please honey stop hurting because you do not deserve it, you are helping by doing this. You. Are. _Helping_. Now you go and get some rest and we will see you soon. Your graduation is coming up isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am", Wes croaked.

"Well we'll be there. I demand an invitation, you hear me young man?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And stop ma'aming me sweetheart."

"Yes Carole."

"Good, now take care and spend some love time with that beautiful boyfriend of yours." Wes snorted and heard Burt object in the background. But he said goodbye and pulled Kurt to him.

They spent the rest of the evening and night in each other's arms. Things would turn out for the better. They both knew it. Kurt smiled at one point and mentioned that he had the perfect song to sing to Wes whenever he called him when he was in New York. But he was not going to tell. Wes only smiled and held Kurt close.

He had never felt so supported or loved as he did today, Santana had texted him. As had Rachel, Tina, Puck, Sam and Matt. Even Ricky had heard about what had gone down and had sent him a text telling him that if someone blamed Wes for all this he would gladly kick their asses for it. Wes had smiled at that and knew that there was just two things left for him to do now… pass on the torch to the next Warbler chairman and then graduate.

* * *

**TBC Only one more to go and THIS time I mean it.**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

Paula - Tack så mycket :)

Sarah - Sorry but no it will not go on forever. But thank you for being reviewer 300 ;)

yngoldfogee - You got your answer I think ;)


	38. The End for now

Part 38

Kurt was watching the room that was now getting very bare on one half. All Kurt's stuff was still there but Wes had nothing left. He had brought all his stuff home. He just had the most necessary stuff left, but they'd disappear today. It was Wes graduation day. The first thing they'd do today was go to the Warbler Hall and elect a new chairman.

Kurt was waiting for Wes to come out of the bathroom. Kurt was anxious to see the Dalton Academy graduation gowns. He wanted to know if they were tacky or not. He had told Wes the day before that if it was red he'd groan and if it was navy blue he'd sigh. Kurt was looking out the window, feeling a bit sad. I mean… today his boyfriend would leave Dalton, he wouldn't be there when they came back next year and the Warblers would have to depend on each other more than ever when Wes wasn't there to help pull them through hard times.

"What do you think", a voice asked behind him and Kurt spun around and smiled.

Wes stood in the doorway, graduation cap in his hand but the gown was on. It was black and red scarf (don't know the real name for it) that Wes had draped over his shoulders. The cap was black as well but Kurt saw that the inside was navy blue, he also noticed that the tuft, or whatever it was called, was red as well. He also noticed that Wes had a golden ring on his right hand. Wes smiled at Kurt.

"Well", he asked. "Kurt do I look okay or is it so bad that you can't find words for it?"

"No", Kurt said and smiled before hurrying up to Wes and hugged him. "You look amazing."

"Thank you love", Wes answered and hugged him back.

"What are you wearing underneath", Kurt asked curiously.

"You'll see at the party", Wes said and winked. He took Kurt's hand and looked around the room. "I will miss this and you so much."

"I'll miss it too… but if we're lucky Joseph will be my new roomy next year… or Mike."

"Yeah that would be awesome. Promise me to keep an eye on my brothers."

"Two eyes, as often as I can."

Wes smiled and wiped away a single tear.

"I will miss being able to just hold you and them at any second I want when I'm away", he said and Kurt took his hand.

"We will miss that too, don't doubt that", he said. "Now come on Mr. Graduate. Time to great the rest of the Warblers."

* * *

The Warblers were all sitting around the Warbler Hall, watching the council table… which was empty. David and Thad were not going to sit there until a new chairman had been chosen. The others could then chose to keep them on or exchange them. But all eyes were on the middle-chair at the table. Wes' chair.

John knew that he was going to miss the guy something awful. Wes was such a support to them all and it would be hard to go on without him. He was their leader and big brother. John only had sisters, who were all older than him, so having an older brother at Dalton had been like heaven. He would miss that a lot. He knew he'd always have the other older boys to turn to if he needed older-brother-advices and Wes was only a phone call away after all. But he would still miss him greatly. But John also decided something. He'd try to act more like Wes next year, if he could handle it. Wes was one of a kind after all.

Luke watched the chair and felt a bit sad. Wes was the kind of guy you could always count on and always liked, after just meeting him for a short moment. Luke remembered his first meeting with the graduate. Wes had been sitting behind the council table as a judge and Luke had been so nervous he felt like throwing up. Everyone had been watching him… well Thad, Wes and David that is. They were the council and the only ones there. But Luke was still nervous because he knew that the other Warblers were beyond the doors. Wes had stood up from his seat and walked up to him, told him to take deep breath and relax. Because no one here was doubting him, they knew he could do it if he wanted to. Luke had nodded and done what Wes told him, the rest is history. Luke will give those advices next year, if he meets nervous auditioners.

Trent would miss Wes so much, the older boy had always been there for him and when he came to Dalton… a wreck because of severe bullying, Wes was one of the first to greet him, with a big smile and open arms. Trent had been 'attacking' people verbally because that was the only way he knew how to get through the day. He had met Thad in the corridor, well Thad had run into him and had asked for forgiveness and Trent blew up in his face. Trent had started yelling stuff at him, insulting him and the like. He'd seen the older boy pale and look visibly sick. While Trent had been yelling Wes had appeared behind him. Trent had said to Thad that he was a despicable human being. Wes had said sharply, but not unkind, that it was the other way around. Trent had then blown up in his face, yelling stuff at him. Wes' reply? A smile and a hug. Trent had fought it at first but when Wes had started to whisper soothing words to him he broke down and clung to the, then, junior. Trent had had the first real contact with another boy in many years. Wes hadn't backed away from him in disgust. He'd taken the initiative to pull him into a hug. He had been inviting and not pushing away like others always did. Trent had decided to be more like Wes after that and he would try even harder next year to be like Wes, since Wes was not going to be there. He will reach out to those in need and help them, because as Wes has shown them, everyone deserves a second chance.

Frank Connors was sad that Wes leaving but he was also happy. He was happy that Wes got the chance to fulfill all his dreams and not have to care so much about everyone else. They'll all turn to him at one point or another of course, but it would be easier to turn to someone at this school instead of calling Wes up. If someone deserved some peace and quiet it was Wes, he worked so much that it was a wonder he hadn't collapsed long ago. Frank was happy he could count Wes as his friend and he was feeling proud to know that Wes would call him the same if asked. The Warblers being rock stars and all was sweet, but Wes was the guy you wanted to be a friend of at this school. After all… Wes was the Dalton King and it would be damn hard to find a replacement for him, if possible at all.

Joseph wished his other brothers were like Wes. He wished they were friendly, sweet, understanding, loyal, trusty, calm, collected, cool, strong, fair, protective and comforting. His brothers were not like that, they would never listen to him if he had problems or comfort him if he was scared. Wes did and they weren't even related. Joseph had finally taken Wes' advice and was moving into Einstein. He hoped he'd room with Kurt because and he was ashamed of admitting it, it would feel as if he was close to Wes still. The room breathed of him and smelt like him and Kurt. So when Joseph moved in he'd feel that Wes was still there, with them. There to protect and comfort. Joseph would miss him and especially how he would always listen to two sides of a story before judging someone… mostly anyway. Joseph would miss that guy something awful and knew he'd cry when they said goodbye and he would not be ashamed of it.

James was so happy that Wes was okay again, his mentor was back to his awesome self. James was one of the most quiet Warblers, but that was because he was really shy. His greatest wish was to be more like Wes and he had studied the older boy over the years he'd known him. Wes wasn't aware of the fact that he was James' mentor, the boy hadn't dared to ask him. James and Wes were alike in many ways, but different in many others. James had trouble keeping his head cool in conflicts or fights. Wes always, mostly, kept his cool. James would miss that feeling of safeness that came with Wes. He would miss having the guy around to help out when need be. He would miss him for other things too, but he would mostly miss the feeling of safeness that Wes always brought into a room. He'd miss his friend.

Jeff was telling everyone that he was not going to say good bye to Wes today, he'd say see you later. Jeff hated to say goodbye and Wes knew that. The older boy had been there for all of them so many times and he accepted them all for all their weird quirks. He never said goodbye to Jeff for example and he never sighed or rolled his eyes when James had to go out through the door and enter again because he entered with his left foot instead of the right. Wes accepted people for who they were and Jeff wished more people were like him. Wes never wanted to change you, only if you had a bad attitude or if you were hurting. It was partly thanks to Wes that Niff came to be. Wes had seen their obvious attraction and had paired them up at any chance he got. He also made sure to support both of them when they were still doubting the other's feelings. Wes was the kind of friend you wanted and Jeff was happy he had him. He would miss him something terrible.

Nick would also miss Wes. He'd miss his laughter and sense of moral. He'd also miss Wes hugs. He loved getting hugs by the older boy, he didn't know what it was about him that made him love them so much… but he did. This year Nick had worried a lot about his friend but knew that if Wes hadn't been there things would've been far worse. He remembered that day Mrs. Clearwater came into the room. Wes had without hesitation put himself in harm's way to keep his little brothers safe from her. Nick loved that Wes was so protective over them all and he'd miss that next year. He would miss his big brother _so_ much. Without Wes the Warblers wouldn't really be the Warblers. But he knew why Wes was leaving and he was happy that he got a chance to live his own life. Nick knew that Wes would be a big artist someday. Broadway was already open to him so there was no stopping him and Nick was not going to try.

Blaine loved Wes, he really truly loved him, as a brother though. Wes had always come through for him, always tried to pull him back if need be… always came to bring him back to his real family. Without Wes Blaine knew he'd most likely be dead a long time ago. Wes was the person that he loved most in the world after his boyfriend David. To see Wes go would be really hard but also really good. Blaine figured that the Warblers had to learn to stand on their own feet. Wes couldn't always be there. They'd need to learn to not need him as much. Wes would always be there for them if they needed him, but they had to learn how to figure stuff out on their own. Wes had his own life ahead of him now. Blaine was not going to be in his way. He had been before and that only caused him pain, he never ever wanted Wes to look at him with a "you let me down-look" on his face. That was the worst thing Blaine had ever endured. He could not stand Wes loathing him. He didn't want that. He wanted Wes' friendship and he knew he'd never lose it. Wes never just cut his bonds with people. Blaine knew he e-mailed or texted old friends from Warblers from the earlier years. Wes just couldn't stop loving people and care for people. And for that Blaine loved him even more.

Do you know what the most annoying thing with Wes is? Fred does. It's that he is _always _right! Wes is never wrong! He is always right and that is really annoying because when you are hurting you want him to be wrong when he figures out what things really is about. Fred could not describe how much Wes had actually done for him, he wasn't even sure Wes knows it. He'd hate to see his friend leave but he would hate it even more if Wes threw his future away to stay with them instead. If he did Fred would have to kick his ass… uh if that was even possible. They had a deep bond. The two of them and Thad. They had a bond of a kind no one else shared and even though Wes would be miles away that bond would still be as strong. Fred also knew that he'd have to be quick if he wanted to make Wes _his _best-man because Thad wanted that too.

Rock smiled thinking of the football games he'd played alongside Wes. If Wes was calm and collected outside of the field he was nothing like it on the field. On the field he was crazy like a kid on Christmas. He was full of energy and could barely stand still. He was a joy to have on the team because he was always in a good mood. The Eagles never really lost any games because they were such a good team and good friends. Rock felt a bit smug that he and just a few of the Warblers knew of Wes' childish side. The side he only showed on the field and in the locker-room. Wes showed off that side when he played tag with Mike whenever they played each other. The tag thing had also spread to other games. Wes always asked the other team's running back before the game started if it was okay if he tackled him and they played some weird tag. Eight boys out of ten agreed to the idea and it was always fun to watch the other team's reaction when Wes tackled their running back after the game or if the other teams running back tackled Wes. Rock could hear Wes' childish and happy laughter if he imagined a game going on. It made him smile and he would miss that more than anything else.

Do you know how it feels to be close to a born leader? David did. He sat beside one every Warbler meeting. Wes didn't need a gavel or to raise his voice to take complete control in a room. He didn't even have to win respect through fear. Wes worked for it in a way that gave him respect and increased his already big respect for other people and their thoughts. Wes was the best leader the Warbler could ask for. Thad and David could both get partial when decisions were to be made, but not Wes, never Wes. It was not for nothing they called him Mr. Morals. David wished he could be more like Wes and made a promise that if he ended up on the council again he'd be more like Wes. He'd lead like Wes wanted them to all along. Wes was one of David's best friends and a big support to him in life. Wes always helped him through hard times, even though David couldn't claim he'd done the same. But Wes didn't blame him for that, he just smiled if David mentioned it. David would miss him something terrible, nothing would really feel the same without Wes. David guessed he'd always wait for the Asian to walk back in through the door.

Thad didn't know how he'd ever be able to pay Wes back for everything the older boy had done for him. Wes had, on intuition, found him in that dumpster. He had stopped him on that roof because he had a hunch about what Thad was going to do and he kept saving him over and over again. Thad hated how broken he was and that it sometimes hurt his friends too. Like when Jeff was holding him upside down when they came back from regionals and threatened to put him in the pond if Thad didn't tell him of his plans to get back at Blaine. Thad freaked out and Wes had come to his rescue. Wes always came to his rescue. Thad didn't want to be so fragile and weak but he just couldn't help it. He nearly snorted because he could hear Wes yell at him for calling himself weak. It had happened before and Thad would miss having his guardian angel with him next year. But Fred was going to be there. His fiancée was going to be there for him next year and the years to come. Wes didn't know it but it was because of him that Fred and Thad came to be. Wes had sent Thad to get some sheets of paper for the next Warbler rehearsal. Thad went but Fred followed because it might be heavy and Thad had an injured wrist, which Wes didn't know about otherwise he'd never send him. They gotten to the supply closet and Thad had climbed onto a stool to get the paper. Fred went inside with him… and someone closed the door from outside with a bang. The thing was, when the door closed the lights died. Thad lost his balance and fell, but Fred caught him… but he also lost his balance and they fell to the ground. Fred was on his back and Thad lying on top of him. That's when they kissed for the first time, thanks to Wes. (Just so you guys know, it was Joseph that closed the door on purpose because he'd seen the attraction no one else had seen.) Thad would miss Wes so much and knew Wes would miss them too. Wes is leaving the school but he will never leave his place in Thad's heart. It is not possible.

Mike and Chris would miss their older brother something awful. Wes had always been there for them. He'd comforted them when they'd had nightmares. He'd play with them and made sure both had fun. Both of them agreed that they could never have gotten a better older brother than Wes. He was the best. The only thing that bugged them at times is the fact that Wes could be just a tiny, a wee, a little, a tad, a teeny weeny bit overprotective. Don't get them wrong they loved the fact that Wes would always come to protect them if need be. But it was annoying also. They would miss it though. They would miss Wes so much, it would feel like a big part of them was missing. It had always been them. The three Montchangs. They were each other's best friends. They would miss him and they knew Elijah would miss him too. But it was fantastic that Wes' life-long-dreams were getting fulfilled at last and who were they to stand in his way?

Kurt and Wes entered and saw their friends and family watch the council table gloomily. Wes turned to Kurt, smiled and then kissed his cheek. Afterwards he walked up to the table and leaned on it. No one seemed to notice.

"Wow", Wes said. "For once in my life I'm Mr. Cellophane because you guys are looking right through me."

"Wes?!" Everyone exclaimed and Wes smiled softly.

"Hi guys."

"Wow you look", Trent began and watched his friend in his graduation gown, the cap was resting on the council table. "You look…you look great."

"Yeah and all grown up", Mike teased. Wes snorted.

"Thanks Trent, Mike", he said. "Now what's with the long faces. Surely you won't miss me that much?"

"Of course we will", James said. "We love you."

"I love you guys too, which is why I am going to do this."He walked over to the piano. He sat down and started to play. Kurt sat down between Blaine and Thad. All eyes were on Wes. They all recognized the song and Wes started to sing:

**You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going**

**You walked with me**  
**When I was all alone**  
**With so much unknown**  
**Along the way**  
**Then I heard you say**

**I promise you**  
**I'm always there**  
**When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair**  
**I'll carry you**  
**When you need a friend**  
**You'll find my footprints in the sand**

Kurt had to wipe away tears from his eyes and he wasn't the only one. A few of the other Warblers were doing the same, Trent, Nick and Rock for example. Wes looked up and smiled before he sang:**  
I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I been so afraid**

**And just when I**  
**I thought I'd lost my way**  
**You gave me strength to carry on**  
**That's when I heard you say**

The Warblers knew he sang this part to all of them, especially Kurt and his brothers.

**I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
And I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand**

**When I'm weary  
Well I know you'll be there  
And I can feel you  
When you say  
****  
**The Warblers all started to harmonize with him and it sounded fantastic. According to Kurt they'd never sound better. They all sang:  
**  
_I promise you  
Oh, I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand_**

**_When your heart is full of sadness and despair_**  
**_I'll carry you_**  
**_When you need a friend_**  
**You'll find my footprints in the sand **– Wes took the last line alone and made a soft little piano thing before he stopped. The Warblers all cheered happily.

When Wes got up from the piano Jeff was the first to run up and hug him. Wes didn't say goodbye to them. He said see you later. Okay Jeff might have read into it a bit but Wes practically said he'd be there when they needed him and that classified as a see you later. At least in Jeff's book. Jeff's hug was so forceful Wes took a step backwards and tripped over the piano bench, he pulled Jeff with him on the way down. The Warblers all laughed, even Wes. He hugged Jeff, ruffled his hair and then made sure they both got up. Wes turned to face the room and smiled. Jeff started brushing off Wes' gown.

"So", Wes said. "Should we get down to business then?"

The Warblers all nodded. Wes cleared his throat and said:

"Since none of you has actually been part of the Warblers when a chairman graduates I will tell you how it will go down. Now the Warblers has to chose someone to take my spot next year. You nominee people and it's up to me to agree or not. If I agree but the person in question doesn't he is not forced to lead. If no one nominates a Warbler I have to do it myself. This person can then chose to keep the other members of the council or have an election of two new people. Everyone understand?" The Warblers all nodded. "Okay, then let's start the nominations."

The room was quiet at first, no one said a word but then Kurt raised his hand and Wes nodded at him.

"I nominate Warbler Thad Clearwater for chairman", Kurt said and Thad stared at him.

"Me?!" he asked.

"Of course", Kurt said. "Wes always says you understand things and that's what a leader needs to do. We know you can do it Thad."

"But… but…"

"He's right", David said. "Between you and I, you are the better choice. You or Jeff."

"Me", Jeff exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Because you know how to lead and look after others", Nick told his boyfriend. "Yeah, Jeff or Thad should take the lead!"

"I suggest Thad", Mike said. "It's more logical. Thad has more experience from being on the council and I don't doubt Jeff will do a great job but I think Thad will be better."

"And if Jeff joins the council", James said. "He'll get some experience and can take over after Thad when Thad graduates." The others nodded and then turned to Wes.

"What do you think Wes", Mike asked.

"That you hit the nail Mike", his brother answered. "I don't doubt Thad can handle it. I know he can."

"But", Thad said. "I'm… I'm not made of the right stuff. You know me Wes, I'm emotionally unstable!"

"You're not. Thad you're one of the strongest people I know. I _know _you can handle it. And you won't be alone you know. You will have Jeff and someone else by your side."

"I suggest David or Joseph", Blaine spoke up. "Either way would work."

"Heck no", Joseph said. "I'm not good at this stuff."

"You know what to do for the team to make us as good as possible."

"Sure but I still think that David should stay on the council."

"Agreed", some said, Kurt was one of them.

"So", Wes asked and looked at his boys. "Have we made a decision Warblers?" They all looked at him and then nodded.

"Thad is to be chairman", Jeff said.

"And I want David to stay on the council with me", Thad said. "But I want Jeff to join."

"Any objections", Wes asked and only got shaking heads as an answer. "Then I guess this is it."

"Don't say things like that", Rock objected. "This is not it!"

They all jumped when the big clock in the room started ringing. Wes smiled. It was time. He walked over to the council table and took his cap. He smiled and took one last look around the room.

"It's been a pleasure", he said and then turned to the Warblers. "Guys. I love you." He didn't need to say anything else. They all knew. Kurt got up and kissed his boyfriend before taking his cap from him and putting it on his head.

"Now you go and knock them dead", Kurt said fixing the scarf thing too. "We'll be in the audience."

"You better be", Wes said before walking out of the Warbler Hall for the last time, as a student.

* * *

The Warblers weren't the only ones that had come to see Wes graduate. The members of ND, that wasn't in juvie, were there, his parents of course and Kurt saw Ricky there with his boyfriend. At first Kurt hadn't seen the boyfriend and felt jealousy flare, but then he saw Ricky hold the hand of another guy and felt a bit calmer. Wes' parents shot Ricky dark looks though, all four of them. Kurt had to smile at the girls of ND. They were all dressed in grey skin-tight trousers, white shirts, navy blue blazers and had ties that were red and navy blue. Their blazers lacked the red piping and Dalton logo thought, but they still looked amazing. Kurt chuckled and hugged them all. Tina told him they'd change out of these clothes at the party afterwards. There was one more person there and Kurt had to smile when he saw Mike's face lit up. Matt was there.

"Matt what are you doing here man", Mike asked hugging him. Matt had to be careful though because Mike's rib was still healing. Mike had been forced to stay in the wheel-chair longer than Chris even though his legs were okay. But Mike's neck injury resulted in big pain when he stood up so until it healed a bit more he was confided to that wheel-chair longer than Chris. But at least he was up from it now… if he was careful.

"What", Matt asked grinning. "You really think I'd miss my big brother's graduation?"

Mike only grinned and hugged him. Then the ceremony started and they all watched senior after senior get their diploma. But Wes' name wasn't called. No one understood why but then they did… Carmichael's vice principle appeared with Wes by his side. Wes looked amused and Carmichael smiled.

"Ah the man of the hour", he said and Wes rolled his eyes. "I bet you are all wondering why Mr. Montgomery here didn't get his diploma along with everybody else? Well that was my little cup you see. Wesley here has been Headboy, dorm prefect, student council president, running back on the football team, captain of the martial arts team, chairman of the Warblers _and _is Valedictorian. People here's Dalton's most committed student ever! It did not feel right to have him in the middle instead of at the end. Mr. Montgomery here's your diploma _and _some papers that can be of use when you look for a job in the future."

He handed Wes his diploma and all those papers. It was documents that indicated that he had been doing all the stuff Carmichael said. Wes hugged the principal and then turned to the microphone put in front of him. He smiled.

"Graduation means something", he said. "It means you are going out to fulfill all of your dreams. It means that you are jumping off of the cliff and are diving towards the sea. It means you are taking the first step of your life's adventure and to all you romantics out there it means that you are one step closer to find the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with." Some cheers were heard and Wes smiled. "We've had four wonderful and amazing years at Dalton, it's been awesome really. We've created bonds that will last forever, we've found soul mates, we've found ourselves and we have found our dreams. Some of us will go out and concur the world of law and order, some will be great sportsmen, some will do great in the medical areas, the list can go on and on because no one here has an identical dream. But one thing is clear to me, there is one thing I do _not _doubt and that's the fact that all of us will achieve our dreams." The graduates cheered loudly. "Now motivation is always hard to find and I am not good at saying motivating stuff."

"Lies!" someone called and everyone laughed even Wes.

"But I am good at singing", he continued. "So I am going to make one last performance here at Dalton. Mr. Harold has offered to play the piano." One of the teachers stepped up to the piano and Wes smiled.

"My fellow graduates", he said. "This is for you."

Mr. Harold started to play the piano and Wes sang:

**I am dreaming of a riverbank  
Mists enshroud the farther shore  
I am standing in a wooden boat  
In my hand a golden oar  
Will I row against the current  
Or let myself be carried out to sea?  
Where I reach land at last is up to the river  
But the journey is up to me**

**Time to sail reluctant pilgrim  
My fear is all I got to lose  
Life is nothing, nothing but a dreamscape  
And the dream is mine to chose**

**I am racing down a corridor  
Endless doors on either side  
I can open anyone of them  
Step on through and change my life  
Sometimes I pause there on the threshold  
Afraid to leave my bright familiar halls  
Sometimes I spend my day running by so quickly  
I don't see the doors at all**

**Step on through reluctant pilgrim  
My fear is all I got to lose  
Life is nothing, nothing but a dreamscape  
And the dream is mine to chose**

**I am waking in a forest glade  
Needles of pine are in my hair  
I see pathways through the underbrush  
Leading to, I don't know where  
I here strange noises in the thickets  
And I know some trails may not lead where they seem  
Pain may await me but I know if I stay here  
I'll sleep right through my dream**

**Find the trail reluctant pilgrim  
My fear is all I got to lose  
Life is nothing, nothing but a dreamscape  
And the dream is mine to chose**

**Let us sail reluctant pilgrims  
Our fear is all we got to lose  
Life is nothing, nothing but a dreamscape  
And the dreams are ours to chose  
Ours to choose**

The crowd cheered loudly and Wes took a bow and the principal gave him a hug… and then it was over.

* * *

Kurt was nervous. He'd tried to get a chance to speak to Wes privately but it was hard. All Wes' friends from the Warblers, the ND, other friends and his family were doing things with him. Kurt was a bit nervous among Wes' other relatives. He'd never met them and felt as if they were all giving him the stink eye or watched him and then whispered in Mandarin or Cantonese about him. Tina and Rachel seemed to feel the same way, they were also dating Montchangs after all. Santana though had none of this troubles, she happily chatted with anyone that came up to her. Kurt sighed and wondered were Wes had been dragged off to this time… and then he saw Ricky out in the backyard talking to someone. Kurt couldn't see who it was but he knew it wasn't his boyfriend. How did he know that? Because the boyfriend was right now talking to one of Wes' uncles. Kurt got curious and walked out in the backyard. He was close enough to hear Ricky talk but not for the man to discover him.

"I'm just saying", Ricky said. "That I am sorry, I know your parents doesn't believe me and that I really don't deserve to be here Wes… but I really want you to be my friend. We had a spark once and even though it's long gone I still think of you as a friend. We were good friends. Can't you just understand?"

"I accepted your apology Ricky", Wes said calmly. "But I'm not sure I want you as my friend. I mean… you hurt me pretty damn good."

"I know and I am sorry. Trust me I never planned for you to stay locked into that closet for five hours!"

"And still you pushed me in to keep your friends from finding out about me."

"I know I'm sorry. But I was a stupid teenager that was obsessed with being cool, who'd think me dating a freshman would be cool?"

"And that's why you didn't come to my defense after the nationals spectacle?"

"I'm sorry dude!"

"I know, you've said it."

"Can you at least take the gift Arthur and I bought you?"

Kurt saw Ricky hand something out to Wes, who Kurt couldn't really see but he'd recognize his boyfriend's voice anywhere.

"Fine I will", Wes said with a sigh. "But dude I think it's better if the two of you left. You know what my uncles are like…"

"Yes. Yes of course… uh just… just take care dude and knock 'em dead in New York." Kurt heard a squawk as Ricky pulled Wes into a tight hug. Ricky patted Wes' shoulder and then turned to walk off. Kurt decided that it was now or never, at least today, if he wanted to talk to Wes alone. He walked past Ricky and the older boy smiled at him, but then grabbed his shoulder.

"Kurt", he said. "Stick with Wes okay? He deserves to be loved and I know you love him."

"I will", Kurt said and watched the older guy walk off. Then he rounded the corner and saw Wes open a package and taking out a tie. It was completely black except for some thin gold threads running all over it. Wes shook his head.

"It is a very nice thing", Kurt said and Wes jumped and then smiled.

"Hi love", he said and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I've been looking for you. I want to introduce you to my uncles and Maria's parents. They are the only ones that aren't homophobic."

"I've been looking for you too", Kurt said. "I need to talk to you."

"Let's sit down then", Wes said and they sat down on a bench. They were holding hands and Kurt leaned on Wes' shoulder.

"I will miss you so much when you're away", Kurt said and sighed. "I know you will miss me too but it you will be busy with all your work so you get less time to be reminded of me… I'll be reminded of you all the time since your picture is in the Warbler Hall among the other chairmen… and your photo on the student council president's wall. It is not fair."

"Baby everything reminds me of you", Wes said and kissed his temple. "I will miss you so much too. But don't worry I will keep your side of the bed warm until you join me at NYADA or if you go to Julliard. Point is I will wait for you."

"Are you sure we can handle a long distance relationship? I mean you're going to be so far away and what if you meet someone else."

"Kurt no one else in this world can make me feel the things I feel for you. We've already been through this, I will _never _let you go."

"That sounds so possessive… I like it."

"Good", Wes said and pulled him into a tight hug. "Because I mean it. We always have Skype and Facebook and our phones. We have e-mails and the normal mail and I'll come visit as much as I can. And besides your senior year will just fly by. I know my did even though I tried to slow it down so many times."

"We had a hectic year didn't we?"

"True that, but it was a very good year. I met you, you became my friend, you moved to Dalton, you became my roomy, you became my boyfriend, we won sectionals, we won regionals, we won nationals and you are staying with me."

"It has been amazing", Kurt said with a smile. "We did all that and we saw New York _and _you got us a summer job on _Broadway_! So when you think about it Kurt Hummel's actually had a pretty good year."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"You know I wanted to sing a song to you."

"Really?"

"Yes… so here goes…"

Wes moved so that he was leaning against the wall, his legs on either side of Kurt. Kurt was leaning against Wes' chest, his head resting on Wes' shoulder and holding his boyfriend's hand. Wes was holding his free arm around Kurt and leaned his head on Kurt's. He sang:

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

**That I love you**  
**I have loved you all along**  
**And I miss you**  
**I'll be far away for far too long**  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**and you'll never go**  
**Stop breathing if**  
**I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask**  
**Last chance for one last dance**  
**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**  
**All of hell to hold your hand**  
**I'd give it all**  
**I'd give for us**  
**Give anything but I won't give up**  
**'Cause you know,**  
**you know, you know**

**That I love you**  
**I have loved you all along**  
**And I miss you**  
**I'll be far away for far too long**  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**and you'll never go**  
**Stop breathing if**  
**I don't see you anymore**

Kurt hugged his boyfriend's arm tight and sang with him. (**Wes, **_Kurt, _Both)  
**  
So far away **(_So far away_)**  
I'll be far away for far too long  
So far away **(_So far away_)**  
I'll be far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted**  
**I wanted you to stay**  
**'Cause I needed**  
**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you **(_I love you_)**  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you **(_I forgive you_)**  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it**  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
**Keep breathing** (_Keep breathing_)  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
**Keep breathing** (_Keep breathing_)  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Kurt sniffled and wiped at his eyes. He couldn't help it. Wes just pulled him close and kissed him. Kurt had no idea how he would handle one whole year away from his boyfriend… but he would do it. There was nothing else to do. He would handle it and then reunite with his boyfriend in New York. Kurt was yet again reminded of his first meeting with Wes.

He'd just seen him among all the boys dancing and singing with Blaine and then the two of them and David walked up to him. Kurt had known way back then, at that moment, that Wes was a good guy. It became clear when he took the blame for Kurt's spying by telling the Warblers he invited Mike and Kurt to come and watch them perform. It became even clearer when Wes saved his skinny little butt from Karofsky and Azimio. It became clearer and clearer the more time went by and Kurt could still remember the jolt of electricity he felt when Wes took his hand during Valentine's Day, after Kurt agreed to go on a date with him. Kurt startled when Wes suddenly kissed him.

"What was that for", Kurt asked when they parted.

"You didn't say a word or moved so I thought you needed mouth to mouth", Wes teased and kissed him again. Kurt just smiled and turned so that they were facing each other and then he pulled Wes closer to him, deepening the kiss. When they parted again Wes chuckled.

"What", Kurt asked.

"For someone that likes clothes so much I can't believe you haven't noticed what I'm wearing", Wes answered and Kurt took a look at the clothes and gasped. Wes was wearing tight fitting black trousers, a blood red shirt that had somewhat of an Chinese look to it and a black vest, finished up with a black fedora and black shoes… clothes that Kurt had made for Wes on his birthday.

"You're wearing the clothes I made you", Kurt said with tears in his eyes. He was smiling wide. He'd made clothes to his friends as well but no one had ever worn the things he made.

"Of course I wear them", Wes said and kissed Kurt gently. "You made them for me after all. But… now I have something for you."

Kurt watched as Wes unhooked the necklace he had around his neck. Kurt recognized it at once. It was the one he'd gotten from Santana, the ring was still there… but there was a second one there as well.

"What's that", Kurt asked as Wes took the second ring loose and handed it to Kurt.

"Remember that day all seniors left the school to 'bond with the history'", Wes asked making air quotes.

"Yes you went to an medieval village and made jewelry and other stuff… wait… you made this?"

"Yes", Wes said and smiled. "It's not an engagement ring and it's not a promise ring because I know you hate those things. But it is my ring that I give to you, just so I know that you are always mine. If it's too small for any of your fingers you can wear it around your neck in a string or a chain."

Kurt squealed and threw himself at Wes with such force that they both fell off of the bench. Kurt was hugging Wes as tight as he could and Wes chuckled before sitting up.

"I will wear it always!" Kurt said and tried the ring on his right ring-finger. It fitted perfectly. "I'll even move it to my left finger if someone tries to flirt with me! Oh I have to give you your graduating gift from me!"

Kurt looked through his pockets, not caring that he was sitting on Wes' stomach and Wes was grinning at him. Kurt found the small package and handed it to Wes. Wes smiled and opened it. He smiled when he saw what it was. It was a picture someone had photoshopped. It was a picture of a stage on which the Warblers were celebrating their win at nationals. But on each side you could see a bigger picture of Wes and Kurt. Wes was on the left side in his Glinda outfit and Wes was on the right as Elphaba. They were looking at each other through the corner of their eyes and both were smiling. There were a few lines written also between them and those lines had Wes smiling brighter than before. It was written:

_"It won't be too hard, I love you and… you love me?"  
"Yes."  
"So, what do you say about going out on a real date with me tomorrow night?"_

"Do you like it", Kurt asked.

"I love it", Wes said and pulled Kurt down to meet his lips. They kissed again before getting up and heading inside, holding hands.

"I love you so much", Kurt said with a sigh.

"I love you too", Wes said.

* * *

A while later after Kurt had met all of Wes' relatives and realized they were kind and amazing people as well Blaine grabbed him by the arm and said that the Warblers had to perform that number now, the number the two of them had planned. Kurt nodded but then turned to Blaine.

"Please Blaine", he said. "Sing it… because I don't think I can. I will tear up and ruin it."

"Of course", Blaine said and smiled. "Let's round up the guys."

Kurt nodded and they spread out and found all Warblers. When they were all gathered David took a glass and hit on it slightly and all talking in the room ended.

"Greetings everybody", Blaine said. "The Warblers have something to say so we will let the council talk for us."

Thad rolled his eyes but spoke up from his wheelchair.

"Wes Dalton's gonna miss you", he said. "You were a great addition to the Warblers. You made us a better team, a better team than anyone else ever could. I'm sad to see you go, we are all sad to see you go but we know that all good things must come to an end and that you are now going to fulfill your dreams." Wes smiled gently to Thad as the younger boy spoke. "I guess we'll always gonna talk to you on Skype when you come for a visit so we'll see you again. But maybe some of these guys won't." Thad nodded at other Dalton students that weren't as close to Wes as the Warblers. "So we and they wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you Wes", David cut in. Wes smiled and the Warblers started singing. Blaine took the lead:

**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know**

(_Some – where only we know)_**  
**  
The New Directions joined into the singing and one by one the Warblers and they gave Wes hugs.**  
_  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_**

**_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_**  
**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_**  
**_This could be the end of everything_**  
**_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_**

**Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know**

Kurt was the last one to hug Wes.

"I'll never say goodbye to you", he said and Wes smiled.

"You don't have to", he said kissing Kurt's temple. "You never have too."

* * *

**The End Wow it's done. I just wanna say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and followers. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it and that you are not too angry with me for all the cliffies I left you. Now here's the thing. What story do you want me to work on, along with LBW? Do you want me to work on Traitor or What Brothers Are For?**

Answer to guests and non-members or non signed in members:

mariah (chapter 20) - Yes you were right.

Guest (chapter 22) - Yes it is the same song Kurt sang. I felt it fitted.

Sarah- No just this one. Sorry.


	39. Sneak Peak

Wes walked up to where Rachel and Kurt were standing. They were in their costume because tonight was the night and it was about ten minutes to show time. Wes took Kurt's hand and felt him grip it _tightly_.

"Honey you are going to break the bones in my hand", Wes said and smiled. "And I need it to slap you."

"Well I need my hand to slap you but I don't enjoy it as much as you do", Kurt said.

"What? Being slapped or doing the slapping?"

"Oh shut up!" Kurt grumbled as Wes laughed at his red face. "Wes do you think I could drop dead now without anyone hating me?"

"Not really no", Wes said and pulled his boyfriend close to him. "So many people will be disappointed. After all, the salon is full, our parents are here, my brothers-"

"Is Chris here", Rachel asked and cut him off. It was the millionth time she'd ask.

"No", Wes said with a small smile. "He said that he could not come to this little show because his girlfriend is busy starring in a Broadway show and he would _die_ before he missed it."

"Oh that's too bad… I hope his girlfriend will be happy and… wait that's me!"

Wes and Kurt laughed as she realized Wes had been talking about her. She gave him a glare but it soon melted into a smile.

"I can't believe we are finally here", she squealed and hugged both boys. "We are going to have a premier on a _real_ Broadway stage!"

"How did it come to this", Kurt said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well it started when I was at musical camp and", Wes began but was cut off when a hand covered his now green lips.

"Don't ruin the moment my love", Kurt told him and Wes grinned behind the hand and his eyes smiled at Rachel. She beamed back.

"Good luck today guys", said a happy voice and a girl in a red hat, green tank top, blue jacket with white vertical stripes and a wide skirt that was blue with same kind of stripes walked by them. "We will be fantastic won't we Wes, Kurt?"

"We will", Wes said politely and she hurried off. Wes and Kurt groaned.

"Why did Bella get the role as Boqy?" Kurt asked.

"As long as Rachel doesn't get sick I can stand her", Wes said. "Bella as Fiyera? Not a good idea." Both boys shuddered.

"You do know that she claims that she can turn both of you straight", Rachel said with a small smile.

"Oh hell no", Kurt said. "That is impossible."

"If Brittany couldn't turn Kurt straight", Wes said and smiled. "And you, Santana, Brittany, Tina or Quinn could turn _me _straight I don't know how she thinks she can do it."

"Why have you kissed so many girls again", Kurt asked.

"Spin the bottle, truth or dare and dating one of them."

Rachel smiled at her friends.

"Do you remember her audition", she asked and both boys shuddered again.

As soon as the auditions started it was made clear to the applicants that only the minor roles were being auditioned for because Thomas had already found his Fiyera, Elphion and Galindor/Glindor. But when Bella saw Wes and Kurt in the audience, watching her and being presented as Elphion and Galindor she demanded to be allowed to audition for Fiyera because she knew she and those two would look amazing beside her on stage. The only reason she got to play Boqy was that she was amazing. But she had made it her life's goal to get Kurt and Wes to break up so that she could date one or the other, she couldn't really decide who she wanted to marry out of the two of them.

"Yo guys", a voice said and they turned and saw the boy that was playing Nestor former known as Nessarose. "We're gonna kill it out there tonight!"

"Of course George", Wes said with a smile and George turned to Rachel.

"A good luck kiss for me Chellie?" he asked and she laughed and gave his cheek a small kiss. George had turned into a really good friend of theirs and he was actually going to be at NYADA with Wes after the summer.

Now before you all start thinking Rachel will fall for him, George is engaged with the girl of his dreams, the girl that part of the very same company Rachel and her boys are. George's girlfriend Lena is the one that will play Doctor Dillamona. She had been by earlier to get kisses from Wes and Kurt.

George and Lena had this little… ritual before any performance they did. They had to get kisses on their cheeks from their closest friends in the company of the opposite sex. The lights backstage started to flicker and the company all gathered around. They said a little prayer and exchanged hugs and then it was about to begin.

* * *

**Just a little sneakpeak for what's to come in the sequel that I have started working with when I'm stuck on my other stories ;) I won't post it until Room 213 is finished.**

**Kitty917 - I am happy you liked the story and your review made me very happy :)**


	40. Message

**The sequel is now up underneath the title: "There and Back Again"**


End file.
